Regarde le présent
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Par un humble hasard, House perd ses clefs, et il s'avérerait que personne d'autre que Cameron n'est disponible. Ajouté à ce problème les questions qu'ils se posent sur leur relation... Et Chase.
1. Consultations, consultations, House ?

**Regarde le présent**

**Chapitre 1 : Consultations, consultations… House ?**

_Dring._

Le réveil sonna. D'un furtif coup de poignet, Allison Cameron parvint à arrêter ce son désagréable du matin. La jeune femme se retourna dans son lit et vit Robert Chase, son nouveau colocataire. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il habitait maintenant ici, avec elle. Elle se leva et s'empressa de s'habiller en vitesse avant de retourner voir le jeune homme.

**« Robert, tu vas être en retard. »**

Il émit un grognement. Allison soupira à l'idée qu'elle devrait subir cette mascarade tous les matins. Elle décida de ne pas l'attendre, et préféra finir son petit-déjeuner en vitesse et sortir de l'appartement.

Elle arriva avec une demie heure d'avance à l'hôpital. Elle contourna le hall et vit une immense file d'attente. Le docteur Lisa Cuddy s'avança ensuite.

**« Docteur Cameron ! **s'exclama celle-ci. **»**

A voir le visage décomposé de la directrice, Allison comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait bientôt devoir subir une tâche. Et elle eut raison.

**« Des consultations sont données à tous les médecins en raison du début d'épidémie. »**

Cuddy n'eut pas le temps de donner des précisions qu'Allison s'était déjà éloignée pour prendre un dossier.

**« Monsieur Pawnel. »**

Un jeune homme se leva et suivit la jeune femme dans une salle de consultation. Elle vérifia fièvre, rougeurs et tout autre signe d'épidémie. Elle lui donna le ticket bleu et le patient sortit en quatrième vitesse.

Deux heures se déroulèrent ainsi : consultations, consultations. Chase essaya à plusieurs reprises d'avoir un peu de temps libre pour parler de leur nouvelle cohabitation mais le temps ne le leur permettait pas. Et leur occupation devait reprendre : consultations, consultations …

***

Il était dix heures quand House entra dans le bâtiment. A peine eut-il fait trois pas que la directrice s'avançait vers lui.

**« Oh ! Avec votre décolleté plongeant je ne sais pas si je résisterai à vos avances ce matin... **

**- House ! Vous avez plus de deux heures de retard ! L'hôpital est prit d'une épidémie et vous me ferez un plaisir de faire vos consultations.**

**- Vous devriez donner des cours de drague, ça marchera à tous les coups. Je suis totalement sous le charme. »**

Cuddy l'obligea à prendre un cas avant de s'en aller, aux consultations. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire son devoir mais étant donné que Cuddy avait ordonné à tous les autres médecins de le surveiller, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il eut cependant quelques minutes de tranquillité, dans une salle de consultation. Il s'était allongé sur la table et avait mit sa sucette de sa bouche. Seulement, Cameron vint le retrouver.

**« Votre cachette n'était pas la meilleure**, dit-elle.

**- Comment vous avez fait ?**

**- L'infirmière dit que cette salle est occupée depuis une demie heure ce qui me semble bien trop pour une simple consultation.**

**- Bien joué. Mais je n'ai pas envie de travailler là. »**

Elle croisa les bras et se mit en face de lui.

**« House… On vous cherche partout et quelqu'un finira bien par vous trouver à un moment ou à un autre.**

**- Le plus tard sera le mieux, à part si vous dites à tout l'hôpital que je dors ici. »**

Elle esquissa un sourire.

**« Je ne dirais rien. Mais votre pile de consultations ne descendra pas parce que dieu le décidera.**

**- Vous croyez en dieu ?**

**- N'ayons-nous pas déjà éluder la question ? **

**- Vous avez changé.**

**- Je n'ai pas changé.**

**- Vous avez raison.**

**- J'ai tort. »**

Elle élargit son sourire avant de sortir. C'était lui qui n'avait pas changé. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait des patients elle repensait à divers moments passés avec lui. Malheureusement l'agitation autour d'elle amplifiait et elle dû se concentrer pleinement à son devoir, jusqu'à ce que Cuddy arrive.

**« Vous auriez vu House ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Non, désolée.**

**- Tout le monde ment, je vois. Vous venez de sortir de la salle où il se repose. »**

L'immunologiste se retourna brusquement vers elle.

**« Pourquoi vous cherchez à le défendre ?** ajouta Cuddy.

**- Je ne veux pas le défendre.**

**- Et pourtant c'est ce que vous faites.**

**- Vous saviez où il était, alors pourquoi me l'avoir demandé ?**

**- Simplement pour voir votre réaction qui me semble un peu plus intéressante que ce que je pensais.**

**- Je ne le défends pas !**

**- Alors pourquoi avoir menti ? »**

Des réponses tournaient dans la tête d'Allison. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un mensonge rapidement puis le premier évident qui lui vint sortit de sa bouche à une vitesse prodigieuse.

**« Il a mal à la jambe. Il n'a pas envie de travailler et je n'ai pas envie de l'y forcer, car ce n'est pas mon devoir. »**

Cuddy soupira puis abandonna enfin la partie, assez déçue dans son fond. Voyant la directrice partir, Allison se sentit soulagée mais ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction.

_« Que voulait-elle dire par ma réaction intéressante ?_ se demandait-elle. _»_

Malheureusement elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour comprendre comment les gens la jugeaient et elle reprit son travail, perplexe.

***

House était enfin sorti de la salle quand il vit Cuddy et Cameron en pleine conversation. Pris par sa curiosité, il s'avança le plus doucement que sa canne lui permettait. Il arriva à intercepter un bout de leur échange et il fut assez surpris par le mensonge d'Allison. Néanmoins, il n'osa pas aller lui poser des questions directement.

Il décida donc de prendre son temps pour ressortir son coté cynique envers les patients. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs énormément atteint de l'épidémie et c'est ce qui semblait l'agacer le plus.

***

Cameron finit par rentrer chez elle vers sept heures du soir. Elle avait dû s'occuper des patients de House sous ordre de Cuddy et la directrice lui avait encore une fois soufflé que ses réactions étaient intéressantes. Allison avait eu du mal pour ôter ces paroles de son esprit la première fois, mais cette fois-ci elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'était allongée sur son canapé et tentait de se changer les idées en lisant un livre, mais rien n'y changeait : les commentaires de Cuddy hantait son esprit, ajouté à cela, évidemment, House.

A neuf heures du soir elle se rendit enfin compte que Chase n'était pas là. Elle était inquiète mais paradoxalement, elle était soulagée d'être privée de certaines corvées grâce à l'absence du chirurgien. Elle se demanda, sûrement par politesse, où il pouvait bien être. Plusieurs hypothèses lui vinrent à l'esprit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_« Oh mon dieu pourquoi il est finalement venu ?_ pensait-elle. _»_

Elle lui ouvrit mais se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Chase mais de…

**« House ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**- Je viens d'abord vous prévenir que Chase ne rentrera pas ce soir…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**

**- Il est parti avec Treize. »**

_« C'est pas vrai… Non seulement il squatte chez moi mais en plus il s'en fait une autre…_ se maudit-elle.

**- Et vous êtes venu pour me dire ça ?**

**- Euh… »**

Il hésita. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en pensant que sa réaction était intéressante mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

**« J'ai perdu… mes clefs**, finit-il par dire.

**- Et ça ne vous ai pas venu à l'idée d'aller voir Wilson ?**

**- Si, effectivement. Sauf qu'après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ces derniers temps, il ne risque pas de vouloir de moi chez lui. Je peux faire preuve de bonté par moments, vous voyez ? En réalité, il est en plein déménagement donc c'est impossible. Et à part quelques dollars, je suis fauché, donc l'idée de l'hôtel est à exclure.**

**- Donc, vous pensez profiter de l'absence de Chase et de mon bon cœur pour que je vous héberge ?**

**- Hum… Je ne pensais pas que vous comprendriez si vite… Mais en gros c'est ça. »**

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était impossible de trouver les mots utiles qui pouvaient lui faire comprendre exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Voyant qu'aucune réponse n'arrivait, il enfonça le couteau un peu plus loin.

**« Si vous refusez, je serais condamné à errer dans la rue. Et il fait plutôt froid en décembre vous savez ? »**

Il n'avait pas vraiment tord. C'était début décembre et il le froid de dehors était comparable avec le pôle Sud, ajouté à cela la neige qui tombait souvent. Ce serait cruel de la part de la jeune femme de le laisser à la rue, mais elle n'était pas assez solide pour le supporter chez lui… Dieu sait quels supplices il pourrait inventer si elle pliait, mais évidemment elle ne croyait pas en dieu, et elle n'avançait pas vraiment si ses pensées tournaient en rond pour finalement se poser sur la question : accepter ou refuser ?

**« Bon… »**

Il fit un pas en arrière et mit la main sur la poignée, dans l'espoir qu'elle l'arrête au moment où il fermera la porte, et elle le fit. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et souffla quelques mots à peine audibles.

**« Vous pouvez rester… »**

Et ce fut le début du supplice.


	2. Idioties inconscientes

**Chapitre 2 : Idioties inconscientes**

Ayant enfin l'accord voulu, House entra dans le bâtiment une fois que Cameron se fut écartée. Quand il passa devant elle, elle fit une moue semblable à celle d'un enfant qui voit un bonbon trop cher pour son argent de poche.

**« Allons, Chase ne verra rien, il est trop occupé… Je ne dirais pas à quoi, ça choquerait votre petit esprit de sainte nitouche**, ironisa-t-il. »

Elle claqua la porte et fit comme si le son lui avait empêché d'entendre l'ironie de l'homme. Elle s'avança vers ce dernier et lui fit une rapide description de l'appartement, puis fit quelques centimètres carrés d'espace pour le peu d'affaire que transportait House. Il avait seulement un sac à dos, dans lequel se trouvaient ses affaires de travail, ou plutôt les affaires qui étaient censées être de travail. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de tout lui présenter et le prévenir qu'à la moindre bêtise elle le jetait dehors, elle pu enfin entreprendre de se divertir un peu : livre, repos, un peu de télévision avec House… Puis vint la question : où allait-il dormir ? Ce fut certainement la partie qui lui fit le plus peur mais il fut décidé qu'il dormirait dans la chambre d' « amis ». Il fit son caprice « Houssesien » avant de finalement s'y rendre, pendant que la jeune femme retournait dans sa propre chambre.

La nuit se passa normalement. House n'avait pas eu d'idées lugubres, ou si c'était le cas elle l'ignorait. Le réveil sonna à six heures du matin, une heure plus tôt que ce qui lui fallait mais elle appréciait se réveiller en avance. Peut-être une de ses folies professionnelles ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser dessus. Elle n'avait pas oublié que House était dans le bâtiment, mais n'avait pas non plus l'intention de le réveiller si tôt. Elle commença par s'habiller, prépara du café et eut même le temps de prendre un long bain. A sept heures et demies elle réveilla House, qui se leva avec difficultés non pas parce qu'il avait une canne. Il finit cependant par accepter le fait que la jeune femme était très matinale, surtout parce qu'il devrait sinon dormir dehors la prochaine nuit.

Ils arrivèrent séparément à l'hôpital, en retard, puisque Allison avait dû accompagner House là où était garée sa moto. Heureusement qu'il n'avait oublié que les clefs de sa maison… Mais ils étaient quand même parvenus à aller à leur travail, Allison arriva plus tôt que lui évidemment. A peine House fut-il arrivé qu'il se faisait déjà harceler par Cuddy. Allison était directement aller aux consultations avant même que quelqu'un ne le lui ordonne. Elle ne croisa pas Chase de toute la matinée.

_«Peut-être m'évite-t-il ? Ou alors il est resté avec Treize…_ songea-t-elle. »

Une pointe de haine monta en elle. Il s'agissait plus d'une colère plutôt qu'une jalousie. Le fait que son soi-disant « petit ami » mette ses affaires chez elle pour passait la nuit chez une autre la troublait. Mais ses pensées furent vite remplacées par House. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle partageait, temporairement certes, son appartement avec lui. Elle partageait même son appartement avec deux hommes…

***

House tenta plusieurs cachettes pour éviter à ces fichus consultations de malheur. Il avait essayait en effet les salles, le toit, son bureau, mais aussi l'ascenseur. Mais il fut à chaque fois repéré par les sbires de la directrice, c'est-à-dire ses propres employés et les infirmières.

_« Quel lâcheté c'est de monter une armée contre moi… Mes propres larbins sont infidèles, je leur ferai sûrement payé ça un jour_, pensait-il. »

Il vit plusieurs fois Cameron en plein travail. Il résista à l'envie de lui dire quelques trucs à propos de son arrivée chez elle, mais il songea qu'ils pouvaient être entendus, et qu'il serait louche pour les infirmières si House se mettait à traîner dans les pattes de quelqu'un, dans un but autre que celui de l'embêter. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en voyant une ambulance arriver, faisant sortir un homme allongé sur un brancard. House ne le vit que quelques secondes mais il aperçu directement de la sueur et une fièvre prodigieuse. Il remarqua sur son bras une irruption cutanée. Cameron arriva ensuite.

**« Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Préparez une chambre d'isolement. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

**- Fièvre et irruption cutanée. C'est sûrement contagieux et je n'aimerai pas que nos consultations soient doublées. »**

La jeune femme s'éloigna, puis revint en nommant une salle. Quelques minutes après, le patient y fut transporté. House sortit de la salle en retirant le masque qui lui couvrait précédemment la bouche. Il vit rapidement Cameron qui s'avançait vers lui.

**« Vous pensez à quelque chose ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- J'en sais rien. Tellement de choses peuvent provoquer ces symptômes, mais je fais surtout ça par mesure de sécurité. Déjà que nous sommes bien envahis par des patients qui n'ont pratiquement rien, alors s'il fallait avoir une vraie épidémie…**

**- Vous pourriez prendre ce cas en charge, au moins vous aurez une excuse pour échapper aux consultations.**

**- Mouarf, Cuddy a beau plier à toutes mes demandes je doute qu'elle soit d'accord pour que je prenne un patient qui a si peu de symptômes… Elle me demandera de faire mes consultations en attendant que d'autres apparaissent ! »**

Allison n'insista pas, surtout qu'il était impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de House. Elle préféra retourner faire ses occupations, comme si de rien n'était. Et ce fut son activité jusqu'à la fin de la journée, jusqu'à qu'elle doive rentrer, avec House.

Elle arriva dans l'appartement. Quelques minutes après, on frappa, et House entra. Il était venu en moto après elle. A peine fut-il entré qu'il balança ses affaires négligemment à coté du fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit ensuite. Après avoir pousser un soupir d'exaspération, Allison commença à préparer le dîner qui était certainement plus convenable que les habitudes alimentaires de House. D'ailleurs il ne laissa pas une miette du repas, mais ne la remercia pas pour autant. Il lui laissa aussi la tâche de tout débarrasser, préférant flemmarder sur le canapé, face à un écran de télévision. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans son propre appartement mais elle devait avouer qu'avoir cet homme chez elle était… Elle ne le savait pas.

**« Je vous dérange tant que ça ?** demanda-t-il quand il la vit soupirer.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?**

**- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous réjouir…**

**- Je devrais ?**

**- C'est vous qui devez le savoir.**

_Comme si je savais tout… Même sur moi je ne sais pratiquement rien…_

**- Il y a quelques années vous auriez été réjouie de m'avoir dans votre appartement,** continua-t-il.

**- Comme vous le dites si bien, « il y a quelques années ».**

**- N'avez-vous pas confirmé que vous n'avez pas changé ? »**

Elle se tu. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison, qu'il avait même parfaitement raison. Elle se trahirait en disant que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle n'était plus la même. La voyant plongée dans une longue réflexion, il n'insista pas. Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur son soap préféré, pour une rare fois. Il réfléchissait lui aussi, mais à la différence de la jeune femme, il ne savait pas précisément à quoi.

_« Même sur moi je ne sais pratiquement rien. »_

Il n'aperçut pas Allison retourner dans sa chambre, silencieuse. Elle se sentait épuisée, épuisée de rien. Il ne s'en rendit compte une fois qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne tirerait aucune réponse sans rien faire, et il ne savait pas quoi faire, justement. Le soap n'en était même pas à la moitié qu'il éteignit le téléviseur.

Il se retrouva seul, au milieu d'un salon qui n'était pas le sien.

_« Fais quelque chose, fais quelque chose… La moindre bêtise qui te passe par l'esprit… »_

Il finit par prendre des couteaux de cuisine pour déchirer des photos de Chase, bien posées au fond des tiroirs ou couvertes par divers objets.

_« On verra bien si elle m'en voudra… »_

Quand il eut terminé de fouiller l'appartement à la recherche d'une autre photo survivante, il reposa ses instruments et eut l'intention d'aller se coucher à son tour. Il se retourna et vit le salon était sans dessus dessous.

_« Moi qui voulait faire une bêtise, c'est réussi !_ se réjouit-il. »

Il sourit devant son propre vacarme et s'aperçut ensuite qu'une porte était entrouverte. Il ne connaissait pas le domicile par cœur, mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Cameron. Il s'approcha le plus doucement possible, sachant que son pas claudiquant n'était pas discret. Il tenta de voir quelque chose par l'ouverture, mais il dû pousser un peu la porte pour y voir mieux.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, dans un sommeil des plus profonds. Elle semblait apaisée, sereine même. Peut-être était-elle dans un magnifique rêve ?

_« Et si j'étais dans ce rêve ?_ se demanda-t-il une fraction de seconde. »

Il secoua résolument la tête pour ôter cette pensée de son esprit. Il reposa son regard sur le visage d'ange de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucune idée du bazar qu'il avait provoqué dans son salon. Il sentit un immense serrement au cœur quand il s'imagina sa réaction… Le courage dont elle avait fait preuve en l'hébergeant le surprenait, et il se permettait de tout mettre en vrac. Le serrement se fit plus dense quand il s'imagina plus précisément sa future colère. Peut-être allait-elle le virer ? Ils auraient eu deux jours dans la même maison, ce qui était déjà insupportable pour une femme qu'il considérait presque comme « faible ». Dans un dernier pincement, il ferma la porte le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait.

_« Elle va me haïr… »_

Il fit quelques pas vers la chambre voisine et y pénétra. Sa chambre était parfaitement propre. Aucune trace de poussière, aucun meuble dérangeant, aucune photo de Chase… Tout l'appartement était rangé ainsi, hormis le salon qui était maintenant la salle « tâche » de la maison. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait écris « coupable » sur son front.

_« Elle va me haïr… »_

L'image de la jeune femme qui le virait définitivement du domicile lui fit une drôle d'impression.

_« Non, c'est impossible… Elle a trop de bonté pour me mettre dehors… Il me suffirait de quelques mots doux pour qu'elle craque. Et même si les mots ne marchent pas, j'ai pleins d'autres astuces… Après tout je la connais. »_

Il hésita un moment.

_« Je ne la connais pas. »_


	3. Panne du carrosse

**Chapitre 3 : Panne du carrosse**

Aux alentours de sept heures du matin, House ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas Cameron qui était venue le réveiller, mais lui-même. La lumière qui s'échappait d'un rideau mal tiré lui fit mal aux yeux. Il se leva les yeux plissés, prit sa canne et sortit de sa chambre. Il vit Allison en plein rangement avant de se rappeler de sa sottise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**«**** Vous… »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire subir ? Elle va peut-être oser me virer ?_ se demanda-t-il. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle esquissa un sourire timide. Il ne comprit pas sa réaction. Il venait de lui faire perdre le plus clair de son temps. Et elle ne le savait peut-être pas, mais il l'avait aussi épiée cette nuit. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une masse de photographies. Sur elles, des traces de coupures déchiquetaient le papier. Il le prit et regarda son propre massacre.

«** Mais qui donc à pu bien faire cela ?** dit-elle sur un faux ton de mystère. »

Il lui rendit le paquet et les mots sortirent de sa bouche malgré sa gorge serrée.

«** C'est moi. »**

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus dense encore.

« **Merci pour la mise en scène. »**

Il continua de l'observer en plein ménage. Il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout sa réaction.

« _Je ne la connais pas_, se répéta-t-il.

**- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en sortir comme ça, sachez-le**, le prévient-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire subir ?**

**- Oh je ne sais pas. Réjouissez-vous au moins que le supplice ne commence pas maintenant.**

**- Vous n'allez pas me… mettre à la rue ?**

**- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi faire cela alors que pour une fois, je peux vous faire plié, vous voir subir tout ce que je désirerai ?**

**- N'en faites pas trop quand même.**

**- Si vous préférez être viré, c'est votre choix. Mais il faudra vous en vouloir à vous et à vous seul.**

**- Je ne m'en veux jamais. Vous croyez que je vais culpabiliser d'avoir fait le fou chez vous ? Au contraire, moi ça m'a bien plus cette petite fiesta dans le salon pendant que vous dormiez à points fermés. »**

Il était allé peut-être un peu loin mais il voulait la pousser à bout. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour tester ses réactions. Il aimait les risques, même s'il fallait mettre ses propres nuits en jeu, il aurait la sensation de la tâche accomplie.

**«**** Je ne vous demande pas de culpabiliser. Mais c'est moi qui vais vous faire souffrir à présent.**

**- Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire souffrir. Pourquoi ne recopiez-vous pas Cuddy ? Mettez donc des jolis décolletés bien plongeant et j'aurai plus de chances de céder à vos caprices. »**

Elle s'arrêta net en attendant la phrase du néphrologue.

**«**** Vous croyez vraiment que je veux copier Cuddy ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**- Allons, je plaisantais. Si vous devenez comme elle, j'aurai l'impression d'être dans un harem. **

**- Vous auriez sûrement aimé qu'il en soit ainsi.**

**- Non, je vous aime comme vous êtes**, dit-il sans gêne sur un ton d'ironie. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'empourpra. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux mais le fait d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du médecin avec une telle facilité la troublait. Elle prenait aussi en compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui sortait cela ainsi.

«** Allons, ne soyez pas aussi gênée**, continua-t-il sur le même ton. »

Son teint devint plus écarlate encore, mais elle se calma bien vite en se rappelant qu'elle était « censée » – seulement censée – être avec quelqu'un d'autre, Chase. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au paquet de photos déchiquetées avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

**«**** Vous avez fouillé les meubles ? »**

Il ne répondit pas.

**«** **Vous avez fouillé les meubles ?** répéta-t-elle.

**- Hum… oui, possible. »**

Elle regarda à son tour la quasi-totalité des meubles du salon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

« _Si elle veut me passer un savon, elle n'a qu'à le faire tout de suite sans rechigner…_

**- Mais où il est…** dit-elle en continuant de chercher.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?**

**- Un… Petit cahier, orange… Il était dans une armoire, je sais plus laquelle…**

**- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un petit cahier orange comme vous dites. Il ressemble à quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Enfin, c'est un cahier, il est petit, il est orange.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas.

« _Ce doit être vraiment important pour qu'elle ne veuille pas le dire. Elle a peur que je fouille son petit journal intime ou quoi ?_ pensa-t-il.

**- Il est là !** s'écria-t-elle. »

Elle sortit d'une étagère un… petit cahier orange. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup utilisé, peut-être même pendant des années. Elle l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages. Il tenta en vain de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle recula de quelques pas. Elle s'arrêta à une page et l'observa lentement, avant de fermer le carnet et alla dans sa chambre pour le poser dans un coin que House n'avait pas pu voir de là où il était.

**«**** Qu'est-ce que c'était ?** demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

**- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous avez déjà assez mis mon salon en vrac, alors au moins n'essayez pas de fourrer votre nez là où il ne devrait pas être.**

**- Ce sont des menaces ?**

**- Si ça sonne comme tel à vos oreilles… Alors oui.**

**- Waw. C'est le genre de chose qui me donne vraiment envie de savoir ce que contient ce… petit cahier orange.**

**- Est-ce qu'il vous arrive d'écouter ce que les gens vous disent ?**

**- Éventuellement, oui**, répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence. »

Exaspérée, elle passa à proximité de l'homme.

**«**** N'y touchez pas. »**

Elle reprit son rangement – interminable semblait-il – dans un long silence pesant. House n'osait plus faire un pas, un geste. Il entendait sa respiration qui semblait, à son avis, faire déjà trop de bruit.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas regardé dans ce cahier ? Est-ce je l'ai lu au moins ? Peut-être que oui et je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est tout… Non, impossible, puisqu'elle semble s'y attacher énormément ce doit être surprenant et je n'aurais pas pu l'oublier._

**- Mon dieu il est déjà huit heures !** s'écria-t-elle au bout d'un moment. »

Il s'extirpa difficilement de ses pensées.

** « ****Vous croyez en dieu ?**

**  
****- Peu importe, il faut se dépêcher.**

_Toujours fidèle à ses principes… D'ailleurs si ses principes sont de faire tout bien, elle devrait me garder chez elle… Quoi qu'elle pourrait facilement craquer avec moi. »_

Ils sortirent de la maison et arrivèrent sur le parking.

**« Je suis déjà arrivée en retard hier donc aujourd'hui j'aimerais mieux éviter cela, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, dépêchez-vous ! »**

Elle avait dit cela en raison de l'arrêt de House. Il s'était stoppé une fois sorti du bâtiment, sans aucune raison apparente. Il revint sur terre suite à sa remarque.

**« Si vous êtes vraiment pressée, on n'a qu'à prendre ma moto**, fis-t-il remarquer.

**- Quelle bonne idée ! Vous conduisez si lentement qu'on arrivera sûrement incognito, sans avoir à subir les questions des infirmières et de votre petite équipe ! ****ironisa-t-elle pourtant réellement agacée.**

**- Vous oubliez Wilson.**

**- En plus, vous ajoutez Wilson. Vous avez vraiment de ces idées !**

**- Venez. On ira plus vite et puis pour les questions, on improvise, c'est tout. Peut-être même que Cuddy ne nous pénalisera pas pour notre retard tellement elle sera adoucie par le fait que le prince charmant a emmener la princesse sur son cheval…**

**- Très drôle… »**

Elle essaya plus ou moins de masquer sa gêne face à l'allusion qu'il avait faite.

« _Il est vraiment étrange ces derniers temps…_ pensa-t-elle. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car, bien à son étonnement, House vint lui prendre la main pour l'attirer jusqu'à sa moto. Il enfourcha l'engin avant qu'elle ne le fasse également.

« _Oh non… Dieu sait comment il va conduire… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je fais encore référence à dieu ? »_

Un bruit tonitruant annonça le démarrage du véhicule. Agrippée au médecin, Allison redoutait le trajet, qui s'était avéré la dernière fois comme… dangereusement périlleux.

« _En fin de compte… Il conduit bien mieux que ce que j'attendais…_ pensa-t-elle quand ils furent à la moitié du chemin.

**- Attention mesdames et messieurs les passagers, virage serré venant de droite**, annonça House. »

Elle resserra son étreinte sur le corps de l'homme. Celui-ci prit le virage plus serré que nécessaire, et la force qu'exerçait Cameron sur lui s'amplifiait.

« _Si elle continue comme ça, je vais finir asphyxié…_ pensa-t-il. »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau à l'hôpital, bien qu'une directrice enragée allait bientôt faire surface pour leur flanquer une bonne correction… Allison tremblait de tous ses membres. De froid ou de peur ?

**« Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines, Cameron. Comme vous n'avez pas pris votre voiture… »**

Il marqua une pause. Mais elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

**« Vous serez obligé de subir le retour**, acheva-t-il.

**- C'est un supplice pour vous ?** demanda-t-elle, perdue par sa curiosité pourtant si rare.

**- Pourquoi, ça ne devrait pas l'être ? »**

Elle soupira.

**« Mais non je plaisante. C'est très agréable d'être enlacé par vous, je vous assure. N'empêche que ça doit être très gratifiant pour cette nuit, non ?**

**- Fermez-la un peu…** dit-elle, au bord d'un fou rire. »

Il la poussa un peu en avant pour la faire avancer.

** « Vous avez une canne et c'est moi qui suit lente ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**- Justement. J'avance avec trois jambes. Vous avancez avec deux jambes, magnifiques soit dit en passant. »**

Le teint de la jeune femme vira au rouge vif, mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se séparer que Cuddy avançait vers eux.

« _Je devrais devenir devin, tiens… Toutes mes prédictions sont vraies…_ Pensa-t-il.

Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, House testa ses « dons ».

« _Cuddy… Vous allez me proposer un strip-tease intégral et inédit… Oh Cuddy je prévois que vous allez le faire…_

**- House ! Vous avez deux heures de retard !** s'écria-t-elle. »

Elle lui tendit un dossier qu'il pris.

**« Vous me rattraperez cette bévue avec deux heures de consultations.**

_Beaucoup moins romantique que dans mes prédictions. Disons que ça sera pour la prochaine fois._

**- Oh bonjour docteur Cameron**, dit Cuddy après avoir aperçu la jeune immunologiste, **je vois que vous êtes vous aussi en retard. Est-ce un hasard si vous arrivez tous les deux ensembles ?**

**- Non, c'est juste que… »**

La deuxième fois en trois jours que Cuddy lui donnait un ultimatum. Elle chercha un mensonge le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

**« J'ai eu une panne de voiture et… Comme je pensais que House serait encore en retard…** hésita-t-elle.

**- Elle m'a appelé et j'ai dû l'amener**, continua-t-il en voyant la gêne de la demoiselle.

**- Bien… Mais cela ne vous épargne pas vos deux heures de consultations à vous aussi**, acheva la directrice. »

Celle-ci repartit avant une pointe d'amertume. Cameron et House soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant qu'ils avaient à moitié limité les dégâts.

**« Super… Des consultations…** s'exclama Cameron avec un enthousiasme qui se voyait bien faux.

_Utilisons mes dons… Un malade va chopper une maladie inconnue… Cuddy va me supplier de prendre son cas en charge… Je soigne ce cas et pour me remercier elle m'amène dans son lit. Ouh quelle jolie vision des choses que j'ai là._

**- House ! »**

Il s'agissait de Cuddy qui revenait sur ses pas en courant.

**« Que puis-je faire pour vous, duchesse ?**

**- Homme de vingt cinq ans, souffrant de fièvre aiguë, d'une irruption cutanée et de diarrhée avec déshydratation**, cita-t-elle en regardant un dossier.

_Oh, on dirait que mes dons se révèlent efficaces. Pourvu que la fin soit correcte… Donc… Fièvre, irruption cutanée… Ça me rappelle quelque chose_, pensa-t-il.

**- Cameron… Ne s'agirait-il pas de notre bon vieux ami « j'arrive-par-ambulance-pour-déranger-les-bons-médecins-en-consultations » ?** demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Cameron.

**- Il semblerait que oui… »**


	4. Pensées vermillonnes

**Chapitre 4 : Pensées vermillonnes**

House prit possession du dossier et y jeta un coup d'œil avant d'enfin se décider à le prendre. Cuddy, contente d'avoir enfin occupé le diagnosticien, reparti. Contrairement à Cameron. Celle-ci était en effet rester auprès de House, sous les regards étonnés des infirmières. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau et House bipa ses « larbins ». Il se retourna vers Cameron qui l'avait encore suivi.

**« Pourquoi vous me collez tant ?**

_Et il ose me demander ça alors que je l'héberge…_ pensa-t-elle en se maudissant. »

Perdue dans ses pensées elle oublia de répondre à sa question.

**« Oh j'ai compris !** s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_Oh, félicitations Sherlock… Il a enfin compris que je n'avais aucune réponse…_

**- Vous voulez vous occuper de ce cas pour échapper aux consultations !**

_Mon dieu mais qu'il est bête… N'empêche qu'il n'a pas vraiment tord en disant que j'aimerais m'occuper de ce cas !_

_Elle a l'air de mordre à l'hameçon… De toute façon elle n'a pas le choix. Si elle refuse de s'occuper de ce… peu importe, si elle refuse de s'en occuper et bien je la forcerai ! Puis qui est-ce qui préférerait les consultations plutôt qu'un cas assez croustillant ?_ pensa-t-il, fier de lui.

**- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas.

**- Oui, félicitations vous avez enfin compris.**

_Je préférerai me retrouver avec le pire individu jamais connu sur terre plutôt que m'occuper de ces faux malades. Non mais pourquoi ils viennent nous faire perdre notre temps ? Après tout nous sommes médecins et nous devons nous occuper des maladies __graves__. Ah non mince… C'était ainsi lorsque je travaillais avec House, dans le département des diagnostics…_ songea-t-elle. »

Elle fut encore une fois projetée dans ses souvenirs, oubliant tout à fait le patient. Treize, Foreman, Kutner et Taub entrèrent. A peine Treize avait fait son apparition que Cameron la fusillait déjà du regard. House ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« _Au moins ça l'empêche de trop tergiverser sur je n'sais quoi ! N'empêche que ce regard… Si c'était un pistolet, Treize serait morte sur le champ ! Mais pourquoi Cameron se fâche-t-elle ainsi ? Je croyais qu'elle n'aimait pas Chase… Je me suis peut-être encore trompé. Je ne la connais vraiment pas_, se demanda House, à son tour perdu dans ses pensées.

_Allison… Calme toi… On s'en fiche de Treize, on a un patient, et puis je suis avec House donc tout va bi… Non tout ne va pas bien ! House est insupportable, je ne suis pas censée apprécier sa présence… Mon dieu je deviens folle ! Et je pense encore à dieu… Je pense aussi à House mais bon… Non il ne faut pas que je pense que House est mon dieu… Trop tard !_ pensa Cameron. »

Allison réussit finalement à lâcher Treize. Certes, elle ressentait moins de colère envers elle mais elle se concentrait maintenant à House.

« _Finalement je n'aurais jamais l'esprit en paix… Bien que c'est plus agréable de penser à House plutôt qu'à Treize… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis encore moi ! Enfin, je ne dis rien, je pense… Pitié, que quelqu'un contacte l'asile…_

**- Youhou Cameron ! »**

Elle sursauta et vit House qui la regardait étrangement.

**« Vous êtes tellement contente de ne plus avoir de consultations que vous en oubliez la raison !** Dit-il.

**- Je… Désolée**, beugla-t-elle. »

Il soupira, longuement. Son regard s'était adouci, et Allison trouvait ce détail dérangeant.

_«_ _Peut-être que les conséquences de notre cohabitation se révèlent enfin ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, _non, Allison… Tu dois te concentrer sur ce patient, une bonne fois pour toute !_

**- Cameron. »**

House l'appelait encore.

**« Si vous ne vous concentrez pas sur monsieur… Peu importe, nous avons un cas et si vous n'êtes pas concentrée vous allez finir par pleurer sur une tombe en culpabilisant**, il prit ensuite une voix plus féminine : **mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait attention à ce propre homme ? »**

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant d'enfin se calmer.

_«_ _Le patient, le patient, le patient, le patient, le patient, le patient…_ se répétait-elle sans cesse. »

Malheureusement cette tactique ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement puisque ses pensées tournèrent bien vite.

_«_ _Le patient, le patient, le patient… Le médecin du patient, le médecin du patient, le médecin du patient… House, House, House, House… »_

Elle secoua brusquement la tête.

_«_ _Non, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser… Même si ce matin c'était… Non, Allison, stop, ça suffit maintenant ! Si seulement House pouvait m'aider un peu… House qui m'aide… Ça serait sûrement mon plus gros souhait, impossible à réaliser. Comment je réagirais s'il venait à mon secours ? Euh non, je crois que je rêve un peu trop là. Non… Je ne rêve pas, je fantasme, c'est pire… Si je continue comme ça, je finirais dans un lit d'hôpital pour troubles de la pensée. »_

Elle n'entendait même pas les propositions des médecins.

** « Cameron, une proposition peut-être ?** demanda House, voyant qu'elle ne suivait pas.

_Et moi qui voulais qu'il m'aide… C'est pas gagné_, se maudit-elle. »

Elle fixa le tableau blanc, les symptômes étant notés dessus. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

** « Tuberculose ?** proposa-t-elle timidement.

**- Et que faites-vous de la diarrhée et de la déshydratation ?**

**- Une simple gastro…**

**- Hum… Tuberculose et gastro, c'est étrange mais il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…**, dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. **Ah mais oui ! La gentille Treize nous avait déjà mis sur cette voie ! Perdu Cameron, essayez encore !**

_La « gentille » Treize, non mais vraiment… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial d'abord ? Et si jamais… Non… House n'aurait pas des sentiments pour Treize ? Non impossible. Moi aussi il m'a déjà complimentée, et pourtant il ne m'aime pas. Ou peut-être qu'il m'aime. J'ai rêvais de ça pendant des années… »_

Et encore un tour dans le monde du rêve ! Décidément, ça n'en finissait jamais.

**« Treize, faites un test tuberculinique. Taub, test toxicologique et bilan sanguin. Foreman et Kutner, faites une IRM, je veux voir son estomac riquiqui en grand écran ! »**

Les sbires s'exécutèrent. Cameron se retrouva donc seule dans le bureau, avec House. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, préférant l'activité « je-me-tourne-les-pouces ».

**« Vous vous amusez bien, Cameron ?** demanda-t-il.

**- House, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle…**

**- C'est moi qui suis en train de plaisanter ? Je ne crois pas non. Je fais correctement mon boulot, ****moi**** au moins. Je ne pense pas à… penser.**

**- Et c'est ça qui n'est pas drôle. Arrêtez de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.**

**- Il en va de ma nature. Je pensais que vous vous y étiez habituée. Si je me suis trompé, alors je crois que mon séjour chez vous ne va pas être de tout repos. »**

Elle releva subitement la tête vers lui, sans réfléchir. Inconsciemment, elle croisa son regard d'un bleu myosotis.

_«_ _Mais pourquoi il est né avec un regard pareil ? Si la beauté pouvait tuer, je serais déjà morte. Ou alors si l'amour pouvait tuer je serais déjà morte, mais dans d'atroces souffrances. Non, non ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui… Je… Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?_

**- Vous êtes mignonne quand vous rougissez**, dit-il.

_Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Je rougis ! Quand même… Il a dit que j'étais mignonne… Même si ce n'est pas la première fois, ça faisait longtemps… Oh non je crois que je rougis encore plus qu'avant là…_

**- Si vous continuez à ce rythme là, mon four aura honte. Si vous je mettais à l'intérieur, et je suis sûre que vous y rentrerez, il fondrait à votre place…**

**- Vous voulez me mettre dans votre four ?!**

**- Hum… C'est vrai que vous êtes bonne à croquer mais tout de même ! Oups, il fallait peut-être pas que je dise ça. »**

En effet, il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Les joues de la jeune immunologiste devinrent écarlates. Elle ne rougissait jamais de la sorte d'habitude. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ses joues pouvaient devenir autant pourpres. Tellement pourpres que le rouge s'étala sur tout son visage.

_«_ _J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être mise dans un four… »_

House se retourna et se mit devant l'évier. Il prit une tasse et la remplie d'eau, pour ensuite la tendre à Cameron.

_«_ _Pourquoi fait-il ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Il ne s'inquiéterait tout de même pas pour moi ? »_

Elle regarda l'eau limpide dans sa tasse. Elle remuait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait rougir, à chaque fois que des idées lugubres sur House lui venaient à l'esprit. A chaque fois que sa main tremblait à force de gêne.

** « Si je vous tend un verre, c'est logiquement pour que vous buvez**, remarqua House.

_Oh mais oui. C'est vrai ça, comme il est intelligent ! Il est vraiment surdoué le House ! Et en plus c'est vrai… Oups je crois qu'il me demande quelque chose. »_

Elle amena la tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée.

_«_ _C'est un peu honteux comme position… »_

Elle se rendit compte que l'eau était presque glacée. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de House si jamais elle refusait d'avaler le breuvage. Quand elle eut vidé son verre, elle fixa House plus intensément encore.

**« Vos joues sont nettement moins rouges**, fis-t-il remarquer.

**- Merci de la remarque.**

**- Je veux dire… L'eau froide a prouvé que vous rougissez parce que vous pensez à quelque chose qui vous fait rougir.**

_Oh non… Il ne manque plus qu'il comprenne à quoi je pense. Quelle idiote c'est irréalisable de deviner les pensées de quelqu'un. Quoi que dans mon cas, 'faut voir._

**- Si vous aviez de la fièvre, elle ne serait pas passée si vite. Si c'était un coup de soleil, ce qui me semble impossible, pareil, ça ne serait pas passé si vite. Par contre, si vous rougissez parce que vous pensez, le froid qui s'est répandu dans votre corps a immédiatement fait disparaître l'ancienne trace de chaleur facilement repérable au niveau de vos joues**, expliqua-t-il. »

Il s'avança vers elle. Il posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était légèrement chaud, mais pas assez pour que cela soit concluant. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de s'empourprer à ce contact.

**« Gagné !** Dit-il.

**- Waw, on voit que vous êtes médecin. Mais en quoi cela vous avance-t-il ?**

**- Et bien je sais maintenant que ce sont vos pensées qui vous troublent. Et depuis un bon bout de temps de temps d'ailleurs. Depuis le début du différentiel, je dirais. »**


	5. C'est du passé

**Chapitre 5 : C'est du passé**

**« Comment ?**

**- Mais pourquoi vous êtes si rouge ? **

**- Vous pouvez répétez ce que vous avez dit ?**

**- Vos joues sont écarlates depuis le début du différentiel.**

_Oh non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Une mauvaise blague, sûrement, pour se moquer de moi… Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air d'être une blague, il est trop sérieux pour que ça le soit… Mais House est un bon comédien, donc il veut peut-être voir ma réaction, comme avant… D'ailleurs pourquoi il voulait toujours tester mes réactions ? Oh non je dérive encore…_ pensa-t-elle, ne cessant de se maudir.

**- D'ailleurs ils l'ont tous remarqué, si vous n'êtes pas au courant… Je crois que c'est pour ça que Foreman ricanait à chaque fois que j'****essayais**** de vous ramener à l'ordre**, poursuivit-il.

**- Foreman ricanait ? C'est une blague ?**

**- Allons, ne le blâmez pas pour ça… Il n'y est pour rien, lui ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même. Vous pensiez à quoi ?**

**- Ça… ne vous remarque pas.**

**- Hum… Si. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez oublié, mais vous travaillez sur ce cas. Sur ****mon**** cas, donc vous travaillez pour moi, donc vous gênez le travail de mon équipe en faisant le clown…**

**- Je ne fais pas le clown !** l'interrompit-elle.

**- Peu importe, ils n'apportaient pas la concentration qu'ils auraient dû apporter à ce cas. Non seulement mon job et celui de mon équipe sont menacés, mais le patient pourrait y rester si nous n'y prêtons pas toute notre attention.**

**- Oh, c'est vraiment grave si votre patient claque. Il est vrai que vous êtes tellement attentionné envers les petits malades…**

**- Cessez donc cette ironie… Normalement c'est vous qui êtes pleinement concentrée dans votre travail, mais étrangement là ce n'est pas le cas, et ma curiosité est titillée !**

**- Et bien on y est… Vous voulez simplement savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas concentrée, pourquoi je suis plongée dans mes pensées seulement pour apaiser votre curiosité ! Désolée, mais ce n'est pas moi qui rêve en ce moment.**

**- Vous insinuez que le fait que j'espère tout savoir est un rêve ? **

**- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me confier à vous ? **

**- Oui, j'en suis même sûr. **

**- On ne peut pas se confier à quelqu'un comme vous.**

**- Quelqu'un comme moi ? **

**- Vous voulez simplement savoir à cause de votre curiosité ! Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une raison valable ? On ne se confie pas à n'importe qui, n'importe quand et n'importe comment.**

**- Vu la manière que vous avez d'en parler, ce doit être important**, dit-il de son plus grand calme. »

Sur cette phrase, elle devint perplexe.

« _Important ? Je pense… à lui, oui… Mais est-ce vraiment important… C'est vrai que j'en parle comme si c'était quelque chose d'atroce… Non ce n'est pas atroce, c'est agréable mais… Mince, je pense que c'est agréable maintenant ! Oh lala…_

**- Vous rougissez**, fis-t-il remarqué.

**- Je vous remercie.**

**- Vous pensez toujours à la même chose ?**

**- C'est important ou c'est encore votre curiosité ?**

**- J'ai le droit de mentir ? »**

Elle lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

**« Vous soupirez beaucoup.**

**- Vous êtes vraiment obligé d'observer tous mes faits et gestes ?**

_Mes faits et gestes… C'est vrai que ces derniers temps il me fait beaucoup de remarque sur ce que je fais… Soit c'est flagrant, soit il s'inquiète. Ah non c'est vrai, il est curieux. C'est moi qui rêve finalement…_ pensa-t-elle.

**- Non, mais c'est intéressant de savoir ce qui en résulte**, répondit-il.

**- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dirais quoi que ce soit.**

**- Parce que vous aimez vous confier à moi.**

**- Qui est-ce qui pourrait aimer ça ?**

**- Vous. Je me rappelle qu'une dénommée « Allison Cameron » s'est confiée en moi au sujet de son mari défunt. Mais si ça se trouve je me trompe.**

**- Vous sortez un détail tellement récent.**

**- C'est vrai. Mais j'étais le premier de tout l'hôpital à savoir. Et avouez que ça ne vous a pas déplu, vous étiez prête à me sauter dessus en pleurant. **

**- Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'en ai parlé à vous d'abord…**

**- Non, je ne sais pas. Vous avez une raison ? Je vous écoute. Ah non c'est vrai, vous ne voulez pas me parler.**

**- Si vous ne savez pas pourquoi, je vous retournerais le compliment quand vous affirmerez que je suis naïve.**

**- Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées, moi au moins. Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi je vous pose tant de questions.**

_C'est pourtant bien lui qui m'a dit qu'il était curieux… Peut-être qu'il y a une autre raison. Non, c'est impossible, House est et restera House. Il ne peut pas être autre chose que sarcastique, curieux…_

**- Vous êtes curieux**, finit-elle par répondre.

**- C'est exact. Je me suis confié à vous, alors maintenant c'est votre tour.**

**- Vous pensez que c'est un jeu ?**

**- Les médecins ne jouent pas avec la vie. »**

Elle soupira.

** « Vous so…**

**- Oui, je sais, merci**, le coupa-t-elle. »

Il n'osa pas rajouter quelque chose. Elle avait bien l'intention de partir mais il ne l'aurait pas laissée faire. Elle resta plantée là, devant lui. Ils se fixaient intensément quand il risqua encore sa question.

**« A quoi vous pensiez ?**

**- Je vous le répète, ça ne vous regarde pas.**

**- Alors pourquoi s'être confiée à moi il y a quelques années ?**

_Il y tient vraiment… Au fond, j'ai vraiment envie de lui dire, mais c'est tellement évident… Et puis s'il ne savait vraiment pas, je n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences que ça aura, avec toutes les remarques qu'il pourrait me faire… Mais au moins, il saura, et il arrêtera de me harceler avec ses questions_, songea-t-elle.

**- Pourquoi s'être confiée à moi ?** Répéta-t-il.

**- Parce que… »**

Elle ne continua pas à sa phrase. Elle savait très bien pourquoi, elle connaissait parfaitement sa réponse, mais elle n'osait plus se l'avouer et il était doublement dur de le lui avouer à lui. Il voyait bien que s'il insistait encore un peu, elle craquerait, mais il s'y abstint.

_«_ _Il faut qu'elle me le dise elle, de son plein gré. Bon, j'insiste un peu, mais à part ça. Elle a envie de le dire, pourquoi devrais-je l'en empêcher ? Et puis si elle n'en a pas envie, bien elle le dira quand même parce que ce serait cruel et que je suis cruel_, pensait-il. _»_

En effet, House connaissait la réponse.

_«_ _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je veux tant savoir ? Je suis curieux. Mais ce n'est pas une réponse valable… D'habitude, je laisse « ma proie » souffrir en silence sous le poids du fardeau, mais cette fois-ci, je suis pressé. Ça me semble urgent. Peut-être que je deviens fou ? »_

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Allison cherchait une réponse. Certes, elle la connaissait, mais elle ne savait pas comment formulé ça.

_« __Un sous-entendu ne marcherait certainement pas, il insisterait toujours. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il risquerait de le prendre de travers… Peut-être que je devrais être concrète ? Il n'y aurait aucun doute mais ça serait bien plus facile pour lui de me faire des remarques cyniques… Moi qui veux lui dire, je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre…_ songeait-elle. »

House fit tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. L'impatience s'emparait de lui, mais s'il y succombait, il savait que jamais elle ne le lui dira.

_« __Mais pourquoi est-ce que je veux tant l'entendre ? Normalement je cherche à savoir des choses que j'ignorais. Dans cette situation là, je connais déjà la réponse et pourtant, je veux l'entendre. Si Wilson le savait… Il m'harcèlerait jour et nuit pour me faire comprendre des choses impossibles !_ se demandait-il. »

Le silence fut long. Face à face, ils cherchaient à éviter le regard de l'autre. Parfois, cela ne réussissait. Dans ces moments là, les regards duraient de longues minutes avant qu'Allison mette fin au « contact ». Elle trouva cependant la technique du « je-fais-semblant-de-regarder-par-la-fenêtre » pour faire croire qu'elle se détachait de la situation. House, quant à lui, faisait le « je-fais-semblant-d'être-concentré-à-faire-tourner-ma-canne », technique qui s'avérait très efficace.

Chacun attendait une réponse à une question. Cameron voulait savoir s'il y avait autre chose que de la curiosité dans les demandes de l'homme. House voulait savoir d'une, qu'est-ce qui préoccupait tant la jeune femme, de deux, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était confiée à lui – connaissant déjà la réponse mais avec un étrange besoin de l'entendre –.

_« __Ça ne risque pas d'avancer à ce rythme là… C'est pourtant pas si compliqué de dire quelques mots…_ s'impatientait House. _En fait je n'en sais trop rien, je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que c'est… Ou plutôt, j'ai oublié ce que c'était. »_

La patience qui survivait encore en lui tomba nette en même temps que sa canne. Le bruit que cette dernière produisit en tombant sur le sol attira l'attention de la jeune immunologiste.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous étiez confiée à moi ?** demanda-t-il pour une énième fois, après avoir ramassé sa canne.

_«_ _Elle arrivera sans doute à répondre à mon autre question quand elle aura répondu à celle là_, croyait-il.

**- Parce que… »**

Elle ne continuait toujours pas ses phrases, par peur.

**« « Parce que » n'est pas une réponse. Normalement, « parce que » est suivi de quelque chose d'autre**, fis-t-il remarquer pour la pousser à bout.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous intéresse tant. »**

Là, elle marquait un point.

**« Si je vous dis que je suis curieux, vous n'allez pas répondre, je présume.**

_Et si je lui disais qu'il se trompait, il réagirait comment ?_ se demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

**- La réponse n'affectera pas mes pensées.**

**- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes confiée à moi. Je suis acerbe, brutal, et j'en passe. Pourtant, vous aviez décidé de me dire quelque chose « qu'on ne dit pas à n'importe qui, n'importe quand et n'importe comment » puisqu'il s'agissait d'une confidence.**

**- J'avais mes raisons.**

**- Lesquelles ?**

**- Je… »**

Elle risqua de croiser son regard. Elle l'admirait intérieurement, mais ne se l'avouait pas, ne l'acceptait pas. Elle ne pouvait pourtant sans empêcher.

**« Je vous aim…ais. »**


	6. Larmes enlacées

**Chapitre 6 : Larmes enlacées**

Les mots sortirent autant simplement que volontairement. Elle savait le danger qu'elle encourait en lui disant cela, même si elle ignorait les actes dont il pourrait faire preuve. Elle attendait patiemment une réponse, un geste, le plus fin soit-il. Un signe qui pourrait lui faire comprendre son erreur ou sa raison. Mais House étant lui-même, l'impossibilité de tirer quoi que ce soit de lui restait présente. Il ne réagissait pas.

Pourtant, il connaissait la raison pour laquelle elle avait agis ainsi. Il le savait parfaitement, n'avait même aucune difficulté à se l'avouer. Seulement… L'hésitation qu'elle utilisait pour le lui dire le laissait perplexe. Il demeurait satisfait, mais aussi déçu. Sa satisfaction venait du fait qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait, comme à son habitude. Sa déception venait du fait qu'il aurait espéré qu'elle réponde plus lentement, plus expressivement. Un besoin de savoir comment elle prenait la chose en face. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'un fardeau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules comme un montagnard qui porte son sac jusqu'au sommet. Seulement, ce sommet, elle ne parvenait jamais à l'atteindre. Il était impossible pour elle d'atteindre quoi que ce soit dont l'identité restait inconnue. House voulait seulement voir le poids de ce fardeau, la volupté, l'amertume avec laquelle elle gérait son passé. Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il attendait patiemment une réponse, un geste, le plus fin soit-il. Un signe qui pourrait lui faire comprendre son erreur ou sa raison. Mais Cameron étant elle-même, l'impossibilité d'ôter son impatience restait présente. Elle ne réagissait pas.

_« __Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai hésité ainsi ? Il risque de se faire des idées… Ou alors c'est moi qui me fais des idées…_ pensa-t-elle.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a hésité ainsi ? Elle risque de se faire des idées… Ou alors c'est moi qui me fais des idées…_ pensa-t-il. »

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que leurs pensées, leurs envies, leurs peurs étaient les mêmes. Il ne s'agissait pourtant de pas grand-chose : des aveux en retard. Mais quelque chose d'imprécis en eux-mêmes avait envie de quelque chose de nouveau. Un changement ? Possible, mais ils ne le pensaient pas. Inconsciemment, un jeu était né.

Ce jeu consistait à ne pas céder. Ils attendaient tous les deux quelque chose de l'autre, sans savoir quoi exactement. L'ambiance étant en chute libre, ils devaient y remédier en avouant leur envie. Le perdant sera celui qui parlera en premier, ou celui qui prendra la fuite. Aucune autre issue, hormis le fait de prier dieu pour réclamer de l'aide. Le dieu dans cette situation fut Chase. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce, sans avoir pris la peine de frapper ou de signaler sa présence.

_« __Ouf… La première fois que je suis rassurée de le voir_, pensa Cameron. »

Chase vit une certaine lueur dans les yeux des deux médecins. Une lueur dont il n'arrivait pas à percer l'identité. Il constata rapidement qu'il aurait dû faire attention.

**« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** demanda House au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

**- Euh… je… je venais voir Allison**, répondit l'urgentiste.

_Allison ? C'est une façon familière de l'appeler… Ah si seulement il savait que Cameron était au courant de ses… galipettes avec Treize. Ou alors il le sait… Dans tous les cas, Cameron est dans un beau pétrin entre moi et lui et peut-être même Treizei… Et s'il décidait subitement de revenir chez elle ? Elle me mettra à la porte ? Non c'est pas possible, vu son hésitation elle doit ressentir… une chose pour moi, et elle me préférera sûrement… Elle n'est pas super fidèle envers lui, puisqu'on cohabite. Enfin, comme on a rien fait pour le moment. Oulà je deviens fou… Pourquoi je pense « pour le moment », il n'y aura rien du tout !_ pensa House, soudainement douteux de lui-même et de sa fidélité envers la solitude. »

Allison ne réagissait pas. Elle était assez perdue dans ses pensées, ou alors elle ne pensait rien. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

** « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- J'ai quelque chose à te dire**, répondit Chase sereinement avec un sourire timide en coin.

**- Non, désolée, je n'ai pas envie de te parler. »**

Encore une fois, les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de rien à vrai dire. Elle vivait dans son petit monde où personne ne pouvait déranger, pas même Chase. Elle s'imaginait seule avec House, sans rien autour et sans perturbations qui puissent exister. Le jeu avait cessé depuis longtemps. Seulement il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion qu'elle devait brisé. Au plus vite.

**« Euh non, excuse-moi, j'arrive**, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter après avoir remis les pieds sur terre.

**- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?** demanda Chase malgré lui poussé sa curiosité purement calquée sur House.

**- Euh, je… »**

Elle n'avait pas de réponse inédite pour lui, surtout que House attendait quelque chose lui aussi. Une réponse. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien, de rien.

**« Pour ****rien****, laisse tomber**, lui dit-elle.

**- Tu es sûre que ça va ?**

**- Oui, oui, parfaitement. »**

Elle s'avança vers lui, avec l'unique intention de sortir de la pièce mais il ne recula pas. Il restait pointé devant la porte à la regarder étrangement.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Lui demanda-t-elle. **Tu ne voulais pas me parler ? **

_Qu'il me dise que ce n'était qu'une erreur, pitié_, supplia-t-elle sans y croire.

**- Oui, t'as raison. **

**_Quel dommage… »_**

Il se dégagea de l'entrée et la laissa passer. Elle sortit de la salle et il vint la rejoindre juste après, laissant ainsi seul House. Celui-ci resta perplexe à l'idée de savoir les deux jeunes tourtereaux seuls, sans lui pour surveiller quoi que ce soit.

_«_ _Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais surveiller de toute façon ? Il n'y a rien qui me relit à elle. J'habite juste chez elle, temporairement, c'est tout. Je ne ressens rien pour elle, elle est juste… plutôt jolie. Bien formée, quoi, mais elle n'est pas pour moi et je ne suis pas pour elle. Je n'habite pas avec elle, elle m'héberge. J'ai déjà hébergé Wilson, et ça ne veut pourtant rien dire… Enfin, j'espère. Je ne crois pas être gay, mais bon. Vivre avec Cameron ne signifie pas qu'on soit ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce que signifie être avec quelqu'un, bon sang ? N'importe qui dirait qu'un homme et une femme sont ensemble quand ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre… Voilà la réponse, donc. Je ne peux pas être avec Cameron simplement parce qu'il faut que je l'aime et que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je n'avance à rien, ça, je le savais déjà. »_

Fier d'avoir fait son petit résumé de sa situation, il alla s'installer dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et tenta de trouver une réponse à son cas soit disant « mystérieux ». Comme pour l'aider, sa petite équipe non complète rentra dans la salle de travail. Il vint les rejoindre.

**« Alors ? Des bonnes nouvelles ?** demanda-t-il en croisant les doigts.

**- Non ! Le test tuberculinique est négatif. Rien au bilan toxicologique, tout comme le sanguin. Rien non plus à l'IRM**, annonça Treize.

**- Eh bien c'est une bonne nouvelle. On sait déjà qu'on est sur une fausse piste ! Sur le puzzle, nous avons mit sûrement deux pièces dans le mauvais sens…** répondit House pas très convaincu.

**- Vous pensez qu'on a pris le cas dans le mauvais sens ?** demanda Treize.

**- Je pense simplement à une maladie auto-immune. Où est Cameron ?**

**- Elle n'était pas avec vous ?** demanda Treize soudainement inquiète.

**- Non, elle est repartie avec Chase. Ne me demandez pas où, je n'en ai aucune idée. »**

Le visage de Treize pâlit brusquement. Elle sortit de la pièce à grande enjambée sous les yeux curieux des médecins, dont celui de House.

_« __La preuve indéniable qu'il y a quelque chose. Je serais quand même curieux de savoir ce qui relie Chase et Treize, mais surtout Chase et Cameron… Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, du moment qu'il vient pas pointer le bout de son nez chez eux, ou plutôt maintenant chez nous…_

**- Où est-ce qu'elle va ?** demanda Taub, principalement pour que House cesse de tergiverser.

**- Sûrement sauver Chase****, répondit le dit House.**

**- Elle ne va pas plutôt chercher Cameron ?**

**- Non, elle va seulement récupérer Chase.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Merci de poser la question. Chase couche avec Cameron, alors Treize veut seulement le reprendre.**

**- Ce n'est pas contradictoire ce que vous dites ?**

**- Non pourquoi ? Chase trompe Cameron.**

**- Avec Treize ?!**

**- Bah oui… Enfin bref, du moment que Cameron revient en un seul morceau, ça ira.**

**- Vous vous inquiétez pour Cameron ?** s'étonna Foreman en ricanant.

_Évidemment que je m'inquiète pour elle. Si elle n'était pas là je passerai mes nuits dans la rue. Qu'il s'imagine des choses, ça me fera plaisir de le tourmenter avec ça_, pensa House.

**- Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ?** s'impatienta l'afro-américain.

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Cameron. D'une certaine manière oui, puisque sans immunologiste il sera plus difficile pour nous de résoudre le problème du patient.**

**- Vous vous inquiétez pour le patient, maintenant ? Depuis quand vous vous inquiétez pour les patients au point de vous inquiétez pour une de vos collègues ?**

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le patient ! Les médecins ne vont pas chez les mamans pour bercer leurs petits, ils ne vont pas non plus chez les junkies pour leur payer une bière, alors pourquoi devraient-ils aller voir des gens pour voir si leur vie fonctionne correctement ?**

**- Il est malade !**

**- Oui, donc je veux seulement savoir ce qu'il a pour ensuite le soigner et pouvoir recevoir les louanges de Cuddy. Je pourrais aussi me vanter auprès de mes confrères les médecins d'avoir pu soigner un cas qu'ils auraient qualifié de difficile. Intelligent non ? »**

Foreman tenta de répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit. Treize et Cameron rentrèrent en même temps mais se séparèrent à peine après avoir fait deux pas, ou peut-être même moins.

Treize était rouge de colère. Elle gardait les poings serrés et elle fixait Cameron d'un regard noir qui exprimait clairement la fureur qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Elle plissa aussi les yeux, signe d'un dégoût profond.

Cameron s'essuyait les yeux toutes les cinq secondes pour éliminer les larmes qui en débordaient. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarquer les regards haineux de Treize sous peine de faire une crise d'angoisse. Ses mains tremblaient et elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Si quelqu'un lui soufflait dessus, les chances qu'elle s'écroule n'étonneraient personne.

House s'abstint de faire une quelconque remarque.

_«_ _Je ne vais tout de même pas risquer ma vie en taquinant Treize et je risquerai de servir de mouchoir à Cameron si je lui disais quoi que ce soit… Déjà que Cameron n'écoutait pas beaucoup quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées mais alors maintenant je n'ose même pas imaginer l'attention débordante qu'elle va accorder au patient ! Génial, c'est un cas prometteur. »_

Il finit donc par décider qu'il fallait mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. Il s'agissait pour lui d'une manière de changer de sujet, de captiver l'attention des deux femmes sur autre chose que la mélancolie, la colère et tout autre sentiment péjoratif.

**« Bien, donc… Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, on peut rétablir un diagnostic. Le test tuberculinique est négatif, donc la théorie de Treize est à exclure**, risqua-t-il.

**- Je vous remercie**, dit-elle sans quitter Cameron des yeux, ni son expression.

**- Je vous en prie, tout le monde fait des erreurs et vous n'êtes sûrement pas une exception.**

_Si on considère qu'avoir fait pleuré Cameron est une erreur, bien sûr_, pensa-t-il en même temps que le son produisant la suivante phrase dépassait ses lèvres :

**- Si ce n'est pas la drogue, quelle autre infection pourrait provoquer des irruptions cutanées ?** continua-t-il.

**- Ce pourrait être la lèpre, ou la leishmaniose s'il voyage souvent…** proposa Cameron d'une voix faible et presque inaudible.

_Elle doit être vraiment mal en point pour parler comme ça… La lèpre provoquerait d'autres symptômes, comme la paralysie mais peut-être que ça viendra plus tard. La leishmaniose serait un peu poussée mais ce n'est pas à exclure non plus…_

**- Bien. Taub et Kutner, faites une ponction lombaire. Foreman et Treize, allez voir s'il coagule, si oui, vérifiez que ce n'est pas important et combien de temps il met pour coaguler. Cameron, mon courrier.**

La petite équipe sortit de la salle pour s'occuper aux différentes tâches demandées. Cameron soupira longuement, assez de temps pour que les secondes pendant lesquelles elle n'essuyait pas ses yeux se transforment en record. Elle contourna House pour arriver finalement devant son bureau, où le courrier dépassait de tous les tiroirs. Elle tira le fauteuil quand il l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Elle évita son regard. Elle savait qu'il y aurait cette lueur adoucissante qui signifiait qu'il voulait tout savoir. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne résisterait jamais à ce regard et qu'elle cèderait. Elle fit donc semblant de prêter son attention aux lettres posées en vrac sur le bureau, ou bien de regarder leurs mains qui s'étreignaient avec tendresse.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** répéta-t-il.

**- Rien… »**

Sa voix ressemblait presque à celle d'un petit chiot qui martyrisé. Elle était faible, très faible. L'effort dont elle faisait preuve pour faire sortir un son de sa bouche, ou l'effort dont elle faisait preuve pour faire un mouvement ne faisait qu'accroître la curiosité de House.

**« En voyant vos petits yeux de cocker battus, votre petite voix de re-calibreuse de centrifugeuse, je sais que vous mentez**, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait douce. »

Et voilà. Elle craqua. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, elle connaissait assez House pour ne pas en douter. Le ton doucereux qu'il avait pris eut pour effet de la faire fondre en larme. Elle tenta de masquer son chagrin en plaquant une de ses mains sur son front, qui recouvrait ainsi son visage.

**« Je… »**

Elle voulait vraiment tout lui dire, tout faire, même ce qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Mais il lui fallait trop de force pour faire cela et elle se sentait si faible… Tellement faible qu'elle dû s'agripper à House pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Elle le tenait juste par le bras, mais c'était suffisant pour que ses larmes se réduisent et que son chagrin rétrécisse. House posa une de ses mains sur le visage de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle avait raison. La lueur dans ses yeux brûlait d'envie de tout savoir. Elle craqua une seconde fois. Les larmes portaient le fardeau qu'elle devait relever. Ce fardeau était si lourd que les larmes tombaient au sol dans un bruit semblable à celui d'une douce cascade. Et ce fut lui qui craqua. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Aucune raison ne qualifiait son geste. Il faisait cela par une soudaine envie qui lui était passée par l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées, et encore moins qu'ils aillent trop loin. Il voulait juste ne plus la voir pleurer ainsi, ne plus voir ce regard mélancolique et triste qui naissait dans son regard. Il voulait juste la voir sourire, la voir rire à chacune des blagues qu'il pourrait évoquer quand ils retourneraient chez elle… Chez eux…


	7. La patience a ses limites

**Chapitre 7 : La patience a ses limites**

Plus tard, Cuddy avait conseillé à Allison de rentrer chez elle afin de se reposer. La jeune immunologiste acquiesça, priant de toutes ses forces pour que House puisse y parvenir aussi.

**« Pourquoi pourrait-elle rentrer et pas moi ?** demanda-t-il à Cuddy. »

L'air enfantin qu'il avait prit, son air Housessien parfaitement modéré, personne ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il y avait en fait quelque de douteux dans ses paroles.

**« Si je me mets subitement à pleurer, je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?** insista-t-il.

La directrice soupira d'exaspération.

_«_ _Eh bien, tout le monde soupire en ma présence. Je suis si ennuyeux que ça ?_ pensa-t-il.

**- House… Vous ne savez pas pleurer !** répondit Cuddy.

**- Mais bien sûr que je peux pleurer ! Hum… A condition qu'il y ait des oignons… Ou de l'ail. Lequel c'est qui fait pleurer déjà ?**

**- Peu importe, retournez vous occuper de ce malheureux patient !**

**- Je ne bougerai pas si ce n'est dans le but de rentrer chez moi. »**

Il se félicita lui-même d'avoir réussi à dire « chez moi », pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il focalisait assez sur l'idée de cohabiter avec Cameron. Suite à ses paroles, il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui trônait en face du bureau de la directrice. En effet, il était venu la déranger exprès pour avoir son autorisation. Malheureusement elle refusait catégoriquement de céder.

**« House, allez bosser !** hurla-t-elle. »

Il sortit cette moue d'enfant qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne le ferait pas, que sa raison soit sérieuse ou non.

**« House… Vous m'exaspérer…** siffla-t-elle en rageant.

**- Oui, j'exaspère tout le monde. Il faudrait peut-être changer de refrain, non ? Genre « Oh House, vous êtes tellement séduisant qu'il faudrait que je vous laisse faire tout ce que vous voulez ! »**

**- Oh House, vous êtes tellement séduisant qu'il faudrait que je vous laisse faire toutes vos consultations.**

**- Vous avez un tout petit peu modifier les paroles, à quelques mots près… Mais vous pouvez recommencer jusqu'à y arriver si vous voulez ! »**

Elle inhala une grande bouffée d'air.

**« Pourquoi tenez vous tant à rentrer chez vous ? »**

Il eut un certain frisson en entendant le « chez vous ».

**« Mon but n'a point changé, gente dame.**

**- Je n'y crois pas. D'habitude, vous flemmardez sur votre fauteuil en regardant des soaps et…**

**- Il n'y a pas de diffusion aujourd'hui !** l'interrompit-il. **Et mon patient ne présente pas assez de symptômes pour établir un diagnostic concret**, ajouta-t-il en devinant les pensées de la directrice.

**- Est-ce que le fait que Cameron soit rentrée est un lien quelconque à votre envie soudaine ?**

**- Pas si soudaine que ça voyez-vous.**

**- Vous n'avez jamais insisté ainsi pour rentrer chez vous.**

**- Mais bien sûr ! Vous voulez éperdument croire que j'ai envie d'aller chez Cameron pour la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler du calvaire que je ne connais même pas !**

_Et elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point c'est vrai !_ pensa-t-il avec férocité. _Bien sûr dans le sens où ledit point n'est pas très élevé !_

**- Cameron a besoin de repos…**, souffla-t-elle.

_Mais oui bien sûr ! Comme ça justifie tout…_

**- Et vous croyez qu'en me libérant elle ne se reposera pas ? D'une, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai la voir. De deux, même si c'était le cas, en quoi ne pourrait-elle pas se reposer ? Ah oui je sais, vous croyez que je veux profiter de sa faiblesse pour faire des choses…Beurk ! ****ironisa-t-il. »**

Elle fit lourdement tombé son poing sur le bureau. La rage la dépassa.

**« House ! C'est soit vos consultations, soit votre patient.**

**- Je peux très bien m'occuper de mon patient par voie… téléphonique. Non, non, j'allais bien dire téléphonique et rien d'autre, rassurez-vous.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas vous occuper de votre patient à l'hôpital, plutôt ?**

**- Si vous ne voyez pas de différence entre l'hôpital et une maison, je n'irai pas dormir chez vous !**

**- Votre série n'est pas diffusée donc vous ne serez pas devant votre téléviseur… Hum…**

_Mais pourquoi faut-il que je rende les femmes curieuses ? Je sais que c'est cruellement attirant d'être comme moi, mais 'faut pas abuser !_

**- Dites moi la vérité et je vous autorise à rentrer.**

**- C'est pas vraiment réglementaire de nous poser un ultimatum pareil !**

**- Hum… Intéressant.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Votre magnifique manière d'employer le « nous ». Comme cela, Cameron est impliquée ?**

**- Non, en aucun cas. »**

Malgré son mensonge, House gardait son calme comme il savait particulièrement bien le faire. Il redoutait bien qu'elle comprenne, mais en même temps ce n'était pas ses affaires et il pourrait toujours faire croire à Cameron qu'il n'y était pour rien.

**« Bien… Je peux toujours appeler Cameron pour lui poser des questions**, continua-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

**- Je suis sourd d'une oreille, mais il me semble qu'il faut qu'elle se repose !**

**- Depuis quand le grand House se soucie de quelqu'un ?**

**- Je ne me soucie de personne. Je cite seulement ce que vous avez dit.**

**- Dans l'unique but de m'éviter de l'appeler, parce qu'elle peut en effet me donner une réponse.**

**- Non, pour vous éviter de faire n'importe quoi parce que vous êtes totalement dans l'erreur.**

**- Pourquoi elle travaille avec vous ?**

_Elle en a de ses manières de passer du coq à l'âne, dis donc… Enfin, heureusement que j'avais préparé ce superbe argument qui tient toujours la route !_ Se dit-il.

**- Parce qu'elle veut échapper à ces fichus consultations de malheur****, répondit-il avec un le ton « de l'évidence incarnée ».**

**- Donc vous avez accepté son aide ? Parce que vous voulez qu'elle revienne ? Parce que sa présence vous manque peut-être ?**

**- Simplement parce que je compatis pour elle.**

**- Vous compatissez ?**

**- Je compatis pour chaque collègue confronté à des heures de consultations. Mais je les envie de ne pas avoir à faire tout un discours pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux.**

**- Elle était en larmes !**

**- Oui je le sais merci !** s'emporta-t-il. »

Il ne pouvait nier qu'une énorme colère transperçait sa voix quand il disait ces paroles.

**« Je vois…**

**- Non vous ne voyez rien**, dit-il, avec ce même ton d'agacement. »

Elle l'ignora. Elle prit le combiné de son téléphone et composa un numéro que House reconnut dès la troisième touche : elle appelait Cameron. Sans même lui laisser le temps de finir, House l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il posa sa canne sur le bureau de la directrice, à quelques centimètres de la main de celle-ci.

**« Je vous interdis d'appeler Cameron. »**

Le sourire de Cuddy s'élargit. Lui, ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans tout ça. L'humour du diagnosticien s'échappait en même temps qu'il pensait s'enfoncer dans le gouffre.

**« Comment savez-vous que je comptais appeler le docteur Cameron ?**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde**, répondit-il du tac au tac.

**- Ajouté à mes doutes le fait que vous refusez de répondre à mes questions.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir devant vos caprices. »**

House perdait son calme. Il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer au fait que quelqu'un puisse lui résister.

**« Vous avez reconnu le numéro de Cameron et vous m'avez empêché de l'appeler**, conclut Cuddy rapidement.

**- Waw, quel sens de la déduction. « Je vais appeler Cameron », j'ai entendu cette phrase au moins trois fois sortir de votre bouche, et quand je vous vois prendre le téléphone, je me demande bien qui est-ce que vous allez appelé !**

**- Ne faites pas l'idiot.**

**- Je vous retourne le compliment.**

**- Pourquoi connaissez-vous le numéro de Cameron ?**

**- C'était mon employée, j'avais son numéro et puis voilà !**

**- Deux choses vous trahissent. Premièrement, ce n'est pas votre genre de retenir un numéro. Deuxièmement, je composais le numéro de son domicile et elle a quitté son ancien logement en même temps que son job avec vous. »**

House ne répliqua pas. Il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet de la démission de Cameron, surtout qu'il était totalement contre. Mais il avait en effet menti, et s'avoua pour une des premières fois qu'il avait eu tord. Il reconnaissait aussi avoir perdu, il s'était trompé de trop nombreuses fois pour pouvoir reculer.

_«_ _Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu sortir de l'hôpital ? Si je n'avais pas fait ça je ne serais pas dans cette situation…_ pensa-t-il, haineux contre lui-même.

**- Alors ?** ajouta Cuddy, voyant qu'il était prêt à céder. »

Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau et joignit ses mains pour poser son menton dessus. Son sourire narguait totalement House mais il décida de ne pas s'énerver. D'un regard furtif, il vérifia que personne à par eux ne pouvait entendre.

**« Je… Hum…**

_Mince, comment je peux dire ça… Surtout qu'elle risque de mal interpréter le fait que je cohabite avec elle… Je fais appelle à mes dons pour me sortir de ce pétrin… »_

Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'implorer ses talents de voyance pour prévoir comment il pourrait s'en sortir. Cuddy resta figé devant la nullité de la chose mais se tu. Quand il eut terminé, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**« Ma manière de dire que j'en ai ras le bol de tout ça**, avoua-t-il.

_Parce que justement, c'est le cas de dire que j'en ai sérieusement ras le bol de devoir perdre une demi-heure de mon temps, ajouté à cela que je vais devoir avoué ce qui me « relit » à Cameron – de manière indirecte bien sûr – sans finalement être sûr qu'elle craquera…_pensa-t-il en rageant mentalement.

**- Je vous en prie. Du moment que vous ne faites pas usage de votre canne. Et du moment que vous vous décidez enfin à me donner des explications.**

**- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.**

**- Pas grand-chose n'est quand même pas rien… Expliquez.**

**- J'ai perdu mes clefs. »**

C'était la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvé de lui dire cela. Elle plissa les yeux, n'ayant pas compris.

** « Et ?** insista-t-elle.

_Quelle exigence quand même ! N'y a-t-il donc aucune place pour le théâtre dans sa vie ?_

**- Eh bien comme Wilson est en déménagement, que mes larbins sont infidèles et que je ne supporte pas Chase…**

**- Oh non !**

**- Eh si****, souffla-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un lourd poids insupportable.**

**- Vous habitez avec Cameron ? ****s'étonna la directrice. »**

**Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit ce qui marqua parfaitement son étonnement. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, imaginant probablement la scène… Une scène qu'elle n'arrivait justement pas à imaginer étant donné le caractère doucereux de la jeune femme et le sarcasme incontrôlable du diagnosticien.**

**  
****- Aucun malentendu, j'ai fait ça par pur intérêt ****personnel**** et seulement parce que je n'avais aucune autre solution ! Et quand je dis aucune autre, c'est bien aucune autre.**

**- Depuis combien de jours ?**

**- Euh… J'ai passé deux nuits dans son appartement.**

**- Waw.**

**- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle****, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses – et aussi par fierté de n'avoir rien tenté.**

**- Ah…**

**- Mais aucune inquiétude, elle me sautera dessus à la première occasion. »**

Cuddy sourit à cette remarque. Sa curiosité assouvie, House était ravi. Il aurait préféré garder le secret, mais d'une certaine manière il était fier que quelqu'un comprenne parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien de concret dans tout ce bazar. Il espérait seulement que l'information ne circule pas à travers tout l'hôpital.

**« Je peux y aller maintenant ?** s'impatienta-t-il.

Elle inclina le visage pour dire « oui ». Sur ce, il sortit du bureau, puis de l'hôpital.

_« __En fin de compte… C'est bien moi qui fais des caprices. »_


	8. Tendresse endormie

**Chapitre 8 : Tendresse endormie**

House arriva sur le parking. Il vit rapidement la voiture de Cameron et alla se garer sur la place qui se trouvait à coté. Il se demanda bien pourquoi il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la voiture pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas à l'intérieur. Il ne fut pas bien surpris de voir le siège conducteur vide. Il prit sa canne et s'engagea dans le bâtiment, puis dans l'ascenseur et enfin devant la porte de la jeune femme. Il hésita quelques instants, peur de sa réaction, puis frappa. Il dû attendre dix minutes avant qu'elle n'ouvre.

**« House ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

**- Et bien, ça se sont des manières de m'accueillir. »**

Elle soupira puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Ce qu'il fit. Il regarda l'appartement de fond en comble ; tout avait été rangé. Plus aucune trace de sa bêtise.

**« Waw…** laissa-t-il échapper. »

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais préféra changer de sujet.

**« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »**

Il redoutait cette question. Il avait longuement réfléchi comment il devait s'y prendre pour lui dire que Cuddy savait, mais en vain. Il planta son regard dans le sien, manière de vérifier sa future réaction, si elle pourrait le supporter.

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la voir comme une femme solide ? C'est vrai qu'elle a pleuré cet après-midi, mais elle devait avoir ses raisons… Elle a quand même réussi à me supporter, un énorme exploit…Et en plus elle est déjà tombée amoureuse de moi pendant pas mal de temps, preuve qu'elle peut encore me supporter donc finalement c'est une femme solide…_ pensait-il.

Sans le vouloir, la prunelle de ses yeux s'adoucie. Devant ce regard charmeur, Allison détourna les yeux, presque involontairement, plutôt par réflexe.

**« Pourquoi vous êtes là ?** répéta-t-elle, sans pour autant le regarder.

**- Disons que… Hum… »**

En voyant son hésitation elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui.

_«_ _Pourquoi hésite-t-il tant ? Il a dû gaffer, encore une fois… J'ai le pressentiment que tout ça va prendre une tournure très… périlleuse voire même mortelle s'il utilise sa canne… Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait des siennes à l'hôpital, sinon __nous__ sommes tous dans le pétrin_, pensa-t-elle. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui fuyait ses yeux.

_«_ _Pitié, qu'elle comprenne sans que j'ai à le dire… Je me sens mal là, très mal même. Je suis dans une __mauvaise__ position, c'est sûrement pour ça… Je suis vraiment dans un sale pétrin et je ne peux pas compter sur elle et sa naïveté pour me sauver… Et si j'utilisais mes talents de devin ?_ pensa-t-il. »

**« Disons que ?** l'encouragea-t-elle, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées. »

Il eut l'impression d'avoir sursauté, mais Allison ne changeait pas d'expression et il en déduit que ce n'était que son imagination. Il soupira, posa une main sur son front et exerça une pression dessus.

**« J'ai dû le dire à Cuddy…** avoua-t-il en un souffle..

**- Quoi ?!**

_Mais quel crétin ! Et si Chase l'apprend, je suis dans de beaux draps moi ! Il ne se rend pas compte une seule seconde que Chase risque de gêner dans tout ça ?! Il met ses propres nuits en jeu ! Quel crétin, quel crétin, quel crétin…Et si finalement Chase en a rien à faire parce qu'il est avec Treize et qu'il décide de me laisser tranquille avec House ? Non, impossible… Quel crétin, quel crétin, quel crétin…_pensait-elle.

**- Vous avez très bien entendu… Cuddy est au courant qu'on cohabite…**

**- C'est une blague ?**

**_Même si elle est de très mauvais goût, j'espère sincèrement que ç'en est une…_****se dit-elle.**

**_Ah ! Si seulement ç'en était une, j'aurai pas perdu une demi-heure à m'expliquer devant Cuddy… _****se dit-il.**

**- Non, c'est très sérieux****, répondit-il presque malgré lui.**

**- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! »**

Il soupira. Il vit que le teint de Cameron devenait de plus en plus écarlate, mais il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de colère et non de gêne. Mais qui sait ?

**« Vous êtes dingue ? Suicidaire ? Inconscient ? Idiot, tout simplement ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Vous viviez tranquillement ainsi sans soucis, et vous croyez que maintenant ça va être pareil ?!** hurla-t-elle. »

Elle était devenue rouge vermillon. Elle tenait dans sa main un crayon. House ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait avec, mais voyait juste qu'il commençait à se tordre. La peur s'emparait presque de lui, mais étant House il piqua dans ses réserves de calme et de patiente pour en utilisait – il devait même avouer qu'il en avait grand besoin.

**« Vous êtes vraiment un crétin fini, vous !** continua-t-elle.

**- Calmez vous…** souffla-t-il doucement.

**- Que je me calme ? Vous êtes drôle, comment je pourrais me calmer ?**

**- Laissez moi vous expliquer.**

**- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Jusqu'ici vous n'avez pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je vous avais dit !**

**- Cameron, écoutez-moi. Je vous jure qu'il n'y a aucun risque. »**

Malgré tout elle ne se détendait pas. Il lui prit la main qui contenait le crayon. A peine le contact avait-il été établi que les doigts de la jeune femme se décontractèrent. Il retira le malheureux bout de bois et le posa plus loin, avant de la pousser brusquement sur le canapé. Elle tomba à la renverse, n'arrivant pas à contenir un cri de surprise.

**« Allons, je ne vais rien vous faire, rassurez-vous… **

**_Pourtant ç'aurait été marrant de voir comment elle réagirait si je faisais réellement « quelque chose » ! _****pensa-t-il tout bas »**

Il avait dit cela en voyant la peur panique qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle demeurait même paralysée de terreur. Tellement paralysée qu'elle ne réagit pas quand il l'installa plus confortablement. Il la poussa légèrement pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle, sans pour autant prendre toute la place du petit canapé.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. »

**- J'essaie de vous détendre.**

**- Vous êtes dingue ?**

**- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »**

Il lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil un peu exagéré. Elle laissa échapper un rire. Le sourire de House s'agrandit en l'entendant, la sachant plus décontractée. Prête à l'écouter, peut-être. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils n'osaient pas placer une phrase, un mot, voire même un bruit. Ils s'attardaient dans une contemplation détaillée de l'autre, sans oser se l'avouer pour autant de peur que les dégâts empirent.

** « C'est bon, vous pouvez m'écouter ?** demanda finalement House en rompant ainsi le silence pourtant pas insupportable.

**- Oui, je crois.**

**- Soyez en sûre parce que je n'ai guère envie de finir comme ce pauvre crayon**, ironisa-t-il en un sourire.

_Comme si je pouvais… Et comme si j'en avais envie, aussi…Ce serait plutôt l'inverse même_, pensa-t-elle.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça**, le rassura-t-elle. **Expliquez-moi plutôt les dégâts que vous avez causés…**

**- En fait… Je voulais rentrer****, dit-il très lentement en ignorant la phrase de la jeune femme.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Evitez de m'interrompre tout le temps ! ****s'emporta-t-il.**

**_Oups, je ne devrais peut-être pas lui parler comme ça… Elle risque de s'affoler et moi je devrai la calmer…_****résuma-t-il en avance, prêt pour un long roman écris. »**

**Suite à cette constatation, il se calma et poursuivit :**

**« Je voulais rentrer parce que je m'ennuyais et parce que… disons que je vous voyais pas trop en forme et si vous vous coupez le bras, qui est-ce qui s'occupera de moi ?**

_Rien que ce début signifie que c'est lui qui a fait une erreur… N'empêche qu'il s'inquiétait un minimum pour moi… Même si c'était indirectement pour lui. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas demain la veille ou il fera la cuisine, la vaisselle ou même un peu de rangement…_pensa-t-elle avec un « sourire intérieur ».

**- Et ? »**

**Il lui fit un regard qui exprimait clairement « ne m'interrompez pas » mais il ne fit aucune remarque étant donné que sa phrase était finie. Il continua son récit :**

**« Je suis allé dans son bureau pour qu'elle m'accorde ça.**

**- Je vous y vois mal.****  
**

**- Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien joué le jeu****, rassura-t-il sans oser lui dire de l'écouter et de se taire.**

**- Je vous crois. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?**

**- Elle ne voulait pas, elle trouvait que c'était louche.**

**- Elle avait raison.**

**- Hum, hum.**

**- Désolée.**

**- Je lui ai sorti le prétexte que je ne pouvais pas travailler en sachant que d'autres, c'est-à-dire vous, pouvaient rentrés. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait sûrement un lien entre mon envie de rentrer et vous, j'ai nié jusqu'au bout. Sauf que je me suis trahi plusieurs fois.**

**- Vous vous êtes trahi ?**

**- Elle voulait vous appeler pour vous posait des questions, et je l'en ai empêchée en voyant qu'elle composait le numéro. Elle a donc su que je le connaissais. J'ai trouvé comme prétexte que c'était parce que vous travailliez avec moi, et que votre numéro était dans votre dossier.**

**- Sauf que ce n'est pas votre genre et que j'ai déménagé. Vous lui avez dit que vous connaissez mon numéro parce que je vous l'ai donné quand vous êtes venu ?**

**- Non, juste dit que j'ai perdu mes clefs et que je ne voulais pas dormir dehors, puisque personne n'était disponible à part vous.**

**- Elle a réagi comment ?**

**- Elle était étonnée, puis m'a posé quelques questions. Elle a été encore plus surprise de savoir que j'avais passé deux nuits chez vous sans vous avoir sauté dessus.**

**- C'est vrai que c'est assez étonnant.**

**- Vous voulez que je vous saute dessus ?**

**- Mais non, j'ai pas dit ça !**

_Et en même temps ça ne me gênerait pas. C'est beau de rêver, surtout quand y'a Chase qui existe toujours et Treize qui ne me lâchera pas_, pensa-t-elle. _Mais de toute façon ça n'arrivera jamais, il vit seulement ici car il n'a pas le choix. Et puis il n'a pas l'air de bien apprécié puisqu'il avait mit un bazar incroyable dans le salon… »_

Elle ne se rendait pas compte que son regard devenait plus gourmand envers House.

_«_ _Je devrais m'estimer heureuse d'avoir toute cette chance… »_

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le regard de House posé sur elle, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle ressentait plus fortement la fatigue qui montait en elle. Elle demeurait submergée par ses sentiments et en même temps ses faux sentiments.

_« __Je ne suis pas mécontente d'être rentrée plus tôt que prévu… »_

Elle sentit la main de House se rapprocher de la sienne. Il lui frôla le bout des doigts dans un agréable frisson. Mélange d'innombrables désirs et d'interminables tensions. La main de House passa en dessous de celle d'Allison, puis la souleva légèrement. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour résister, et sa main reposa lourdement sur celle de House.

**«** **Vous êtes crevée…** souffla-t-il.

**- Croyez-moi qu'il y a de quoi. »**

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda passionnément. Elle se redressa habilement malgré sa fatigue et l'observa plus profondément avant de réellement saisir la main de House. Elle était glacée, et elle la serra fortement entre ses minces phalanges, pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Il fut gêné de ce geste, mais n'osa pas non plus la repousser.

_«_ _Et me voilà coincé… Si je la repousse elle risque de s'énerver, ou pire, de pleurer et elle a déjà eu son compte aujourd'hui… Et si je la laisse faire elle va s'imaginer… des choses…_ pensa-t-il.

**- Dormez**, ordonna-t-il, comme si le simple fait de donner un ordre pouvait la repousser involontairement. »

Elle émit un simple gémissement, une plainte mélangée à un certain plaisir. Elle n'avait pas envie de rompre le contact, mais elle se sentait heureuse de cette touche d'attention.

_« Enfin… S'il s'agit d'une touche d'attention…_se disait-elle pour repousser les faux espoirs.

**- Dormez**, répéta-t-il. »

Voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y vit une étrange lueur… Elle voulait quelque chose. Et mieux. Elle l'implorait du regard.

_« __Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir ? »_

La pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main devint plus forte. Il ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et continua de soutenir son regard, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Elle était fatiguée, mais son regard, lui, restait en pleine forme. Tellement forme qu'elle ne laissait pas paraître une seule seconde qu'elle allait fuir. Elle ne s'attendait seulement pas qu'il prenne sa deuxième main, pour la serrer avec la première.

_«_ _Il n'a jamais été aussi doux avec moi… Peut-être que cela signifie quelque chose ? Non, c'est impossible, House ne pourra jamais… ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un… Mais forcément j'y pense, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Je ne l'aime pas, c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre les moments que j'ai passé avec lui, mais paradoxalement, je le souhaite… J'aimerais revivre les moments qu'on a passé ensembles, les vrais, mais pas pour être repoussée ensuite…Par pour qu'il fuit comme il le faisait d'habitude, pour qu'il ne réagit pas quand je couche avec Chase… Qu'on revive les mêmes moments, mais sans toutes ces souffrances, c'est comme un athée qui réclame l'aide de dieu… _pensa-t-elle avec tristesse, pourtant fière d'avoir trouvé une métaphore digne d'être dans ses sentiments. »

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle rougissait au fur et à mesure que ses pensées avançaient. House devina rapidement qu'elle se faisait des idées, et il en fut tout aussi gêné.

**« Dormez**, redit-il d'une voix inaudible. »

Et pourtant elle l'entendit. Elle se maudit intérieurement qu'il ait continué de persévérer. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qui se passer, elle enleva rapidement sa main de son emprise.

**« House… Je… Hum… Vous vous souvenez avoir mit la pagaille dans mon salon ?**

**- Oui, et je m'en souviendrai toujours****, répondit-il avec un sourire.**

**- Vous vous souvenez aussi qu'il faut vous racheter ?**

**- Ça par contre, j'avais oublié.**

**- House…**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**- Je veux juste que vous restez avec moi, pendant que je dors… **

**- Il y a pleins de sous-entendus dans votre phrase, vous savez.**

**- Ignorez-les. Je veux juste que vous me tenez compagnie… Pendant que je dors.**

**- Idiote. »**

Elle se sentit soudainement vraiment minable. Sa demande était minable, de toute façon. Elle mit plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était gêné. Il détournait même le regard.

**« Même sans votre demande, je serais resté… ****avoua-t-il. »**

Elle resta stupéfaite. Pour la première fois, House agissait comme elle le souhaitait. Pour la première elle reçut quelque chose de House, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à une réticence, une fuite…

**«** **Dommage pour vous. Vous avez loupé une occasion de me faire faire ce que vous voulez****, dit-il en tentant de la taquiner.**** Mais si vous voulez que je reste avec vous pendant que vous dormez, il faudrait peut-être que vous dormez, non ?** ajouta-t-il.

**- Euh… Oui. »**

Elle se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil et le regarda quelques instants avant qu'il ne lui ordonne de fermer les yeux, et elle le fit. Quelques minutes après il s'éloigna, rentra dans la chambre et en ressortit avec une couverture qu'il posa délicatement sur elle.

**« Cameron ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il ne s'affola pas pour autant. Elle était assez fatiguée pour s'être immédiatement endormie. Ce qui le rassura un peu dans la mesure où elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il avait, par réflexe sûrement, poser une couverture sur elle. Il tira une chaise à lui et s'assit dessus. Il la regarda plongée dans son sommeil profond. Il en profita pour l'observer un peu plus attentivement… Les lèvres de la jeune femme remuèrent légèrement. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il les observa plus minutieusement. Il se souvint aussi de la fois où elle l'avait embrassée, pour une fichue prise de sang. Ce souvenir remonté, il se sentait drôlement honteux, mais fier de l'être en même temps. Il approcha doucement sa chaise vers elle, et lui accessoirement.

Et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il l'embrassa.


	9. Un baiser ou la raison

**Chapitre 9 : Un baiser ou la raison**

Un simple frôlement de lèvres. Sa conscience lui répétait qu'il devenait fou, que ses actes devenaient irrationnels. Mais elle dormait, et il ne pouvait donc rien craindre. Du moment qu'il était couvert, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il exerça une plus grande pression sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le contact le rendait nostalgique. Anxieux, presque. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce sentiment. Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme remuer légèrement, et il préféra se retirer. Il constata avec un grand soulagement qu'elle n'était pas sortie de son profond sommeil.

_«__Je n'avais aucune raison de faire ça, rien ne m'obligeait à le faire… »_

Il tergiversait en même temps qu'il se levait. Il alla dans la cuisine et avala une gorgée d'eau avant de repartir vers le corps endormi de la jeune femme, l'observant avec ce même sentiment d'oppression, de regret.

_« __Mais je l'ai fait…»_

Il tira la chaise à lui et s'assit dessus, toujours en fixant les lèvres qu'il avait embrassées vingt secondes plus tôt.

_« __Pourquoi ? »_

Tourner et retourner cette question dans sa tête ne l'aidait pas. Il n'aimait pas rester dans le doute, surtout s'agissant du sien. Il pouvait se trouver l'excuse qu'elle était jolie, que n'importe quel homme n'aurait pas pu résister… Mais restait un seul problème dans sa jolie théorie.

_« __Je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme… »_

Il tourna dos à l'immunologiste pour faire tourner sa canne entre ses doigts, sans risquer de faire des dégâts.

_« __Elle ne saura jamais rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de justification… Pourtant j'en cherche une, que je ne pourrais jamais utiliser. Pourquoi ? »_

Il continua de faire glisser sa canne entre ses fins doigts, mais le rythme s'accéléra tandis que son impatience montait en lui. Il n'acceptait pas ne pas avoir de réponses. Il n'acceptera jamais cette dure réalité.

_« __Tout à ses réponses. Il suffit juste de bien chercher… Et si je racontais tout ça à Wilson ? Non… Il me dirait probablement que je suis amoureux ou d'autres balivernes du même genre… Je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne peux pas l'être, jamais il ne pourra le comprendre. En moins qu'il me dise autre chose… »_

Il fit tomber la canne dans sa main pour l'empoigner. Il se leva, parti en direction de la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se souvint de quelque chose. Il se retourna vers Allison qui dormait toujours.

_« __Je lui ai promis. »_

Il baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il demeurait honteux ou déçu. Encore une fois, il restait bredouille, sans réponse.

_« __House ne tient jamais ses promesses. »_

Il poussa un long soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, pressa le bouton menant au rez-de-chaussée. Les secondes misent pour descendre lui semblaient interminables. Il se sentait honteux, terriblement honteux. Voire même pire.

_« __House trouve toujours des réponses. Et là, je ne suis pas foutu d'en trouver !_ rugit-il en lui-même. »

Il partit vers le parking, enfourcha sa moto et lança un regard désolé à la voiture qui se trouvait à coté, celle appartenant à Cameron. Un second soupir et il démarra le moto, espérant que le bruit fusse assez silencieux pour ne pas la réveiller.

_« Je ne devrais pas avoir de regrets… Elle n'était même pas consciente, elle ne pourra pas m'en vouloir. »_

Il spécula encore longtemps sur ses troubles pensées en elles-mêmes pendant qu'il roulait, en direction de l'hôpital. Il se surprit lui-même à prendre cette décision.

_« __Wilson. Il pourra peut-être répondre à mes questions. Ou dans le pire des cas je pourrais me changer les idées en l'embêtant comme à mes habitudes. »_

***

Un courant d'air passa dans l'appartement. Allison ouvrit les yeux lentement et ne fut pas surprise de ne pas avoir House à son chevet.

_« __House ne tient jamais ses promesses. »_

Elle fut néanmoins étonnée de se voir enveloppée d'une couverture. Elle retira cette dernière et se leva paresseusement, ressentant toujours de la fatigue dans chacun de ses membres.

**- House ?**

Il ne répondait pas. Avec plusieurs appels sans réponses et quelques recherches, elle fut contrainte d'avouer qu'il était parti.

_« __Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par l'esprit… »_

Elle alla tira les rideaux qui cachaient une fenêtre, cette dernière donnant ainsi une grande vue sur le parking. Elle eut beau cherché sur tous les emplacements, elle ne vit aucune trace de la moto orange et noire.

_« __Il est réellement parti… Mais où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être, alors ? Pas à l'hôpital, tout de même… Il nous a justement trahis pour pouvoir le quitter… En même temps, il est tellement tordu… »_

Elle retourna s'allonger sur le canapé, tentant de rendormir bien que le sommeil était parti depuis bien longtemps.

_« __Je me demande… Combien de temps il est restait avec moi… Peut-être juste après que je me sois endormie. Il ne changera donc jamais… »_

Elle fixa longuement la chaise restée à coté d'elle. Une chaise vide.

_« __Il a dû rester au moins un peu… »_

Elle soupira.

_« __Je dois vraiment me faire des illusions… Peut-être que Chase avait raison, finalement. Non, impossible. »_

Elle tira la couverture à elle. Soudain, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, une pensée qui ne ressemblait en rien aux autres.

_« Et si je n'avais pas rêvé ? »_

Elle secoua fermement la tête et fixa la couette à moitié sur elle, puis poussa un second soupir.

_« __J'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir… »_

Elle alla se chercher un livre, puis se recoucha pour feuilleter les pages, ne lisant qu'à moitié. L'envie et l'enthousiasme de lire manquaient. L'envie et l'enthousiasme de voir House, près d'elle, restait et restera toujours présente.

***

House se gara sur sa place réservée. Il descendit de sa moto et partit en direction de l'hôpital, redoutant certainement la réaction que Cuddy aurait en le voyant. Mais pas seulement celle de Cuddy…

_« __Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien dit à personne… Non, Cuddy n'aura jamais le culot de faire ça. Elle sait qu'elle le regrettera, 'sûr qu'avec moi il ne peut en être autrement ! »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

_« __Si __elle__ s'est réveillée… Elle doit sacrément m'en vouloir. Elle a dû se faire de faux espoirs, quand je lui ai dit que je resterai malgré elle. On ne se refait pas ! »_

Il continua son chemin quand il vit de loin une discussion entre Chase et Treize. Ils semblaient en pleine dispute et n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence du néphrologue. Celui-ci s'approcha le plus doucement que sa canne le lui permettait et écouta tranquillement leur conversation. Malheureusement, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait débutée.

**« ****Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de retourner la voir ?!** hurlaTreize.

_La voir ? Il doit sûrement parler de Cameron…_ pensa House.

**- Je veux juste en être certain… Je regarde juste comment elle réagit et c'est réglé !**

**- C'est réglé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Il faut juste que je sache si… House ! »**

Il venait seulement d'apercevoir House. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit que l'infirme partait de son pas claudiquant vers l'hôpital. Malgré sa canne, il restait plus rapide que Chase. Malheureusement il tomba sur Cuddy à peine entré.

**« House ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**- J'essaie d'échapper aux griffes d'un koala sans avoir besoin de ma canne ! »**

Il se retourna légèrement et vit que Chase avait abandonné. House revint sur ses pas.

**«**** Vous vous êtes fait jeté par Cameron ?** demanda Cuddy en chuchotant.

**- Non. J'avais pas envie de rester.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Il lui fit un regard peiné, puis inhala une grande bouffée d'air.

**« J'en sais rien. »**

Il repartit rapidement, bien que personne n'était à ses trousses. Il arriva en un rien de temps devant la porte de Wilson et l'ouvrit, comme d'habitude, sans frapper. Wilson serrait la main d'une patiente, mais se retourna vers House.

**« House ! Je fais mon travail !** gronda-t-il.

**- Euh… Oui, ça j'avais remarqué. »**

Il se retourna vers la patiente.

**« Bonjour madame, si vous êtes actuellement sous le charme de mon ami, cela veut dire que vous n'allez pas tarder à mourir, alors pour éviter de nous faire perdre du temps, merci et au revoir ! »**

Elle lui fit un regard étonné.

**« Ne cherchez pas, il a juste… manqué d'un peu d'affections, quand il était enfant. Et maintenant aussi, d'ailleurs**, dit Wilson sur un ton plein de reproches.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pas en manque**, fis-t-il avec son air flatté. **Moi je ne ressens pas le besoin de coucher avec toutes les patientes en détresse !** ajouta-t-il en montrant la patiente du doigt.

**- House…** souffla le cancérologue, visiblement agacé.

**- Ne me trouve pas l'excuse que tu aimes ta femme, tu n'as plus de femmes.**

**- Veuillez nous excuser…** dit Wilson à l'adresse de la jeune femme. »

L'oncologue accompagna son « ami » sur la terrasse.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**- Besoin de te parler de quelque chose de hautement confidentiel. »**

Wilson ne sembla pas réagir.

**« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?** s'étonna House. **Tu devrais être en extase que pour une fois, c'est ****moi**** qui ai besoin de toi pour des raisons… humaines ?**

**- C'est encore une de tes sales blagues ?**

**- Non… »**

Il avait dit ce « non » avec beaucoup de sérieux et de sincérité, ce qui laissa Wilson perplexe.

**« J'ai vraiment besoin de tes connaissances naturelles sur la race humaine…** continua-t-il, honteux comme il n'avait jamais été. »

Cette fois-ci, Wilson sembla un peu plus réagir. Il recula de quelques pas et fixa House, le moindre de ses gestes de façon à savoir s'il mentait.

**« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?**

**- Non. »**

Le rire de Wilson agaça House.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?**

**- C'est juste que… tu ne viens jamais me voir pour ça. Mais je devine que c'est à propos de Cameron, n'est-ce pas ?**** »**

Le néphrologue lui fit un regard accusateur mais il ne fut pourtant pas étonné.

**« Comment tu sais que ça a un rapport avec Cameron ? ****demanda House de son plus grand calme, redoutant pourtant ce qui allait suivre.**

**- Cuddy m'a dit que tu habitais chez elle**, expliqua Wilson en ricanant.

**- Oh non… Elle l'a dit qu'à toi j'espère ?! Et tu n'as rien dit à personne ?!**

**- Non, on est les seuls au courant. Bon, pourquoi tu es là ?**

**- Vire la patiente de ton bureau, il faut discuter ****sérieusement**, insista House.

_Il doit bien y avoir une raison au fait que Cuddy l'ait dit à lui et à lui seul… Je devrais un jour enquêter de ce côté, tiens… _pensa House en imaginant déjà son futur sale coup. »

Wilson entra dans la salle après avoir soupirer. Il demanda calmement à la jeune femme de sortir. Une fois qu'elle l'eut fait, il s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda House dans les yeux.

**« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu tiens tant à me dire ?**

**- J'ai… »**

Il caressa ses lèvres doucement. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Il releva ensuite le visage vers Wilson.

** « Elle dormait…** dit-il, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

**- Elle ? Qui ça, elle ? Tu parles de Cameron ?**

**- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? ****s'énerva House, ce qui était visiblement sa manière de demander à Wilson plus de perspicacité.**

**- Bien… Et pourquoi elle dormait ?**

**- C'est pas ça qui est important ! Elle dormait parce qu'elle était crevée, c'est tout.**

**- Donc, elle dormait, et ? »**

House soupira, détournant le regard.

**« Et ?** insista Wilson.

**- J'ai embrassé Cameron. »**

***

Dans son appartement, Allison posa son livre avec lassitude. Sa tête était plutôt douloureuse ; elle réfléchissait trop. Ses pensées restaient tournées sur House, il l'obsédait.

Lentement, ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres, puis les caressèrent doucement.


	10. La raison ou le doute

**Chapitre 10 : La raison ou le doute**

_Dans son appartement, Allison posa son livre avec lassitude. Sa tête était plutôt douloureuse ; elle réfléchissait trop. Ses pensées restaient tournées sur House, il l'obsédait._

_Lentement, ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres, puis les caressèrent doucement._

***

Wilson resta d'abord incrédule à la nouvelle de House, puis se rendit enfin compte de ce que cela représentait. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis ouvrit grand la bouche. Il ne savait que dire, et House ria de sa minable position.

**« Pourquoi ris-tu ?** demanda Wilson, ne suivant plus du tout la situation.

**- C'est… lâche. Ce que j'ai fait. Je suis lâche. Tellement lâche que je te rends visite pour que tu me donnes une réponse.**

**- Que je te donne une réponse ? Une réponse à quoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? »**

House acquiesça d'un signe de tête, encore plus honteux qu'auparavant.

**« Waw**, s'étonna Wilson.

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est rare que tu viennes me voir pour savoir quelque chose que tu penses ignorer.**

**- Selon toi, je fais semblant d'ignorer pourquoi je l'ai embrassé parce que j'aurai peur d'admettre la vérité ?**

**- D'une certaine manière, je pense que c'est ça, oui.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ta jolie théorie complète ? Que je l'aime ? »**

Wilson hésita un instant. Il avait au fond de lui, peur de la réaction de House.

**« Ah oui, en effet, tu penses que pour moi c'est l'amour dans la grande prairie verte avec les oiseaux qui chantent et contemplent leurs oisillons chéris ?** ironisa House.

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

**- Tu le penses tellement fort que je l'ai entendu, tu vois.**

**- Ne fais pas de supposition idiote. »**

Il marqua une pause, de quoi transformer cette « simple » discussion en une pièce de théâtre. Bien que rien n'était joué, que presque tout demeurait vérité.

**« Je pense plutôt… Que tu la trouves attirante.**

**- Allez, c'est parti pour un tour !**

**- Tu l'as déjà avoué toi-même. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu la trouvais jolie et bourrée de qualité. C'est justement pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à l'aimer, parce qu'elle a des qualités. Mais on ne peut pas empêcher une personne dotée de tant de choses d'être attirante. Tu as juste… fait ressortir ton instinct de mâle.**

**- Jolie théorie, sauf que ce ne sont pas les seules raisons pour lesquelles je ne l'aime pas.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

**- Elle a trop de qualités, j'ai deux fois son âge, je n'aime personne, je suis un sale con drogué et je la ferai souffrir, et en plus on travaille ensemble.**

**- Vous travailliez ensemble. Ce n'est plus le cas parce qu'elle a quitté ton service. **

**- Oui bon, elle travaille actuellement avec moi !**

**- Actuellement, certes, mais partiellement aussi. Ne crois pas qu'elle restera pour toujours à tes côtés seulement parce que tu le désires. **

**- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ?**

**- Tu ne veux pas être avec elle, mais tu la trouves quand même attirante**, acheva Wilson. »

House ne répondit pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponses, mais aussi parce qu'une cacophonie générale se formait dans son esprit. Impossible de détailler ses pensées, il les cadenassait de manière à ce qu'elles soient impénétrables.

**« Tu as le droit d'être heureux, d'aimer. Tu refuses ces deux points, c'est ton choix. Mais… l'attirance, ça ne s'arrête pas aussi facilement. Tu as peur que cette attirance t'atteigne et mette à bas tes principes. Peut-être que tu l'aimes, peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas. Avec toi, la deuxième solution est bien plus plausible que la première. Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher d'être attiré. C'est comme… Un homme qui va dans une boîte et qui rencontre de jolies femmes. Il les trouve attirantes, sans pour autant les aimer.**

**- Cameron n'est pas une femme qu'on rencontre dans des boîtes ou qu'on considère comme une call-girl.**

**- Peut-être que c'est ça qui t'attire. Elle reste saine, alors qu'elle est magnifique. »**

House ouvrit grand les yeux vers son ami.

**« Tu peux répéter ?**

**- Elle est magnifique. Elle est très attirante. Mais je ne l'aime pas pour autant**, expliqua Wilson. **Je n'ai aucune honte à le dire, je suis sûr que tu peux demander à n'importe quel homme si elle est jolie, ils te sortiront tous la même réponse. »**

House baissa les yeux, assez honteux de lui. Il mit la clef dans le verrou qui refermait ses pensées, auparavant impénétrables.

_« __Je n'aime pas Cameron… c'est… impossible, tout simplement impossible. Je n'aime personne. Et beaucoup trop de raisons me poussent à ne pas croire à ce fameux « bonheur » tant convoité par l'amour. Ou même cet « amour » tant convoité par le bonheur. Les deux sont improbables pour moi, je ne suis pas fait pour passer mes soirées dans un dîner aux chandelles, pas fait pour regarder des films romantiques, pas fait pour… aimer. Cette définition est celle de mon nom et de mon prénom, ni plus ni moins. Cameron est jolie, certes… mais je n'aime pas toutes ces qualités. La perfection rend ennuyeux, la perfection rend imparfait… même si elle est loin d'être imparfaite. Elle n'est pas parfaite __pour moi__. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… elle et moi ne serons jamais ensemble et elle ira fourrer son nez ailleurs… elle ira peut-être voir Chase, et dans le pire des cas, il cèdera… Et je me retrouverai entre un couple qui se bécote sous mon nez contre mon gré, et une employée qui fera la gueule à longueur de journée. Dans le genre « pas de pot », je suis bien tombé… surtout que toutes ces déductions ne me mènent à rien, comme toujours. Je n'ai aucune réponse. Peut-être que pour une fois, il n'y en a pas ? Peut-être que l'action était trop subtile pour qu'une réponse en résulte ? Je cohabite avec elle, je lui prends la main, je l'embrasse… et je n'ai aucune réponse._

**- House ?**** »**

Wilson s'était rendu compte que House ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus. Il se demandait même s'il respirait.

**« House ? **appela Wilson.

**Qu'est-ce qui a ?** grogna House.

**- Je croyais que tu étais mort, pétrifié.**

**- Pourquoi je serais pétrifié ? Parce que j'ai découvert qu'elle est attirante ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !**

**- Tu es trop ludique, tu ne penses jamais que ce que tu fais est sérieux !** Constata Wilson.

**- Tu crois que j'étais sincère quand je l'embrassais ? Alors là tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mais jusque là ! »**

Il se mit de profil et fit glisser sa main derrière sa tête, pour imiter quelqu'un qui s'enfonce la main dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

**« Je ne pense pas que tu étais sincère mais réellement… tu regrettes ?**

**- Non. »**

La réponse avait fusé. House ne permettait pas de mettre un doute là-dessus. Il réfléchissait assez sur la question et finissait toujours par en déduire qu'il ne culpabilisait pas.

**« Tu as aimé ?** continua Wilson.

**- Oui. Elle dormait peut-être mais c'était agréable. »**

Wilson sembla réfléchir quelques temps puis il regarda profondément House.

**« Si tu aimes l'embrasser, alors rentre chez ****vous**** et va l'embrasser**, ordonna-t-il.

**- Tu crois que je vais me transformer soudainement en un gros bisounours qui lui distribue des baisers gratuits ?**

**- Tu veux la payer pour l'embrasser ?**

**- Non, je ne l'embrasserai pas. Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire.**

**- La raison, c'est le bonheur ! Le bonheur c'est le plaisir et ton plaisir, tu le trouves en l'embrassant ! Mais c'est vrai, tu ne veux pas être heureux ! Tu ne peux pas, c'est au-delà de tes forces !**

**- Tu imagines une seconde ce qui se passera si je l'embrasse ?** cria House. »

La goutte avait fait déborder le vase. Dans le cas de House, le vase en question était plutôt petit, et débordait rapidement, surtout s'agissant du sujet : « le bonheur à la guimauve avec les femmes ». Wilson resta stupéfait à la réaction de son ami.

**« Tu t'inquiètes pour ce qui résultera si tu l'embrasses ?** demanda Wilson en détachant bien chaque mot. **Tu as peur de la faire souffrir ? »**

Il prenait cette voix qui se voulait extrêmement lente et audible pour qu'aucuns des mots employés ne dérapent, tout comme la réponse l'aurait fait aussi. Il prenait aussi cette voix qui appréhendait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver en pleine face par la suite. Il scrutait donc l'expression du visage de House. Il voyait de la peur dans son regard, une certaine panique. A l'inverse de ce que House souhaitait. Un long soupir précéda ses paroles.

**« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer. Elle risque de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre plus profond que dans celui où elle se trouve actuellement. Elle est presque… en déprime totale ! »**

Il prit une longue inspiration, tentant d'appréhender le visage ébahi du cancérologue.

**« Elle vit avec Chase**, annonça-t-il.

**- Quoi ?! »**

La surprise de Wilson était telle que la moitié des objets sur son bureau finirent sur le sol.

**« Tu as très bien entendu**, marmonna House, sans prêter d'attention aux entités qui tombaient.

**- Mais, comment tu fais ? Je veux dire...**

**- Il n'est pas chez elle. Il passe ses nuits avec Treize. »**

Il leva la main pour interrompre son ami, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

**« Cameron est soulagée de ne pas l'avoir dans ses pattes, elle ne le dit pas clairement mais pratiquement tous ses gestes le prouvent. Elle ne l'aime pas, mais il est là. Les affaires de Chase sont toujours chez elle, elle n'y prête aucune attention, elle fait comme s'il n'était pas là. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »**

Wilson ne réagit pas. House prit ce manque de réaction pour un « non ».

**« Parce qu'elle n'aime pas être seule, j'entends bien par « seule » qu'elle n'aime pas ne pas avoir un petit ami. Et que pour combler cette solitude elle tente de le remplacer par moi. Elle s'imagine que je vais rester mais elle est totalement perdue dans ses illusions. J'aimerais bien la faire sortir de là, lui dire où elle est et ce qu'elle fait, mais si je fais ça… »**

Il marqua une pause.

**« Elle risque d'être subjuguée par la dépression.**

**- Et ça, ce serait déplaisant pour toi.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de la voir pleurer, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer.**

**- Waw. Tu deviens humain.**

**- J'ai mal formulé, je crois. Je n'aime pas la voir pleurer, parce que quand elle pleure, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je la contemple verser ses larmes. Alors quand je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pleure, je ne sais plus du tout ce que je fais et ça vire n'importe comment. Je fais n'importe quoi et j'ai un minimum conscience que je n'assumerai pas mes actes et qu'elle risque… de ne pas comprendre et d'être plongée plus profondément dans une déprime.**

**- Je crois comprendre. En fait, tu te sens obligé de rester avec elle parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle devienne dépressive, parce que si c'est le cas elle pleurera, tu ne sauras pas quoi faire et tu feras n'importe quoi, sans assumer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par n'importe quoi ?**

**- Je l'ai enlacée… ****répondit House, las.**

**- Quoi ? Elle était endormie ? ****demanda Wilson avec une pointe d'humour mais que House ne traduisit pas.**

**- Non. J'avais demandé à mes larbins de faire des tests puis j'avais dit à Cameron de faire mon courrier puis elle s'est mise à pleurer. Et puis je l'ai prise dans mes bras. On est restés pas mal de minutes comme ça, puis elle s'est détachée de moi et elle est partie. Elle est revenue quelque temps après pour me dire que Cuddy lui avait ordonné de partir, pour se reposer. **

**- Et après tu es allé harceler Cuddy, c'est ça ?**

**- Voilà, t'as tout comprit. Bon chien.**

**- Juste à tout hasard, comment ça s'est passé ce baiser ?**

**- Zut… Tu es obligé de me demander ça ?**

**- C'est toi qui es venu me voir non ? T'inquiète, je ne te sortirai pas la théorie sur l'amour et le bonheur. »**

House poussa un soupir de réconfort, bien que douteux, puis il entreprit de lui expliquer.

**« Elle m'avait demandé de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle dormait. Je lui devais bien ça, après avoir mit le bazar dans son salon… donc… Elle dormait sur le canapé tranquillement puis j'ai vu qu'elle était dans un profond sommeil alors je l'ai regardé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai embrassé. Ce n'était pas vraiment long. Elle a un peu frémi alors je me suis retiré en croyant qu'elle se réveillait mais non, elle dormait toujours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça alors je me suis énervé et je suis parti, alors que je lui avais promis de lui tenir compagnie.**

**- House ne tient jamais ses promesses, à ce que je vois. Je me demande juste… pourquoi tu as accepté de rester avec elle ? D'accord, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse mais tu aurais pu refuser dès le départ ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais tu es bien sûr qu'elle a frémi ?**

**- Presque. Je l'ai sentie remuer, après j'ai fait juste une déduction. Pourquoi, tu trouves ça bizarre ? Après tout peut-être qu'elle a gardé son instinct de l'amour et du bonheur pendant qu'elle dormait.**

**- Non mais… normalement il faut être conscient pour frémir, enfin je ne sais pas. Tu es sûr qu'elle dormait bien ?**

**- Ne me donne pas de doutes, par pitié. Je crois bien qu'elle dormait, je l'ai appelé et elle n'a pas réagi. Elle n'est pas du genre à ne pas répondre à un appel.**

**- Sauf si elle était trop fatiguée pour répondre.**

**- Tu crois qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir et qu'elle sait que je l'ai embrassée ?**

**- Si c'est le cas tu es vraiment mal barré… Elle a frémi comment ?**

**- Je sais, j'étais un peu mal positionné tu vois. **

**- Tu ne t'es pas légèrement concentré pour voir comment elle réagissait ?**

**- Si, mais je ne peux pas être précis, je ne suis pas un distributeur sur demande, moi !**

**- Elle a simplement remué ou elle a ouvert les lèvres ? »**

House émit une sorte de grognement accompagné d'un tremblement. Il savait que le synonyme de « baiser » était « doute », surtout dans ce cas là. Il n'appréciait pas le doute, mais il appréciait ce baiser et il ne savait pas trancher.

**« Maintenant que tu le dis…** commença House.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je crois bien que c'est le deuxième cas. »**


	11. Attention à la traîtrise

**Chapitre 11 : Attention à la traîtrise**

House déposa sa moto sur le parking, devant l'immeuble où habitait Cameron. Il entendit quelqu'un râler et se retourna. Une femme du troisième âge morigénait sur le bruit que produisait sa moto. Par réflexe, il leva sa canne et la femme se tu.

_« __Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle habite dans un bâtiment public ? Le genre d'endroit où les gens sont plus agaçants les uns que les autres… Le genre d'endroit où y'a des gens, tout court ! »_

Il claudiqua jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Il hésita un instant.

_« __Comment elle réagira en me voyant ?_ se demanda-t-il en un soupir. _Roh puis après tout je suis chez moi ! »_

Sur ce, il toqua. Il n'eut pas même attendu une minute que la jeune femme vint l'ouvrir, puis le laissa entrer.

**« Merci…** souffla-t-il comme si un remerciement pourrait la rassurer. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

**« Youhou Cameron !** fis-t-il, en raison du manque de réaction d'Allison.

**- Oui, oui… »**

Elle soupira puis entreprit faire du ménage, devant les yeux peinés du néphrologue.

_« __Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prend la peine du faire du ménage alors que tout est nickel ici ?_ se demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle s'activait devant lui. »

Il sentit qu'elle n'était pas naturelle. Elle n'agissait pas par elle-même, il considérait les gestes de la jeune femme comme… une comédie. Une scène de théâtre pour ne pas qu'elle se plante devant lui à ne rien faire. Son pressentiment se renforça quand il vit qu'elle se répétait dans ses mouvements, voire même qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Comprenant soudainement, il s'avança vers elle et la regarda faire en espérant qu'elle prenne conscience de sa présence. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors qu'elle était penchée sur différents papiers, il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se releva aussitôt. Elle évita son regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il lui prit le menton et le releva vers lui pour l'obliger.

**« Cameron…** souffla-t-il. »

Il fit quelques pas en arrière.

_« __Il ne manquait plus que ça… Qu'elle pleure !_ pensa-t-il en se maudissant du mieux qu'il pouvait. »

Il espérait qu'elle vienne lui, pour aucune raison. Il voulait simplement qu'elle lui montre sa tristesse, qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle pleurait. Il en avait une idée, mais plusieurs réponses s'ouvraient à lui et il ne savait pas trancher, encore une fois.

**« Cameron…** répéta-t-il tandis qu'elle se retournait. »

Elle se figea. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre son comportement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. A ce contact, elle se crispa comme si elle voulait se faire toute petite.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus enjôlée. »

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant essayer dans de vaines tentatives de se libérer de l'emprise de House. Il la retenait toujours.

**« Inutile, avec le tout petit gabarit que vous êtes…** dit-il pourtant sans plaisanter. »

Elle cessa ses efforts et se retourna vers lui. Une unique larme coulait sur sa joue, et House la contempla en même temps que sa propriétaire.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Toujours rien. Il voyait bien que, encore une fois, elle était au bord de la confession mais qu'il fallait quelque chose pour la faire céder.

**« Si vous préférez rester assise dans votre coin, c'est votre choix, je ne vous y empêcherai pas. Mais vous n'avez ****absolument**** pas le droit de pleurer devant moi alors que je suis dans l'ignorance. »**

Elle émit un tremblement qu'elle ne tentait pas de cacher, mais elle demeurait résolue à l'idée de ne rien lui dire.

_« __Les mots ne suffisent pas_, conclut-il. »

Il balança sa canne sur le canapé, puis il serra la jeune femme un peu plus contre son corps. Un bras l'entourait tandis que sa main caressait légèrement ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle se décontractait petit à petit pour se blottir contre lui timidement. Elle versa quelques larmes sur la chemise du médecin, en comptant sur le réconfort que ce dernier lui apportait.

**« Merci…** dit-elle dans un sanglot.

**- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce qui se passe. »**

Il la repoussa légèrement pour voir le visage noyé de la jeune femme. Elle s'efforça d'arborait un sourire, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

_« __Et voilà… elle pleure et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais…_pensa-t-il en se maudissant de ne pas comprendre.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-il pour une énième fois.

**- Il faut… que vous partez. »**

Elle s'étonna elle-même de le lui avouer aussi simplement, alors qu'elle demeurait auparavant résolue à ne pas le faire.

**« C'est-à-dire ?** insista-il avec désinvolture.

**- Chase… veut revenir. Il s'est excusé et il veut maintenant revenir ici, dans cet appartement. Il me l'a dit au téléphone il y a juste dix minutes… »**

House ressentit une haine immense envers le chirurgien, mais aussi un soulagement tout aussi grand maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas – ou presque – de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse.

**« Et vous avez pensé qu'il était préférable qu'il revienne et que vous me rejetez ?**

**- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça…**

_Demain, il y aura un meurtre… Oh oui, je vois déjà aux informations : « un koala a été chassé dans la ville de Princeton »…_ pensa-t-il sur le coup.

**- Bon, alors si ce n'est pas ça, c'est quoi ?** lui demanda-t-il avec fureur pour mettre un terme à ses pensées.

**- Je… j'ai pensé que si je refusais, il aurait des doutes…**

**- Et ça ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit de lui dire simplement qu'il était impardonnable parce qu'il vous a été infidèle ?**

**- Si ! Sauf que… en fait je n'ai pas très bien compris, il m'a parlé de Treize, qu'elle s'énerverait ou des choses dans le genre… »**

House soupira, les choses devenaient presque claires.

**« Ecoutez, ne pensez plus à eux… **

**- Facile, il est juste censé revenir bientôt… Il a les clefs de l'appartement et il peut venir à tout instant. Je ne pense pas aujourd'hui, mais peut-être demain.**

**- Alors c'est décidé ! Aujourd'hui je reste, et demain, on y réfléchira ! »**

Il libéra son étreinte, la laissant respirer un peu. Elle se calmait progressivement, pendant que House enlevait son sac du milieu. Elle restait immobile, à le regarder, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand il se releva, il se rendit compte qu'il était observé de près.

**« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je vais rougir**, plaisanta-t-il. »

Elle ne réagit pas à sa blague.

**« Cameron, ça va aller ?** demanda-t-il sans cacher son « inquiétude ».

**- Je… **

_C'est la première qu'il me demande si je vais bien…_ pensa-t-elle pendant que ses joues s'empourpraient. »

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer ce détail, il ignora même sa propre question.

_« __Elle ne m'a même pas fait remarqué que j'étais parti…_ se réjouit-il. »

Il tergiversa encore quelques instants sur ses doutes, essayant en même temps d'observer l'état de santé de sa colocataire. Elle continuait le ménage, malgré sa faiblesse. Elle faisait tomber à plusieurs reprises ce qui lui passait sous la main, et dans le pire des cas elle se prenait les pieds dans un objet et devait se rattraper à un mur, voire même à House.

Toute la journée se déroula ainsi, jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, l'heure où ils devaient se coucher. House alla le plus doucement possible dans sa chambre « provisoire », préférant ne pas se faire remarquer par Cameron qui sortait tout juste de la douche. Des gouttes d'eau, semblables à des perles brillantes, coulaient de ses longs cheveux dorés. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à House. Elle passa la porte qui menait dans sa chambre et posa la serviette qui était sur ses épaules se retrouva au bord du lit. Allison se glissa ensuite sous les draps, et, malgré son anxiété, trouva rapidement le sommeil.

Dans ses nombreux rêves, elle s'imaginait cachée dans un voile obscur, l'empêchant de faire face à Chase. Elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'il allait revenir, qu'elle allait devoir partager sa vie avec lui en laissant House dehors. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, bien au contraire, elle espérait qu'il reste et l'aide à surmonter cette épreuve. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

***

De son coté, House ne dormait pas. Il qualifiait sa journée de « spéciale », mais n'appréhendait guère la suite des événements. Il prenait conscience qu'il plongeait la tête la première dans les ennuis, mais étrangement il ne voulait pas reculer.

_« __Reculer est un acte que seuls les lâches savent faire. Je me suis comporté comme un lâche aujourd'hui, et il n'est pas question qu'il en soit de même demain. »_

Il se leva avec fainéantise. Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation de manque. Une sorte d'insomnie qu'il ne pouvait combler qu'en faisant quelque chose de défini. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de prendre sa canne et de sortir. Il longea le mur avant d'arriver devant la chambre de Cameron, devant la porte. Il remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte. Il avala un comprimé de Vicodine et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle.

_« __Elle doit avoir l'habitude de laisser sa chambre ouverte… Elle n'espère tout de même pas que j'aille la rejoindre…_ pensa-t-il avec ironie. »

Il l'ouvrit un peu plus. Elle dormait, enroulée dans les couettes. Le plus doucement possible, House entra dans la chambre et regarda tous les coins et recoins de la chambre. Il la trouvait agréable, très « Cameronnienne ».

Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint jaune pâle, assorti au carrelage orangé dessous un tapis vermillon. Le lit reposait contre le mur, au fond de la pièce, jouxtant une table de chevet. Aux pieds du lit se dressait une immense bibliothèque, comportant plusieurs romans ou revues médicales. Sur le mur opposé, en face du meuble, une armoire fermée à clefs. L'espace dégagé donnait l'impression que la pièce était plus grande.

Dans son ensemble, la chambre semblait sobre, et ce détail plaisait fortement à House. Il s'avança vers le lit de Cameron dans le but de l'observer dans son sommeil, quelques instants.

_« __Comment Chase et Treize peuvent-ils avoir des intentions pareilles ? »_

House finit par conclure qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte du mal qu'ils pouvaient faire. Chase n'était probablement pas assez stratégique pour bâtir un plan. House s'approcha de la table de chevet et ouvrit le petit tiroir qui y figurait. Il esquissa un sourire.

_« __Peut-être que Chase n'est pas capable de faire un stratagème, mais moi si ! »_

Il retira tous les livres qui étaient posés dans la table de chevet. Il faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Allison. Il vida un tiroir entier avant de passer aux suivants. Il ne découvrit rien de suspect. Il alla ensuite vers la bibliothèque. Il évita de la vider, pensant que le geste serait exagéré. Il resta bredouille une deuxième fois. Il se retourna vers l'armoire. Il la déverrouilla à l'aide des clefs trouvées précédemment dans un des tiroirs. Malheureusement il ne trouva rien à l'intérieur du meuble, encore une fois. Il observa l'armoire quelques instants.

_« __Trop grande pour que j'y jette un coup d'œil, et apporter une chaise serait trop bruyant et Cameron risquerait de se réveiller. »_

Il décida donc de chercher à tâtons. Il sentit quelque chose de petit et de plutôt solide. Il prit possession de l'objet suspect, et le regarda avec attention, un sourire que les lèvres. Il avait trouvé le petit carnet orange.

_« __Quand elle va savoir ça… waw, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction !_ _»_

Fier de lui, il retourna dans sa chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de ranger celle d'Allison. Il s'installa sur son propre lit et feuilleta le carnet. Il comportait plusieurs poèmes, datant de l'époque où elle étudiait au lycée. L'un d'eux parlait de son mari défunt. Il continua sa lecture, découvrant peu à peu l'histoire de sa colocataire à travers les lignes. Il s'arrêta à une page. Un poème, encore, datant de l'an 2004, l'époque où elle travaillait pour lui. Il tourna la page, encore, et encore, avec autant de stupéfaction.

Troublé, il reposa le carnet et s'enroula ensuite sous les couettes.


	12. Briseur de l'instant

**Chapitre 12 : Briseur de l'instant**

House se réveilla plus ou moins facilement. Il ressentait de grosses courbatures, dû à sa chute durant la nuit. Diagnostic : insomnie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait cinq heures et demie.

_« __Trop tôt pour se lever, trop tard pour se rendormir… Verdict ? »_

Plaisanter sur sa propre personne l'aidait à se sentir moins « victime ». Il finit par se lever – malgré et lui et c'était un fait. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce.

Il constata plus rapidement que nécessaire que Cameron dormait toujours. Il ressentit une certaine douleur à l'estomac, un mélange de culpabilité et d'appréhension.

_« __J'ai déjà ressenti ça… quand j'avais renversé le salon, oui, c'était bien à ce moment là. Mais là, je n'ai pas fait qu'__une__ bêtise, mais __deux__ bêtises. »_

Il alla dans la cuisine et en ressortit avec une tranche de pain de mie dans la bouche. Il n'avait pas faim, son estomac étant trop serré pour pouvoir avaler trop de choses. Une fois qu'il eut englouti le bout de pain, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait une mine déconfite, ajouté à cela qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements depuis presque trois jours.

_« __Peut-être que je devrais quitter cet appartement, en fin de compte…_ se dit-il, se décevant lui-même d'être déçu de cette constatation. »

Il sortit de la petite salle et ne fut guère surpris de retrouver Cameron dans le salon. Contrairement à lui, elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Ils se dévisagèrent.

**« Vous êtes déjà réveillé ?** finit-elle par demander au bout de quelques minutes.

**- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.**

**- Peut-être parce que justement vous ne vous êtes pas endormi et que vous avez préféré vous attarder à d'autres activités, comme… hum… mettre ma chambre sans dessus dessous ?**

**- Il fallait bien quelque chose pour m'occuper, non ?**

**- Rendez-le moi.**

**- Si vous pouvez développer, ce serait une bonne chose de faite !**

**- Rendez-moi mon carnet, s'il vous plaît.**

**- Non, il ne me plaît pas. »**

Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il alla chercher le petit carnet orange afin de le lui remettre.

**« Vous avez lu ?** lui demanda-t-elle, assez inquiète.

_Il fallait absolument qu'elle me pose cette question…_ ragea-t-il contre elle en se dégoûtant encore plus qu'auparavant.

**- Non, j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour jongler**, ironisa-t-il. **En plus de la boîte de Vicodine, vous voyez… »**

Elle esquissa un sourire forcé.

_« __Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sourit alors que je viens de faire d'une pierre deux coups ?_ se demanda-t-il, ne comprenant plus.

**- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez fait une, même deux, bêtises ?** lui dit-elle. »

Elle semblait ravie de cela.

**« Non, je crois que je le sais très bien, merci**, répondit-il.

**- Donc vous n'avez rien contre le fait qu'il faut à présent vous racheter ?**

_Si elle savait que j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit…_ pensa-t-il.

**- Ne me dites pas qu'il faut que je me rachète deux fois ?** répondit-il malgré lui.

**- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais bien sûr vous n'êtes pas de cet avis.**

**- Si. Je l'ai mérité. »**

Il s'éloigna vers sa chambre, la laissant seule dans le salon.

_« __Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? « Je l'ai mérité », ça voudrait dire qu'il culpabilise de quelque chose… peut-être d'avoir lu dans mon carnet, ou alors parce qu'il a pitié de moi à cause de son contenu…_ pensa-t-elle en prenant son déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. »

Elle profita de sa demi-heure d'avance sur son temps habituel pour ranger sa chambre. Il fallait dire que les livres dispersés au sol ne rendaient pas la marche facile, ni même son travail. Au moment où elle reposait avec difficulté son carnet sur l'armoire, elle fit tomber les bibelots qui s'y trouvaient également. Elle laissa échapper un juron tout en baissa la tête pour regarder le résultat. Les débris de verres s'éparpillaient au sol dans un bruit presque assourdissant.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »**

House, qui venait d'arriver, faisait cette remarque en voyant Cameron ramasser les dégâts.

**- Ça ne se voie pas ?** répliqua-t-elle, tentant de paraître le plus détendue possible – ce qui ne marchait fortement pas.

**- Mais arrêtez, vous allez vous blesser ! »**

Elle releva le visage vers lui, très soudainement furieuse.

**« Et est-ce que c'est important ? Hormis le fait que personne ne pourra s'occuper de vous ? »**

Il évita soigneusement son regard. La seule réponse qu'il lui donna fut un geste : il se baissa – difficilement à cause de sa jambe – et l'aida. Elle hoqueta de surprise en le voyant.

**« Mais… mais…**

**- Au lieu de beugler, vous feriez mieux de travailler !** coupa-t-il sèchement, énervé contre lui-même.

**- Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça !**

**- Il me semblait pourtant que votre réplique voulait dire « qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, aidez-moi ».**

**- Mais non, pas du tout ! Vous n'avez pas à m'aider, c'est ma faute, donc c'est moi qui dois m'attarder à la tâche !**

**- Taisez-vous. »**

Sa voix sonna comme un ordre, et Allison préféra ne pas insister.

_« __Mais il est dingue… il me rend dingue… et en plus il se fait mal à la jambe rien que pour… »_

Elle sentit une douleur lancinante à sa main. Elle releva cette dernière vers elle, et observa le liquide rouge dégouliner.

**« Félicitations**, commenta House en voyant le sang s'éparpiller sur le sol. »

Cameron se leva, contourna House et alla dans la cuisine. Elle prit une serviette et posa sa main dessus. Elle revint ensuite dans la chambre. Elle vit seulement que House avait fini.

**« House, vous auriez dû me laissé finir**, rétorqua-t-elle.

**- Mais oui, mais oui. Je suis cruel, hein ? Je fais exactement le contraire de ce que vous voulez que je fasse. »**

Elle remarqua alors à cet instant qu'il ne devenait pas subitement gentil : il voulait juste faire l'inverse de ses ordres, et sachant qu'elle ne lui laisserait jamais faire une tâche, il réagissait normalement pour lui. Elle le suivit juste quand le salon, où il fit tomber les éclats de verres dans la corbeille.

**« Tout comme vous auriez voulu que je m'inquiète pour vous**, ajouta-t-il en observant la réverbération de la lumière sur le verre. »

Telle une illumination soudaine, quelque chose vint à l'esprit de Cameron.

_« __Il ne veut pas m'aider à réparer ma gaffe, il veut seulement faire l'inverse de ce que je veux… il savait que je voulais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais il n'a pas réagi, pour m'embêter… mais d'une certaine manière, il s'est retenu de venir… »_

Elle secoua la tête pour s'enlever tout autre pensée. Elle refusait de penser positivement dans ce domaine là, elle ne voulait plus souffrir dans l'illusion des sentiments qu'House pouvait éventuellement éprouver pour elle.

**« Arrêtez de chercher**, dit-il. »

Elle vit qu'il l'observait.

_« __Oh non… il a compris que je réfléchissais… j'espère qu'il ne lit pas dans les pensées, sinon je serais grillée on ne peut plus théâtralement_, pensa-t-elle. »

Il lui adressa un de ces sourires qui rendent béat avant qu'il retourne se préparer.

_« __Il… c'est fou à quel point il me rend folle… si Chase savait tout ça..._

**- Mince ! Chase !** s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix.

**- Oubliez-le !** hurla House pour qu'elle l'entende d'où il était.

_Si Chase venait ici et voyait House dans mon appartement, à sa place, il ferait une de ses crises de nerfs ou tout le monde est coupable… dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée, encore… »_

Elle plongea dans ses pensées : comment Chase réagirait-il vraiment ? Et House ? Si elle devait perdre les deux à la fois ?

Elle sentit une main s'emparer de la sienne. House.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ****demanda-t-elle. »**

Il se contenta d'observer sa main, en guise de réponse peut-être.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

**- Je regarde votre main, si ça ne se voit pas déjà assez ! »**

Il contempla les coupures, ainsi que le sang qui en sortait.

**« C'est profond**, souffla-t-il.

_Il parle de mon ânerie ou de ma coupure, là ?_ pensa-t-elle sur le coup, s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

**- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?** répondit-elle en réprimant un rire malgré elle.

**- Ça fait que vous n'êtes pas en état de travailler.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**

**- La profondeur de votre plaie !** répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

**Vous ne pouvez pratiquer aucun test**, ajouta-t-il.

**- Mais je suis tout de même en état pour établir un diagnostic.**

**- Certes, mais là on crie « vive le téléphone ! ».**

**- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je n'aille pas travailler ?! Ce n'est pas un jeu, House, je ne suis pas comme vous !**

**- Sauf que vous êtes sous ****mon**** service, ce qui implique sous ****mes**** ordres !**

**- Mais temporairement seulement ! **

**- Temporairement ****et**** actuellement, actuellement veut très bien dire « en cet instant », n'est-ce pas ? Donc en cet instant, vous êtes sous mes ordres et vous n'allez pas travailler aujourd'hui !**

**- Je refuse**, répondit-elle, catégorique.

**- Vous n'allez quand même pas me sortir que vous avez envie de travailler ?**

**- Je ne joue pas ! Je suis payée pour travailler !**

**- Je vous donne deux cents dollars si vous restez ici. En moins que vous estimez que vous êtes mieux payée quotidiennement ?**

**- Je ne marchande pas.**

**- Tant mieux, j'économise mon argent du coup.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, sérieusement ? Que je reste ici ?**

**- Je pensais que vous comprendrez plus difficilement.**

**- J'ai dit « sérieusement ».**

**- Alors, sérieusement, je veux que vous restiez ici pour ne pas vous blesser la main plus qu'elle ne l'ait déjà.**

**- Je vais bien. Je suis médecin, ****moi aussi****, et je saurai dire si je suis en état de travailler ou non**, insista-t-elle. »

Il lâcha – enfin – sa main pour partir se rincer les siennes, histoire d'enlever les tâches rouges qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'essuya avec une autre serviette qu'il amena ensuite à Cameron pour qu'elle renouvelle la sienne. Elle fut touchée de son attention, mais en même temps agacée qu'il l'ignore.

_« __S'il croit que je vais céder si facilement, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines !_ se disait-elle. »

Elle s'essuya la main du mieux qu'elle pouvait, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

_« __Je ne suis quand même pas gamine au point de ne pas pouvoir m'assumer… il n'arrivera donc jamais à comprendre que je suis une adulte, et que…_

**- Vous n'auriez pas des bandages ?** demanda-t-il, la faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées. »

Elle remarqua seulement à ce moment qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Elle plissa les yeux d'anxiété en le voyant agenouillé avec difficulté. Elle alla près de lui et se baissa à son niveau, poussa quelques médicaments devant elle et sortit un rouleau de bandage.

Quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle ne se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle se rapprocha un peu, il fit de même. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais elle se sépara de lui brusquement.

**« Je… désolée**, souffla-t-elle. »

Sa voix faisait croire qu'elle venait de franchir un obstacle insurmontable. Elle voulut le regarder dans les yeux, mais il baissait la tête. Ils restèrent de longue minutes ainsi, elle à l'observer et lui à observer le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de se lever. Elle se redressa tout d'abord et lui tendit sa main valide, qu'il prit sans rechigner. Elle l'aida à se mettre droit et pour la seconde fois, ils se retrouvèrent près l'un de l'autre.

Il ne s'agissait plus de distance, puisque leurs corps se collaient, leur visage faisant presque pareil. Mais ils se détachèrent plus facilement que la fois précédente, se retrouvant face à face sans rien à dire ni à faire. House repassa en boucle le moment où il avait osé l'embrasser, où il avait eu le courage de le faire. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait prit le timbre d'une femme qui avait surmonté les douze travaux d'Hercule. Il la regarda agrippée au lavabo, comme lui le faisait avec sa canne. Les poings de la jeune femme étaient serrés, ses doigts blêmirent. Sa main blessée déborda plus que nécessaire.

**« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je tiens à ce que vous restez ici**, siffla-t-il doucement.

**- Ce n'est pas pareil…** lâcha-t-elle avec cette même voix fatiguée. »

Elle marquait un point, voire même mieux.

**« Restez**, ordonna-t-il.

**- Il faut que je voie Chase. Il faut que je lui explique qu'il ne peut pas revenir.**

**- Ça peut attendre, mais pas votre main. »**

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'entraîna dans la chambre, où ils s'assirent côte à côte. Il garda sa main entre les siennes et tenta de lui bander ses coupures.

**« Vous n'êtes pas en état**, continua-t-il.

**- Si, je…**

**- Restez ! »**

Il fut plus agressif que sur l'ancien « restez », ce qui laissa Cameron perplexe.

_« __Il tient tellement à ce que je reste ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

**- Il y a un problème dans votre « plan »**, lui dit-elle. »

Il détacha son regard des blessures pour le poser sur elle.

**« Je ne suis peut-être pas en état de travailler, mais vous croyez que je peux rester seule ici ?** expliqua-t-elle.

**- Dois-je comprendre que vous cédez ?**

**- Pas si ce problème n'est pas résolu.**

**- Si vous je dis qu'il est résolu, vous restez ? »**

Elle se concentra, imitant une adolescente qui s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle avait tort.

**« Oui…** lâcha-t-elle.

**- Alors c'est réglé. »**

Ayant fini « d'emballer » la main de la jeune femme, il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

**« Mais… et ce problème ?** l'interpella-t-elle.

**- Résolu. »**

Il se retourna et la fixa intensément comme il savait très bien le faire.

** « Je reste ici, avec vous. »**


	13. Plaisanteries effleurées

**Chapitre 13 : Plaisanteries effleurées**

Allison resta sidérée face aux paroles de House.

_« M__ais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête pour avoir des idées aussi délirantes ?_ se demandait-elle. »

Il franchit la porte, la laissant seule avec pour unique compagnie son bandage, qui portait une trace du passage de House. Son odeur. Elle ne restait pas insensible à son contact, mais elle ne voulait pas en faire des idées, des illusions comme elle avait l'habitude de se faire.

_« __C'est simplement… fini. On a terminé quelque chose qui n'a jamais voulu existé ailleurs que dans mes fantasmes… »_

Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de penser à autre chose. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'une technique « efficace » contre l'envie de pleurer. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sortit à son tour, découvrant un House plongé dans l'écran de télévision – ou peut-être pas tant que cela.

**« ****Euh… »**

Ne sachant pas comment formuler sa question, il hésita en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait lui demander. Il se leva simplement pour éteindre la machine, puis retourna sur le canapé. Il réfléchissait encore à la question qu'il voulait poser.

_« __Il n'hésite pas autant, d'habitude… peut-être que… non, je m'arrête là. Il ne faut pas je me fasse des idées, point à la ligne_, se dit-elle. »

Il souffla, ennui et fatigue.

_« __Bah, s'il ne veut rien dire !_ conclut-elle.

**- Comment ça va ? Votre main ?** finit-il par demander. »

Elle resta figée dans le salon, devant lui.

_« __La deuxième fois en une journée… voire même mieux, il est resté simplement pour moi… Non, il est resté parce qu'il ne veut pas travailler, tout simplement. Mais s'il ne veut pas travailler, où est-ce qu'il est allé pendant que je dormais ? Je pensais qu'il serait allé à l'hôpital mais non…_

**- Ohé du bateau. E.T téléphoner Cameron. Message envoyé, réponse en attente. Toc toc toc, y'a quelqu'un ?** plaisanta House, plutôt pour rompre le silence que par réelle nécessité.

**- Je… C'est juste que… ce n'est pas vraiment habituel de vous entendre demander ça.**

**- Ah oui, forcément. Il est vrai que je vais tous les jours chez vous, que vous pleurez tous les jours, que vous vous coupez la main tous les jours, qu'on… »**

Il hésita. Cameron fronça un sourcil, préférant qu'il poursuivre. Il remarqua ce détail et soupira avant de continuer avec des mots presque inaudibles.

**- …manque de s'embrasser tous les jours…**

_Quoique…_ se dit-elle soudainement. »

Elle fit un « saut périlleux » dans ses pensées. Par « périlleux » il était bien évidemment entendu qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas si facilement. House s'y habituait. Il ne pouvait pas dire une phrase – un mot – sans qu'elle ne tergiverse dessus, qu'elle ne tente de trouver un quelconque sous-entendu qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de formuler. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de détourner le regard en voyant qu'elle rougissait. La contempler la mettrait sûrement mal à l'aise, ce qu'il voulait éviter.

_« __Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça, moi ? Je m'en fiche pas mal de ce que pense les autres… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse une crise devant moi, comme ça… Ni même quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je l'ai déjà enlacée deux fois, en une journée qui plus est. A croire que j'en deviens fou. Elle me rend fou. »_

Un long silence demeura soudainement. Ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées, essayant d'en ressortir. En vain. A chaque reprise, ils voyaient l'autre encore en pleine transe, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. House mit fin à cette ambiance.

**« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, vous savez ?**

**- Pardon ?** dit-elle, n'ayant pas entendu la phrase de House.

**- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question**, répéta-t-il.

**- Euh… Laquelle ?**

**- Vous êtes vraiment obligée de me demander de répéter ?**

**- J'ai oublié, excusez-moi d'avoir une mémoire de poisson rouge…**

_Même si ce n'est pas mon genre d'oublier les questions… waw, à croire qu'il pénètre mes pensées maintenant !_ pensa-t-elle.

**- Est-ce que votre main se porte bien ?** souffla-t-il finalement.

**- Ah oui je m'en souviens à présent.**

**- Mais en quoi ça vous gêne de répondre ?**

**- Non, ça ne me gêne pas !**

**- Ça va ?**

**- Euh… Oui, plus ou moins.**

**- Plus ou moins ?**

**- Je ne ressentais pas la douleur, mais maintenant que vous m'en parler j'ai mal ! »**

Elle fit mine d'être énervée – ce qui était sincèrement faux. Elle était même ravie qu'il s'intéresse « un peu » à elle. Même si ces nombreux détails étaient anodins pour n'importe qui, pour elle il s'agissait d'une toute autre histoire. Romance à l'eau de rose parfumée à la guimauve dégoulinante.

_« __Le pire, c'est que j'ai vraiment mal… je vais presque en penser que House est ma vicodine… Ô House, ma drogue ! Plus dangereuse qu'un teckel, plus inappropriée qu'un bretzel !_ pensa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire, proche d'un éclat de rire.

**- Pourquoi vous souriez ?** demanda-t-il, assoiffé par sa curiosité.

**- Non, rien…**

**- Si, dites-moi…** insista-t-il.

**- Je pensais juste à… quelque chose de marrant.**

**- Quelque chose de marrant ? Qu'est-ce c'est ?** demanda-t-il bien qu'elle ne répondait pas. **Dites sinon je vais à la rue ! »**

Sa menace fit effet.

**« Je… pensais juste que c'était bizarre que je ressentais la douleur quand vous en avez parlé. Puis… j'ai fait un rapport avec la vicodine.**

**- Je suis votre drogue, quoi.**

**- Plus dangereuse qu'un teckel, plus inappropriée qu'un bretzel !** dit-elle en prenant un air théâtral. »

Il arbora un magnifique sourire, avant de lâcher un rire – tout aussi magnifique soit dit en passant. Un de ces sourires et un de ces rires dont raffole totalement Cameron. Elle en était presque béa, fascinée par lui mais non, elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées.

**« Vous avez de ces idées…** souffla-t-il une fois calmé, laissant échapper un dernier ricanement – ce qui prouva qu'il ne simulait pas.

**- Je ne vous le fait pas dire !** répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'empourprait. **Mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas encore dépassé le stade final de l'humour à la Greg House.**

**- Hum… je suis vraiment inapproprié ! Un vrai bretzel. Suis-je bon à croquer ?**

**- Je n'aime pas les bretzels.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous aimez alors ? A part votre régime spécial ?**

**- Je ne fais pas de régime ! Sinon j'aime… »**

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

**_« House !_** s'exclama-t-elle en même temps que ses pensées.

**- Oui ?**

**- Non, je complétais ma phrase. Je voulais imiter vos fichues manies.**

**- Je vous ai seulement fait le coup une dizaine de fois…**

**- Seulement ça. J'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque à chaque fois. Vous devrez être accusé d'homicide volontaire !**

**- Intéressant. »**

Elle ne répondit rien. Le nombre fois où elle avait entendu ce simple mot la troublait – ce qui semblait d'ailleurs intéressant. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi on le lui répétait. Elle réagissait normalement, naturellement, mais ils trouvaient tous cela intéressant. Inexplicablement. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Il la contempla, réjoui de partager un appartement avec une femme aussi resplendissante. A exclure la cicatrice qu'elle s'était faite à la main. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle fit de même.

Il s'agissait presque d'un jeu pour eux. S'observer mutuellement, s'admirer, voire même parfois s'épier. Le plus passionné par l'autre gagne. Mais leur obsession était sans commune mesure. Aucun signe d'amour, de tendresse. Seulement de l'admiration, mais un bien grand mot, ce « seulement » !

Presque par réflexe il tendit un bras vers elle. Elle n'hésita pas avant de se blottir contre lui.

_« __Quitte à réfléchir, dans de bonnes conditions c'est mieux_, pensa-t-elle. »

Il entoura le corps de la jeune femme avec ses bras, avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui. La magie d'un instant, leur magie et leur instant. Il respira discrètement l'odeur sucrée de la jeune femme, elle respira discrètement le tee-shirt de House imprégné de cette odeur chaude et apaisante. Doucement, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le divan.

_« __Et de trois_, pensèrent-ils en chœur.

**- House ?** appela-t-elle.

**- Hum ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant que je dormais ?**

**- Je suis allé voir Wilson.**

**- Vous êtes allé à l'hôpital ?!**

**- Pas pour être hospitalisé, hein ! Je voulais seulement le voir, c'est tout. Cuddy n'a rien dit en me voyant, enfin si mais je ne lui ai pas donné de détails.**

**- Pourquoi vous vouliez voir Wilson ?**

**- Il est doué en relations humaines.**

**- Vous aviez besoin de ses conseils ? C'est rare… Pourquoi ?**

**- J'avais peur de faire n'importe quoi…** souffla-t-il avec exaspération. **Quoi ? Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?** ajouta-t-il face au regard intrigué de Cameron. »

Elle esquissa un bref sourire, mais elle savait qu'il avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir, même malgré la difficulté pour se regarder en face.

_« __Sauf qu'il n'est pas « tout le monde », il se piège lui-même. C'est… de plus en plus surprenant. D'autant plus qu'il à l'air... gêné, voire même timide. Non, ce n'est pas son genre… Mais pourquoi avait-il peur de faire n'importe quoi ? Qu'il aille voir Wilson est assez rare, mais d'habitude il se contrôle parfaitement… »_

Elle se redressa, toujours à moitié affalée sur lui. Il vit que l'expression d'Allison avait changé, laissant place à des yeux inquisiteurs qui traduisaient son envie d'en savoir plus.

**« Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, je vais rougir**, lâcha-t-il avec pourtant un regard gourmand. »

Elle détourna les yeux.

_« __Il a toujours eu cette manière de me regarder dérangeante…Presque… passionné… Non, je me fais encore des idées… Allison, arrête-toi tout de suite, il ne t'aime pas… il ne t'aime pas… Mais cette façon de me regarder… alors que je n'arrive que très rarement à le faire céder simplement en le fixant…_

**- Pourquoi avoir peur ? Vous avez toujours eu un contrôle absolu de vos émotions, jamais vous ne bronchez même si quelque chose vous dérange**, finit-elle par demander, toujours en contemplant le vide.

**- Ça ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que rien ne me dérangeait ?**

**- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, c'est tout. La seule chose que vous laissez transparaître quand quelque chose vous déplait c'est un regard qui fuit. »**

En même temps qu'elle prononçait cette phrase, ses yeux dérivèrent sur les siens. Il ne tenu pas quelques secondes que ses iris bleues myosotis partirent à la découverte de l'écran de télévision noir – il était rare de voir ce dernier en mode repos. Allison l'observa, certaine de ne pas s'être trompée. Elle laissa échapper un doux rire qui attira l'attention de House.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez drôle ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Absolument rien. »**

La réalité était qu'elle trouvait l'ambiance trop pesante. Elle s'habituait à l'idée que House relâchait l'atmosphère, étrangement. Il possédait une sorte de décontraction, qui contaminait la pièce petit à petit. Il était… son remède face au stress.

_« __Ma drogue. »_

Elle fit l'effort de ne pas s'esclaffer une deuxième fois, mais ce détail échappa à House.

_« __Peut-être qu'il peut déchiffrer une expression, mais il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées pour autant… Tant mieux, d'ailleurs… S'il savait ce que je pouvais penser de lui parfois…Je serais premièrement très honteuse envers moi-même et les sentiments que je peux « parfois » éprouver, et deuxièmement j'espèrerais une réaction venant de lui alors que je saurais d'avance que je ne recevrais rien. »_

Elle lutta contre l'envie de se ruer dans ses bras une seconde fois. Trop indiscret à son goût, sûrement. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, bien au contraire. Elle tentait juste de se retenir, de ne pas trop s'exprimer ouvertement surtout quand il s'agissait de House. Étrangement elle avait envie de le sentir près d'elle, de savoir qu'il était là et qu'il ne partirait pas.

Elle réalisa tout juste à cet instant qu'elle se tenait au-dessus de lui, laissant une distance à-peu-près convenable à l'aide de ses mains placées sur le torse de l'homme. Malgré cette soi-disant « distance », son visage demeurait à une trentaine de centimètres seulement du sien. L'idée d'être aussi « éloignée » de lui sentimentalement mais aussi « proche » de lui physiquement la fit devenir écarlate. Au contraire de ce que lui pouvait laisser transparaître. Il se redressa un peu, diminuant d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres l'écart de leurs visages.

**« Vous êtes assez longue à la détente**, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire rieur.

**- Vous attachez cette partie de mon caractère à ma prétendue naïveté, bien sûr ?**

**- Cela va de soi, non ?**

**- Peut-être. Mais si c'est le cas, j'agis totalement comme d'habitude.**

_Contrairement à quelqu'un_, pensèrent-ils. »

Il se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil, agrandissant cette fois-ci la distance qui les séparait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle regrettait aussitôt ce qu'elle avait dit. Il soupira en la voyant.

_« __En me repoussant, il agit comme d'habitude. Il ne prêterait tout de même pas de l'attention à ce que je dis ?_

**- C'est rare de vous voir aussi prévisible**, commenta-t-elle. »

Le regard de House devint tout aussi sec que le ton emprunté par Cameron. Rapidement, il s'empara des bras de celle-ci pour les retirer de son torse. Ce geste la fit tomber sur lui. Elle avait à présent les mains sur les épaules de House, sa joue collée contre la sienne et, plus important, son corps collé au sien.

**« ****Hé !** se plaignit-elle.

**- Prévisible dites-vous ? »**

Elle se redressa légèrement. Dix centimètres seulement et leurs lèvres pouvaient se frôler.

**« Parfaitement ! Prévisible. Très prévisible même. »**

Elle s'étonna de sa conviction sur ce point : il croyait ce qu'elle disait.

_« En même temps c'était prévisible qu'il fasse quelque chose d'imprévisible non ? Je ne mens donc pas…_

**- Vous dites ça seulement dans l'espoir que je fasse un acte semblable à celui-ci ? »**

Il passa ses bras autour du dos de la jeune femme et releva la tête pour que leurs joues se touchent à nouveau. La vivacité de ce geste fut étourdissante.

**« Alors ? »**

Elle chancela légèrement sur le coté. Peut-être le poids de House, peut-être sa force intérieure qui faiblissait.

**« J'ai l'impression d'être un pantin entre les mains d'un marionnettiste professionnel…** avoua-t-elle.

**- Dois-je comprendre que je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux de vous ? »**

Il reposa sa tête contre le fauteuil et arbora un sourire des plus charmant, qu'Allison ne manqua pas de voir grâce à la proximité de leurs visages.

**« Certainement pas !** s'exclama-t-elle. »

Il afficha une moue d'enfant comme il savait très bien les faire. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Allison, puis sur celui-ci de House. Presque inconsciemment – par réflexe –, l'attention de Cameron fut posée sur les lèvres de House.

La situation lui semblait parfaite : les tendresses aussi brusques que douces ne cessaient pas, elle était à cheval sur lui, leurs visages étaient sur le point de se frôler.

En parfaite harmonie, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent…


	14. Cacophonie enclenchée

**Chapitre 14 : Cacophonie enclenchée**

_En parfaite harmonie, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent…_

Le baiser débuta. House prenait soin de ne pas brusquer la jeune femme, essayant d'immortaliser le moment autant pour lui que pour elle. Un moment pensait-il parfait. Il caressa doucement le dos de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle laissait balader sa main valide sur le torse de l'homme – son homme, le sien, juste en cet instant. Elle évitait à la perfection le plongeon dans ses pensées, préférant se rappeler de chaque mouvement qu'ils entreprenaient. Ils entendirent subitement un bruit, un grincement aigu. Mais rien ne pouvait les arrêter en cet instant même. Mais ce « rien » là n'incluait pas cette voix, signe de la présence d'une personne possédant une voix furieuse et terriblement sonore.

**« Allison ? »**

Celle-ci se détacha brusquement de l'homme au-dessous d'elle – il était redevenu un homme, plus le sien. Elle se redressa et vit le visage cramoisi de Chase. Ce dernier, choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, serrait les poings et fixait House d'un regard presque semblable à celui d'un tueur – mais bien sûr un regard incomparable à celui de House qui, lui aussi, l'observait d'un œil mauvais, bien plus effrayant soi dit au passage. Ils étaient avides de savoir lequel des deux cèderait en premier, par peur du regard de l'autre. House gagna la partie. Il finit par se retourner vers Cameron et la pousser légèrement sur le côté du plus soigneusement qu'il le pouvait, faisant gaffe de ne pas la bousculer. Ce verbe qualifiait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans les pensées de Cameron.

« _Chase… est revenu. Non, je ne peux pas y croire, pas maintenant… Juste quand je passe un cap avec l'un, l'autre débarque sans crier garde et rompt tout le charme… C'est impossible, je dois être maudite. Ou alors je suis dans un mauvais rêve, quoique pas si mauvais vu que House et moi nous sommes __enfin__ embrassés ! Et puis ma « drogue » maintenant partie, je recommence à avoir mal à la main… Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mise ? Chase ne risque pas de m'aider à comprendre, ni House d'ailleurs… Il suffit que j'arrête de réclamer de l'aide pour que justement, on m'aide… Et si j'arrêtais tout simplement de me plaindre ? Peut-être que les soucis s'arrangeront… C'est bien une méthode à la House ça, mais justement, je ne suis pas House. Malheureusement. »_

Elle remarqua à peine que House s'était levé avec pour intention de sortir.

**« House, non ! **appela-t-elle tout de même, ne voulant pas perdre sa précise mine d'or qui lui apportait tous ces soucis. »

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Sa canne tremblait sous la pression qu'elle devait supporter, un peu comme lui-même.

**« Restez…** souffla Cameron. »

Finalement, il se retourna. Il passa son regard d'Allison à Chase, mais il fit un bref arrêt sur les yeux de Cameron. Un simple regard leur permis de comprendre les pensées de l'autre. Cameron se leva en un bond.

_« Il n'a tout de même pas l'intention de me laisser seule maintenant ? »_

Chase barra la route de la jeune femme. Il avait une lueur dans les yeux qui faisait comprendre à cette dernière que ses intentions ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

**« Chase, laisse-moi passer veux-tu ?** lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

**- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?** s'exclama-t-il. »

Le visage du chirurgien s'empourprait de colère au fur et à mesure qu'il repassait la scène dans sa tête.

**« Et tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais écouter tes ordres simplement parce que tu es ****enfin**** là ?** finit-elle par dire. »

Elle regretta ses paroles quand elle vit qu'il méditait ses paroles.

_« Mince ! Il va penser que je l'attendais, à tous les coups. Encore mieux, il va s'en servir pour mener la vie dure à House… Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans ma galère, et j'ai entraîné House en plus…_ pensa-t-elle, le détestant de plus en plus – se détestant elle-même également. »

Elle fit un pas sur le côté mais il l'imita, refusant de la laisser aller plus loin.

**« Chase, ne fais pas l'enfant et laisse-moi passer ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer des heures…**

**- Je refuse de me dire que tu as osé aller voir House !**

**- Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et où je veux ! Et surtout avec qui je veux – du moment que ce n'est pas du harcèlement – et tu n'es pas là pour te mêler de ma vie privée !**

**- Je fais parti de ta vie privée, mais il semble que ta mémoire soit réduite à la dernière cajolerie de House ?**

**- Tu es ****censé**** faire parti de ma vie privée, ce qui totalement différent. Si tu avais le moindre respect pour moi, tu ne partirai du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication ! La franchise, ça existe.**

**- Je suis là pour quoi à ton avis ?**

**- Aucune idée ! Tu comptais peut-être faire foirer mes plans, ou alors tu pensais effectivement que j'avais oublié que tu étais parti ?**

**- Je suis revenu dans cette maison, auprès de toi. »**

Allison lança un furtif regard à House. Il observait la scène depuis son début, guettait les moindres mouvements de Cameron pour voir si elle tenait le coup. Elle était sur le point de craquer, elle n'arrivait jamais à dire « non » à quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé dans sa vie. Elle voulait de l'aide, un peu d'aide. Mais la seule personne capable de lui fournir cette aide était House, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur ses intensions.

**« Tu n'aurais quand même pas l'audace de me virer d'ici ?** dit Chase d'une voix doucereuse, ou plutôt suppliante. Rien à voir avec le charme de House. »

Elle trembla à cette phrase. Il n'avait plus d'appartement, et elle n'aurait pas le cœur à le laisser dehors. Elle se sentit soudainement dans la même situation qu'avec House. Elle devait faire un choix, qui pouvait lui coûtait cher, certes, mais elle devait. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec deux hommes dont un qui l'aimait et croyait que c'était réciproque, et l'autre elle ne savait pas précisément ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle lança un autre coup d'œil à House, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mis à part le fait qu'il la fixer plus intensément encore. Ce regard la mit mal à l'aise et elle en oublia presque la question.

**« Allison ?** appela Chase du même timbre.

**- Tu… t'es débrouillé pendant quatre jours. Ce… ne serait pas cruel de ma part de te mettre à la porte, si ?**

**- Parce que tu crois que c'est pas cruel de me montrer un… un… »**

La fureur qu'il exprimait l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, bien qu'elle comprit aussitôt à quel épisode il faisait référence. Elle ne mettrait jamais ses problèmes sur le compte du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec House, d'une part parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage, d'autre part parce qu'elle avait trop aimé ce moment pour le faire finir aussi sinistrement.

**« Tu pars, à l'improviste, du jour au lendemain. J'apprends que tu es bien plus qu'un ami avec Treize. Tu crois que je vais réagir comment ? **répondit-elle, agacée.

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi lâche pour aller voir ce crétin de drogué.**

**- Apparemment il n'y a pas de grandes différences entre un drogué face à la drogue et un koala face à du bambou ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.**

**- Tu m'insultes ? Je n'y crois pas. Je savais que tu pleurais dans ton coin, je viens te consoler, et comment je repars ? »**

Elle lâcha prise à cet instant. Elle tomba dans le doute : devait-elle vraiment le virer ? Entre House et Chase, le choix était vite fait mais ce serait cruel dans n'importe quelle situation. House considéra un peu mieux la phrase qu'avait prononcée Chase :

_« Alors comme ça il savait qu'elle pleurait dans son coin ? Et comment le savait-il ? Sûrement parce que Treize le lui avait dit, puisque c'est justement Treize qui a fait pleurer Cameron. Je ressens de plus en plus de haine envers ce koala – merci à Cameron d'avoir repris cette bonne expression – et pourtant je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Enfin, si, je sais pourquoi. Je veux seulement conserver ma place dans cette maison ! Eh oui c'est important de dormir bien confortablement, surtout quand je suis si bien hébergé par une jolie femme qui s'occupe de la cuisine, du ménage, et tout et tout… Une jolie femme qui raffole de moi, quoi. Chase ne s'en sortira pas comme ça…_

**- Va-t-en, on remettra cette question à plus tard**, conclut-elle. »

Préférant ne pas insister, il sortit. Elle fut soulagée de ce retrait. D'une certaine manière, elle menait la « partie » pour le moment. Elle se plaqua une main sur le front. Sa galère lui paraissait tellement immense qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

**« Ecoutez, je… »**

Elle leva la main et House s'interrompit. Il attendit, elle aussi. Mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi. Le portable de House sonna, mettant fin à cette attente. Voyant qu'il s'agissait du numéro de l'hôpital, il hésita.

_« Le moment n'est pas le bon… Mais en même temps, ça romprait le silence_, songea-t-il. »

Finalement, il décrocha. Il émit un grognement pour le faire signaler, et il n'eut pas besoin de plus.

_**« House !,**_ s'exclama la voix de Foreman.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

_**- Le patient a vomis du sang**_, répondit Kutner. »

House comprit qu'ils avaient mit le téléphone en haut-parleur. Il s'éloigna de Cameron pour ne pas qu'ils découvrent qu'il était en sa présence.

**« Combien de temps pour stopper l'hémorragie ?** demanda House une fois dans la chambre.

_**- Environ un quart d'heure.**_

_Fièvre, éruption cutanée, diarrhée, hémorragie…_ se rappela House.

**- Sa fréquence cardiaque est à combien ?**

**- A peine plus élevée que la normale… Quatre-vingts sept,** répondit Treize, _**mais son pouls est régulier.**_

**- Quel âge a-t-il ?**

_**- Vingt-cinq ans. Nous avons cherché des virus, qui… Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »**_

House comprit que la question n'était pas pour lui, mais pour une personne qui venait de rentrer.

_**« House n'est pas là ?**_ fit une voix de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_Chase ! Bon sang !_ pensa House.

**- House vous êtes là ?** appela Treize. »

_Bip bip bip_. House lui avait raccroché au nez. Il enfila rapidement son manteau et alla dans le salon. Cameron se trouvait sur le canapé, allongée, dénuée de tout sentiment. En réalité, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, à chercher une solution. Elle entendit House arriver, mais ne broncha pas.

**« Cameron ? »**

Elle répondit à l'aide d'un soupir. Il se plaça devant elle pour l'obliger à le regarder, puis il attendit qu'elle sorte de sa « transe ». Une fois fait, elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus, inconsciente que le temps courait à vive allure. House détourna le regard rapidement, malgré lui.

**« Cameron, c'est Chase, il…** tenta-t-il. »

Le nom « Chase » la fit réagir. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et ne cacha pas son anxiété.

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?** s'exclama-t-elle.

**- Il est arrivé à l'hôpital, il est dans mon bureau, et… »**

Elle ne le lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'était déjà levée. Elle mit rapidement sa veste tandis que House la regardait faire, impuissant. Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand il se décida enfin.

**« Non, j'y vais**, lui dit-il. »

Elle fit volte-face et le regarda avec peine.

**« House. ****Je**** suis responsable, pas vous. Je n'avais qu'à être plus prévenante**, souffla-t-elle – un côté masochiste ressortant subitement.

**- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire ? Qu'il revienne ? Dans tous les cas vous êtes perdante, car non seulement ils seront tous au courant de notre cohabitation, mais en plus vous devrez vous coltiner Chase !**

**- Ce sont ****mes**** problèmes. J'improviserai, ça ira. Hors de question que vous y allez, ou même que vous m'accompagnez. Restez ici.**

**- Je vous accompagne si je le souhaite. J'ai ma moto, vous avez votre voiture. Où est le problème ?**

**- Le problème c'est que si on arrive tous les deux, ça fera encore plus louche ! Et si vous allez le voir, ils chercheront à savoir pourquoi vous expliquez les choses à ma place !**

**- J'improviserai. **

**- Ce sont ****mes**** problèmes, pas les vôtres. J'en ai déjà assez mit sur votre dos pour le moment, à Chase et à Treize aussi, d'ailleurs. »**

Vu qu'il ne semblait pas céder, elle s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit. Elle ne savait pas si cette façon la mènerait à ses fins. Elle sentit les mains de House se poser sur ses hanches, mais il ne semblait pas être résolu à aller plus loin. House n'était pas dupe, il comprit rapidement son petit jeu. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Allison.

**« Hum… Je devrais céder ou en demander encore ?** souffla-t-il.

**- En demander encore serait beaucoup trop long…**

**- Donc vous n'auriez pas dit non ?** dit-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle.

**- Ce n'est pas le moment, House… **répondit-elle avec un regard qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il voyait juste. »

Elle vit le sourire qu'il lui adressait. Elle sentit qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle tourna donc les talons et décampa rapidement. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vu, mais il alla tout de même à la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'elle partait bien.

_« C'est ridicule… M'assurer que tout va bien, ça ne me ressemble pas… Je suppose que son « restez ici » était un de ses ordres… Dû à une de ces fichues bêtises… Inutile de me répéter pourquoi j'ai agit comme ça ! »_

Il observa la voiture s'éloigner avant de rejoindre le fauteuil et d'allumer la télé. L'horloge annonçait l'heure de son soap ! Une manière pour lui de se décontracter, d'enlever un peu ses soucis. Mais il ne s'agissait justement pas de ses soucis.

_« Il faut absolument que j'arrête de me mêler de ses affaires… si je veux que rien ne me retombe dessus. Et si je veux protéger mon égo. »_

Il reporta son attention sur le soap. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, il se lassa.

_« Je l'ai déjà vu… C'est vrai qu'il y a des rediffusions de temps en temps… »_

Il aperçut ensuite un livre, posé sur une table à environ un mètre plus loin. Il ne s'y trouvait pas, quand il était parti.

_« Probablement celui qu'elle lisait… »_

Il se rappela quelques instants sa « trahison ». Il avait mal agi, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais ne voulait seulement pas qu'elle devienne malheureuse, qu'elle pleure, et qu'il perde la tête pour une énième fois. Il s'interrogea quelques minutes sur le pourquoi du comment avant de décider qu'il fallait passer à autre chose. Il alla dans la chambre de Cameron. Il trouva des piles de feuilles au-dessus de l'armoire – il se souvenait en avoir prit quelques unes au passage, lors de sa recherche – et s'en empara d'une. Il retourna dans le salon et nota les symptômes du patient : fièvre, éruption cutanée, diarrhées, déshydratation, hémorragie. Il songea quelques instants à un cancer, ne sachant pas lequel.

_« Si j'appelle Wilson, je me ferai passé un sacré savon… Déjà que la dernière fois il m'a renvoyé ici pour que j'aille voir Cameron. S'il apprend que j'ai laissé Cameron partir, je risque de subir son courroux… »_

Renonçant finalement à l'idée d'appeler son « ami », il pensa qu'il était temps de se reposer un peu. Histoire de se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Il s'allongea sur le divan et, après une brève pensée pour Cameron, il s'endormit.

Il se sentit rapidement très engourdi. Il ne saurait expliquer précisément cette sensation, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

_« Chouette ! Ça me fera passer le temps ! »_

Il préféra donc laisser le rêve aller plutôt que de l'interrompre. Il ne comprit pas tout d'abord la signification de cette rêverie : une sorte de territoire désert. Des arbres asséchés, de la roche un peu partout et quelques personnes qui défilaient. Il se rendit compte après plusieurs minutes qu'il n'y avait que des femmes. Seulement des femmes. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il s'en fichait bel et bien. Du moment que son cerveau travaillait, il demeurait comblé. Il rêva qu'il marchait, sans aucun but ni ambition, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il s'interrogea plus profondément : pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ça ? Il continuait d'avancer, et remarqua ensuite qu'il ne boitait pas. Une chose qui n'était pas bien étonnante dans un rêve. Il remarqua ensuite un endroit un peu plus ensoleillé qu'un autre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que ses jambes le menaient à cet endroit, une manière de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de sa destinée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il errait dans ce lieu étrange, il vit de plus en plus de personnes. Mais au milieu de l'étrange clairière, il n'y avait rien. Il s'approcha, sans en avoir prit pour autant la décision. Il se retrouva au milieu de la lumière, ne sachant que faire. Il vit une silhouette se former, près de lui. _Une femme, sûrement_, songea-t-il. La femme en question semblait plutôt mince, et la lumière la rendait pâle. Il ne pouvait voir mieux, la lumière l'éblouissait. Il obtint seulement à cet instant les réponses à ses questions.

En sursaut il se réveilla. De la sueur coulait sur son front, il l'essuya rapidement. Il regarda la pendule qui affichait seize heures.

_« J'ai dormi une heure ? »_

Il fut étonné de la longueur de son sommeil. Tout s'était déroulé lentement, mais les événements passaient si rapidement… Il secoua la tête pour ne pas plus réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il change la situation, s'il ne voulait pas perdre ses beaux principes.

Il prit sa canne et fit les cent pas dans l'appartement. Sa jambe le harcelait, lui demandait un réconfort, mais une panne soudaine de Vicodine l'empêchait de soulager cette douleur. Marcher en rond dans l'appartement n'arrangeait pas sa douleur, mais l'aidait à mieux réfléchir. Il voulait réfléchir. Il s'inquiéta soudainement pour Cameron.

_« Est-ce qu'elle s'en est sortie avec Chase ? Est-ce que Treize ne la pas étranglée ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que je suis chez elle ? Est-ce que Chase a reçu une bonne leçon ? »_

Trop curieux de savoir ce qui se déroulait à l'hôpital, il sortit du domicile.

Une fois dehors il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi avec sa veste.

_« Plus rien ne m'étonne. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent déjà tout, à cause de Chase bien évidemment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête ? Il veut vraiment faire foirer les plans de Cameron et non seulement « les miens » bien que je n'ai pas de but précis si ce n'est de rester sous un toit ? Ou alors il compte seulement me faire virer pour qu'il prenne ma place – même si c'est plutôt moi qui ai pris la sienne – mais Cameron ne le laissera pas faire… »_

Il s'installa sur sa moto et démarra. Le bruit l'assourdissait plus que d'habitude. Il devra passer chez le garagiste au retour, sûrement. Il partit sur la route et effectua le trajet menant à l'hôpital.

***

Une fois sa moto garée sur le parking, il rentra dans le bâtiment. Il remarqua tout de suite la cacophonie qui y régnait. Ou plutôt, les cris de Cuddy résonnaient dans le hall. La victime était Chase. House ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine compassion pour le jeune chirurgien, mais cette compassion s'envola aussi rapidement que de nouvelles pensées obscures faisaient surface.

_« Il mérite seulement ce qu'il a, et même Treize, il ne la mérite pas. »_

Il s'approcha donc et vit le visage pourpre de Cuddy.

**« Que puis-je faire pour vous, m'dame ?** dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

**- J'aimerais finir ce que je suis entrain de faire ! Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas vous incruster de la sorte ?** morigéna-t-elle.

**- Ma mère m'a apprit qu'il fallait toujours demander aux bonnes personnes les bonnes choses. Vous êtes la bonne personne et Cameron la bonne chose. »**

La directrice lança un regard en biais à Chase, qui tenta de se faire tout petit. Il se sentait coupable, ou du moins c'était ce que House pouvait percevoir dans son expression. Il se retourna vers Cuddy, qui semblait bien gênée de la situation – encore une fois une analyse de House. Elle se racla la gorge et se décida enfin à répondre à sa demande.

**« Elle est en larme sur le toit. »**


	15. Noyée dans l'action

**Chapitre 15 : Noyée dans l'action**

House s'approcha lentement de Cameron. Prise de sanglots, elle ne remarqua pas la présence de House, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui parler.

** « Cameron… »**

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne devait pas exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

**« Je vous avais pourtant dit de me laisser y aller. »**

Il ne trouva pas d'autres mots. Il pensait que la meilleure façon de parvenir à ses fins était d'aller droit au but.

**« Ah ? Vous avez eu raison ? C'est vraiment le genre de chose qui ne vous ressemble pas, House**, persifla-t-elle sèchement malgré les larmes qui coulaient. »

Sa voix tremblait, et son ton ironique faisait comprendre à House qu'elle n'acceptait pas cette réalité. Elle observait le vide, comme si elle se fichait des raisons qui menaient House à venir ici. Elle tapotait le rebord du mur de ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un piano.

**« Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais la prochaine fois, ayez un peu plus confiance en moi**, reprit-il.

**- Alors comme ça, j'aurai du vous faire part des mes ennuis ?** lâcha-t-elle.

**- Ce sont les miens aussi.**

**- Et en quel honneur ? Vous croyez que parce qu'on partage un appartement on partage aussi nos soucis ?**

**- Je vous rappelle que je suis menacé d'aller dormir dans la rue. Ça y est, ça vous revient ? »**

L'expression de Cameron trahissait le fait qu'elle avait oublié ce détail. Les problèmes qui venaient à elle lui semblaient bien plus important, mais elle se rendit seulement compte maintenant que l'unique but était de « sauver » House.

**« Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin vous sortez de votre sorte de transe. **

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**- Savoir pourquoi vous êtes en larme, donc accessoirement qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. Ah non mince, c'est l'inverse. Je veux savoir qu'est-ce qui s'est passé donc accessoirement, pourquoi vous êtes en larmes. »**

Elle esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt.

_« __Ce n'est décidément pas la veille que je la verrai sourire au moins vingt quatre heures_, pensa-t-il en remarquant ce détail.

**- C'est beaucoup trop compliqué, je n'arriverai pas à vous expliquer**, lui dit-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte d'essayer ? Je suis privé d'explications, ou quoi ? »**

Le faux air contrarié de House fit craquer Cameron. Elle arrivait de moins en moins à résister à ses caprices, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Peut-être la peur qu'il la trouve ennuyante, quand elle dira « oui » à tout ce qu'il désirera ?

**« Je vais pleurer, attention**, prévint-il. »

La voix de House la fit sortir de ses pensées.

**« Ai-je enfin le droit de savoir ? »**

Elle inclina son visage en un « oui ».

*** FLASHBACK ***

_Allison arriva sur le parking de l'hôpital et gara sa moto en vitesse. Elle était furieuse, contre elle-même qui plus est. Elle n'en voulait pas à Chase, il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal. Elle refusait d'y croire, même si House la persuadait que son soi-disant petit ami était en vérité le grand méchant loup._

_Elle rentra dans l'hôpital. Elle fut pourtant étonnée de voir des pairs d'yeux vrillés sur elle, comme si elle était une voleuse réputée ou une tueuse en série. Elle gloussa d'horreur en essayant en vain d'appréhender ce qui l'attendait. _

_Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de House. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise des regards qu'on lui portait, et sa tête commença à tourner. Elle tituba quelques mètres avant d'enfin voir la porte vitrée qui menait à la salle des diagnostics, celle où elle travaillait quelque mois auparavant et maintenant provisoirement. Elle toqua trois coups après avoir lancé un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur de la salle._

_Foreman vint l'ouvrir. Son regard à lui aussi avait changé. Il la dévisageait comme si elle cachait un secret qui ne pouvait être percé, comme s'il était avide d'apprendre quelque chose. Il en était de même pour tout le reste de l'équipe, ajoutés à eux Cuddy et Wilson. Ils s'étaient réunis autour de la table, apparemment en grande discussion avant l'arrivée d'Allison._

**_« Euh… Excusez-moi de déranger_**_, suffoqua-t-elle, épuisée par l'accueil qui lui était réservé. »_

_Elle entendit au même moment un son étrange. Par réflexe, elle se retourna vers le bruit et elle vit un stylo cassé en deux, celui de Treize. Allison comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir, qu'il était bien trop tard. Elle remarqua seulement après la présence de Chase. Il se tenait assis sur le fauteuil de House, sans aucune gêne. Elle pensait qu'il ne devait pas se permettre de s'approprier des affaires des autres de la sorte, mais elle comprit également qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose._

**_« Pourquoi vous êtes-là ?_**_ demanda Cuddy, la seule qui semblait un minimum comprendre la situation avec Wilson, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. »_

_Allison ne répondit pas. D'une part, parce qu'elle demeurait dans un état léthargique qui lui empêcher de réfléchir. D'autre part, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse appropriée à lui donner. Elle connaissait la raison de sa venue ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer devant tout le monde qu'elle voulait savoir si Chase avait tout dévoilé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle ne voulait pas faire croire qu'elle se transformait en House._

**_ « Je… ne supporte plus l'ambiance chez moi_**_, finit-elle par dire._

**_- Quelle grande nouvelle ! Tu lâches enfin ton House ?_**_ s'exclama Chase, fier de lui. »_

_Les joues de Cameron s'empourprèrent de plus belle._

**_« Ce n'est pas mon House !_**_ protesta-t-elle._

**_- Et ce n'est pas non plus à cause de lui que tu es ici_****_,_**_ répliqua-t-il._

**_- C'est en parti vrai… Ce n'est pas la _****_principale_****_ raison. »_**

_Les regards braqués sur elles se firent plus denses encore, ainsi que la gêne d'Allison._

**_« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être Jack l'éventreur_**_, dit-elle après quelques coups d'œil derrières la porte vitrée._

**_- Hum… disons que… »_**

_Wilson n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, mais Cameron devina à peu près immédiatement la raison._

**_« Chase nous a appris quelque chose_**_, poursuivit-il._

**_- Ou plutôt il a apprit à quelque chose à l'équipe, non ? »_**

_Le cancérologue lui fit un bref sourire en guise de réponse. Sourire qu'elle interpréta comme un « oui »._

**_« Depuis quand ?_**_ intervint ledit Chase._

**_- Depuis quand quoi ?_**__

__**_- Ne fais pas l'idiote ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est chez toi ?_**__

__**_- Aaah ! Tu parles de House ! Donc en réalité mon accueil si chaleureux est dû au fait que tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue, et qu'on me prend pour un monstre qui trompe ses amants ? »_**

_Elle constata rapidement qu'elle visait dans le mile._

**_« Depuis quand ?_**_ insista-t-il, sa fierté disparaissant soudainement._

**_- Quatre jours._**__

__**_- Trois nuits ?_**__

__**_- On n'a pas couché ensembles, est-ce que cela te semble assez clair ?_**__

__**_- Oh, tu as réussi à te contenir ou bien c'est lui ?_**__

__**_- Aucun des deux mais les deux à la fois. _**__

__**_- Pourquoi il est chez toi ?_**__

__**_- Pourquoi n'y serait-il pas ? »_**

_Son refus de répondre à la question agrandit la curiosité des médecins. _

**_« Il ne sait pratiquement rien du pourquoi tu es chez moi ni quoi que ce soit… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais en savoir autant que lui !_**_ s'exclama Allison._

**_- Simplement parce que tu n'es pas _****_sa_****_ petite amie !_**_ répondit Chase, furieux. »_

_Deuxième stylo cassé de Treize._

**_« Et pourquoi tu devrais savoir ce que qui se passe à côté de ce que je fais avec toi ? Pourquoi moi je ne devrais pas être au courant de ce que tu fais, à l'extérieur de _****_ma_****_ maison ?_**_ demanda Cameron, les larmes coulant presque._

**_- Et qu'est-ce que tu devrais savoir, à ton avis ?_**__

__**_- Il me semble que tu es bien plus qu'un ami avec Treize._**__

__**_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? C'est une sorte de vengeance ?_**__

__**_- Oh je vois. Tu n'as pas donné l'intégralité de notre conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas précisé qu'on avait eu une petite anecdote là-dessus, et que tu n'as jamais nié qu'il se passait quelque chose. »_**

_Troisième stylo cassé de Treize. Une larme commença à couler sur la joue de Cameron, elle se sentait prise au piège, ce qu'elle n'appréciait guère._

**_« Ce n'était pas la peine de venir si c'est pour pleurer_**_, rétorqua Chase. »_

_Le peu d'intérêt qu'il apportait à la tristesse de la jeune femme déstabilisa cette dernière. Elle sentit pour la deuxième fois ses joues devenir écarlates, mais il était plus question de fureur que d'autre chose. Comment les médecins faisaient-ils la différence ? Une question idiote qui lui passa par la tête qu'une fraction de secondes._

**_« Retourne donc voir ton House, faire des galipettes pendant que je tente d'arranger les choses_**_, insista Chase, enfonçant le couteau plus loin que nécessaire._

**_- En quoi ça te dérange tant que je vive avec House ? Hein ? Tu pensais pouvoir partir et revenir comme ça, revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Et tu t'étonnes qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ! Je vis avec House, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »_**

_Quatrième stylo cassé de Treize. Cameron n'eut pas le temps de se demander où est-ce qu'elle trouvait tout ces stylos qu'elle ne supporta plus l'ambiance. Elle sortit. Elle fit quelques mètres à peine qu'elle entendit déjà les protestations nonchalantes de Cuddy, qui courait à présent derrière Chase pour qu'il obtienne une correction._

*** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***

House écouta le discours avec un minimum d'attention. A peine le début avait-il commencé qu'il s'était détaché de la conversation, voyant qu'elle n'était pas responsable.

**« Et au final, tout ça pour dire que Chase est un imbécile**, conclut House.

**- Non, il a raison d'être énervé contre moi…**

**- Oui, et s'il vous demande de vous jeter par la fenêtre, vous pensez qu'il faut le faire car c'est un dieu qu'il faut bénir ?**

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Arrêtez de me morigéner à chaque fois que j'ai un avis ! »**

Elle se rendit compte quelques secondes après de son insolence.

**« Excusez-moi…** souffla-t-elle.

**- Vous ne vous arrangez pas, décidément. Je déteins peut-être un peu trop sur vous. Ou alors je dois penser que vous avez raison de vous énerver. »**

Allison enfouit sa tête sous les bras et laissa échapper un frisson.

**« Vous avez froid. »**

Il s'agissait plus d'une constatation de la part de House plutôt qu'une question.

**« Non… »**

Un autre frisson arriva, trahissant ainsi son mensonge. House ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'il retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Plutôt ravie d'elle, elle serra le tissu contre elle et inhala une bouffée de l'odeur de House.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'écoutez jamais ?** se plaignit-elle malgré elle.

**- Vous avez oublié que j'avais toujours raison, apparemment. »**

Elle arbora un sourire, moins furtif que les précédentes fois. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant d'être noyé dans des larmes.

**« Je ne vois vraiment pas où est-ce que vous êtes en faute. Il vous a trompé ! On a rien fait et il nous accuse, défendez-vous !** protesta-t-il.

**- Mais je me suis défendue ! Mais pas de la bonne façon… Leurs regards, leurs manières de me dévisager… Ça m'a mis mal à l'aise alors quand il a clairement laissé comprendre qu'il se fichait de moi, j'ai perdu la tête. »**

House se rappela enfin de ce qu'elle avait dit.

**« Et vous avez prétendu qu'on vivait ensemble. Une vraie cohabitation, pas un « il a perdu ses clefs », c'est ça ?**

**- Et maintenant on est dans de beaux draps, par ma faute.**

**- C'est une jolie image que vous me montrez… »**

Elle ne fut pas sensible à sa remarque plutôt comique.

**« House… Ce n'est pas le moment pour plaisanter… Vous pouvez comprendre ça, au moins ?**

**- Roh… Si vous tenez tellement à pleurer, je ne vous l'interdis pas. Mais on n'est peut-être pas si mal fichus que ça. Soit Wilson et Cuddy pensent qu'en effet on vit ensembles et ils vont ne pas en croire leurs yeux, soit ils pensent que vous avez perdu la tête et ils interprètent de la façon que j'ai présentée.**

**- Vous avez dit quoi ?**

**- Que j'avais perdu mes clefs, et que je n'avais pas d'autres solutions. Ils m'ont cru, ils ont essayé de me persuader que c'était autre chose, mais finalement ils en sont restés là.**

**- Au moins vous vous êtes tenu à carreau, contrairement à moi qui est fait n'importe quoi.**

**- Tout de suite les grands mots ! C'est rattrapable votre gaffe… »**

Le ton doucereux qu'il prenait commençait sérieusement à emballer Cameron. Elle le fixa longuement, admirant chacun des traits qu'il prenait dans cette situation. Elle essaya par la même occasion de voir comment il réagissait, comment il réagirait si elle faisait une autre erreur. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher prise. Il la contempla autant qu'elle le contemplait, mais elle se sentit apparemment plus gênée de ce regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, résistant à l'envie de réitérer l'action qui renfrognait Chase. Au bord du gouffre, elle se rapprocha de lui. Un troisième frisson la traversa, et House crut que le froid la hantait encore. Il s'éloigna.

_« __Et en plus il avait l'intention de se laisser faire_… se maudit-elle en voyant le recul de House.  
_  
_**- Vous avez toujours froid ?**demanda-t-il.

_Heureuse que ça soit une question…_ se réjouit-elle.

**- Euh… oui… »**

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait en fait pas de ça… Elle entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna vers la porte ouverte. Chase fit son entrée sur le toit, pas moins furax que la dernière fois. Allison eut un regret plus vague en le voyant. L'urgentiste s'approcha d'elle.

**« ****J'aimerais te parler. »**


	16. Franc amour

**Chapitre 16 : Franc amour**

Allison acquiesça rapidement. Elle se retourna vers House qui s'éloigna de son pas claudiquant, emportant son visage de marbre qui aurait pu trahir de l'anxiété. Il rentra néanmoins dans le bâtiment, tandis que Chase s'avançait vers la jeune femme. Il ne remarquait pas qu'elle tremblait de froid, il ne remarquait d'ailleurs rien du tout. Il regardait le vide, cherchant des mots suffisants. Il réfléchissait.

**« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? C'est passionnant tu sais ?** rétorqua Allison en grelottant.

**- Pas la peine d'être aussi sèche…** marmonna-t-il comme réponse.

**- Alors montre moi comment tu fais pour ne pas manquer d'ironie maintenant, je t'en prie. Tu sais tellement bien t'exprimer, si calmement…** lâcha-t-elle sans pour autant plaisanter. »

Il soupira. Elle se sentit sans aucune liberté… L'oiseau qui voulait atteindre le ciel alors qu'une cage l'en empêchait. Cette cage, Chase l'avait posée. Ce dernier ne se décidait toujours pas à la regarder en face.

**« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?** souffla-t-il faussement déçu.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurai dit… Pour me faire remonter les bretelles ? Ou alors simplement pour que tu te moques de moi ?**

**- Écoute, je ne cherche pas à te rendre la vie impossible, mais seulement à te comprendre.**

**- Pas la peine, si tu n'arrives pas à savoir que la seule chose que j'aimerais c'est un peu de liberté, ça ne sert strictement à rien.**

**- Je ne parle pas du fait que je t'empêche de vivre avec House, mais du fait que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi en quatre jours tout à changé, pourquoi tu m'ignores soudainement.**

**- On peut dire que ces derniers temps tu m'as tellement facilité la vie… **

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas profité du fait qu'il était à ta merci pour te jeter sur lui ? »**

Les joues de Cameron passèrent du blanc au rouge.

**« Simplement parce qu'il n'est pas aussi facile que toi**, finit-elle par répondre en interrompant ses fantasmes.

_Eh mince ! Je viens de sous-entendre que s'il était facile je me serais jetée sur lui… »_

Il risqua un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune femme, et remarqua ses joues empourprées.

**« Tu l'aimes**, siffla-t-il.

**- C'est une affirmation ou une question ?**

**- Une affirmation. Tu l'aimes.**

**- Aucunement je ne l'aimerai, tu le sais très bien.**

**- Ce que je sais c'est que tu l'as aimé pendant plus de trois ans et qu'on ne se défait pas d'un amour de plusieurs années comme ça, en claquant des doigts.**

**- Je n'ai pas claqué des doigts !** s'exclama-t-elle, la colère s'agrandissant. »

Elle respira un grand coup, ne voulant pas se défouler tout de suite.

_« Après tout ce temps de réflexions pour me dire que je ne l'aime pas et à force de me dire que je suis déraisonnable si je l'aime, je peux quand même affirmer que non, je ne ressens rien pour House ? Rien de concret, du moins…_pensa-t-elle. »

Chase attendit qu'elle se calme. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais ce n'était pas involontaire si elle montrait uniquement de la colère. Quand elle fut plus sereine, il insista :

**« Alors comment as-tu fait ? Tu es passée des yeux doux pour lui jusqu'à venir chez moi, me réclamer de rester avec moi, comment tu as fait ? Quelle est l'étape pour passer d'un sentiment à l'autre ? Tu prétends l'aimer puis tu prétends le détester…**

**- Je ne prétends pas le détester !** se défendit-elle.

**- Amour, haine, c'est l'un des deux. Tu ne le hais pas, donc tu l'aimes. »**

Il défia enfin son regard, persuadé de perdre malgré tout. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'était pas rouge de colère. Elle blêmissait, plongée dans ses pensées. Il comprit qu'elle cherchait une explication. Décidant qu'il en avait assez dit, il la laissa seule dehors.

Elle resta sous le froid, seule, perplexe et plus anxieuse que jamais. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Le piège, plus profond qu'elle ne le pensait, l'entourait de tous les côtés et refusait de la laisser passer.

**« Mais que dois-je faire ?** murmura-t-elle doucement, n'ayant aucune personne avec qui dialoguer. »

Elle se retourna et aperçu House. Il appuyait son épaule sur la porte, fixait attentivement les faits et gestes de la jeune femme. Elle fut gênée de ses regards. Une part d'elle, la plus fine soit-elle, aimait cela. Aimait cette attention pourtant étrangère qui lui était apportée.

_« __Je ne le mérite pas…_ se dit-elle. _Je ne mérite pas tous ses regards, toute cette attention, toutes ces tensions. Je ne le mérite pas. »_

Elle avança, mais ne s'arrêta pas devant House. Elle le frôla de quelques millimètres, volontairement peut-être. Elle se ruait dans les escaliers, pressée d'arriver en bas plus vite qu'un ascenseur ne le pourrait. Pendant que la distance diminuait, elle ne perdait pas en vu le « frôlement » avec House.

_« __Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ressenti ce besoin de l'approcher… Comme s'il m'apporterait une réponse… Une réponse à quoi ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait un lien avec les affirmations de Chase ? Non… C'est impossible, je n'aime pas House… Je ne suis pas House non plus, je supporte de rester sans réponse… »_

Elle arriva à la dernière marche. Elle continua sa course, s'affrontant elle-même, et s'arrêta net en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. House en sortit, plus rapide que jamais. Il l'aperçu en un rien de temps et se mit à sa poursuite. Ne comprenant pas plus qu'avant, elle reprit son chemin, courant à s'en couper le souffle. Elle bouscula plusieurs infirmières au passage mais ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser, malgré leurs jérémiades.

Elle arriva à la porte de l'hôpital, l'ouvrit en grand et la claqua derrière elle en espérant que House s'en retrouvera ralenti. Elle continua de courir, à semer House, quelle que soit la force dépensée par ses muscles faibles pourtant. Elle s'arrêta derrière un mur, espérant être cachée par House suffisamment de temps pour souffler un peu, réfléchir par la même occasion.

_« __Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que je fuis ainsi ? Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça… Je me sens mal… Je me sens mal quand je vois son regard posé sur moi, quand il me scrute, quand il me parle, que j'entends sa voix rude mais délicate… Mais pourquoi une partie de moi me dit que j'aime ça ? Pourquoi l'autre me dit qu'il faut que je fuie ? »_

Elle posa une main sur son cou afin de prendre son pouls. Elle aurait pu croire qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque, mais l'énergie qu'elle utilisait était un prétexte suffisant à sa fréquence cardiaque élevée.

**« Cameron ! »**

Elle reconnu la voix de House. _Rude mais délicate_, comme elle décrivait ce son. Elle aperçu entre deux arbres la silhouette de son actuel patron. Prenant sa lâcheté à deux mains, elle fit réagir ses jambes plus vite que son cerveau.

**« Arrêtez de courir…** ordonna-t-il à bout de souffle.

_Comme si j'allais l'écouter…_ pensa-t-elle. »

Elle fit demi-tour, espérant que sa ruse s'avèrera efficace. Malheureusement il restait bien trop en arrière pour se laisser prendre. Elle continua, s'aventurant dans la neige.

_« __Je ne risque pas de tenir encore longtemps… Allez Allison, tiens le coup, tu peux y arriver… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais fais-le !_ s'encouragea-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour non voulue. _De toute façon il ne risque pas de tenir longtemps non plus avec sa canne… Je le fais souffrir… »_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, question de vérifier s'il se trouvait loin d'elle. Grave erreur. Il demeurait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle et trois enjambées efficaces lui suffisaient. Il agrippa son bras, refermant son emprise du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**« Lâchez-moi !** hurla-t-elle. »

Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour trouver la force de crier. _Peut-être a-t-elle des poumons surdimensionnés ?_ se demanda-t-il. Malheureusement le temps que cette question lui vienne à l'esprit suffisait pour qu'elle file à l'anglaise. Il laissa échapper un long soupir avant de se relancer à ses trousses.

**« Arrêtez… de me… suivre…** suffoqua-t-elle en courant. »

Elle se sentait épuisée, épuisée de toute cette mascarade dont la signification lui filait entre les doigts, tout comme elle cherchait à filer entre l'emprise de House.

_« __Est-ce que je cherche à filer de l'emprise de House, ou bien je refuse d'être éprise par lui ? »_

La simple question lui fit un choc. Un choc quel dont elle ignorait l'existence. Une sensation étrange, des milliers d'aiguilles qui lui transperçaient la poitrine… le cœur… La partie d'elle, qu'elle voulait nommée « sa conscience démoniaque », criait le désespoir, ce manque de quelque chose qu'elle ne se croyait pas en droit d'obtenir. Elle serra les dents, apaisant sa souffrance. Car oui, elle souffrait. Une souffrance qu'elle ne pensait pas supporter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas nouvelle, cette souffrance. Elle l'avait déjà ressentie, à l'époque où elle aimait House, où elle pensait perdre ce qui lui semblait cher, voire même d'être rejetée. Ses douloureux souvenirs n'arrangèrent rien à son chagrin.

Elle traversa la route à vive allure, sans même prendre la peine de regarder. Elle n'était pas encore sur le trottoir que soudain… elle glissa. Elle sentit une vive douleur dans le dos, mais n'y prêta pas attention, ni même à sa main ensanglantée. Elle se trouvait au milieu de la route, incapable de se lever, une voiture arrivant sur elle à toute vitesse.

Terrifiée, elle n'eut pas la force d'émettre le moindre son. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents, appréhenda sa prochaine souffrance, son prochain supplice… Un bruit assourdissant retentit. Fiée à seulement son ouïe, elle ne perçut pas la nature de ce son. Elle ouvrit les yeux, hésitante.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui fit peur. La voiture s'était arrêtée, à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Des éclats de verres remuaient sur le sol, elle comprit qu'ils provenaient du véhicule. Sa vision s'affaiblissait tandis qu'elle cherchait House. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour le trouver, à quelques centimètres d'elle, la canne tendue. Sa léthargie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'analyser plus de choses qu'elle sombra dans le coma.

Elle entendit un juron, de la voix « rude mais délicate » de House. Elle entendit un son étrange, qu'elle reconnu comme le martèlement d'une canne sur le sol. Elle sentit des bras la soulever. Elle voulut réagir mais elle ne possédait pas assez de pouvoir sur ses membres pour se le permettre.

On la portait, à présent. Elle sentit l'odeur de House. Comment faisait-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle trouvait ce sentiment agréable. Elle se sentait apaisée, sa « conscience démoniaque » ayant eu sa dose. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de cet homme, en qui étrangement elle avait confiance – de toute façon il ne pouvait pas en être autrement étant donné son état comateux. Elle entendit les plaintes du conducteur du véhicule, essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait. Cependant, les lamentations perdaient du volume et elle comprit que House l'éloignait du lieu, pour preuve qu'elle fut secouée de nombreuses reprises. Elle sentit la main de House se poser sur son cou, sûrement pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

_« __Est-ce que j'ai réussi à briser la carapace de House ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Non, certainement pas. Il est intouchable, je ne peux pas l'avoir si facilement… »_

Brusquement elle faillit chuter sur le côté. Etant soumise à House, elle lui fit encore confiance. Il la rattrapa au bon moment et l'allongea.

_« __Mais où est-ce que je suis ?_ se demanda-t-elle. »

Elle sentit que l'endroit était petit, puis un bruit retentit.

_« __Dans une voiture, très probablement. »_

Comme pour prouver qu'elle avait vu juste, elle entendit le moteur démarrer.

_« __Heureusement que je suis bien installée, je ne tiendrais pas tout le trajet dans une position qui n'est pas confortable… »_

Le chemin fut pourtant moins long que ce qu'elle prévoyait. House sortit du véhicule et souleva encore le poids de la jeune femme. Il prit l'ascenseur, elle le savait au son que produisait l'engin, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait dans un endroit affreusement étroit.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'appartement. House déposa la jeune femme sur le canapé, déposa une couverture sur elle et re-vérifia qu'elle était dans un état stable. Il profita de son contact pour frôler sa joue, la caresser doucement sans vraiment la toucher. Il finit par retirer sa main, conscient qu'elle l'entendait et le ressentait.

_« __J'en veux encore…_ se plaignit-elle à sa plus grande surprise. »

Elle ne parvenait plus à le nier – elle voulait de l'attention de la part de House. Mais elle continuait de refuser à se poser la question, d'avouer à elle-même qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments désireux envers lui. Elle perçut le son des pas de House, son boitillement parfaitement synchronisé, toujours la même sonorité… elle reconnaissait bien là House.

Elle resta seule, « endormie » sur le canapé, à attendre le retour du médecin. De son médecin. Mais à son plus grand bonheur, il revint. Il tira une chaise à lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il effleurera le bras de la jeune femme, fit semblant de dessiner dessus. Elle ne fut pas mécontente d'être « inconsciente » : si elle sommeillait seulement, elle aurait frémit et ce geste l'aurait trahie. Il continua ses tendresses jusqu'à s'en lasser – ce qui prit très longtemps, donc. Il l'observa « dormir » le reste du temps, se demandant parfois si elle était gravement atteinte. Il posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle était brûlante. Il retira sa main ainsi que la couverture qui recouvrait jusqu'à présent le corps de l'immunologiste. Il profita même de l'occasion pour lui retirer son pull avec de grandes difficultés. Elle se retrouvait en débardeur noir et jean.

_« __Quel vieux mateur pas discret…_ se dit-elle en riant intérieurement. »

Elle ressentait le besoin de rire. Certes, elle ne le pouvait pas, mais elle voulait se sentir joyeuse après cette dure épreuve. Cette dure épreuve qu'elle n'avait pas encore franchie. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop paniquée pour être masochiste. Un hasard, si House remarque cette panique ? Il prit la main d'Allison. Elle voulut la serrer, la garder, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Une souffrance.

**« Vous…**** »**

Il chercha les mots justes.

**« Je n'ai que des choses médicales à dire pour vous rassurer… D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre ? »**

Le timbre doucereux et rassurant qu'il prenait la toucha. Elle aurait aimé lui répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son « coma » n'était qu'un fin détail à ses problèmes. Elle aurait voulu se réveiller miraculeusement, se jeter dans ses bras et lui avouer tous ses problèmes, ses soucis et ces quelques mots qu'elle aurait pu lui dire si sa lâcheté ne la suivait pas partout où elle allait. Elle se sentait misérable, tellement misérable qu'elle en avait presque honte. Elle savait pourtant que dire ces quelques mots ne lui ôterait pas pour autant cette lâcheté, mais elle voulait parler sentiment, avec lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas, elle refusait de se l'avouer.

Il replaça une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme. Il voulait être là, avec elle. Il voulait la protéger, rester près d'elle… Il la sentait si fragile… Il caressa le visage d'ange d'Allison, rapprocha son visage du sien, frôla son front. Elle aurait pu transpirer de stress et de confusions mentales si elle n'était pas dans son coma. Elle aurait pu lui répondre, lui dire qu'elle était et qu'elle resterait là. Les lèvres de House descendirent, passant du front jusqu'à la bouche de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait cependant pas la brusquer. Ce ne fut qu'un effleurement, autant agréable qu'insensé. Il se retira, vit les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

Le combat qu'elle avait mené avec sa conscience avait été rude, mais elle l'avait emporté. Elle s'était réveillée. Elle le fixa, longuement, découvrant à nouveau les magnifiques traits de l'homme en face d'elle. Une question la démanger. Et elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, elle eut l'audace de la poser.

**« Est-ce que je vous aime ? »**


	17. Question d'acceptation

**Chapitre 17 : Question d'acceptation**

**« Est-ce que je vous aime ? »**

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, cependant pas involontairement. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse, mais elle ressentait juste le besoin de le demander, que le verbe « aimer » soit dans une de ses phrases. Elle voulait parler des « possibles » sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui…

_« __Qu'il comprenne… »_

Elle tenta d'accorder un peu plus d'attention à la réaction de House. Il s'était subitement figé, ailleurs tout comme elle. Il méditait la question plus qu'elle ne l'espérait.

**« Désolée, je n'aurai pas dû demander ça… Oubliez. »**

Elle se replia sur elle-même, remonta la couverture plus pour se cacher de House que par réelle nécessité – elle pouvait toujours lui dire qu'elle se trouvait trop dénudée. Comment avait-elle pu oser poser une question pareille, aussi stupide ? Elle se lança dans la contemplation de la structure du canapé – le sien, qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Seule l'envie de ne pas regarder House en face lui venait.

**« Pourquoi cette question ?** finit-il par demander.

**- Je vous ai dit d'oublier. Vous pensez être parfait ?**

**- Je ne suis pas parfait, et votre question n'a rien d'inintéressante.**

**- Si vous voulez tergiverser sur ma question, la meilleure solution c'est encore de répondre.**

**- Je ne réponds pas à votre question car ce n'est pas dans mes possibilités.**

**- Ce n'est pas non plus dans mes possibilités de répondre à la vôtre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, alors n'insistez pas, s'il vous plait. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça. »**

Il laissa transparaître de l'étonnement sur son visage pourtant d'habitude indéchiffrable. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers lui à ce moment là, et fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'était pas si refermé que ça, à présent. Elle ne tentait pas de le percer à jour, certes, mais le voir un peu plus sensible à ses côtés ne lui déplairait pas.

**« On a tous des raisons d'agir, je veux juste connaître votre motivation**, insista-t-il.

**- Je n'avais aucune raison de demander ça, alors s'il vous plait arrêtez de me demander pourquoi je l'ai fait****, supplia-t-elle. ****Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je tenais simplement à poser une question plutôt « déplacée ».**

**- Vous auriez pu trouver mieux dans le genre déplacé, comme…**

**- Je ne parle pas de ça ! »**

Elle retourna le visage vers lui une seconde fois. Sa vision lui fit peur : l'expression de son visage trahissait une grande soif de curiosité. Avec difficulté elle réussit à lire une sorte d'incompréhension, de curiosité subtile dans le sens où il n'avait pas de grandes envies de savoir si ce n'est embêter la jeune femme.

**« Arrêtez…** continua-t-elle d'un ton plus suppliant encore. »

Il fit une moue exprimant clairement son abandon temporaire. Elle soupira, désespérée par le comportement de l'homme mais aussi de son comportement à elle. Elle sentit l'arrivée une affreuse migraine et se plaqua une main sur le front.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix dénouée d'intonations.

**- Mal au crâne…** souffla-t-elle. **Enfin, ce n'est que le début.**

**- Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose ?**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'occuper autant de moi ? La voiture a l'air de l'avoir bien amoché…_ pensa-t-elle. _Il a dû se prendre un coup sur la tête, c'est sûrement ça._

**- Laissez tomber, ça passera. De toute façon je crois que si je prenais le moindre truc je rejetterai le tout après, donc à quoi bon ?** répondit-elle. »

Il ne parut pas très convaincu. Néanmoins il laissa aller, trouvant son insistance puérile. Il refusait d'être puéril. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier être inquiet, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'immunologiste, il en souffrirait les conséquences soit par douleur qui doit être rejetée, soit en sortant tout simplement de la maison. Il n'accepterait pas d'être jeté là, maintenant, en la laissant derrière lui avec tous ses problèmes. Son unique raison était qu'il voulait toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait quand elle était là – ce qui n'arrivait pas quand elle pleurait, souffrait.

**« Comme vous voudrez…** dit-il, de manière à combler le silence. »

Sa tactique cependant ne marchait pas comme il le souhaitait. Elle ne répondit pas, fuyait son regard… Son esprit se promenait ailleurs, sûrement là où elle les problèmes ne venaient pas, où il fallait vraiment aller les chercher pour en avoir. Il ressentit un semblant de haine en se disant qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes il l'embrassait. Et qu'elle s'était réveillée à ce moment là. Il décida d'agir comme étant lui-même, c'est-à-dire d'allumer la télévision et faire comme s'il se fichait de la migraine de la jeune femme.

Par un heureux hasard, il alluma l'écran au moment où le présentateur annonçait la rediffusion de son soap préféré. House poussa un soupir de soulagement, il ne devra pas se justifier sur le pourquoi il regardait quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas.

_« Même si c'est une rediffusion, j'aurai le plaisir de pouvoir éviter tout ce silence insupportable._

**- Je vous dérange ?** demanda Cameron quand le soap commença. »

Il lâcha un grognement.

**« Pourquoi cette question ?** répliqua-t-il.

**- Ça vous arrive de répondre normalement au lieu de reposer des questions ?**

**- Non, il faut ****absolument**** que je sache pourquoi vous vous questionnez tant.**

**- Je ne me questionne pas… Mais ça crève les yeux si vous voulez savoir.**

**- Argh. Ça se voit tant que ça que vous me dérangez ?**

**- Merci. »**

Ce « merci » ne ressemblait pas à un remerciement ironique. Ce « merci » là était vraiment sincère. Tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui, c'était de la franchise. Une franchise que Chase n'avait pas su lui apporter. Ce manque de franchise l'avait empêché de vivre correctement, l'obliger à rester dans des mensonges. Mais tout le monde ment. Sauf que ce principe s'appliquait également quand elle disait ne pas aimer House.

Pendant quelques secondes, voire même une minute, il pensa qu'elle devenait folle. Quand elle lui adressa ce sourire timide, il comprit qu'il se trompait, qu'elle restait elle-même tout en étant différente à son contact. Il la sentait plus spéciale en ce moment même que les autres fois.

**« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous me remercier ! »**

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

_« __Même avec ses problèmes elle sourit, alors que justement moi je lui en rajoute… L'idée de sa folie n'est pas tant à exclure finalement…_ pensa-t-elle tout en admirant son sourire. _Si je lui parler des mes soucis avec ma jambe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il est même probable que j'ai des regrets tiens… Non, je dérive totalement là. Je… l'apprécie un peu, sans doute, mais seulement parce qu'on a travaillé ensemble et qu'on a déjà vécu des choses un peu… intimes. Je ne ressens rien de plus pour elle, rien de plus qu'un peu d'amitié perdue. » _

Il ne regretta pas tous ces baisers, aussi irrationnels soient-ils. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en tête qu'il lui rajoutait une couche de soucis, qu'il la mettait au supplice à chaque tendresse tant ladite tendresse pouvait être agréable… Il n'en faisait rien. House est et restera House, et il continuera de faire ce qui lui plait sans se soucier de l'avis des autres, ni même de leurs soucis. Il se rendit compte que son regard se faisait trop inquisiteur, et préféra donc le reposer tranquillement sur la télévision.

** « J'ai faim…** annonça-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

_Un magnifique prétexte pour rester Housessien tout en lui demandant de l'attention ! _se dit-il. »

Il l'entendit rire quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

**« Je vais vous faire quelque chose…** souffla-t-elle en se levant. »

Il voulu protester, dire qu'elle n'était pas en état de cuisiner… Mais il prendrait des risques en faisant cela, et même s'il aimait les risques, il ne pouvait pas prendre celui-là. Son but premier était de se protéger, et en dévoilant son inquiétude son plan s'écroulait entièrement. Il inhala une grande bouffée d'air, essaya ensuite de se concentrer sur son soap. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard de la cuisine avec un repas chaud dans les mains.

**« Vous êtes rapide**, fis-t-il remarquer. »

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer ses joues pourpres. Elle lui donna le plat.

**« Repas télé, ce soir…** lui annonça-t-elle chaleureusement. »

Elle alla immédiatement chercher sa part à elle, puis elle revint s'installer sur le canapé et s'attarder aux mêmes occupations de House.

Quand les estomacs furent rassasiés et le soap terminé, ils se levèrent et partir vers leurs chambres respectives.

**« Bonne nuit, House…** souffla Cameron, épuisée.

**- Bonne nuit**, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde. »

***

Le lendemain s'avéra moins chaleureux. Des gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur les vitres et inondaient la rue. Allison se réveilla facilement, comme tous les autres matins. Elle fut surprise de House déjà debout.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait vous lever à cette heure-ci ?** demanda-t-elle, joyeuse, sa migraine ayant disparue petit à petit durant la nuit.

**- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'avez pas subitement décidé de vous jeter par la fenêtre…**

**- House… On est au premier étage !** fis-t-elle remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel tout en riant.

**- Ah bon…**

**_Waw, je suis tellement distrait ces derniers temps que j'en ai presque oublié _****_où_****_ est-ce que je vivais… Et je n'ai pas oublié avec qui, oh mon dieu il faut que je me corrige tout de suite ! _****pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie spécialement dédicacée à lui-même. »**

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel ils se préparaient pour le travail, tout en se lançant des regards curieux au risque de se faire prendre. Quand ils furent prêts, ils sortirent, mais House s'arrêta brusquement. Tellement brusquement que la jeune femme se cogna contre lui.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle, se massant le front en espérant que sa migraine ne revienne pas suite au choc – presque impossible médicalement parlant.

**- On a un gros problème ! J'ai laissé ma moto sur le parking de l'hôpital en vous ramenant !**

**- Et alors ? On n'a qu'à prendre ma voiture. »**

L'expression du néphrologue montrait clairement qu'il ne trouvait pas cette solution vraiment convaincante.

**« Je vous laisse conduire, si ça vous chante. Du moment qu'on arrive en un seul morceau… Et puis pas là peine de s'inquiéter pour ce que dirons les autres, je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est tout le personnel est déjà au courant**, ajouta-t-elle.

**- Je veux ma moto… ****dit-il, boudeur.**** J'ai une idée ! Vous allez à l'hôpital, vous revenez avec ma moto et on repart ! ****ajouta-t-il en suite comme si son idée était la meilleure du monde.**

**- Oui, bien sûr… Comme si j'allais conduire votre moto !**** »**

Il soupira et se décida enfin à la suivre. Ils montèrent dans la voiture. House prit la place du conducteur, n'ayant guère envie de rouler à la vitesse d'une tortue. Les doigts de Cameron se crispèrent quand il démarra. Elle finit cependant par donner sa confiance à House, étant donné que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il conduisait.

***

Au plus grand bonheur d'Allison, ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment aussi vite qu'ils en étaient sortis pour la dernière fois. Cuddy leur tomba dessus à peine furent-ils entrés.

**« Vous êtes en retard !** tonna-t-elle.

**- Ça je pense qu'on le savait…** marmonna House.

**- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison cette fois-ci ? »**

House leva les yeux au ciel, sous le regard interrogateur des deux femmes.

**« Voyons, vous n'avez aucune imagination…** rétorqua-t-il.

**- House !** crièrent-elles en chœur.

**- Roh, si on ne peut plus plaisanter un peu… Où est passé Chase ?** demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

**- Il… c'est compliqué… »**

A l'entente du mot « compliqué », Allison eut comme un hoquet.

** « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** demanda la directrice.

**- Non, rien… C'est juste que… quand vous dites que c'est compliqué j'ai comme un très mauvais pressentiment**, expliqua la jeune femme.

**- Je pense que vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord… Il a dormi cette nuit dans la chambre voisine de la salle des diagnostics. Il veut vous parler à tous les deux**, annonça-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**- Bien… »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, House et Cameron partirent vers l'ascenseur, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait passer par la tête du chirurgien pour vouloir leur parler en personne. Les pires idées leurs étaient insupportables, et les meilleures ne semblaient pas assez correctes vu leur position. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, voyant à travers les rideaux qu'il s'y trouvait, seul, à déjeuner. Cette image infligea à Allison une culpabilité qu'elle était sûre de connaître à un moment donné, en le voyant. Elle n'appréciait pas de le faire souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas se rendre la vie impossible non plus. Elle guetta la réaction de House. Il ne suivait plus les événements, étant ailleurs. Elle le ramena sur terre en toquant à la porte.

**« Robert, c'est nous…** prévint-elle. »

House prêta un peu plus d'attention à la situation et Chase émit un grognement mais elle perçut à travers la vitre son stress. Elle ouvrit, hésitante. House tira une chaise à lui et fit signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir, mais elle refusa. Il prit donc la place.

**« Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**- Remy m'a quitté.**

**_Tiens, ça fait bizarre d'entendre le prénom de Treize… _****se dit House. »**

Son timbre n'était pas plus hésitant que celui d'Allison, mais il montrait de l'inquiétude, du regret, du dégoût aussi. Une mixture de sentiments autant péjoratifs les uns que les autres. La vague de chagrin que connaissait Cameron revint aussitôt.

**« Je suis désolée**, bredouilla-t-elle.

**- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, vous n'y êtes pour rien !** intervint aussitôt House. »

Elle lui lança un regard de chien battu. Il savait qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son « petit ami », ou plutôt ce qu'il devrait être, souffrir.

_« __Est-ce seulement parce qu'il s'agit de lui en particulier ou parce qu'elle n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir ?_ se demandait-il. »

Cependant qu'il réfléchissait, il suivait la conversation d'une seule oreille.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves utile de nous en parler ?** demanda Cameron, préférant ignorer House. Histoire d'éviter un quelconque malentendu.

**- C'est vraiment très long à expliquer…** répondit le chirurgien, une lueur attristée dans le regard.

**- Essaie toujours…** l'encouragea-t-elle avec un petit sourire qu'ils connaissaient tous très bien. »

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de se lancer :

**« J'avais l'intention de venir te voir, mais j'ai dû en parler à Remy. Elle ne semblait pas protester plus que ça alors je me suis rendu chez toi, sans succès… »**

Il soupira, visiblement déçu.

**« Je déprimais et elle ne comprenait pas mon comportement, elle m'a dit que si je ne m'améliorer pas avec elle, ce serait fini. Tu es arrivée à ce moment là, puis mes paroles ont dérapées et elle m'a quitté. »**

Il marqua une pause, laissant ainsi le temps à Allison de se faire une idée de ce qu'il racontait.

**« Du coup… je me retrouve sans appartement…** finit-il par lâcher, de sa voix lasse et ennuyée par l'événement.

**- Hors de question que vous revenez chez elle, ou devrais-je dire chez nous ?** protesta House. »

Allison serra les dents, mécontente du comportement de House sans pouvoir néanmoins lui en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre ce que ressentait Chase.

**« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça gênerait**, avoua-t-elle après avoir longuement réfléchit. »

House se leva, furieux.

**« Mais ouvrez donc les yeux ! C'est de la manipulation, ni plus ni moins ! Il vous inflige des souffrances pour au final vous demandez une faveur !** s'écria-t-il.

**- House, ça suffit maintenant ! C'est mon appartement, pas le vôtre, je vous rappelle ! »**

Il ne remarqua pas le mal qu'elle endurait en prononçant ces mots.

**« Et puis vous devez vous racheter…** susurra-t-elle, assez satisfaite de ses arguments cependant.

**- Pas à ce point là, je pense**, grommela-t-il.

**- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous chamailler sous mon nez ?** interrompit Chase.

**- Oh vous c'est bon, hein ! Laissez régler les ****vraies**** affaires entre les ****grands****, voulez-vous ?** répliqua House.

**- House, au risque de me répéter, ce n'est pas vous qui décidez. Soit vous acceptez de collaborer, soit vous partez**, dit Cameron.

**- Mais…**

**- Non, House ! Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez quoi que ce soit dans ****mon**** appartement ! »**

Il soupira, aux bords de la défaite.

_« D'accord, plus jamais je ne prétendrais qu'elle est facile. Mais je suis loin d'être d'accord pour autant ! »_

House serra sa canne assez pour que ses doigts en blêmirent. Il déglutit difficilement mais se décida enfin à parler :

**« Il vient. »**


	18. Décision avouée

**Chapitre 18 : Décision avouée**

Malgré ses insistances, Cameron fut étonnée de l'accord de House. Ce dernier fuyait du regard. Il n'aimait pas se sentir contrôlé par quelqu'un, mais dans ce cas-là il n'avait pas le choix.

**« Vraiment ?** insista Allison, satisfaite d'elle-même.

**- Quoi ? J'ai une autre solution, peut-être ?** répliqua-t-il, furieux. »

Chase arbora un sourire satisfait, qui s'était agrandi au fur et à mesure que la dispute avançait.

**« Donc je peux venir ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Essayez de vous contrôler, au moins…** marmonna House avant de sortir.

**- Je crois qu'il est vraiment déçu…** commenta la jeune femme à l'attention du seul restant.

**- Il s'en remettra !** se réjouit ce dernier. »

Quelque peu dégoûtée par la satisfaction du chirurgien, elle sortit à son tour sans oublier de lui adresser un petit sourire.

_« __Mais que diable vais-je donc faire à cette galère ? Waw, je me vieillis maintenant… »_

Elle aperçut House, plus loin, qui se disputait avec une infirmière. Cameron s'approcha.

**« Et ça ne vous ai pas venu à l'idée de me prévenir ?** gronda House.

**- Vous n'étiez pas joignable !** répondit l'infirmière, sur la défensive.

**- Et les bipers, à quoi ça sert à votre avis ? »**

Il vit ensuite Cameron s'approcher. Il soupira en remuant la tête et se détacha de la pauvre victime.

**« Le patient a une fièvre qui tourne dans les 43 degrés, en bref si on ne fait rien il y restera à cause de sa température…** marmonna House. »

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea, suivi de Cameron, dans la salle des diagnostics où les attendaient les médecins.

**« Vous êtes en retard**, fit remarquer Treize.

**- Et vous trop en avance**, contra House, certain que sa blague ne passerait pas pour une blague. **Traitez les symptômes du patient.**

**- On ne sait même pas quels médicaments utiliser !** protesta Foreman.

**- Eh bien prenez une pièce, selon si c'est pile ou si c'est face vous choisissez des antibiotiques pour des maladies virales ou bien antivirales.**

**- Sauf que ce n'est pas un jeu !**

**- Faites baisser la fièvre, quand il sera plus stable, on reprendra le diagnostic. »**

En soupirant, les médecins sortirent. Cameron s'apprêta elle aussi à fausser compagnie à House mais celui-ci la retint. Il l'emmena dans le bureau et ferma les stores.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Au sujet de Chase, je suppose… »**

Un signe de tête de la part de House lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait raison.

**« Et pourquoi les stores ?**

**- Seulement pour que personne ne voit qu'on ne fait pas notre boulot… Une manière d'éviter des heures de consultations en plus ! »**

Elle soupira. Il la fixa, cherchant une faiblesse dans son comportement. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : elle était exaspérée. Exaspérée par lui. Exaspérée par elle-même, par les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éventuellement éprouvés pour cet homme si… si exaspérant.

**« Pourquoi avoir accepté ?** demanda-t-il finalement.

**- Parce que sinon il serait à la rue. Et je serais partiellement responsable de ça, je ne veux pas avoir des regrets.**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il a l'intention de vous laisser tranquille comme ça.**

**- Il n'avait pas l'air de me vouloir tant de mal. Oh je sais ce que vous allez dire, que je suis naïve très probablement. Sauf que contrairement à vous, Chase peut faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Et rien que ça, c'est une bonne raison pour lui faire confiance !**

**- Je pari cent dollars que ça ne marchera pas. Vous allez craquer, entre lui qui voudra vous charmer et moi qui tenterais de vous faire céder pour que vous le viriez.**

**- Vous n'avez pas de cœur. »**

Elle le toisa du regard avant de sortir, en proie à une future grande colère dont elle ne voudrait pas connaître les faits. House, lui, resta seul dans son bureau. Il réfléchissait à plusieurs choses à la fois et sentait son cerveau s'ébouillanter.

_« __Qu'est-ce qui est plus important ? La vie personnelle de Cameron – et accessoirement la vie des mes propres nuits – ou bien la maladie de mon patient ?_ se demandait-il. »

Il se haïssait rien que par le fait d'hésiter. Question de rester lui-même, il se concentra principalement sur le patient.

_« __Plus vite je l'aurai guéri, plus vite je pourrai botter les fesses du koala déchu… »_

Il passa de l'autre côté de la vitrine, dans la salle de diagnostic. Il effaça les symptômes du tableau et les réécrivit, essayant de bien les rentrer dans sa tête. Il entoura plusieurs symptômes de certaines couleurs, tenta de les lier entre eux. Après mûre réflexion il regarda le dossier de son patient, pensant que la clef s'y trouvait. Un détail lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il bipa Foreman. Quelques minutes après, ce dernier vint.

**« Allez recueillir des informations sur les parents du patient. Interrogez-les, si vous voulez, mais débrouillez-vous pour réunir le maximum d'informations**, ordonna le néphrologue. »

Foreman acquiesça, visiblement déçu d'avoir été choisi pour cette tâche.

_« __Hum… Intéressant_, se dit House en voyant la réaction de son employé. »

Il sortit de ses pensées et sortit, vagabonder dans l'hôpital. Après dix minutes de boitillements monotones, la directrice vint à sa rencontre, par un pur hasard évidemment.

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, si ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut ?** s'indigna-t-elle.

**- Je suis en pleine fouille sur un terrain vieux de plusieurs siècles, à la recherche d'un fossile que je viens à l'instant de trouver.**

_Sans lui dire évidemment que le fossile en question, c'est elle… Que je suis méchant !_ pensa-t-il en riant dans son for intérieur – il aimait tellement se détester.

**- Cessez cette ironie immédiatement ou je vous offre deux heures de consultations gratuites.**

**- C'est la pire menace que j'ai jamais entendu, vous êtes beaucoup trop cruelle… Juste par pure curiosité, les consultations sont payantes ?**

**_Si c'était le cas, j'aurai encore une bonne raison de ne pas les faire…_**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**- Je cherche une occupation… Vous pouvez m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Ah non c'est vrai, vous avez Wilson…**

**- House !**

**- J'y peux rien, moi ! Pourquoi vous mettez toujours tout sur mon dos ? Avec la vieillesse, mes petits os se fatiguent… Sauf pour certaines activités, bien sûr… »**

Vaincue, elle s'éloigna. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter House aujourd'hui, même si parfois le « tout sur son dos » devait être elle. Il s'agissait d'une image, bien sûr. Il continua donc son chemin, ennuyé. Il alla dans les vestiaires, y entendit des sanglots. Curieux comme un vieux chat, il approcha et retrouva une Cameron en larmes sur le banc.

**« Et bien, ça c'est du spectacle. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. »**

Elle ne releva pas, occupée par la contemplation des casiers – ceux des infirmières. Il s'approcha d'elle le plus silencieusement possible, malgré les cliquetis caractéristiques de sa canne.

**« Je vous avais dit que ça allait mal finir ! **rétorqua-t-il en essayant de mettre le plus de plaisanteries dans sa phrase.

_Eh oui, encore une fois le grand House a eu raison… J'aurai dû le savoir, après avoir travaillé trois ans et demi avec lui... _pensa-t-elle sans pour autant parvenir à le haïr.

Il soupira, se demandant s'il elle avait de bonne raison de pleurer ou non. Au fur et à mesure qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, le temps passait et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se décida finalement pour des banalités que tout le monde connaissait :

**« Je vous cherchais**, lui avoua-t-il.

_Mince, ça veut dire que c'est elle le fossile…_ pensa-t-il avec humour.

**- Ah ? Et en quel honneur ?** s'enquit-elle, nerveuse cette fois-ci.

**- Ah ben ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti à toute vitesse au milieu d'une conversation. Enfin, c'est vrai que ça aurait pu, puisque je n'ai pas de cœur. »**

Cette parole n'eut pas pour effet de la calmer, bien au contraire. Les larmes coulèrent à une vitesse plus grande qu'auparavant. Il posa une doigt sur l'une des joues de la jeune femme mais la retira bien rapidement, assez gêné.

**« Votre mascara coule**, fis-t-il remarquer. »

Elle s'essuya les joues du revers de la main, couvrant cette dernière de noir.

**« Et zût… Je dois avoir une mine affreuse…** répondit-elle.

**- Ça aurait pu être pire…**

**- Pire ? Ah oui, si je saute du toit… C'est sûr que là, ce serait différent…**

**- Je pense plutôt que si vous sautez du toit on cherchera d'abord à appeler les secours, plutôt que de voir si vous êtes ****encore**** jolie ou pas… »**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Malgré son état, elle était toujours sensible aux compliments de House, aussi fins soient-ils. Il lui rendit son sourire, assez ravi de son humour consolateur.

**« Bon, vous me raconter ?** dit-il, rompant ainsi le silence.

**- Raconter quoi ?**

**- Bah pourquoi vous avez prévu de vous jeter par-dessus le rebord du toit…**

**- Je n'ai pas prévu ça…** marmotta-t-elle.

**- Eh bien racontez quand même, je vous empêcherai de vous suicidez dans les moments de dépression…**

**- Je suis vraiment d'humeur à la confession…**

**- Avec moi, n'importe quelle humeur peut-être plaisante pour la confession, alors… Confessez-vous. »**

Deuxième sourire, plus rayonnant que le précédent cette fois-ci. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme, peut-être la dernière goutte d'eau susceptible d'en provoquer d'autres. House posa son index sur le visage de la jeune femme et récupéra cette larme. Il l'observa à la lumière.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- J'observe votre larme…**

**- Ah… Et ça vous plait ?** plaisanta-t-elle.

**- Elle est toute ronde, c'est magique… »**

Premier rire, plus radieux que les précédents sourires.

**« C'est fou comme vous passez des larmes au rire en passant par les sourires…** commenta-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de la petite goutte d'eau.

**- Vous êtes fou, c'est sûrement ça qui est contagieux. Je suis contaminée, peut-être…** rétorqua-t-elle avec humour.

_Ce ne serait pas faux de dire que je suis totalement folle…_pensa-t-elle néanmoins. »

Il abaissa sa main, toujours en contemplant la larme.

**« Je ne sais pas quoi en faire…** avoua-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Enlevez-là !** s'exaspéra-t-elle en guise de réponse. »

Il essuya son doigt, balayant la larme sur son passage. Elle tomba au sol et se transforma en une flaque d'eau miniature. Pendant quelques minutes, ils la scrutèrent, sans aucune raison. Peut-être voulaient-ils simplement ne pas se regarder en face ?

**« Merci…** souffla Allison, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

**- Je suis énormément remercié, ces derniers temps. Vous me flattez.**

**- Je n'aurais pas dû dire que vous n'avez pas de cœur. C'est absolument faux.**

**- J'ai un cœur de pierre, recouvert par une solide carapace cadenassée.**

**- Au moins vous l'avouer… »**

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle le regardait, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**« Confessez-vous…** insista-t-il d'une voix enjôlée. »

Niveau comédie, House pouvait bien facilement gagner.

**« Je n'ai rien du tout à vous dire… Si vous voulez quelqu'un pour vous conter des histoires, vous ne faites pas appel à la bonne personne****, lui **dit-elle en tentant de paraître drôle.** Il ne s'est rien passé, je n'ai pas fais encore une gaffe…** continua-t-elle en essayant de se défendre contre tout doute.

**- Alors pourquoi vous pleurez ?**

**- Parce que j'en ai marre d'être aussi minable…**

**- Qui vous a dit ça ?**

**- Je vous dis que vous n'avez pas de cœur, je me retrouve à héberger Chase et vous en même temps, alors que je sais très bien que vous ne vous supportez pas…**

**- C'est vous qui avez fait ce choix, que je sache.**

**- C'est vrai, mais je n'espérais pas que ça prendrait des tournures pareilles. Je pensais que vous pourriez faire un effort mutuellement et que finalement tout irait bien. Même à l'avance, je sais que ça va mal se passer.**

**- Quand je dis que vous vivez dans un conte de fées, n'ai-je pas raison ?** dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Je veux juste dire que Chase est capable de faire des efforts, et si je vous poussais à en faire aussi ça pourrait marcher.**

**- Sauf que vous savez très bien que je ne ferai pas d'efforts parce que je suis House, un point c'est tout…**

**- Et c'est pour ça que je dis que je suis minable…**

**- Vous êtes minable à ****votre**** façon alors… »**

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

**« Eh bien, votre visage passe du blanc au noir, puis au rouge… Vous ne connaissez pas un drapeau qui porte ces trois couleurs ?**

**- Très drôle, House…**

**- J'ai fait l'école du rire, c'est sûrement pour ça. J'avoue que les cours de Cuddy sont très instructifs. Ou alors je me trompe de matière, zût… »**

Une once de jalousie transperça le regard d'Allison, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

**« Allons, je plaisante…** ajouta-t-il rapidement.

**- Je sais…** marmonna-t-elle, morose. »

Ils se fixèrent intensément, ne trouvant plus les mots exacts pour rompre le silence.

_« __Non… Qu'on me dise que ce n'est pas vrai… Chase avait-il vraiment raison ? Ou est-ce que j'essaie seulement de me persuader qu'il avait tord ?_ pensa Cameron, soudainement. »

A cette réflexion, elle faillit tomber à la renverse mais House la rattrapa.

**« Oulà qu'est-ce que vous arrive ?** demanda-t-il. »

Tout en parlant, il ramena le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, rougissante et choquée.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** répéta-t-il.

**- Je me demandais juste… comment est-ce que ça va se passer… la cohabitation. Si ça tourne vraiment mal, je veux dire…** bredouilla-t-elle, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour ne pas révéler ce qu'elle pensait plus tôt.

**- Vous vous demandez comment ça va se passer et vous vous inquiétez pour ça ?**

**- Je me demande quel sera le pire des cas…**

**- Et bien si vous voulez mon avis… Dans le pire des cas vous serez obligée d'en virer un.**

**- Ce serait cruel… Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais…**

**- Le choix est si difficile que ça ?**

**- Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça… »**

Elle se lova un peu plus contre le torse du néphrologue, cherchant à cacher son visage.

**« Qui est-ce que vous choisirez ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Je… Je ne sais pas.**

**- Il me semblait pourtant que le choix était simple. »**

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

**« Chase…** dit-elle. »

Il voulut se séparer un peu plus d'elle pour voir son expression mais il n'y parvint pas – elle se sentait trop bien dans ses bras actuellement pour s'en séparer.

**« Quoi Chase ? C'est lui que vous garderiez ou que vous viriez ? **insista-t-il, ne comprenant pas.

**- House…**

**- Euh… C'est moi qui vous garderiez ou que vous viriez ? »**

L'humour semblait ne pas vouloir prendre. Il revint à l'état du House sérieux.

**« Ne me dites plus jamais que je suis naïve… Vous n'êtes pas mieux…** dit-elle, se sentant au bord des larmes mais ne voulant pas l'avouer, ne pas le montrer.

**- Regardez-moi. »**

Elle ne broncha pas, il décida d'abandonner la recherche de l'expression que pouvait prendre la jeune femme.

**« Répondez-moi, alors**, dit-il.

**- C'est… Chase… »**

Elle marqua une pause qu'il remarqua. Il attendit seulement la réponse qui vint quelques secondes – interminables – plus tard :

**« Que je virerai… »**

Il tenta de cacher son étonnement, heureux pour une fois qu'elle ne le regarde pas en face.

**« Ah… Et en quel honneur ?** demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître les critères de choix. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme décolla son visage du torse de l'homme pour fixer ses prunelles. Elle se perdit dans ce bleu azur, cherchant l'horizon qui peut-être était les pensées de cet homme… Elle tentait de percevoir une réaction, ou même une future réaction qui pourrait leur faire comprendre s'ils étaient dans le bon chemin, ou le mauvais. S'ils devaient s'oublier, ou… autre chose. Cette idée lui semblait aussi douloureuse que agréable. Douloureuse car elle ne pouvait accepter de tels sentiments, agréable parce qu'elle se sentirait un minimum soulagée et apaisée. Malheureusement elle se trouvait dans une impasse, obligée de reculer si elle ne voulait pas casser ce mur, cette barrière.

Elle se mit à réfléchir, mais ne savait pas exactement à quoi. Ou plutôt, elle savait mais ne savait pas comment se le dire. Elle continua de se noyer dans les yeux de son actuel patron tout en réfléchissant à « comment formuler ces phrases ». Lentement, mais du plus lentement possible, la formule lui revint et dépassa ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte :

**« Je vous aime… »**


	19. Interrogations romantiques

**Chapitre 19 : Interrogations romantiques**

House se figea, mais réussit à trouver la force de repousser Allison, soudainement. Elle retomba violemment sur les casiers. Elle pleurait, encore. Mais pas parce qu'il l'avait repoussée brusquement. Elle sanglotait avant même de lui faire ses aveux. Elle le fixait, malgré les larmes qui rendaient sa vue floue. Elle parvenait encore à percevoir les détails parfaits du visage de House. Peut-être y arrivait-elle parce qu'elle l'avait observé trop longtemps pour pouvoir oublier son visage, sa voix, son sarcasme et toute la panoplie.

Il trouvait son regard différent. Un mélange d'admiration et de frustration. Une partie de lui-même comprenait cette réaction, comprenait les deux sentiments qui s'alliaient alors qu'ils étaient normalement ennemis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il connaissait tout ceci, toute cette cacophonie qui annonçait une souffrance proche.

_« __J'ignore tellement de choses…_ pensa-t-il. »

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des prunelles de la jeune femme. Sa curiosité le poussait à chercher des signes, quelconques. Une autre explication au comportement de Cameron. Mais tandis qu'il réfléchissait, les sanglots empiraient. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La première solution qui lui vint à l'esprit, celle qui lui ressemblait le plus pensait-il, fut mise en application. Il se leva et sortit.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, ou même ce qu'il voulait. Il cherchait juste à s'éloigner d'elle, à ne plus jamais revoir ce sentiment de déjà vu alors qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_« __Pourquoi elle éprouve des sentiments pareils ? Comment elle gère tout ça ? M'aimer, moi, le House sans cœur… On ne peut pas m'aimer, on ne peut que me détester… »_

Il décida d'aller sur le toit. Quand il s'y trouvait, les gens lui fichaient la paix. La paix, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait en ce moment. Il se mit presque à courir vers l'ascenseur, impatient d'avoir un peu de tranquillité, de pouvoir réfléchir sans être dérangé. Il arriva devant l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton une bonne dizaine de fois avant que ce dernier n'arrive enfin. Il rentra et la boîte de métal commença son ascension vers l'étage supérieur. Il sortit le plus rapidement possible, en proie à une crise d'hystérie s'il ne trouvait pas l'air rapidement. Il arriva finalement à destination, fier de sa rapidité mais trop pressé pour le réaliser. Il s'installa dans sa position habituelle – canne posée, coudes sur le rebord du mur et regard fixé sur l'horizon.

_« __Comment fait-elle ?_ était sa principale question. »

Son biper sonna quand il retourna sa question pour la troisième fois. Il prit l'engin et y jeta un coup d'œil. Une urgence. Pourtant il ne broncha pas, si ce n'est replacé le biper dans sa poche. Il continuait de réfléchir, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_« __Qu'est-ce qui l'attire ?_ se demanda-t-il ensuite. »

Il se disait parfois que le fait de l'héberger et de le connaître un peu mieux pouvait l'attirer un peu, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle éprouvait ses sentiments depuis longtemps déjà.

Des milliers et des milliers des questions, pour finalement rester bredouille au niveau des réponses. Il entendit un bruit proche de lui mais ne se retourna pas.

**« Cuddy te cherche partout !** gronda quelqu'un. »

Il analysa cette voix comme celle de Wilson. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de vérifier avec une légère rotation, favorisant encore la contemplation de l'horizon.

**« Tu m'écoutes, quand je te parle ?** continua-t-il. »

House émit juste un grognement en guise de réponse.

**« Très compréhensif…** commenta le soi-disant ami de House. »

Un deuxième grognement, signifiant clairement « fous-moi la paix ». Malheureusement cet honneur ne lui était que très peu réservé. Il était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir obtenir la paix, surtout dans les moments où il en avait le plus besoin.

_« Mais pourquoi faut-il que les gens cherchent une réponse qu'ils ont déjà ? Je suis tous les jours insupportable, je ne change pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils insistent tous ?_ se demandait-il, ne supportant pas ne pas trouver de réponses une fois de plus.

**- Pourquoi tu es là ?** finit-il par marmonner.

**- Cuddy te cherche partout comme un chien qui aurait perdu son nonosse. Enfin, tu vois le genre.**

**- Je suis le nonosse et elle le chien c'est ça ? C'est une image j'espère…**

**- House… C'est Cameron… »**

Le ton exaspéré que l'oncologue prit fit réagir House. Ce dernier se décida enfin à se retourner. Il le fixa dans les yeux, y décela une lueur de panique ainsi qu'une peine profonde.

**« Quoi « Cameron » ?** s'impatienta le néphrologue.

**- Ce nom te fait vraiment rapidement réagir****, constata Wilson avec une lueur dans les yeux, façon « je ne te lâcherai pas avec ça ».**

**- Dépêche ou je te fais goûter à ma canne !**

**- Elle est en sanglot dans les vestiaires, elle n'arrive même pas à formuler une phrase normalement. Elle a juste dit ton nom. »**

House détourna le regard, terriblement déçu et haineux contre lui-même, ce qui n'échappa aux yeux de Wilson.

**« Serais-tu concerné, House ?** demanda ce dernier.

**- Ferme-la…** marmonna House en s'éloignant. »

Il rentra dans le bâtiment à une vitesse impressionnante. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il le faisait il en était certain. Il descendit d'un étage et tenta d'aller dans son bureau quand soudain il vit Cuddy. Il tenta de contourner la salle le plus silencieusement possible mais elle vint à sa rencontre rapidement.

**« House ! Je vous cherchai partout !** s'écria-t-elle.

**- Comme un chien qui suit son nonosse, oui je sais…** marmotta-t-il en réponse.

**- Où étiez-vous ?**

**- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas tout mon temps là, alors je vous prie de bien vouloir vous écartez de mon chemin. Même mieux. Dégagez ! »**

Il la poussa légèrement sur le côté à l'aide de sa canne mais elle protesta aussitôt.

**« House ! Vous ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !**

**- Ne me cherchez pas des noises, je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

**- Plaignez-moi de devoir gérer ça ! »**

Il réitéra son geste, plus brusquement cette fois-ci. Elle abandonna la partie, mais il avait vu dans son regard quelque chose qui disait qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là. Il l'entendit tout de même s'éloigner, ce qui le rassura. Il redoutait tout de même qu'elle comprenne ce qui le prenait. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans son bureau quand soudain Foreman surgit de nulle part.

**« Les parents du patient…** commença-t-il.

**- Dites-leur d'acheter des dolipranes pour leur fils. »**

Foreman ne broncha pas.

**« Je vais vous dire ça dans un magnifique patois… du balai ! »**

Lentement, le neurologue s'éloigna, laissant enfin House seul.

_« __Eh bien enfin j'ai la paix… C'est pas trop tôt ! »_

Il alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, mais n'alluma pas la télé d'abord. Il continuait de réfléchir. Il voulait une réponse. Il faisait tout, tous les jours, pour être détestable mais elle résistait.

**« C'est ridicule…** murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Ses allers et retours dans le monde des pensées le fatiguaient. Il tenta de trouver le sommeil, ses efforts furent finalement récompensés. Il s'endormit, lentement certes, mais profondément. Il plongea dans un de ses repos où on ne fait jamais de rêves, ou du moins on ne s'en rappelle pas. Il aimait ceux-là, dans ces moments où il n'était pas d'humeur.

**« House !**** »**

Ledit House se réveilla en sursaut. Treize se tenait devant lui.

**« Quoi, ****encore**** ?** grogna-t-il sur la défensive.

**- Le patient…**

**- Quoi le patient ? Il va mourir, et alors ? On n'y peut rien, c'est sa maladie.**

**- Vous savez ce qu'il a ?**

**- Traitez les symptômes et dites aux autres de me laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute !** ordonna-t-il. »

Il sortit.

_« __Aucun moyen d'avoir la paix ici ! Il ne manque que j'essaie les vestiaires ! »_

Il continua à se lamenter tandis qu'il allait vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

**« House ! »**

Il ne se retourna pas, émit seulement un grognement. Il voulait la paix. Personne n'acceptait donc le fait qu'il puisse l'obtenir ?

**« House ! ****répéta la voix.**

**- Foutez-moi la paix ! ****répliqua-t-il encore plus furieux. »**

Il entendit un sanglot, mais ce sanglot ne l'aida pas à analyser la personne qui l'appelait. Serrant les dents et sa canne, il fit l'effort de se retourner. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cependant, c'était de voir Cameron. Elle se tenait debout, devant lui. Elle pleurait, et son chagrin modifiait sa voix au point qu'il ne la reconnut pas. Elle tremblait, et sa respiration saccadée pouvait s'entendre à des mètres de là. Il s'en voulait, se maudissait de voir ses images qui lui faisaient perdre son self-contrôle. Il tourna le regard, préférant ne pas s'attardait sur ce spectacle.

**« Je…** commença-t-il.

**- Je suis désolée !** s'exclama-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

**- Vous…**

**- Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû vous dire ça, c'est entièrement ma faute !**

**- Chase…**

**- Je vous en supplie, ignorez ce que je vous ai dit…**

**- Nous…**

**- Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde de ne pas prendre conscience de tout ça…**

_Elle y tient vraiment, on dirait ! Elle ne remarque pas que tous les regards sont vrillés sur nous ? »_

Du moins, c'était sa manière de ne pas s'avouer qu'elle s'en fichait totalement. Car si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que l'amour que la jeune femme éprouvait pour lui était plus grand que ce qu'il imaginait, espérait.

**« Calmez-vous…** chuchota-t-il en espérant que les infirmières ne l'entendent pas. »

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, elle tenta de suivre son conseil. Elle ralenti sa respiration, essaya de cesser ses tremblements. Elle essuya ses yeux du revers de la main, ces dernières desserrant leur emprise sur ses bras. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

**« Je…**

**- Chut !** coupa-t-il. »

Discrètement mais rapidement, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors.

_« __Tant pis pour les infirmières…_ avait-il pensé. »

Il l'emmena sur le parking, où il l'installa dans la voiture sans lui laisser le choix. Il contourna le véhicule et s'assit à son siège conducteur. Ou plutôt le siège qu'il s'autoriser à prendre.

**« Tant pis pour ma moto…** souffla-t-il en démarrant. »

Il remarqua les doigts crispés de la jeune femme. Il avait beau lui dire de se calmer, la sérénité semblait s'avérer plus difficile à obtenir que prévu.

**« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous excusez pour des choses presque inexistantes**, avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise quand il s'engageait sur ce terrain là.

**- Parce que vous pensez que mes sentiments sont inexistants ?** s'énerva-t-elle, déclenchant la même fureur et le même chagrin que quelques minutes plus tôt.

**- Je ne prétends pas du tout ça, loin de là. Il n'y a qu'à voir votre réaction**, répondit-il, décontracté.

**- Vous êtes dingue.**

**- Vous êtes sûre que le mot « dingue » correspond à ce que vous pensez de moi ?**

**- Je me demanderais un autre jour si c'est pour ça que je suis tant éprise**, marmonna-t-elle avec des mots pourtant intelligibles. »

Il décida de la laisser tranquille, préférant se concentrer sur la route. Malheureusement ils arrivèrent, bien trop rapidement à leur goût. Ou du moins à son goût à lui. Il alla ouvrir la portière de Cameron, lui faisant au passage un galant signe pour lui dire de sortir.

**« Merci…** dit-elle en passant devant lui. »

Il ne répondit pas, restant de marbre face à tout ce qui se passait autour. Il n'aimait pas cet appartement. Il réunissait en House de mauvais souvenirs, ou plutôt de futurs mauvais souvenirs.

**« House ? Est que ça va ?** s'inquiéta Cameron quand elle remarqua qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

**- Très bien. »**

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, puis dans l'appartement. Cameron ne savait plus quoi faire, surtout en présence de House qui épiait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il finit par comprendre les envies de la jeune femme et décida de s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'allumer la télévision, laissant ainsi à Allison un peu de solitude.

_« __On n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle en avait besoin_, se dit-il. _Même si sa manière de faire le ménage alors que tout est nickel prouve qu'elle n'est pas dans un super état… »_

Il entendit la jeune femme faire un petit ménage tranquillement. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa manière de ne pas rester debout les bras ballants.

Il changea de chaîne une bonne dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à regarder. Il vit une pile de DVD non loin de l'écran.

**« Depuis quand vous collectionnez des DVD ?** demanda-t-il, curieux.

**- Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? Ou bien c'est seulement parce que vous ne m'imaginez pas ainsi ?** répondit-elle sèchement sur la défensive.

**- La deuxième solution, sûrement. »**

Sur ce, il se leva et trifouilla dans les films et séries sans en avoir eu la permission. Quand Allison se retourna vers lui, elle ne sembla pas dérangée de son comportement. D'une certaine manière, il en fut soulagé. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes de recherches, il découvrit un film qui paraissait lui plaire. Il préféra le mettre plutôt que tergiverser encore longtemps, bien que cette occupation était une bonne raison pour déranger Cameron. Par ailleurs, il mit le son plus fort que nécessaire, mais encore une fois elle ne le fit pas remarquer. Bien au contraire, elle vint le rejoindre.

**« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas me fausser compagnie comme ça ?** plaida-t-elle face au regard surpris de l'homme.

**- Vous m'étonnez de plus en plus**, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une excuse valable. »

Elle prit soin de ne pas se mettre trop près de lui, ni trop loin. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir si éloignée de lui, si aveugle en vue de ses propres sentiments. En réalité, elle cherchait un prétexte pour se reposer un peu, et quitte à être un peu plus proche de lui… le choix n'était guère difficile. Bien qu'elle devait regarder un film qu'elle avait déjà vu une bonne dizaine de fois, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

**« J'ai faim**, marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

**- Normalement c'est moi qui dois dire ça, pas vous !** protesta-t-il. »

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, elle lui adressa seulement un sourire avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Il soupira.

_« __Mais elle va manquer la moitié du film…_ pensa-t-il, inconscient qu'elle le connaissait déjà du bout des doigts. »

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, elle revint.

**« C'est moi où vous êtes de plus en plus rapide ?** commenta-t-elle.

**- Je pense plutôt que votre flemmardise me contamine, c'est sûrement plus réaliste. »**

Elle posa une énorme assiette sur la table basse qu'elle tira un peu plus près d'eux. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne savait pas s'il criait famine ou s'il était rassasié, et qu'elle n'osait pas demander, trop émue des derniers événements. Pressée d'être remplie, elle se dépêcha de finir sa part, se rendant à peine compte que House lui en laissait.

_« __Donc d'après elle, ce n'est pas sa gentillesse qui m'atteint mais ma flemmardise qui l'atteint. Si Wilson savait ça… Elle et moi nous nous contaminons mutuellement…_ résuma-t-il pour lui-même, dessinant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire ?** s'empressa-t-elle de demander en voyant le sourire en coin de House.

**- Je ne ris pas**, se défendit-il.

**- Menteur.**

**- Tout le monde ment, vous l'avez oublié ?**

**- Sûrement pas, avec le nombre de fois où vous répétez cette phrase…**

**- Peut-être, mais vu que ça fait longtemps que vous avez quitté mon service, j'ai pensé que vous l'entendez moins. »**

Les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent de rouge.

**« Bien sûr, aucun rapport avec le fait que vous vous empourprer, n'est-ce pas ?** insista-t-elle.

**- Arrêtez de me chercher des noises et mêlez-vous de vos affaires**, tenta-t-elle de dire sèchement bien qu'elle n'y parvenait plus très bien.

**- Et quand vous me demandez pourquoi je souris, vous vous mêlez de vos affaires ?**

**- D'une certaine manière, oui. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je sais très bien que vous le savez.**

**- Justement, c'est la triche. Vous pouvez vous mêler de mes affaires et moi pas des vôtres ? Vous êtes sadique, avec moi**, se plaignit-il avec de faux yeux doux. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Bien qu'il jouait la comédie, elle résistait difficilement et il le savait.

**« Bon, d'accord c'est vrai… je vous espionne**, avoua-t-elle. **Mais en même temps vous venez de comprendre pourquoi. »**

Il lui sourit. Mais pas un sourire forcé. Un vrai sourire. Elle devenait écarlate tandis que la fatigue dominait, la faisant tomber en à peine quinze minutes en un profond sommeil, un sommeil confortable…


	20. Crise apostrophée

**Chapitre 20 : Crise apostrophée**

House sentit un poids plus lourd se reposer sur lui. Cameron dormait, allongée à moitié sur le torse du néphrologue. Il ne protesta cependant pas. D'une part parce qu'il s'en voudrait de la tirer de son unique repos, d'autre part parce qu'il n'était pas gêné de leur position - lui assis normalement, Cameron étendue sur le canapé la tête reposant entre l'épaule et le torse de House. Il caressa une mèche rebelle qui s'échappait des cheveux de la jeune femme, et la remit en place. Il fit aussi courir ses doigts sur le visage de la Belle aux bois dormants. Mais cette dernière se réveilla, lentement.

**« House ?** marmonna-t-elle.

**- Présent. »**

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de pouvoir croiser son regard à son réveil. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses prunelles bleues. Elle avait beau les avoir étudiées sous les angles à tout moment, elle ne s'en lassée pas. Et elle ne voulait pas s'en lassée, de toute évidence. Elle remarqua seulement ensuite leur position.

**« Excusez-moi !** s'exclama-t-elle.

**- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de vous excuser, il me semble**, répondit-il au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se relever, l'arrêtant ainsi. »

Elle hésita. Devait-elle rester dans cette position ou bien se redresser ? La question était stupide, quoique bien importante pour elle et ses sentiments. Mais House décida pour elle. Il mit sa main sur le front de la jeune femme et la tira en arrière, la reposant sur son torse.

**« Merci...**

**- C'est vrai que ça doit vous faire un choc, ce contact ! Vous êtes presque aux anges.**

**- Presque ? Je ****suis**** aux anges ! »**

Elle s'empourpra, mais ne le cacha pas. Même si elle essayait, il devinerait bien rapidement qu'elle était gênée. Il posa une main sur l'une des joues d'Allison, frôla cette dernière du bout des doigts, tenta de faire rougir son visage le plus possible. Il fit glisser sa main jusque dans le cou de la jeune femme et la sentit frémir, ce qui le fit ricaner.

**« C'est pas drôle, House** ! se défendit-elle, devinant ses pensées.

**- Au contraire, ça l'est ! »  
**  
Elle s'échappa de son emprise et partit vagabonder dans le salon.

_« Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut espérer une issue autre que de tomber dans ses bras contre sa volonté s'il agit pareillement ? Je commence à croire qu'il est __vraiment__ cruel ! Qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Il __est__ cruel !_ songea-t-elle tout en rencontrant les iris myosotis de son colocataire.

**- Vous boudez ?** s'enquit-il.

**- Non ! »**

Ce fut au tour de l'immunologiste de rire. Elle trouvait cette situation ridicule, voire même puérile. Mais d'une certaine manière, elle sentait agréablement légère, apaisée grâce au simple geste de House. De leur contact. Ce contact qu'elle aimait, qu'elle bénissait de toutes les manières possibles.

_« Je n'y crois pas... C'est vraiment mon dieu ! Et ma religion, ça va être quoi ? Aller, je vais trouver un nom... Euh... Houssolie... Un mélange entre House et folie. Le seul inconvénient c'est que ça se lit comme House au lit... Argh, il faut que je trouve une autre occupation religieuse ! Je devrais commencer à faire mes prières quotidiennes... Première étape de la prière : mes bras sur House. Possible. Deuxième étape : un baiser. Peu probable. Troisième étape : lit. Improbable. Oh mon dieu, je deviens folle. Oh mon House, je deviens folle de toi... Et voilà que je me permets de le tutoyer ! Quoique dans mes pensées j'ai bien le droit, non ? Et qui est-ce que j'interroge cette fois ? Tiens, et si j'essayais d'interroger House p_a_r mes pensées ? House... oh que non j'y arrive pas, il... il... il est trop... non, les mots ne me viennent pas, ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour exprimer ce que je ressens..._ se dit-elle en soupirant.

**- Perverse**, répondit-il après l'avoir observé de longues minutes.

_Il ne lirait pas dans mes pensées, tout de même !_ s'étonna-t-elle en voyant le rapport entre le commentaire de House et ses pensées. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle se jeta dans les bras du médecin.

_« Première étape des prières exécutée. Ce serait sympa s'il était précisé que les prières doivent être exécutées tous les jours... Oh le bonheur que je vivrais si je les faisais toutes, tous les jours. Quoique la troisième prière ne serait pas trop pour la journée,_ pensa-t-elle en le fixant.

**- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Chase a cru que vous l'aimiez !** commenta-t-il quand elle referma ses bras autour du corps du néphrologue.

**- C'est différent... Je ne l'aimais pas, mais vous, si. »**

Il remarqua sa voix tremblante, et ne releva pas. Il n'aurait pas dû parler du chirurgien, pas dans un moment pareil. Mais malgré l'allusion qu'il avait fait, elle restait dans ses bras. Il referma un peu plus son étreinte, la faisant trembler.

**« Essayez tout de même de vous contrôler**, ajouta-il. »

Il ne la vit pas sourire, son torse collé contre le visage pourpre de Cameron. Elle ne savait pas quel sujet de conversation aborder, quand soudain elle entendit du bruit. Elle se retourna vivement, toujours sur House, et vit la télévision allumée. En réalité, il avait mit pause quand elle s'était endormie.

**« Vous êtes trop sur le qui-vive**, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

**- C'est vous qui avez remis le film un peu trop brusquement !** protesta-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec lui.

**- Vous m'autorisez quand même à le terminer, non ? »  
**  
Sur ce, elle s'installa correctement sur lui. Ou du moins, plus confortablement. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, la tête reposant sur son épaule et sa main refermée dans la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais connu un contact aussi romantique avec lui. Il ne commenta ni leur position, ni sa confusion. Elle voulut lui souffler un remerciement mais elle s'abstint, de peur de rompre cet instant.  
Ils regardèrent donc le film sans faire de commentaires, sans bouger. Ils en allaient presque à se demander si l'autre était toujours vivant, mais ils entendaient leur respiration et les pulsations saccadées du cœur d'Allison. Le portable de celle-ci sonna soudainement. Malgré elle, elle se leva avec une moue semblable à celle d'une gamine de six ans. Elle s'avança vers la table où était posé son sac et le fouilla avant de retirer son portable, d'un air triomphant.

**« Oui ?  
**  
_**- Allison, c'est toi ?**_ appela la voix de Chase.

**- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Si tu cliques sur mon nom, ce ne sera pas ta grand-mère à l'autre bout du fil.**

_**- Merci, mais je crois que j'étais au courant. Mais ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Où es-tu ?**_

**- Chez moi.**

_**- House est avec toi ?**_

**- Évidemment ! Bon, tu ne pourrais pas accélérer un tout petit peu le rythme ? Je suis assez pressée, vois-tu.**

_**- Pourquoi ? Non attends, laisse-moi deviner... Il s'agit de House**_** ?** ironisa-t-il.

**- Arrête avec ça ! Je suis juste en train de louper une demie heure du film que je regardais avant que tu n'appelles.**

_**- Ah, bien... Je pourrais te rejoindre quand ? »**_

Elle trembla suite à cette phrase. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'oserait pas lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne.

**« Quand tu voudras... Mais pas tout de suite, si possible. J'aimerais bien finir ce film tranquillement !** répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, essayant de masquer ce défaut avec un ton accusateur.

_**- Bon, d'accord... Bon film, alors.**_

**- Ouais, c'est ça. »**

Sur ce, elle raccrocha, n'attendant pas qu'il la salue. Elle retourna auprès de House.

**« Vu le ton ironique que vous avez pris, je devine que c'était Chase**, dit-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le fauteuil.

**- Bien vu, Sherlock. Mais ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui bon... J'ai deviné quand même. J'ai le droit à un cadeau ? »**

Elle le fixa plus profondément.

**« Oh d'accord je vois. Vous préférerez recevoir un cadeau plutôt que de m'en donner un ? »  
**  
Elle élargit son sourire, déjà présent au moment où elle avait raccroché. Ce détail confirma les dires de House. Celui-ci prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et embrassa son front doucement, sentant la tension qu'elle ressentait. Il fit descendre ses baisers et arriva au coin de ses lèvres. Il tourna légèrement le visage et se retrouva à moins d'un centimètre de ses lèvres.

**« House...** marmonna-t-elle, à bout de souffle à cause de toute cette pression qu'il lui faisait subir.

**- Cette interruption est le signe que vous en avez marre ou bien le signe que vous n'en pouvez plus de vous retenir ?** dit-il sur le même timbre.

**- Deuxième proposition**...** »**

Elle se rapprocha légèrement, faisant attention à ne pas frôler la bouche de l'homme, ou presque. Malheureusement, il releva le visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle supérieure de l'immunologiste. Elle faillit grogner, ne laissa échapper cependant une simple protestation à peine audible, bien qu'il l'entende.

**« Du calme...** souffla-t-il. »

Il embrassa cette fois-ci l'autre coin de ses lèvres, et plus longuement que la précédente fois. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à l'embrasser réellement, elle frémit. Quand il le sentit, il se retira, augmentant la distance d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres.

**« Vous n'en pouvez plus**, se moqua-t-il, essayant de masquer que c'était son cas à lui aussi.

**- Et c'est une raison pour vous arrêter au beau milieu de votre action ?** protesta-t-elle aussitôt.

**- Oh j'adore votre manière de qualifier cette séance**, plaisanta-t-il.** Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je suis totalement insensible à cette technique. »**

Elle le fixait d'un regard noir, mais en effet il s'agissait d'une tactique pour qu'il cède. Elle savait d'avance qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais pour elle cela valait le coup d'essayer. Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, il se rapprocha un peu, l'embrassant sur la joue.

_« Bientôt la deuxième étape de ma prière ? Non, il ne faudrait pas trop rêvé non plus. Je vais me transformer en une créatrice de faux espoirs ! Créatrice de __mes__ faux espoirs..._ pensa-t-elle.

**-** **Vous voulez vraiment que je craque ?** demanda-t-elle brusquement tout en riant.

**- Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**- J'en pense que si je craque, vous allez subir une de mes crises spéciales Cameron.**

**- Oh là vous me donnez envie de tout savoir. Non, je ne suis pas dingue, juste curieux. Expliquez-moi en quoi consiste ses crises spéciales Cameron...**

**- Je ne me contrôle plus et vous devrez subir toutes les conséquences de mes désirs que vous poussez à bout. »**

Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant qu'elle n'eut fini sa phrase. Encore une fois, elle tressaillit, ne gardant qu'avec peine son self-contrôle.

**« Vous êtes justement à deux doigts de ne plus vous contrôlez**, répondit-il d'une voix enjôlée et d'un sourire charmeur. »

Il posa deux doigts sur le visage de Cameron.

_« Et voilà que je me mets à la draguer... Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Je serai prêt à tout pour connaître tous ses secrets, la connaître, mais de là à la draguer... Je sens que ça va mal finir, et en plus elle risque de se faire de fausses idées. Surtout que si elle se fait de fausses idées, je serais obligé de lui expliquer que j'agis comme ça simplement par curiosité, parce que je veux savoir à quoi ressemble cette soi-disant crise_, pensa-t-il quand il se rendit compte de son comportement.

**- House, ne cherchez pas, ça ne marchera pas**, balbutia-t-elle, tremblante.

**- C'est vrai que vous avez vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Allez, avouer, vous craquez**, insista-t-il.

**- N... non ! Arrêtez, je ne craque pas du tout !**

**- Vraiment ? »**

Il agrippa les bras de la demoiselle et l'attira à lui. Elle se retrouva finalement à califourchon sur les jambes de House.

**« Vous êtes vraiment sûre que vous ne craquez pas ?** continua-t-il. **Malgré vos petites joues toutes rouges et votre petit corps tout tremblant ?**

**- Je... ne... craque... pas... »**

Elle s'interrompait à chaque baiser furtif de House. Il l'embrassait au coin des lèvres, préférant que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas, ou plutôt le premier pas de ce moment. Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux dorés de sa demoiselle, puis réduisit la distance entre eux. Cinq centimètres. Il espérait éperdument qu'elle craque, la raison le rendant fou. Il voulait connaître les aspects secrets de Cameron. S'il pouvait connaître tous ses secrets, il n'hésiterait pas. D'une certaine manière, il menait un combat contre sa conscience pour qu'il se calme, qu'il ne la pousse pas à bout bien qu'il en avait envie. Une grande envie. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Cameron l'avait embrassé. Promptement.

**« Oh, c'est la seule façon de vous faire sortir de vos pensées, on dirait**, ajouta-t-elle tout en se caressant les lèvres.

_Deuxième étape accomplie. Il ne manque plus que la troisième. Sauf que les étapes précédentes étaient probables, mais la troisième... le lit... oh que non, c'est impossible. Je me contenterai de mes fantasmes, malheureusement... Et maintenant je me considère comme malheureuse ! Je suis déjà aux anges d'être en la compagnie de House, d'être dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, que pourrais-je demander de plus ? Non, pas le lit. Allison, ne craque pas, ne craque pas, ne craque pas... _pensa-t-elle, son esprit faisant abstraction avec la réalité.

**- J'ai l'impression que maintenant c'est vous qui allez être ailleurs, je me trompe ?** répliqua-t-il tandis que ses doigts s'attardaient eux aussi aux caresses de la bouche de la jeune femme.

**- C'est la première fois que vous avez tord !** répondit-elle en un souffle alors qu'elle déposait un bref baiser sur le doigt de l'homme. »

Elle profita du fait qu'il retirait sa main pour l'embrasser. Plus intensément, cette fois-ci. Quand elle commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise, il comprit qu'elle craquait. Alors qu'elle en arrivait au dernier bouton, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de son « déclencheur de folie » et lui lança un regard perdu. Perdue, elle l'était vraiment. Elle détourna les yeux bien rapidement avant de remarquer qu'il était torse nu sous elle.

**« Oups** **!** lâcha-t-elle en se redressant.

**- C'est le cas de le dire** **!** chuchota-t-il, toujours émoustillé. »

Il ne referma pas sa chemise pour autant, se perdant dans le décor d'une Cameron qui ne savait plus où elle était, ni même ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'asseyait juste au coin du canapé, gardant une distance plus ou moins correcte avec lui, bien que cette distance était trop longue à leur goût.

_« J'ai faillit franchir la troisième étape de ma religion... Pourquoi je me suis arrêtée ? J'ai bien fait ? Oui, je pense avoir bien fait. Les conséquences auraient été désastreuses autant pour lui que pour moi. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que le moment était le bon... Enfin si, c'était le moment parfait mais pas la date. Et pas l'heure non plus, d'ailleurs... _songea-t-elle.

**- Je suis désolée…** souffla-t-elle, sortant de ses pensées. **Je vous avais quand même prévenu.**

**- Vous croyez que je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient vos prétendues crises ? Où du moins, j'en avais une idée.**

**- Et votre idée correspondait bien à ce que… je viens de faire ?**

**- Hum… Je ne pensais pas que vous vous arrêteriez si facilement**, répondit-il avec une mine faussement déçue. »

Une mine faussement déçue, mais qui cachait une part de la réalité. Il se sentait réellement déçu. Pas qu'il aurait voulu aller plus loin, mais sa curiosité le poussait à vouloir découvrir à quoi ressemblait Cameron quand elle découvrait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelques minutes auparavant.

**« Je suis désolée…** répéta-t-elle en voyant le regard absent de House.

**- Qui vous a demandé de vous excuser ? »**

Elle soupira. Se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit le regard soudainement inquisiteur de House.

**« Non**, dit-elle brusquement. **Vous n'assisterez jamais à une autre… de mes crises.**

**- Roh… C'était pas une crise complète ça !**

**- Vous voulez quoi, exactement ?** répliqua-t-elle, encore sur le qui-vive. »

Il la fixa posément, cherchant à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle savait déjà mais se refusait d'avouer.

**« Non**, répéta-t-elle.

**- Pourtant, ça ne vous aurez pas déplu si vous ne étiez pas arrêtée.**

**- Vous n'imaginez pas… les conséquences. Et puis Chase peut arriver à tout moment.**

**- Quand je disais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui faire une place dans l'appartement, je n'avais pas réellement tord, n'est-ce pas miss « je-ressemble-à-une-Sainte-Nitouche-mais-les-apparences-sont-trompeuses » ? »**

Elle se mit à rougir. Elle pressentait déjà qu'il ne la lâcherait plus avec ça. Elle espérait du plus sincèrement possible qu'il ne confonde pas leur relation plutôt exiguë avec le travail. Elle s'enfonçait encore dans le pétrin.

**« Je ne suis pas une Sainte Nitouche…** marmonna-t-elle, préférant éviter la première partie de la question.

**- Pourtant c'est ce que tout le monde pense croire au boulot, je me trompe ? Ah non c'est vrai, vous avez profité de Chase pendant pas mal de temps. Attendez une minute… mais il va revenir « à tout moment », n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de le gifler. Peut-être le fait de savoir qu'elle le regretterait aussitôt. Elle réalisait quelques secondes après qu'il faisait allusion à ses anciennes relations physiques avec Chase, et qu'il liait cet événement avec son refus. Se remémorant l'instant qu'elle venait de passer, son regard se perdit sur le torse toujours nu du néphrologue.

**« Ça va, vous gênez pas**, commenta-t-il en un sourire en la regardant. »

Elle détourna le visage bien rapidement, devenant rouge de honte.

**« Vous n'avez qu'à vous rhabiller !** rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux braqués sur l'écran de télévision qui se tenait à l'opposé de House.

**- C'est bizarre, j'avais plutôt l'impression que votre vue ne vous déplaisait pas…**insista-t-il.

**- Sauf que je viens de me promettre de résister à mes envies.**

**- Pourquoi ? Serait-ce à cause de Chase ?**

**- Non. Simplement parce que je ne suis pas en mesure d'assumer ce que je serais capable de faire. Et ce n'est même pas une question d'assurer ou pas, je ne veux pas, un point c'est tout.**

**- Ce que vous dites ne ressemble pas à ce que vous disiez il y a pas si longtemps de ça.**

**- Ce n'est pas la même chose, mais si vous n'essayez pas de comprendre, vous ne comprendrez jamais. »**

Elle sentait en elle quelque chose qui disait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à contenir ses sentiments bien longtemps, mais elle ne voulait pas être en proie à une nouvelle crise. Elle trouvait ce jugement sadique. Elle devait retenir ses envies avec la personne qu'elle aimait, dans l'unique but de ne pas être dérangée par quiconque, ou plutôt qu'il soit dérangé par quiconque. Elle se leva, pas sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil en direction de House – ou plutôt ce qu'il laissait voir.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda-t-il, soudain craintif de la réaction qu'elle allait avoir.

**- Dans le simple but d'éviter tous conflits « physiques » avec vous, je vais appeler la seule personne en mesure d'empêcher ça. Chase. »**


	21. Joutes verbales

**Chapitre 21 : Joutes verbales**

House se leva soudainement, barrant la route à Cameron.

**« Hors de question !** protesta-t-il.

_Comment peut-elle faire ça ? On était à deux doigts de franchir une étape mais voilà qu'elle veut tout gâcher ! _pensa-t-il.

_Comment peut-il s'opposer à moi ? J'étais à deux doigts de pouvoir franchir la troisième étape de ma stupide religion, et j'ai tout gâché..._ pensa-t-elle. »

Elle fut intimidée par la chemise encore ouverte de House, son torse seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quand House la fit revenir sur terre en l'enlaçant, la collant sur son torse toujours nu. Elle ne lui avoua pourtant pas qu'elle adorait cela, au risque de gâcher quelque chose d'autre qu'un moment sur le canapé.

**« House !** s'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle ne se défendait cependant pas. Son visage s'empourpra aussi vite que sa colère eut fait de disparaître, ce qu'elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas à cacher. Elle fut heureuse que Chase ne soit pas présent, dieu sait qu'elle aurait été sa réaction. En sachant bien évidemment que le dieu en question était House.

_« Mais est-ce qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait ?_ se demanda-t-elle en sentant son emprise se refermer. _Est-ce qu'il est conscient que je suis… folle de lui et que pour moi ce n'est pas anodin ? »_

Elle appuya ses paumes sur le buste de House, cherchant à vain à le repousser. Une partie d'elle lui criait qu'il fallait qu'elle le repousse. Son autre partie, son conscient, se sentait apaisée de ce contact. Elle ne savait toujours pas trancher ses deux parties. Elle décida préférable de se blottir dans les bras de House, essayant tout de même de se contrôler. Elle ne voulait pas succomber à une autre crise qui pourrait lui faire perdre définitivement ce qu'elle considérait comme cher, voire la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

**« House…** soupira-t-elle sur un ton de reproche, comme pour s'assurer que la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux l'enlaçait bien.

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi ? »**

Étrangement, il comprenait le sens de la question mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de réponses exclusives à sortir étant donné qu'il ne savait rien en ce moment. D'ailleurs il ne voulait rien savoir, sûrement de peur de devoir agir contre sa volonté et s'obliger ensuite de ne pas culpabiliser.

**« D'accord…** souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

**- Désolé. »**

Elle se sépara de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne comprenait pas, lui non plus. Tellement de questions sans réponses, autant du côté de House que du côté de Cameron. Même leurs questions en commun se retrouvaient bredouilles. Pourquoi House refusait-il de mener la vie dure à Cameron ? Pourquoi ne le virait-elle pas ? Pourquoi s'enfonçait-elle dans les embrouilles simplement pour le conserver ? Pourquoi ne supportait-il pas la venue de Chase ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle approche le chirurgien ? Pourquoi préférait-il qu'elle reste avec lui, et pas Chase ? Tellement de « pourquoi » mais si peu de « parce que ». C'était sûrement une des raisons qui expliquaient le fait qu'elle comprenait le refus de répondre de House, ou plutôt son manque de réponses. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, elle se rapprocha de lui et referma sa chemise, lentement, un bouton par un bouton. Bien qu'elle le faisait malgré elle, elle trouvait ce geste indispensable.

**« Chase risquerait de se faire des idées**, expliqua-t-elle en réponse au regard interrogateur que House lui posait. »

L'une des rares fois où elle trouvait des réponses. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, adressé à n'importe qui le voudrait. Elle se retourna vers la table et s'empara du portable posé dessus. Elle composa le numéro de Chase et entendit deux tonalités avant qu'il ne réponde.

_**« Allison, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**_ s'empressa-t-il de demander. »

Elle soupira. Il devait attendre son appel depuis leur dernière conversation. Elle s'imagina un instant à quoi devait ressembler Chase qui n'avait que très peu de pauses dans son travail, et qui attendait impatiemment que sa soi-disant petite amie l'appelle. Elle rejeta cette image et répéta la phrase de Chase qui était déjà sortie de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se la rappeler.

_« Il espère peut-être que House me fait du mal ? Ce serait une bonne excuse pour qu'il s'énerve contre lui,_ pensa-t-elle. _Mais c'est raté ! C'est limite moi qui harcèle House... Même s'il l'avait bien cherché... Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs._

_**- Allison ?**_ insista l'homme au bout du fil puisqu'elle ne répondait pas.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais très bien.**

_Pour pas dire que je suis totalement aux anges. Enfin, je l'étais jusqu'à ce que House face des siennes. Ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que __je__ fasse des miennes. Je ne vais tout de même pas mettre ce gâchis sur le dos de House... Ni sur le mien._

_**- Pourquoi tu m'appelles alors ?**_ demanda Chase.

**- Oh je voulais juste te dire que si tu veux venir, tu peux.**

_**- Le film est terminé ? »**_

Cette réflexion poussa Cameron à regarder l'écran de télévision. Le film y défilait toujours. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, trop occupée avec House. Mais ce passage là de sa vie ne devait en aucun cas être connu par quelqu'un d'autre que House et elle.

**« Disons que c'est pratiquement la fin et que je la connais déjà**, finit-elle par répondre. **En réalité, je connais déjà le film du bout des doigts.**

**-**_** Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as regardé ?**_

_**-**_** Eh bien... Je ne me rappelais plus vraiment du début mais ça y est, maintenant je m'en rappelle.**

_**- Je peux venir, donc ?**_

**- Oui, tu peux venir à la seule condition que s'il y a la moindre dispute avec House, je vous vire tous les deux de chez moi. C'est bien reçu ? **

_**- Je crois que c'est plutôt lui qui va me mener la vie dure.**_

**- Je le mettrai en garde qu'à la moindre entourloupe il est mort. Façon de parler, bien sûr.**

_**- Oui, une façon de parler…**_ soupira-t-il, presque dégoûté de cette remarque. _**Euh… Donc à tout à l'heure !**_ rajouta-t-il rapidement.

**- Tout à fait. »**

Il raccrocha avant elle, cette fois-ci. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention, au contraire bien heureuse de ne pas devoir lui raccrocher au nez. Malheureusement un détail lui échappait.

_« Oh mon dieu je me suis enfouie sous les décombres d'un beau problème… Et bien évidemment je ne pourrais pas compter sur ces deux-là pour m'aider dans quoi que ce soit... Mais quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote... Et si jamais ça ne marchait __réellement__ pas ? Qu'une relation autre que professionnelle était impossible entre eux ? Je me retrouverai au milieu de deux... abrutis... dont un que je considère à moitié comme tel puisqu'en même temps je ne peux pas l'aimer et l'insulter... »_

Elle sentit quelque chose s'appuyer sur son dos. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de trois secondes pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la main de House.

**« Vous le faites exprès ?** rétorqua-t-elle après un léger gémissement.

**- Je devrais ?**

_Mais bien sûr qu'il devrait ! Au moins ça voudrait dire... quelque chose... envers moi. Mais je suppose que là je rêve __totalement__ ! Pour ne pas dire que je fais parti d'un autre monde __totalement__ différent celui-là. Le monde des rêves. Avec moi qui aime House __totalement__ et lui qui m'aime __totalement__ aussi... Et bien sûr une absence __totale__ de Chase. Ah c'est beau le monde des rêves, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être __totalement__ cruel ! »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

**« Chase va arriver ?** demanda-t-il.

_Malheureusement, il a raison..._ pensa-t-elle.

**- Oui. En tout cas Cuddy ne va pas être bien contente de voir que trois des médecins de l'hôpital ne travaillent plus.**

**- Une raison de plus pour ne pas que j'aille bosser.**

**- Pour embêter Cuddy… **soupira-t-elle en faisant la moue.

**- Vous êtes jalouse ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas. D'une certaine manière elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse puisque sa propre relation avec House se concrétisait petit à petit. Mais elle ne voulait pas nier que les remarques de House sur les formes de la directrice l'agaçaient.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? De toute façon ça lui importe peu que je sois jalouse de Cuddy ou non. Et puis je ne suis pas jalouse, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être puisque dernièrement c'est avec __moi__ qu'il est. Et il vit sous __mon__ toit ! Oh et voilà que je m'énerve toute seule..._

**- On va dire que vous n'êtes pas jalouse**, dit-il quand il vit Cameron se renfrogner.

**- Évidemment, puisque je ****ne**** suis ****pas**** jalouse !**

**- C'est sûrement pas ce que j'aurais dit, voyez-vous… »**

Il tapota une des joues rouges de Cameron.

**« Bon, on a compris !** s'emporta-t-elle en se dégageant de House.

_Comme si j'étais née de la dernière pluie... Je ne sais jamais pourquoi j'agis comme ci comme ça mais je sais au moins que mes joues sont toujours rouges... Enfin, quand il est dans un rayon de vingt mètres autour de moi, bien sûr. Roh et puis je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec ce cinglé... Et je deviens cinglée aussi, d'ailleurs. Il me contamine, alors que c'est censé être l'inverse… Tiens, et si mes sentiments le contaminaient ? Il y aurait peut-être une quelconque chance, une issue du moins… Enfin, non, House est et restera House, il ne peut pas m'aimer. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer en particulier mais House n'aime personne, pourquoi est-ce que je ferai exception ? »_

Elle alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer un repas.

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?** demanda House. »

Il s'appuyait sur le mur et fixait les moindres faits et gestes de Cameron. Elle se retourna vers lui, et fut étonnée du regard qu'il lui portait. La froideur habituelle avait disparu. Il semblait moins distrait, plus conscient de tous les mouvements d'Allison. Elle détourna les yeux plus rapidement que nécessaire. Il remarqua son malaise et s'approcha d'elle.

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?** répéta-t-il. **Et aussi la raison de votre gêne, si possible.**

**- Je cuisine. Et je ne suis pas gênée.**

**- A cet heure-ci ? Vos joues disent tout le contraire.**

**- Il est midi. Et mes joues ne parlent pas.**

**- Ah, ça explique pourquoi j'ai faim alors qu'on vient de manger. Vos joues ne parlent peut-être pas, mais leur teint semble « dire » quelque chose.**

**- C'est pour ça que je cuisine. Et vous devez assez connaître mes joues pour savoir qu'elle dise toujours la même chose. »**

Il soupira. Elle arbora un sourire satisfait. Elle appréciait leurs batailles verbales, surtout quand elle savait qu'elle perdrait quoiqu'il arrive.

**« Eh bien continuez de cuisiner !** acheva-t-il. »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le torse.

**« Aïe !** s'écria-t-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Non rien… C'est juste ma main… »**

Elle examina le bandage enroulé autour de sa patte folle.

_« Zut, je l'avais totalement oubliée celle-là… C'est étrange comme je ne l'avais pas du tout sentie pendant ma… mes embrassades avec House… C'est étrange comme c'est plus facile pour moi d'appeler ça ainsi plutôt que de dire que c'est ma crise... Et c'est encore plus étrange que je n'ai plus mal quand je fais... des choses... avec House. Je prie pour mon dieu et en échange j'ai le droit à une faveur sur ma prétendue douleur ? Je pourrais bien faire ma prière quotidiennement, même s'il ne me guérit pas ! Ce serait plutôt pour apaiser ma douleur sentimentale qu'autre chose, et il s'en rendrait compte… »_

House lui prit subitement la main et la serra légèrement.

**« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Vous apaiserez ma faim plus tard apparemment !** dit-il en guise de réponse, avec le même air mystérieux que les jours où il trouvait la maladie d'un patient. »

Il relâcha son emprise et entraîna Allison sur le canapé dans le but de la soigner. Il alla chercher les instruments nécessaires puis entreprit d'enlever le bandage.

**« Ça pouvait attendre, vous savez ?** rétorqua-t-elle.

**- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »**

Il retira le tissu et découvrit la plaie bien ouverte. Du rouge sur du blanc, ce détail ne pouvait que choquer n'importe qui voyait la plaie.

**« Je l'avais totalement oubliée celle-là…** soupira-t-il.

**- Ne croyez pas être le seul. »**

Elle profita du fait qu'il la regardait pour lui adresser un sourire plutôt timide. Il lui rendit furtivement avant de s'attarder sur la main meurtrie de l'immunologiste.

**« Chase roule à quelle vitesse d'habitude ?** demanda-t-il tout en s'appliquant sur sa manœuvre.

**- Bien plus lentement que vous, si telle est votre question.**

**- Ma vraie question c'est « sera-t-il bientôt ici ? ».**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il tardera. »**

House poussa un deuxième soupir.

**« Le plus tard sera le mieux.**

_Comme c'est étrange... Il faut traiter ma main rapidement mais il faut que Chase arrive plus tard... Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre... C'est agréable d'avoir ma main dans celle de House... Dans celle de mon dieu... D'ailleurs il semble un petit peu gêné de ce contact… Il est bizarre… Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? House est toujours bizarre ! _songea-t-elle. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire semblable à une mélodie, mais s'arrêta aussitôt quand elle entendit des clefs qui s'enfonçaient dans le verrou de la porte. Quelques secondes après, Chase apparut dans le salon.

_« On va dire que c'est le bon moment ! _pensa Cameron.

**- Je dérange, peut-être ?** se renfrogna-t-il en voyant House qui soignait Cameron.

**- Chase !** gronda Cameron.

**- Tu me demandes de venir pour…**

**- Il ne fait que me soigner ! Tu préfères qu'il me laisse crever ?** l'interrompit-elle.

**- Vous exagérez un peu quand même**, s'incrusta House, toujours concentré.

_Je pourrais bien crever parce que je suis dans un certain manque d'affection housessien..._ se dit-elle néanmoins. »

Chase abandonna la partie. Il ne pouvait se plaindre que House ne s'occupait pas de Cameron en même temps qu'il se plaignait qu'il s'occupait d'elle. Il s'approcha du canapé et se pencha vers la main blessée de Cameron. Bien que le bandage recouvrait une bonne partie de la blessure, on pouvait toujours distingué une jolie tâche rouge, qui ne laissait pas voir la coupure en elle-même toutefois. Chase se demanda quelques instants si House la soigner à l'aveuglette, puis une autre question lui traversa l'esprit.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?** demanda-t-il, faussement intéressé si ce n'est pour ne pas faire comme s'il s'en fichait.

**- Oh tu me connais… J'ai fait tombé des bricoles et en voulant les ramasser je me suis coupée.**

**- Et House te soigne…** dit-il non pas sans lancer un regard méprisant à l'intéressé.

**- Oui, et crois-moi, je n'aime pas du tout ça. **

_On pourrait aussi appeler ça un mensonge, d'ailleurs. Je suis totalement sous le charme de la main de House… Et pas que de sa main. Mais ça, je crois que Chase ne le comprendra jamais. »_

Suite à cette réplique, Chase n'ajouta rien. De toute façon il n'avait rien à ajouter, surtout que quoiqu'il dirait il se mettrait en tort. House termina son « opération » à ce moment là. Le bandage tout neuf, Cameron secoua la main plusieurs fois.

**« Vous vous amusez bien ?** demanda House, essayant de ne pas montrer son amusement devant Chase.

**- Je vérifiais juste que ça tient bien. Eh bien… c'est génial. Et en plus ça ne me fait plus mal.**

**- J'ai bien travaillé maman ? »**

Cameron eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant ce surnom. L'image de Cuddy lui vint presque automatiquement à l'esprit et elle n'en fut pourtant pas étonnée. Elle se rappelait encore des surnoms que House donnait à la directrice, mais non, elle n'était pas jalouse.

**« Ne m'appelez plus ****jamais**** comme ça !** se renfrogna-t-elle.

**- Roh je plaisantais… Et puis on ne peut pas dire que vous me faites très peur, vous savez ?**

**- Méchant. »**

Elle lui tira la langue comme une gamine de quelques années à peine. Seulement quelques minutes après elle se rappela de la venue de Chase.

**« On dirait que ça va bien, entre vous**, commenta ce dernier quand l'attention fut apportée sur lui. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas ravi de faire cette constatation. »

Les joues de Cameron « s'exprimèrent bien » suite à cette remarque. House fit semblant de le remarquer tandis que Chase la toisait longuement.

**« Chase, arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi sinon c'est dehors**, menaça-t-elle les joues toujours roses.

**- Il me semblait que tu virerais aussi House si je faisais des miennes ?** répliqua Chase en montrant une mine malicieuse.

**- Sauf que Cameron n'aurait pas le cœur à bannir des innocents voyons !** riposta House.

**- Peut-être mais elle tient ses paroles.**

**-Et quand est-ce qu'elle vous a dit pour la dernière fois qu'elle vous aimerait pour toujours alors que c'est absolument faux ?**

**- Comment est-ce que vous osez me dire ça ?** s'offusqua Chase.

**- Vous avez peur que ce soit la dure et triste vérité ?**

**- J'ai surtout peur que vous finissez à la porte !**

**- Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi j'ai une défense insurmontable !** répondit House en faisant un petit signe de tête vers Cameron.

**- Peut-être mais ça vaut aussi pour moi.**

**- Ça c'est ce que vous croyez.**

**- Vous sous-entendez qu'elle vous défendra plus que moi ?**

**- Peut-être bien oui. J'en suis même quasiment sûr.**

**- Vous croyez qu'en restant un sale con jusqu'à la fin de vos jours vous réussirez à obtenir quoique ce soit du comportement d'autrui simplement parce que vous le voulez ?**

**- Je crois surtout que quoique je fasse il y aura toujours des choses chez des gens que je n'arriverais pas à changer. Un caractère par exemple. Des sentiments, aussi.**

**- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?**

**- J'ai seulement envie de vous dire d'arrêter de me chercher des noises, parce que ça risque de très mal finir.**

**- Pour qui ? Vous croyez qu'Allison vous laissera me faire quoi que soit ? »**

Ladite Allison lança un regard offusqué vers Chase. Elle espérait du plus profond qu'il ne devine pas qu'elle serait ravie que House s'oppose entre eux bien que ça attirerait des problèmes... Ce serait le monde des rêves.

**« Vous croyez que je m'arrêterai simplement parce qu'elle est au milieu ? **poursuivit House.

**- Vous lui ferez du mal ?**

**- J'ai dit ça moi ? J'ai surtout prétendu que rien ne m'arrêtera, surtout si c'est pour vous mettre une bonne rouste.**

_D'une certaine manière il sous-entend qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal... En moins que je rêve, encore une fois_, pensa Cameron en réalisant soudainement le sous-entendu.

**- Vous ne…**

**- Stop !** s'écria Cameron. »

Deux pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

**« Ça suffit avec les joutes verbales ! Si vous continuez c'est tous les deux que je mets à la porte !** prévint-elle. »

Elle se leva brusquement et résista à l'envie de tirer une claque à chacun d'eux.

**« Ce n'est pas en répondant à la moindre remarque de l'autre que vous arriverez à cohabiter…** soupira-t-elle.

**- Mais tu n'avais qu'à pas l'héberger !** rétorqua Chase.

**- Je pouvais faire de même avec toi. Arrêtez de vous chamailler, surtout pour des trucs aussi… stupides.**

**- Vous n'assumez pas ?** demanda subitement House. »

Un simple regard dans celui de House fit comprendre à Cameron de quoi il parlait.

**« Si, j'assume parfaitement mais évitez de mettre ça en avant… Non pas que ça me retombera dessus mais que ça ****vous**** retombera dessus. Et à moi également. »**

Elle soupira.

_« Comme si c'était facile aussi d'assumer mes sentiments… J'ai déjà mit tellement de temps pour réaliser à quel point je l'aimais alors si maintenant il commence à mettre des bâtons dans les roues…_

**- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?** s'incrusta Chase.

**- De quelque chose qui ne te regarde sûrement pas !** répondit Cameron, sur la défensive. »

Elle se rendit compte de sa réaction un peu trop brusque au goût des deux hommes. Il lui fallait une excuse pour filer à l'anglaise, alors elle piocha dans ses pensées comme elle pouvait choisir entre plusieurs bonbons qu'on lui tendait. Bien qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être pris aucun, même si House lui aurait fait remarquer qu'elle était au régime... Mais elle ne l'était pas, évidemment.

**« Je vais prendre un bain**, annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre – très certainement pour prendre des vêtements.

_Eh bien… On peut dire que ça promet, cette cohabitation… »_


	22. Tensions closes

**Chapitre 22 : Tensions closes**

Pendant que Cameron rentrait tout doucement dans l'eau chaude de son bain, House et Chase menaient une bataille du regard sur le canapé.

**« Vous ne l'aurez pas**, prévint House d'un ton sûr.

**- Rien ne vous le fait dire.**

**_Oh que si, quelque chose me le fait dire ! S'il savait que Cameron est en proie à me faire une déclaration enflammée…Il ne faut pas être aveugle pour voir qu'elle est à deux doigts de la confession, ou alors il faut vraiment avoir mes superbes yeux détecteurs d'états d'esprits. Je capte d'ailleurs bien les sentiments de Cameron quand il s'agit d'amour mais il s'agit de pleurs ou de tristesse je me sens bien moins efficace. »_**

House esquissa un bref sourire sadique en guise de réponse, et cela sembla suffire. Chase se détacha au fur et à mesure du salon, l'esprit vaquant à diverses occupations comme l'imagination d'une Cameron dans son bain. House, lui, s'inventa des astuces susceptibles de faire enrager son « adversaire ». Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine, question de ne plus avoir Chase dans son champ de vision plus facilement. Il vit sur le réfrigérateur un post-it sur lequel était écrit une liste de course. Un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres il retourna voir Chase.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda ce dernier, non content de voir l'expression qu'arborait House.

**- Une liste de course toute fraîche.**

**- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ?**

**- Vous envoyez faire les courses, bien évidemment.**

**- Et vous croyez que je vais céder simplement parce que vous en avez envie ? **

**- Je crois surtout que si vous ne contribuez pas à la bonne entente de cette maison en m'écoutant, ou même tout simplement en contribuant aux tâches ménagères, vous ne risquez pas de faire long feu ici.**

**- Parce que vous vous contribuez aux tâches ménagères et à la bonne entente ?**

**- Je croyais que ça allait bien entre Cameron et moi ? Ne me demandez pas qui est-ce qui a soigné sa main, vous le savez très bien. »**

Abandonnant, Chase s'empara du bout de papier et se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison.

**« Mission accomplie !** brailla House, collé contre la porte de la salle de bain.

**- Qui vous a demandé de virer Chase, bon sang ?** s'exclama Cameron en coupant l'eau.

**- C'était plus fort que moi, il n'allait tout de même pas roupiller sur le canapé ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me virer de la maison parce que je lui ai demandé de faire une corvée à ma place ?**

**- Vous auriez pu le faire quand j'étais dehors, j'aurais pu profiter de son absence… »**

House lâcha un bref rire avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé et de mettre un film plus rapidement que la précédente fois.

_« Si ça se trouve, Chase reviendra dans quelques secondes en disant que le magasin est fermé !_ pensa-t-il en se rappelant à quel point la liste de course était courte. _Que Cameron se dépêche ! »_

Son vœu fut apparemment exaucé puisque à peine dix minutes après, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain.

**« Vous vous êtes bien dépêchée…** commenta-t-il, lui tournant dos.

**- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser passer cette occasion de rester un peu seule avec vous… »**

Seulement après cette remarque, House se retourna pour la regarder. Ses cheveux blonds désormais mouillés se plaquaient sur elle, les gouttes tombant lui donnaient un air triste qui n'était pas voulu. Elle s'était remaquillée et recoiffée, avait mit des vêtements plus plaisants.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant que House l'examinait au millimètre près.

**- Euh… Rien, rien… »**

Il se leva et l'observa d'encore plus près.

**« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?** insista-t-elle. »

Il fit, de la tête, un « oui » peu certain.

_« __Mais comment est-ce qu'elle peut être aussi… naïve et belle ? La vie est encore plus cruelle que ce que je pensais ! On ne peut pas vivre tranquillement quand on possède une telle beauté… Et on ne peut pas vivre tranquillement quand on est dans le même appartement qu'une telle beauté non plus…_ pensa-t-il. »

Elle lui fit un bref sourire timide qu'il lui rendit aussi furtivement. Gênée, elle se retourna avec l'intention d'aller dans la cuisine mais une paire de bras la prit par la taille. Cette caresse accompagnée d'un prompt baiser sur sa joue.

**« House… »**

Il referma son étreinte, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse au gémissement non maîtrisé de la jeune femme. Quand elle fut plus oppressée dans ses bras elle émit un deuxième frémissement.

**« Vous n'en pouvez plus…** souffla-t-il tout doucement. »

Elle ne releva pas, sachant que de toute façon, le dernier mot reviendrait obligatoirement à lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du diagnosticien, avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse. Elle regretta un instant qu'il ne soit pas dénudé.

_« __Elle comprend au moins qu'il faut profiter de l'absence de Chase…_ se dit-il. »

Il desserra ses bras, laissant à la jeune femme le loisir de se retourner et de pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Il ne montra aucune réticente face aux cheveux toujours humides d'Allison et au contraire, il fourra son visage dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle se lova un peu plus dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait le contact qu'il avait avec elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester distant avec elle. Il voulait être près d'elle, aller un peu plus loin dans leurs étreintes… Mais il devait se cacher pour préserver son caractère, de peur qu'elle ne déteigne trop sur lui. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour établir un mur qui l'immuniserait à la gentillesse. N'importe quoi pour pouvoir prolonger ces instants qu'il passait avec l'immunologiste. Sauf qu'il n'était pas prêt à fonder une vraie relation avec elle, et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

Il recula légèrement, le visage seulement à quelques centimètres de celui d'Allison. Il se rapprocha légèrement quand soudain… la porte s'ouvrit. Elle eut heureusement le temps de se séparer de son « amant ». Chase trouva tout de même la situation louche – Cameron pointée juste en face de House, les bras ballants.

**« Allison ? Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il. »

House leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air qu'il voulait théâtral et ce fut d'ailleurs réussi.

**« Ben voyons ! Le jour où je l'harcèlerai elle préférera appeler la police plutôt que vous !**

_Evidemment j'étais à deux doigts de l'harceler, mais ce détail il ne le saura pas…_ pensa-t-il.

**- Vous insinuez qu'elle a plus confiance en la police qu'en moi ? »**

**Le regard antipathique que Allison lançait à House empêcha cependant ce dernier de répondre. Elle radoucit néanmoins son expression mais ne quitta pas le diagnosticien des yeux. Chase se renfrogna mais on ne lui prêta guère plus d'attention, ses deux colocataires étant occupés à se fixer.**

**« Si vous voulez que je m'en aille, dites-le tout de suite…** rétorqua-t-il. »

Soudainement, tous les regards furent braqués sur lui.

**« Non ! On n'a jamais dit ça…** s'empressa de dire Allison.

**- Même si vous ne l'avez pas dit, je l'ai bien clairement deviné…**

**- Si vous voulez partir en revanche on ne vous en empêchera pas…** dit House avec un sourire sadique.

**- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?** insista Chase.

**- House !** beugla Cameron.

**- Si on ne peut plus faire preuve d'humour...**

**- Si l'ambiance de la maison ne vous convient pas, pourquoi restez-vous ?** demanda Chase.

**- Si l'ambiance ne me plait guère, j'adore la télévision et le canapé. Par contre l'animal de compagnie… C'est une toute autre histoire. On ferait mieux de le lâcher en Australie, avec ses confrères, et les feuilles d'eucalyptus…**

**- Vous vous foutez de moi ?**

**- Et c'est encore loin d'être fini ! »**

Allison se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait plus à les supporter. Seulement quelques minutes que Chase était arrivé – sans compter le temps où il était allé faire les courses – et la guerre se déroulait déjà sous les yeux impuissants de la jeune femme.

_« __Je n'arriverai jamais à les arrêter… Même dieu n'y arriverait pas. Le dieu des religieux __normaux__ tout comme le dieu de ma propre religion encore sans nom, si ce n'est la folie…Je suis folle, de lui, j'assume. Même si la troisième prière de mes rêves est __strictement__ impossible, on peut dire que je suis une croyante à cent pourcents. Je pratique même, bien que le athée du milieu, aussi dénommé Chase, gêne pour ne pas dire… totalement. »_

Elle ferma la porte puis se jeta sur le lit, heureuse qu'il soit silencieux, et enfouie son visage dans l'oreiller.

_« __Je ne vais pas pleurer, je ne vais pas pleurer, je ne vais pas pleurer, je ne vais pas pleurer… Eh bien c'est trop tard, je pleure. »_

Plusieurs larmes chaudes s'écroulèrent sur le coussin, le trempant par la même occasion.

_« __Oh bon sang… Heureusement que je n'ai pas craqué devant eux…_ se dit-elle tandis qu'elle croyait avoir créé un torrent. _C'est le topo, un Robert en rogne, une Allison en pleur, et au milieu un Greg qui se moque de tout. Et je me permet de l'appeler Greg en plus… S'il savait lire dans mes pensées… oh mon dieu je n'ose même pas m'imaginer l'horreur que je vivrais actuellement si ce que je suis justement en train de vivre n'est pas déjà une horreur. »_

Elle releva la tête et attrapa un livre à sa portée. Elle le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver le chapitre qu'elle aimait le plus et tenta de le lire. En vain. Ses pleurs troublaient sa vue, assez pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à déchiffrer une ligne. Une tâche noire vint imprégner une page.

_« __Oh non… Mon mascara se fait la malle on dirait… Je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête. On dit qu'on ne change pas ses habitudes, c'est peut-être un signe. Ou alors ça veut tout simplement dire que je vis actuellement avec deux hommes que j'aime différemment, qui ne se supportent pas, que je devrais supporter leurs jérémiades et que si je ne fais rien, l'hypothèse de House sur le fait que j'aurais pu me jeter par la fenêtre ne sera finalement pas si fausse. »_

Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa main, qui devint noire elle aussi. Elle poussa un soupir d'une longueur ahurissante.

_« __Quel gâchis !_ pensa-t-elle en même temps qu'un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle posa le livre en vitesse, s'essuya les yeux et attendit.

**« Cameron ?** appela la voix de House.

_Ce serait trop beau de croire que Chase n'est pas avec lui_, songea-t-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On peut entrer ?**

_Je m'envoie en l'air, bien sûr. Et le « on » clarifie tout, je présume…Chase serait ravi d'apprendre que j'ai confiance en House en le laissant rentrer. Je prévois déjà la dispute… Il me faut juste un nouveau prétexte. »_

Elle se leva et alla chercher une trousse dans laquelle elle prit un miroir miniature.

_« __Avec une tête pareille c'est la crise cardiaque assurée…House dirait sûrement que ma tête ferait peur au patient. Finalement j'aurais dû rester à l'hôpital, au moins je n'aurais pas pleuré et je ne serais pas confrontée à un ultimatum. Si on appelle ça un ultimatum… Il me suffit juste de les virer après tout…Non, c'est trop dur. Et surtout trop cruel. Après tout, j'aime House et je ne peux pas lui infliger ça… Certes, je préfèrerai qu'il arrête de narguer Chase de la sorte car il risquerait de comprendre… Et puis justement, Chase se ferait des doutes si je le virais… C'est un joli résumé de ma galère, ça, dis donc. Je n'aurais jamais fait mieux._

**- Youhou Cameron ?** insista House. »

Elle sursauta et s'agrippa au mur pour ne pas tomber.

**« Cameron ? Tout va bien ?**

_Tiens, il s'inquiète pour moi… Je suis censée être charmée et contente ou furieuse et abattue ? Pfiou je suis tellement épuisée que je ne sais même plus quel sentiment exprimer… Une bonne nuit de repos ne me ferait sûrement pas de mal, je crois._

**- Cameron, répondez ou bien j'ouvre vraiment la porte et peu importe que vous soyez en pleine tentative de suicide ou bien toute nue, ce n'est pas mon problème.**

**- House ! Ne dites pas ça !** souffla Chase.

_Voilà la preuve incontestable que Chase est avec lui…Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il ne soit décidément pas là…Je sens que ça va être la cacophonie entre mes sentiments et moi… »_

Elle se remit du choc « surprise ». Elle se mit les cheveux en place, de manière plus convenable. Elle essuya les tâches noires dû au mascara qui avait précédemment coulé.

_« __Il faudra que je pense à m'acheter un mascara étanche à propos, si mes fidèles colocataires si respectables n'y voient pas d'inconvénients. Ou plutôt si ces deux sales individus n'y voyaient justement rien…_ songea-t-il. »

Quelques petites retouches rapides sur son visage – enlèvement des larmes et des tâches, plaquage des cheveux – et sur sa tenue – enlèvement des plis, ajustage du léger décolleté – puis elle serra les poings et se tourna vers la porte. Elle inhala une grande bouffée d'air.

**« C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer…** dit-elle faiblement.

_Entre ma voix qui fait les montagnes russes, mon expression de viking abattu, mes mains qui tremblent comme si j'étais au pôle nord… Ce serait un miracle qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien… Et hop, j'ai trouvé un prétexte pour une nouvelle dispute presque assurée…En espérant que cette fois-ci les dégâts pourront être limités et que je m'en sortirai vivante… et eux aussi, il vaut mieux, pour ne pas que je sois accusée d'homicide, bien qu'involontaire. »_

Elle entendit la poignée de porte se tourner puis House entra. Cameron ne fut pas étonnée de le voir suivi de Chase – ce dernier était renfrogné comme si son repas lui avait filé entre les doigts.

_« A croire qu'il s'agit d'un koala qui vient de perdre son gibier… Ou alors que quelqu'un le lui a volé ? Robert serait le koala, je serais le gibier et euh Greg serait le voleur ? Et je me permets de dire Greg…Vivement que Robert parte, vivement que Robert parte, vivement qu'il parte… Argh je suis en train de croiser les doigts, mince…_

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-elle en essayant de chasser ses pensées, de peur qu'une expression réjouie se lise sur son visage alors qu'elle imaginait la disparition de Chase. »

Elle prenait soin de ne pas les regarder en face. Elle avait, certes, peur de rencontrer leurs pupilles inquiètes, mais elle craignait surtout qu'eux voient ses pupilles à elle. Car dans ce cas là, elle devra affronter une nouvelle dispute dont l'auteur sera en partie elle, dont le sujet sera elle, dont les peurs reviendront à elle… Elle ne voulait plus être impliquée dans quoi que ce soit qui aurait un quelconque rapport avec ses deux colocataires.

**« Comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est vous qui êtes partie sans rien dire, non ?** s'exclama House.

**- Et c'est une raison pour venir, peut-être ? »**

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, de ne pas craquer devant eux. L'enjeu était important elle le savait…

_« __Encore une dispute et c'est l'asphalte qui m'attend. Pas eux mais moi, et pas d'une manière très douce je crois…Ou plutôt, je suis sûre qu'on finira tous les trois sur l'asphalte d'une manière pas très douce assurément. Je devrais écrire un livre dont le thème est la morbidité, l'horreur, le désespoir, et au milieu un amour impossible. Cette image ressemble bien à ce qui se passe malheureusement chez moi ces derniers temps… »_

House claudiqua quelques pas dans sa direction jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres du corps de la demoiselle. Il leva le bras, lui posa une main sur le menton ce qui eut pour don de la faire hoqueter de surprise.

**« House ! Ne la touchez pas !** prévint Chase.

**- Sinon quoi ? Vous viendrez me botter le derrière ? Vous me volerez ma canne ? Vous me la scierez ? Vous frapperez Cameron ? Non désolé, je n'ai pas peur des koalas qui font semblant de se croire fort alors qu'ils ne sont même pas capables d'arrêter un infirme. Je suis le chasseur, vous savez… Et dans certains cas je préfère ne pas m'en prendre à vous mais ces raisons là… il faudra les demander à Cameron. »**

Suite à cette mini-tirade parfaitement répétée dans la tête du diagnosticien avant même que les mots ne sortent, le chirurgien ne prononça aucune parole ou n'entreprit aucun geste susceptible d'empêcher House de relever le menton de la jeune femme.

**« Cameron…** souffla House d'un ton las. »

Chase avança, alerte. House fit soudain la comparaison entre un Chase menaçant et un koala menacé. La ressemblance était frappante, n'importe qui l'aurait dit – ou pensé – mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas d'Allison, qui semblait angoissée.

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**- Vous avez pleuré**, répondit House, lui tenant toujours le menton.

_Et encore une fois, il s'agit d'une affirmation et non d'une question. Il a deviné. Un simple coup d'œil et il comprend que je vais mal… Je ne peux décidément pas lui mentir, je suis même persuadée qu'il savait que je l'aime bien avant même que je le lui dise… De toute façon je suis loin, très loin, sûrement à des kilomètres, d'être discrète. »_

Elle lança un regard désespéré à Chase, qui semblait bien troublé de voir le mal qu'il lui infligeait.

_« Pitié petit cœur qui est bien mal en point, continue de battre même si je vais penser quelque chose que je ne devrais pas… Non, House ne m'aime pas… Il fait juste ça dans l'unique but que Chase arrête de me fréquenter pour que je vire celui-ci et que… que… que House reste… C'est bon, tu tiens le coup petit cœur qui bat toujours ? Je sais que je suis folle de parler à un de mes organes vitaux… mais comment est-ce que je pourrais me changer les idées ? Ah oui je sais le traditionnel mensonge._

**- Je vais bien**, assura-t-elle.

_Je parie que House fait le contraire d' « y voir que du feu ». Son regard me le prouve d'ailleurs et je sens que ses prochaines paroles me l'assureront._

**- Oui, je pourrais vous croire si vous n'avez pas cette horrible voix tremblante, mais pas autant que vos mains…** railla House.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aurais parié ? Je suis sûre qu'il a remarqué ce détail à peine a-t-il fait un pas dans la pièce. Enfin, s'il me regardait un peu, sans doute_… _J'ai beau prétendre qu'il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi, il y a quand même ces quelques petites attentions et ces regards surtout… Mais de quoi est-ce que j'essaie de me persuader ? Il ne m'aime pas, point barre. Il ne m'aimera jamais de toute façon, c'est lui-même qui me la dit, même si tout le monde ment. Il se contredit lui-même ! Je ne comprendrais rien à ce qu'il pense, ni même ce que je pense d'ailleurs… Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser…_ se dit-elle. »

Chase émit un grognement étrange du fait qu'il forçait volontairement pour produire ce bruit. Allison mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il l'énervait. Il s'agissait de la main de House qui tenait toujours le menton de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs le diagnosticien fixait la demoiselle d'un regard proche de l'admiration – bien qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte – et lentement se rapprocha d'un centimètre, ou deux, voire même trois. Il se rendit compte de la présence de Chase seulement une fois que Cameron eut prononcé son nom, de manière à ce que seul House l'entende. Ce dernier lâcha le menton de Cameron et recula de quelques pas.

**« Désolé…** souffla-t-il en tournant le regard.

**- Excusez-moi plutôt d'être ici, hein**, proféra Chase au bord de la crise de nerf.

**- Arrête tout de suite…** souffla Cameron, à peu près dans le même état que le jeune homme.

**- Quand est-ce qu'enfin je comprendrais ce qui se passe dans cet appartement ?** lâcha ce dernier.

**- Jamais, parce qu'il ne se passe rien du tout**, répondit House.

**- Comment je pourrais faire confiance à un drogué ?**

**- Oh je vous en prie… Ne vous amusez pas à refaire Tritter.**

**- Je ne suis pas Tritter. Je suis simplement moi-même.**

**- Oui, vous-même. Un pauvre petit koala déchu qui essaie de faire peur au grand chasseur primé spécialement pour cette tâche… **

**- ****Vous**** me provoquer ! Ce n'est pas ****moi**** qui vous insulte de koala !**

**- Evidemment, contrairement à vous je n'ai pas leur tignasse, ni même leur nez ou leurs oreilles…**

**- Arrêtez ça, si vous tenez à garder votre place dans cette maison…**

**- Depuis quand est-ce que c'est vous qui décidez de qui est-ce qui reste dans la maison ? **

**- Je suis sûr et certain que si c'était vous ce serait bien différent. Non mais parce que ce serait déjà réglé : moi sur le trottoir tandis que vous et Cameron seriez dans un bon lit bien douillet à…**

**- Tu vas t'arrêter oui ?** l'interrompit Allison en rougissant de plus belle – elle s'imaginait très probablement la scène, sa troisième prière…

**- J'ai peur…**

**- Vous devriez**, commenta le néphrologue.

**- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, sinon ce sera vos fesses sur le bitume**, menaça Cameron. »

House soupira. Il trouvait que les soupirs allaient et venaient plus fréquemment ces derniers, et il fut justement étonné d'être étonné. Il connaissait déjà ce sentiment. Quand quelque chose de « banal » étonne, il y a un côté de surprise. Ces derniers temps il était vraiment très étonné par tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui étrangement l'étonnait.

**« C'est la pire insulte que j'ai jamais entendue !** commenta-t-il presque au bord de l'hilarité. »

Il se dirigea lentement, très lentement, vers la porte mais ne la referma pas pour autant. Il décida préférable de laisser seuls les deux jeunes personnes. Pourtant, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il préférait vaquer à d'autres occupations – s'allonger sur le fauteuil et allumer la télévision – plutôt que de montrer son inquiétude, ce qui ira sûrement aux oreilles de Wilson et House devra subir des heures de morales intenses et surtout insensées. Tandis qu'il pensait à quoi ressembleraient les prochaines remarques de Wilson, il entendit une porte se refermer mais ne se retournera pas. Il entendit le verrou se tourner, lentement.

Puis, serrant les poings, il perçut le retentissement d'un long baiser qu'il le savait, n'arriverait jamais à arrêter les tensions qui parcouraient cet échange où il était étranger.


	23. Une réponse à chaque question

**Chapitre 23 : Une réponse à chaque question**

House attendit. Juste que ce son, envers lequel il ressentait une once d'hostilité, s'arrête. Mais comme dieu n'était pas de son côté, le bruit s'intensifia à tel point que House en devint nerveux. Mais ce n'était pas le bon mot, il n'expliquait pas assez ce que House ressentait en ce moment même. Aucun mot ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment d'oppression, de renfermement plus puissant que n'importe quel gouffre qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici.

_« Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose…_ s'encouragea-t-il en espérant du plus profond que cette technique puisse se révéler efficace. »

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Même pas cinq minutes après, la publicité arriva et il ne résista pas à l'envie de tendre l'oreille vers la porte. De percer une bruit susceptible de le rassurer.

_« Ne craque pas, ne craque pas, ne craque pas… _se dit-il en constatant que le bruit ne changeait pas. »

Il tapota nerveusement le sol de sa canne, essayant plus ou moins de se concentrer sur ce bruit ou celui de la télévision plutôt que celui de… de la chose qui l'embêtait énormément. De l'action qui venait de se dérouler sous ses oreilles tendues à chaque fois qu'il savait les deux jeunes personnes ensemble. Dur. Dur, dur, dur. Trop dur.

_« Impossible, insurmontable, insoutenable, et encore pas mal d'autres synonymes qui viennent tous à la même définition : je ne peux pas vivre du moment que __ça__ est sous le toit. Cette tension entre eux… ça me dépasse. Elle ne l'aime pas, alors pourquoi le fréquente-t-elle ? Et puis c'est moi qu'elle aime d'abord… Je comprends __réellement__ pourquoi Chase pense qu'elle l'aime, si elle s'amuse à coucher à droite et à gauche... Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre d'être dans une belle pagaille, après... Je ne serais pas toujours là pour l'aider ou pour au contraire l'enfoncer dans sa galère... Si on considère que jusque là je l'ai aidé, bien sûr. Puis zut, elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout ! »_

Malgré ses pensées, il serra la canne entre ses doigts fins, qui devinrent aussitôt pâles comme… des doigts qui auraient été compressés par le poids « impossible, insurmontable, insoutenable » d'un couple exilé du pays du bonheur. Car le pays du bonheur n'était pas là où ils étaient. Il se trouvait bien plus loin, tellement loin qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas le voir. Même pas se l'imaginer.

_« Personne ne peut trouver le « pays du bonheur », pas eux, pas « nous ». Personne. Et pourtant tout le monde s'obstine à le chercher. Sauf que elle, elle, mais justement « elle », elle sait très bien qu'elle ne peut même pas espérer le trouver, avec lui. Lui, lui, lui. Ce koala. Cet Australien déchu qui ne la comprendra pas de sitôt, voire même jamais. Et pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle aime, et pas lui ? Juste pour cette raison ? Elle croit peut-être que je vais la comprendre, moi ? Enfin, je la comprends déjà assez pour savoir que ses actes ne sont pas volontaires puisque Chase est là... Si ça se trouve, elle ne se comprend pas elle même. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut et cherche à droite à gauche des réponses. Non, si c'était ça, elle ne m'aurait jamais dit qu'elle m'aime __moi__. Ou alors elle remarque que je ne réagis pas, et elle préfère retourner vers Chase qui lui pourra la satisfaire. »_

Il détacha une de ses mains de la canne pour grattouiller le canapé, toujours aussi sur le qui-vive. Un craquement sourd résonna. Il n'arriva pas à l'identifia, tendant encore un peu plus l'oreille pour réussir à savoir d'où provenait ce bruit.

_« Et pourtant, elle est obnubilée par l'idée de le quitter. Elle ne l'aime pas, mais reste avec lui, simplement pour ne pas le quitter. Même si cette idée la démange juste dans le cerveau, à croire qu'elle est une addict du masochisme. En réalité, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Ce n'est pas une femme forte, au contraire, elle est faible. Trop faible. Assez faible pour ne pas pouvoir dire à un individu face à sa vie qu'elle en aime un autre. Incapable de dire à Chase qu'elle m'aime. Moi, et personne d'autre. Et ce depuis longtemps déjà, et ça durera encore longtemps, que je m'engage ou non. Même si pour elle, chaque geste que je fais c'est comme un engagement, ou presque... Elle m'aime, un point c'est tout. Je n'arrive peut-être pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais elle, elle devrait puisque ce sont __ses__ sentiments. Elle n'éprouve tout de même pas encore quelque chose pour Chase ? Si c'était le cas elle ne prendrait pas de ton ironique avec lui quand ils sont au téléphone... Même avec moi, elle est plus aimable. Quel naïf, cet Australien. »_

Un second craquement. House l'identifia comme le bruit d'un lit qui portait un poids trop lourd pour lui. Comme un lit qui portait deux personnes. Comme un lit qui portait un Chase, et une Cameron. House émit un grognement malgré lui et continua ses tics nerveux.

_« Elle va trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Tellement loin qu'elle ne le supportera plus après, quand elle prendra conscience de sa bêtise. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça, étant donné que la souffrance n'est jamais due à une bêtise mais à bien plus. Elle n'est pas dans le bon chemin, et ça ne sera pas Chase qui la remettra dedans. Et je ne sous-entends pas par là que moi je pourrais, puisque je suis incapable de rien depuis... depuis... depuis que j'ai perdu la tête avec elle, que je ne sais plus différencier du bleu et du marron... »_

Un autre bruit, qui semblait être un gémissement, retentit. La voix de Cameron, apparemment. House posa son front sur le manche de sa canne et manqua de peu de se frapper avec.

_« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis si naïf ? Elle avait raison finalement, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle devrait justement me le faire remarquer quand je le lui dirais, qu'elle est naïve. Elle avait raison. Contrairement à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu raison sur les relations humaines, et pourtant là j'étais persuadé d'être dans le bon... Elle m'en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Que je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas identifier. Des couleurs bien flous, tout comme notre relation. Mais je ne suis absolument pas amoureux d'elle. Sinon j'aurais déjà sauté sur l'occasion, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi. Je me connais étant cruel, mais si je l'aimais vraiment je ne la laisserai pas souffrir dans sa petite cage. De toute façon Chase est là pour ça, non ? Et je ne devrais pas m'y opposer. »_

Un autre gémissement. Chase. Et un coup dans le crâne de House. Loin d'être doux, d'ailleurs. Un coup bien violent, bien placé sur le crâne qui séparait le bout de bois du lobe frontal. Malgré le choc, aucun son ne sortit de cette brusquerie.

_« J'aurais vraiment dû insister pour ne pas qu'il vienne. J'aurais dû, j'aurais dû. J'aurais dû me dire que ça finirait mal. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne nous laisserait pas tranquille, elle et moi seulement. J'aurais dû, j'aurais dû… J'aurais dû agir autrement. Envers lui. Envers moi. Et envers elle. J'aurais dû faire tellement de choses, et pourtant je n'ai rien fait. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt les motivations de Chase, et celles de Cameron. Même si ses motivations à elle étaient indescriptibles. J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû savoir la connaître mieux que je ne la connais déjà. J'aurais peut-être même dû la consoler, tiens. Si ça ne serait pas trop demander à mon égo qui, ces derniers temps, ne sait absolument pas qu'est-ce qui le soulagerait. »_

House se passa la canne autour du cou. Envie suicidaire ? Non. Juste une soudaine crise de masochisme. Il regretta soudainement d'avoir reproché à Cameron d'avoir des envies de masochisme...

_« L'ambiance serait sûrement mieux si elle avait réellement voulu se jeter par la fenêtre. Mais est-ce que j'aurais réagi ? Est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose pour l'en empêcher ? Et à quel point ? Est-ce que j'aurais été capable de vraiment __tout__ faire pour qu'elle reste, ici, dans cette maison, avec moi ? Sans aucun koala en liberté aux alentours ? Est-ce que j'en voudrais à Chase justement pour cette raison ? Parce qu'il s'occupe d'elle mieux que moi ? Ou parle qu'il l'aime ? Je ne serais tout de même pas jaloux ? Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Je ne l'aime pas. »_

Bruit d'un objet qui tombe au sol, suivi de celui d'un tapotement provenant d'un mouvement entre le cou et la canne de House.

_« Comment j'aurais réagi si… elle n'était plus là ? Est-ce que j'aurais déprimé ? Non, impossible. Je __ne__ l'aime __pas__, je ne peux pas aimer, c'est contre ma nature. Pas même elle. Peut-être est-ce que j'aurais simplement regretter pendant cinq minutes ne pas avoir été là... Non, ça aurait certainement beaucoup plus fort que ça. Mais je __ne__ l'aime __pas__. Absolument pas. L'amitié est déjà assez insupportable, je ne parviendrai jamais à une relation... amoureuse. »_

Gémissements à l'unisson. Canne qui martèle le sol d'un grand coup assourdissant, une paire de pieds qui se posent à terre, un cœur qui bat la chamade en harmonie avec des pas, un grognement, une voix furieuse et criante. Mais ces deux sentiments en cachaient bien d'autres, imperceptibles avec seulement deux oreilles, même si elles sont attentives. La voix grogna presque :

**« Vous n'avez pas fini ? »**

Un silence. Des frous-frous, des gens qui se mettent debout, une porte qui s'ouvre. Une Cameron gênée à l'encadrement, un Chase gêné à l'arrière, un House gêné en face. Une Cameron qui part à toute vitesse, un Chase qui lance des regards furieux, un House qui y répond. Et ce House qui se décide à courir après cette Cameron, laissant ce Chase furibond dans la chambre.

**« Arrêtez de me suivre !** cria Allison quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue.

**- Alors arrêtez de courir !**

**- C'est ça, dans vos rêves… Ce n'est pas parce que je vous aime que je devrai vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil !**

**- Vous êtes en colère contre moi, parce que j'ai fait foiré votre coup avec Chase ? Parce que je vous ai empêché de coucher avec un homme que vous n'aimez pas ? »**

Elle s'arrêta, peut-être seulement une fraction de seconde, avant que ses jambes ne repartent encore plus rapidement qu'une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

**« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…** lâcha en un sanglot.

**-Vous pleu…** commença-t-il.

_Elle pleure... Elle pleure... Par ma faute, par celle de Chase... _pensa-t-il en se maudissant.

- **Cameron, c'est idiot de courir comme ça…** dit-il enfin.

**- Et c'est encore plus idiot de me suivre ! **hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

**- Vous préférez peut-être vous époumoner pour finalement finir sur le bitume, et m'obliger à vous porter dans un endroit en sécurité ? »**

Cette remarque la figea sur place. Elle restait persuadée d'avoir rêvé ce moment. House profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour l'attraper par le bras.

**« Cette fois-ci je ne vous lâcherai pas**, assura-t-il, faisant référence à la dernière course qu'il avait entrepris avec elle.

**- Vous devriez. Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous tant à ce que je sois en vie ? Après tout, je fais tout dans le mauvais sens et en plus de ça, vous devez pourrir la vie à Chase. »**

Il l'incita à se retourner en la tirant un peu, mais elle n'y fit rien.

**« J'aime pourrir la vie des gens, surtout des gens comme Chase. Des gens comme lui, oui. Des gens qui ne prêtent aucune attention à ce que vous ressentez, si vous souffrez ou non. Il vous fait souffrir, arrêtez cette torture, pour vous. »**

Elle se retourna. Elle pleurait, mais il le savait déjà. Malgré les larmes, il arriva à décrypter une peur, dans son regard. Elle ne plaisantait pas en se demandant pourquoi il l'aidait tant. Tant. Ce mot n'aurait jamais pu convenir, mais étant House, il convenait.

**« House…** soupira-t-elle, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. »

Encore une feinte. La crise d'angoisse, depuis longtemps elle avait été atteinte. Elle se sentait réellement à deux doigts de s'écrouler, dans les bras de House, même si l'idée ne lui aurait pas déplu.

**« Il y a une raison à tout**, dit-il subitement. **Mais on n'est pas obligé de chercher ses raisons. Parfois il vaut même mieux ne rien savoir, parce que des gens impliqués ne savent justement rien et ne peuvent pas détailler. Il est… préférable de ne pas souffrir dans le doute, sans savoir pourquoi. Mieux vaut rester dans le silence, croyez-moi. Pour une fois dans votre vie, ayez confiance en moi. Ne cherchez pas de réponses, au risque de vous faire souffrir encore plus que vous ne souffrez déjà. Et vous risquez aussi de faire souffrir votre entourage.**

_Je rêve où je suis en train de lui donner des conseils d'humanité pour qu'elle aille mieux ? Non, je rêve, c'est tout... _se dit-il.

**- Je ne cherche pas de raisons**, répondit-elle.** Juste une issue. Une issue pour me sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel je me suis fourrée naïvement, comme j'ai l'habitude. Je suis tellement naïve... Dire que j'avais dû mal à vous croire quand vous me le répétiez, eh bien maintenant je vous dis félicitation, House. Vous avez ****encore une fois**** eu raison. J'avoue, ça ne change pas à tous les jours, mais je suis tellement naïve que je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte à quel point... j'étais naïve.**

_Elle pense qu'elle est naïve alors qu'au bout du compte, c'est à moi qu'elle devrait dire ça. J'aurais dû vraiment faire attention, à elle. Pour elle_, _et aussi un peu pour le bien de mon lit et de l'appartement dans lequel je ne suis pas actuellement, _pensa-t-il.

**- Et vous n'atteindrez jamais cette issue si vous décidez de coucher avec Chase**, lâcha-t-il comme si cette phrase le démangeait depuis longtemps déjà. **Ou même si vous essayez quoi que ce soit avec lui. Je vous le répète, si vous voulez. Tout cela vous fera souffrir, encore plus que maintenant. Alors soit vous êtes vraiment masochiste, et vous aimez cette souffrance que vous vous infliger... Soit vous êtes totalement accroc aux galipettes avec Chase. »**

Elle baissa le visage, honteuse de ce qui venait de se produire. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Peut-être.

**« Pourquoi vous êtes intervenu ?** demanda-t-elle, hésitante. **Vous n'auriez pas dû. Vous risquez gros en faisant ça. Normalement je devrais vous virer de chez moi, vous mettre à la porte. Et vous savez très bien que je ne le ferai pas, et Chase risque de se faire des dans ce cas là, ce sera ****vous**** la cause de ma souffrance.**

_Elle n'est pas obligée de mentir sur ce point... __Je__ suis la cause de sa souffrance. Et Chase ne se fera pas de doute, naïf comme il est. Nous vivons dans un monde aveugle, naïf, apparemment. »_

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et les planta dans les siens. Il douta quelques minutes du paragraphe qu'il avait déjà préparé depuis longtemps, puis le lui offrit sans émotion particulière.

**« Vous croyez que c'est agréable pour moi d'être jeté, pour ensuite entendre vos… enfin, vous avez pigé l'idée. J'ai toujours été contre la venue de Chase, vous le savez très bien. Et c'était justement pour éviter… ce qui s'est passé.** **Je savais à l'avance que ça finirait comme ça, mais je pensais qu'il serait assez raisonnable pour se retenir. Et je pense aussi que vous étiez assez forte pour lui dire que vous... ne voulez plus de lui. Ce... qui s'est passé, il faut que vous compreniez que c'était... une erreur. Ne recommencez pas, sinon ce n'est pas vous qui me virerez, mais moi qui partirez**, répondit-il. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'empourpra aussitôt face au texte « à trous » de House.

**« Vous ne voulez tout de même pas vous mettre vous-même à la rue ?** s'étonna-t-elle quand elle comprit enfin le sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

**- Je ne tiens pas à être au milieu d'un couple qui fait semblant d'en être un. Il y croit, mais pas vous. Arrêtez de fuir la réalité, allez le lui dire franchement sinon oui, je partirais et il ne mettra pas longtemps à partir lui aussi. »**

Il n'en dit pas plus, de peur d'être déjà allé trop loin.

**« Vous… vous… vous nous avez entendus ?** demanda-t-elle timidement, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

**- Il faut dire que vous n'êtes pas très discrets, tous les deux. D'ailleurs si c'était le cas, vous n'auriez jamais fait... des choses dans le local du gardien il y a... euh... trois ans, je crois... **commenta-t-il. »

Elle soupira. Elle était plus qu'exaspérée à présent.

**« Oh non c'est pas vrai…** murmura-t-elle soudainement.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Ah ? Non, non rien… »**

Il lui posa une main sur le menton, dans le but de la regarder dans les yeux et trouver une réponse, mais elle le repoussa aussitôt. Il tenta de comprendre mais elle remarcha vers l'appartement. Marcha, ne courra pas. Elle voulait justement qu'il la rattrape.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda House qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

**- Rien du tout**, assura-t-elle sans se retourner. »

Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et se plaça devant elle, lui barrant ainsi la route.

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, si ce n'est trop indiscret ?** dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

**- Non, désolé, c'est trop indiscret. »**

Il lui lança un bref sourire, pas très certain. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ce « sourire » voulait dire, puisqu'il s'agissait plus précisément d'une sorte de mécanisme automatique qui s'était déclenché… automatiquement. Elle l'observa quelques instants, la bouche à moitié ouverte et des yeux en admiration.

**« Hum hum… **fis-t-il comme s'il toussait. »

Juste une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pensait trop, et elle revint aussitôt dans le monde réel.

_« Désolé Cameron, le monde des rêves, tous les immeubles de cette région ont été rasés. Aucune manière d'aménager, il faudra se contenter de ce monde triste et cruel…_ pensa-t-il en la voyant sortir de sa prétendue léthargie. »

Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras du diagnosticien, le caressant avec timidité mais pour elle, du moment que son geste était là elle demeurait fière, d'elle.

**« Vous pouvez vous pousser de mon chemin, maintenant ? A part si vous avez quelque chose à rajouter…** dit-elle.

**- Eh bien j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez dit « oh non c'est pas vrai ». Non, j'ai mieux… Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez dit ça…** insista-t-il.

**- Vous êtes têtu.**

**- Justement, non. »**

Il marqua une pause, la regardant lentement. De haut en bas, en passant par la gauche et par la droite, voire même le milieu. Il ne manquait aucun détail de ses réactions, bien qu'il ne s'attendait à aucune particulière. Il faisait cette contemplation pour le simple plaisir, pour satisfaire ses yeux, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de l'oublier.

**« Bien…** répondit-elle en pensant qu'elle devait placer un mot, ou même une réponse.

**- Ces derniers temps, vous posez beaucoup de mystères et j'abandonne à chaque fois ma prise en me disant que je reprendrais ces sujets plus tard**, expliqua-t-il.

**- Vous posez vous aussi pas mal de mystères dans ****mon**** appartement**, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

**- Et si on faisait un marché ? Je réponds à une de vos questions et vous répondez à une des miennes.**

**- Sauf que quelqu'un, excusez-moi j'ai oublié qui, possède une réplique plutôt pas mal qui dit « tout le monde ment ». Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ?**

**- Je vous promets de ne pas mentir !** fis-t-il en croisant les doigts bien devant elle. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit glisser sa main – celle sur l'avant-bras de House – dans celle du néphrologue. Il la laissa faire, baissant les yeux sur le mouvement. Quand il la regarda enfin, la première chose qu'il vit fut de la gêne, mais aussi de l'audace. Beaucoup d'audace, car son acte lui donnait une certaine fierté de pouvoir oser ceci. Oser ceci avec House, une fierté.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne autant ?** demanda-t-il. **C'est ma question. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit si dure, avouez.**

**- Je ne comprends pas…**

**- Sur le canapé. »**

Elle tenta de trouver le sens caché de « sur le canapé ». La seule chose que cela lui inspirait était… leur séance, sa crise. Ses joues devinrent rouges, pour ne pas changer. Comme toutes les autres fois, House le remarqua.

**« Tout à fait**, approuva-t-il en posant un doigt sur le visage de Cameron.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ma gêne ?**

**- Après « sur le canapé », vous continuez à être gênée ? Je sais pas moi, on était à deux doigts… de faire « quelque chose », sans vous donner de détails, et maintenant vous n'osez plus rien faire.**

**- Je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit si je sais que Chase est dans les parages. Il peut surgir de n'importe où, n'importe quand.**

**- Sauf que si c'était ça… Vous n'oseriez pas me prendre la main, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle soupira. Il avait raison sur ce point, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle mentait, mais bien évidemment tout le monde ment.

**« Si vous ne me faites pas confiance quand je vous donne des réponses, pourquoi moi je devrais croire en vous quand vous répondrez à ma question ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Eh bien c'est là que ça devient drôle. Je peux deviner quand vous mentez, mais vous vous ne pouvez pas deviner si je ment. Cruel dilemme...**

**- Sauf que rien ne m'oblige à vous fournir une autre réponse. »**

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la main de la demoiselle sur son propre torse. L'effet fut immédiat : coloration rouge au niveau des joues, gémissement, tremblements des mains. Tout un diagnostic. Un hasard s'il se spécialisait dans le diagnostic ?

**« Vous êtes sûre ?**

**- Euh… »**

Il lui offrit un deuxième sourire, un peu plus sûr cette fois-ci mais pas assez pour la faire céder.

**« Répondez à ma question…** insista-t-il, jouant avec ses yeux enjôleurs. »

Elle voulut plonger son regard dans le sien – peut-être une issue de secours, la sienne ? – mais il posa son nez sur le front de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de le regarder en face. Elle bloqua sa respiration, se concentra uniquement sur celle du néphrologue. Elle sentait son souffle contre son visage et sentait presque son esprit s'envoler avec.

**« Désolée, j'ai oublié votre question**, dit-elle le plus doucement possible.

**- Pourquoi êtes vous gênée alors que tout ce qu'on fait, ce n'est pas nouveau ? **lui répondit-il sur le même ton à peine audible.

**- Si, c'est nouveau**, s'opposa-t-elle, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

**- Non, puisque on s'est déjà… tenus la main, on s'est déjà embrassés, on s'est déjà enlacés, on s'est déjà… pleins de choses. Et pourtant vous avez du mal à réitérer le geste. »**

Elle n'ajouta pas de mot, préférant se décoller de lui pour observer qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait de prononcer ces mots. Il semblait… plonger dans ses pensées. Comme d'habitude. Il contemplait le vide, le néant. Ou ses pensées.

_« Et c'est maintenant que je réalise l'ampleur de la chose ?_ se demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

**- House ? Vous allez bien ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle quand il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. »

Il plongea, lui, son regard dans celui d'Allison. Elle manqua de s'y noyer mais résista à la tentation du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**« House, vous êtes… étrange**, avoua-t-elle. **Comme toujours oui… mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous allez bien ?**

**- Très bien…** chuchota-t-il. »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-elle oublier ses moments là ? Elle prit une grande inspiration, peut-être la plus longue de toute son existence, puis se lança dans sa tirade...

**« Si je suis gênée, c'est parce que... pour moi, chaque tendresse est sacrée... Je suis sûre que vous le savez déjà, oui mais... je n'arrive pas à ne pas me faire de faux espoirs, c'est plus fort que moi... J'ai l'impression que pour vous, c'est juste le coup d'une fois... on essaye puis c'est fini... Alors j'essaie à ma façon de prouver à mon égo que j'ai tort... de prouver à mon égo que notre tension était, est et sera toujours là... Pour une certaine partie de moi, c'est comme si on n'avait jamais rien fait, alors j'essaie, pour voir si vous avez oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ou pas... C'est pour ça, que je reste constamment gênée... »**

Il fit glisser lentement, très lentement, ses lèvres, posées sur le front de la jeune femme. Il atteignit une joue où il posa le baiser le plus léger qu'il pouvait faire dans cette situation, puis ses lèvres continuèrent leur ascension... jusqu'à en rencontrer des semblables.


	24. Secret éveillé

**Chapitre 24 : Secret éveillé**

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de l'immunologiste, se demandant s'il devenait fou. Elle se laissa faire, ignorant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle écarta doucement les lèvres pour le laisser débuter un vrai baiser, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, avec empressement. Elle répondit à ce baiser, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier, ce qu'elle n'espérait certainement pas. Elle passa un de ses bras dans le dos de House tandis que son autre lui tenait le coup avec pugnacité. Quant à lui, il se contenta d'enrouler ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme, l'enlaçant, la protégeant, l'enveloppant. Au bout de deux minutes au moins, House se détacha des lèvres de la demoiselle. Il contempla ses prunelles. Une seconde plus tard, le baiser était déjà repris, par elle.

_« De la folie, de la pure et dure folie_, se dit-il.

_Du bonheur, du pur et dur bonheur_, se dit-elle. »

House tenta de se séparer d'elle, mais elle s'obstina comme une gamine qui ne pouvait pas avoir sa friandise favorite. Sous-entendant évidemment qu'elle était la gamine, et House la friandise. Finalement il repoussa son visage à l'aide de sa main, bien qu'elle soit encore dans ses bras.

**« Pfiou !** lâcha-t-il.

**- Je…**

**- Ça ne serait pas trop demandé de me laisser respirer un peu !** continua-t-il en haletant.

**- Je suis désolée. »**

Il la fixa, lui offrit un sourire presque invisible.

_« C'est une vrai terroriste... Si ça se trouve, si je ne l'aurai pas empêché d'aller plus loin, je serais déjà mort asphyxié en ce moment même_, se dit-il. »

Il la contempla quelques instants avant de lui dire :

**« Je ne l'oublierai pas**. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

**« Je suis désolée !** répéta-t-elle.

**- Je ne parle pas de ça !** dit-il en riant. **Quelqu'un m'a dit, mais je ne sais plus qui excusez-moi, « j'essaie, pour voir si vous avez oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ou pas ». Mais excusez-moi, sincèrement, je n'ai plus aucune idée du nom de cette personne. Je crois qu'elle avait des longs cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleus clairs ou verts, je ne sais pas trop. A peine m'a-t-elle dit cette phrase que la seconde d'après elle manquait de me tuer. »**

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser. Elle lui sourit, gênée, mais fit un vrai sourire. Il ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, mais après une longue réflexion, lui rendit son sourire.

**« Maintenant je peux vous poser une question ?** demanda-t-elle. **Puisque j'ai répondu à la vôtre ****avec sincérité****, vous répondrez à la mienne ****avec sincérité**** également ?**

**- Malheureusement pour moi, oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que plus personne ne ment ! »**

Elle hocha la tête, façon « d'accord ».

**« Vous avez votre question ?** s'empressa-t-il de demander.

**- Non, pas encore. Je préfère attendre un moment plus critique pour vraiment vous mettre mal à l'aise. Mais ça n'a rien de cruel puisque vous avez fait exactement la même chose pour moi. Je mérite tout de même une petite vengeance, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Vous êtes beaucoup trop gentille avec moi ! Autant de délicatesse, d'attention, c'est trop insupportable pour un petit coeur sensible comme le mien...**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et décida « enfin » de reculer – le laisser respirer. Il ne réagit pas et resta les bras tendus. Cameron fronça les sourcils et il les ramena le long de son corps, puis elle laissa échapper un rire. Soudainement, il se sentit assez idiot. Elle lui posa une main sur le torse et le poussa légèrement en arrière. Comprenant pour une fois, il se décala et la laissa passer, enfoncer la clef dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte. Il ne bougea pas.

**« Vous rentrez oui ou non ?** s'impatienta-t-elle. **Enfin... Si vous attendez qu'il neige, ils ont prévu justement de gros flocons vers la fin de la soirée.**

_D'ailleurs, demain il va pleuvoir des consultations quand on verra Cuddy... Déjà qu'il y a beaucoup de gens en consultations alors si trois médecins sèchent le travail, elle ne va pas être aux anges... Et qui est-ce qui devra s'occuper des consultations de House ? Moi, bien évidemment. A part si je fais un autre marché de façon à ce qu'il fasse __ses__ consultations et moi les __miennes__ s'il veut rester dans cette maison. Non, ça ferait trop coup bas._

**- House ? Vous êtes avec nous ? Enfin, avec moi ?**

**- Euh… »**

Il secoua la tête et la suivit, dans l'appartement. Il ne fut pas étonné de rencontrer un Chase tout à fait nerveux, assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision en imitant House – biscuits faisant le chemin entre le paquet et la bouche avec comme moyen de transport la main, jambes sur le sofa et air désinvolte. House se renfrogna tout de suite.

**« Si vous vous énervez à chaque vision de lui, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va se faire des idées et que je devrais le calmer** **à ma façon**, murmura Cameron si doucement que seul House l'entendit. »

L'effet attendu arriva – il se décontracta et ils marchèrent vers Chase, qui ne les avait toujours pas vus.

**« Robert ?** appela Allison. **Robert ça va ? »**

Elle tapa rapidement le torse de House pour l'éviter de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce geste ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, ce qui était largement suffisamment puisque Chase ne se rendit compte de rien. Ce dernier grommela environ cinq secondes avant de ramener un biscuit dans sa bouche et grogner :

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dehors ?**

**- On a discuté**, répondit tout simplement Cameron.

_Non, en réalité on s'est envoyé en l'air dans la rue..._ pensa-t-elle.

**- Et je peux vous demander de quoi ? Non, j'ai bien mieux. Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait.**

_Comme c'est inattendu de recevoir des questions gratuites. Surtout de sa part. J'aimerais bien lui sortir cette idée de partie de jambes en l'air dans le quartier mais je ne crois pas que House serait d'accord..._ se dit-elle.

**- C'est hors de question. »**

Chase se leva subitement. Son visage prit une tête cramoisie, ce qui voulait évidemment dire qu'il était en colère. Il se pointa devant Allison et lui lança des regards furieux. Il s'appuya contre l'accoudoir du canapé ce qui le pencha légèrement vers le côté.

_« Mais pour qui il se prend ? Pour House, peut-être ? _se demanda-t-elle. _C'est fou comme House lui-même est bien plus supportable que Robert qui essaie de refaire House. Peut-être une de mes folies amoureuses mais je suis sûre que n'importe qui penserait pareil. N'importe qui qui voudrait tomber malencontreusement dans les bras de House, ou en bref, n'importe qui qui éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi j'éprouve pour House._

**- Mais comment tu fais ?** s'exclama-t-il, furax. **Dis-moi ton secret, je ne sais pas, mais explique-moi ! »**

Elle re-re-fronça les sourcils, naturellement.

**« Euh... Là, maintenant, je crois que c'est toi qui me dois des explications. Non seulement pour Treize, mais aussi parce que je ne comprends pas un seul mot de ce que tu avances... »**

Il soupira, plus par fureur que par lassitude.

**« Il se mêle sans cesse de nos affaires, et pas que des nôtres en plus, enfin bref... Il se mêle de ce que nous faisons ! Et moi je devrais m'abstenir de savoir de quoi vous avez parler ? Surtout après... ce qu'on a fait ?** **Ou plutôt ce qu'on était sur le point de faire...** développa-t-il non sans accuser House du regard. »

**« Il ne se mêle pas de nos affaires sans raison ! Essaie un peu de réfléchir au lieu de donner des suppositions totalement fausses !**

**- Il fourre son nez là où il ne devrait pas, c'est pareil.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas pareil**, assura-t-elle plus sèchement. **C'est différent mais tu veux croire que c'est pareil, parce que si c'était pareil je pourrai avoir une raison de le mettre à la porte. Et tu ne me lâcherais pas avec ça parce que justement, toi, tu veux que je le mette à la porte. Sauf que ça ne se passe pas comme ça et que tu devras t'habituer à sa présence comme lui devra s'habituer à la tienne. »**

Elle lança un petit coup d'œil discret vers House. Elle ne parvenait pas à identifier sa réaction, et son simple « coup d'œil » se transforma en une véritable curiosité. Elle ne devina pas cependant qu'il était tout simplement intrigué par l'obstination de la jeune femme. Chase se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, la dominant à peine de sa taille et grognant, faisant semblant d'être dangereux alors qu'un petit chiot n'aurait pas peur.

**« Et en quoi ?** insista-t-il en ayant intercepté les échanges de ses deux colocataires. **En quoi est-ce différent ? Il se mêle de nos affaires mais on ne peut se mêler des siennes ?**

**- Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas discrets ! Surtout si vous vous amusez à faire des galipettes dans la chambre, avec moi juste quelques mètres plus loin...** protesta House qui se sentait exclu d'une conversation sur lui. »

Allison soupira, une sorte de soulagement en réponse à l'aide que lui apportait House en seulement deux secondes. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir exprimé les mots justes pour pouvoir le défendre. Elle s'en voulait tout simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Surtout que la situation empirait puisque Chase ne se calmait toujours pas, et bien au contraire il se renfrogna. Plus que nécessaire.

**« Facile à dire ! Vous n'ont plus vous n'êtes pas discrets, vous savez ? »**

Chase s'énervait de plus en plus tandis que House semblait aimer cette conversation où lui seul pouvait apporter des réponses, et gérer la situation pour qu'elle ne dégénère pas. Ce qui justement semblait être le cas, au moment où Chase s'avança dangereusement vers House, mais Cameron se plaça entre eux deux.

**« Chase, ne fais pas ça !** ordonna-t-elle. »

Chase la poussa, presque involontairement. Elle manqua de s'écrouler par terre mais House la rattrapa de derrière et la remit sur ses pieds. Une fois qu'elle fut stable, il la poussa légèrement sur le côté et fit ensuite face à Chase.

**« Chase, n'agis pas bêtement... **supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux bords des yeux mais refusant systématiquement de couler.

**- C'est toi qui agis bêtement, envers lui qui plus est ! Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? Il te manipule ! Il se sert de toi pour arriver à ses fins ! Tu as travaillé, tout comme moi, trois ans et demi avec lui, et tu devrais savoir que House est très manipulateur ! Tu t'obstines toujours à ce que ses actes aient un sens particulier, un sens qui te conviendrait mais tu te trompes ! Il ne ressent rien, envers le monde entier peut-être. Il ne ressent rien pour toi, tu es aveugle.**

_Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux au final moi ? On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, si ça se trouve j'ai déjà développé une sorte de cécité... Il ne manquerait plus que Chase s'en rende compte pour qu'il parte de lui-même. Et peut-être même qu'avec un peu __beaucoup__ de chance, House ne fera pas pareil et restera avec moi, ici, en attendant que ses clefs soient réparées. Je pourrais prier __mon__ dieu pour que ça arrive ! _pensa-t-elle. _Et même si House ne ressent rien pour moi, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de l'aimer ? Et d'une certaine manière, Chase aussi est aveugle. Il croit que je vais retourner vers lui, comme ça, simplement parce qu'il le désire et j'ai beau insisté en disant que ça n'arrivera pas, il continue. Il ne sait pas s'arrêter, et après il vient critiquer House, et moi. Alors soit il est totalement ignorant, naïf et j'en passe, soit il est simplement égoïste et jaloux que House ait une place chez moi et pas lui. Enfin, House a une place privilégiée chez moi, et pas Chase. C'est peut-être ce qui le rend si furax. Ah non c'est vrai, House a empêché de peu qu'on aille dans le lit..._

**- Chase, ne fais pas n'importe quoi, n'importe comment mais surtout n'importe où. Tu ne connais rien de la situation, et tu ne sais même pas ce qui résultera si tu le frappes. Et vous êtes dans ****mon**** appartement et j'ai le droit de réclamer la paix ! **dit-elle en ignorant ses précédents propos.

**- Si je ne connais rien à la situation, il suffit de me l'expliquer, cette situation, non ?**

**- Non, c'est impossible pour la bonne raison que notre conversation est classée confidentielle. Si tu ne comprends pas un mot dans ma phrase, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je t'expliquerai tout de suite**, répondit-elle ironiquement.

**- Cet appartement est aussi le mien, j'exige des explications !**

**- Ce n'est pas ton appartement pour la bonne et simple raison que tu ne le veux pas. Tu ne vas pas emménager chez moi pour te faire Treize mais le jour où elle en a marre, tu te barres de chez elle et reviens chez moi ? Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.**

**- Ne parle pas de Treize ainsi, je te l'interdis.**

**- Si j'arrête de critiquer Treize, tu acceptes de ne plus parler de House ainsi ?**

**- House ne connaît rien à la vie, il n'est pas rationnel, et toi non plus tu ne l'es pas, simplement parce que tu le défends.**

**- Il n'y a pas plus rationnel que House, au contraire. Je crois que ça s'appelle un instinct de conversation mais je ne suis pas très sûre. En bref, je sais ce qui est bien pour moi et ce qui ne l'est pas, je n'ai pas besoin de tes soi-disant conseils pour savoir vivre. Occupe-toi de toi, d'abord, et laisse-moi un peu tranquille.**

**- Tu le vénères comme si c'était un dieu ! Encore une fois c'est une de tes illusions. Moi je sais ce que sont les sentiments, contrairement à lui. Tu devrais voir mieux les choses, moi je suis capable de te comprendre et de ne pas te faire souffrir. Remets-toi dans le bon chemin !** dit Chase furieusement à moitié envers House, l'autre moitié envers Cameron.

**- La personne dans cette salle qui la fait le plus souffrir, c'est bien vous**, se défendit House.

**- J'essaie de la réconforter ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est malheureuse ? La faute à qui d'après vous ? Eh bien votre faute.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas en la mettant dans le lit que vous arriverez à ce but là. Moi j'ai su résister à la tentation de la mettre dans mon lit…** répliqua House, soudainement sérieux.

_Enfin, façon de parler puisque mon lit est actuellement dans ma maison, qui elle attend patiemment mon retour avec ma clef_, pensa-t-il. »

L'intéressée se retourna pour le regarder en face, l'air consterné. Il lui fit un clin d'œil peu amène mais qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il blaguait tout en étant sérieux. Rien d'inhabituel. Elle soupira une seconde fois, mais par pour les mêmes raisons. Elle se tourna vers Chase mais ne le regarda pas en face, elle n'y arrivait pas car elle n'osait pas.

**« Chase, il a raison. Arrête de lui lancer des pics juste parce qu'il… habite ici… temporairement. »**

Les espaces qu'elle laissait dans la fin de sa phrase n'avaient rien de volontaire. Elle se rendait compte au fur et à mesure qu'elle vivait avec House, mais par pour « l'éternité » comme ils le diraient dans les mariages.

**« Temporairement ?** répéta Chase, ravi de ce terme employé par la jeune femme. **Tu veux dire... qu'il n'habite pas vraiment ici ? Tu l'héberges, c'est tout ? Rien de plus ? Il finira bien par partir alors ! **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Qu'on vivait heureux en prévoyant beaucoup d'enfants et une liste de mariage à faire ?** se moqua-t-elle.

_Même si en réalité, c'est un peu ce que j'espère. Pour ne pas dire que j'en rêve totalement... _

**- Pourquoi est-il ici ?** demanda Chase sérieusement. **Et ne me mens pas.**

**- Il… euh… Comment dire...**

_Zut ! J'aurais dû me préparer à cette question…_ pensa-t-elle. _Quelle idiote je suis... Quelle aveugle, aussi. »_

Elle regarda House, inquiète. Elle n'avait réellement pas préparé de réponses, ou de mensonges s'il le fallait, à cette question.

**« Dites-lui la vérité…** lui murmura-t-il, pour qu'elle seule l'entende. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et se retourna vers l'homme énervé à qui elle faisait face désormais.

**« Il a perdu ses clefs**, avoua-t-elle tout simplement.

**- Et évidemment, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que de venir squatter chez toi ?**

**- Je te rappelle que c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire.**

**- Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que de venir squatter chez toi ? **répéta-t-il, l'ignorant. »

Elle observa House, et Chase le fit également. Si plusieurs personnes étaient dans la pièce, ils feraient tous la même chose.

**« Vous pensez très certainement à Wilson... Sauf qu'il est en plein déménagement. Ou alors il emménage chez sa nouvelle femme, il faudrait que j'aille vérifier ça un jour. Quand j'aurais mes clefs, par exemple...** expliqua le néphrologue.

**- Et vous avez déjà songé à Cuddy ? **insista le chirurgien, se calmant un peu.

**- Impossible, elle est trop prise. Les papiers, les patients, les réunions, son site de rencontre...**

**- Quelqu'un dans votre nouvelle équipe ?**

**- Vous rigolez ? Ils n'accepteront jamais d'héberger leur patron, à part si je les augmente ! Ce que je refuserai de faire, de toute évidence !**

**- Un hôtel ?**

**- Mon portefeuille est chez moi, sauf que je ne peux pas rentrer. Et si vous vous posez la question, c'est Cameron qui me paie tout. »**

Cette nouvelle sembla un peu plus affoler Chase.

**« Calme-toi, il n'y a pas le feu**, lui rappela-t-elle.

**- Il te manipule entièrement ! Et toi tu ne te rends compte de rien, j'y crois pas...**

**- Sauf qu'à la différence de vous, ****moi**** je n'essaie pas de la faire souffrir avec un contrat que ****vous**** avez passé avec Treize**, se défendit House.

**- Pardon ?** s'offusquèrent les deux jeunes.

**- Je parle d'une conversation devant l'hôpital, bien évidemment. Vous vous souvenez, Chase ? Le « je regarde et je reviens » que vous lui aviez promis ? Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a quitté ! »**

Chase eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que Cameron passait son regard de House à Chase et de Chase à House sans comprendre.

**« Ou alors… Vous êtes ici pour « regarder ». Et dans quelques temps vous allez « revenir » voir Treize parce qu'elle ne vous a jamais plaqué**, poursuivit-il. **En réalité, vous êtes toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez à la fin ? **demanda Chase.

**- De la discussion que vous aviez eu avec Treize, devant l'hôpital, puis vous m'avez poursuivi et puis je suis parti. Vous vous souvenez maintenant ? Si je vous dis « Je regarde juste comment elle réagit et c'est réglé », peut-être que votre lanterne sera éclairée… »**

Chase eut un deuxième mouvement de recul, un peu plus voyant cette fois-ci.

_« Je pari qu'il avait totalement oublié ce détail. Et moi qui trouve le bon moment pour le ressortir, il doit être mal à l'aise maintenant, y'a pas de doutes…_ se dit House comme pour se féliciter de son idée. »

Cameron se posa des questions quand soudain House posa son regard sur elle.

**« Chase et Treize ont discuté sur vous alors que j'allais rentrer à l'hôpital. Elle s'étonnait qu'il revienne vous voir et il a répondu « Je regarde juste comment elle réagit et c'est réglé ». Façon « je me fiche totalement d'elle, je veux juste voir comment elle gère puis après je la laisse tomber ». Vous comprenez, maintenant ? »**

Cameron regarda Chase.

**« Il… dit n'importe quoi. C'est un drogué**, protesta Chase, peu certain.

**- Quand ça ?** demanda-t-elle à House.

**- Hum… »**

Il posa sa main sur une des hanches de la jeune femme et l'attira un peu plus loin, à l'abri de l'oreille attentive de Chase. Il oublia seulement de retirer sa main, mais ignora les protestations du chirurgien.

**« Quand ça ?** répéta-t-elle.

**- Vous vous souvenez quand vous m'avez demandé de rester avec vous pendant que vous dormez ?** chuchota-t-il. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle ne plongea pas dans ses pensées pour retrouver le moment.

**« Oui, et alors ?** répondit-elle aussitôt.

_Elle s'en rappelle tellement rapidement que je me demande si elle ne repensait pas à ce moment il y a cinq minutes_, songea-t-il.

**- Et alors ?** insista-t-elle.

**- Et alors il se trouve que… enfin, ça vous le savez déjà… mais je suis parti entre temps, sans tenir ma promesse… »**

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, façon « oui ça je m'en souviens bien ».

**« Eh bien je suis allé à l'hôpital et j'ai vu Chase et Treize qui discutaient. Pas tranquillement d'ailleurs mais enfin bref, ils discutaient. J'ai écouté mais Chase m'a repéré mais je suis parti à toutes jambes. C'était la fois où je vous avais laissée dormir alors que je devais rester avec vous. »**

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le regarda dans les yeux et risqua une question qui la ronger :

**« La fois où vous êtes parti parce que… vous me fuyiez ? Enfin, que vous ne vouliez pas être confronté à moi... »**

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_« Non ! Wilson avait raison ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Elle était réveillée ! Et voilà, elle est dans un pétrin pas possible et moi pareil. Et Chase eh bien... Chase on s'en fiche, en fait. Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à Wilson ? Et à Cameron surtout !_

**- Je… euh…** **En fait... euh... **bégaya-t-il.

**- Parce que vous aviez peur que je me réveille… « au mauvais moment », n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Vous étiez réveillée ? Et quand je dis réveillée je veux bien sur dire que vous étiez consciente de tout ce qui se passait aux alentours, que vous m'entendiez, saviez ce que je faisais et tout ça ? »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tout en le fixant intensément comme pour qu'il lui accorde de la pitié. Une once de pitié aurait suffit, même. Son coeur manqua un battement, car elle ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler son oui. Devait-elle le formuler d'ailleurs ? Un simple hochement de tête aurait suffit mais House risquerait d'avoir un doute. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, lentement, en détachant chaque mot et chaque syllabe, elle parvint à le lui affirmer :

**« Oui… J'étais réveillée. »**


	25. Surprise révélée

**Chapitre 25 : Surprise révélée**

House ferma les yeux un instant et respira bruyamment.

_« __Elle était réveillée… Ce qui veut dire d'une que Wilson avait raison, et de deux, moi aussi puisqu'elle n'avait pas juste un peu « bougé »… Donc elle savait d'avance que j'étais parti et elle n'a pas prit la peine de se réveiller miraculeusement et me faire la morale pendant trois heures… En résumé, je suis en proie de vivre les pires moments de ma vie… »_

Elle lui laissa le temps de tergiverser sur cette nouvelle, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas non plus à ce genre de spéculations.

_« __Il est bien allé à l'hôpital… Ce qui veut dire d'une qu'il a tout raconté à Wilson, et de deux, il risque d'y retourner pour lui dire que j'étais réveillée… Donc il savait d'avance qu'il regretterait ce qu'il faisait – m'embrasser – mais il n'a pas prit la peine de se poser les questions nécessaires… En résumé, je suis en proie de vivre les pires moments de ma vie… »_

Elle secoua la tête brusquement et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Lui aussi, était redescendu sur terre. Il fit une petite moue gênée avant de se rapprocher d'elle d'un ou deux pas.

_« __Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? »_

Cette question vint à l'esprit d'Allison quand il commença à se pencher légèrement vers elle.

_« __Mais il est fou ! »_

Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle espéra du plus profond que la position dans laquelle ils étaient – elle les bras ballants devant un homme qui baissait le visage vers elle – ne demeurait pas trop « révélatrice » pour Chase.

**« Chase**, murmura-t-elle pour que ladite personne n'entende rien. »

House daigna enfin d'arrêter son mouvement et se redressa de quelques centimètres. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux pour autant, essayant de chercher le moindre sentiment qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment – de l'amour, peut-être ? Non, il était sûr qu'elle en éprouvait en ce moment même tout comme elle en éprouvera le lendemain.

**« Hum, hum. »**

Ils se tournèrent vers Chase qui produisait ce « toussotement » bien faussement joué. Ce dernier accusait directement House du regard. Allison soupira et chercha le sujet de départ de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec House.

_« __Quand est-ce qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre Chase et Treize !_ se rappela-t-elle soudainement. »

Chase se rapprocha d'eux, la mine mi-décomposée mi-renfrognée. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, et ce « caractère » était simplement une facette du vrai caractère de House, qu'il enviait sans se l'avouer ni le vouloir vraiment. Quand il fut à une distance respectable d'eux, il se concentra sur son texte :

**« Je peux savoir de quoi vous discutiez il y a à peine cinq minutes ?** demanda-t-il avec désinvolture, ou du moins de la désinvolture qu'il voulait laisser paraître.

**- Hum… Non, c'est classé confidentiel. En revanche si vous souhaitez tant que ça insister là-dessus…** répondit House.

**- J'insiste.**

**- Eh bien je lui expliquais quand est-ce que vous avez signé votre « arrêt de mort », vous vous rappelez de cette discussion avec Treize ? »**

Chase déglutit difficilement. Il lança des regards noirs à House, et Cameron s'en aperçut aussi.

**« Chase, dis-moi la vérité**, ordonna-t-elle.

_Il n'a pas a tourné autour du pot. Depuis presque une semaine je suis au courant d'une relation qu'il entretient avec Treize, et maintenant il vient chez moi simplement pour « regarder » comment je gère l'affaire ? Eh bien il ne devrait pas être si déçu que House soit plus respectable que lui. C'est presque si House a raison en pensant que Chase me fait plus souffrir que lui. Et c'est même plus que probable, maintenant qu'il est revenu… Est-ce qu'au moins, Chase est conscient du « mal » qu'il m'inflige actuellement ? Peut-être qu'après tout ce n'est pas volontaire, qui sait ? »_

Il plissa les yeux vers elle, sûrement pour essayer de capter ses émotions mais elle restait de marbre. Du moins elle essayait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, car s'il le devinait, les rumeurs sur les relations personnelles de la jeune femme feraient le tour de l'hôpital. Finalement, il arrêta de la toiser et se contenta de soupirer bruyamment.

_« Et il continue de « faire son House »…Ce n'est pas parce que je conserve absolument la place de House dans cette maison qu'en l'imitant il en sera de même pour lui… C'est inconcevable de toute façon, Chase est avoué à partir un jour ou l'autre d'ici, quand il aura trouvé un autre lieu pour se loger… »_

Elle lança un regard plus « appuyé » vers Chase pour qu'il réponde à sa question. Finalement il se décida :

**« Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner.**

**- Vraiment ? Je ne peux réellement pas savoir pourquoi tu emménages chez moi alors que tu entretiens une relation secrète avec Treize…**

**- Et moi je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et House ?** l'interrompit-il.

**- Strictement rien…** souffla House.

**- Ajouté à cela que depuis ton arrivée c'est la pagaille dans l'appartement et plus rien ne fonctionne correctement**, poursuivit-elle non sans lancer un regard plein de remerciements à House. »

Celui-ci lui répondit en un sourire façon « pas de quoi ».

_« Il faut bien que les chasseurs s'entraident pour chasser le gibier, s'ils ne veulent pas se tirer dessus mutuellement… _pensa-t-il, plus que fier de sa nouvelle métaphore.

**- Et selon toi, c'est de ****ma**** faute ?** s'exclama Chase comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure blague, une lueur hystérique dans le regard. **Ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être… si House n'était pas là, ça serait plus simple ?**

**- Excuse-moi de te l'avouer comme ça, mais il n'y avait « presque » aucun problème quand il n'y avait ****que**** House et moi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « presque » ?**

**- J'entends par là qu'hormis les blagues « housessienne » qu'il n'essaie même pas de cacher, il se comporte presque comme un véritable ange. »**

**Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir vers House, qui se demandait de plus en plus si la jeune femme avait un problème neurologique.**

**« Il y a quand même ses fichues gaffes, ne l'ignore pas.**

**- Il n'y a rien d'insupportable là-dedans, et tu ne peux pas le savoir pour la bonne raison que tu n'étais pas là. Attends, j'essaie de me souvenir pourquoi… Ah oui ! Tu étais chez Treize, je m'en souviens maintenant.**

**- Arrête ce ton ironique, c'est ridicule.**

**- Pas autant que ta réaction, crois-moi. Tu es encore plus aveugle que moi. Je suis parfaitement consciente que je ne regarde pas les choses en face mais j'assume totalement. C'est peut-être même mieux que si je ne le savais pas. Et justement, toi, tu ne sais pas que tu es aveugle à un point traumatisant.**

**- Aveugle ? Donne-moi la vue, vas-y.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ****demanda-t-elle, lasse de toutes ces réflexions sans aucun sens.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme bêtises ?**

**- Juste… »**

Elle hésita un moment. Si elle répondait, les prétendues « erreurs » de House prendraient une ampleur qui ne ferait qu'augmenter. Elle se tourna vers House qui inclina le visage de quelques centimètres pour lui donner son accord. Elle réfléchit un moment au discours – voire même la tirade – qu'elle allait lui sortir avant de vraiment lui déballer :

**« Pendant que je dormais il a balancé le salon dans un état catastrophique, c'est vrai. Il n'y avait pas de buts particuliers non plus. Pendant que je dormais, encore une fois, il a fouillé ma chambre à la recherche de quelque chose que je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il trouve. Mais il l'a trouvé, et maintenant je suis dans de beaux draps d'ailleurs. Et je ne te cache pas que j'étais particulièrement énervée dans ces moments là, Robert.**

**- Et comment tu as réagit, toi ? Comment tu l'as puni ? Ah non c'est vrai tu ne peux pas le punir…**

**- On a fait un marché. A chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose de déplaisant, il doit me le rembourser. J'entends par là qu'à chaque fois qu'il fait une erreur, j'ai le droit de lui donner un ordre, quelqu'il soit. **

**- Et ils les respectent au moins, ces ordres ?**

**- C'est quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas**, répondit-elle plus que catégoriquement. **Et n'insiste pas, ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer pour rien.**

**- Je te le répète pour une énième fois : comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? Tu es quasiment inhumaine, je ne comprends pas… Il ne manipule vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est le défendre…**

**- J'y vois un certain intérêt, tu vois.**

**- Non, je ne vois pas du tout. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à tirer de cette affaire, abandonne tout de suite.**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, et de toute façon je ne veux pas t'expliquer. »**

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de House quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

_« Jolie manière de ne pas lui annoncer l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour moi…_ pensa-t-il, fière d'elle cette fois-ci. _Même s'il serait plus correct de qualifier ce sentiment d'obsession irrationnel envers un obsédé tout aussi irrationnel. »_

La deuxième satisfaction fut qu'il n'insista pas sur le point qu'elle refusait de lui expliquer cet « intérêt ». Il plaça une main sur son front et la fit glisser tout le long de son visage. C'était très certainement une manière de montrer sa lassitude.

**« En bref, ça veut dire « fous le camp », c'est ça ? ****conclut-il.**

**- Les gens qui auront fait ce sous-titre là ne sont pas de bons traducteurs. En vérité il fallait traduire « Calme tes ardeurs Chase, nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cet appartement ». »**

Chase ferma les yeux.

_« __Bizarre, il me semblait que House faisait pareil quand il voulait réfléchir…_ pensa-t-elle. _Qu'il ose me dire qu'il n'essaie pas de l'imiter… Enfin, s'il me le dit je crois que j'aurais le droit à une crise… Mais pas la même qu'avec House, évidemment. »_

Elle en profita justement pour fixer ledit House, intensément comme elle aimait bien le faire. Un seul regard ne pouvait normalement pas contenir autant de sentiments, mais pourtant elle y parvenait. Dans un seul regard elle y mettait d'une part sa passion, son admiration, son obsession et elle n'avait pas de réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait sur ses sentiments. Autrefois, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle l'aimait, alors qu'en l'observant comme le faisait elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

Quand il sentit vraiment un regard « profond » et « lourd de sens » se poser sur lui, il croisa les yeux d'Allison et lui sourit. Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui plongea dans ses prunelles plutôt que l'inverse. En moins que cette « noyade mutuelle » ne soit réciproque. A ce moment là, Chase rouvrit les yeux et soupira pour une énième fois. Cameron sursauta et House ria de cette réaction alors que Chase esquissait un sourire un peu forcé.

**« C'est pas drôle !** marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse comme une gamine.

**- Si, ça l'est**, répondit House.

**- C'est l'une des premières fois où vous vous trompez… **

**- Et pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois où vous me dites ça, et qu'au final vous vous rendez compte qu'encore une fois j'avais raison. »**

Elle fit la moue mais n'osa pas lui répondre au risque de s'enfoncer encore plus. Elle évita son regard du mieux possible, mais justement ce « possible » n'était pas possible.

**« J'ai l'impression d'enfin lire dans vos pensées… **murmura-t-il en faisant attention à ce que Chase ne l'entende pas. »

Elle se concentra d'ailleurs à ce dernier.

**« Si je me calme, tu ne me vires pas ?** demanda-t-il tout plein d'espoir. »

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Elle ne savait même pas d'où elle tirait ce sourire, mais elle savait qu'elle souriait – quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait nier de toute façon, à moins de s'appeler House. Elle ne savait pas non plus s'il s'agissait d'un sourire « normal » ou d'un sourire ironique.

**« Pourquoi devrais-je te virer si tu te tiens à carreaux ? ****répondit-elle avec de même « sourire ambigu ».**

**- Quelles sont les conditions de ma « sagesse » ? ****continua-t-il avec un nouveau soulagement bien qu'une partie de lui ne cessait de crier qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête là.**

**- N'essayez pas de lui sauter dessus, par exemple…** siffla House.

Allison l'assena d'un regard noir aussitôt imitée par Chase.

**- Oh mais à part ça, tout peu aller très bien…** se défendit le néphrologue comme si de rien n'était. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était exaspérée du comportement du médecin mais d'une certaine manière, se sentir agacée de ses manies l'empêchait de rire et d'aller trop loin dans ce qu'elle ressentait.

_« Si justement je ne suis pas encore allée trop loin… _pensait-elle néanmoins. »

Elle évita de justesse de replonger dans ses pensées avant de s'adresser à Chase, sereinement :

**« Evite seulement de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour que House finisse à la rue, d'accord ?**

**- Mais…**

**- Non, pas de mais. On essaie, on verra si ça marche un point c'est tout**.

**- C'est plus fort que moi, je ne le supporte pas…**

**- Comprends-moi un tout petit peu… C'est difficile pour moi de vivre avec un seul homme, alors imagine-moi avec deux hommes. Surtout que House en compte pour cinq, voire même dix. C'est une situation quasi insupportable pour moi, peut-être pour toi aussi je n'en sais rien, mais on essaie. »**

Ses prochaines paroles furent adressées à House :

**« Et si Chase fait des efforts, il est bien entendu que vous devez en faire autant.**

**- Il faut d'abord qu'il fasse des efforts, non ? S'il n'en fait pas, je ne suis pas obligé d'en faire n'est-ce pas ? »**

Sa blague ne la fit pas rire, loin de là. Il parvint à lire dans ses prunelles que ce n'était pas le moment, pas avec Chase aux alentours.

**« D'accord… Je vais « essayer » de faire des efforts mais attention j'ai bien dit « essayer ». Ce n'est pas du tout sûr que j'y parvienne, surtout que moi non plus je ne le supporte pas**, marmonna-t-il vaincu.

**- Merci bien ! **lâcha-t-elle avec euphorie en se retournant vers les « deux hommes » qu'elle devait à présent supporter. »

Son euphorie ne se partagea pas. Chase grogna une énième fois avant de se rallonger sur le canapé. Cameron soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il abandonnait « enfin » la partie, mais une vague de tristesse l'emporta quand elle tenta d'appréhender sa future situation. Elle profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour regarder sa bibliothèque. Elle fouilla du regard un livre intéressant dont les phrases n'étaient pas encore sues par cœur. Elle en choisit finalement un et s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine – non confortable soit dit en passant – et bouquina sans se soucier vraiment de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, trop absorbée par son livre.

**« Tu ne veux pas venir ici ? »**

Elle releva la tête et regarda aux alentours, avant de voir que Chase l'observait.

_« Aucun doute, c'est bien lui qui m'a parlé_, se dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement. »

Il enleva ses pieds du fauteuil pour faire une place à la jeune femme mais elle n'en fit rien.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis très bien ici****, répondit-elle de son air le plus convaincant. »**

Elle aperçut House, gêné, au milieu du salon à ne rien faire. Elle sourit à l'idée que pour une fois, il ne contrôlait pas parfaitement la situation, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. Il s'avança discrètement vers elle et se pencha légèrement. Assez pour qu'elle entende et sente son souffle s'abattre sur elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle le devança :

**« Si vous avez faim, vous n'avez qu'à cuisiner vous-même****, dégaina-t-elle en espérant qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'avantages de tensions.**

**- Ça risque de poser un problème dans la mesure où vous ne tenez pas à ce que votre appartement finisse dans les flammes. »**

Chase tendit l'oreille à ce moment là. En réalité, il tendait l'oreille à peine House eut-il fait quelques pas vers l'immunologiste. Cette dernière était parfaitement consciente que Chase les « épiait », et décida de le faire comprendre à House avec un petit signe de tête vers le chirurgien.

**« Vous n'allez tout de même pas refuser parce qu'il est là ?** s'offusqua-t-il. **Je retourne le compliment du « il te manipule entièrement »… »**

Elle frissonna à l'entente du tutoiement, bien qu'elle était consciente qu'il imitait le chirurgien.

_« A quoi peut bien ressembler House quand il me tutoie ?_ se demanda-t-elle pendant environ une minute. _Non, c'est ridicule de se poser cette question. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas impossible qu'il me tutoie, finalement…L'espoir fait sûrement parti d'une de mes fichues manies amoureuses, mais d'habitude je parviens à mes fins… »_

Elle aperçut à peine le sourire en coin que House affichait.

_« Ah je me doute bien que ça doit lui faire un choc quand elle entend un « tu » venant de ma bouche, surtout si c'est adressé à elle… J'espère quand même qu'elle est consciente que j'imitais Chase, sinon c'est moi qui suis dans de beaux draps…En réalité, ce n'est pas si désagréable de la tutoyer… Non, il faut que je m'arrête. Je ne peux pas me rapprocher d'elle, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas m'engager dans ce terrain là, un terrain beaucoup trop risqué. »_

Quand le sourire de House se transforma en une grimace, elle comprit que lui aussi se posait des questions et décida finalement de répondre :

**« Mais vous ne pouvez pas être plus discret ?** s'exaspéra-t-elle en jouant faussement la comédie.

**- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout…** rétorqua Chase, las.

**- Entendu, général Robert**, répondit Cameron. »

Elle se leva et continua le plat, mis « sur pause » il y a quelques minutes, en ignorant les remarques mécontentes du « Général Robert ». Elle regarda cinq secondes dans sa direction et fut heureuse de constater qu'il ne pouvait l'observer d'où il était. Suite à cette constatation, elle fixa House avec envie. Il s'avança vers elle, se plaça juste derrière elle. Un sourire élargit ses lèvres, qu'il rapprocha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme.

**« Pas très malin votre jeu du « je profite qu'il ne nous voit pas »…** lui souffla-t-il de manière à ce que Chase ne l'entende pas. »

Elle reposa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme et lui rendit son sourire.

**« Et ce n'est pas plus malin que de céder à mes envies…** répliqua-t-elle. »

Il se redressa et elle se concentra exclusivement sur ce qu'elle faisait – histoire d'éviter que House ne refasse son bandage à la main. La douleur qui revint aussitôt suite à cette pensée ne l'étonna pas. Sa main frémit légèrement alors qu'elle jetait du plastique dans la poubelle.

**« Ça va aller ?** demanda-t-il sans intonations particulières.

**- Oui…**

**- Sûre ?**

**- Certaine.**

**- C'est que je n'ai pas trop envie de rechanger votre bandage, voyez-vous… »**

Il se pencha une deuxième fois vers elle, en même temps qu'il parlait.

**« Vous trouvez que c'est malin de ma part de faire rager Chase ?**

**- Il n'y a pas plus bête…**

**- Mais c'est une bonne technique pour qu'il parte de la maison, non ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas – elle n'avait pas de réponses à lui fournir, de toute façon.

_« __Sa « non réponse » prouve qu'elle veut qu'il parte. Et pas besoin de preuves pour savoir qu'elle veut que je reste… Qu'est-ce que je suis intelligent !_ pensa-t-il. »

Il posa une main sur le dos de la jeune femme, sachant d'avance qu'elle était en proie à un gémissement inévitable. Il afficha un sourire en voyant qu'il ne se trompait pas. House ne se trompait jamais.

**« Ce n'est franchement pas drôle…** rétorqua-t-elle, en sachant sans se retourner que ça l'amusait.

**- Je sais… que ça ne l'est pas pour vous.**

**- Ce qui sous-entend que pour vous, ça l'est. Super… »**

Il fit glisser sa main de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur une des hanches d'Allison. Il se servit de son autre main pour lui caresser la nuque. Elle émit « quelque chose » qui semblait plus fort qu'un gémissement.

**« Arrêtez…** supplia-t-elle, en sachant d'avance qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire de ses protestations. »

Il se colla un peu plus à elle, ce qu'il lui prouva qu'elle avait raison sur le point qu'il se fichait totalement de ce qu'elle pensait.

**« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'arrête quelque chose qui vous obsède ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Vous m'insultez d'obsédée ?**

**- Pas dans ce sens là. »**

Elle tapota un coin du mur, espérant que cette façon d'exprimer son agacement provoque en lui une réaction. Une réaction comme « il faut que j'abandonne » mais cela ne vint pas.

**« Pourtant vous ne détestez pas… ce que je fais actuellement**, insista-t-il. »

Il prononça cette phrase en passant un de ses bras autour de sa taille et la serrant contre lui. Elle tressaillit comme pour preuve qu'elle ne détestait pas « ce qu'il faisait actuellement ».

**« Oh, bien sûr votre « mouvement » prouve que ça vous importe peu**, se moqua-t-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

_« __Bon sang ce qu'il peut ne pas être malin parfois… Il suffit que Chase se relève de quelques centimètres pour qu'il nous voit et pique sa crise… Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il me pose un ultimatum, en sachant très bien mes pensées_, se dit-elle.

**- Vous taire en dit plus que ce que vous croyez**, continua-t-il.

**- Ecoutez, Chase n'est pas loin du tout et il suffit qu'il jette un coup d'œil dans la cuisine pour que ce soit un calvaire total !** lâcha-t-elle. »

Elle se félicita tout de même que la distance entre la cuisine et le salon soit assez grande pour que Chase n'entende rien aux murmures qu'ils prononçaient.

**« Au moins vous avez une raison de le virer**, dit-il une seconde fois.

**- Si je le vire, il racontera probablement tout notre « jeu » à l'hôpital et ce sera le calvaire du calvaire.**

**- Et si vous le laissez ici il sera encore plus conscient de notre « jeu » et l'hôpital connaîtra les détails les plus… enfin, les détails qui sont réellement des détails. »**

Une soudaine envie de casser quelque chose s'éveilla en Cameron. Elle serra tout simplement l'angle du mur du mieux qu'elle pouvait – n'étant pas une surhumaine, les chances pour qu'elle le casse était infime.

_« __Mais de quoi est-ce que j'essaie de me persuader finalement ? House n'est pas jaloux de Chase, car il n'a aucune raison de l'être. Il ne m'aime pas, et je lui ai promis une place certaine dans cette maison. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue d'espérer que je virerai Chase ? Je n'y comprends plus rien. »_

Les pensées de la jeune femme étaient accompagnées d'un soupir que House remarqua.

**« Je vous ennuie, peut-être ?** demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

**- Non !** s'exclama-t-elle. »

House se détacha rapidement d'elle tandis que Chase se redressait pour observer la scène.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-il. »

Allison se tourna vers lui.

_« __Bien joué, House…_ pensa-t-elle.

**- Non, rien du tout**, lui répondit-elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils, marque de son étonnement puéril.

**« Je te jure que tout va bien…**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié ? House te fait quelque chose ? Il t'embête ? »**

Il trouva à cet instant seulement qu'il était étrange que son « espionnage » n'était pas efficace. Il comprit qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, mais ne devina pas quoi.

**« Robert, il n'y a rien. J'ai juste… fait une mauvaise manœuvre avec la cuisine, c'est tout. Arrête d'être sur le qui-vive sans cesse. »**

La manière qu'elle avait de le nommer l'apaisa soudainement et il se rallongea sur le canapé, sans pour autant détendre l'oreille qu'il tentait de pointer vers eux.

_« __Et il ça lui importe tellement si ma « mauvaise manœuvre » me coûte un doigt…_ pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. »

Houe fit la moue derrière elle. Non, il ne se sentait pas responsable d'avoir été à deux doigts d'être découvert, bien au contraire.

_« __Si je ne mettais pas retiré à temps, il nous aurait vu_, se disait-il. »

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et recommença ce qu'il avait interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt.

**« House, quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que ça suffit ?** souffla-t-elle mi-exaspérée mi-satisfaite. »

Il ne répondit pas, se concentrant principalement sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Alors qu'une de ses mains se posait sur le ventre de la jeune femme, ils entendirent un toussotement. House se retourna sans reculer. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

_« __Finalement, ce sera de ma faute… »_


	26. Souffrances convoitées

**Chapitre 26 : Souffrances convoitées**

Chase observait la scène avec dégoût. House fixa le vide, plongé dans ses pensées.

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à présent ? Quitter l'appartement pour ne pas prendre de risques ? Non, je ne risquerai jamais rien d'aussi gros pour si peu… Prétendre qu'il ne se passe rien ? Même un gamin de six ans pourrait affirmer le contraire…M'énerver auprès de Chase ? Cameron serait furax et même si j'ai une place privilégiée, je ne vivrai pas comme un pacha… M'excuser tout simplement ? C'est contre mes principes… Faire semblant de m'excuser auprès de Chase pour ne pas me faire jeter par Cameron mais continuer à lui mener la vie dure en cachette ? Beaucoup trop compliquée et trop périlleux… »_

Il sentit deux petites paumes se poser sur son torse, mais il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il s'agissait d'Allison, sûrement car il le savait déjà.

_« Dois-je tout simplement regretter ? Sans complications ? Sans même le montrer s'il le faut, j'aurais ma réponse, bien à moi que je ne donnerais à personne… »_

Les mains le repoussèrent violemment. Néanmoins, le peu de force qu'utilisait la jeune femme donnait plus une sensation de douceur à ce geste, voulu brusque.

_« Elle va souffrir… encore…Par ma faute…encore… »_

Il se força à la regarder, enfin. Deux petits yeux humides étaient braqués sur lui, le harcelait, lui montrait sa souffrance. Il la contempla quelques secondes, mais baissa le regard bien rapidement face à cette vision « d'horreur ».

_« Mais je ne dois pas réagir. Je dois rester moi-même, pour me préserver, pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage… Pour ne pas compliqué les choses, encore et encore…Je dois rester moi-même, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Je m'en sors toujours en restant un sale con, pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui ça changerait ? »_

Il se tourna vers Chase, dont le teint devint cramoisi à cause d'un surplus de colère. Il se leva du canapé, serra fort les dents.

**« Ce ne sont que des mensonges… **dit-il en tentant de contenir sa fureur. »

Allison fronça les sourcils. Elle comprenait cette phrase, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Ses yeux se mouillèrent un peu plus et il poursuivit :

**« Depuis le début, vous ne posez que des mensonges. Des mensonges sur tout et partout. Tout le monde ment, vous ne faites pas exception à la règle, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Ils ne bronchèrent pas. Ce discours, plusieurs fois il l'avait répété dans leur tête. Le fait d'enfin leur dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur le réjouissait à un tel point qu'il en devenait hystérique.

**« Je suis sûre que House ne vit pas ici seulement parce qu'il a perdu ses clefs, et il se passe réellement quelque chose entre vous deux. »**

Le cœur de Cameron manqua un battement.

_« Non, il ne se passe rien. Il se trompe… S'il se passait quelque chose, alors oui House ne vivrait pas ici seulement parce qu'il a perdu ses clefs… Il vivrait ici, simplement parce qu'il le voudrait… Non, je ne peux pas imaginer ça, me faire de faux espoirs… à nouveau. Je ne peux pas lui permettre de me faire souffrir encore…Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne une source de douleur pour moi…J'ai du mal à supporter Chase, parfois, parce qu'il n'accepte pas et ne comprend pas le fait que j'aime House mais…Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas volontaire, il ne veut pas me faire souffrir, même s'il ne m'aime pas au sens propre…Il m'a aidé, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, et je ne peux pas concevoir le fait qu'il veuille m'infliger tant de douleurs et de souffrances… »_

Chase se rapprocha un peu d'eux. Il était furieux, certes, mais il contrôlait cette fureur du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait très envie de mettre son poing dans la figure du diagnosticien, mais il s'en retint, simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il le regretterait. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler.

**« Vous êtes vraiment…**

**- Des menteurs, oui, on sait**, le coupa House. »

Le chirurgien ne manqua pas d'être étonné. Jusque là, il avait eu l'impression de parler dans le vide. La seule question se posait maintenant : Chase mentait-il ? Ou ne mentait-il pas ? Une série de mensonges, inévitablement la chose se présentait ainsi. Chase sortit de l'appartement à toute vitesse, prenant au passage sa veste.

**« Et évitez de vous mentir ! **avait-il ragé avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. »

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, House lança un regard inquiet à la jeune femme fragile se trouvant en face de lui. Elle n'avait pas changée – toujours aussi bouleversée des paroles que venaient de prononcer le chirurgien.

**« Il… non… il a… tord…** bredouilla-t-elle, choquée. »

Il tourna le regard, n'aimant pas particulièrement cette vue. Ou plutôt, il n'aimait pas du tout cette vue qui montrait les conséquences de ses propres bêtises.

_« Pourquoi faut-il absolument qu'elle ait des réactions comme ça ? Elle retourne dans la naïveté, il ne faut pas qu'elle le croie. Il ment, c'est évident. Il ne peut pas expliquer ce qu'elle ressent pour moi même si ce sentiment n'est pas discret. Et il peut encore moins expliquer ce que __moi__ je ressens Moi-même, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle… »_

Il douta quelques secondes de ce que lui ressentait, et sauta à la première conclusion « valable » :

_« Je ne l'aime pas, j'éprouve seulement de la pitié car elle a déjà travaillé pour moi et que je sais quand elle souffre… Je sais qu'elle est en train de souffrir et j'ai simplement peur de faire « n'importe quoi », mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer… Je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié ce qu'est ce sentiment qui offre du bonheur au départ mais finit toujours mal, inévitablement les relations amoureuses finissent mal. Personne ne peut se dire qu'il y a des exceptions. Ça n'existe pas, les exceptions, la règle le présente ainsi : les couples ne doivent pas être heureux. Tout doit finir mal. Alors je ne dois pas tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit. Elle ou n'importe qui d'autre, je ne dois pas me le permettre. »_

Elle prit une grande inspiration, sans le quitter des yeux de peur qu'il s'en aille.

**« Je… **commença-t-elle. »

Elle essuya une larme qui perlait le long de sa joue.

**« Excusez-moi…** dit-elle. »

Il lâcha un grognement. Il entendit la respiration irrégulière de la jeune femme à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La première bêtise qui lui vint à l'esprit fit l'affaire :

**« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous excusez pour n'importe quoi**, lui dit-il en détournant le regard. »

Elle lui sourit, bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne le verrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger ses peurs, sa tristesse et son dégoût envers la vie actuellement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pour elle et pour lui.

_« __Même si je sais parfaitement qu'il n'en a rien à faire…_ pensait-elle. _Mes petits soucis ne doivent pas rentrer dans sa vie, il ne peut pas gérer son mal de jambes et mes chagrins d'amour. Surtout que les relations humaines ne sont pas son point fort !_ _Ce n'est pas parce que mes sentiments sont…forts, qu'il en deviendra subitement gentil et viendra m'aider à n'importe lequel de mes problèmes…_»

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de se faire des espoirs pareils alors qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient faux. House toussota et elle crut pendant un instant que Chase était rentré.

**« Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas là… Et je ne pense pas qu'il rentrera de sitôt**, dit House en remarquant sa réaction. »

Elle lança un regard peiné vers la porte et House ne manqua pas de le remarquer – House ne manque jamais des détails, même les plus infimes. Surtout s'agissant d'elle.

**« Ne soyez pas si peinée de le voir partir. Après tout, il vous fait souffrir non ? Si vous êtes masochiste je ne peux rien pour vous, mais d'une certaine manière, ça ne vous fait pas du bien de souffler un petit peu ? Arrêtez de vouloir souffrir pour ne pas que les autres souffrent. Soit tout le monde souffre qu'il le sache ou non, soit les autres souffrent mais pas vous****,** continua-t-il.

**- C'est juste que… c'est de ma faute. Je le fais souffrir aussi, non ? Et j'ai peur de finir par vous faire souffrir également**, lui avoua-t-elle. **Si vous souffrez… je souffre aussi, d'une certaine manière.**

**- Vous savez, je souffre depuis longtemps. »**

Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui. Son regard était choqué. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'avouer qu'il souffrait, et elle n'arrivait pas à le faire souffrir aussi.

**« Et ce depuis bien longtemps**, poursuivit-il. »

Il se sentait honteux. Terriblement honteux. Il parlait de sa douleur, à elle, à la seule qui puisse ressentir de la peine pour lui. Il savait d'avance qu'elle voudrait prendre sa douleur pour ne plus qu'il souffre, mais pourtant il lui en parlait. Il se sentait minable.

**« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de vous faire souffrir encore****, lui répondit-elle.**

**- La souffrance que vous m'infligez n'égalera jamais la souffrance que j'ai vécue autrefois. Vous pouvez me détester autant que vous le voulez, ce n'est pas comparable.**

**- Je ne vous déteste pas. »**

Il se pinça les lèvres.

_« Je sais qu'elle ne me déteste pas… Mais pourquoi est-ce que dans mes suppositions il y a toujours une Cameron qui me déteste ? Mes jolies hypothèses sur l'humanité ne fonctionneraient plus si elle ne me détestait pas…Il faut qu'elle me déteste, sinon ma vision du monde sera changée…Mais pourtant, d'une certaine manière, une partie de moi ne veut pas qu'elle me haïsse…Pourquoi ?_ se demandait-il. »

Il ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir réfléchir plus facilement ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité de ses pensées. Il entendit la voix de la jeune femme souffler :

**« Je vous aime. »**

Il rouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur elle, ne sachant quoi dire ni que faire. Il écouta donc son discours.

**« Je ne peux pas vous obliger à m'aimer en retour ni quoi que ce soit mais… je ne vous autorise pas à en douter. Je vous aime un point c'est tout. Vous devrez vivre avec même si ça vous perturbe. Je me suis demandé pendant des années si je vous aimais, et après tant de questions et de souffrances je ne supporterai pas que l'on doute de ma réponse**, expliqua-t-elle. »

Il déglutit difficilement et ne su pas quoi regarder si ce n'est les prunelles humides de la jeune femme. Il prit son courage à deux mains et osa enfin lui poser la question qui le démangeait :

**« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aimez, justement ? »**

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et le fixa comme s'il était un fou qui s'était enfui de l'asile. Elle se calma néanmoins et se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

**« Et pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Pour les gens croient en dieu ? Pourquoi les vaches broutent-elles de l'herbe ? Il n'y a pas de réponses. Je vous aime, c'est un fait sans explications**, répondit-elle.

**- Il y a une explication. Il suffit juste de chercher correctement. Si vous m'aimez, c'est que… que quelque chose vous attire, je ne sais pas moi… Vous vous êtes posée des questions, ça veut dire que vous avez trouvé des réponses pour en conclure que vous m'aimez…**

**- Écoutez, je n'ai pas de réponses… Je… Je me sens bizarre quand je suis en votre présence, je ne sais pas comment me comporter… Mes joues deviennent rouges facilement et il en était de même avec mon mari défunt… Quand je vous vois j'ai envie de me ruer dans mes bras comme… comme… comme une junkie qui voit soudainement de la drogue… Vous êtes ma drogue. Tous les jours j'ai besoin de vous voir, de vous parler, car sinon je ne me sens pas bien. C'est idiot, peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Il y a des sentiments qui ne s'expliquent pas…**

**- Et pourtant, même si vous éprouvez de telles choses pour moi, vous voulez coucher avec Chase ?**

**- Je ne veux pas…**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes allée vers lui ?** la coupa-t-il, furieux. **Pourquoi faire cela alors que vous ne l'aimez pas ? Ne me dites pas que vous l'aimez !**

**- Non, je ne l'aime pas car la seule personne que j'aime elle est en face de moi. »**

House regarda le canapé pour ne pas fixer la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle faisait preuve de courage pour lui déballer ça soudainement, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser quoi que ce soit de rationnel.

_« C'est… guimauve. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni même les questions que je devrais me poser… Je ne ressens rien pour elle, rien de concret… Je… C'est vrai qu'elle m'attire un peu, rien qu'un peu, mais c'est parce qu'elle est jolie… Je ne ressens rien de concret pour elle. Mais… Mais… En réalité Chase a raison… Je fuis, je fuis mes propres sentiments de peur que la souffrance soit plus grande que mon ancienne souffrance… Je… Je mens à Allison et… et pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle Allison ? Même en pensée ? Qu'est-ce qui me permet de l'appeler Allison ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire tant de choses mais je sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas, je suis en mesure de l'affirmer non ? Je le sais parce que… parce que je ne veux pas l'aimer, alors pourquoi l'aimer contre ma volonté ? Je ne l'aime pas, parce que c'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas faire des choses contre mon gré, après tout. Je…peut-être que je l'aime bien, limite en amitié, mais rien de plus. Je ne me le permettrai pas. »_

Il voulu serrer quelque chose entre ses mains, n'importe quoi, il voulait se défouler. Il serra donc sa canne, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. « Allison » s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur la sienne, mais il ne réagit pas.

_« Je sais qu'elle a besoin d'affection… Mais je ne suis pas apte à la lui donner…Je ne suis pas un bisounours qui distribue des bisous à qui le demande…_ pensait-il. »

Il laissa donc la main de Cameron parcourir la sienne puis se placer entre les longs doigts du néphrologue et la canne. House finit par lui prendre la main mais ne la serra pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

_« Je lui mens, j'ai menti à Chase et je continue de me mentir… Il faut que j'arrête de prétendre que je ne ressens rien pour elle… Je… ressens quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour, mais peut-être simplement… une attirance. Une attirance parce qu'elle est jolie et parce qu'elle est attirante, un point c'est tout. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne veux pas l'aimer, ce serait trop risqué. J'ai une réputation à tenir, tout de même, et je ne peux pas la gâcher de cette manière là. »_

Il risqua un regard en direction de la jeune femme. Il crut voir qu'elle était inquiète, et ce détail se confirma quand elle s'adressa à lui :

**« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?**

**- Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. »**

**Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir – s'il esquivait, ce qui était une possibilité – puis il se corrigea :**

**« En fait, non, ça ne va pas du tout car on est dans un monde pourri avec Chase qui ne veut pas nous lâcher. »**

Elle soupira, ne sachant elle non plus quoi faire. Elle voulait seulement savoir qu'il allait mieux. Elle le voulait car elle l'aimait. Rien de très compliqué à comprendre, bien que tout était flou dans leurs relations et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lire dans les pensées de Chase.

_« Mince… Je crois que j'apprécie carrément le fait qu'elle m'aime…_ pensa House, essayant de ne pas se mentir. »

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et l'emmena dans le salon où il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ne s'assit pas lui-même, préférant s'approcher de la fenêtre et l'ouvrir brusquement. La clarté des nuages ne l'éblouit pas. Il fixait la rue, du premier étage, avec une grande attention.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il allait neigé ?**

**- Eh bien… Oui, ils ont dit ça à la météo en tout cas…**

**- Alors j'ouvre les fenêtres… »**

Elle le regarda contempler à travers la fenêtre. Il attendait que la neige tombe, probablement. Il comptait aussi les trous bleus qui perçaient les nuages, bien qu'aucune lumière ne passait au travers la masse grisâtre. Il chercha le soleil du regard et fut ravi de ne pas le trouver. La petit boule orange se cachait probablement derrière les nuages, qui criaient presque « attention mesdames et messieurs, dans peu de temps vous serez couverts de neige jusqu'aux genoux ! ». Cette pensée plut à House d'autant plus qu'il adorait s'imaginait des folies pareilles.

_« Il est… il est…magnifique ? Non, ce mot ne qualifie pas assez ce que je pense de lui…_pensa-t-elle.

**- Vous aimez la neige ?** demanda-t-elle, simplement curieuse de connaître l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les plus fins détails.

**- J'aime la regarder tomber**, répondit-il en sachant les désirs de la jeune femme.

**- Vous n'aimez pas aller dans la neige ? Normalement tous les gosses aiment ça…**

**- C'est trop risqué, avec ma canne… Je risquerai de tomber.**

**- Ah… D'accord. »**

Elle s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir l'aider – ce sentiment du au fait qu'elle l'aimait, évidemment. Elle adorait se dire chaque seconde qu'elle l'aimait, simplement par fierté. Se dire qu'elle aimait l'homme le plus sarcastique, le plus irascible que certains n'avaient jamais connu... Et pourtant, elle trouvait le courage pour l'aimer, lui, et personne d'autre. Elle l'aimait, elle voulait l'aimer et elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que l'aimer – surtout dans de telles conditions.

**« Et si quelqu'un vous accompagne, c'est moins risqué, non ?** continua-t-elle, toujours aussi curieuse envers lui.

**- Eh ben je peux toujours tomber, non ?**

**- Oui mais quelqu'un pourra vous aider à vous relever, ou quelqu'un pourrait vous tenir simplement pour ne pas que vous tombiez… »**

Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa. Il savait d'avance qu'elle le contemplait, mais se demandait ce qu'elle complotait.

**« Vous voulez sortir dehors avec moi juste pour satisfaire mon envie ? ****s'étonna-t-il à moitié.**

**_Je suis sûr qu'elle prépare quelque chose pour me faire plaisir… En même temps elle raffole prétendre m'aimer, et ça je ne peux pas l'en empêcher…_****pensa-t-il.**

**_Eh bien il n'a qu'à m'excuser… Après tout je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments comme… Comme n'importe quoi. C'est pas si facile, s'il savait…Lui qui n'éprouve jamais de sentiments, il ne m'apprendra pas comment gérer les miens ! _****pensa-t-elle.****»**

Elle lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « je vous aime c'est normal que j'ai envie de faire ce que vous voulez » et il répondit en un soupir.

**« Je sais que c'est idiot, mais… mais… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? **

**- Je veux que vous fassiez ce qui vous plait, sans que vous vous souciez de ce que moi je veux… ****dit-il presque à contrecoeur.**

**- Désolée, je ne crois pas y arriver… »**

Elle afficha un sourire. Il eut envie de rire, là maintenant. Il voulait rire comme un hystérique qui venait de comprendre qu'il rêvait, que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas réel. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il vivait la réalité et cherchait juste une issue.

Il se retourna et vit de la neige tomber des nuages. Allison ne pu retenir un sourire en remarquant les yeux de House. Il semblait distrait, nostalgique. Elle aimait ce House là, le House qui lui montrait quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais vu. Elle se sentait plus puissante, à présent, de voir que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui montrait une partie de lui à elle. Elle, uniquement, et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

**« Alors, on va dehors ?** demanda-t-elle, souriante. »

Il la regarda tout sourire, avant qu'elle ne se lève, enfile son manteau et sorte accompagnée du diagnosticien. La neige se déposa sur leur chevelure. Un flocon se déposa sur la joue d'Allison, mais il n'y resta pas bien longtemps – House passa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme pour retirer le petit bout blanc.

**« C'est encore plus beau quand on elle nous tombe dessus**, commenta-t-il en la contemplant. »

Cameron sourit à nouveau, heureuse de découvrir ce House qui aimait la neige et les gouttes d'eau. Son cœur battit à tout rompre quand elle sentit le regard inquisiteur de House se posait sur elle.

**« Vous aimez l'hiver ?** demanda-t-il tout en marchant avec la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il voulait simplement qu'elle se détente, qu'elle ne soit pas gênée d'être avec lui.

**- En général oui… Mais je n'aime pas quand il fait trop froid… ****répondit-elle en imitant un frisson incontrôlable.**

**- Vous pouvez toujours rester chez vous.**

**- A regarder la neige tomber ? C'est une idée. »**

Elle lui prit la main timidement et l'emmena marcher dans de la neige plus profonde que celle déposée sur le trottoir.

**« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…** protesta House, comme un gamin de six ans.

**- Aller, venez ! ****insista-t-elle.****»**

Il finit par abandonner et la suivit dans la douce neige qui s'entassait sous leurs pas. Elle le tenait par le bras afin d'éviter une quelconque chute. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment. La neige jusqu'au cheville, les cheveux blanchis à cause de la douce poudre blanche, ils se contemplaient mutuellement, heureux de sortir un peu de leur maison.  
Allison frissonna. Il commençait à faire nuit et elle avait froid. House ne résista pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et enroula son corps de ses bras chauds. Elle se blottit contre lui, profitant de cette chaleur nouvelle qui apaisait son corps et de ses bras réconfortants qui apaisaient ses sentiments en alerte.

**« Je vous aime…** dit-elle pour la énième fois. »

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre contre celui mal en point de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il respira l'odeur rafraîchissante des cheveux dorés d'Allison, puis de sa joue et il se courba assez pour respirer son cou.

**« Je sais… »**

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'immunologiste afin d'en enlever un peu la neige. Il caressa sa chevelure blonde et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras encore et hésita à dire les mots qui le démangeaient, avant qu'ils ne sortent tous seuls.

**« Et j'aime tout simplement le fait que vous éprouvez de tels sentiments pour moi… »**


	27. Douloureuses ordonnances

**Chapitre 27 : Douloureuses ordonnances**

Le cœur de Cameron se mit à battre la chamade, en harmonie avec celui de House. Elle se lova un peu plus dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive ses joues écarlates. Elle était aux anges quand il la serra un peu plus contre lui, mais ne le montra pas.

**« Merci… **souffla-t-elle, ne trouvant rien d'autre de plus subtil à dire.»

Il ne comprit pas la raison de ce remerciement mais n'insista pas. Peu lui importait en ce moment même, si ce n'est réchauffer le corps glacé de la jeune femme – ou fourrer son nez dans sa chevelure, sentir son odeur, la savoir près de lui, l'envelopper et ne plus la voir pleurer. Il l'étreignit encore un peu alors que le visage de l'immunologiste se perdit dans son cou, trouvant un petit bout de peau qu'elle aima tout particulièrement en ce moment.

_« Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aime tant l'avoir dans mes bras ? Pourquoi est-ce que je déteste tant quand elle pleure, quand elle est triste ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à regretter tout ce que j'entreprends avec elle ?_ se demandait-il.

_« Je l'aime… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer, je ne veux pas chercher d'explications. J'aime être dans ses bras, être dans ses bras confortables… Des bras vraiment très confortables, même. J'aime son contact… Et j'aimais savoir que je ne suis pas indifférente à sa vie…_ pensait-elle. »

Elle émit un second frisson, et House songea qu'il était préférable de rentrer, pour elle. Il saisit la main frêle de Cameron et l'emmena dans l'appartement, à l'abri du froid. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé après qu'elle eut fait d'enlever son manteau et regarda par la fenêtre – une seconde fois – en espérant qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, à son plus grand regret. Elle ne savait pas que dire ni que faire. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras sans chercher d'explications mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son cœur manqua un battement en s'imaginant libre de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, de pouvoir l'embrasser, de pouvoir l'aimait sans limite…

**« Je vous aime… **chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas qu'il l'entende. »

Malheureusement il comprit les mots mais ne répondit pas. Il n'osa pas se risquer dans ce terrain inconnu qui restait dangereux quelque soit la situation, il continuait de fuir, sans cesse. Il ne connaissait pas assez ces trois mots pour pouvoir comprendre précisément ce qu'elle ressentait en lui avouant son amour. Pas assez pour connaître la définition de la folie amoureuse.

Elle soupira, ce qui lui indiqua qu'elle était lasse – simple supposition venant de la part du néphrologue.

**« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé vous répondre quand vous me dites ça ?** demanda-t-il, sans réfléchir bien que ce soit inutile de le préciser.

Il n'osa pas se retourner, mais en fut contraint puisqu'elle ne répondait pas. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait répondre, apparemment. Il pensa ainsi en voyant qu'elle contemplait le vide, une moue qui désignait bien sa gêne s'affichant sur son visage et un tic nerveux venant des doigts – elle tapotait une partie du canapé comme elle le ferait avec un piano.

**« Ne réfléchissez pas**, dit-il, ne supportant pas le silence qui s'installait à chaque question qu'ils se posaient. »

Elle baissa le regard. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de la question, mais s'agissant de House elle devait chercher une répondre. Simplement pour lui. Car l'amour la rendait folle.

**«** **Vous pouvez ne rien me répondre tout simplement. Et si vous tenez à répondre quelque chose, eh bien… Répondez la vérité. Je ne veux pas de mensonges**, lui dit-elle. »

Il fit la moue, ne sachant pas justement engager une conversation sur quoi que ce soit. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le canapé, continuant de la fixer intensément. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les rougeurs au niveau de ses joues, ne voulant pas rompre ce « contact visuel ». Malheureusement elle tourna le regard vers l'écran de télévision, intimidée ce qui n'était pas bien étonnant venant des yeux revolvers du médecin.

**« Je ne peux pas répondre**, avoua-t-il, gêné lui aussi.

Elle le regarda du coin des yeux, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire – curieuse tout court. Curieuse parce qu'elle l'aimait. Curieuse parce que House lui avait donné le goût de savoir tout dans la vie des gens, mais pourtant elle n'était pas atteinte du syndrome « n'aimons personne à part nous-mêmes ». Elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas comprendre l'homme qu'elle désirait connaître dans les moindres détails.

**« Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai jamais été doué dans les relations humaines. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait bien, mal ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez entendre, non plus.**

**- Je veux juste entendre la vérité. Et si vous ne pouvez rien dire, alors ne répondez pas. Je m'en fiche après tout. Du moment que vous êtes au courant de… de ce que je ressens. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je ne veux rien de plus, je me contenterai de ce que vous désirez.**

**- Alors vous ne réclamez rien en retour ? Vous ne souhaitez pas… quelque chose ? Si je vous abandonne totalement en me fichant totalement de vos problèmes, vous serez heureuse parce que vous savez que je ne peux pas faire autre chose ? »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne devinant pas où il voulait en venir et n'osant pas le lui demander directement.

_« Parce qu'il ne m'abandonne justement pas, alors qu'il peut… Il n'aime pas les complications mais pourtant il reste à m'aider. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une question d'appartements mais il ne passe pas sa vie devant la télévision à me demander de ne pas crier à l'aide…_ pensa-t-elle, se morfondant un peu plus chaque seconde encore.

**- Je n'ai pas…** tenta-t-elle d'entreprendre.

**- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez, c'est pour ça que vous ne demandez rien de ma part. Mais pourtant, quand je m'approche, je vois bien votre gêne et toute la panoplie de vos sentiments. Je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour ça, mais je ne suis pas idiot.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous réponde ? Je ne peux pas vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, je ne peux pas… je… Tout ce que je peux faire c'est essayé de vous comprendre, ou… des choses dans le genre. Mais je suis forcée de m'en tenir à ce que vous… répondez, ou ne répondez pas. »**

Il soupira, ne la comprenant pas plus que cinq minutes auparavant.

_« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, après tout… J'ai l'impression d'être face à un obstacle invisible… Je n'arrive pas à avancer, et il faut en plus que je sorte des réponses à qui le demande ? Je ne peux pas. Chase me demande presque les mêmes choses que lui mais c'est aussi dur des deux côtés. Si je dis quelque chose à Chase, il s'arrangera pour que House ne sache rien alors que mon but c'est justement que House me comprenne. Suis-je encore en train de rêver ? Je navigue toujours dans le pays du bonheur, ou du moins j'essaie de m'arranger pour… Heureusement que House ne devine pas mes pensées, il se moquerait totalement de moi…_ pensa-t-elle. »

Elle inspira longuement avant de se retourner vers lui et de plonger son regard dans les siens. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle tournerait les yeux avant lui, mais elle voulait seulement chercher une réponse. Une réponse dans ses prunelles, dans son expression, un son qui pourrait éventuellement sortir de ses lèvres finement faites.

_« Et quand je pense que j'ai déjà embrassé ses lèvres… J'ai… j'ai du même à réaliser ce que cela représente maintenant que je prends compte de mes sentiments… Si on venait à s'embrasser, j'imagine que je m'envolerais si l'on dit que l'amour donne des ailes…_ se disait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle observait la bouche de House. »

Elle observa ses lèvres comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Elle adorait les contempler, remarquer les simples détails dont elle raffolait, se crier intérieurement qu'elle avait eu l'honneur de les goûter et non pas en tant que prostituée comme House devait en avoir l'habitude.

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous matez là ?** demanda-t-il, amusé car il savait très bien ce qu'elle mater.

**- Je… euh… »**

Elle se mit à rougir radicalement. Ayant la peau plutôt pâle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait une hémorragie externe mais non, elle rougissait. Rougeurs dues à la forte tension qui venait de s'installer alors qu'elle scrutait les traits des lèvres de House. Lèvres qu'il rapprocha discrètement vers elle.

**« House… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »**

Il afficha un sourire qu'elle ne tarda pas à remarquer – évidemment, puisqu'elle ne regardait que cela.

**« Moi ? Absolument rien…** répondit-il, faisant semblant de faire quelque chose qui lui paraissait tout à fait normal. »

Elle voulut s'exprimer encore une fois mais trop tard. Leur bouche se rencontrèrent pour finalement débuter un baiser incompréhensible.

_« Il vient de m'embrasser… Il vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes… Il vient de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche et en plus… je ne sais même pas quand je dois m'arrêter de continuer ce baiser… Et il n'a pas l'air résolu à s'arrêter non plus… »_

La main de House s'aventura dans la chevelure de la femme qu'il embrassait actuellement, alors que celles de ladite femme caressait les clavicules de l'homme qui l'embrassait actuellement.

_« Elle… semble aimer. Oui, logique, puisqu'elle m'aime mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire, au juste ? Je savais qu'elle voulait que je l'embrasse et je l'ai fait… J'ai fait ce qu'elle me demandait mais en même temps, j'en avais quand même un peu envie aussi… Qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? J'en avais beaucoup envie, même ! Normal après tout, avec le physique qu'elle a… »_

Ils mirent fin au baiser quand le corps de House se retrouva – par miracle – au-dessus de celui de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent intensément quelques secondes puis ils réalisèrent dans quelle position ils se trouvaient et House se redressa immédiatement.

**« Je… je suis désolée !** s'exclama-t-elle, ne trouvant plus les mots justes.

**- Ce n'est pas de votre faute… »**

Il fit semblant d'oublier cette scène, alors qu'elle était bien ancrée dans son esprit comme s'il s'agissait d'un exploit. Cameron comprit aussitôt qu'il ne voulait pas revenir là-dessus, et les paroles qui suivirent le prouvèrent.

**« Vous n'êtes plus mon « jouet ». Vous n'avez plus à faire tout ce que je veux**, dit-il tout simplement.

**- Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?** demanda-t-elle en riant. **Je ne fais pas ce que vous voulez contre mon gré. Je le fais parce que pour moi ça me semble… correct, juste. Je me sens mieux quand je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a rendu service**, rajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement. »

Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur le canapé.

_« Est-ce que je dois le lui demander ? Il serait contre mes principes de ne pas demander quelque chose pour éviter de « chambouler » le terrain, et c'est encore moins ressemblant de rapatrier les troupes en espérant quelque chose en retour, si je sais que justement j'aurai quelque chose en retour. Elle ferait tout ce que je voudrais, je suppose que si je lui demande de se jeter par la fenêtre elle le fera… Mince ! J'avais justement parler de suicide !_ se rappela-t-il.

**- Est-ce que vous comptez vous suicider ?** demanda-t-il, la vision toujours noire.

**- Je… ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me suicider…**

**- Je ne vous demande pas de vous jeter par la fenêtre, simplement est-ce que vous y avez pensé…**

**- Euh… Oui, possible… Mais pas sérieusement…**

**- Ah. »**

Il respira plus bruyamment. Elle en profita. Elle écouta la respiration régulière et calme de l'homme assis à ses côtés. L'homme qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, qui l'avait embrassée, qui la faisait fantasmer presque chaque seconde. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, ce qui eu le don de la faire sursauter. Il se mit à rire, en harmonie avec elle.

**« Ce n'est toujours pas drôle…** rétorqua-t-elle. »

Il s'arrêta de rire et la fixa.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pendant que je réfléchissais ?_ se demanda-t-il. »

Il ôta la question de son esprit pour se concentrer un peu sur ce qu'il voulait obtenir.

**« Dites… Hum…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Vous… »**

Le problème : il ne savait pas comment formuler sans faire la brusquer, ou même lui inspirer du dégoût. Il ressentit une affreuse douleur à la jambe – légèrement plus lancinante que d'habitude – et par réflexe, posa sa main sur la cicatrice qu'il massa.

**« Vous… avez mal ?** demanda-t-elle sans vouloir être trop idiote.

**- Assez pour avoir épuiser toute ma réserve de Vicodine.**

_Évidemment, la plupart de ses comprimés sont chez lui…_ pensa-t-elle. »

Elle regarda la main de House, celle qui exécutait un lent va-et-vient sur le bout meurtri de son quadriceps. Il remarqua qu'elle l'observait et pensa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour formuler sa demande – elle était beaucoup trop attentionnée pour louper les moindres détails.

**« Vous voulez que je vous fasse une ordonnance ? »**

Un sourire s'afficha dans l'esprit de House – jamais il ne montrerait le moindre signe de bonheur, surtout face à elle – mais il laissa installer le silence. Allison se leva, s'apprêta à prendre son sac.

**« Attendez. »**

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'était levé, la regardant de haut et ne sachant plus que faire.

**« Oui ?** dit-elle en ayant l'impression que les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge, dès le moment où House s'était approché.

**- Je… Vous ne pouvez pas me faire d'ordonnances. »**

Elle ne cacha pas son étonnement face à cette nouvelle.

**« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment tout compris…** avoua-t-elle.

**- Cuddy m'interdit de prendre de la Vicodine. Pendant votre absence, elle a prévenu le personnel qu'il ne fallait pas me prescrire de Vicodine, sous peine de le regretter aussitôt.**

**- Et alors ? Vous croyez que ça me fera reculer ?**

**- Non, mais je crois plutôt que vous devriez me croire si je vous dis qu'il faut me croire quand je dis que quand Cuddy assure qu'il y aura des regrets, il ne faut vraiment pas faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas.**

**- Pourquoi vous faites tous les jours des choses qu'elle ne veut pas que vous fassiez !**

**- Oui mais…euh… »**

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sujet dérive de cette manière là. Il la regarda posément, espérant qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas important, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Disons que je connais un peu mieux Cuddy que tout le personnel de l'hôpital.**

**- Comment ça ?** s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

_Oulà, je sens qu'il va y avoir de la jalousie dans l'air…_ se dit-il.

**- Eh bien… ça remonte un peu à la fac, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.**

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à la fac ?**

**- Ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir !**

**- Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir !** insista-t-elle.

_Ne m'étais-je pas promis de faire tout ce qu'il voulait ? Roh et puis zut, c'est question de vie ou de mort_, pensa-t-elle.

**- J'ai eu une relation avec Cuddy et donc je la connais mieux, point à la ligne.**

**- Alors c'était ça ! »**

Il fronça les sourcils.

_« C'est vrai que ça remonte à longtemps mais… elle m'avait dit que House et elle était dans la même fac… Et elle avait même dit que c'était déjà une légende pour elle !_ réalisa-t-elle. »

Elle le regarda, paniquée, ayant enfin compris ce qui reliait exactement la directrice de l'homme qu'elle ne voulait pas que Cuddy prenne.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Au cas où vous avez oublié, cette histoire remonte à la fac !**

**- C'était du sérieux ou seulement l'histoire de quelques semaines ?**

**- Vous êtes obligée de me poser une question comme ça ?** demanda-t-il. **Bon d'accord… C'était pas vraiment du sérieux mais… on était plus attirés physiquement qu'autre chose**, ajouta-t-il quand il vit le regard sérieux de la jeune femme.

**- Et vous êtes sortis avec une femme que vous n'aimez pas vraiment, c'est ça ?**

**- Je la respectais, médicalement parlant, et je respectais aussi ses formes d'ailleurs. On peut même dire que je la respecte carrément. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin, je vois déjà la fumée sortir de vos oreilles. »**

Elle contempla le vide, mais il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule – il ne trouvait pas un autre geste. Ce fut suffisant. Elle revint aussitôt sur terre.

**« Je sais que quand elle parle de « regrets » il faut faire attention. J'arrive à supporter tout ce supplice car elle a en quelque sorte pitié de moi.**

**- Elle ressent toujours quelque chose si elle a pitié, non ?**

**- Non ! Du respect, Cameron, du respect ! Rien de plus, je dois vous le répéter combien de fois ? Ne vous imaginez rien ! Je suis House, je vous rappelle, je ne peux pas aimer quelqu… »**

Il s'arrêta net dans sa lancée. Ses propos n'eurent pas pour effet de la calmer. Au contraire, elle fit un bond en arrière.

**« Je crois que je le savais, merci ! »**

La fureur qui la traversa n'égalait aucunement la colère que Chase avait ressenti. Non, cette colère là était bien plus grande. Il s'approcha d'elle, posant sa deuxième main sur la deuxième épaule de l'immunologiste. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle crut faire une crise cardiaque quand il se pencha vers elle.

**« House ? **souffla-t-elle. »

Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes lentement, mais il recula avant de faire quoi que ce soit de trop « dangereux ». Elle le fixa longuement, prenant soin d'identifier chaque détail des prunelles de cet homme afin de découvrir une nouvelle expression, mais il ne laissa rien transparaître si ce n'est qu'il l'observait plus longtemps que d'habitude.

**« Ne faites pas ça**, dit-il. **Ne me faites pas d'ordonnances.**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez parlé de Vicodine alors que vous n'en voulez pas ?**

**- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé si j'avais mal et je vous ai répondu franchement parce que ce serait bête de vous dire que je vais bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est vous aussi qui avait décidé de me faire une ordonnance, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Surtout pas de vous mettre en danger avec une Cuddy enragée à vos trousses… »**

Elle hésita à sourire. Le faire marquerait son abandon mais ne pas le faire voudrait dire qu'elle tenait tête à House et il aimerait ça.

**« Si je vous fais une ordonnance, Cuddy me mènera la vie dure, d'accord, ce sera insupportable. Mais si je ne vous fais pas d'ordonnance, vous allez souffrir et ça sera encore plus insupportable que n'importe quelle punition que Cuddy pourrait éventuellement me donner. »**

Il se retourna, cachant son soupir. Il s'avança sur le canapé et s'assit, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu – il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il se fichait de ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle était libre de faire et de dire absolument ce qu'elle voulait. Du moment que ça ne le dérangeait pas, il s'en fichait bien.

Elle resta debout, continuant de l'observer comme si elle le voyait pour la première. Elle s'en souvenait bien de cette première fois – elle l'avait longuement fixé comme si Apollon était apparu devant elle. Et elle avait toujours cette même impression, l'impression qu'un dieu d'un charme redoutable vivait non loin d'elle. Mais elle n'était pas spéciale dans la vie de ce dieu, elle ne le pouvait pas.

_« Et voilà que je me remet à penser que House est mon dieu… »_

Elle se trouva ridicule plus d'un instant, pensant que ses sentiments devenaient de la folie puérile. Elle savait que House n'aimait pas cette manière passionnée d'aimer, qu'il n'aimait pas l'amour du tout même… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, de l'admirait, de vouloir le protéger… de faire de ce qu'il veut.

Elle se retourna vers sa veste posée – délicatement posée sur le portemanteau, non loin de la porte – et la saisit avant de la mettre sur elle, sans crier garde.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda House, se redressant légèrement du canapé pour mieux la voir.

**- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?** répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

**- Ce que vous voulez.**

**- House… Quand je dis « que voulez-vous que je fasse » je dis ça sans réfléchir, vous êtes pire que moi ! Vous prenez vraiment tout à la lettre !**

**- Voyons, je sais très bien que c'était dis sans réfléchir ! »**

Elle voyait pourtant bien qu'il n'était pas sincère mais elle s'en fichait pour le moment. Elle boutonna un seul bouton de son manteau – considérant que cela suffisait – puis elle pris ses clefs et s'apprêta à sortir, mais House se leva brusquement et lui barra la route rapidement.

**« Hey ! Mais où est-ce que vous comptez aller comme ça ?** demanda-t-il, essayant d'imposer son grand corps fasse à celui de la jeune femme.

**- Vous faire une ordonnance, c'est bien ce que vous voulez non ?**** »**

Puis elle le contourna, et franchit la porte en ignorant ses protestions. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait faire – extraire la douleur physique et mentale qui surgissait en lui bien trop brusquement et bien trop souvent.


	28. Malaise inexpliqué

**Chapitre 28 : Malaise inexpliqué**

Elle se trouvait dans la rue, à marcher sous la neige. Tandis que lui, impuissant, l'observait par la fenêtre.

« _Mais quelle bourde j'ai encore faite ?_ se demandait-t-il. _Je n'arrête pas de la mettre en « danger ». Je sais très bien sur le moment que c'est ce qu'il faut faire mais pourquoi est-ce que je regrette juste après ?_ »

Il la vit grimper dans la voiture et démarrer. Avant de sortir du parking, elle s'arrêta. Il la regarda faire et vit les yeux d'Allison pointaient sur lui. Elle repartit aussitôt – il devina qu'elle était rouge. La douleur en provenance de sa jambe devint insupportable. Il serra sa canne entre ses doigts pour résister à l'envie de se couper la jambe sur le champ.

« _J'ai encore fait une __grosse__ bêtise…Et elle continuera de m'aimer aveuglement comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bien pour elle… L'amour rend fou, elle est folle._ »

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, espérant que sa rage envers lui-même passe.

« _Que je ne tienne pas mes promesses envers quelqu'un, c'est une chose. Mais que je ne tienne pas les promesses que je me suis faites, c'est inadmissible…Changerais-je en bien ou en mal ? Ou est-ce que je ne change pas du tout ?_ »

Il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rafraîchir un peu et d'enlever cette toute nouvelle vision d'horreur de la vie.

***

Allison arriva devant la porte qui séparait la rue de l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur – histoire de vérifier si Cuddy était dans le hall – puis rentra. Une infirmière s'avança vers elle.

« **C'est à cette heure-ci que vous venez ?** rétorqua-t-elle, ne supportant pas les retards. »

Cameron remarqua rapidement les cernes sous les yeux de la vieille dame. Elle tremblait – donnant presque l'impression qu'elle convulsait – et s'essoufflait bien trop rapidement pour une personne en bonne santé.

« _Il est sûr qu'elle travaille depuis au moins huit heures du matin..._ pensa-t-elle. _Et quand je me dis que ça fait à peu près quatre jours que je ne travaille pratiquement pas… Même si ce que je fais me crève quand même…_.

**- Je suis désolée que vous travaillez tant, mais le docteur Cuddy m'a conseillé elle-même de me reposer.**

**- J'ai entendu dire que vous viviez avec le docteur House, j'imagine qu'il y a un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'est pas en plein travail comme il devrait l'être, n'est-ce pas ? ****continua la femme, un air mesquin – que Cameron n'appréciait pas – sur le visage.**

**- Il a eu également l'accord de Cuddy**, insista Cameron. **Nous ne travaillons pas, certes, mais je vous assure que nous ne faisons rien d'illégal**, la rassura-t-elle. »

L'infirmière poussa un soupir négligeant avant de finalement partir, au plus grand soulagement de Cameron. Cette dernière douta soudainement de ses dernières affirmations.

« _C'est vrai que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Cuddy m'a autorisé à rentrer chez moi… Et elle risque de l'oublier si je fais une ordonnance à House…Ou alors elle ne m'en voudra pas, et puis tout ira bien qui sait ? Cuddy a peut-être menacé le personnel simplement pour nous effrayer dans le but que House n'obtienne pas de Vicodine…_ »

Elle s'avança vers la pharmacie, tremblante.

« _Et si House avait raison ? Si je suis en proie de subir un calvaire ? House a toujours raison après tout… mais…_ »

Un frisson la parcourut alors que son corps s'habituait à la température de l'hôpital – elle n'avait pas froid.

« _Mais il souffre et je ne veux pas qu'il en soit ainsi. Je sais que je l'aime, je sais ce que je veux – qu'il ne souffre pas. J'ai fait mon choix._ »

Elle arriva au niveau du pharmacien et elle lui adressa un sourire, pour le saluer, et regarda les étagères pour ne pas le regarder en face. Elle lui tendit l'ordonnance.

« **De la Vicodine pour le docteur House, n'est-ce pas ?** lit-il.

**- C'est bien cela**, confirma-t-elle, moins sûre d'elle à présent. »

Le pharmacien la dévisagea comme si elle venait braquer les étagères qu'elle fixait si minutieusement. Elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle et vit les yeux du pharmacien.

« _Encore ce regard… ce regard qui me donne l'impression de ne pas être à ma place…Je l'ai déjà vu ce regard… Quand je suis venu à l'hôpital pour demander à Chase ce qu'il avait dit, et que j'ai gaffé en disant que je vivais avec House… En tant que femme… Ce que j'aimerais…Mais je sais que je ne parviendrai jamais à ce stade là…_ »

Elle se sentit soudainement très mal. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle douta de la raison de sa présence ici. Elle n'aimait pas les yeux qui la fixaient intensément, de manière impolie.

« **Allison ?** »

Elle se retourna, par réflexe. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, en entendant la voix de Chase. Elle vit ce dernier, bien heureusement seul – et non en compagnie de Treize comme elle le redoutait.

« **Allison, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda-t-il, un sourire incompréhensible qui fendait son visage qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

_Il me parle comme si… comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…Alors qu'on vient de se disputer il n'y a même pas deux heures de cela…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il a pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?_ »

Son malaise se renforça quand elle se demanda si elle rêvait, ou si on lui jouait un tour. Elle croyait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et elle ne fut pas plus à l'aise de voir la directrice arriver en fureur. Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, Allison remarqua que les traits de la femme n'étaient pas les mêmes que d'habitude. La vue de Cameron se détériorait de plus en plus.

« **Docteur Cameron ! Où étiez-vous ?** tonna-t-elle. **Vous êtes censée travailler ! C'est pour cela que l'on vous pas, que je sache ! Pas pour que vous dormiez tranquillement j'ai vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre congé si facilement et je ne vous autoriserai pas un congé, étant donné la phase actuelle de l'hôpital !**

**- Je… euh…** bégaya-t-elle.

_Mais… elle m'avait pourtant dit que je pouvais me reposer, non ? Et puis Chase réagit comme si de rien n'était, et le pharmacien ne semble pas du tout s'intéresser à ma demande… Et si tout ce que je venais de vivre n'était en fait qu'un rêve ? Non, c'est impossible, je me souviens encore de tout, clairement, je…Et puis… Elle oublie que je « vis » avec House alors qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Je deviens folle au point de ne plus comprendre autre chose que je souhaite comprendre ? Ce n'est pas parce que je souhaite comprendre House que ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi…_

**- Deux cars ont fait une collision et les urgences débordent dans tous les sens, ajouté à cela que les « épidémies » font toujours rage !** continua la doyenne. **Alors vous me ferez le plaisir de retourner de ce pas aux urgences et de ****travailler sérieusement**** ! Sans dormir comme House le ferait ! Lui aussi, il a été forcé à faire des consultations et à aider aux urgences !**

**- Je… je suis désolée…**

_Mais House il est… il est…il est chez moi ! Il n'est pas en consultation ou même aux urgences ! Je suis partie avant lui, il n'a pas pu arriver avant moi… Je l'aurai vu, au moins…Surtout si j'ai pris le chemin le plus court ! Il n'a pas pu me devancé !_ »

La vision de Cameron devint floue. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Elle voulut partir en courant mais ils trouveraient sûrement cette réaction louche et ils ne la laisseraient pas filer à l'anglaise.

« **Docteur Cameron ? Docteur Cameron, vous allez bien ? Et puis peu importe, retournez travailler !** »

Allison posa son regard sur la directrice sans la voir réellement. Les traits se déformaient de plus en plus et elle se sentait mal, vraiment mal.

« **Allison ?** s'inquiéta Chase comme il le faisait à l'époque où ils vivaient paisiblement ensemble. »

Il en fut de même pour le chirurgien – elle ne percevait pas les détails qu'elle faisait semblant de contempler il y a des mois de cela. Elle ne percevait rien du tout de concret si ce n'est le contour du visage de Chase.

« _Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Peut-être que mon absence a été trop longue pour Cuddy et que Chase ne m'en veut pas… Tout simplement…House est toujours_ _chez moi, à m'attendre avec une boîte de Vicodine à la main que je lui tendrai, et avec un peu de chance je pourrai avoir un autre baiser… Car je l'ai réellement embrassé, et il m'a lui aussi embrassé aujourd'hui même… Je m'en souviens très bien…_»

Ses jambes devinrent cotonneuses, au point où Allison se demanda si elles allaient vraiment supporter le poids – pourtant pas si imposant que cela – de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pensait les rouvrir moins de cinq secondes plus tard, pour offrir une réponse à la directrice, mais ils ne s'ouvrirent pas. Ses petits muscles lâchèrent peu de secondes plus tard, la faisant s'écrouler au sol dans une terrible chute où elle ne doutait pas s'être foulée la cheville ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle ressentit une douleur lancinante mais ne parvint pas à analyser la provenance de cette douleur.

« **Allison !** »

Ce fut la seule parole qu'elle entendit.

***

House s'était confortablement allongé sur le canapé après son bain, attendant le retour de la jeune femme partie lui chercher de la Vicodine.

« _Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour une fois qu'elle ne m'écoute pas…_ avait-il pensé. _Elle a fait le bon choix, elle mérite tout de même un peu de liberté, je pense… Chase et moi sommes toujours sur elle… Enfin, c'est une image qui me vient à l'esprit tout de suite…_ »

Il avait choisi un DVD dans la pile non loin de l'écran mais ne prêtait aucune attention quant à son contenu, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

« _J'ai bien fait de ne pas la retenir. Elle n'aurait rien compris à mon petit jeu et elle serait devenue folle. Déjà qu'elle était bien troublée après notre baiser…Oh et pas n'importe quel baiser… Sûrement l'un des plus beaux que l'on a échangé…_ »

Il se souvenait dans les détails de ce dernier baiser échangé – sans compter le frôlement de lèvres. Son approche, les tremblements de Cameron suivis par un gémissement incontrôlable quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, la manière qu'elle avait de lui caresser les clavicules et le sternum et la façon qu'il avait de fourrer sa main dans ses cheveux. Le plaisir de la jeune femme qu'il pouvait sentir à des kilomètres de là – mais il n'était pas à des kilomètres d'elle, il était justement à quelques centimètres du corps de l'immunologiste.

« _Et je n'ai encore aucune explication à part ce débile « elle est jolie » qui est plus un prétexte qu'autre chose…_ s'avouait-il. _Chase a raison. Je me mens, je n'arrête pas de me mentir et il faut que j'arrête ça. Tout le monde ment, mais mentir à soi-même est signe de lâcheté et je veux être loyal envers moi-même. Les autres, je m'en fiche. Sauf si les « autres » on un rapport avec moi-même comme c'est le cas avec Cameron…_ »

En ce moment même il avait très envie de pleurer. Il trouvait cela idiot, mais il voulait pleurer. Vérifier si les larmes que versaient Cameron étaient utiles pour soulager la douleur qui l'habitait ou si elle était aussi faible que n'importe qui pouvait croire.

« _Elle n'est pas faible… Elle m'aime, c'est une faiblesse, mais m'aimer moi c'est un exploit pour une femme. Elle devrait rentrer dans le Guinness des records rien que parce qu'elle m'aime… Qu'elle ironie envers elle, tout de même. La pauvre, elle aimerait sûrement m'aimer normalement sans aucune complication jusqu'au beau jour où je lui avoue mon amour mais ce jour-là, il n'arrivera probablement jamais. Et qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Il n'arrivera __jamais__, point. C'est une chose inconcevable et je ne veux même pas m'autoriser à y penser. Elle m'aime, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois l'aimer en retour, après tout c'est elle qui me l'a dit, non ? _»

Il sentit son cœur se compresser, écrasé par le poids insoutenable de l'amour qu'une personne pouvait éprouver. Ecrasé par le sens de ce mot si peu futile, si significatif, si heureux mais qui peut renversé tout une situation selon la réciprocité – ce qui n'était pas le cas actuellement.

_« Pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à la comprendre ? Mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je veux comprendre ses sentiments ? La curiosité n'explique pas tout, pas cette fois. Je dois trouver un autre prétexte, je le dois, pour ne pas me mentir et pour ne pas lui mentir à elle. Et puis aussi parce que ce serait contre mes principes de me mentir à moi-même et à mes propres sentiments que je n'éprouve d'ailleurs pas._ »

Une boule passa au travers de sa gorge. Une boule qui passa très difficilement – il avait l'impression que son cœur remontait. Il n'était pas à l'aise, pas en sachant qu'il mettait la jeune femme en danger à chaque fois que l'occasion se révéler. Pas en sachant que Chase pouvait surgir de nulle part pour la rendre plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Tandis qu'il examinait les limites de sa fureur contre l'Australien, le téléphone sonna, une sonnerie qu'il connaissait puisque c'était celle du téléphone de la maison où il était.

« _Si je réponds je pourrais encore jouer un tour à Cameron mais je m'en voudrais aussitôt, et elle ne voudra pas m'aimer moins…Et si je ne réponds pas, je risque de louper un truc intéressant ou même de faire croire à quelqu'un que je viens d'assassiner Cameron… Ce qui ne serait pas bien faux dans le cas actuel…Je la torture carrément…_ »

Il regarda le numéro affiché sur l'écran et vit qu'il s'agissait du numéro de l'hôpital. Son doute ne se calma pas.

« _Si ce n'est ni Cuddy, ni Wilson, je risque de le payer. Même si Chase adorerait crier sous tous les toits que Cameron et moi ne vivons « ensemble » simplement parce que j'ai perdu mes clefs ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui voudrait dire qu'elle ne m'aime – et que je ne l'aime pas non plus puisque ce n'est pas le cas de toute façon. Et ça ne le sera jamais, quoiqu'il arrive je m'en tiens à ma propre décision : je ne l'aime pas. Je n'invente pas mes sentiments. Ils sont irréels._ »

La personne au bout du fil raccrocha tandis qu'il tergiversait encore mais un message retentit, le faisant sortir de ses pensées lugubres ;

« **_House, je sais que vous êtes ici, répondez c'est à propos de Cameron. Elle a fait un malaise et a été hospitalisée._** »

Le message n'avait pas eu le temps de finir qu'il était déjà parti, à la recherche du cœur meurtri de la jeune femme qui avait eu la bonté de l'héberger, le courage de l'aimer.

***

« **House, je sais que vous êtes ici, répondez c'est à propos de Cameron. Elle a fait un malaise et a été hospitalisée.** »

La jeune femme sentit une douleur lancinante au niveau du crâne. Lentement, sa main se déplaça et massa son front douloureux. Elle laissa échapper un râle inconsciemment, prenant conscience de la future migraine qui se préparait – ce qui ne la ravissait pas, évidemment.

« **Docteur Cameron !** »

Ladite Cameron ouvrit les yeux et vit Cuddy, surexcitée, un téléphone à la main. Un téléphone qui affichait comme précédent numéro celui de sa propre maison – où House devait normalement se trouvait en ce moment même.

« **Vous venez… d'appeler House ?** demanda la malade entre deux bouffées d'air qui lui demandaient beaucoup d'efforts.

**- Oui. Il n'a pas répondu mais j'ai laissé un message. Ne vous inquiétez, tout ira bien. Nous vous avons fait passé quelques tests pendant votre… malaise, on aura les résultats d'ici peu de temps. Reposez-vous en attendant.** »

Allison respirait lentement. Les mouvements de sa cage thoracique la fatiguaient. La directrice lui tendit un verre d'eau que l'immunologiste prit et apporta à ses lèvres doucement. Le liquide était tiède, ce qui lui rapporta une once de chaleur réconfortante et un peu de fraîcheur pour ne pas qu'elle brûle sous les couvertures, sachant qu'elle aurait du mal à les retirer une fois endormie.

« **Vous n'auriez pas dû venir à l'hôpital…** lui dit-elle. **Je vous avais pourtant dit de vous reposer. Vous auriez dû m'écouter, et écouter House aussi car je sais très bien qu'il veut que vous vous reposiez.** »

Cameron avala deux gorgées d'eau puis reposa le verre en plastique – qu'elle n'avait pas vidé – non loin d'elle. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la directrice et la regarda profondément dans les yeux, voulant une réponse directe ne comportant aucun mensonge – puisque tout le monde ment.

« **Vous croyez qu'il va venir ?** dit-elle à bout de souffle, l'effort l'accablant.

**- Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en fiche pas. Vous l'héberger, alors qu'elle qu'en soit la raison, je pensa qu'il viendra. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.** »

Cuddy lui offrit un sourire et se retourna vers la porte, posa sa main dessus.

« **Attendez**, l'interpella Cameron. »

La doyenne s'arrêta et s'avança vers Cameron une deuxième fois, toujours le même sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Le sourire d'un médecin qui assure à une patiente que tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes – ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

« **Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? ****demanda la directrice, ne voulant pas que la jeune femme se fatigue à parler inutilement.**

**- Je voudrais vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour moi et pour House et je…** »

Cuddy avait levé la main, signe que Cameron devait s'arrêter – ce qu'elle avait fait, non seulement pas politesse mais aussi parce qu'elle était à bout de souffle.

« _Je ne peux même pas aligner plus de trois mots sans devoir me reposer juste après…_pensa-t-elle, mesurant sa fatigue actuelle.

- **Vous êtes mes employés et il est rare de voir House aussi proche de quelqu'un, il est normal que je l'aide dans le peu de relations humaines qu'il entretient – qui se tient à deux : Wilson et vous**, lui dit-elle en souriant. **Et ne parlez pas si rapidement, vous vous essoufflez beaucoup trop vite.**

**- Je…** »

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et continua sa phrase, espérant pouvoir la finir cette fois-ci.

« **House m'a dit qu'il avait dû vous dire pour… notre cohabitation. Quand vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais me reposer…**** Je crois…**

**- C'est exact, il est venu me voir dans mon bureau après votre départ.**

**- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?** »

Cuddy sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis reprit son expression habituelle, celle de la femme sérieuse qui dirigeait l'hôpital en temps normal.

« **Il est venu me voir et a commencé à protester de ma décision. Mais il insistait tellement que je me suis posée des questions et j'ai insisté sur le fait que vous n'étiez pas pour rien dans sa demande. Il a nié jusqu'au bout mais il s'est trahi plusieurs fois.**

**- Il a… vu que vous alliez m'appeler, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. Sauf que vous aviez déménagé et que ce n'est pas du genre de House de retenir n'importe quel numéro, qui ne serait pas dans son téléphone. Puis finalement il a décidé de m'avouer qu'il avait perdu ses clefs.**

**- Comment vous l'a-t-il dit ? Comment se sentait-il à ce moment là ?**

**- Il a réfléchit longuement puis il me la dit. Il était gêné, si vous voulez savoir. Il a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre raison puis je l'ai autorisé à partir, ce qu'il a fait puisque c'est ce qu'il voulait, après tout…** »

Cameron baissa les yeux sur ses mains faibles et n'osa pas en dire plus – les récits correspondaient assez pour savoir que House ne lui avait pas menti. Alors que House mentait toujours, à n'importe qui le voudrait ou ne le voudrait pas.

« **C'est tout ce que vous voulez savoir ? Rien de plus ? ****demanda la directrice.**

**- Qui d'autre est au courant ? J'ai vu… une infirmière… Elle le savait, ou du moins… elle m'en a parlé.**

**- Je l'ai dit à Wilson. Je suis désolée, mais je pensais qu'il était au courant, puisque House est son ami.**

**- Ce n'est rien… puis il l'aurait su à un moment donné. Chase l'a dit à qui ?**

**- A l'équipe de diagnostic qui ont dû le dire un peu partout, malheureusement. Je pense qu'une bonne partie des employés est au courant. Je suis désolée.**

**- Ne vous excusez pas… Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup…**

**- C'est normal, je vous l'air déjà dit, non ?**** »**

Cette fois-ci, Cuddy s'approcha de la porte, Cameron n'insista pas et la laissa sortir, analysant les sentiments que Cuddy éprouvait pour House. La jalousie la poussait à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, mais elle se contenait, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation.

**«**_Elle n'éprouve que du respect pour House. Rien de plus. Elle veut presque que j'établisse une relation avec lui, mais si elle savait… Si elle savait à quel point j'aime cet homme qui lui me considère comme une vulgaire mouche…_ »

***

House avait pris les virages plus serrés que nécessaire et roulait à une vitesse exubérante. Des policiers l'avaient poursuivis mais il les avait semés et se retrouvait à présent sur le parking de l'hôpital, enlevant son casque. Il descendit de la moto et claudiqua jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il vit sa petite équipe. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Malheureusement ils marchèrent à ses côtés.

« **Dernières nouvelles ! Le patient va mieux !** annonça Treize, apparemment fière.

**- J'en ai rien à faire !** grogna House, visiblement en rogne contre elle.

**- Mais House ! C'est votre patient et…**

**- Eh bien il va mieux et puis c'est comme ça ! Débarrassez-vous en et cherchez un autre patient qui demandera ****votre**** attention et pas la mienne car je ne suis pas disponible ! Merci et au revoir !**

**- Mais vous savez ce qu'il a au moins ? On ne peut pas le traiter pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas, c'est absurde ! ****insista-t-elle, tenant vraiment à tirer une réponse concrète de House si ce n'est « du vent ».**

**- Ebola. Maintenant lâchez-moi, renvoyez-le quelque part je ne sais pas où, qu'il contamine ses proches mais pas l'hôpital car j'en ai marre de ces fichues épidémies. Et maintenant du balai !** »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et repartirent, probablement déçus de l'attitude de leur patron, qui n'agissait pas comme il le devrait, étant médecin.

***

« **Vous croyez qu'il a un problème ? ****demanda Kutner. ****House a pourtant l'habitude de se soucier du patient plus qu'autre chose, non ?**

**- Non. House a l'habitude de s'occuper de la maladie du patient, pas du patient en lui-même. Puisque le traitement marche, il n'en a rien a faire****, expliqua Foreman.****»**

**L'équipe était retournée dans la salle de diagnostic et ils discutaient de la réaction de House, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.**

**«**** Evidemment qu'il a un problème ! Cuddy le prive de comprimés, il doit avoir un mal de chien****, rectifia Treize, ignorant les propos de Foreman.**

Treize ne savait pourtant pas que Cameron était hospitalisée dans cet hôpital. Et elle ne savait pas non plus que Chase était au courant, et qu'il avait lui-même assisté à la scène.

***

« **House ! Vous êtes venus !** s'écria la directrice, apparemment joyeuse d'apprendre cette magnifique nouvelle, l'accueillant comme le messie.

**- Bien sûr que je suis venu ! Vous avez tout de même eu la gentillesse de m'appeler, je n'allais pas ignorer une telle attention !**

**- Vous allez la voir ?** »

House stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers la directrice, s'apprêtant à demander quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire à quelqu'un, surtout à elle.

« **Je devrais ?** demanda-t-il. »

Elle voulut ironiser, profiter de la faiblesse actuelle de l'homme le plus robuste qu'elle connaissait mais ne le fit pas. De peur qu'il n'abandonne, qu'il se prenne pour quelqu'un de puéril alors qu'il était loin de l'être. De peur qu'il renonce, tout simplement. Elle le prévenu tout simplement des détails de la faiblesse de la jeune femme :

« **Elle est réveillée et elle vous attend. Elle est très faible et rien que de parler est un effort épuisant pour elle, alors allez-y doucement.** »

Sur ce, House continua sa démarche jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'Allison.


	29. Savoir s'expliquer

**Chapitre 29 : Savoir s'expliquer**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, faisant un grand bruit lorsqu'elle claqua. Cameron, assoupie, sursauta. Elle regarda aux alentours et découvrit House, qui la fixait avec un regard dont elle ne connaissait pas encore la définition.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous avez ****encore**** fait comme bêtise ?** demanda-t-il. »

Elle baissa les yeux, prenant conscience du poids insoutenable d'une gaffe qu'elle savait, ne parviendrait jamais à assumer.

« **Je** **vous avais pourtant prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas me faire d'ordonnance, non ? Encore une fois, vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Et encore une fois, vous devez avouer que j'ai encore une fois eu raison de vous prévenir ! **gronda-t-il.

_Et oui, c'est comme ça… Vous avez toujours raison, et moi j'ai toujours tord. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'a jamais rien ressenti pour moi et que moi je ressens quelque chose pour lui ?_ pensa-t-elle.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'avouera jamais que j'ai raison, simplement parce qu'elle n'osera pas se dire qu'elle a « échoué »…_pensa-t-il. »

Il savait que le moment n'était pas le bon, qu'il ne devait pas l'obliger à reconnaître ses tords, mais il ne savait pas que faire d'autre à part rester lui-même. Toujours rester lui-même.

« **Je… je suis désolée… Je ne sais même pas… ce qui m'est arrivé…** bredouilla-t-elle. **Je… je sais que vous avez encore une fois une raison mais…**

_Si elle savait que je venais à l'instant d'avoir tord en pensant qu'elle ne m'avouera jamais que j'ai eu raison… Heureusement qu'elle ne lit pas dans les pensées ! _ »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ayant intérieurement pitié d'elle mais gardant trop de fierté pour se l'avouer. Une larme discrète perla le long de la joue de Cameron.

« _J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi…Encore une fois… Encore une fois je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait… Je n'arrive ni à faire ce que lui veut, ni ce que __moi__ je veux faire… Et après on s'étonne que je sois perdue dans ce que je ressens et ce que je dois ressentir ! _ pensait-elle avec une once de mélancolie – même plus qu'une once. »

Dans un effort titanesque, elle se redressa et fit venir ses genoux vers elle. Elle se mit en boule, comme un fœtus – elle ne dirait pas non si elle pouvait revenir à cette phase là. Elle pleura silencieusement.

« _Il ne voudra jamais m'excuser… Il a mal, et je n'ai même pas pu lui faire d'ordonnance…Je suis on ne peut plus ridicule… Et quand je serai sortie de l'hôpital et que j'essayerai de lui faire une ordonnance, on me la refusera certainement soit en pensant que c'est pour moi, soit en pensant que je deviens folle, soit en pensant que je vais réellement la donner à House et ils appelleront Cuddy qui me le fera payer…_ »

Elle s'en voulut intérieurement. Elle se sentait inutile dans ce vaste monde, n'arrivant pas à satisfaire ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne. Mais ne pas parvenir à satisfaire House était pour elle une raison suffisante pour faire une dépression.

« **Arrêtez… C'est inutile, ce que vous faites**,souffla-t-il. »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, accompagnés de celui d'une canne qui martelait le sol et sentit la main de House se poser sur son dos, qu'il caressa lentement.

« **Je ne disais pas ça pour que vous vous morfondez… Il faut juste que…** »

Il hésita quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il tenait à dire, mais qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

« **Ignorez tout simplement ce que je viens de dire. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout.** »

Elle releva son visage – noyé par les larmes – et le regarda dans les yeux, bien que sa vue soit rendue floue à cause des larmes. House s'assit sur le lit, profitant d'une petite place qu'elle lui laissait. Ils se fixèrent intensément, comme ils aimaient le faire. Elle, comme lui. Ils aimaient leur contact, quoiqu'il arrive cette tension sera toujours là.

« _Comment fait-il pour ne pas m'en vouloir ? Jusque là je n'ai fait qu'attiré les ennuis, que ce soit en disant qu'on habite ensemble ou en m'évanouissant devant la pharmacie…_pensa-t-elle. »

Elle se posait tout de même une question et osa le lui demander directement :

« **Vous avez toujours mal à votre jambe ?**

**- Question cruciale. Si je réponds oui, vous vous en voudrez de ne pas m'avoir fait d'ordonnance. Si je réponds non, ça voudrait dire que vous êtes venue ici pour rien et que vous êtes hospitalisée pour rien, également.**

**- Je prends ça pour un oui.** »

House s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, tout en continuant de masser le dos de la jeune femme. Il la sentait si faible, prête à faire un second malaise à tout moment. Tout comme Chase pouvait rentrer à tout moment. Tout comme il rentra.

« **Allison !** s'exclama-t-il. **Allison, comment tu te sens ?** »

Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence – trop absorbée par les yeux de son amant. Elle vit pourtant l'hésitation de Chase.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend _? se demanda-t-elle. _Avant que je fasse mon malaise il semblait avoir tout oublié, il faisait comme si de rien n'était et pourtant maintenant il n'est plus du tout sûr de lui…_

**- Bon, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je vous laisse. Vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à dire, non ?** annonça House. »

Ce dernier se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Cameron n'osa pas l'en empêcher et finalement elle se retrouva seule avec le chirurgien.

« **Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire**, avoua-t-il. **Je ne sais du tout quoi faire à vrai dire…** »

Elle haussa les épaules, ce qui montra son total détachement de la situation. Elle se fichait de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle – si House ne faisait pas parti de ce « autour ».

Elle quitta sa position fœtus et s'allongea normalement sur le lit d'hôpital sur lequel elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien.

« **Je crois qu'on doit se parler… Ça devient presque urgent**, continua le chirurgien.

**- Je suis… fatiguée. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me compliquer la vie, ni de te parler maintenant**, répondit-elle le plus sèchement possible. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit, vexé, la laissant à nouveau seule.

***

House était allongé sur le fauteuil de son bureau, réfléchissant plus ou moins à Cameron. Ou plutôt, il pensait à elle mais ne savait pas sous quel angle interpréter ce qu'il ressentait. Ou d'un point de vue plus généraliste : il ne savait plus du tout que penser.

« _Les relations humaines sont toujours compliquées, c'est pour cela que je les évite, non ? Parce que s'engager dans une relation humaine quelconque est toujours signe de futurs mensonges, de futurs pleurs, de futures souffrances… Et c'est pour éviter tout ça, que je ne veux jamais m'engager. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai repoussé Stacy, et également pour cette raison que Cameron est perdue quand elle dit qu'elle m'aime et que je ne lui fournit aucune réponse – je n'ai n'en ai pas. Je ne veux pas m'engager dans des relations humaines._ »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et House daigna se retourner pour observer qui osait le déranger. Sa colère passagère s'envola quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Wilson – mieux valait Wilson qu'un membre de l'équipe, même si n'importe qui était actuellement capable de lui faire la morale.

« **Pourquoi tu es ici ? **demanda le cancérologue une fois rentré. »

House soupira, trouvant cette question banale et totalement inutile – si on ne prenait pas en compte la situation.

« **Et pourquoi je ne serais pas là ? J'aimerais être libre d'aller où je veux être ! **répliqua le néphrologue avec une pointe d'ironie.

**- Ok, je rectifie ma question : pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans la chambre de Cameron ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu que je sache.**

**- Non, je suis venu parce que Cuddy m'a appelé.** »

Wilson sembla se perdre dans ses pensées quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?**

**- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Je n'ai pas répondu…** »

Le cancérologue leva les yeux au ciel, déçu de lui-même de ne pas avoir compris plutôt les motivations du diagnosticien.

« **Mais maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est hospitalisée ici, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ? **insista-t-il.

**- Chase est dans sa chambre.**

**- Et ça t'empêche de l'être également, c'est ça ?**

**- Oh c'est surtout qu'ils aimeraient parler en ****privé**, expliqua simplement House. **C'est une chose que quelqu'un comme toi ne pourra jamais comprendre, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu te le dire plus tôt je pense…**

**- Et tu n'as pas essayé de mettre une dynamite dans la blouse de Chase de façon à ce qu'elle explose au moment même où il rentre ?**

_Si c'est devant la chambre et non à l'intérieur… _pensa House, discrètement en son for intérieur.

**- C'est une idée**, répondit-il malgré tout en haussant les épaules. »

Wilson lança un regard dans la salle de travail et constata qu'elle était vide.

« **Tu sais où est ton équipe actuellement ?**

**- Aucune idée. Et je n'ai de toute façon pas envie de savoir.**

**- Ils vont dans le bureau de Cuddy pour leur demander si tu as eu de la Vicodine et pour demander les raisons de ta « négligence » envers le patient.**

_Heureusement que j'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de savoir… _pensa House. _Mais comment il sait qu'ils sont allés voir Cuddy ?_ _Décidément ça devient encore plus intéressant…_

**- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils font, ils sont adultes et responsables, je ne suis pas obligé de les pouponner.** »

Sa réaction exaspéra Wilson qui soupira avant de sortir, laissant House un tantinet perplexe.

***

Allison ne parvenait pas à s'assoupir, voulant pourtant profiter de sa « solitude » pour reprendre de l'énergie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, son prétendu malaise. Elle se rappelait très bien de certains détails, mais n'arrivait pas donner un sens logique à toutes ces images. Elle se souvenait sa « dispute » avec House, sur la Vicodine. Elle se rappelait son départ et son arrivée à l'hôpital où elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, de ne pas vivre à la même époque. Les regards du pharmacien, la colère de Cuddy – alors qu'elle était si aimable il y a quelques minutes à peine – et la gentillesse de Chase maintenant évaporée.

« _Au moins, j'ai la preuve que House vit toujours ici, sinon il ne serait jamais venu… Et puis je n'ai pas rêvé, il voulait toujours de la Vicodine… que je n'ai pas pu lui donner…_pensa-t-elle, fière de savoir au moins une chose. Mais tout de même déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui faire une ordonnance. »

Elle attrapa le verre d'eau à côté d'elle et le descendit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas soif, elle voulait juste faire quelque chose – sans savoir quoi. Ne supportant pas d'être clouée à un lit, elle se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce comme si elle n'en voyait jamais de semblable, alors qu'elle y passait presque sa vie.

« **Je ne dirai pas que c'est une bonne idée**, dit quelqu'un. »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers l'individu, trop surprise de n'avoir rien vu venir. Elle glissa sur le sol mais l'homme la rattrapa à temps, à l'aide sa main qu'il avait posée sur le dos de la jeune femme, la ramenant ainsi à lui. Elle se retrouvait blottie contre lui, les joues rouges mais avec un bonheur qui ne pouvait être expliqué par aucun mot.

« **Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que vous ne deviez pas vous lever !** insista-t-il.

**- House… qu'est-ce que vous faites là, encore ?** »

Il lui fit un sourire qui la rendait folle, se détacha d'elle puis se dirigea vers le lit pour en ôter la couverture.

« **Retournez vous allonger**, ordonna-t-il. »

N'osant pas résister, elle s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital puis détendit son corps pour enfin avoir une position allongée.

« **Vous voyez, c'est pas si difficile… Il suffit simplement de m'écouter, surtout quand on sait que j'ai ****toujours**** raison !** ironisa-t-il, un petit sourire en coin accompagnant ses paroles.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**- J'ai vu Chase à travers la vitre de mon bureau. Comme je doute qu'il peut être à deux endroits à la fois, j'en ai déduit que vous étiez seule donc je suis venu.** »

Elle soupira de soulagement, constatant qu'elle avait une place – aussi infime soit-elle – dans la vie du médecin. Ignorant qu'elle avait déjà bu, il lui donna un verre d'eau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres tout de même.

« **Vous ne devriez pas vous lever… c'est… dangereux…** dit-il en tournant le regard, trop honteux de dire une chose aussi banale. »

Elle reposa le verre en plastique et le dévora des yeux, profitant du fait qu'il ne la regardait pas en face – bien qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il sentait son regard sur lui.

« **Je n'aime pas rester allongée à ne rien faire. C'est déprimant d'être dans une chambre aussi… blanche… et aussi simple sans rien ni personne**, répondit-elle.

**- D'accord, j'y conçois totalement, c'est loin d'être rassurant mais je ne serai pas tout le temps là.** »

Elle baissa le regard pour la énième fois dans sa journée.

« _Evidemment, il ne peut pas toujours être là pour moi…_ pensa-t-elle.

**- Et vous ne serez pas toujours là pour moi, ça ne sert à rien de se tourmenter là-dessus**, continua-t-il. »

Elle releva le visage vers lui.

« **Est-ce que vous lisez dans les pensées ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Dommage que non. Par contre je peux voler, cracher des flammes, provoquer une avalanche… Mais je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées**, railla-t-il. **Non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Mais ce n'est pas bien difficile de ****deviner**** ce à quoi vous pensez**, continua-t-il plus sérieusement. »

Presque inconsciemment, elle lui sourit. Un geste automatique, sûrement. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'il avait tord puisqu'il visait dans le mille, comme à son habitude… Un sourire était manifestement le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle abandonnait toute résistance.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous a dit Chase ?** demanda-t-il, réellement curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

**- Rien de très important. Il est juste venu me dire qu'il fallait qu'on se parle et comme je n'en avais pas du tout envie, j'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée – ce qui n'est pas totalement faux – et puis il est partit. Ne cherchez pas plus loin.** »

House acquiesça. Cette phrase donnait une certaine satisfaction à une partie de lui. Enfin soulagé, il sortit de la salle – Cameron se retrouvant seule, vexée de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec lui.

***

Wilson rentra dans le bureau de Cuddy. Elle était plongée dans ses papiers, ne remarquant pas la présence de l'oncologue. Il constata rapidement que les larbins de House étaient déjà partis.

« **Lisa ?** dit-il. »

Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard.

« **Oh, salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-elle, posant le stylo qu'elle avait dans la main pour le fixer longuement, sous tous les angles.

**- J'avais juste envie de voir ce que tu faisais… Tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau**, répondit-il, apparemment gêné de ne pas avoir de raisons concrètes.

**- Non, j'étais avec Cameron, j'essayais de joindre House**, expliqua-t-elle, toujours un peu bouleversée des derniers événements. »

Soulagé – sans savoir pourquoi – il lui offrit un sourire. Pas un sourire amical, un vrai sourire. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour finalement l'enlacer étroitement, se blottissant contre lui et embrassant sa chemise.

« **Lisa… on a dit… pas au boulot…** tenta-t-il de dire petit à petit alors que les lèvres de la directrice remontaient pour chercher les siennes. »

Elle recula légèrement, toujours dans ses bras, le fixant intensément.

« **Il n'y a personne, on ne risque rien…** souffla-t-elle. »

Elle l'emmena un peu plus au fond de la pièce, au cas où une infirmière regarderait un peu vers eux, ils étaient « cachés ». La directrice mit une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Wilson et l'emmena à elle.

« **Tu es sûre ?** insista-t-il.

**- Certaine.** »

Ils s'embrassèrent, comme deux personnes qui n'osaient pas montrer leur relation au reste de l'hôpital. Le baiser devint un peu plus fougueux, plus enflammé, à tel point qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« **Je dérange, peut-être ?** fis une voix. »

Les tourtereaux sursautèrent, se retournant vers l'individu – même si au fond d'eux, ils savaient de qui il s'agissait, simplement au fait de ne pas avoir frappé.

« **Oh non c'est pas vrai…** se lamenta Wilson.

**- Tu veux que je te pince ?** répliqua House. »

House s'avança vers eux, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres comme lorsqu'il découvrait la clef d'une mystérieuse énigme – l'énigme en question était la relation « secrète » qu'entretenaient Wilson et Cuddy. Et il avait enfin trouvé.

« **On me reproche de rester chez moi, ou plutôt chez Cameron, au lieu d'être au travail mais moi au moins quand j'ai envie de bécoter, je ne le fais pas au travail, hum ?** continua-t-il, enfonçant le couteau plus loin encore.

**- Sauf que nous on peut faire plusieurs choses en même temps !** se défendit Cuddy, ne réalisant pas qu'elle était la directrice et non l'employée.

**- Ah oui ? Vous auscultez les patients en embrassant Wilson ? Eh bien, vous êtes encore plus douée que je ne l'imaginais !** »

Wilson leva les mains, détourna le regard ce qui indiquait clairement son agacement et sa gêne.

« **Je crois… que je vais vous laisser…** avoua-t-il, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**- Jimmy tu ne me laisses pas toute seule avec ce fauve enragé !** l'interrompit la directrice, avec son air de cocker battue.

**- Oh oh !** »

Ils se retournèrent vers House, se maudissant intérieurement de lui prêter une quelconque attention.

« **Mais c'est trop mignon ! « Jimmy », c'est vraiment très intime comme appellation ! Tes femmes adoraient t'appeler comme ça, en tout cas…** »

Ledit Jimmy se plaqua la main sur le front, résistant à l'envie de coller son poing dans la figure de son soi-disant « meilleur ami ». Cuddy, elle, restait la bouche ouverte à tenter de dire quelque chose qui ne voulait pas sortir.

« **Pourquoi… vous êtes là ?** finit-elle par demander, un brin hésitante.

**- Hum… en fait je viens subitement d'oublier…** »

La visage de la directrice se teinta d'un rouge cramoisi, mélange de honte et de colère – honte car elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit, de colère en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison particulière qui poussait House à être venu.

**« Ah si, je m'en souviens maintenant !** fis-t-il. **Je voulais embêter quelqu'un et comme Wilson n'était pas dans son bureau je suis venu vous voir vous, et je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir eu les deux personnes que je voulais embêter…**

**- Eh bien c'est réussi ! Félicitations !** ragea-t-elle. »

Wilson se rapprocha de House, le fixant d'un regard pourtant pas menaçant mais qui voulait clairement dire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« **Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que Lisa et moi on se bécote au boulot ?** demanda-t-il, sûr de lui – ce qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

**- Peut-être parce que… c'est totalement immoral envers moi qui m'abstient.**

**- Oui… c'est vrai ! Tu t'abstiens au boulot !** »

House fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son « ami » voulait en venir.

« **Mais quand tu n'y es pas, est-ce que tu t'abstiens d'embrasser quelqu'un ?**

_Cameron !_ pensa House, presque automatiquement. »

House voulut protester mais l'oncologue partit, non sans lancer une signe d'au revoir à sa bien-aimée.

***

Wilson frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« **Docteur Cameron, comment allez-vous ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Plutôt fatiguée, mais sinon ça va, merci. Si les examens ne révèlent rien, je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison de me garder, des patients attendent sûrement des chambres.**

**- Les examens ne révèlent rien, vous pourrez normalement sortir demain.** »

Elle fut soulagée de cette nouvelle. Elle observa l'oncologue tester ses réflexes, puis se décida à parler.

« **Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé**, avoua-t-elle. »

Il arrêta son examen, écoutant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« **Je me souviens bien mais… c'était étrange… J'avais l'impression que tout ce que je venais de vivre n'était pas réel…**

**- De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ?**

**- J'étais devant la pharmacie et… **

**- La pharmacie ? Mais vous vous êtes évanouie sur le parking !** »


	30. Pensées angoissantes

**Chapitre 30 : Pensées angoissantes**

Cameron fixa Wilson longuement, cherchant à savoir le vrai du faux – ou bien le faux du vrai. Elle voulait voir s'il disait vrai, si une blague se cachait derrière ses propos mais elle ne vit rien de concluant. Rien qui pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'en réalité, elle était dans un énorme cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait dans son lit, en sueur, et dans le meilleur des cas avec House qui la réconforte... Mais elle comprit que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, et décida de prendre un point de vu objectif, d'analyser tous les détails pour sortir au plus vite de cette chambre d'hôpital.

« _Et maintenant, est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?_ se demandait-elle, perdue. »

Les traits du cancérologue s'affichaient pourtant nettement, et elle pouvait voir qu'il s'interrogeait également.

« **Je vous assure. Vous êtes arrivée sur le parking et vous vous êtes effondrée avant même d'entrer dans l'hôpital**, expliqua-t-il. **Je m'en souviens très bien, et pratiquement toutes les infirmières sont témoins !**

_Comment devenir la risée de l'hôpital en moins d'une journée... Un reportage inédit présenté par la risée de l'hôpital elle-même... _pensa-t-elle avec ironie. _Mais finalement, ça ne m'avance en rien tout cela... A part qu'une foule de personne peut prouver que je me suis bien effondrée devant l'hôpital mais que __moi__ et moi seule pense que je me suis effondrée devant la pharmacie..._ »

Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle se souvenait pourtant bien de son arrivée dans l'hôpital.

« _Alors j'ai rêvé ? Ou je suis en train de rêver ? Non, dans mon soi-disant « rêve » je me suis évanouie et je… je me suis retrouvée sur un lit d'hôpital…Ce qui prouve qu'une partie de mon « rêve » est vrai, mais l'autre non… Quoique je me suis effondrée __devant la pharmacie__… Mon dieu, je deviens folle…_ »

Elle se posa davantage de questions, ce qui provoqua en elle un mal de crâne qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle se plaqua une main sur le front et commença à le masser lentement, cherchant à apaiser sa douleur.

« **Vous allez bien ? **demanda Wilson, ayant peur d'être responsable des maux de la jeune femme.

**- Très bien je vous assure… C'est juste… un petit mal de crâne, mais ça va passer… **répondit-elle en continuant son massage intensif.

**- Vous voulez un cachet ? **

**- Je ne pense pas que ça aura beaucoup d'effets, je pense plutôt que je réfléchis trop. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas…**

_Oui… ça m'était arrivé quand House est venu chez moi… Mais ça m'arrivait aussi bien avant, ces migraines, à chaque fois que je réfléchissais. Puis je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, je ne devrais pas autant me compliquer la vie. Demain je sortirai puis j'analyserai un peu mieux la situation, mais maintenant ce n'est pas le moment…_conclut-elle. »

Wilson sembla gêné de la situation, et se demanda s'il devait sortir de la pièce ou la rassurer, mais il pensa que le réconfort devait être apporté par House et non par lui-même. Mais il décida de rester auprès d'elle encore quelque temps pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Finalement, la douleur passa tout comme le temps le faisait – aussi simplement.

« _On parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, de mon malaise…_se souvint-elle. _Je suis ridicule à tout oublié comme ça…_

- **Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Après mon évanouissement… **

**- Lisa vous a vue, elle a appelé un chariot d'urgence et elle a accourut vers vous. On vous a fait passé quelques tests – qui ont démontré que tout allait bien – puis on vous a emmené dans cette chambre d'hôpital**, répondit-il.

**- Depuis quand est-ce que vous l'appelez « Lisa » ?** demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité. »

Wilson fut quelque peu choqué de cet question, faisant la comparaison avec ce que venait de découvrir House. Il se demanda également si House déteignait sur elle, pensant d'habitude que l'inverse était plus plausible.

« **Disons que… hum… Comment dire cela…**

**- Non, laissez, ce n'est pas important. Je ne tiens pas à vous mettre mal à l'aise. De toute façon ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ça ne me regarde pas.**

**- Merci. On dit que chacun ses petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui… Personne ne peut vivre sans un petit jardin secret… **répondit-elle avec mélancolie.

_Si je n'étais pas libre de mes pensées, je serais sûrement la risée de l'hôpital et House prendrait de la distance avec moi… Je ne devrais pas me mêler des affaires des autres, surtout pas dans mon état. Je dois me reposer, Cuddy m'y autorise et House veut que je me repose également. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse de House que ça veut forcément dire que je dois être comme lui, à me mêler de tout ce qui ne me regarde pas, à devenir sarcastique et tout… Je dois rester moi-même, donc chacun ses affaires, point. Je ne suis pas House. _»

Elle inclina la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni pensait. La seule chose qui l'occupait n'était autre que House. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à lui et à lui seul. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu prescrire de la Vicodine.

« _Devant le parking… C'est encore plus loin que la pharmacie… Je suis ridicule…Je ne suis même pas capable de me bouger pour aller à l'hôpital, écrire sur du papier que je donne à quelqu'un et qui me fournit le bien tant convoité de House… Même s'il affirme ne pas m'en vouloir, je reste persuadée qu'il ment. Tout le monde ment, lui le premier. Et je ne suis pas comme lui…_ »

Elle entendit Wilson le grincement d'une chaise sur le sol, ce qui lui indiqua que Wilson se levait. Elle daigna tourner la tête pour l'observer s'avancer vers la sortie. Il posa sa main sur la porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, mais il se retourna brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter Cameron.

« _Je dois avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote ! _pensa-t-elle, bien qu'elle savait que Wilson se fichait totalement de ses états d'âmes. _A sursauter pour tout ce qui bouge et à rougir comme une pivoine à chaque fois que je suis à côté de House… Enfin, heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas encore vue à côté de House, sinon je serais certainement la folle hystérique de passage !_ »

« **Vous voulez que je vous appelle House ?** demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres – ce qui annonçait clairement qu'il préparait quelque chose de louche. »

Le cœur de Cameron se mit à battre la chamade, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être l'entente de son nom… Elle l'imaginait près d'elle, lui tenant la main et lui parlant doucement, avec le comportement qu'un amant adopterait dans une situation similaire… Elle retira vite cette image de ses pensées pour finalement répondre à la question posée :

« **Je… Non, je vous remercie, ça ira. Je ne vais pas le forcer à me rendre visite. Il viendra s'il veut… me voir.**

_**Mais justement… est-ce qu'il a l'intention de me revoir ? Ou bien est-ce que ça y est, il a répondu aux demandes de Cuddy et maintenant l'affaire est résolue il se fiche totalement de moi ? Non, c'est impossible. Il ferait justement l'inverse de ce que Cuddy lui demande, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours ! A part s'il se passe quelque chose entre eux… Non, il ne se passe rien, pas dans le dos de Wilson en tout cas… Oh non mon mal de crâne revient…**_**»**

Elle tenta de calmer sa douleur sans se masser le front tandis que Wilson analysait son hésitation et la coloration rouge au niveau des joues de l'immunologiste – bien que cette fonction ne qualifiait pas la jeune femme. Il trouva le comportement de cette dernière douteux. A tel point qu'il se demanda si elle ne délirait pas. Il s'avança, prit une chaise qu'il plaça non loin du lit, puis s'assit.

« **Est-ce que… Comment se passe votre cohabitation avec House ?** demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître le comportement que son « ami » pouvait adopté auprès Cameron. »

Cameron sentit ses joues s'enflammer mais il ne fit aucun commentaire – ce qui la rassura puisque House n'aurait sûrement pas réagit pareillement. N'importe qui verrait sa fréquence cardiaque – qui augmentait de secondes en secondes – demanderait des défibrillateurs, par précaution.

« **Disons que… hum… C'est plutôt compliqué avec l'arrivée de Chase depuis quelques temps mais sinon… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… Il… n'y a pas encore eu de morts** avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

**- Vous hébergez également Chase ?** s'étonna-t-il, étant pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu dire par House que Chase trompait Cameron avec Treize.

**- Il est revenu puisque… il… a eu quelques problèmes avec Treize je crois. Mais House pense que c'est un peu plus sérieux que ça, et je partage son avis.**

**- Et House il agit comment avec vous ?** continua-t-il en sachant pertinemment que ses questions auront un effet sur le visage déjà rosé de la jeune femme.

**- Il… Je… je ne sais pas…Il… il est plutôt normal oui, toujours aussi… aussi… désespérant… bredouilla-t-elle, perdue par ces questions et par les réponses qu'elle devait apportées.**

**- House est toujours désespéré, un sale type comme tout le monde dit. Ça ne doit pas être facile de cohabiter avec un homme pareil.**

**- N…non ce n'est pas un… sale type c'est juste que… il… il est un peu… téméraire et… têtu… il ne se rend pas compte de… l'impact de ses actes… **

**- J'ai déjà cohabité avec lui quelques jours, et je l'ai trouvé franchement insupportable. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter.**

**- Je… je ne sais pas…** »

Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge mais supportait de moins en moins ces questions. Elle voulut crier à l'aide, regretter de ne pas avoir demandé à Wilson d'appeler House…

« **Cameron, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins**, déclara soudainement Wilson, prenant un air plus sérieux. »

Son cœur alla à une allure considérable quand Wilson la toisa, et sa déclaration ne la mettait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour House ?** »

Les lèvres de Cameron tremblèrent, peu certaines. Elle crut pendant un instant que son cœur finirait par transpercer sa peau, tellement il allait à une vitesse ahurissante.

« _Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois si gênée ?_ se demandait-elle, se maudissant d'avoir des réflexes pareils. _Pourquoi, depuis que j'ai avoué mes sentiments à House, je réagis pareillement ? Pourquoi… est-ce que j'aime House à ce point là ? Au point d'être obsédée par lui, de ne penser qu'à lui, de ne pas parvenir à parler de lui ? Au point d'aimer mes propres sentiments, par fierté et par… amour ?_ »

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front de Cameron. Wilson se leva subitement et posa sa main sur ladite goutte – et également sur le front.

« **Ne me touchez pas !** »

Alerte, elle poussa brusquement Wilson, qui ôta sa main au passage, surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme. Son regard s'était noirci et elle regardait à présent tous les recoins de la salle – comme si elle cherchait quelque chose – sans moins d'affolement.

« **Cameron ! Vous faites une crise d'angoisse !** dit-il, se sentant responsable. »

Ne sachant lui non plus quoi faire, Wilson décida de biper House. Pendant un instant, il crut faire une crise d'angoisse lui aussi mais son état n'était pas comparable à celui de la jeune femme. Elle paniquait totalement, serrait le matelas entre ses petits doigts aux aspects frêles – mais pourtant remplis d'énergie – et regardait dans tous les sens en espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la réconforter sur le moment.

« **S'il ne vient pas, il aura faire à moi…** marmonna le cancérologue, en colère à présent contre tout ce qui bougeait. »

***

« **… et il est également important que vous comprenez que…** »

Le biper de House sonna, et avec un grand soulagement, il retira l'engin de sa poche et y jeta un coup d'œil. Avant de soupirer de soulagement.

« **A mon plus grand bonheur, il s'agit d'une urgence ! Désolé Cuddy, vous me ferez la morale un autre jour… avec Wilson ?** dit-il.

_Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cet interminable enfer ! Elle n'a rien d'autre à faire que de me morigéner ? Comme… faire des cochonneries avec Wilson, c'est un très bon exemple je pense ! Oh que oui !_ »

Il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était dès lors assis, puis sortit du bureau de la directrice avec empressement. Il commença à boiter quand il regarda promptement sa montre.

« _Waw, ça fait presque une demi-heure qu'elle m'assène de paroles sans aucun sens particulier… enfin, aucun sens particulier pour quelqu'un de ma trempe !_ _Même Cameron elle ne comprendrait rien à ce discours insensé…_»

Il se pressa un peu plus quand il se rendit compte de la distance qui séparait le bureau de la directrice de la chambre à Cameron. Se pressa au point de faire souffrir sa jambe qui réclamait un calmant.

***

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** demanda House en rentrant. »

Wilson se retourna brusquement vers le néphrologue, et s'écarta pour qu'il voie Cameron.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** s'écria-t-il en s'avançant, après avoir vu la jeune femme affolée et perdue »

Wilson se mit devant House, lui barrant la route par la même occasion.

«** Elle fait une crise d'angoisse, je crois…**

**- Comment ça tu crois ? Tu es médecin et tu n'es même pas foutu de savoir si c'est une crise d'angoisse ou pas ?** hurla-t-il, furieux, regardant par l'épaule de son « ami » l'état de la jeune femme.

**- Mais c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle fasse une crise d'angoisse, je n'ai rien…** »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa lancée quand House le poussa. Il s'approcha de Cameron doucement, sans aucune précipitation. Il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme qui scruta chaque millimètre de cet homme, tentant de calmer sa respiration haletante. Il lui prit la main doucement, ce qui fit rosirent les joues de l'immunologiste et fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite, mais la sensation se différenciait de la précédente ressentie. Le regard de House commençait à s'adoucir quand elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. Ils se contemplèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce Cameron se mette à respirer de façon rythmique, que ses mains et ses lèvres cessent de trembler, que son petit cœur affolé reprit ses pulsations régulières.

Wilson s'approcha silencieusement, ayant peur de recevoir des remarques cyniques de la part de House. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, son expression changeant radicalement – ses yeux devinrent aussi froids que tous les autres jours, et le reste de son visage redevint de marbre. L'oncologue ne pouvait que constater que la présence de House elle-même pouvait apaiser la jeune femme.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda-t-il. »

Wilson remarqua que la voix rocailleuse de House contenait de la fureur, et de la panique. Wilson ne savait que répondre en sachant House dans cet état là, cet état qui laissait le cancérologue dans un état de confusion.

**- Je n'en sais rien ! J'étais là, on discutait puis tout d'un coup elle a paniquée et…** »

House s'était automatiquement retourné vers Cameron, qui lançait un sourire en coin au cancérologue.

« **Dis, tu l'as pas draguée au moins ?** demanda House quand il vit l'échange de sourire qui se faisait sous son nez.

**- Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Parce que de toute façon ça n'aurait absolument pas marché !**

_**Ou du moins, il y a même pas une heure elle était prête à fondre totalement sur moi… Je ne sais pas si Cameron est du genre à coucher à droite à gauche mais elle a l'air fidèle dans son sentiment ! Ah lala je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes…**_

**- Pourquoi es-tu aussi persuadé qu'elle ne marcherait pas ? demanda Wilson.**

**- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? Ah non c'est vrai, tu as déjà Cuddy…**

**- Réponds à ma question ! **

**- Je le sais tout simplement parce que Cameron est le genre de femme compliquée que même un gars comme toi ne pourra jamais comprendre. **»

Wilson voulut répliquer mais il vit Cameron assenait discrètement House d'un regard noir qui signifiait « c'est censé être classé confidentiel » et House n'en rajouta pas non plus.

« **De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ?** continua House. »

Il ressentit la main de Cameron se resserrer sur la sienne et House devina que sa crise d'angoisse venait de cette mystérieuse discussion.

« **De pas grand-chose…**

**- Et qu'est-ce que signifie « pas grand-chose » pour toi ?** »

Wilson hésita, plaqua sa main sur le front et culpabilisa soudainement d'avoir forcé la parole de la jeune femme.

« **De quoi vous avez parlé ?** redemanda-t-il, cette fois s'adressant à Cameron.

**- De… mon malaise… »**

Wilson retira la main autrefois sur son visage, et contempla la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

**« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez dit sur votre malaise ? continua House.**

**- Je me souviens m'être évanouie devant la pharmacie mais Wilson affirme que je me suis effondrée sur le parking de l'hôpital alors… on a en quelque sorte débattue sur ce sujet là.** »

Wilson observa Cameron qui continuait de lui faire un sourire complice. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle essayait de le couvrir, après la pression qu'il venait de lui mettre.

« **Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse**, insista House.

_Apparemment je ne suis pas une professionnelle du mensonge…_ pensa-t-elle. _Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas être parfait, et puis House ne peut pas déteindre entièrement sur moi non plus…_

_Apparemment les gens ne pensent pas que je mente en disant que tout le monde ment... Peut-être est-ce tout simplement trop compliqué pour leur cerveau inférieur au mien ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'espère pas que tout le monde ment mais que tout le monde dise la vérité, surtout quand il est question de médecine ! _pensa-t-il, rageant contre son propre proverbe.

**- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer cela ?** demanda Wilson, qui pensait que le mensonge était parfait jusque là.

**- Disons que le regard étonné que tu viens de lui lancer me prouve que vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Et puis si vous avez lancé une discussion, elle aurait paniqué dès le début et tu m'aurais bipé bien plus tôt.**

_**Bien joué, Sherlock… Peut-être que finalement ce n'est pas moi qui n'est pas douée pour mentir, mais simplement lui qui est fort pour déceler les mensonges… Enfin c'est normal, il fait que ça, à longueur de journée… Mentir, mentir…**_**pensa-t-elle.**

**- Arrêtez de me mentir, de quoi vous avez parlé ?** »

Un silence s'installa pendant environ deux minutes, ce qui suffit à énerver House.

« _La vérité est toujours plus dure à digérer que le mensonge en lui-même… _constata House. »

« **De quoi vous avez parlé ? Je ne veux pas assouvir ma curiosité, seulement c'est question de médecine et si on ne veut pas qu'une crise d'angoisse se reproduise vous…**

**- Je lui ai posé des questions sur votre cohabitation**, avoua Wilson avec le même timbre que quelqu'un qui s'apprête à se jeter dans un gouffre. »

House lança un regard à Cameron. L'expression de cette dernière lui confirma que Wilson ne mentait pas.

« **La cohabitation vous stresse à tel point que vous faites une crise d'angoisse ?**

**- Je…**

_Zut, si Chase l'apprend ils vont encore se disputer… Et je ne veux pas que House croit que j'en ai marre de lui…_pensa-t-elle, sentant la peur des conséquences de ses actes et de ses nombreux mensonges.

**- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment à ce moment là qu'elle a paniqué…** tenta Wilson.

**- Mais quand est-ce que je deviendrai assez clair ? A quel moment de votre discussion a-t-elle paniquée, alors ?**

**- Eh bien je lui avais dis… que tu étais habituellement insupportable…**

_Je peux comprendre que Cameron s'énerve si on m'insulte…_ pensa House.

**- … parce que tu es totalement insupportable avec moi et je lui ai demandé… comment tu te comportais avec elle pour qu'elle te supporte.**

**- Pour le moment ça ne m'avance en rien.**

**- J'ai juste dit que… je ne savais pas**, avoua-t-elle. **Même si je pense que « bredouiller » serait plus correct que « dire ».**

**- Vous avez bredouillé ? Donc vous étiez déjà gênée…**

**- Oui, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire puis… j'avais peur de faire une bêtise, encore une fois. Je pensais à la fois où je m'étais laissée emporter et que j'avais dit qu'on… vivait ensemble.**

**- Sauf que vous avez fait votre crise d'angoisse au moment où je vous ai demandé… ce que vous ressentez exactement pour House…** dit Wilson, s'apprêtant à recevoir un énorme coup dans la figure. »

House roula des yeux, comprenant enfin où ils venaient en venir.

« _Mais quel idiot ! C'est normal qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise avec une question pareille alors qu'elle est hospitalisée non mais je vous jure !_ pensa-t-il. »

Wilson détourna le regard, la main plaqué sur la bouche.

« **Espèce de bel imbécile**, marmonna House.

**- House, je ne voulais pas en arriver là…**

**- Avant de vouloir me rendre la vie difficile parce que je t'ai surpris avec Cuddy, pense tout de même aux « conditions » ! **

**- Je ne voulais pas te rendre la vie difficile mais j'étais… curieux… Le House que je connais aurait fait strictement pareil.**

**- Et le House que tu connais te ferais passer un savon pour cette bévue !**

**- Mais vous allez vous arrêter, oui ?** les interrompit-elle.»

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Wilson la remerciait intérieurement de son action, tandis que House ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas se venger.

« _Et après on s'étonne que j'ai la migraine ! En réfléchissant comme Einstein et entourée de demeurés qui beuglent comme... comme... comme des demeurés, tiens ! _pensa-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

**- Cameron, je suis désolé de…**

**- Je ne vous en veux pas du tout parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'en vouloir à quiconque !** le coupa-t-elle, lasse de la réaction puérile qu'adoptait le cancérologue. **C'est peut-être vrai… que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser des questions. Mais c'est fait. Une crise d'angoisse, ce n'est pas quelque chose de particulièrement grave…**

**- Un claustrophobe enfermé dans une salle a des raisons de faire une crise d'angoisse. Un agoraphobe au milieu d'une foule a des raisons de faire une crise d'angoisse. Mais dans votre cas, ce n'est pas pareil**, insista Wilson, cherchant désespérément à faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

**- Wilson, je crois que Cameron a ses raisons d'avoir fait une crise d'angoisse alors n'insiste pas.**

**- Et je pourrais savoir quelles sont ses raisons ?**

**- Heureusement que je viens de te dire de ne pas insister…**

**- Il me semblait pourtant qu'il fallait qu'on sache tout, non pas par curiosité mais parce que c'est médical…** »

House soupira, ne tenant pas à contredire ses propres dires. Il chercha une réponse, dans sa tête, mais n'en trouva pas l'ombre d'une. Il demanda à Cameron de l'aide, simplement par le regard. Elle observa Wilson sans le voir pour autant, son esprit trop occupé à chercher une manière de formuler ses pensées bien stables. Voulant éviter une migraine, elle se décida pour une manière radicale qui n'autorisait pas au doute de vivre :

« **Je suis amoureuse de House.** »


	31. Confession inconnue

**Chapitre 31 : Confession inconnue**

House observa la réaction de Cameron plus attentivement que celle de Wilson. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre la jeune femme lui avouer son amour – ou presque – mais seulement à lui. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la simplicité de cette révélation. Il imaginait plutôt la jeune femme, rouge de honte et tremblante, bégayant quelques mots voulant dire « je l'aime à la folie », mais rien à voir avec sa réelle déclaration.

« _Je m'imagine déjà la réaction de Cuddy… Wilson me fera la morale, c'est sûr, il ne manquera pas de faire son « rapport » à sa bien aimée… qui ne se privera pas de trouver un plan pour que je me retrouve seul avec Cameron, pour que je lui déclare ma flamme alors que ladite flamme est éteinte…Je vais être beau, au milieu de ses confrontations et de ses débats « amour ou non amour » alors qu'ils ne veulent même pas entendre que __je ne l'aime pas__,_ pensa-t-il, ne se sentant pas prêt à surmonter cette épreuve. »

Wilson, lui, semblait ailleurs. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, n'arrivant pas à trouver un sens particulier à cette phrase : « Je suis amoureuse de House. » puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose de semblable. Les gens exprimaient de la haine envers le néphrologue, dans les cas les plus désespérés, du respect… Mais jamais de l'amour, jamais de l'amour comme la jeune femme.

Cameron paniqua intérieurement, bien que son visage ne laissait rien transparaître de concret. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler, à l'instant, au meilleur ami de House et au petit ami de la directrice – du moins il semblait se présentait comme tel. Elle se posa des questions quant à la conséquence de cette déclaration, l'impact qu'elle aura sur ses relations et sur son travail à l'hôpital…

« _Je m'imagine déjà les infirmières faire leurs blablas quotidiens sur les nouvelles de l'hôpital… « tiens, il parait que le docteur Cameron en pince pour House, vous trouvez ça possible, vous ? »… Bien sûr que c'est possible, vieille cloche…_ pensa-t-elle, honteuse d'insulter les infirmières, bien que ce soit en pensée… _Ils vont sûrement essayer de me faire croire que je suis totalement folle, mais moi je sais très bien ce que je ressens. Après tant d'années de questions et de doutes, je ne veux plus hésiter. Je suis sûre de ce que je ressens. __Je l'aime__. _»

Sans crier garde, Wilson fit volte-face et sortit de la salle, laissant les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme des « tourtereaux » seuls. Il ne s'avouait pas être choqué. D'une certaine manière, il se doutait des sentiments que la jeune femme éprouvait, mais ne s'attendait pas à les entendre, si distinctement et sans crier garde – ou presque.

Cameron se retourna, paniquée, vers House. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, appréhendant les futurs événements, mais n'arrivant à ne s'imaginer aucun de plausible. Cette situation leur semblait pareille à celle où ils devaient affronter Chase. Les meilleures suppositions semblaient trop « belles » pour être vraies, tandis que les pires semblaient trop exagérées. Et au final ils restèrent bredouilles.

« **Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû…** lui dit-elle, regrettant soudainement d'avoir divulgué ses sentiments.

**- Peut-être que oui. De toute façon s'il n'avait pas de réponses concrètes il ne nous aurait pas lâché aussi facilement…**

**- Sauf qu'on aurait pu inventer un mensonge !** cria-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même. **Mais quelle idiote j'aurai pu y penser plutôt… J'aurai dû trouver une excuse, un mensonge, que je pouvais sortir n'importe quand dans n'importe quelle condition… J'aurai pu prévoir qu'on se retrouverait face à un ultimatum…** marmonna-t-elle, cependant assez fort que pour les mots soient audibles. »

House caressa doucement la main de Cameron, cherchant à lui apporter un réconfort quelconque. Il se sentait prêt à tout, là, maintenant, pour qu'elle se calme. Pour ne pas qu'il subisse des pleurs, des crises et autres horreurs.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je veux finalement ? J'essaie de me persuader que je ne ressens rien pour elle, mais je ne supporte pas de la voir dans ses états là… J'en vais même à la rassurer, ce qui est contre mes principes… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je dois être malade, sérieusement atteint même ! Mais ce n'est qu'une envie de protection, je ne l'aime pas_, se dit-il. »

Il douta, encore une fois, de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle. Mais il n'osa pas, n'osa pas aller plus loin que ce qu'il pensait ressentir. Il s'arrêta à une conclusion différente des précédentes :

« _Elle m'aime, ce qui est absolument rare pour une femme et je compatis, j'ai pitié de l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour moi parce que pratiquement toutes les femmes qui m'ont autrefois aimé ont mal finies…_ »

Il remarqua un détail particulier sur son point de vu, et regretta même de remarquer ce « détail ».

« _Ce n'est pas la femme elle-même est a mal finie. Ce sont les femmes qui m'ont aimé mais qui __ont été aimées en retour__… Et ce n'est pas le cas de Cameron, ce n'est pas le cas, mais pourtant je compatis…Je m'imagine la souffrance qu'elle doit éprouver, parce que justement ça doit faire mal de ne pas être aimée en retour…_ »

Il serra un peu plus la main de Cameron, qui occupait ses pensées presque tout le temps. Pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait qu'elle dans la tête. Elle marquait totalement son esprit.

« _Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est douloureux de m'aimer ? Je n'en sais rien, je sais seulement que les femmes avec lesquelles je suis sorti n'ont pas gardé de bon souvenir… Sans le savoir, presque inconsciemment, je cherche des erreurs dans mes propres théories… Alors qu'elles semblent si parfaites, si bien fondées, mais en réalité elles sont si fausses, recouvrant bien des mensonges…_ »

Son cœur manqua un battement, ce qui marqua bien que quelque chose le préoccupait, au point de douter de lui-même.

« _Chase avait raison… Je me mens, je mens à tout le monde, mais à un point encore plus grave que je ne le pensais. Tout le monde ment. Mais je refuse catégoriquement de me mentir à moi-même, simplement parce que je ne respecte pas les autres, mais moi, je me respecte. Je m'aime comme je suis ! Mais les autres, je n'en ai rien à faire, je peux leur mentir. Mais à moi je ne peux pas. Et à Cameron non plus._ »

Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son front. Il comprit seulement à cet instant qu'il avait fermé les yeux, et il comprit également en les rouvrant que Cameron s'inquiétait pour lui – et avait posé une main sur son front légèrement chaud et humide.

« **House, vous n'êtes pas malade ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Ah, ça ne me déplairait pas… Echapper aux consultations et agir comme un con en criant que je suis malade et qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe de moi… Malheureusement ça ne m'est pas permis…**

**- Vous pouvez toujours stimuler ! ****dit-elle en un clin d'œil. ****Si vous voulez on peut même partager cette chambre d'hôpital !**

**- Avouez que vous en rêvez depuis longtemps… Vous mourez d'envie d'être un peu plus à mes côtés, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Mais où est-ce que vous allez chercher ça ? Je suis avec vous presque tous les jours, à toutes les heures et vous dormez même chez moi…**

**_Je n'ai vraiment pas de quoi me plaindre donc…_**

**- Mais quand on aime, on en veut toujours plus.**

**- C'est vrai… ****avoua-t-elle, les joues un peu roses.** »

Il lui souleva le menton et la regarda dans les yeux. Ils sourirent, simplement pour se redonner du courage, pour se montrer qu'espérer aveuglement peut apporter du réconfort.

***

Wilson cherchait un endroit qui pouvait éventuellement le rassurer, et il finit par rendre visite à la directrice – sa bien-aimée. Seule cette femme là, qui représentait presque tout pour lui, pouvait lui donner un quelconque réconfort qui lui permettait de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle – du moment qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés…

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de la doyenne, qui lâcha ses papiers quelques secondes pour voir son amant derrière la porte. Elle fit un bref signe pour lui dire d'entrer et il ne tarda pas, trop pressé de la voir et de parler avec elle.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Il fit rapidement le rapport entre la précédente fois où il s'était rendu dans ce bureau, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il ne prêtait d'attention à plus grand-chose, à vrai dire. Il remarqua que la voix de la directrice ne le rassurait pas un brin de son choc.

« **Je reviens de la chambre de Cameron**, répondit-il sans afficher le moindre sourire – ce que Cuddy remarqua, comme n'importe quel autre détail qu'elle remarquait qui signifiaient qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien.

**- Qu'est-ce que House a encore fichu ? ****dit-elle, sûre que le problème vient du néphrologue déjanté. »**

**Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'au fur et à mesure, qui disait « Cameron » répondait « House » et vice-versa. Cela leur semblait peut-être trop habituel pour en tirer quoi que ce soit…**

**« ****Rien du tout… il est… avec elle dans la chambre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils font maintenant, mais quand je suis parti l'ambiance était plus tendue. Mais c'est House, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.**

**- Pardon ?! Tu penses que tout ira bien parce que c'est House ? C'est de l'ironie ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas de l'ironie**, avoua-t-il avec l'air sérieux qui annonce souvent la confession. »

Cuddy se leva, perplexe, et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle ne lâcha pas Wilson du regard, cherchant à analyser son expression comme House le ferait. Mais contrairement à House, elle ne parvint pas à déceler le moindre détail intéressant, si ce n'est qu'il était tendu, voire anxieux. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas le connaître, ne pas le comprendre… Elle tenait bien trop à lui, tout comme cette relation était précieuse à ses yeux. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour la conserver, et elle savait d'avance que si elle ne se trouvait pas compréhensive, elle le perdrait.

« **Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle, avide d'apprendre ce qui se passe chez son amant. **Quelque chose qui te permet de croire que House peut arranger la situation ?**

**- C'est exact mais… je ne pense pas que ce soit bon d'en parler…**

**- Deux raisons te poussent à me raconter. D'une, on est amants, j'aimerais avoir ton opinion sur ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là. De deux, je suis la directrice de l'hôpital et je trouve normal de savoir ce qui se passe dans ledit hôpital.**

**- Je veux simplement dire que…** »

Justement, il ne savait pas du tout comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait précisément dans cette situation, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas y aller par quatre chemins. Et cela le stressait puisque cette situation lui rappelait précisément la crise d'angoisse d'Allison.

« **Cameron m'a dit quelque chose de plutôt perturbant…** commença-t-il, ne se sentant pas vraiment prêt à se lancer dans un discours, mais ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre malgré tout.

**- Et… quelle est cette « chose plutôt perturbante » ? ****l'encouragea-t-elle.**

**- Ecoute, je m'y attendais, ou du moins, ce qu'elle m'a dit je le savais d'avance. Tout le monde le sait, j'en suis sûr, mais l'entendre concrètement ça me semble… tout simplement énorme ! **

**- Si tout le monde le sait, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que « l'information » passe à travers l'hôpital ?**

**- Parce que… tout le monde s'en doute, et apprendre ****ça**** concrètement, ça fait un choc… Et n'oublions pas que House est, et restera House… Il me passera très certainement un savon, et puis… ça ne sera pas bénéfique du tout pour ****eux****…** »

Cuddy ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Il devina qu'elle méditait ses paroles, et pendant ce temps il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, appréciant cette courte distance, la savourant même. Mais les mots étaient encore bien faibles.

« **Quand tu dis « eux », tu veux dire…**

**- Je ne veux pas dire House d'un côté, Cameron de l'autre. Je parle de l'éventuelle relation qu'ils pourraient entreprendre.**

**- Tu penses qu'ils ont une chance… d'être ensemble ?**

**- J'en sais strictement rien… Mais je pense que si l'hôpital est au courant de « ça », ils se disputeront et il ne restera presque aucune chance.**

**- Et quand est-ce que tu te décideras à me dire qu'est-ce que l'hôpital ne doit pas savoir, au juste ?**

**- Tu ne le répétera à personne, tu me le promets ?** »

Elle inclina la tête en signe d'accord tout en disant « promis ». Par réflexe, il regarda aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait, puis il se retourna vers la directrice, la lueur « sûre et certaine » dans les yeux.

« **J'ai appris par Cameron que House n'était pas si insupportable que ça chez « eux »… J'ai un peu poussé le bouchon en voulant lui faire avouer que House était « gentil » mais elle a finit par faire une crise d'angoisse et…**

**- Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse ?!**

**- Je n'ai aucune preuve médicale mais c'est pratiquement sûr. Elle était paniquée, elle transpirait… j'ai voulu voir si elle avait de la fièvre mais elle m'a repoussé violemment et je suis sûr que si j'avais insisté, elle m'aurait sauté à la gorge pour m'étrangler donc j'en déduis que c'est une crise d'angoisse.**

**- Oui, tu as raison… Mais c'est étrange… vous parliez juste du comportement de House ?**

**- Je lui posais des questions sur le comportement de House, elle me bredouillait des réponses qui avaient un sens puis finalement… je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle ressentait pour House et elle a fait sa crise d'angoisse.**

**- Attends, une minute… Tu m'as dit que House était avec elle, donc tu as demandé ce qu'elle ressentait pour House alors qu'il était juste à côté ?**

**- Non, je l'ai bipé quand elle a fait sa crise puis il est venu.**

**- Ah oui, je m'en souviens… je lui faisais la morale puis son biper à sonner puis il est partit…**, conclut-elle en constatant que les choses prenaient un sens. **Et il est arrivé… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ?**

**- Il a vu Cameron, puis lui aussi il a paniqué. Il n'a pas fait de crise d'angoisse, certes, mais n'importe qui aurait dit qu'il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Qu'il déteste, peut-être.**

**- Tu en déduis qu'il est amoureux d'elle ?**

**- Euh… venant de House, je ne sais pas… En tout cas… il s'est approché de Cameron et je ne sais plus ****précisément**** ce qui s'est passé.** »

Cuddy n'osa pas répéter les propos de Wilson, voulant éviter de faire le perroquet. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils pour demander des explications qui vinrent peu après :

« **Il s'est assis à côté d'elle puis… il lui a pris la main, ça je m'en souviens. Ils se sont fixaient pas mal de temps. C'était impressionnant. Je veux dire… on aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient par le regard, qu'ils se comprenaient simplement en s'observant.**

**- Le regard de House, il était comment ?**

**- Il la dévorait totalement du regard, mais je voyais quand même qu'il était perdu. Mais sans vouloir gâcher les fantasmes, n'importe qui dans cette situation aurait été perdu. Si tu veux savoir, Cameron aussi, était fascinée. Ils se contemplaient avec adoration, ni plus ni moins.**

**- Et après ?**

**- Cameron s'est calmée. La présence de House la rassure, c'est sûr.**

**- Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi la présence de House est rassurante, c'est absurde, il a dû faire quelque chose mais…**

**- Elle l'aime.** »

Elle le regarda, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de totalement fou. Ce qui se rapprochait de la réalité : Cameron ressentait quelque chose « d'incompréhensible et de totalement fou » envers House.

« **James, tu délires, tu…**

**- Non, elle vient de me le dire. C'est ce qui m'a choqué, réellement. **

**- C'est vrai qu'elle l'aimait, quand elle travaillait pour lui mais depuis elle est avec Chase et…**

**- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Chase a trompé Cameron plusieurs fois avec Treize. Comme il n'était pas chez elle, House en a profité pour se faire héberger. Il s'est passé plusieurs choses entre eux, c'est sûr. En tout cas il m'a bien dit l'avoir embrassé…**

**- Il l'a…** »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cuddy se retourna et autorisa l'infirmière a rentré.

« **Excusez-moi de vous déranger…** commença la vieille dame. **Une jeune femme attend dans le bureau du docteur Wilson depuis presque une heure.**

**- J'y vais tout de suite**, dit l'oncologue. »

L'infirmière quitta les lieux immédiatement. Wilson s'apprêta à faire de même.

« **Qui est-ce ?** demanda-t-elle. **Une femme qui a un cancer, je présume ?**

**- C'est exact**, répondit-il avec une pointe de tristesse. »

Cuddy lui barra la route, ne trouvant pas sa réaction normale. Il soupira, évitant son regard du mieux qu'il pouvait, bien qu'il savait d'avance qu'il ne résistait jamais à ce regard qui supplie.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** insista-t-elle alors qu'il cherchait à sortir.

**- Rien du tout, ne va pas te faire des idées !**

**- Je n'ai pas le droit de connaître les femmes que tu fréquentes, selon toi ? On est ensemble, mais je n'ai pas le droit de connaître, ce qui se passe ?**

**- Tu es la directrice, tu peux très bien voir de qui je m'occupe, non ?**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, mais si je fais ça tu n'auras pas à me dire qui sont tes patients.** »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, peu de temps certes – il esquiva.

« **Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?**

**- Si, si, bien sûr que je te fais confiance… mais disons que suite aux derniers événements je suis un peu… perdu…** »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, presque prêt à abandonner la partie.

« **James, que se passe-t-il ? Qui est cette femme ?**

**- Ashley Cameron… La sœur d'Allison Cameron…** »


	32. Rencontre maladroite

**Chapitre 32 : Rencontre maladroite**

House se leva lentement, quittant ainsi le lit de la jeune malade – Cameron.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda-t-elle, montrant à contre cœur son inquiétude.

**- J'ai mal au dos…** grogna-t-il, plutôt nerveux. »

Il s'étira. La jeune femme lui passa une main sur les omoplates, essayant de calmer sa douleur. Elle le massa lentement, voulant aussi profiter de ce « contact » qu'elle aimait tant.

« _Et en plus d'avoir mal à la jambe, il a mal au dos… Et toujours aucune trace de Vicodine…_ se morfondit-elle. _Ajouté à cela que j'ai presque l'impression de souffrir à sa place… Non, je ne souffre pas à sa place, __il__ souffre et __je__ souffre de le voir souffrir._ »

Il se retourna brusquement, et la main de Cameron se retrouva sur un torse qu'elle voulait connaître par cœur. House prit les doigts fins de l'immunologiste et les reposa sur le lit, sans pour autant les lâcher. Elle fit semblant d'ignorer ce « simple » détail, mais ils savaient très bien qu'au fond, on ne pouvait ignorer cette tension. N'importe qui de « normal » remarquerait ce désir qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se connaissaient.

« **Je vous promets que demain je vous ferai une ordonnance**, lui dit-elle. »

Elle cherchait à lui apporter un certain réconfort. Tout ceci lui semblait normal, tandis que House trouvait cette réaction de « surprotection » trop puérile, trop exagérée. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle était amoureuse. Parce qu'il pensait que ce sentiment – qui semblait si simple aux yeux de presque tous, mais qui pourtant était le sentiment le plus compliqué – ne menait qu'à la perte, perte due a cette puérilité.

« **Wilson m'a dit que demain je pourrai sortir**, avoua-t-elle avec l'intention d'apaiser cette atmosphère tendue comme jamais.

**- Sauf qu'il vous a dit ça avant d'apprendre que vous ne savez pas du tout où est-ce que vous avez fait un malaise, et avant votre crise d'angoisse aussi.**

**- Mais… peut-être que ça n'a aucune importance, et ma crise d'angoisse était justifiée.** »

House regarda le sol, tandis qu'un sourire malicieux fendit son visage d'habitude de marbre. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ceci était très rare, il s'agissait même d'un spectacle des plus surprenant. Mais elle non plus, ne le savait pas, puisqu'elle seule connaissait le House qu'il était en sa présence. La raison de ce sourire l'intrigua plus que ce sourire lui-même.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez drôle ?**

**- Vous m'aimez tellement que ça en devient angoissant ?** demanda-t-il avec une voix presque hystérique – contenant une once de tristesse qu'elle parvenait à percer malgré sa fatigue.

**- Non, non pas du tout mais… pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?** »

Il la fixa longuement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer intérieurement le courage dont elle faisait preuve, mais ne voulait pas le reconnaître, ne voulait pas se compliquer avec cet « amour désespéré » qu'elle vivait, de peur que les conséquences ne soient trop lourdes. Trop lourdes pour être supporter par une femme hospitalisée et un homme qui boite. Mais intérieurement, il l'admirait – même si le moment n'était pas exact, était beaucoup trop « simple » pour une relation et des sentiments pareils.

Elle remarqua que son regard devenait inquisiteur. Trop inquisiteur à son goût. Assez inquisiteur tout de même pour qu'elle se perde un peu dans ses pensées.

« _S'il m'observe comme ça, comme je peux résister à mes envies moi ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Moi je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur lui…_

_J'en suis sûr, elle va craquer…_ pensa-t-il, souriant malicieux intérieurement. _Je plains déjà les infirmières qui viendront la réanimer ! Que je suis sadique !_ »

House s'assit sur le lit puis prit appui sur l'oreiller de Cameron. Sa main frôlait presque le visage pourpre de Cameron, qui sentit son cœur aller à une vitesse fulgurante.

« _Il est conscient que quand il me regarde je suis à deux doigts d'un malaise, quand on s'embrasse j'ai peur de faire une crise cardiaque, mais pourtant il insiste. Il veut ma mort, c'est sûr…_ se dit-elle avec ironie, puisqu'une partie d'elle-même refusait d'avouer les sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

_Elle ne va quand même pas me faire une crise d'angoisse ? Elle ne serait pas contente, en tout cas…_se dit-il, sachant que l'amour de la jeune femme débordait de tous les côtés – ce qui lui plaisait parfois. »

House posa sa deuxième main de l'autre côté du visage de Cameron. Elle crut que son cœur dépasserait sa poitrine à force de battre à cette allure.

« _Non pitié, pas de bêtises maintenant, je tiens un minimum à ma vie…_

_Je sens presque son pouls d'ici…_ »

Il se rapprocha doucement, le plus doucement et le plus lentement possible. La distance qui séparait leur visage diminuait d'un millimètre chaque seconde. Et chaque seconde, Cameron redouta le moment où ils se frôleraient. Elle prévoyait déjà que son cœur s'emballerait.

« **House…** murmura-t-elle. »

Elle ne trouvait rien d'autre pour essayer de le repousser. Et sa voix ne fut pas efficace, puisque House l'ignora. Il n'entendait plus rien que leur souffle erratique. D'une main il caressa la joue écarlate – qui le devint encore plus.

« _Il a la main douce…_ constata-t-elle. _Ou alors je m'en rend compte seulement maintenant parce que ça ne que quelques jours que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais folle de lui…_

_Là, c'est sûr et certain, je l'obsède…_ »

House saisit la joue de Cameron et fixa ses yeux plus intensément encore. Rapidement, il réduit la distance séparant leurs lèvres à seulement une quinzaine de centimètres. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de House quand la respiration de Cameron s'accéléra. Elle le devina et bloqua sa respiration.

« _Et comme une idiote, je joue à son jeu…_

_C'est sûr que là, elle a des chances d'y rester !_ »

House posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme avec une certaine brusquerie. Brusquerie qui fit immédiatement frémir la jeune femme, au point que ses mains s'accrochèrent par réflexe à la chemise du néphrologue. Elle écarta les lèvres, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert et il n'hésita pas à enflammer le baiser. Allison fit glisser ses mains jusque dans le dos de l'homme qu'elle embrassait actuellement tandis qu'il attirait le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien à l'aide de sa main.

Et ils savaient qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas de sitôt.

***

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait dans son hôpital. Son hôpital qu'elle chérissait comme son propre enfant. Elle ne supportait pas ne pas savoir les nouvelles en première.

« **La sœur de Cameron ?** beugla-t-elle, furieuse en parti contre elle-même.

**- La sœur d'****Allison**** Cameron.**

**- Qu'a-t-elle ? Un cancer ?**

**- Elle pense avoir un cancer, elle n'est pas sûre alors elle est venue me voir. **

**- Comment te connaît-elle ?** demanda Cuddy, inquiète soudainement.

**- Je ne la connais absolument pas ! Tout ce que je sais d'elle se trouve dans son dossier ! Puis elle sait sûrement que sa sœur travaille ici, ça explique sûrement pourquoi elle est venue dans cet hôpital !**

**- Oui, tu as raison…** avoua-t-elle, soulagée. »

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa promptement avant de quitter réellement les lieux.

Il s'inquiéta aussi pour la sœur de sa patiente, Allison. Il ne comprenait pas l'origine de cette crise d'angoisse et justement, cela l'angoissait. Il décida de lui rendre visite pour s'assurer que House ne faisait pas des siennes.  
Il arriva devant la chambre d'hôpital et fut surpris du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. House était à moitié sur Cameron, l'embrassant passionnément et réciproquement. Wilson eut une drôle de sensation. Il ne connaissait pas son origine, mais il déduit qu'il était heureux que son « meilleur ami » trouve enfin le bonheur – même s'il savait au fond de lui que jamais House ne simplifierait les choses, mais il ne pouvait que douter en voyant l'expression heureuse que prenait House quand il embrassait la jeune malade.

Refusant de les déranger, il partit. Il avait songé à attendre la fin du baiser, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il devrait alors attendre longtemps. Il s'avança vers la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit une jeune femme ressemblant à Allison Cameron – pour ne pas dire qu'elles étaient pratiquement identiques, et assez pour être confondues.

« **Bonsoir, docteur Wilson**, dit-elle chaleureusement. **Je suis Ashley Cameron, comme c'est écrit dans le dossier !** »

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra sans hésiter – contrairement aux réactions de House – puis s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle.

« **D'après vos dossiers… Vous ressentez certaine grosseur dans certaines parties de votre corps**, observa-t-il.

**- C'est exact**, confirma-t-elle.

**- Dans quelles parties exactement ?**

**- Un peu partout… dans le bras, sur la hanche, dans le dos… Et sûrement ailleurs.**

**- Avez-vous quelques connaissances médicales ? ****»**

Cette question lui était venue à l'esprit en voyant cette vitalité chez la jeune femme. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux autres patientes qui venaient en pleurant, en se morfondant… Il tenait absolument à connaître tout de n'importe quel patient – pour tenir sa réputation du « professionnel dans toutes les relations humaines quelconques », ce qui lui plaisait, secrètement, assez.

**« ****Non, pas vraiment… Je ne connais que les bases, par sécurité, mais sinon je ne m'y connais pas. Je suis désolée de vous déranger pour cela, mais je ne sais pas si les grosseurs peuvent être un cancer ou quelque chose de la peau… Ou même autre chose, je n'en sais rien.**

**- Bien, on ira voir ça de plus près… Pour le moment, dites-moi, vous n'avez aucun autre symptôme ?**

**- J'ai une main un peu douloureuse mais à part ça, je crois que c'est tout.**

**- Montrez-moi votre main.** »

Elle tendit la main vers le cancérologue qui la prit immédiatement et l'analysa de plus près. Il appuya sur chacune des phalanges en demandant à chaque reprise la douleur ressentie.

« **Ce doit être articulaire…** conclut-il, voyant que la main était réellement douloureuse. **On va vous faire passer une radio, et s'il n'y a rien de concluant alors on passera à l'IRM.**

**- Merci beaucoup !** répondit-elle avec toujours ce même sourire. »

Il se demanda quelques instants si elle était consciente qu'elle était malade. Il se posait déjà cette question quand elle s'était présentée chaleureusement, pensant pourtant qu'elle avait un cancer. Ils se levèrent et serrèrent la main.

« **Par simple hasard, vous êtes dans cet hôpital pour rendre visite à votre sœur ?** demanda-t-il, ne résistant pas à sa curiosité.

**- C'est exact ! Ça se voit tant que ça ?**

**- Disons que physiquement, on voit bien que vous êtes sœurs… Mais votre sœur est actuellement hospitalisée.**

**- Que lui est-il arrivé ?** s'affola-t-elle, soudainement moins ravie.

**- Oh rien de bien grave !** assura Wilson immédiatement. **Elle s'est évanouie et elle était vraiment épuisée alors on a pensé qu'elle devait se reposer.**

**- Rien de plus ?** »

Il se demanda si elle en savait quelque chose, vu ses insistances mais il pensa que c'était peu probable vu le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme. Elle semblait affolée. La panique chez les personnes entourant le cancérologue l'angoissait, suite à « l'accident » survenu chez Allison Cameron.

« **Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse, il n'y a pas énormément longtemps**, avoua-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal d'expulser ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Les causes sont encore inconnues, on a quelques idées mais rien de concluant. Si vous voulez des informations, vous pouvez toujours aller lui parler…**

**- C'est qu'elle chambre ?**

**- Je vous accompagne.** »

Il contourna son bureau pour atterrir devant la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il fit signe à Ashley de passer puis il franchit la porte, emmenant la sosie d'Allison dans la chambre de cette dernière.

***

Le baiser continuait toujours – depuis presque un quart d'heure. A plusieurs reprises ils se séparaient pour reprendre de l'air, mais ces « interruptions » ne duraient jamais plus de deux secondes. Et aucun d'eux ne voulait s'arrêter.

Ils avaient seulement changé de position. Cameron se trouvait assise, à moitié sur les jambes de House, le bras de ce dernier entourant sa taille et une main l'emmenant toujours à son visage où leurs lèvres refusaient de rompre le contact.

***

Wilson et Ashley s'approchaient de la chambre d'Allison. De loin, Wilson vit les tourtereaux encore enlacés, et il se maudit d'avoir oublié ce détail. Il n'avait pas le choix – Ashley sera au courant de la tension qui relit House et sa sœur, si elle ne le savait pas déjà.

« **La chambre est là**, dit-il en pointant du doigt la chambre. **Je dois vous laisser, du travail m'attend. Je vous passe mon numéro de biper, vous me biperez lorsque vous serez prête pour les examens.**** »**

**En même temps qu'il parfait, il prenait une feuille et s'appuya sur un mur pour écrire son numéro de biper. Il lui tendit le papier qu'elle prit aussitôt.**

**  
****«**** Merci beaucoup.** »

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse puis il l'abandonna. Elle s'approcha de la porte, heureuse de pouvoir revoir sa sœur. Tellement heureuse qu'elle ne fit pas attention au contenu de la chambre. En rentrant elle vit sa sœur dans les bras d'un homme, s'embrassant passionnément et refusant de se lâcher.

« **Oups !** lâcha Ashley, se rendant enfin compte de sa gaffe. »

Allison se détacha de House à son plus grand regret – même si sa partie « humaine » lui disait que tout cela durait depuis bien longtemps – et se retourna vers cette voix qui lui semblait familière.

« **Ashley !** s'écria Allison, ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir ravie ou furieuse – mais sa voix fut plus sévère que prévu suite à son hésitation.

**- Allison, je suis vraiment désolée… J'aurai dû regarder avant d'ouvrir mais… ****tenta la sœur en se sentant prise en faute.**

**- Pas d'explications !** continua-t-elle d'un air sévère, mais le sourire au coin de ses lèvres prouvait que ce n'était que cinéma. »

Ashley offrit un sourire à sa sœur, et elle en eut un en retour. Elles aimaient se voir sourire mutuellement – le même sourire sur deux visages presque identiques.

« **Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?** demanda House, ne quittant pas des yeux la nouvelle venue. »

Allison se mit à rougir en se rappelant de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avant, honteuse. Malgré cet embarras, elle lui avoua ce dont il devait déjà se douter :

« **C'est ma sœur…**

**- Jumelle**, compléta ladite sœur, se sentant responsable de la gêne de sa jumelle.

**- Je crois l'avoir deviné !** rétorqua House, énervé de cet interruption.

_Mais je rêve où il rage qu'elle soit rentrée ?_ se demanda Allison qui s'apprêtait à accueillir les faux espoirs. »

Ashley fit un pas en avant et toisa House. Son regard était suspicieux, elle étudiait les moindres détails et ne se précipita guère dans cette observation qui semblait bien complète.

« **Vous êtes le docteur Gregory House, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle, un sourire malicieux accompagnant ses propos.

**- Bien joué, vous êtes détective ? ****répliqua-t-il avec ironie.**** Et vous, vous êtes ? ****poursuivit-il plus sérieusement sans apprécier le regard que la sœur lui offrait.**

**- Je m'appelle Ashley Cameron, mais vu que vous aviez deviné qu'Allie et moi étions sœur jumelle, je pense que vous aviez déjà des doutes sur mon nom et mon prénom, n'est-ce pas ?**

_Allie ? Très beau diminutif, j'avoue…Peut-être qu'__Allison__ Cameron aimerait que je l'appelle pareillement ?_ pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie – et de mélancolie quant à l'amour désespéré d'Allison.

**- Oui, je m'en doutais un chouïa. Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? ****répondit-il, puisque « répondre » signifie aussi « demander », dans le cas des boiteux dégénérés.**

**- C'est toute une histoire, et je crois que c'est bien moins important que le pourquoi ma sœur est ici.**

**- Tous les mystères méritent d'être résolus, et pour moi votre venu même est un mystère. **

**- Peut-être, mais selon moi… vous vous intéressez bien plus à ma sœur qu'à moi, qu'il y ait un mystère caché ou qu'il n'y en ait pas. Je me trompe ?** »

Allison sentait la gêne montait dans le diagnosticien. Malgré qu'elle doutait des sentiments du médecin pour elle, qu'elle mourait d'envie de tout savoir, elle n'appréciait pas le voir ainsi.

« **Ashley, arrête-toi s'il te plait****, supplia-t-elle pratiquement.**

**- Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir quand même ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?**

**- Après qu'on te fasse passé un savon des plus douloureux. Mais avant laisse tomber cette histoire.** »

Ashley fit une petite moue signifiant clairement sa curiosité.

« _Elle a bien changé ses derniers temps…_constata Allison._ On dirait un mélange de House et de moi…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là ?_ se demanda-t-elle, se sentant gênée par elle-même.

_Elle ressemble vraiment à sa sœur __jumelle__…_ pensa House qui avait un avis bien particulier.

**- Ashley, dis-nous, que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Eh bien j'ai hum… quelques problèmes de santé et je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que tu étais là et je…**

**- Je me fiche de la suite, raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive ! ****s'énerva Allison.**

**- Je suis allée voir le docteur Wilson…** »


	33. Conversation sentimentale

**Chapitre 33 : Conversation sentimentale**

Un silence s'installa. Un silence lourd, pesant, désagréable… Allison n'aimait pas les silences semblables à ceux-là. Les rares fois où un silence insoutenable régnait, des événements s'en suivaient – des événements tout aussi insoutenables, et douloureux. Mais ce détail venait inconsciemment, son esprit tergiversant sur autre chose, de beaucoup plus insoutenable et douloureux.

« _Wilson… c'est… un cancérologue… Je n'y crois pas… ma sœur a un cancer ?_ se demandait Allison en se rappelant des moments passés en sa bonne compagnie. »

House, lui, ne savait pas quoi penser. Il pensait que cette situation devait être réglée entre sœurs jumelles sans sa présence. Il décida donc de sortir, les laissant seules – pensant que cette action était la meilleure dans ce cas-là. Mais au contraire, Allison se sentit bien plus angoissée à ce moment précis, elle n'appréciait plus ne pas être en présence de lui.

« **Il n'a pas l'air bien content…** dit Ashley, ses propos accompagnés d'un léger timbre ironique qui ne correspondait pas à la situation actuelle.

**- Je crois plutôt qu'il était gêné de ne pas savoir que dire.** »

Ashley sourit, et sa sœur ne comprit pas l'origine de cette expression qui signifiait la bonne humeur, l'enthousiasme, le bonheur… Tous ces adjectifs qui ne correspondraient jamais à une femme qui avait un cancer. Et son humeur non plus, n'acceptait pas ce sourire comme un geste chaleureux et rassurant.

« **Pourquoi souris-tu ?** osa-t-elle donc demander – elle n'aimait pas avoir des doutes sur sa jumelle.

**- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.** »

Les joues d'Allison se teintèrent d'un rouge vif. Ceci ne choqua pas Ashley. Elle s'habituait à voir constamment les joues écarlates de sa sœur, la connaissant aussi bien que sa poche.

« **Arrête de jouer au détective, c'est énervant. Ce n'est pas ton job, après tout.**

**- C'est exact, mais tu sais que j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir m'orienter autrement…**

**- Jouer à la baby-sitter ne te satisfait plus ? Pourtant tu raffoles de ton métier…**

**- Si… mais je trouvais cela bien plus amusant avant que j'accouche de Chris…**** »**

**Le visage de son neveu passa à travers l'esprit d'Allison. Elle raffolait de ce « petit bout de chou ». Un léger sourire se dessina intérieurement en pensant que la vie continuait.**

**« ****Il a quel âge maintenant ? ****demanda-t-elle.**

**- Presque deux ans… C'est passé si vite que j'ai dû mal à y croire !** »

Allison sourit à sa frangine. Elle était ravie de la savoir si vive, de voir qu'elle ne prenait pas mal le fait d'avoir un cancer… Mais elle ne voulait pas parler de maladies maintenant – puisqu'elle abordait ce sujet pratiquement tous les jours à son travail. Elle préférait dialoguer avec sa sœur, en ignorant tous ses problèmes sociaux et sentimentaux comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire autrefois, quand elles n'étaient encore qu'adolescentes.

Mais cet instant de nostalgie, de tranquillité, fut rompu par une fameuse question posée par Ashley :

« **Et dis-moi, c'est quand que tu en auras des enfants toi ?** »

Presque inconsciemment et sans le vouloir, Allison fut choquée de sa question. Elle savait que cette question ne cachait aucune raison lugubre mais ce sentiment allait bien plus loin. Plus loin encore que n'importe quel sentiment qu'elle avait pu éprouver jusqu'ici. Plus profond, plus intense… plus blessant et douloureux.

« _Est-ce que je suis capable d'avoir des enfants ? Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé parce que… parce que je n'ai personne pour jouer le rôle de père… Et si malencontreusement je tombe… enceinte… je… j'avorterai, si cet enfant n'est pas de House. Ce qui veut dire que si par un miracle que dieu lui-même ne pourrait jamais réaliser – à supposer quelques minutes qu'il existe – je parvins à aller dans un lit avec House et que paf, le monsieur donne la graine à la dame… Il n'y a aucune chance que je sois mère…_ »

Un souvenir d'elle-même plus petite lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se souvint passer un temps considérable avec tous les bébés qu'elle croisait dans la rue. Un peu plus tard, vers l'adolescence, elle se rappela avoir avoué à sa sœur son envie d'avoir des enfants.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos et fixa sa jumelle – intérieurement elle était effrayée, elle ne voulait pas blesser sa sœur pour une quelconque raison.

« **Excuse-moi Allison, je ne voulais pas t'offenser à te disant ça…**

**- Je sais très bien mais… je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais réellement posé cette question et puis… même si jamais je voudrais je ne pourrais pas.**

**- Et pourquoi ?** insista-t-elle en retirant sa main et en s'éloignant un peu.

**- Eh bien parce que… ça peut te paraître ridicule mais…**

**- Tu ne veux pas d'enfant s'il n'est pas de House, n'est-ce pas ?** la devança-t-elle. »

Allison afficha un faible sourire disant « tu lis dans mes pensées ». Elles n'étaient pas jumelles pour rien. Elles se comprenaient mutuellement, parce qu'elles se ressemblaient autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement. Il suffit qu'une se connaisse pour connaître l'autre sur le bout des doigts. Et justement, Ashley savait parfaitement que sa sœur rêvait d'avoir des enfants et le fait qu'elle y renonce si « subitement » la dérangeait. N'étant pas idiote, elle pensait bien que House y était pour quelque chose.

« **Dis-moi…** »

Allison n'apprécia pas ce ton hésitant pour l'avoir connu trop de fois.

« **Qu'est-ce s'est passé avec House ? Je ne savais pas… qu'il se passait quelque chose.**

**- Il ne se passe strictement rien**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en refusant de passer un quelconque autre souvenir – de House ou d'Ashley – dans sa tête.

**- Si, il se passe quelque chose. Sinon vous ne vous embrasserez pas ainsi.**

**- Il ne se passe strictement rien ****de sérieux**, se corrigea-t-elle.

**- Parce que tu prétends qu'un baiser ce n'est pas sérieux ?** s'offusqua la sœur. »

Allison regretta aussitôt ses propos, et pourtant elle savait d'avance qu'elle les regretterait. Elle connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir ce qui l'énervait, ce qui la réjouissait et tout autre sentiment qui peut être ressenti « à l'aide » de quelqu'un.

« _Déjà que je ne la vois pas tous les jours, si en plus je provoque des disputes…_ »

Ashley s'approcha dangereusement, au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle ne supportait pas – et le verbe « supporter » est encore trop faible – voir sa sœur dans un état pareil.

« **Pratiquement tous les jours, tu m'appelais pour me faire ton rapport sur ta journée avec House ! Et tu me racontais tout ça… avec tant de détails ! Le moindre regard, le moindre sourire, le moindre sous-entendu… Il n'y avait pas une seule journée sans que tu ais quelque chose à me dire ! Et les jours où ça se passait mal, les jours où tu ne le voyais pas, tu étais différente. Vraiment différente. Tu étais moins souriante, moins chaleureuse. Tu es accroc à lui, c'est ta drogue !**

_Ça tu peux le dire…Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui quoiqu'il arrive… Plus dangereuse qu'un teckel, plus inappropriée qu'un bretzel !_

**- Et quand je venais chez toi, je retrouverai toujours des bricoles qui avaient un rapport avec une de tes journées passées avec lui… Voire même des photos !**

_Je n'en n'ai qu'une seule… à mon plus grand malheur. Qui n'est pas très récente, d'ailleurs…_

**- Le jour où tu l'as embrassé pour cette prise de sang – que tu n'as pas faite – tu avais l'air heureuse. Tellement heureuse… Et de mon avis personnel je trouvais ça dégueulasse. Dégueulasse, parce que tu avais fait cela pour la seringue.**

_Oh que non je n'avais pas fait cela que pour la seringue !_ _Puis il avait quand même répondu… Argh, si je n'avais pas sorti cette seringue…_

**- Et pourtant je sais que c'était l'un des moments les plus importants !** »

Ashley reprit son souffle – enchaîner des flots de parole pareils n'était pas donner à tout le monde.

« **Et après toute cette tension, tout cet amour, tout cet espoir, tout ce désir, toute cette mélancolie, et j'en passe… tu oses me prétendre qu'il ne se passe strictement rien ?** »

Allison baissa le visage, honteuse. Elle savait parfaitement ce que ressentait sa sœur, puisque justement, il s'agissait de sa sœur et qu'elles s'étaient toujours entraidées.

« **Il ne ressent rien pour moi**, insista la malade. »

Ashley eut un hoquet de surprise – pour l'instant elle croyait parler dans le vide – et les paroles prononcées par sa sœur la choquaient.

« **Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?** »

Pendant quelques secondes, voire peut-être même quelques minutes – le temps ne comptant plus –, Allison douta. Elle refusa brièvement de penser que House pouvait ressentir un quelconque sentiment « hors norme » pour elle. Elle ne voulait plus de faux espoirs, plus jamais, tout cela la faisait bien trop souffrir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher indéfiniment.

« _Et encore une fois, il avait raison… On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un sans forcément rien vouloir en retour. Ne serait-ce… qu'un petit peu d'attention…Mais pour quelqu'un comme lui, on peut dire que l'attention qu'il me donne est… immense. Et… je ne sais pas comment je me comporterai si jamais toutes ces petites attentions, toutes ces caresses, tous ces baisers venaient à disparaître pour toujours… Parce que… il ne vit pas chez moi… je l'héberge._ »

Elle ressentait une certaine fierté dans son for intérieur. Pour l'une des premières fois, elle venait de s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle ne faisait qu'héberger House – ce qui relevait de l'impossible pour une femme éperdue d'amour pour le diagnosticien.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle se dégoûtait elle-même, elle refusait ses vraies pensées pour étouffer ses vrais désirs. Sa réelle envie et sa réelle obsession de House.

« _Je veux simplement vivre comme si de rien n'était, l'aimer et sans rien en retour parce que je n'ai pas le choix… Je ne peux pas l'obliger à m'aimer, et si à chaque fois qu'il se passe « quelque chose » je me fais des idées, je me fais des faux espoirs… et je souffrirais… encore. Car cette souffrance est ancrée en moi depuis… que je le connais… Ma conscience me soufflait que jamais je n'y parviendrai, et elle n'était pas la seule à me dire ça… Je me rappelle encore des critiques de Foreman et de Chase…Mais voilà, têtue comme je suis-je n'ai pas pu réaliser que c'était un amour impossible et résultats des courses, je souffre. Encore, et de manière plus douloureuse._ »

La tête toujours baissée, elle vit la main de sa sœur. Sa main qui se serrait fermement, ne supportant plus toute cette mascarade. Il s'agissait d'un rideau enveloppant tout sentiment susceptible de faire souffrir.

« _Mais l'amour est un sentiment qui ne peut être jugé à même niveau que les autres sentiments. Il est beaucoup plus complexe, douloureux. Et on ne peut pas généraliser des sentiments sans dire « sauf pour l'amour ». C'est impossible et totalement incompréhensible. L'amour rend fou, comme on dit_, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle eut une sensation de vertige en réalisant la « hauteur » – ou plutôt la profondeur – de ses sentiments. De ce sentiment.

« **Allison, regarde-moi.** »

Docile, la jeune femme leva la tête et croisa le regard furieux de sa frangine.

« **Dis-moi réellement ce que tu penses, sans me mentir.** »

Allison n'aimait pas ce ton autoritaire, ce ton qui exigeait quelque chose sans demander un avis quelconque. Ce timbre qui signifiait « je suis vraiment très en colère » ou encore « je n'en peux plus ».

« **Je ne sais pas quoi penser**, répondit-elle tout simplement. »

Elle lui demandait de ne pas mentir, et Allison obéissait sagement comme une bonne petite fille de famille.

**«**** Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?**** »**

**Allison ne répondit pas, refusant de répéter ses précédents propos – « il ne se passe strictement rien » – pour éviter qu'Ashley ne s'énerve. Cette dernière reformula ses propos avec plus de soin :**

**« ****Jusqu'où êtes vous allés ?**

**- On… c'est très compliqué… House a perdu ses clefs et… comme il ne savait pas où aller, il est venu chez moi…**

**- Vous habitez ensemble, si je comprends bien.**

**- Oui mais pas de manière sentimentale, on n'est pas ensemble. Je l'héberge. Parce qu'il n'a plus un sou pour une chambre d'hôtel et puis son seul ami n'est pas disponible. Pour le reste c'est trop risqué, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pense.**

**- Donc, c'est toi qu'il a choisi…** »

Le regard Ashley passa du bleu au noir profond. Allison connaissait déjà ses futures paroles. Elle voulut immédiatement se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite de cette phrase, ne pas prendre conscience de ce détail mais avec Ashley cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

« **… alors que tu es avec Chase.** »

Les poings d'Ashley se resserrèrent à tel point qu'ils devinrent blancs. La tension devenait de plus en plus insoutenable et Allison se préparait déjà à un ultimatum. Et elle subissait la même tension que sa sœur, mais ne l'avouait pas pour ne pas la blesser encore plus. Encore un ultimatum, comme elle le pensait.

« _En espérant que je ne fasse pas de crise d'angoisse, cette fois-ci…_

**- Ecoute, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça.**

**- Alors explique-moi ! J'ai tout mon temps. Sauf si je suis réellement malade, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires pour le moment. Si je vis mes derniers jours, je veux les vivre en sachant ce que vit ma sœur.** »

Allison préférait éviter d'aborder le sujet de ce « cancer » – puisqu'elle ignorait que le mystère régnait – et ne su pas quoi répondre. Leur cœur manqua un battement, leur âme se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité, même à une personne aussi proche.

« **Ashley.** »

Cette voix sérieuse et accentuée en disait plus long que ce simple nom.

« **Est-ce que tu aimes Chase ?** demanda Allison, ressentant les pulsations de son cœur, lui aussi en alerte.

**- Je…** »

Ashley tourna la tête, rouge de honte. Elles n'étaient pas sœur pour faire joli, après tout…

« **Ecoute… je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça mais… je l'héberge lui aussi. Il m'a trompé avec une femme qui travaille avec House, et puis il est partit sans donner de trace. House l'a su donc il en a profité pour venir chez moi. Sauf que Treize – la maîtresse de Chase – l'a quitté et maintenant j'héberge également Chase.** »

Elle laissa tout le temps nécessaire à sa jumelle pour qu'elle se remette de ce choc. Elle savait plus que n'importe qui ce que cela représentait. Un triangle, voire même un « carré » sentimental. Ashley aime Chase qui aime Allison qui aime House. N'importe quelle personne dirait que toute cette histoire est de la folie, que le mieux serait encore de… déménager. Mais Allison ne pouvait se faire à cette idée car le savoir trop loin relevait du supplice.

« _Je me demande quand même comment elle fait pour aimer Chase… En même temps elle n'est pas amoureuse de House donc ça peut être justifié…Encore heureux, puisque sinon on devra se faire la guerre. Après toutes ces années de complicité, je serais quand même capable de la détester simplement parce qu'il y a une raison cachée derrière. Un House, en quelque sorte. Enfin non, __le__ House._ »

Le temps passa et finalement, Ashley prit la parole, légèrement tremblante et hésitante.

« **Contente pour toi.**

**- Pourquoi donc ? Tu viens d'apprendre qu'il se la joue cocu et toi tu es contente ?**

**- Je suis contente pour toi, parce que d'une certaine manière, grâce à eux deux tu as pu passer quelques moments avec House.** »

Inconsciemment, les lèvres d'Allison s'étirèrent en un sourire bien distinct.

« **Tu feras tout pour ne jamais le détester, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui eh bien pas la peine de te moquer parce que si ****ton**** House te demande de te jeter par la fenêtre tu n'hésiterais pas !** »

Un seul détail dans cette phrase fit « tilt » dans la tête d'Allison.

« **Ce n'est pas ****mon**** House !** protesta-t-elle presque automatiquement.

**- Mais oui, cause toujours. Tu es folle de lui, avoue-le.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai…** déclara-t-elle en faisant une moue d'enfant. **Mais il n'empêche que ce n'est pas parce que je le veux qu'il est ****mon**** House !**

**- Tiens, et si j'allais le draguer un peu pour voir comment il est ?** »

Allison fit un bond et attrapa sa frangine par les bras – comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle ne comprit pas le sens de cette réaction – ou plutôt de ce réflexe – mais trouvait qu'elle réagissait beaucoup trop rapidement pour quelqu'un de « normal ».

« _Bah… L'amour n'est pas quelque chose de normal après tout…_pensa-t-elle pour se trouver une justification. »

Ashley remua un peu les bras, ce qui fit légèrement basculer Allison.

« **Hey, tu veux bien me lâcher ?** »

Allison referma son emprise avec plus de pugnacité.

« **T'inquiètes pas, je te le laisse ton House.**

- **Si jamais tu oses l'approcher dans un rayon inférieur à vingt mètres je rends la vie infernale à Treize pour qu'elle recouche avec Chase !** »

Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps – ce jeu les amusait – puis Allison se rassit pour finalement sourire à sa sœur, « comme au bon vieux temps ».

« **Je suis sûre qu'il se passe un petit quelque chose entre vous**, assura cette dernière.

**- Arrête, je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs…**

**- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ****concrètement**** qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?**

**- Non, c'est vrai mais… House n'aime pas dire ce qu'il ressent, en général… Il fait son dur mais au fond, il n'aime pas blesser ****profondément**** les gens.**

**- Et il ne dit pas non plus à la femme qu'il aime qu'il éprouve des sentiments en douce.**

**- Sauf que si ce n'est pas le cas j'espèrerai pour rien et je finirai en sanglots dans mon lit tous les soirs.** »

Ce bref souvenir de son passé leur fit faire une grimace presque simultanément.

« **Peut-être que ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je n'en sais rien, puisque je ne le connais pas vraiment**, dit Ashley. **Mais quoi que ce soit, il y a quelque chose. Il y a une certaine lueur dans ses yeux quand il te regarde, et pas avec moi. Alors soit il me déteste, soit il t'adore.**

**- Il ne peut pas… m'adorer ! C'est House, je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'aime personne !**

**- Oui mais tu n'es pas « n'importe qui », pour lui. Peut-être qu'il te considère comme une amie, une meilleure amie, une amante ou une fille aussi.**

**- Je refuse catégoriquement qu'il me considère comme sa fille ! Je préfère encore qu'il me déteste !**

**- Pourtant tu as l'âge d'être sa fille !**

**- Mais ça va pas non !** »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'énervait vraiment – sans le vouloir – et préféra se calmer. Elle se justifia avec une petite mimique boudeuse qui la rendait plus enfantine.

« **Allison, réellement… est-ce que tu n'as pas envie qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?**

**- Eh bien… je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais, alors j'essaie de ne pas y penser pour éviter les faux espoirs.**

**- S'il te plait… je veux savoir ce que tu penses.** »

Un silence dura pendant quelques minutes avant que la voix d'Allison s'élève dans la pièce :

« **J'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'on entretienne une relation personnelle…** »


	34. Confrontations embarrassantes

**Chapitre 34 : Confrontations embarrassantes**

« **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'occupais de la sœur de Cameron ?** »

Cette question sonna comme un reproche. Par mesure de sécurité - pour éviter de recevoir un quelconque objet dans la figure – Wilson décida de passer outre cette remarque.

« **House, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Mauvaise réponse, ici c'est ****moi**** qui pose les questions !** »

Manifestement, House s'énervait. Sa réputation de « je sais tout mieux que les autres et avant les autres » risquait de chahuter à cause de cette simple anomalie. Voyant que son « ami » ne fournissait aucune réponse, il releva sa canne qui tomba lourdement sur le bureau – tout cela accompagné d'un regard peu sympathique qui annonçait presque un meurtre.

« **Je l'ai reçue aujourd'hui**, répondit le cancérologue en essayant de justifier son action.

**Ce qui veut dire que tu as eu son dossier bien avant aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?** »

Wilson laissa échapper un ricanement bien audible. Un de ces ricanements qui signifie « tu t'es piégé ».

« **Tu ris ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?**

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne t'avoir rien dit au sujet d'Ashley. Ce qui t'énerve, c'est que je sois au courant de quelque chose qui concerne Cameron avant toi.**

**- N'importe quoi !** marmonna le diagnosticien. **Mais je suis réputé pour tout savoir à l'avance, alors oui, je suis énervé ! Parce que tu ne m'as rien dit sur Ashley !**

**- Elle présente certains symptômes qui pourraient mener à une maladie des articulations, mais il faut que je vérifie le cancer tout d'abord.**

**- Alors, elle n'a pas de cancer ?** demanda House avec une pointe d'espoir qui le terrifia presque.

_Cameron sera ravie de cette nouvelle ! __Les__ Cameron seront ravies de cette nouvelle !_ »

Wilson ouvrit un tiroir, fouilla dans les dossiers et en tira un qu'il tendit à House.

« **C'est le dossier d'Ashley Cameron ?** demanda-t-il en le saisissant.

**- Je l'ai depuis deux jours.**

**- Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?**

**- Je ne pensais pas que la vie personnelle de Cameron avait un tel intérêt à tes yeux !** »

House, tenant fermement le dossier entre ses mains, serrant sa canne de l'autre, sortit de la salle avec précipitation.

***

Ashley élargit son sourire – déjà présent avant – suite à la phrase d'Allison. Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, cela faisait toujours plaisir à entendre.

« **Eh bien tu vois, c'était pas si difficile de l'avouer !** lui dit-elle tout sourire.

**- Mais toi tu ne voulais pas que je dise ça, au départ, tu voulais que je dise que House m'aime ! ****se défendit-elle.**

**- Tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas ?**

**- Non, il ne m'aime pas, j'en suis sûre et certaine.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ?** »

Là, Allison n'avait pas réfléchi à cette question. En toute vitesse, elle chercha une réponse qu'elle finit par trouver :

« **Je lui ai avoué il y a quelques jours mon amour et… il ne m'a pas répondu. Et quand je dis « rien », je dis aucun petit signe ou aucun petit sous-entendu.**

**- Tu vois, il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il ne t'aime pas !**

**- Sauf que s'il m'aimait vraiment, il me l'aurait dit, non ? Par simple logique…** »

Ashley fronça un sourcil, ne comprenant plus très bien sa sœur.

« **Pardon ? « par simple logique » ? Je ne crois pas que House soit logique et j****e ne crois pas non plus qu'il soit du genre à prendre les choses à la légère, je me trompe ?** »

Allison fit la moue, déçue par elle-même.

« _Et moi qui pensais qu'elle mordrait à l'hameçon…Finalement, elle aurait vraiment dû faire détective… Même si ce n'est pas si dur que ça de cerner House comme un sale con irrationnel…Je suis la seule à le voir rationnel d'ailleurs. La raison, toujours la raison. Moi aussi j'ai mes raisons !_

**- C'est le seul argument que tu as à me proposer ? ****insista Ashley.**

**- Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, un point c'est tout.**

**- Quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ?**

**- … Il y a cinq ans…** »

Elles rirent une seconde fois, toutes les deux, mais House entra ce qui interrompit leur conversation.

« _Ah il est là ! Tiens, sa chemise est descendue de trois boutons… Je vois un bout de sa clavicule d'ailleurs… Quand je pense que j'ai déjà caressé sa clavicule je me dégoûte de ne pas être plus heureuse ! Oups, il me regarde… Ah ces yeux…Pourquoi il me dévisage comme ça ? Qu'on ne me dise pas que je suis rouge ?_

Malheureusement pour elle, elle devint rouge comme une pivoine.

« **Je vois que vous étiez en train de parler d'une chose bien intéressante…** commenta-t-il en remarquant un visage écarlate à quelques mètres. »

Ashley ne pu s'empêcher de sourire – elle reconnaissait bien là sa frangine, et la venue de House la soulageait sans vraiment le vouloir. Plutôt soulagée pour sa sœur.

« **Allez, racontez-moi tout ! **dit-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous raconte, au juste ? **demanda Allison.

**- Eh bien… sur quel site pornographique vous êtes allé, vu vos joues…**

**- House ! **s'écria-t-elle.

**- Ben quoi ? Généralement les joues rouges sont significatives d'une pensée érotiquement chargée. Me serais-je finalement trompé ?**

- **Oui, on parlait de vous****. En ce qui concerne les pensées érotiques, je pense qu'il faut voir avec Allison… **avoua Ashley sans aucune gêne.

**- Ashley !** hurla ladite sœur.

**- Quoi ? Il fallait que je me taise ?**

**- Inutile, j'ai compris que chez votre jumelle, les joues rouges signifient qu'elle pense à moi…** confessa House d'un air sarcastique. »

Allison exerça une pression sur le matelas, sans vraiment le réaliser.

« _Et zut ! Maintenant elle va me faire toute une théorie sur sa phrase… Et puis qu'elle idée de lui dire qu'on parlait de lui, aussi…_ pensa-t-elle. _Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle me complique la vie ? Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, non ? Et puis elle n'arrive même pas à sortir avec Chase qui est bien plus facile que House… Qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires !_ »

House alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la malade, et inconsciemment les doigts de cette dernière se décontractèrent. Elle se sentait apaisée, soulagée de tout poids qu'elle devait relever pour ne pas tomber dans la dépression.

**« ****Je vois que j'ai un effet de calmant, tant mieux…** dit-il, moqueur.

_Mais il va s'arrêter de faire des remarques pareilles ? Oups, je crois que je suis en train de rougir…Non, c'est sûr, je rougis. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il me regarde comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? _ »

Elle tenta de soutenir son regard mais elle tourna les yeux et perçut le sourire de sa sœur. Son pouls s'accéléra brutalement.

« _Elle ne va pas me lâcher avec ça, c'est sûr… Je suis certaine que House veut ma mort, d'une manière ou d'une autre !_ »

A présent, House fixait longuement Ashley, comme s'agissant d'une nouvelle énigme. Il observait tous ses traits, toutes ses expressions en essayant de voir à quel point elle était proche d'Allison – si ce n'était qu'elles se ressemblaient comme des jumelles et qu'elles l'étaient.

« _Mais pourquoi je ne sais pas qu'elle avait une sœur ? Je savais juste qu'elle n'était pas fille unique, c'est vrai qu'elle me la déjà dit il y a… waw, au moins cinq ans. Mais je lui ai déjà dit que j'étais fils unique…Il y a tout aussi longtemps ! Mais des jumelles… Comment j'ai pu passer à côté ? Quand une femme a une jumelle on le sait souvent puisqu'elles ne savent parler que de ça…_pensa-t-il. »

Son regard se renforça sur la jumelle.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Rien du tout. Vous m'avez fait la même chose, je vous rappelle.** »

Elle sourit, puis vint s'asseoir à sa gauche. Allison, qui était à la droite de House, se crispa mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. Ce qui lui plut encore moins fut que House avait la tête tournée vers Ashley, et ne démordait pas.

« **Je crois que vous essayez de percer les gens simplement en les regardant**, dit Ashley.

**- Et ça se révèle souvent très efficace. Vous ne faites pas de même ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir quand vous êtes arrivée.**

**- On peut dire que ça dépend des gens. Parce que chez certaines personnes, il faut chercher beaucoup plus loin que des regards ou des paroles. Il faut chercher dans les pensées, dans une chose qui n'existe pas et pour les connaître il faut en savoir long sur la personne en question.**

**- Sauf que je me fiche totalement des gens, leur vie m'importe. Je ne veux pas savoir à quelle heure ils se lèvent, si leur femme est fidèle ou pas, s'ils aiment les brocolis et je ne veux même pas savoir s'ils m'aiment !**** »**

**Cameron s'empourpra sans s'en apercevoir, mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte.**

**« ****_Comme si beaucoup de gens pouvaient l'aimer aussi… Je suis sûrement unique au monde simplement pour ça !_**

**«**** Il n'y a pas une seule personne à qui vous tenez, dans ce monde bien vaste ?** demanda Ashley. »

Le pouls de Cameron s'accéléra quand elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes si oui, il l'aimait. Mais il ne releva pas, se contentant de l'observer encore et encore. Allison laissa tomber.

« _Je dois arrêter d'y penser. Il ne m'aime pas, même si tout ce qu'Ashley dit est en parti vrai, ça marcherait pour n'importe qui de normal et House ne l'est pas… _»

Ashley n'abandonna pas quand elle su qu'il ne répondrait pas si facilement. Elle décida d'employer les moyens forts si nécessaire.

« **Il n'y a pas une seule personne sur Terre à qui vous tenez ? Ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé de vous demander comment vous feriez pour vivre si une personne de votre entourage venait à disparaître ?** »

Le cœur de House se mit à battre la chamade. Il se souvenait parfaitement s'être posé ces questions. Mais jamais il ne pensait être confronté à ce genre d'épreuve. Jamais il n'osait se l'avouer.

« **Une perte est l'une de choses les plus difficiles à vivre…** insista-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Allison.

**- Arrête ça tout de suite !** lança cette dernière. »

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, voulant écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Mais justement, elle ne savait pas que dire.

« _Elle sait que je n'aime pas qu'on parle de mon passé…Et elle ose y faire référence, je n'y crois pas ! _pensa-t-elle. _Et House qui semble comprendre mon malaise… Tout ça me rend dingue !_

_Elle n'aime donc pas que l'on parle de son passé ? Pourtant elle m'en a parlé presque sans problèmes…_ pensa-t-il. _Et en plus elle semble gênée du fait que j'ai compris. Ah je la rend dingue._ »

Ashley se leva et se pointa devant sa sœur, lui souriant. Elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« **Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû… Je suis désolée.** »

Allison baissa le regard, honteuse d'imposer ce genre d'excuse à sa frangine mais ne répondit rien. House saisit sa main discrètement – mais pas assez pour qu'Ashley passe à côté. Inconsciemment elle sourit, heureuse de voir que même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il tenait à Allison.  
House se retourna vers Ashley et elle remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux avait changée. Il semblait plus… convivial – même si le mot n'était pas juste. L'hostilité qu'il éprouvait envers elle n'existait plus. Elle ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui le prenait, ses motivations et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était loin de le cerner en réalité.

« **Il faudrait mieux ne pas trop la chamboulée pour le moment**, lui dit-il, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point elle était bouleversée.

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Disons qu'elle a fait une crise d'angoisse… assez facilement et nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi.**

**- Si, on sait pourquoi**, marmonna Allison. »

House serra sa main plus fortement. Elle aimait savoir qu'il la réconforter, mais dans ce cas-là, ce geste se présentait plutôt comme du stress, de la peur…

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ? Il me donne l'occasion d'être tranquille mais je ne saisis pas cette chance ? Juste parce que c'est __lui__ qui me laisse cette chance et pas moi-même ? On peut me dire qu'il me fait un drôle d'effet !_ se dit-elle.

_Elle ne se plaindra pas si ça sœur lui colle aux basques pour tout savoir, ou autre chose d'ailleurs… Enfin, peut-être qu'elles se confient pas mal de secrets, contrairement aux apparences…Elles ont l'air assez proches. Enfin, c'est normal puisqu'elles sont jumelles après tout !_ se dit-il. »

Ashley elle, fit les yeux ronds. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le docteur Wilson – qui semblait respectueux, attentionné, calme et sincère – puisse lui avoir menti. Elle avait bien plus confiance en sa jumelle qu'en quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers de brefs discours de ladite jumelle.

« **Et… pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une crise d'angoisse ? **demanda-t-elle à moitié perdue dans ses pensées.

**- Eh bien… hum… on parlait de House et…**

**- C'est sûr que tu es tellement folle de lui qu'un rien te ferait tout faire.** »

Elle rougit brutalement. Elle savait que sa sœur prenait tout à la légère, et ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler sa crise. Elle opta pour la manière la plus simple :

« **Wilson m'avait demandé si j'aimais House et puis j'ai fait une crise…**

**- Tu fais une crise simplement parce qu'on te pose une question ? Ton état s'aggrave vraiment ma pauvre !**

**- Mais… c'est pourtant pour cela… que j'ai fait cette crise. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais pourtant c'est la vérité, je l'ai ressenti.** »

Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait que ses propos perdaient du sens, que tout s'emmêlaient mais à dire vrai elle s'embrouillait toute seule. La seule chose dont elle était certaine était la main de House serrant la sienne avec pugnacité.

« _Je lui fais subir une pression énorme et je lui dis que je ne peux pas répondre à son amour, j'imagine que oui, elle a de bonnes raisons de faire une crise de panique…Et je sais que c'est le genre de personne à se faire des faux espoirs, jusque là je n'ai pas de doute. Mais pourtant on ne peut pas dire que cette crise soit justifiée, car c'est de __ma__ faute. Elle n'y est pour rien, et encore, je la fais souffrir…_ pensa House. »

Dans l'immédiat, il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Pour ne pas la voir pleurer ou pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Mais il ne savait que faire exactement et il ne voulait pas manquer de tact, de délicatesse. Il remarqua qu'Ashley la consoler aussi, en lui caressant doucement l'épaule.

« _Allison__ Cameron a de la chance d'avoir une sœur pareille… elle a de la chance d'avoir une sœur, aussi. Je l'imagine mal seule, sans l'aide de personne autour…Et si personne n'était autour d'elle, elle se jetterait par la fenêtre ! Non, je l'en empêcherais. Parce que je sais que si je devrais un jour la perdre, je ne le prendrais certainement pas bien_,pensait-il. »

Il perçut le petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres d'Ashley.

« _Je prie le ciel pour la première fois de ma vie en espérant qu'elle ne lit pas dans les pensées ! _pensa-t-elle. »

Seulement il se disait que s'il s'agissait réellement de cela, elle devrait rire de sa pensée – ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

« **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?** demanda-t-il, pris de curiosité. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, mais le sourire ne diminua pas pour autant. Elle ne changea pas son expression, si ce n'est qu'elle semblait encore plus heureuse de face.

« **Je me disais juste qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous à ses côtés**, avoua Ashley.

**- Euh… ça, c'est ce que je pensais de vous…** répondit-il, assez gêné de s'engager sur ce terrain là. »

Allison essayait de se faire toute petite. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir trop chanceuse par rapport aux autres, elle ne voulait pas attirer la jalousie ou même être enviée d'une façon quelconque. Elle voulait vivre normalement, même en sachant qu'une vie avec House était loin d'être normale sur n'importe quel point de vu.

Ne résistant plus vraiment à ses propres envies, et ne ressentant pas le besoin de se cacher devant Ashley, House passa son bras autour de la taille d'Allison – qui devint immédiatement rouge. Il se mit à rire en voyant le visage écarlate de la jeune femme, ce qui n'eut pas le don de la rassurer. Ashley, elle, se contentait d'élargir son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tellement elle était heureuse de voir sa sœur ainsi – non pas par méchanceté, mais plutôt car sa jumelle ne changera jamais.

« **Ce n'est pas drôle !** se défendit la pivoine.

**- Si, ça l'est !** la contredit Ashley.

_Allez, tout le monde me trouve drôle parce que je suis toujours rouge… génial !_ pensa Allison.

**- Ce n'est pas drôle…** murmura-t-elle. »

Seul House l'entendit. Il fit glisser sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme pour lui caresser les cheveux gentiment.

« **On vous aime comme ça**, lui dit-il en essayant de mettre une pointe ironique dans sa voix. »

Pointe ironique ou pas, elle s'empourpra de plus belle.

« **Waw, on vous a mit un fer à repasser sur les joues !** la taquina-t-il. »

Elle serra les dents, résistant elle-même à l'envie de rire tellement elle se sentait ridicule. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre.

« _Si c'est un vase qui contient l'amour, ledit vase déborderait très certainement…_ songea-t-elle, fière de sa magnifique métaphore. »

Pour tenter de cacher sa gêne, Allison essaya la technique de « l'enfant qui boude » en se tournant et en faisant la moue.

« **Allison, je ne te croyais plus si jeune !** dit sa sœur, riant aux éclats.

**- Je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge…** répliqua-t-elle. »

House, lui, souriait pour plutôt montrer que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Même si personne ne le lui avait dit, il devinait qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps.

« **Je ne savais pas que House aimait quand tu faisais la gamine…** dit Ashley.

**- Hey ! Mais n'importe quoi, toi !** »

Allison devint écarlate et House fronça un sourcil pour montrer qu'il ne comprenait plus.

« **Allison serait prête à tout pour vous plaire, donc si elle fait la gamine j'en déduis que vous aimez ça**, expliqua Ashley. »

House soupira, exaspéré par le comportement des jumelles.

« **Je préfère quand elle est rouge et gênée. C'est mignon**, avoua-t-il. »

Instantanément, les joues d'Allison devinrent pourpres.

« **Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je disais, elle serait prête à tout pour vous plaire !** insista Ashley.

**- Mais… c'est gênant de vous entendre parler de moi là !** se défendit la sœur. »

House la contempla, elle, rouge avec une petite moue embarrassée. Il tenait ses propos en disant qu'il la trouvée craquante ainsi. Il approcha légèrement son visage vers elle.

« **Allons, Allison, vous savez que quoiqu'il arrive je vous adore.** »


	35. Rester sincère

**Chapitre 35 : Rester sincère**

Le cœur de Cameron se mit à battre la chamade, et son visage devint écarlate. Elle se crispa presque automatiquement.

« **Vous allez bien ?** s'inquiéta House. »

Il vit qu'elle serrait les dents et que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« _Il m'a… appelée Allison… et m'a dit qu'il m'adorait…_ pensa-t-elle sans pour autant réaliser. »

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ceci. Sans le vouloir, il lui avait donné de nouveaux faux espoirs et l'avait fait souffrir.

« **Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé…** »

Ashley décida de sortir, les laissant seuls.

« **Allez, regardez-moi…** supplia-t-il. »

Elle ne daigna pas se retourner et il décida de lui prendre le visage et de le faire tourner. Elle pleurait, sans s'arrêter. Il alla même à croire qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle souffrait.

« _Rien qu'une seule phrase dans le but d'être comique peut la faire souffrir… Et elle m'aime, moi, malgré tout ceci._ »

Il lui posa un bref baiser au coin des lèvres, et Allison le regarda avec incompréhension. Une pointe d'humour ne pouvait jamais être accompagnée de quelque chose de sérieux, pas dans le cas de House.

« **Je suis désolé…** souffla-t-il. »

Il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa une seconde fois, plus longtemps. Quand il se retira, elle lui prit le visage pour l'empêcher de réitérer son geste.

« **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Il prit les deux mains de la jeune femme et les retira pour lui capturer les lèvres. Une de ses mains tenait celles d'Allison tandis que l'autre accrochait son visage pour ne pas qu'ils se séparent. Mais cette étreinte ne fut pas indestructible puisqu'elle réussit à le repousser.

« **Mais pourquoi refusez-vous ?** s'offusqua-t-il.

**- Je veux une réponse ! Pourquoi ?**

**- Mais pourquoi quoi ? Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il y a tant de questions sans réponses !** »

Elle soutint son regard, sincère et sûre d'elle.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous occupez de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas seule et misérable ?**

**- Simplement parce que ce n'est pas mon genre.**

**- Ah oui ? C'est vrai, le House qu'on connaît tous est du genre à s'occuper de toutes les pauvres personnes mal en point…**

**- Mais vous n'êtes pas toutes les personnes !** »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir. Mais elle savait qu'elle prenait cette phrase en pleine figure et qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

« _Alors ça y est ? Il a décidé de me faire souffrir ? Il me sort des phrases comme ça puis il va finalement m'écouter et me laisser seule ?_ »

Il lui caressa lentement la joue, la rassurant.

« **Je…** »

Il ne savait que dire. Il n'était jamais confronté à ce genre de situation, il ne connaissait pas les mots justes, les mots qui rassurent.

« _Et pourtant mes mots ont bien plus d'impact que ceux de quiconque…_ »

Il ignorait une autre chose dans sa façon de s'exprimer. Un seul mot pouvait en représenter des millions pour elle. Elle pourrait tergiverser sur ledit mot pendant des heures et des heures pour y déceler un sens. Parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose en ce moment même – l'entendre. Entendre sa voix, une voix qui la rassure malgré tout.

« _Dites-moi quelque chose… n'importe quoi…_ »

La seule chose qu'elle entendait fut malheureusement son souffle. Elle ne pouvait dire à qui ce son appartenait, mais seulement que ce souffle battait les records. Elle entendait également son propre pouls, à travers chacune des parties de son corps. Et elle voulait le sentir à travers son corps à lui aussi.

« _Je ne peux pas me contenter du plus moindre…_ »

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées il l'embrassa. Il ne justifiait jamais ses actes, ou du moins il n'avouait jamais ses justifications. Seuls ces baisers restaient sans réponse.

« _Je ne peux pas la soulager autrement…_ »

Bien qu'il n'y croyait que très peu, il pensait que la raison même de ces baisers était seulement de rassurer. De la rassurer, elle et personne d'autre.

« _Elle est la seule femme qui me désire autant…_ »

Il sentait toujours sa bouche contre la sienne mais pourtant elle l'avait repoussé. Encore une fois. Il appréciait de moins en moins ce fait. Ce fait d'être repoussé, de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'osait pas se représenter la souffrance de la jeune femme.

« _Je me hais… je hais mes principes… à cause d'eux je me hais, simplement parce que je regrette…_ »

Il sentit un nœud se formait dans son ventre.

« _Et malgré tout ça, je ne l'aime pas ?_ »

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Son cœur manqua un battement, réalisant qu'il n'était pas l'auteur de ce baiser à présent débuté. Elle se blottissait totalement dans ses bras, comme rendant les armes tandis que lui sortait la grosse artillerie. Il profitait, profiter de cette faiblesse pour réaliser ses fantasmes. Et réciproquement. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre pour se satisfaire, et sans se rendre compte cet échange devenait mutuel. Ils se satisfaisaient mutuellement, et cette étreinte le démontrait parfaitement. Ils finirent pas se séparer, même si leur regard ne le permettait pas.

« **Pourquoi ?** »

Sans le vouloir il se mit à sourire. Sans le vouloir, sans le comprendre, sans le savoir. Il souriait, simplement parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas.

« **C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé…** se défendit-il.

**- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas repoussé ?** »

Son sourire s'élargit, à en dire qu'il était ravi de ces questions.

« _Il… il est encore plus magnifique quand il sourit… comme ça…_ »

Elle posa un prompt baiser sur ce sourire qui se révélait contagieux.

« **En réalité, je me fiche totalement des réponses…** avoua-t-elle. »

Leur sourire se joignit pour former un magnifique baiser enflammé. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même le sens de sa phrase, mais elle savait que le plus important en ce moment même, c'était lui. Lui, uniquement lui. Personne d'autre, aucun autre sentiment… Seulement cet homme qu'elle embrassait depuis quelques minutes avec passion pour le simple plaisir de l'embrasser. Le plaisir de le savoir si proche d'elle, et réciproquement.

« **Mais moi, je ne m'en fiche pas…** murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. »

Elle recula légèrement son visage pour le regarder fixement dans les yeux, demandant des explications.

« **Les questions ont toujours des réponses, il suffit de chercher. On se pose des questions, on trouvera des réponses**, développa-t-il.

**- Mais je n'ai pas de réponse ! Et vous non plus, d'ailleurs…**

**- Comme je l'ai dit… on trouvera ! Je veux des réponses, ce n'est pas mon genre d'abandonner. **

**- Oui mais…** »

Il l'embrassa pour interrompre sa phrase, mais elle persista :

« **… vous aviez raison, je ne peux pas me contenter d'une simple relation professionnelle.** »

Il se figea net, analysant la phrase sous tous ses angles. Il la digérait lentement pendant qu'Allison cherchait que faire. Elle lui posa quelques baisers sur les lèvres puis elle entendit cette voix rocailleuse :

« **Vous voulez une vraie relation avec moi ?** »

Elle reçut cette phrase comme un coup. Les mots en eux-mêmes lui faisaient mal. Quelques gouttes perlèrent sur ses joues et finirent sur la chemise de House.

« **Vous venez tout juste de le réaliser, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui… mais… pourtant je le sais… je le sais depuis longtemps seulement… j'ai peur…** »

Il la serra dans ses bras – pour le réconfort – et lui caressa les cheveux – pour le plaisir.

« **Vous… ne voulez pas entretenir une vraie relation…** suffoqua-t-elle.

**- Je n'en suis pas capable, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.**

**- Non, je ne le sais pas… parce qu'on n'a rien essayé jusqu'à présent…** »

Il la poussa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« **Cameron, je ne suis pas un homme pour vous…**

**- Et comment voulez-vous le savoir ? On dit « il faut le voir pour le croire », on ne pourrait pas… dire « il faut essayer pour l'affirmer » ?** »

Il se mit à rire silencieusement, ne tenant pas spécialement à la blesser. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas du tout la blesser ni la vexer.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez drôle ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Je me disais juste que… vous êtes nulle pour faire des proverbes…** »

Il la contempla, elle, avec ses petites joues rosées mais ce sourire chaleureux. Cette chaleur… elle lui apportait une certaine chaleur rassurante et apaisante qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« _Elle est vraiment trop mignonne… Ça, au moins, je peux me l'avouer…_ »

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue mais ne l'embrassa pas pour autant. Il constata que son visage se réchauffait.

« _Je lui apporte une chaleur physique, au moins…_ »

Elle se tourna légèrement de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se croisent.

« **Même si mes proverbes ne sont pas terribles, peut-on vraiment affirmer qu'ils soient faux ?** susurra-t-elle. »

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement leur apportant plaisir, incompréhension et mélancolie. Ils aimaient ce contact, cette tension. Ils ne comprenaient pas les raisons de ce bonheur. Ils savaient que jamais ils n'obtiendraient quelque chose de plus concret.

« **Ils le seront tant que nous n'aurons pas de réponses…** »

Il posa ses lèvres sur son nez, comme il le ferait avec un enfant. Elle ria, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais il s'en contreficha. Il se contrefichait un peu de tout, maintenant. Son esprit bouleversé se posait davantage de questions.

« _Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il lui faut, mais… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, je ne veux pas qu'elle aille vers Chase…_ »

Elle lui caressa le cou doucement, puis sa barbe. Elle le contemplait, parce qu'elle l'aimait, sans commune mesure. Elle voulait le connaître, et qu'il la connaisse également.

« **J'ai mes réponses**, lui dit-elle. »

La respiration de House ralentit, au point de ne plus être repérable. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas – elle connaissait ce choc. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras et huma son odeur.

« **Je vous aime…** »

Il sourit. Il était sûr qu'elle lui sortirait une chose de ce genre.

« **Ce n'est pas une réponse, mais une conclusion**, la taquina-t-il.

**- Non.** »

Il la regarda plus profondément. Elle semblait sérieuse et sincère, rien de la Cameron amoureuse qu'il connaissait habituellement.

« **Si je disais, par exemple, « je vous déteste », vous pourriez dire que c'est une conclusion. Mais par si je vous dis que je vous aime.**

**- Et pourquoi donc ? Selon vous, l'amour est plus fort que tout ?**

**- L'amour n'est pas un sentiment comme les autres. Il est bien plus compliqué, irrationnel, douloureux mais agréable en même temps… Et il peut également être une réponse. J'aime votre contact parce que je vous aime, j'aime être près de vous parce que je vous aime, j'aime rester dans vos bras parce que je vous aime…** »

Elle arrêta là son énumération en constatant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus.

« **Pourquoi vous m'aimez ?** »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure – elle redoutait cette question. Elle n'osait pas lui avouer à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet, n'osait pas lui dire où tout cela avait commencé… Mais il avait raison.

« **Je vous aime parce que…** »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, marquant le début d'un long discours.

« **Parce que… vous avez été le seul à voir plus loin que les premières apparences. Vous n'avez pas chercher à vous simplifier, vous compliquez les choses mais de manières rationnelles. Vous avez beau être un sale con, un traître, un égoïste, et j'en passe… vous n'en restez pas moins drôle, charmant, compréhensif car oui, vous êtes compréhensif. Car si vous ne l'étiez pas, vous ne serez jamais ici avec moi. Vous ne l'acceptez peut-être pas, vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais oui, vous êtes compréhensif. Et sensible. Car vous m'avez empêché de coucher avec Chase, en prétextant que cela me ferait trop souffrir. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous agissez pareillement, mais vous m'empêchez de souffrir. Grâce à vous je me sens toujours mieux. Et toute ma bonne humeur peut s'enlever simplement en vous voyant en manque, en vous voyant souffrir… et j'en suis au point que maintenant, je souffre simplement quand vous n'êtes plus là. Oui, vous trouverez peut-être ça exagéré mais… vous êtes ma drogue. Je me sens bien en votre présence, vous m'apaisez, me soulager. Mais quand vous partez, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose manque autour de moi, je me sens moins privée de plusieurs choses. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je vous aime.** »

Il écoutait son récit avec attention, ne voulant pas l'interrompre et cherchant à comprendre chacun de ses mots avec précision. Il avait l'impression de voir les choses sous un point de vu différent, et de ce dit point de vu, tout semblait clair. Elle ne se trompait pas, loin de là, elle voyait juste depuis le tout début. Alors que lui faisait du sur-place sans trouver de réponse. Il vit qu'elle souriait et l'embrassa promptement – bien qu'avec envie.

« **C'était votre récompense de m'avoir tout décrit.** »

Elle rougit, naturellement. Elle ne pensait seulement pas que ce sentiment de remerciement allait bien plus loin que cela.

« **Maintenant, c'est à vous de me donner des réponses**, dit-elle. »

Il soupira, riant en même temps.

« **Je ne sais même pas à quoi je dois répondre…** »

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la laissa commencer le baiser, mais elle « refusa ». Elle restait immobile. Il débuta donc le baiser et elle se laissa faire, le laissa diriger toutes ses envies. Il passa ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Une main se posa sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre caressait ses cheveux blonds pour la énième fois. Mais elle, elle restait ses deux mains sur ce torse qu'elle aimait tant, se laissant embrassée avec passion. Elle se donnait presque à lui, mais l'idée ne concordait pas. Loin de là. Il réalisa le sens de la question en même temps qu'il se sépara d'elle pour lui fournir une réponse, ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres des siennes.

« **Je suis sincère quand je vous embrasse…** »


	36. Vie close

**Chapitre 36 : Vie close**

Allison sentit une larme perlait le long de sa joue, mais aucune autre ne suivit. Une seule larme, unique, descendant une petite fossette rosée. House eut droit à un magnifique sourire mais intérieurement, il se perdait dans ses pensées. Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Il espérait qu'elle agisse pour lui.

« _Mais je ne peux pas toujours exiger que quelqu'un fasse les choses à ma place…_pensa-t-il. »

Il serra les poings, comme si cela voulait dire « prendre son courage à deux mains » ou « avoir sa vie entre ses mains » mais pourtant rien ne qualifiait vraiment cette sensation léthargique qu'il ressentait.

« **Alors embrassez-moi !** dit-elle en riant. »

Il ne se fit pas attendre. Il posa son index sur la larme avant de prendre ce magnifique visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser passionnément. Allison lui passa une main sur la nuque tandis que l'autre s'acheminait vers les boutons de sa chemise. Peut-être par réflexe, il se sépara d'elle. Intérieurement, des tonnes de remarques cyniques étaient prêtes à être servies, depuis longtemps, mais il s'abstint en voyant la mine déçue de la jeune femme :

« **Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de faire ****ça**** maintenant ?** demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie mélangée à de l'humour.

**- Malheureusement nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôpital…** répondit-elle avec toute la mélancolie du monde feinte.

_Mais s'il répondait vraiment à mes avances, peut-être que je ne refuserais pas une petite « séance »… Ou plutôt je ne refuserais pas tout court !_ »

Elle se mit à rougir instantanément. Il l'observa s'empourprer toute seule avant de murmurer :

« **Petite perverse…** »

Il sourit avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse, puis qu'il l'embrasse, ainsi de suite jusqu'à donner un baiser qui dura quelques minutes. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Allison détachait soigneusement chaque bouton de la chemise de House, pour finalement laisser son torse à découvrir. Elle posa une main dessus, appréciant tout « simplement » ce contact mais interrompit le baiser.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

Elle fixa son torse, nu, avec envie et posa son visage dessus. Elle entendit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle remercia d'ailleurs ce cœur, qui donnait vie à cet homme qu'elle aimait maintenant presque plus que tout.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** répéta-t-il. »

Elle se détacha de lui et plongea directement dans ses yeux bleus. Il lui donna un prompt baiser avant de prolonger ce « contact visuel » qui semblait vouloir durer. Et qui pouvait durer pour l'éternité si le temps ne passait pas – mais en ce moment, le temps, ils s'en fichaient totalement.

« **J'ai chaud…** avoua-t-elle avec les joues écarlates – ce qui pouvait parfaitement démontrer qu'elle ne mentait pas. Qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. »

Il ria, doucement, masquant mal sa gêne. Il voulait rire, là, maintenant, avec elle. Parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait la faire rire et réciproquement. Il voulait devenir euphorique, car seule la joie pouvait masquer son embarras et sa mélancolie. Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire fendit son visage et fut aussitôt embrassé par la jeune femme.

« **Eh bien, ça devient une habitude…** commenta-t-il quand ils se furent retirés.

**- En toute sincérité, ça ne me dérangerait pas…** »

Il crut voir briller les yeux de la jeune femme. Il en était à présent sûr et certain – bien qu'il ne l'était bien avant : elle restait accroc à lui. Dans le sens littéral. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui sans cesse, et d'être extatique à chaque mouvement entrepris.

« _Toute une religion…_ pensèrent-ils en souriant intérieurement.

_Et c'est quand la troisième épreuve de ma religion ? Le fameux « lit » ? Oh mince, je crois que je suis en train de rougir…_ pensa-t-elle toute seule.»

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras – pour cacher son embarras – et reposa sa tête contre le torse de House.

« **Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous avez chaud ?** demanda-t-il avec amusement, ayant compris qu'elle rougissait comme une pivoine.

**- Hum…** »

Elle chercha une bonne réplique, toute fraîche qu'elle pouvait lui servir. Seulement elle ne trouva pas et pensa qu'il était idiot de vouloir lui répondre. Elle lui posa un baiser, bref mais bien présent, sur la clavicule.

« **Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas chaud parce que vous êtes… ****excitée**** ?** insista-t-il en soulignant bien le dernier mot.

**- Hum…** »

Là non plus, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle préférait le laisser mijoter ses fantasmes – puisqu'elle aussi faisait bouillir les siens.

Il fit relever le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde. La première chose qu'il constata fut les rougeurs au niveau des joues, et pourtant cela ne l'étonna pas. Il en allait même à trouver cela « mignon »… Il embrassa la joue gauche d'Allison ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de la rendre moins pourpre. Ne comprenant pas sa soudaine envie, elle se rua totalement dans les bras du néphrologue pour l'embrasser – un long baiser qui ne se pressa pas pour s'arrêter. Il finit tout de même par la repousser, bien qu'intérieurement il ne voulait pas.

« **Vous avez cette fichue manie de ne pas me laisser respirer !** dit-il en suffoquant. »

Ils se rappelèrent, en harmonie, leur petite embrassade sous la neige.

« _A savoir qui est-ce qui veut tuer l'autre ! _pensa-t-elle.

_Qu'on ne me dise plus que je veux la tuer ! Ah, personne ne me l'a dit…_pensa-t-il. »

Elle le regarda mais ses yeux hésitaient entre la peine et la gourmandise. Finalement ils optèrent pour la gourmandise et House ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il remarqua également qu'elle était totalement au-dessus de lui.

« **Ah j'ai compris ! En fait vous êtes une vraie perverse…** murmura-t-il.

**- J'imagine que ça vous plairait !** répliqua-t-il en essayant de mettre le plus de plaisanterie dans sa phrase – en son for intérieur elle espérait réellement que ça lui plaise.

**- Hum… Votre sœur a dit que vous aimez faire tout ce que je veux… simplement pour me draguer. Si je veux que vous vous transformiez subitement en une perverse détraquée, vous le faites ?** »

Elle se releva brusquement et se rassit normalement sur son lit. House étant toujours allongé, elle en profita pour mieux observer son corps mais il ne lui laissa pas ce loisir trop longtemps, puisqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« **N'écoutez jamais ma sœur, elle ne sait que raconter des bêtises.**

**- Bah, ses bêtises valent-elles les vôtres ? Là c'est une question à laquelle personne n'aura de réponses… **»

Elle le frappa doucement l'épaule – façon de le taquiner – et il lui sourit, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi encore une fois. Il se sentait étrangement rayonnant à ses côtés. Elle le faisait pratiquement rayonner, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle l'apprenne. A ce qu'elle apprenne toutes ces belles considérations spécialement préparées pour elle.

Il vit une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard de l'immunologiste. Elle semblait ailleurs, totalement déconnectée du monde. Si subitement… elle réfléchissait, dans son petit monde – où seul House y avait accès s'il le désirait.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda-t-il.

_C'est la troisième fois qu'il me demande ça en moins d'une demi-heure…_ constata-t-elle. _Il bat les records… mais je ne comprends jamais pourquoi il me demande des réponses qu'il connaisse déjà. En même temps je fais exactement pareil, j'ai juste… envie d'entendre des choses, et non pas les deviner, surtout quand il s'agit de __lui__._ »

Elle se retourna vers lui, tentant de masquer ses joues rouges en se concentrant fixement sur ses yeux. Elle voulait le faire craquer simplement du regard, comme lui le faisait inconsciemment et pourtant très souvent.

« _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cède jamais quand je le regarde mais que moi je tombe littéralement au sol quand il me fixe ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je l'aime._ »

Elle se mit à rire intérieurement. Elle espérait que jamais, au plus grand jamais, il ne parvienne à lire dans ses pensées – elle serait prise pour une folle, si jamais il réalisait cet exploit.

« _Personne ne peut lire dans les pensées, il faut que j'arrête de me tracasser avec ça ! On me regarderait de travers si quelqu'un avait ce pouvoir ! Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Personne n'a ce pouvoir !_ »

Elle se prit un fou rire en pensée, se trouvant ridicule. Elle devint nostalgique, quand elle pensa soudainement à sa jeunesse, où elle était presque paranoïaque…

« _Quand je pense que je croyais que des gens avaient installés des caméras de surveillance partout autour de moi… Je me sens terriblement ridicule maintenant…_ »

Elle fit un saut périlleux dans ses souvenirs, sentant une vague de tristesse la traverser.

« **Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui vous tracasse ?** insista-t-il avec une voix qu'il voulait douce.

**- Je me demande ce que peux bien faire ma sœur…** avoua-t-elle. »

Elle fit balancer ses pieds dans le vide et arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, comme une enfant atteinte de grave nervosité.

« **Elle doit sûrement être avec Wilson**, lui dit-il. »

Elle agrippa le matelas avec haine, haine qu'elle éprouvait envers tout l'univers médicinal. Elle s'en voulait presque de s'énerver contre Wilson, qui lui n'y pouvait rien.

« _Un médecin ne peut pas changer le destin. A force d'exercer on finit par se prendre pour des dieux et on s'étonne quand un patient meurt…_

**-** **Cameron, calmez-vous… ****»**

Rien n'y fit, elle continuait à broyer le matelas de ses fins doigts. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules – une simple envie passagère. Le seul changement remarquable était les rougeurs qui empiraient.

« **Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas…** ordonna-t-il avec le ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait prendre. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais comme à toutes les fois, elle ne lui résista pas :

« **Ashley… ne vit pas dans le New Jersey. Elle habite à Chicago… Avant, quand j'habitais là-bas, on se voyait tous les jours, on ne se quittait plus… Mais depuis que j'ai déménagé, on ne se donne des nouvelles uniquement par téléphone. Ce doit faire des mois que je ne l'avais plus vue… Puis quand on se revoit, c'est pour que j'apprenne qu'elle n'est pas en bonne santé…** »

Elle n'en raconta pas plus, pensant que ça ne l'intéressait pas – ne se doutant pas qu'elle avait tord sur ce fait, qu'il avait soif d'en savoir plus. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et lui embrassa doucement derrière l'oreille, ce qui la fit sourire.

« **Je sais que ça ne ressemble pas du tout aux belles histoires émouvantes qui se trouvent dans les livres…** dit-elle en tentant de plaisanter. »

Il ne répondit pas, préférant la regarder, l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui… Toute une panoplie d'action qui le ravissait, qui la ravissait. Sa main – qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme – se trouvera sur la chevelure blonde de cette dernière. Il lui caressa longuement les cheveux.

« _Elle est encore plus mignonne avec les cheveux détachés… mais je ne pense pas le lui dire un jour, ce serait trop… « humain » ou plutôt ça ne me ressemblerait pas du tout…Il y a tant de choses que jamais je ne dirai_, pensa-t-il. »

Pendant une minute tout au plus, il s'imagina les conséquences s'il avouait toutes ces choses, toutes ces choses qui lui martelaient le cœur depuis déjà quelques jours.

« **Vous êtes nées à Chicago ?** demanda-t-il en la contemplant – et sortant également de ses pensées. »

Elle faillit sursauter mais parvint à se retenir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui poserait des questions, qui plus est sur sa vie « privée » qu'elle se faisait une joie de lui servir.

« **Oui… On a vécu là-bas, mais comme je m'ennuyais j'ai fini par déménager. Mon frère aussi, je crois qu'il a déménagé…** »

Sa main arrêta l'ascension du mont Cameron.

« **Vous avez un frère ?** dit-il d'une voix presque choquée. »

Elle ria en entendant ce ton du « ce n'est pas des blagues ? » surtout parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas – mais ce n'était pas son soucis pour le moment.

« **Oui… Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui. Il vit à Boston, je crois…**

**- C'est le genre de frère qui vous laisse tomber ou c'est vous qui l'avez laissé tomber ?**

**- Ni l'un ni l'autre… Sa petite amie habite à Boston alors quand il est devenu majeur et il est allé la rejoindre. Depuis, plus personne n'a de nouvelles…**

**- En bref, il vous a totalement abandonnée.** »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dernier, cela relevait de l'impossible.

« **Quel âge a-t-il ?** demanda-t-il sans plus d'intérêt qu'il n'en faut pour le demander.

**- Trente-cinq ans. Soit cinq ans de plus que moi.**

**- Vous avez trente ans ?** s'étonna-t-il. »

Elle se sentit rougir. Elle se demanda quelques instants si justement, la différence d'âge posait des problèmes pour leur relation – elle connaissait parfaitement l'âge de House – mais elle ne pouvait résoudre cette énigme toute seule.

« **Pourquoi ? Je fais si vieille que ça ?** demanda-t-elle en regrettant cette question a peine fut-elle posée.

**- Non… Non, non au contraire… On dirait que vous avez à peine quinze ans…** »

Elle fit la moue mais il l'embrassa aussitôt, pensant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure méthode de rompre un futur silence. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais elle comprit son envie de ne pas vouloir parler dans un moment comme celui-ci.

***

_Toc, toc, toc…_

Le cancérologue releva la tête vers la porte.

« **Vous pouvez entrer…** »

Elle n'attendit pas avant de s'exécuter.

« **Oh, bonsoir… Cameron.** »

Elle lui sourit, comme elle pouvait sourire à un magnifique ciel bleu sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Elle avait une façon de pensée différente de n'importe quel mourant, et il ne comprenait pas.

« **Bonsoir docteur Wilson. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ashley.** »

Il fit un « oui » de la tête. Il pensait bien que ça serait mieux ainsi, pour ne pas les confondre avec « leur » Cameron.

« **Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas bipé ? **demanda-t-il en se rappelant bien le lui avoir dit. »

Elle se mit à rire, tandis que lui écarquillait des yeux incompréhensifs. Elle se calma petit à petit pour finalement reprendre entièrement le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle soupira d'exaspération – tout en riant – puis dit :

« **C'est toute une histoire, vous savez…** »

Il fronça un sourcil, cette fois-ci. Il avait l'impression de quémander des informations mais s'agissant de son « ami », tous les coups étaient permis. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, interprétant sa curiosité.

« **J'ai totalement été jetée de la chambre !** lâcha-t-elle en un hurlement hésitant entre la colère feinte ou l'humour et son timbre prit une forme d'hystérie.

**- Vous avez été… jetée ?** répéta-t-il, ahuri par ce qu'il tentait de comprendre désespérément.

**- Enfin, non… je suis juste partie. Ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient être seuls, en tout cas.** »

Wilson ressentit une pointe de compassion pour la jeune femme. Il connaissait assez House pour savoir ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui, ou ce qu'on ne pouvait pas.

« **Comme je suis sortie de la chambre je n'ai pas pu vous biper…** dit-elle. **Je suis désolée.**

**- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon je ne suis pas trop occupée, je n'ai aucun patient si ce n'est vous et puis je n'ai rien à remplir comme papier…** »

Elle regarda la pile de paperasse posée sur un coin du bureau et il en fut gêné.

« **Je vois, je vois…** dit-elle en riant à moitié.

**- Je vois que vous voyez…** répondit-il. »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, bien que le sien ne fut pas aussi radieux.

« **Vous êtes donc prête pour les examens ?**

**- Je pense que oui !** s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. **Du moins j'ai le temps avant que les deux autres ne se séparent…** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Les mots furent dits assez bas pour ne pas qu'il entende. Il se leva, et elle le suivit, dans une salle d'examen.

***

Allison se retrouvait à nouveau seule, dans sa chambre. Cela faisait peu de temps que House avait décidé de l'abandonner – du moins elle l'interprétait ainsi – pour aller à la rencontre de son soi-disant ami.

Elle se sentait délaissée, voire totalement oubliée en quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas à son aise quand il s'absentait, quand elle ne pouvait pas le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser.

« _Il est ma drogue…_ pensa-t-elle avec un humour mêlé à une pointe d'ironie. »

***

House s'élança dans la salle à IRM.

« **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais lui faire passer une IRM ?** ragea-t-il. »

Wilson pouvait voir la sueur qui coulait sur le front de House, et ne résista pas à lui répondre :

« **Je ne pensais pas que tu comptais vivre avec les deux Cameron…** »

La canne de House atterrit non loin des écrans. Le souvenir de son moment passé avec Allison le tourmentait, désormais.

« _Elle voulait vivre avec moi, et comme je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées, je l'ai repoussé ! Je l'embrasse, mais je lui donne de faux espoirs, je la fais souffrir davantage parce que je n'ai même pas été fichu de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait exactement… Et maintenant il faut que Wilson me fasse la moral !_ »

Ses muscles se contractèrent mais résistèrent à l'envie de provoquer une quelconque confrontation physique.

« **Qu'est-ce… qu'elle a ?** dit-il, sa mâchoire étant également crispée.

**- Je ne sais pas, on vient tout juste de commencer l'examen !** répondit l'oncologue.

**- Fais-là sortir tout de suite !** »

House se précipita de l'autre côté de la vitrine.

« **Mais tu vas la faire sortir, oui ?** hurla-t-il à nouveau, puisque Wilson ne réagissait pas. »

Lentement, la jeune femme sortit de la machine à IRM. A peine fut-elle sortie qu'elle se mit à crier de douleur, les mains sur son ventre. Wilson arriva à ce moment là, House fit prendre des médicaments à la jeune femme et se retourna vers le cancérologue :

« **Conduis-la au bloc, un ulcère a dû perforer son intestin…** »


	37. Calmer Allison

**Chapitre 37 : Calmer Allison**

Allison tentait de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Elle ne cessait de penser à House. Elle voulait le sentir près d'elle, pouvoir le toucher et l'embrasser. Elle le voulait lui, mais ses désirs dépassaient ce que lui était en mesure d'offrir.

« _On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut…Et pas quand l'on veut non plus. Je ne peux pas forcer House à rester avec moi. Je ne peux pas… Il y a tellement de choses que je ne peux pas faire…_ »

Elle regarda aux alentours, nerveuse, mais aucune trace de House.

« _Le bureau de Wilson est loin…_ se rappela-t-elle. _Très loin…__Trop__ loin._ »

Elle sentit ses mains tremblaient suite à ce constat. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de ces tremblements, elle ne parvenait pas à stopper le mouvement de ses mains. Mouvement qui se répandait jusqu'à ses bras.

***

House se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle.

« **Infirmière ! Y'a une patiente à emmener au bloc !** hurla-t-il. »

Trois infirmières se précipitèrent, dont une qui poussait le brancard. Elles déposèrent brutalement Ashley dessus, sans prendre la peine de faire attention alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur.

« **Hey, faites attention avec les patients quand même ! On devrait vous faire virer !** rétorqua-t-il. »

Une des infirmières, la plus ancienne, lui lança un regard en biais tout en faisant la comparaison entre le House qu'elle voyait et l'ancien House. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer, si elle rêvait, mais il la fit sortir de ses pensées :

« **Quoi ? Je sais que le fait que je sois ici est un vrai mystère pour vous mais une patiente souffre là, bougez-vous !** »

L'infirmière s'exécuta, et elles emmenèrent la jeune femme au bloc tandis que l'une d'elle contactait un chirurgien pour que tout soit prêt – aucune d'elle ne voulait supporter l'humour morose du diagnosticien.

« **Eh bien… Tu sais comment les élever, ces infirmières ! Tu as des sucres dans ta poche ? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu es inquiet !** constata Wilson avec humour, bien que sa remarque dissimulait une pointe de vérité pourtant pas si petite. »

House se retourna vers lui, le regard montrant effectivement une once d'inquiétude mais rien de bien définitif. On ne pouvait clairement affirmer qu'il mourait d'inquiétude, mais quelqu'un qui le connaissait comme Wilson, pouvait se permettre de dire « ah, il est inquiet ». Mais il ne le fit pas, attendant plutôt une réponse de House – puisqu'il voyait qu'il allait répondre.

« **Attends, j'ai des consultations multipliées par trois parce que je ne prends pas soin des patients !** répliqua-t-il donc.

**- House, tu ne fais pas tes consultations…** soupira le cancérologue, on ne peut plus exaspéré.

**- Peu importe ! Je devrais, mais je ne veux pas. J'ai une canne, je devais justement avoir ****moins**** de consultations…** »

Wilson ne répondit pas. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il préféra observer House perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, ce dernier se retourna avec l'expression qui montrait qu'il avait eu une révélation. Wilson fronça non pas un mais deux sourcils, souhaitant montrer sa totale incompréhension.

« **Mais c'est vrai !** s'écria le néphrologue.

**- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?**

**- Tu es le petit ami de Cuddy ! Jimmy, t'es mon copain ! Tu veux bien demander à Cuddy de me retirer des consultations ?** supplia-t-il.

_Aller Jimmy, t'es mon copain Jimmy, vas-y !_ pensa House. »

Wilson ne sembla pas rire à cette remarque, il semblait au contraire désespéré par l'attitude de son « ami ». Il soupira d'exaspération et tourna le regard. Mais il trouva bien vite une réplique qui semblait à son goût.

« **En parlant de « petit ami », retourne voir ta copine !** assena-t-il.

**- Ce n'est pas ma copine**, répondit House sèchement. »

Il repensa au visage déçu d'Allison quand il avait refusé sa demande, quand il avait refusé d'entretenir une simple relation avec elle, même si rien ne serait « simple ».

**« ****Oui, c'est vrai. Elle n'est pas ta copine parce que tu refuses toute marque de bonheur. Tu t'enfermes dans ton propre malheur, mais contrairement aux autres, tu espères que personne ne vienne te chercher. Parce que ça te plait de te sentir misérable, ça te donne une vue différente des choses et c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi. Être différent. Toujours, ne pas être comme les autres sinon tu te sentirais banal. Et plus simplement, tu ne veux être avec personne parce que les gens « normaux » vivent avec d'autres gens comme eux.**

**- Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle se coltine un mec comme moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour elle de toute façon, même un koala accroché à un lampadaire pourrait le deviner.**** »**

**Il sourit ****intérieurement**** à sa propre remarque, s'imaginant parfaitement la scène d'un koala accroché un lampadaire. Il ignorait pourquoi il « reçut » entièrement la phrase de son ami…**

**- House, ça fait au moins cinq ans qu'elle te connaît et elle t'aime toujours. Tu crois qu'elle ne réalise pas ce que cela représente, une relation avec toi ?**** Si tu n'essaies pas de la comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu la perdras.**

**- Je ne veux pas l'avoir, arrête tes idioties !** ragea House, presque au bord de l'agacement total.

**- Non, tu as peur de la faire souffrir, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'elle te fréquente et c'est pour ça également que tu la repousses.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je la repousse pare que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ! C'est bon, tu as compris ? Maintenant fous le camp ! **»

House s'énervait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait de la déception de Cameron, qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait la faire souffrir, même inconsciemment. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus, de toute évidence. Mais Wilson insista, refusant de lâcher prise.

« **Tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir ? Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui lui fait le plus de mal ? Vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aime, ou bien être repoussée sans cesse sans comprendre pourquoi ? **»

Il ne répondit pas. Il connaissait la réponse, ne voulait pas l'entendre, mais c'était sans compter l'aide du cancérologue, qui semblait ravi de l'embarras de son ami.

« **Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est une vraie vie humaine. Elle souffre, parce que tu la repousses. Alors vas la voir, sois heureux avec elle et protège la !** »

House baissa la tête, à moitié vaincu. Cette théorie pouvait s'appliquer pour n'importe qui, mais Wilson ne connaissait pas Allison comme House la connaissait.

Il partit sans dire quoi que ce soit, vers la chambre de sa « protégée ».

***

House ouvrit grand la porte qui claqua bruyamment. Allison sursauta et se retourna vers la provenance du bruit, à peine surprise de voir House au seuil de la porte.  
Elle était secouée par des spasmes et ne se contrôlait plus.

« **House…** suffoqua-t-elle. »

Il se précipita vers elle et s'assit sur le lit. Il fixa la jeune femme qui perdait son self-control, qui ne contenait plus ses mouvements. Elle pleurait assez pour pouvoir se noyer dans ses propres larmes.

« _Pas d'inquiétude, si elle se noie j'essaierai de la sauver… Je lui dois bien ça, non ? _pensa-t-il en se représentant la métaphore. »

L'once d'inquiétude qui transperçait son regard quelques minutes auparavant refit surface, s'empirant au moment où elle éclata en un sanglot désespéré et déprimant.

« **Allison, ça va ?** »

Elle sourit, mais les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche et baissa le visage, comme honteuse de cette situation. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras, tentant en vain de l'apaiser. Il aurait voulu lui apporter le meilleur des réconforts, mais il savait tant bien que mal que jamais il ne le lui apportera, qu'il n'en était pas capable et ne le sera jamais.

« **Ça va ?** répéta-t-il en chassant ses sombres pensées de son esprit. »

Elle ne répondit pas, lui lançant un regard inquiet. Il sortit un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche et essuya les yeux de la jeune femme avec.

« **Vous n'avez pas de chance avec votre mascara…** dit-il en regardant le noir qui s'éparpillait un peu partout. »

Elle décolle main de sa bouche pour enlever les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front trempé. Il continua de l'essuyer et le noir se transforma en un rouge éclatant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce détail, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle lui rendit son sourire.

« _Elle pleure, mais sourit en même temps…_ constata-t-il. »

Une fois que le visage de la jeune femme fut sec, il rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche – il le jetterai plus tard. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle était perdue.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** demanda-t-il en cachant mal son inquiétude. »

Elle fronça un sourcil, inconsciemment.

« _Je rêve ou sa voix est tremblante ?_ se demanda-t-elle. »

Elle sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine à tout rompre.

« _Il…il s'inquiète un peu pour moi, mine de rien…_ »

Son cœur s'accéléra à tel point qu'elle crut qu'il allait perçait sa peau. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et constata que son cœur battait les records.

« _Non, il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Il ne m'aime pas, je le sais. Ashley a tord. Et puis, il ne se le permettrait jamais, cela va contre ses principes. Il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi…_ »

Elle tenta quelques minutes de se persuader que jamais il n'éprouverait quelques choses pour elle, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se rendit compte quelques temps après qu'elle tergiversait encore sur cette « voix qui tremble », puis il toussa bruyamment – une manière de dire « ne prêtez pas d'attention à ça » et elle prit soin de l'écouter même si l'effort était loin d'être facile.

«** Tout va bien je vous assure… Il n'y a… absolument rien… **répondit-elle, hésitante sur ce qu'elle devait dire exactement pour se qualifier. »

A peine sa phrase fut-elle formulée que les larmes recoulèrent, provoquant une cascade miniature et aussi belle qu'une vraie cascade, tout aussi… mélancolique. Il ria, ne résistant plus. Il s'étouffait de rire tandis qu'elle pleurait même si elle gardait toujours ce sourire incertain. Quand il se fut calmé il s'excusa mais continua :

« **Vous n'avez absolument rien, je vois ça…**

**- Mais je ne sais pas, je… je me suis mise à trembler puis j'ai pleuré… Mais c'est idiot, je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi…** »

Elle se perdait dans ses explications et il l'arrêta en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

« _Pourquoi ce geste me rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?_ »

Elle se mit à rougir en pensant à leur « séance sur le canapé », où il lui avait posait un doigt sur les lèvres. Il prit conscience de la gêne de la jeune femme et, par simple envie, il caressa ses lèvres doucement, lui rappelant de mieux en mieux la scène passée. Elle lui embrassa doucement le doigt.

« _Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on recommence __ça__, il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'elle est hospitalisée, et non en séjour…_pensa-t-il malgré lui. »

Il retira donc son doigt, pensant qu'il était préférable qu'elle se repose un peu.

« **Ce doit être l'après-coup**, lui rappela-t-il. **N'oubliez pas que vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse…** »

Une lueur douce apparut dans les yeux du diagnosticien. Une lueur réconfortante, apaisante, chaleureuse, et bien d'autres synonymes.

« _Je dois devenir complètement folle pour voir des choses comme ça…Je suis totalement dingue de lui et j'essaie de me persuader que oui, il m'aime. Mais je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs, pas _encore, pensa-t-elle en se dégoûtant un brin. »

Il lui sourit. Il avait un regard gourmand et un comportement quelque peu déroutant. Mais non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il prenait vraiment soin d'elle.

Il lui prit doucement la main et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Ce geste ne dura que quelques secondes mais ces « quelques secondes » suffisaient à rendre la jeune femme écarlate, encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient encore.

« **Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?** demanda-t-elle en suffoquant à moitié, se sentant prise au dépourvu.

**- Comment ça je le fais exprès ?** »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre, hésitant entre être agacée par le comportement du diagnosticien ou se jeter dans ses bras. Elle attrapa House par la chemise et l'attira à elle, trouvant le chemin menant à ses bras tout aussi consolants que son regard.

« **Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?** demanda-t-il sans comprendre un brin de ce qu'elle faisait. »

Elle se blottit contre lui et respira son odeur longuement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui avait posé une question.

« **Rien, vous m'agacez. Et ne me posez pas de questions.** »

Il s'embrouilla quelques secondes avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais finit par demander :

« **Quel est le rapport entre l'agacement et une femme follement amoureuse ?**

**- Je vous avais dit de ne pas me poser de question ! ****répliqua-t-elle en riant.**

**- J'ai le droit à des explications tout de même, non ?** »

Il sentait qu'elle allait lâche prise et il eut raison :

**« ****Disons plutôt que j'essaie de vous rendre la pareille.**

**- Je vous agace quand je vous embrasse ?** »

Elle lui donna un petit coup sec dans l'épaule pour plaisanter, mais il lui prit la main et posa des petits baisers sur ses doigts, lui rendant lui aussi la pareille du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné sur le doigt.

« **Vous vous sentez bien ? ****demanda-t-elle avec amusement.** »

Il ne répondit, s'amusant avec cette main comme un gosse qui s'amusait avec son jouet favori – dans ce cas-là, le jouet s'agissait évidemment de la main de Cameron ce qui la gêner davantage.

« **Que je ne vous entende plus jamais vous plaindre de mon comportement**, s'indigna-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il prenait du plaisir à la taquiner. »

Il se détacha des doigts d'Allison pour serrer la jeune femme un peu plus dans ses bras, ce qui, évidemment, la fit s'empourprer. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de « phénomène » mais elle à son plus grand plaisir, il ne fit aucune remarque déplaisante. Il se contenta de poursuivre cette conversation plus ou moins embarrassante :

« **Quand est-ce que j'ai dit une chose pareille ?**

**- Jamais, mais j'imagine que vous le pensez**, répondit-elle.

**- Depuis quand est-ce que vous lisez dans les pensées ?**

**- Je le devine, c'est tout…**

**- Vous ne voyez pas ce que je veux dire en disant que vous ne lisez pas dans les pensées ?** »

Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, et était trop fatiguée pour chercher à comprendre.

« **Non, je ne vois pas du tout mais si vous pouvez être plus précis je pourrai peut-être y arriver.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je pense de votre comportement…**

**- Et vous savez que ça ne m'aide toujours pas ?**

**- Je ne suis pas exaspéré par votre comportement, il ne m'agace pas du tout.** »

Lentement, elle décolla son visage du torse de l'homme qui lui sortait ces paroles. Elle le fixa intensément puis il lui posa un prompt baiser sur les lèvres, tout en souriant.

« **Vous savez que vous venez de me faire une révélation ?** dit-elle. »

Il fronça un sourcil, réclamant davantage d'explications, mais d'une certaine manière il n'aurait pas voulu comprendre, pour ne pas souffrir. Mais ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus fou, et il préférait ne pas trop se poser de questions là-dessus. Elle comprit qu'il ne tenait pas à être dans l'ignorance et s'expliqua du mieux qu'elle pouvait :

« **Moi qui voulais me retenir pour ne pas en faire « trop » avec vous, et puis vous me déballer comme ça que vous vous en fichez… Vous êtes vraiment trop cruel…** développa-t-elle.

**- Vous en faites toujours beaucoup, mais jamais assez…** avoua-t-il. »

Il se prépara à observer l'impact de ses mots, s'imaginant toute sorte de réaction. Mais il n'alla pas jusqu'à s'imaginer que la jeune femme sursauterait. Il se mit à rire encore une fois, un rire qui la rendait totalement dingue habituellement – et ce que ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci :

« **Arrêtez de rire !** cria-t-elle. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant le ton sévère qu'elle prenait.

« **Excusez-moi**, souffla-t-il. »

Elle regretta aussitôt d'agir aussi brutalement, mais n'en pouvait plus d'être prise pour une comédienne alors qu'elle ne le faisait jamais exprès.

« **Ecoutez, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je sursaute tout le temps, si je deviens tout le temps rouge comme une pivoine…** se défendit-elle.

**- Je le sais bien, mais avouez que c'est tout de même drôle de vous voir sursauter simplement parce que je vous dis quelque chose…**

**- Oui, et le jour où je me jetterai par la fenêtre car… vous auriez fait quelque chose je ne sais pas du tout quoi, ce sera aussi drôle ?** »

Elle était sérieuse dans ces paroles. Il lui sourit timidement avant de dire :

« **D'accord Allison.** »

Il l'embrassa sur le front mais elle le poussa.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez Allison ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Eh bien si je vous appeler « Cameron », on pourrait vous confondre avec votre sœur, alors que vous êtes bien différentes… Pourquoi, ça vous gêne ?** »

Elle rougit légèrement mais attira House à elle. Il lui posa finalement son baiser sur le front avant de l'allonger confortablement.

« **Je n'ai pas sommeil**, dit-elle.

**- Mais oui bien sûr, vous êtes totalement atténuée.** »

Elle n'insista pas, et se laissa faire.

« _Je ne veux pas qu'il parte…_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'il l'enroulait sous les couvertures. »

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue, s'allonge à côté d'elle et lui passe un bras autour de la taille.

« **House !**

**- Oui ?** »

Elle déglutit difficilement mais se risqua à poser la question :

« **Vous comptez dormir ici ?**

**- Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aimez pas être sans moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, mais je ne veux pas vous forcer à…**

**- Chut.** »

Elle se tu et il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'endormir. Mais la voix de la malade s'éleva dans la pièce, encore une fois :

« **Embrassez-moi.** »

Il se leva et s'exécuta, l'embrassant furtivement au coin des lèvres.

« **Non ! C'est pas bien comme ça !** protesta-t-elle en riant. »

Il se releva à l'aide du coude, se retrouvant à moitié au dessus du corps d'Allison. Il recommença sa tentative, l'embrassant profondément et sans aucune gêne. Elle mit une de ses mains sur le dos du médecin, alors qu'une autre attirait son visage à elle. Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de se séparer.

« **Est-ce mieux ainsi, mademoiselle ?**

**- Oui !** répondit-elle sans cacher son sourire ravi. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis se rallongea à côté d'elle. Il ne lui avouera jamais que s'il le pouvait, il continuerait indéfiniment à l'embrasser.

Et ils s'endormirent en songeant aux événements futurs, et à la relation ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient.


	38. Révélation suivie

**Chapitre 38 : Révélation suivie**

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Wilson la referma tout aussi silencieusement. Il s'avança vers Allison, qui dormait paisiblement. Il tenait simplement à vérifier que tout allait bien, et si elle était prévenue pour l'opération de sa sœur.

Seulement, à peine eut-il fait trois pas vers elle, qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait – deux bras entouraient la taille de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha davantage et la découvrit endormie, un sourire serein qui fendait son visage, dans les bras de House. Lui aussi dormait, son sommeil semblant lui enlever tout soucis.

Wilson préféra ne pas les déranger et sortit, sans faire de bruit, bien qu'il soit choqué de cette fameuse découverte.

***

Dans une chambre non loin de celle d'Allison, sa copie conforme s'assoupissait sans pour autant dormir comme sa sœur jumelle.

Elle venait de subir une intervention quelque peu risquée, et elle craignait qu'un geste puisse aggraver son état. Elle attendait la venue d'un médecin qui pourrait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'inquiétudes à se faire, que tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf qu'elle rassemblait trop de symptômes pour que tout ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence.

Elle contemplait, l'œil à moitié fermé, la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait une vue sur la soirée à Princeton. Elle ne venait que très rarement dans cette ville, et avait pour une fois l'occasion d'admirer un couché de soleil, bien qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit en présence de sa sœur.

« **Je veux tellement la revoir…** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, d'une voix faible.

**- Vous pouvez toujours attendre.** »

Malgré sa surprise, elle se retourna lentement vers le nouveau venu. Elle vit Wilson, lui souriant. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa présence, tellement elle demeurait atténuée.

« **Que faites-vous ici ?** demanda-t-elle sans pour autant avoir envie d'entendre la réponse. »

Il s'avança vers elle, après avoir refermé la porte.

« **Je reviens de la chambre de votre sœur**, avoua-t-il.

**- Comment savez-vous que je veux revoir ma sœur ?**

**- Disons que c'est une… intuition. J'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas revue depuis longtemps, je me trompe ?**

**- Non, vous avez parfaitement raison.** »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle préférait rester un peu seule, ou du moins pas en compagnie d'un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Mais elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à être désagréable.

« **Pourquoi pensez-vous que je la reverrai pas bientôt ?** demanda-t-elle, manifestement plus intéressée par ce sujet de conversation. »

Un sourire, malicieux cette fois-ci, s'afficha sur les lèvres du cancérologue.

« **Je reviens de sa chambre.**

**- Elle va bien ?** s'empressa-t-elle de demander, se relevant brusquement.

**- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle dort simplement dans un profond sommeil, dans les bras de House !** »

Elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, se représentant parfaitement la scène.

« **J'imagine qu'elle doit bien dormir, alors.**

**- C'est tout à fait juste. Elle a l'air bien sereine.**

**- Là, c'est officielle, elle est accroc à lui.** »

Wilson écarquilla les yeux, et elle s'empourpra de plus belle.

« **Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais…** balbutia-t-elle.

**- Calmez-vous… Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, c'est compliqué mais disons que oui, elle me l'a dit.** »

Elle ne posa pas de question quant au fait qu'Allison lui avait dit qu'elle aimait House. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait du plus important en ce moment, et elle savait très bien que sa jumelle était capable de crier à tous les angles de rues qu'elle était follement amoureuse – ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'était qu'elle se trompait totalement sur ce fait-là.

« **Je sais que House ne doit pas être un homme facile à vivre…** dit-elle. »

Elle se rappela des nombreuses conversations qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur, où elles se demandaient si House restait un cas désespéré ou si Allison avait une chance, infime soit-elle, de l'avoir…

« **C'est sûr que votre sœur doit avoir beaucoup de courage pour l'aimer…** répondit Wilson, s'inquiétant à moitié pour le cœur brisé de la jeune femme.

**- J'ai déjà eu des conversations avec elle sur ce sujet-là… Et je peux vous dire que son obsession ne doit pas être ignorée.** »

Il s'avança vers elle, la regarda posément pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il voulait en savoir plus, bien que cela n'appartenait pas à Ashley. Mais, ignorant pourquoi, elle désirait réellement parler d'Allison et de cette vie qui n'était pas sienne.

« **Il ne s'agit pas d'une petite histoire amoureuse qui dure quelque semaine, comme les adolescents de nos jours. Et même certains adultes ne seraient pas capables de porter une admiration pareille envers quelqu'un… Elle l'aime, obsessionnellement, depuis plusieurs années déjà. Quelques semaines après avoir été embauchée. On peut dire que ce n'était pas loin du coup de foudre, vu la manière dont elle en parlait… Elle semblait totalement émerveillée par lui. Elle n'oubliait pas de préciser qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile, quelqu'un de « normal » à proprement parlé. Mais, sans aucune raison, elle aimait ce côté mystérieux et hors du commun qu'il avait. Elle aimait, et aime toujours, pratiquement toutes ses qualités, tous ses défauts. La seule chose qu'elle désire le plus, si ce n'est le fait de vouloir être aimée, c'est sûrement le connaître. Elle préfèrerait être détestée tout en le connaissant parfaitement bien plutôt que d'être aimée en ignorant tout de la vie qu'il avait.** »

Elle marqua une pause, voyant à quel point son récit pouvait être long. Mais ceci ne suffit pas à Wilson, qui lui aussi, éprouvait une grande envie de connaître cette histoire.

« **Elle vous a dit, clairement, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse ?** demanda-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

« **Le jour où elle a été embauchée, on s'est invitées. Elle m'a parlait de ses collègues, Foreman et Chase, et de son avis à leur égard. Puis je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait de son nouveau patron, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle a dit qu'elle devait rentrer, puis on ne s'est plus revue pendant des jours. J'ai décidé de l'appeler, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de douter dans son comportement. Je suis venue chez elle et elle m'a avoué qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son patron. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, aimer son patron, elle ne supportait pas cette idée. J'ai dû la consoler, l'encourager. Elle a finit par me le décrire, avec des détails étourdissants. La différence d'âge ne la choquait pas, elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sa vraie personne, celui qu'il était. Pas celui qu'il montrait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle travaillait avec lui, elle a su que « cette personne qui se cache » souffre terriblement. D'habitude elle a de la peine pour les gens qui souffrent. Mais elle n'éprouvait aucune peine envers lui.** »

Deuxième pause. Wilson devina que la partie qui suivrait était l'une des plus importantes.

« **Elle ne pensait pas directement à le guérir. Elle voulait… le connaître, davantage. Elle voulait tout savoir sur cette douleur. Et tout savoir sur lui-même, également. Et une personne normale ne penserait pas d'abord à ceci. Elle est terriblement consciencieuse et prévoyante quand il s'agit de lui, et je me suis rendue compte seulement à ce moment-là que jamais, je dis bien au grand jamais, elle ne pourra ce défaire de cet amour.** »

Ce fut la fin du discours. Elle observa l'oncologue, mais il demeurait figé. Il ignorait encore tout sur tout et ne voyait pas du tout juste en pensant qu'Allison était folle. Elle savait exactement comment ne pas faire échouer un couple.

« **J'imagine que le plus dur sera de faire réaliser à House cet amour…** chuchota Ashley, comme si elle redoutait que quelqu'un l'entende. »

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais finit par se lancer :

« **Elle… ne le laisse pas indifférent.** »

Ashley le fixa, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie soudainement en regrettant ses paroles.

« **Il m'a dit l'avoir embauchée pour son physique. Au départ je pensais qu'il était comme ça, qu'il ne changerait jamais. Puis ils ont eu un cas… si mes souvenirs sont bons, je crois qu'il s'agissait de nourrissons ayant des symptômes en communs. Cameron était perdue, quand elle devait annoncer à une mère que son enfant est mort. Quand je l'ai dit à House, il était inquiet. Peut-être pas inquiet comme une personne normale, mais il l'était.**

**- Ce n'est qu'un détail…** dit Ashley. »

Il fit « non » de la tête.

« **Depuis longtemps il y a… une tension, entre eux. Une tension qui persiste. Je ne sais pas où cela va, mais elle est bien réelle. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, quand je ne suis pas disponible pour quelque chose, il choisit Cameron.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Un jour, il m'avait invité à des Monsters Trucks. Mais je n'étais pas disponible. Comme il avait deux billets, il a invité Cameron.**

**- Elle m'avait parlé d'une chose comme ça, je crois…** dit-elle en un sourire qu'il lui rendit. »

Elle s'étira longuement, épuisée par cette conversation.

« **Une chose est sûre, elle est accroc à lui et il y a des chances pour qu'elle le soit encore longtemps**, dit-elle.

**- Elle persiste. Tout comme leur tension. Un jour peut-être, House se rendra-t-il compte à quel point elle lui est chère…**

**- Il y a peu de chances si vous voulez mon avis…**

**- Personne ne peut lire l'avenir…** »

***

Allison ouvrit lentement un œil, puis le deuxième. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de se retrouver dans les bras de House.

« **Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée ?** demanda ce dernier. »

Elle releva le visage vers lui. Il lui souriait. Ce sourire… chaleureux. Elle le lui rendit puis s'aida du bras de l'homme pour se redresser et regarder un peu autour d'elle.

« **Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?** finit-elle par demander.

**- Si, si, j'ai dormi.** »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je n'y crois pas, vous m'avez répondu sans me lancer une vague dans la figure genre « oh vous êtes tellement amoureuse que vous vous inquiétez pour moi que c'est mignon » ou autre chose, tout aussi « Housessien »…**

**- On ne dirait pas, mais je suis capable d'entretenir une conversation normale.**

**- Pendant combien de secondes ?**

**- Vous venez de casser ma blague… Je ne vous aime plus.** »

Elle fit basculer sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant quelques fractions de seconde.

« **Parce que vous m'aimiez avant, peut-être ?** demanda-t-elle avec un ton ironiquement chargé.

**- Baaaah…** »

Elle fut un peu plus intriguée en voyant le trouble de House. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce retournement de situation – il s'attendait plutôt à la mettre mal à l'aise.

« _Comment peut-il prendre une remarque ironique au sérieux ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

_Et voilà, je suis en train de passer pour un fou…_ pensa-t-il. »

Elle se redressa, se plaça en face de lui et posa une main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention.

« **Je ne voulais pas vous gêner…** dit-elle.

**- Oh vous êtes tellement amoureuse que vous vous inquiétez pour moi que c'est mignon !** »

Elle rougit brutalement mais il lui caressa la joue, au contraire bien plus « rassuré » maintenant. Il se redressa à l'aide de son coude, collant son front sur celui d'Allison. Il embrassa cette dernière sur les lèvres, avec l'intention de lui donner un prompt baiser mais elle l'enflamma rapidement. Sans se rendre compte, elle se retrouva sur le corps de House à l'embrasser fougueusement. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise de House. Elle se détacha rapidement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« **Oups…** souffla-t-elle. »

Il ria, une lueur euphorique marquant les traits de son visage.

« **Tout ceci me rappelle quelque chose… mais enfin, dans un hôpital, Cameron !** dit-il dans un ton de reproche parfaitement bien joué. »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement pour cacher sa gêne.

« **C'est de votre faute si je fais des « crises » !** rétorqua-t-elle contre sa bouche.

**- Je vous ai seulement caressé la joue, vous savez ?** »

Elle mit ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de House puis se releva, se retrouvant parfaitement au-dessus de lui. Elle s'humidifia une lèvre, par réflexe.

« **J'adore notre position !** dit-elle en souriant.

**- Hey, nous sommes à l'hôpital…**

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec vous**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. »

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je vienne de dire moi ? Comme si je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec lui non mais ! _pensa-t-elle. »

Elle rougit légèrement quand quelques pensées peu saines traversèrent son esprit, ce qui ne s'améliora pas quand House lui porta un regard des plus gourmands. Mais il comprit bien vite ce à quoi elle pensait. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Allison et lui souffla :

« **Petite perverse… **»

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre se posait sur son dos, pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui – la faisant ainsi glisser sur son corps. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, résistant à son envie actuellement.

« **Vous n'en pouvez plus…** »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant d'y trouver une quelconque faiblesse pour qu'il arrête son petit jeu – question d'éviter qu'elle s'engouffre dans un désir trop possessif.

« **Vous savez que je suis une humaine ?** »

Elle voulait qu'il prenne cette remarque comme un « c'est tout à fait normal que je réagisse comme ça » mais il ne le prit pas comme tel.

« **Justement je commence à en douter. Si vous étiez une humaine, vous auriez des envies pas très saines envers moi, puisque vous m'aimez.** »

Elle eut un petit choc pendant quelques secondes quand il dit « puisque vous m'aimez ». Ses joues se colorèrent d'un petit rose presque invisible, mais tout de même présent.

« **Et qui vous dit que je n'ai pas des envies perverses ? **répliqua-t-elle. »

Il ne résista pas et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser mais lorsque leur échange devint plus brusque, elle se détacha de lui à leur plus grande déception à tous les deux – déception bien couverte par un voile opaque.

« **Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec vous dans un hôpital**, dit-elle, sûre d'elle.

**- Dommage…** »

Il la poussa sur le côté et l'entoura de ses bras, provoquant une situation semblable à celle d'auparavant. Ou presque, puisqu'il ne pouvait y avoir deux scènes similaires dans leur vie, tout étant unique pour eux.

« **Je vous aime encore moins qu'avant, maintenant !** continua-t-il en prenant le ton d'un gamin de six ans. »

Les joues d'Allison devinrent d'un rose légèrement plus voyant que la précédente fois, mais il ne le remarqua pas – ou fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, elle ne pouvait savoir et lui n'y prêtait aucune attention en ce moment même.

« **Arrêtez de sous-entendre que vous m'aimiez avant, même si c'est drôle pour vous ça ne l'est pas pour moi.** »

Il ne s'arrêta pas de sourire, malgré la remarque sérieuse qu'elle avait faite. Plutôt que de se taire tout simplement, il préféra lui répondre :

« **Peut-être que je ne vous aimais pas mais…** »

Le rose des joues d'Allison se transforma en un magnifique rouge vermillon.

« **Je n'arrive plus à passer du temps sans que vous soyez à mes côtés.** »


	39. Tutoiement libre

**Chapitre 39 : Tutoiement libre**

Automatiquement, Allison se releva et s'assit sur son lit, une main agrippant le matelas, l'autre sur sa poitrine pour vérifier que son cœur n'allait pas sortir. Elle fut tout de même soulagée de constater qu'il était encore à sa place. Elle se sentit ridicule de douter de ce détail, mais ceci ne dura pas plus de deux secondes car quelque chose de plus important occupé ses pensées.

« _Je rêve… Oui, c'est ça, il n'y a pas d'autres mots… Il aime ma présence ? Non, c'est totalement inconcevable. C'est __moi__ qui aime la sienne, et puis pour lui je ne suis qu'une gamine qui lui colle aux basques…Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime, qu'il doit m'aimer en retour et puis il ne m'aime pas en retour, c'est infaisable. Moi je suis plutôt du genre fleur bleue mais lui est toujours refermé, nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses donc pas les mêmes sentiments… _ pensa-t-elle, comme pour se persuader qu'il ne savait que mentir. »

House s'assit à côté d'elle et lui sourit tranquillement – bien qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas –, conscient que sa remarque faisait des ravages dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Dans l'immédiat, elle aurait voulu l'assener d'une bonne gifle bien fraîche, mais elle se retint en sachant qu'elle le regretterait une fraction de seconde après que le geste soit exécuté. Elle se contenta de l'observer en essayant de ne plus trop penser à la phrase qu'il venait de prononcée, bien que ce ne soit pas évident.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, d'une certaine manière, il était amusé par le comportement d'Allison. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Mais il éprouvait un certain agacement quant au fait de faire du « surplace » avec ses sentiments mystérieux. Il voulait des réponses, voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle exactement, mais ce n'était pas en faisant du « surplace » qu'il y parviendrait. Il le savait.

« **C'est dingue ça ! Il y a quelques minutes vous étiez au-dessus de moi, sans aucune gêne… Je vous dis quelque chose et vous n'osez plus faire un geste !** s'exclama-t-il, ses mots prenant une forme d'agacement. »

Cette simple remarque embarrassa la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il trouvait son comportement puéril, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle sentait constamment visée, croyait presque que chacun de ses mouvements pouvaient influencer les pensées de House envers elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne savait pas comment devait agir et réagir.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux en même temps ?_ pensa-t-elle en tentant de se prouver qu'elle n'y était pour rien. »

Elle soupira, comme pour montrer qu'elle s'excuser d'être « comme ça » et pas autrement. De ne pas pouvoir ressembler à une femme qu'il aurait pu aimer… Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur, qui semblait prêt à lâcher dans les quelques secondes qui suivaient. Elle restait « sentimentalement malade », et ne voulait pas se perdre dans ses sentiments, n'acceptait pas le fait de se « noyer » pareillement.

Mais, comme à ses habitudes, House ne le lui permettait pas.

« **Je ne vous comprends pas**, dit-il, un brin déçu d'être ignorant. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de relancer la conversation sur les réactions de la jeune femme, la troublant un peu plus.

**«**** Parce que vous croyez que je me comprends moi-même ?** répliqua-t-elle avec une voix qui devenait un peu folle. »

Il baissa le regard à ces simples paroles. Il ne mesurait jamais suffisamment les conséquences de ses mots. Il ne désirait pas la provoquer ainsi.

« _Moi non plus je ne me comprends pas moi-même, alors j'agis n'importe comment et personne ne pourra savoir ce que j'ai derrière la tête – pas même moi – et j'imagine qu'elle doit être plongée dans le doute, elle aussi… Elle ne me comprend pas, mais ne me fais pas de remarques…Elle arrive à me supporter, alors que moi-même je n'y parviens _pas, pensa-t-il. »

Il se dégoûta. Il tenait à afficher ses principes en grand sur son front, avec de grosses lettres oranges « je dois me comporter en un être parfaitement égocentrique qui se fiche de la vie d'autrui » mais étrangement il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'afficher ce principe, ni sur son front, ni dans son esprit. Car il savait très bien qu'il ne le respectait pas, car une partie de lui, son subconscient, commençait à se manifester de façon désagréable.

House ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il disait, simplement parce que ce n'était pas lui-même qui parlait. C'était son « autre lui », une personne cachée au plus profond de son être. Une personne qu'il avait enfermée dans une porte, pour ne pas que ladite personne sorte et face des siennes. Car d'un certain point de vu, ces deux personnes pouvaient être très différentes.

« **Ça va ?** »

Il se retourna instinctivement vers Cameron – qui d'autre aurait pu lui parler ? – et constata qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup à d'habitude pour dire vrai. Il s'habituait à ce genre de réactions chez elle, mais il ne lui avouera jamais qu'il aimait bien ça.

« _Tant de choses qui doivent rester enfermées dans mon esprit, pour ne pas sortir un jour…_pensa-t-il. »

Cameron se pencha un peu vers lui, et il lui sourit comme pour la rassurer.

« **Pourquoi ? J'ai dansé le mambo sans m'en rendre compte ?** demanda-t-il, un sourire au bord des lèvres. »

Elle étouffa un rire, et House remarqua qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant – ce qui semblait plutôt le ravir.

« **J'aurai bien aimé…** répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

**- Désolé, mais avec ma jambe folle ça ne sera pas possible…** dit-il. »

Il poussa un soupir déprimé. Bien évidemment, il jouait la comédie, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cette salle neutre. Mais elle mordait à l'hameçon, comme toujours. Cette naïveté ressemblait à celle d'un enfant qui commençait à peine à devenir autonome, mais pourtant il savait qu'elle conservait sa maturité. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il le savait.

« **Je ne voulais pas vous offenser en disant ça…** souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. »

Il lui posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme et appuya légèrement dessus. Il la poussa sur l'oreiller et elle fut obligée de s'allonger – la position la plus agréable qu'elle trouvait, qui pouvait l'être davantage s'il venait la rejoindre mais il ne le fit pas. Il restait assis sur le lit, à la contempler.

« **A quoi vous jouez ?** demanda-t-elle. »

**- Je ne sais pas encore, mais d'ici peu je trouverai un jeu bien sadique, je pense…** »

Pourtant, la lueur dans ses yeux le trahissait. Il la fixait avec envie, avec ce regard qui la faisait rêver de nombreuses fois.

« _Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques années, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il pose un regard pareil sur moi…_ pensa-t-elle. »

Sans le vouloir, presque inconsciemment, elle analysa sa propre pensée. Quelque chose la marqua, ignorant la raison.

« _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis si nostalgique, ces derniers temps ?_ se demanda-t-elle. »

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel elle réfléchit à sa question. Une réponse lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.

« _Ce sont des souvenirs de l'époque où j'aimais House, et justement, je viens de me rendre compte il y a peu que je l'aimais toujours…Mon inconscient doit sûrement faire le rapprochement entre les deux, ou quelque chose de compliqué dans le même genre…_ »

Une réponse trop évidente et simple pour être vraie, mais ceci lui suffit pour le moment. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à réfléchir dans un lit d'hôpital… sauf si House le lui demander bien sûr. Elle ne savait jamais lui dire non, et d'une certaine manière, ce sentiment d'être « dominée » lui plaisait. Son côté masochiste, sûrement. Ou alors son côté « féminin » qui pensait que la femme devait toujours être dominé par l'homme, mais ceci ne correspondait certainement pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de House et d'elle-même – ou presque. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pour ne pas se faire encore de faux espoirs.

« **A quoi vous pensez ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux. »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui pour le regarder, intensément comme toujours, et lui sourire, comme toujours également. Rien ne changeait à leurs habitudes, si ce n'est que House s'occupait de plus en plus d'elle et qu'elle l'aimait davantage.

Elle ne savait que répondre à question, mais elle ne réfléchit pas énormément.

« _Je suis tentée de répondre que je ne pense qu'à lui, mais ce serait sûrement trop guimauve…_ pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

**- A des tonnes de choses, alors que je suis ****censée**** être hospitalisée…** répondit-elle.

**- Personne ne vous force à réfléchir.**

**- Non, bien sûr que non, il n'y a pas un certain dénommé « House » qui me harcèle !** répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre trace de fureur. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en disant, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle racontait des balivernes, tout en disant :

« **Ce n'est pas vous harceler ça !** »

Elle abandonna. Jamais elle n'aura le dernier mot avec lui, cela relevait de l'impossible. Il fallait un miracle, et justement, ils n'y croyaient pas, au miracle. Et, en admettant quelques secondes que dieu existe, lui-même ne serait pas capable de réaliser ledit miracle.

Allison regarda un peu la petite salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une salle pratiquement vide, si l'on ne compte pas les accessoires médicaux et, évidemment, le sac de Cameron posé sur une chaise non loin. Elle se laissa ensuite reposer contre son oreiller, atténuée.

« **J'ai envie de sortir de l'hôpital…** dit-elle. »

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces histoires avec son « mystérieux malaise », sa crise d'angoisse que certains pensaient injustifiés. Elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées ici, tout court. N'importe qui de normalement consentant serait du même avis.

**- Vous n'êtes pas encore au mieux de votre forme, vous devez rester encore un peu.** »

« N'importe qui de normalement consentant » n'impliquait évidemment pas House, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle espérait seulement que quelqu'un la comprenne, au moins une seule personne qui pouvait prendre sa défense.

Mais elle se contenta de soupirer. Son désir le plus cher en ce moment même, était probablement l'envie de sortir de cette pièce sobre et déprimante.

« **Je peux toujours faire attention…** insista-t-elle. **Si je me sens fatiguée je me repose, et puis je n'ai qu'à regarder où je mets les pieds, aussi…**

**- Vous ne faites jamais attention. Vous vous rappelez que vous aviez failli vous faire écraser par une voiture ?** »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'enfin se rappeler cet épisode, mais ne su pas le situer dans le temps. Vu que House était chez elle depuis quatre jours, « l'accident » ne remontait pas plus de quatre jours, par simple logique.

« **Vous vous souvenez ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Oui, ça y est, je m'en souviens. Mais j'avais glissé.**

**- Peut-être, mais c'est la preuve que vous ne faites jamais attention.** »

Elle expira longuement. Elle ne voulait pas entendre des mots pareils maintenant, des mots qui s'opposaient clairement à sa sortie.

Mais pourtant quelque chose d'autre la préoccupait. House venait, sans le vouloir sûrement, de faire ressortir une autre question qu'elle se posait.

« _J'ai bien le droit à des explications, non ?_se demanda-t-elle._ Je ne peux pas me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé, puisque d'une certaine manière je n'étais « pas vraiment là »…_ »

Elle attrapa le bras de House, qui regardait par la fenêtre, pour que ce dernier lui offre toute son attention. Quand ce fut le cas, elle posa sa fameuse question :

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé le jour où je… enfin, que la voiture a failli m'écrasé ?** »

Il baissa le visage, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

« _J'avais totalement oublié qu'elle était inconsciente !_ pensa-t-il. _Mais elle a raison, ce doit être un grand mystère pour elle…_ »

Il prit une grande inspiration puis se lança finalement dans sa brève explication :

« **Vous étiez allongée, la voiture est arrivée. J'ai constaté qu'elle ne vous avait pas vu, j'ai couru vers vous et la voiture. J'ai donné un coup de canne dans le pare-brise qui a explosé, par réflexe le mec a freiné et voilà, vous êtes toujours vivante.** »

Il semblait gêné de parler de cet épisode, et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle ne lui posa pas de questions, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser davantage.

« **Merci, House.** »

Il lui posa une main sur la joue et la caressa tendrement. Elle fut étonnée de la douceur de ce geste, venant de lui… Mais encore une fois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire quant à son comportement.

« **C'est injuste de m'appeler « House » alors que je vous appelle « Allison »…** dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour – ce qui, pour elle, n'en était pas bien loin. Elle prenait ceci comme un grand pas dans leur relation, mais ne savait pas si House le prenait pareillement.

« **Je… d… d'accord…** balbutia-t-elle, incertaine.

**- Et arrêtez d'être aussi gênée, s'il vous plait. C'est… gênant.**

**- Je rêve ou vous avez dit « s'il vous plait » ? House, vous changez.** »

Il grogna de mécontentement, mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Tant de choses restaient incompréhensibles pour elle, tellement de choses qu'elle en avait plein la tête et qu'elle se retrouvait à tout oublier.

« **Vous avez la mémoire d'un poisson rouge !** marmonna-t-il justement. »

Elle fronça un sourcil puis, soudainement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de l'appeler « House », contrairement à ce qu'il demandait. Elle déglutit difficilement mais réessaya dans une vaine tentative de recommencer :

« **Je… désolée… G…Gregory.** »

Elle rougit violemment en réalisant à quel point elle pouvait paraître ridicule à buter sur son prénom. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, ce qui la soulagea fortement. Elle s'imaginait plutôt une remarque cynique venant de sa part.

« _Ou alors il va me servir sa remarque cynique dans quelque temps… Oh pitié que non_, supplia-t-elle. »

Elle remarqua à peine le sourire de House, mais y prêta un peu plus attention quand il lui parla :

« **Vous pouvez m'appeler « Greg » tout court, ça ira très bien**, dit-il sérieusement. **Puis c'est plus court que « Gregory », peut-être que vous arriverez à prononcer avec plus de facilité, qui sait ?** ajouta-t-il, se moquant ainsi d'elle. »

Elle serra les dents. Elle voulait lui sortir une bonne vanne dans la figure, mais elle n'en trouva aucune.

« **Vous savez que… je vous ai déjà nommé « Greg » dans mes pensées ?** demanda-t-elle avec malice.

**- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous.** »

Elle devint écarlate mais dû s'avouer qu'il visait juste. Après tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il ne devait pas être étonné d'un si fin détail – pas si fin pour elle pourtant.

« **C'est bizarre, parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de m'appeler « Greg » dans la réalité**, continua-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répliquait pas.

**- Si j'en suis capable, Greg !** s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. »

Il lui sourit. Pas un simple sourire de d'habitude. Le même sourire qu'un père offrait à son enfant quand il venait d'accomplir quelque chose. Elle le remarqua, mais s'énerva intérieurement.

« _Mais pourquoi me sourit-il de cette manière ?_ se demanda-t-elle furieusement. _Il ne me considèrerait pas comme sa fille quand même ? Ce serait trop cruel, même venant de lui ! Je… je ne pourrai pas le supporter !_ »

Elle tergiversa encore quelque seconde avant que House ne remarque qu'elle ne se comportait pas normalement.

« **A quoi vous pensez ?** demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure.

**- Je…** »

Elle hésita, se trouvant soudainement ridicule.

« **Sincèrement, est-ce que vous me considérez comme votre fille ?** »

Il éclata de rire. Elle se sentit rougir en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait faire plus puéril.

« **Mais non, voyons !** »

Elle eut l'impression de s'envoler sur son petit nuage. Elle ne connaissait pas encore ce sentiment mais elle pensait déjà à un « gros soulagement ».

« **Bon, alors à part si vous avez d'autres âneries à me sortir, vous devriez vous reposer**, continua-t-il d'un ton solennel. »

Elle soupira, agacée par cette remarque. Elle aurait préféré donner n'importe quoi pour ne pas entendre quelque chose qui faisait allusion à cette salle sinistre.

« **Je ne veux pas rester dans cette chambre**, déclara-t-elle. »

Elle fut étonnée de le voir sourire. Elle se demandait aussi si cela était significatif d'une bonne nouvelle, ou au contraire, d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

« **Pourquoi souriez-vous ?**

**- Vous avez oublié le mot magique…** »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

« _Il me prend vraiment pour une gamine, c'est incroyable !_ pensa-t-elle. »

Elle se retint de ne pas rire – et vit qu'il se retenait également – puis dit « le mot magique » :

« **S'il vous plait, Greg…**

**- En changeant le pronom.**

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Dans votre phrase, le pronom c'est « vous » et je ****te**** demande de le changer.** »

La bouche d'Allison forma un petit rond. Elle ne savait plus que dire, comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait et comment lui faire comprendre que son pauvre petit cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante.

« **Je… tu… nous…** balbutia-t-elle.

**- Je, tu, il, nous, vous, ils, et alors ? Je ****te**** de reformuler ****ta**** demande en remettant un « te » à la place du « vous », ce n'est pas si compliqué, si ?**

**- Juste… étonnant… Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.** »

Elle inspira longuement puis reformula sa demande :

« **S'il ****te**** plait, Greg.**

**- Très bien. Je vais signer les papiers pour ****te**** faire sortir.** »


	40. Congé inhabituel

**Chapitre 40 : Congé inhabituel**

Allison respirait l'air frais, les bras formant clairement un « V » et les yeux fermés. Elle laissa la brise la chatouiller un peu les joues. Cette soudaine apparition à l'extérieur lui donnait l'envie de vivre à nouveau, lui apportait un sentiment nouveau.

« **On dirait que tu es en train de revivre…** commenta House. »

Elle lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Heureuse qu'il lui prête un peu d'affection, car malgré son apparence rude, il prenait soin d'elle.

En effet, House avait appelé Cuddy à son domicile pendant la nuit. Après quelques remarques cyniques sur le fait que Wilson était également présent, il lutta contre eux pour faire sortir la jeune femme. Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure d'insistance, il avait obtenu leur accord – ou plutôt celui de la directrice, Wilson ne faisant que la défendre.

Et Allison se retrouvait à présent dans un jardin non loin de l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. Elle joignit ses mains dans son dos et observa le soleil, se levant à peine. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin, et pourtant elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle attendait ce moment de « libération » depuis l'instant où elle était rentrée dans la chambre d'hôpital. En moins d'une journée elle avait oublié la sensation d'un matin à « l'extérieur ».

House lui, s'était assis sur un banc non loin d'elle. Il l'observait silencieusement, n'osant pas rajouter de commentaires cyniques. Il cherchait à graver cette image d'elle dans son esprit pour illustrer ses fantasmes, profitant du fait qu'elle fixait l'horizon. Il aimait la voir ainsi soulagée, même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement cette sensation. Il savait qu'elle se sentait bien, et cette seule pensée lui suffisait. Pour une rare occasion.

Elle finit tout de même par se retourner vers lui. Elle s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot. Chacun voulait se dire des choses qu'ils ne savaient pas comment dire.

« _Il s'est donné la peine de me sortir de l'hôpital… Comment est-ce que je pourrais le remercier ? Est-ce que j'aurai les moyens, au moins, de lui rendre la pareille ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

_Je l'ai fait sortir de l'hôpital, c'était une assez bonne manière de m'excuser de squatter chez elle. Une manière plutôt discrète, il faut l'avouer… Mais est-ce que c'est suffisant ?_ se demanda-t-il. »

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel ils se regardèrent profondément. Ce silence était très différent de n'importe quel autre silence. Il ne pesait pas, ne les tendait pas. Au contraire, il était agréable. Parce qu'ils pouvaient se contempler sans être gênés.

Mais il y a une fin à tout et House le prouva en interrompant cet agréable moment :

« **Tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à quand, au juste ?**

**- V… Tu veux déjà rentrer ?** »

Elle pensait ne jamais s'habituer à ce soudain tutoiement, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'explications. Mais elle préférait se relâcher, ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit, pas même sa relation avec lui.

« **Allison, il est cinq heures du matin et je suis crevé…**

**- On rentre ensemble ou séparément ?**

**- Ensemble. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule alors que tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital.**

**- Si tu veux… On prend ma voiture ou ta moto ?**

**- Ma moto.** »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers ladite moto. Elle se surprit à ne être effrayée. Habituellement elle craignait qu'il roule trop vite et qu'il loupe un virage. Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Décidément, elle gardait entièrement confiance en lui.

Il enfourcha sa moto, saisit son casque et le tendit à la jeune femme, mais elle recula d'un pas.

« **Je ne veux pas mettre le casque**, dit-elle.

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Parce que… je préfère rester tout contre toi.** »

Elle rougit suite à sa phrase et il lui sourit. Il adorait la voir avouer des choses pareilles, et être gênée juste ensuite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver craquante, mais ne pouvait également pas l'avouer à quiconque.

« **Allez, monte.** »

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de House et se mit juste derrière lui. Elle enroula de ses bras la taille de House, comme il lui demandait de le faire, puis elle posa sa joue contre son dos. Elle respira longuement l'odeur du médecin, le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

« **Tout va bien ?** s'assura-t-il, inquiet du comportement de l'immunologiste.

**- Oui, on peut y aller.** »

Il démarra la moto, sortit du parking et prit des rues plus longues que normalement. Il voulait la sentir longtemps contre son dos, ses bras qui l'entourent… et il pensait bien que ça lui faisait plaisir à elle aussi.

Ils finirent tout de même par arriver devant l'immeuble. Cameron descendit – sans précipitations – puis lui de même et ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement. Allison chercha les clefs quelques instants donc sac, ayant peur de les avoir oubliés, mais elle les trouva et ouvrit la porte.

« **Oh mon dieu !** cria-t-elle, stupéfaite du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** »

Il regarda dans l'appartement et découvrit que tout est sans dessus dessous… Elle rentra dans l'appartement, méfiante, puis vit la porte de sa propre chambre entrouverte. Elle s'avança vers ladite porte et l'ouvrit en grand, tremblante.

« **C'est pas vrai…** dit-elle en un soupir, à moitié soulagée tout de même. »

House s'approcha d'elle et regarda le contenu de la chambre. Chase dormait tranquillement dans le lit d'Allison, la couette à moitié parterre. Il ronflait légèrement – après tout la chambre n'était pas chauffée et il faisait un temps hivernal.

« **Je suppose que c'est lui qui a mit ton appartement dans cet état…** dit-il sans pour autant faire l'effort de baisser la voix.

**- Très certainement… et après il ose dire que c'est toi qui squatte, c'est incroyable…** »

Il rentra dans la chambre et donna un coup sur le matelas. Chase sursauta et s'agrippa par réflexe aux barreaux du lit. Il lança un regard antipathique à House, qui lui s'en fichait bel et bien.

« **House… Vous m'avez fait peur…** dit Chase, en sueur.

**- Quoi ? Ma tête est si horrible que ça ?** répliqua-t-il. **Sortez immédiatement d'ici, Allison doit dormir.** »

Chase ne remarqua même pas que House venait de dire « Allison » au lieu de l'habituel « Cameron ». Elle pensa qu'il devait être trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte et se sentit soulagée de ce détail.

« **Vous pouvez dormir sur le canapé…** marmonna Chase d'une voix toujours ensommeillée, se frottant ses cheveux hirsutes.

**- Je ne…** commença House.

**- Merci, ça ira**, l'interrompit Cameron. »

Elle sortit de la chambre, suivie de House. Il resta cloué au plancher tandis qu'Allison faisait des allers et retours entre la chambre de House et le salon. Elle apportait oreillers, couvertures, et tout autres choses utiles pour dormir convenablement.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-il finalement, ne parvenant pas à assister sans rien faire.

**- Je vais dormir sur le canapé****, déclara-t-elle sans une once de colère.**

**- Mais tu te sens bien ? Allison, il squatte chez toi et tu agis aveuglement !**

**- Arrête, on dirait que tu l'imites !** dit-elle en riant.

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôles… C'est ****ta**** chambre, pas la sienne alors arrête de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, en moins que tu sois réellement une gamine !**

**- Je ne suis pas une gamine, arrête de me considérer comme tel !**

**- Alors retourne prendre ta chambre ! C'est la tienne, s'il ne te laisse pas dormir dedans ce n'est pas la peine qu'il vienne… **

**- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Maintenant qu'il a dormi dedans, je ne dormirai plus dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que les matelas, draps, couvertures soient changés. Et je parfumerai aussi la chambre, si besoin est.** »

Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle tenait tant à dormir dans le salon, et non dans sa chambre respective.

« **Tu es allergique au koala maintenant ?**

**- Hum… Peut-être que ton dégoût avec lui est contagieux et que tu m'as tout simplement contaminée…**

**- C'est une possibilité…** »

Il lui sourit, puis la regarda intensément comme il savait bien le faire. Elle sentit ce regard, et elle fut à peine étonnée de le voir avec des yeux qui indiquaient sa gourmandise.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

**- Tu sais, il y a d'autres endroits où tu peux dormir…** »

Il fit un signe de tête vers sa propre chambre. Elle hésita, ne sachant que répondre. Elle ne comprenait dans quel sens elle devait prendre cette phrase…

« **Je… ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…**

**- Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi, tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital…**

_Donc si j'étais en pleine forme, il accepterait de coucher avec moi ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec malice mais sans y croire forcément.

**- Mais si tu veux qu'on passe les mêmes nuits qu'à l'hôpital, avec un décor différent…** **Sauf si tu détestes l'hôpital à cause de notre façon de dormir là-bas… **

**- Bien sûr que non ! **cria-t-elle.

**- Alors, tu acceptes de dormir dans la chambre d'amis avec moi ce soir ? **»

Elle fit un « oui » de la tête. Elle laissa les couettes sur le canapé et House la prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans la chambre.

Il n'y avait dans cette chambre que trois meubles. Le lit double qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce – House l'avait légèrement poussé vers la fenêtre. Une immense bibliothèque s'étalait le long du mur, et une ravissante armoire en bois était sur le mur à l'opposé.

Allison constata avec surprise que tout était en ordre. House avait emprunté quelques bédés de la bibliothèque, mais les avait reposés, quelque peu en désordre certes, mais au moins il faisait des efforts pour ne pas mettre la pagaille.

« _Il fait ça uniquement parce que c'est là qu'il dort, je suppose…_pensa-t-il. »

Son regard se posa longtemps sur le lit, qui avait été fait un peu brusquement.

« **Tu reconnais ta chambre d'amis ?** demanda-t-il, inquiet en voyant l'expression surprise de la jeune femme.

**- Oui, oui… Justement, c'est ça qui m'étonne… Je m'attendais à voir la bibliothèque par terre avec l'armoire et ton lit de travers mais je me suis trompée…** »

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis alla ouvrir l'armoire dans laquelle il prit un oreiller en plus. Allison devina qu'il avait déjà fouillé tous les coins et recoins de la chambre. House posa donc l'oreiller sur le lit et emmena Allison sur les draps, où il l'installa confortablement avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle et passer un bras autour de sa taille comme à son habitude.

Allison se releva soudainement, prit la couverture qui la couvrait et la renifla longuement, réfléchissant en même temps.

« **Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**_C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me demande ça, heureusement que Wilson n'est pas là sinon Greg aurait souffert…_** »

Elle laissa tomber la couverture et elle également. Elle remonta la couette sur elle, jusqu'à son visage.

« **Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ? **insista-t-il.

**- J'ai froid, je peux me couvrir quand même non ? **répliqua-t-elle en riant. »

Il soupira, abandonnant la partie pour l'une des premières fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Mais elle pensait bien qu'il ne contenait plus assez de forces pour répondre.

Elle respira encore l'odeur de la couverture.

« _Cette couverture à la même odeur que House…_ constata-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. »

Mais elle préférait largement le House en personne plutôt que les couvertures, et se lova dans ses bras avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond avec lui.

***

Allison se réveilla la première, pour ne pas changer. Les bras de House la serraient contre lui, jusqu'à l'étouffer, mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Elle se sentait que trop bien dans ses bras pour rompre ce magique instant.

Elle lui posa un léger baiser sur le torse et il se réveilla aussitôt.

« **Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…** dit-elle immédiatement.

**- C'est loupé apparemment…** répliqua-t-il d'une voix monotone.. **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave**, rajouta-t-il rapidement pour ne pas lui faire de peine. »

Il desserra son étreinte et laisser Allison respirer un peu. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle se détacher de lui à contrecoeur.

« **Je ne t'ai pas trop étrangler ?** demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

**- Non. C'était vraiment très agréable.** »

Il fronça un sourcil en même temps qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle ne le perçut pas, puisqu'elle se mettait à genoux sur le lit justement à ce moment là.

« **Ne me dis pas que tu as des tendances masochistes ?** demanda-t-il, ses propos accompagnés d'un regard insistant.

**- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ?** répondit-elle en riant et en rougissant. »

Il se redressa à son tour et attrapa le visage de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser fougueusement. La main qui ne tenait pas son visage agrippa la hanche d'Allison tandis que cette dernière tirait son tee-shirt à elle.

« **Je dérange peut-être ?** »

Ils se séparèrent rapidement et tournèrent la tête vers la porte, où ils découvrirent Chase. Il avait une chemise mal boutonnée et les cheveux en patraque.

« _Il essaie encore de se donner un air plus « House » mais il est loin du compte !_ pensa Cameron. _Je me demande ce qu'il cherche à obtenir en agissant comme ça…Imiter quelqu'un, ça ne sert jamais à grand-chose, surtout si on refait mal la personne, on se fait passer pour un lèche-botte. N'est-ce pas, Chase ?_ »

Allison soupira, espérant être interrompue à un autre moment qui ne montrait pas une embrassade entre elle et House.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

**- Je te rappelle que j'habite ici.**

**- Non, je t'héberge. C'est très différent.** »

Chase marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna, mais certainement pas pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. House ne le ferait jamais, pourquoi lui le devrait ?

« **Quelle heure est-il ?** demanda Allison à House, d'une voix lasse.

**- Sept heures du matin… ****répondit-il.**** On a dormi seulement deux heures, c'est fou parce que j'aurai dit plus****, continua-t-il avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.**

**- Moi aussi…** »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un même rire. Pourquoi ? Ils l'ignoraient. Mais ils trouvaient cette situation drôle, parce que justement ils n'avaient aucune réponse.

Leur fou rire fut interrompu par les plaintes du ventre de House, qui ne réclamait qu'une chose : manger.

« **Viens, on va petit-déjeuner**, proposa-t-elle. »

Il la suivit jusque dans la cuisine où elle commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. House remarqua rapidement qu'elle ne le faisait que pour deux personnes, et non trois. Il en fut ravi, mais ressentit une haine profonde en voyant Chase, allongé sur le canapé, à regarder la télévision.

« **Ne t'inquiètes pas, il essaie de te recopier, c'est tout**, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en voyant le regard meurtrier de House. »

Elle prit deux assiettes sur lesquelles elle posa du pain de mie grillé. Elle apporta également la confiture qu'elle donna à House en premier. Chase s'approcha à se moment là.

« **Pourquoi il n'y a que deux assiettes ?** demanda-t-il en grognant – ce qui confirma les propos d'Allison un peu plus tôt.

**- Parce que tu te feras toi-même ton petit-déjeuner.**

**- Tu m'héberges je te rappelle, donc tu devrais t'occuper de moi.**

**- Tu squattes chez moi, tu devrais au moins savoir être autonome. **

**- Pourquoi tu sers House, alors ? Lui aussi il squatte chez toi.**

**- Oui, mais lui je l'héberge ****volontiers****. Et puis il est plus serviable que toi ses derniers temps, je te signale.** »

Chase n'insista pas, mais refusa de faire lui-même son petit-déjeuner. Comme ni Cameron, ni House, n'était résolu à le lui faire, il dû être privé de petit-déjeuner ce matin. Ils en furent ravis.

« _De toute manière, nous ne l'obligeons à rien… C'est lui qui ne veux pas se faire son petit-déjeuner, il se punit tout seul…_pensa Allison. »

Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était huit heures.

« **Chase, tu ne devrais pas aller au travail ?** demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop curieuse. »

En réalité, elle mourrait d'envie de rester seule avec House, qui partageait lui aussi cet avis.

« **Non, je ne vais pas travailler**, répliqua-t-il.

**- Et pourquoi tu ne travaillerais pas ?**** Treize est caché sous la couverture c'est ça ?**

**- Ne me parle pas de Treize, elle n'est pas là.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu restes ici ?**

**- Parce que j'ai demandé à Cuddy de prendre congé une semaine.** »


	41. Jalousie émétique

**Chapitre 41 : Jalousie émétique**

Allison resta comme pétrifiée à l'entente de ces mots. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même.

« **Mais… mais… il n'y a pas une épidémie ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Elle espérait trouver quelque chose pour le convaincre d'aller travailler. Toutes les excuses pouvaient être bonne, si elle pouvait se retrouver seule avec House – avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intimidé…

« **Ah j'oubliais ! L'épidémie est terminée, mais vous ne pouviez pas le voir puisque vous passiez vos journées ici**, répondit-il d'un ton plein d'ironie et de sous-entendu.

**- Et il n'y a pas quelque chose à faire là-bas ? Il n'y a plus de cas ?**

**- Je te rappelle qu'on ne travaille plus dans l'équipe de House, parce que tu as démissionnée pour venir me rejoindre. Tu l'as oublié ?** »

Elle marmonna quelques mots mais il n'entendit pas de quoi il s'agissait seul House put l'entendre.

« **Parce qu'il croit que j'ai démissionné pour ça…** disait-elle. »

House ne lui posa pas de questions – surtout devant Chase – et ne donna pas son avis non plus. De toute façon, son regard noir traduisait toutes ses pensées.

« **Viens**, dit-elle à House en l'entraînant dans la chambre. »

Elle referma la porte mais Chase la rouvrit aussitôt, le visage rougi par la colère.

« **Comment se fait-il que vous vous tutoyez ?** demanda-t-il, furax.

_Oups, je n'ai pas fait attention à ça…_ pensa Allison. »

Elle lança un regard désespéré à House qui vint à son secours – pour une rare occasion d'ailleurs.

« **Il se trouve que nous avons passé cinq jours pratiquement « collés », bien sûr ce n'est qu'une image…**

**- Cinq jours, ça compte cinq nuits aussi, non ?**

**- Petit coquin. Mais ne perdez pas patience, un jour elle vous balancera dehors et elle dormira confortablement avec moi.** »

Il poussa Chase dans le salon et ferma la porte à clef. L'australien martela la porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas, et il finit par abandonner. House se l'imagina immédiatement assis sur le canapé en fulminant quelques jurons. Il l'entendit d'ailleurs allumer la télévision.

House se retourna vers Allison, poussant un long soupir de soulagement tout de même.

« **Pfiou, enfin seuls…** soupira-t-il. **Enfin, si on considère qu'on est vraiment seuls, là maintenant.**

**- Il faudra arranger ça au plus vite, on ne peut pas vivre dans ces conditions…**

**- Pourquoi tu ne le vires pas ?** »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, cherchant une réponse qui puisse être convaincante.

« _Combien de fois va-t-il me poser cette question ? Même moi je me la pose énormément de fois… Et pourtant je ne trouve pas une seule petite réponse… Peut-être qu'encore une fois, il n'y en a pas ?_ pensa-t-elle. »

Son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir trouver une réponse pour House, mais finalement elle se décida :

« **Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser dans la rue… Je sais que je culpabiliserai au bout d'une journée.**

**- Peut-être, mais au moins on aura une journée de tranquillité.** »

Elle soupira. Elle se sentait perdue dans ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

« _Je devrais m'estimer joyeuse d'avoir quelques moments superbes avec House, mais en même temps frustrée de ne pas pouvoir __aller plus loin__…Sans avoir Chase aux alentours, bien évidemment…_ »

House, lui, préparait certains plans pour rendre la vie de Chase difficile. Il fallait avouer qu'il pouvait se révéler très doué pour pourrir la vie d'autrui…

« _Je suis un spécialiste pour rendre la vie impossible aux gens, mais cette fois-ci je sens que je vais me surpasser… Je n'ai même pas envie de le plaindre !_ »

Il arbora un sourire satisfait, pensant qu'il aurait dû agir comme cela dès le début au lieu de laisser le koala envahir son terrain.

Cameron aperçut ce sourire qu'elle connaissait bien, mais ne comprit pas la raison de son origine.

« **Chase squatte, mais toi, ça te fait plaisir…** s'offusqua-t-elle, apparemment énervée.

**- Oui, totalement.**

**- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi.**

**- Car s'il viendra me chercher des noises, ou à toi, tu peux être sûre qu'il le regrettera !** »

Suite à ces paroles on ne peut plus réconfortantes, elle partagea son sourire quelque peu sadique. Elle alla ensuite s'allongea sur le lit, des pensées peu joyeuses traversant son esprit…

« **Tu es fatiguée ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu d'elle.

**- Non, mais en même temps je suis plus ou moins en convalescence donc le but c'est que je me repose.** »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête – qu'elle ne vit pas – puis il regarda par l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, ce qu'il se passait un peu dehors.

Il pouvait apercevoir l'immeuble d'en face, qui semblait être légèrement plus petit que celui où habitait Allison. Il vit des lumières allumées et ne se gêna pas pour observer la vie des gens. Il pouvait voir à une fenêtre un couple en pleine engueulade, un autre en pleine embrassade et des jeunes qui jouaient à des jeux vidéo.

Tellement de vies qui ne ressemblaient pas à la sienne…

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ?** demanda Allison en se relevant. »

Elle regarda également par la fenêtre, et aperçut la vie dans l'immeuble d'en face. Elle savait parfaitement que la vie des autres intéressait toujours House, mais elle ne comprit pas la raison de ce sourire mélancolique et de cette expression qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression que les gens autour de moi ont l'air « normaux » ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être comme les autres ? Est-ce que je me fais des idées, ou bien est-ce la réalité ?** »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, non pas pour dire quelque chose mais plutôt par surprise. Inconsciemment ou pas, il venait de lui poser des questions personnelles qu'il n'avait jamais posé à quelqu'un d'autre.

« _En ce moment moi aussi je me sens différente, du fait qu'il me pose des questions pareilles…_pensa-t-elle. »

Elle déglutit difficilement mais réussit à formuler une phrase à peu près correcte.

« **Peut-être parce que tu as une vie anormale ?** tenta-t-elle d'une voix peu certaine. »

Il détacha enfin ses yeux de l'immeuble pour la regarder elle. Elle, seulement elle. Dans cette vaste chambre, seuls eux deux existaient.

« _En tout cas on peut dire que cette relation ambiguë qu'on entretient est assez spéciale, différent de toutes les autres relations qu'on peut connaître… _se dit-elle. »

House l'observa avec insistance, cherchant à comprendre le sens des propos qu'elle formulait.

« **Selon toi, mon existence est soit supérieure soit inférieure à celle des autres ? ****dit-il.**

**- Possible, oui.**** »**

**Il fronça un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas être supérieur à n'importe qui, ni inférieur d'ailleurs. Il ne pensait pas non plus que toutes les vies aient les mêmes valeurs.**

**« ****Enfin, je ne peux pas être très objective puisque pour moi, ton existence sera toujours supérieure****, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage.**

Elle le contempla avec insistance, mais il détourna le regard. Il se sentait gêné, gêné de cet amour incompréhensible – bien qu'elle lui ait donné des raisons – qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

« **Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre**, avoua-t-il en soupirant.

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'arrive pas à me comprendre moi non plus…**

**- Peut-être que c'est ça, qui fait que je suis différent – selon toi. Je comprends beaucoup de choses en général. Mes belles images sur la vie y font quelque chose. Je comprends toujours tout sur les patients, sur les maladies, sur les mystères. Ce sont mes occupations. Je n'y accroche pas d'intérêt si spécial. Et pourtant, les choses que je désire réellement comprendre, je ne les comprends pas.**

**- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?** »

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit quelques secondes après et les posa sur Allison. Elle ne décela aucune réponse dans son regard, ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Elle parvenait que très rarement à capter les émotions qui le traversaient, à son plus grand regret…

« **Laisse tomber**, dit-il finalement. »

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte verrouillée, posa une main sur la poignée.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle brusquement avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

**- Je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans une chambre juste parce qu'un koala nous squatte…** »

Il déverrouilla la porte puis sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule. Elle ressentit soudainement ce malaise, ce malaise qui signifiait que House n'était plus si près d'elle.

« _En fait, je suis une sorte de détecteur…Si House est trop loin, je me suis mal à l'aise… Si jamais on le recherche, on n'a qu'à me faire traverser toute la rue et quand je me sens mieux ça veut dire qu'il est là…_pensa-t-elle avec humour. »

Mais pour éviter que cette sensation désagréable n'empire, elle préféra sortir également.

Elle retrouva, dans le salon, House et Chase, face à face, qui se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Elle ignorait les raisons de cette « bataille visuelle » mais ne posa pas de questions, se faufilant vers la salle de bain le plus silencieusement possible – elle ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer lors d'une confrontation.

House vit à peine qu'elle s'était éclipsée, mais soutint le regard de Chase. Il s'agissait comme d'une guerre. Celui qui détournera le regard sera qualifié comme « faible », ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Allison ressortit rapidement, fit claquer la porte mais ils ne sursautèrent même pas. Ils semblaient absorbés par cette idée de vaincre face à l'autre. Ceci l'exaspéra, et elle décida de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Elle fit la vaisselle, le plus bruyamment possible pour attirer leur attention mais rien n'y fit.

« _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'obstinent comme ça ? On paye le gagnant ?_ se demanda-t-elle. »

Elle rangea aussi le salon, qui se trouvait dans un état catastrophique, mais encore une fois ils ne réagissaient pas. Elle se lassa rapidement de ce petit jeu, et réfléchit sérieusement à une idée pour l'interrompre.

« **Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ?** murmura-t-elle en passant à proximité d'eux. »

Elle savait qu'ils l'entendaient, mais ils ne bronchèrent pas le moins du monde. L'estomac d'Allison se noua en constatant que House se fichait bel et bien d'elle.

« _Quelle idiote, je le savais parfaitement, ça…Il se fiche totalement de savoir si je vais bien ou mal…_ pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. »

Elle se sentit soudainement nauséeuse et se précipita vers les toilettes, énervée, et se dirigea vers la cuvette. Un instant après, House ouvrait la porte à la volée et accoura vers elle.

« **Allison, ça va ?** demanda-t-il.

_Tiens donc, il a finalement abandonné la partie avec Chase ? Il faut que je sois malade pour capter son attention ? Quelle idiote… _pensa-t-elle.. »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, souffrant le martyr d'une autre nausée. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle avec difficulté – même s'il se fichait pas mal de sa jambe en cet instant – et lui tint les cheveux pour ne pas qu'elle le fasse elle-même. De son autre main, il lui caressa doucement l'épaule pour la rassurer.

« **Tu es pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine…** chuchota-t-il. »

Chase rentra à ce moment-là. Il parut choqué de voir Allison dans des états pareils – surtout avec House – et s'approcha d'elle.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** »

Personne ne répondit. Cameron était trop occupée à rejeter le contenu de son petit-déjeuner, et House s'assurait qu'elle n'allait pas s'évanouir encore une fois. Chase, lui, ne bougeait pas et House réagit finalement :

« **Sortez d'ici**, lança-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

**- J'ai bien ma place ici !**

**- Non, la pièce est trop petite et elle va étouffer. Je reste avec elle.**

**- Et dans cette histoire, je fais quoi moi ? Je ne peux pas me rendre utile ?**

**- Si, vous allez vous rendre utile en sortant.** »

Allison releva le visage vers Chase mais pas pour bien longtemps – la cuvette l'attirait réellement.

« **Vous voyez, elle gerbe en voyant votre sale tête. Le mieux à faire, c'est de décamper d'ici !**, insista House avec agacement.

**- Non ! Vous sortez et moi je reste avec elle !** »

House se pencha légèrement vers Cameron et la serra légèrement contre lui, comme pour l'amadouer.

« **Qui doit rester ? Lui, ou moi ?** »

Elle lança un coup d'œil discret vers House et lui posa un doigt sur la chemise.

« **Reste…** chuchota-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. »

Il lui sourit avant de se retourner vers l'australien, qui ne se remettait pas de ce tutoiement nouveau entre les deux personnes.

« **Vous voyez ? Elle veut que je reste. Du balai !** ordonna House. »

Il arborait une mine satisfaite tandis que Chase, lui, paraissait dégoûté d'apprendre que sa soi-disant « petite amie » avait plus confiance en un drogué plutôt qu'en lui. Mais il acquiesça et sortit, bien que ce soit malgré lui.

House se détacha légèrement d'Allison, pour ouvrir une étagère de médicaments. Il trouva dans un bac, en dessous, une bassine puis la lui apporta.

« **C'est sûrement plus agréable que d'avoir la tête dans les toilettes…** expliqua-t-il face à son expression interrogatrice. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, et profita désormais de la bassine. Ses tremblements l'empêchaient de respirer normalement et, pendant un instant, House crut qu'elle recommençait une crise d'angoisse.

« _Les crises d'angoisses ne provoquent pas de vomissements…_ »

Il s'approcha d'elle mais ne s'assit pas – la douleur de sa jambe s'intensifiant – et se contenta de l'aider à prendre appui sur le mur pour adopter une position plus confortable.

« **Tu vas mieux ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire. »

Une lueur inquiète s'alluma dans ses yeux, comme quand Ashley passait son test. Il se rappela avoir oublié d'en avoir parler à Allison, mais ne pensa pas qu'il s'agissait du bon moment.

« **Un peu mieux…** répondit-elle d'une voix faible. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui offrit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, avec difficulté à cause des nausées qu'elle subissait.

« **Tu es capable de rester deux minutes seule ?**

**- Je pense que oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Je reviens rapidement, promis.** »

Il s'éclipsa, non pas sans lui lancer un dernier coup d'œil, et s'aventura dans le salon. Chase était assis mais se leva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?** demanda immédiatement Chase.

**- Ce sont vos affaires peut-être ?**

**- J'habite ici donc oui, ce sont mes affaires.** »

Tandis que Chase parlait, House claudiqua jusqu'à la cuisine.

« **Vous n'habitez pas ici. Elle vous héberge, c'est différent**, répliqua-t-il en fouillant un peu partout.

**- Oh non vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !**

**- Oh que oui, je vais m'y mettre. Surtout si vous continuez à m'agacer comme ça. Vous allez le regretter, oh que oui…** »

Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées puis continua sa recherche.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?**

**- Quelque chose. Mais vous ne pouviez pas deviner qu'on en avait besoin, puisque vous ne portez aucune attention à Allison.** »

Chase grommela à l'entente du prénom de Cameron, mais ne fit aucun commentaire – question d'éviter d'être jeté, bien évidemment.

« **Ah, voilà…** »

Il sortit du jus de citron qu'il mélangea à de l'eau.

« **Pourquoi vous…**

**- Rasseyez-vous, ne faites rien, pendant que moi je m'occupe d'elle.** »

Chase se rassit. Bien sûr, il voulait simplement éviter de compliquer les choses. House ne lui fera jamais peur, bien sûr que non.

Ledit House rentra dans les toilettes une seconde fois. Cameron n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il fut soulagé de voir que les nausées s'arrêtaient.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Tiens.** »

Il lui tendit la boisson qu'elle prit, mais plongée dans l'incompréhension.

« **C'est pour que tu aies un arrière-goût un peu plus agréable…** »

Il fit une mine faussement dégoûtée et se rassit à côté d'elle.

« _Quitte à avoir mal, si je peux être utile pour elle c'est mieux…_ pensait-il. »

Elle reposa sa tête contre le torse de House et but son jus de citron sans se presser, tandis qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras et lui caressait doucement l'avant-bras pour la réconforter.

« **J'en ai marre… d'être crevée…** dit-elle.

**- Je n'en doute pas, mais on n'a pas le choix. Il faut juste espérer que tu ne fasses pas encore un malaise. Et puis ça ne doit pas être trop grave…**

**- Oui, j'espère…** »

Elle se redressa et se retourna vers House qui lui souriait encore.

« **C'est rare de te voir sourire si longtemps…** dit-elle.

**- C'est rare de voir quelqu'un nauséeux prononcer une phrase sans s'arrêter au milieu…**

**- Pas aussi rare que de te voir si joyeux… Tu es ravi que je sois malade ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non…** »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« **Tu ne…** commença-t-elle.

**- Tiens, tu commences à reprendre des couleurs…** la coupa-t-il, surtout pour changer de sujet.

**- Ah, ça doit te rendre triste.**

**- Je t'ai dit que… que…**

**- Que quoi ?** insista-t-elle. »

Il grommela quelques instants. Seulement, il croisa son regard et ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle allait mieux, et que ce détail le ravissait réellement. Elle voulait une réponse, et comme d'habitude il la lui donna :

« **Je n'aime pas te voir malade…** »


	42. Dispute injustifiée

**Chapitre 42 : Dispute injustifiée**

Allison sourit mais n'en demanda pas plus, estimant que House faisait bien des efforts pour lui avouer une telle chose. Plus d'effort qu'il n'en faut pour le croire. Elle savait que House ne devait pas être considéré comme une personne normale, alors elle préférait le laisser aller à son rythme.

Elle reposa sa tête contre le torse du médecin, sentant les nausées disparaîtrent petit à petit, à leur plus grand soulagement. Comme il le lui avait avoué : il n'aimait pas la voir malade.

Chase fit son apparition à ce moment-là, toujours aussi renfrogné. Une petite sonnerie retentait, une sonnerie qui semblait familière à Cameron. Il s'approcha d'eux et tendit un portable à Allison. Elle le prit sans hésiter.

« **Qui est-ce ?** demanda House en ignorant la présence de Chase.

**- Ashley**, répondit-elle en même temps qu'elle décrochait. »

Elle écoutait ce que lui disait sa sœur pendant que House fixait Chase d'un regard antipathique. Des tonnes de sarcasmes lui passaient à l'esprit, et ne savait pas lequel sortir.

« **Vous pouvez vous retirer, esclave**, lui souffla-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

**- Vous n'êtes pas plus esclave que moi, dans cette maison****, se défendit Chase d'un même air – faussement joué d'ailleurs.**

**- Je ne suis pas l'esclave de cette maison, je ne me considère pas comme tel. Vous, par contre, vous êtes bien conscient d'être une méchante tâche dans un beau décor.**

**- Je ne…** »

Allison leva une main – presque inconsciemment – pour les faire taire. Elle fut davantage captivée par la conversation et le cœur de House fit un bond.

« **Comment ça ?** dit-elle subitement à sa sœur. »

Elle pâlit brusquement et promit à Ashley d'aller la voir le plus tôt possible. Elle raccrocha, le regard vide, puis se détacha du torse de House pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?** s'offusqua-t-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé te dire ?**

**- Ma sœur s'est faite opérée à cause d'un ulcère !** »

Il déglutit difficilement. Elle ne vit pas la mine étonnée de Chase, trop énervée de l'attitude de House. Elle ne pouvait pas croire en ce moment qu'il venait de lui jouer un tour pareil.

« **Disons que hum… je ne…** tenta-t-il vainement.

**- Tu es vraiment un beau salaud ! Mettre mon appartement en l'air, fouiller mes affaires, passer ta vie sur le canapé à regarder la télé, ça passe encore ! Mais me cacher que ma sœur a subi une opération…** »

Il se leva brusquement, donnant presque un coup de canne dans la figure de Cameron. Mais le visage de House semblait aussi furax que celui de Chase auparavant, voire même pire. Il serrait la canne entre ses doigts comme s'il voulait la briser, et ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs.

« **Alors comme ça je passe ma vie assis sur le canapé devant la télévision ?** ragea-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

**- Je…**

**- Très bien. Je comprends tout à fait que tu en as marre de moi, si ça te fais plaisir de me le dire ainsi tant mieux pour toi.**

**- House…**

**- Au revoir, Allison.** »

Il poussa Chase pour sortir de la salle de bain. Cameron entendait les battements de son cœur tellement il allait vite, mais elle se concentra uniquement aux bruits extérieurs à cette salle, priant presque pour ne pas entendre ce son.

Elle entendit la porte de la maison se refermer brutalement.

Elle se crispa immédiatement, réalisant qu'elle venait d'agir comme la plus belle des idiotes. Mais elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour avoir la force de regretter. « Regretter » signifiait également « assumer » et justement, elle savait que jamais elle n'assumerait ceci.

« _Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à me dire que ma sœur avait eu un ulcère !_ pensa-t-elle avec rage. _C'est beaucoup plus important que quelques travaux ménagers en plus… Qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? C'est plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre, il doit le savoir… Ah mais non c'est vrai, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille…_ »

Elle se leva, difficilement, et vit Chase qui était toujours dans la salle. Elle l'avait oublié, apparemment…

« **Allison, tu sais…**

**- Non, et je ne veux rien savoir alors laisse-moi tranquille**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement sans lui laisser le temps de finir. »

Elle le poussa tout comme House l'avait fait puis sortie elle aussi de l'appartement.

Elle aperçut House qui enfourchait sa moto et sortait du parking avec empressement. Il n'accorda aucun regard à Allison, même sachant qu'elle le regardait. Cette « tension » entre eux pouvait parfois être utile… ils savaient mutuellement quand ils s'observaient.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle s'avança elle-même vers sa propre voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur, comme ayant le besoin de se retrouver assurément seule dans un endroit clos.

« _Au moins je sais que je ne suis pas claustrophobe…Quoique si je passe ma vie dans la voiture, je risque de le devenir…_ _Enfin, je m'en fous… Du moment que je ne deviens pas misanthrope !_ »

Une larme discrète coula le long de sa joue, mais la fureur qui montait en elle l'empêchait de s'en rendre compte.

Elle roula à une vitesse qui pouvait se rapprocher de celle de House, mais elle ne fit pas la comparaison. Elle ne voulait absolument pas penser à lui, certainement pas. Elle évitait de songer à tous ces moments passés avec lui, au bonheur qu'elle prenait à l'héberger. Les situations s'étaient inversées au moment même où sa sœur l'avait appelée.

« _Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente seule, elle ne peut pas se sentir seule… Si je dois faire quelque chose, c'est d'être avec elle. House… n'a rien à faire là-dedans._ »

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le volant avec brusquerie. Le simple fait de penser à son nom la faisait souffrir. Il la faisait souffrir, enfin elle s'en rendait compte.

« _Quand je pense à l'effort que j'ai fait pour réaliser que je l'aimais, à chaque fois je le lui ai dit mais il n'en a rien à faire en fait. Il en a rien à faire de moi. Si je fais un accident et que je me retrouve à l'agonie dans un lit d'hôpital, la première chose qui lui viendra à l'esprit ça sera « mais qui est-ce qui m'hébergera ? » mais pas « est-ce qu'elle va bien ? ». Certainement pas, il s'en fout. Il s'en fout de tout. Il s'en fout totalement, de moi. Mais pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui ?_ »

Elle éclata en sanglot, assise sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture. Un spasme parcourut son bras et elle trouva préférable de s'arrêter le temps que sa « crise » passe.

« _Ce n'est pas une raison pour finir dans un lit d'hôpital…_ pensait-elle. »

Elle sortit du véhicule, malgré ses mouvements saccadés. Elle respira une bouffée d'air frais et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait sur une place qui contenait beaucoup de petits commerces très diversifiés.

« _Je suis déjà venue ici… je m'étais arrêtée… avec Ashley…_ »

Le souvenir de sa sœur fit faire un rebond à son cœur et elle se rua dans sa voiture pour reprendre sa route.

« _Pas question de me laisser abattre par une… dispute._ »

Le mot « s'étranglait » dans ses pensées. Elle ne s'en voulait pas, pourtant. Elle ne voulait pas s'en vouloir, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à souffrir davantage en ce moment. Mais une pensée, une question, la hantait, depuis un bout de temps déjà.

« _Je le hais à un point inimaginable… mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime autant ?_ »

Elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un – House en l'occurrence – lui enfonçait une dizaine d'aiguille dans le cœur. Une sensation des plus désagréables. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de chose, mais il fallait avouer que cette douleur n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

Elle continua sa route en prenant les virages presque inconsciemment, simplement par l'habitude de les faire. Elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à la route, ses pensées hésitant entre House et Ashley.

Elle finit par arriver en un seul morceau – après les nombreuses jérémiades des personnes qui conduisaient près d'elle. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment, surtout très pressée. Elle fit quelque pas dans l'hôpital quand subitement, elle se figea.

House.

House se trouvait dans le hall, en pleine discussion avec Wilson et Cuddy. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'Allison. Il s'était retourné en voyant entrer Allison. Il la regardait. Mais d'un regard noirci par la colère.

Elle ignorait que la fureur de House allait jusque là. Jusqu'à lui porter des regards qui pourraient la tuer s'ils s'agissaient de revolvers. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui tirerait dessus s'il en avait un dans sa poche…

Soudainement, elle eut envie de pleurer. Elle voulut verser toutes les larmes de son cœur et de son corps, pas seulement pour le simple fait de se soulager. Elle souhaitait lui montrait toute la souffrance qui la suivait depuis qu'il était sorti de l'appartement. Elle aurait pu se jeter dans ses bras, sans prendre en compte leur dispute. Elle aurait pu lui répéter des centaines de fois qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il en sera toujours ainsi car elle ne peut faire autrement.

Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle resta plantée là, devant la porte de l'hôpital, la bouche entrouverte et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à n'importe quel moment.

House détacha enfin son regard d'elle pour reprendre sa discussion. Allison remarqua à ce moment-là que Wilson avait disparu.

« **Cameron, que faites-vous là ?** demanda une voix qui lui semblait familière. »

Elle se retourna vers ladite voix et vit Wilson, qui se tenait près d'elle. Il semblait assez inquiet, d'ailleurs, mais elle pensa que ça devait son imagination.

« _Je m'imagine qu'il s'inquiète, car je veux qu'on remarque que je vais mal…_ s'avoua-t-elle difficilement. »

Elle respira profondément, préparant mentalement sa phrase.

« **Je suis venue pour rendre visite à ma sœur. Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant qu'elle a été opérée, parce qu'une certaine personne a décidé de ne rien dire.** »

Elle lança un regard noir à House qui avait tout entendu. Il le lui rendit. Mais son regard à lui sera toujours plus menaçant que son regard à elle, malheureusement.

« **Venez, je vous accompagne**, dit calmement le cancérologue. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre d'Ashley. Allison constata que House ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de son champ de vu.

« **Vous y voilà…** dit enfin Wilson quand ils furent arrivés. **Je vous laisse ici.** »

Il s'éloigna, la laissant seule. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et vit sa jumelle, allongée sur un lit, en pleine lecture. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers Allison quand elle entra, trop absorbée par l'histoire du roman.

« **Salut, Ashley**, dit Allison. »

La malade sursauta brusquement en voyant Allison.

« **Ah, tu m'as fait peur…** avoua-t-elle.

**- Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention.** »

Elle s'avança vers le lit et Ashley lui fit de la place pour s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

« **Je viens de sortir du bloc**, dit Ashley avec une petite moue gênée.

**- J'imagine que si tu étais sortie avant, j'aurais piqué une jolie crise.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Non rien, laisse tomber. Repose-toi, c'est mieux.** »

Mais au contraire, Ashley se redressa et fixa sa sœur dans les yeux.

« **C'est toi qui as besoin de repos**, lança-t-elle. **Tu es pâle comme un lavabo et tu trembles depuis tout à l'heure.**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en occupes, je sais très bien gérer ma vie.**

**- Non, justement tu ne sais pas. **

**- Ashley, je ne suis plus une gamine.**

**- Et ça veut forcément dire que tu ne dois plus te confier à moi ?**

**- Non mais…**

**- Allie, dis-moi ce qui se passe ou je ne dormirai jamais tranquillement.** »

Allison retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, de peur sûrement. Elle finit par respirer à nouveau quand elle se rappela toutes les confidences qu'elle avait pu faire à sa sœur.

« **Quand avant que tu m'appelles, j'ai eu des nausées.**

**- Tu vas mieux j'espère ?**

**- Ça allait mieux tout à l'heure… Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. Enfin, je ne sais pas. House était venu me voir dans la salle de bain, il m'a apporté une bassine, m'a installée confortablement et j'ai même pu poser ma tête sur son torse.**

**- J'imagine que ça a dû te ravir…**

**- Laisse-moi finir ! Chase est rentré, a apporté le portable et j'ai décroché. Tu m'as dit que tu avais été opérée… Quand tu m'as dit que Wilson était là, j'ai su que House était au courant également. Mais il ne m'avait rien dit, alors je me suis énervée et… on s'est disputé.**

**- C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es disputée avec House ?** s'étonna Ashley.

**- Apparemment c'est lui qui m'en veut le plus…**

**- Pourquoi il t'en voudrait ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… je lui ai dit que c'était horrible de ne pas me dire que tu avais été opérée, que je supportais encore le voir ne rien faire plutôt que de me cacher ça.**

**- Allie, tu es vraiment une idiote.** »

La main d'Allison frappa violemment le lit.

« **Mais attends, il m'a caché que tu étais hospitalisée ! Il sait très bien que je tiens à toi, et il est même pas fichu de me dire que… **

**- Allison, tu m'as dit que tu avais des nausées.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, mais…**

**- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a pensé que ce n'était pas le moment de te dire que j'étais hospitalisée ?** »

Allison réfléchit quelques secondes, mais il lui sembla que cette théorie ne collait pas.

« **Non, ça ne marche pas. Il aurait pu me le dire avant, et il ne pense jamais à ce genre de choses.**

**- Et tu crois que c'est souvent qu'il t'amène une bassine et qu'il te sert d'appuie-tête ?**

**- C'était pour ne pas que Chase reste.**

**- Tiens donc, House serait jaloux maintenant.**

**- Arrête, il ne ressent strictement rien pour moi, j'en suis sûre et certaine !** »

Allison s'était levée d'un bond. Son visage qui était pâle quelques secondes auparavant était devenu écarlate.

« **Rien ne te le prouve !** protesta Ashley.

**- S'il… ressentait quelque chose pour moi, tu ne crois pas qu'il arrêterait de me lancer des regards noirs ?**

**- Il te…**

**- A peine je suis rentrée dans l'hôpital qu'il me fusillait du regard ! Non mais à part ça, il m'adore !** »

Allison s'énervait au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Elle sentit quelques larmes franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Comme si elle savait qu'il fallait agir ainsi, Ashley la prit dans tes bras.

« **Allison, n'essaie pas d'ignorer des détails qui existent vraiment…** »

Allison se blottit dans les bras de sa sœur.

« **Ashley, tu es vraiment ma seule source de bonheur maintenant… je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que tu es hospitalisée…**

**- Ecoute, je suis en pleine forme, c'est toi qui ne dois pas t'occuper de moi**, assura-t-elle.** Je sais que tu es médecin, mais tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire comme… aller voir House ?** rajouta-t-elle en se détachant d'elle.

**- Non, je ne veux pas le voir. Il m'en veut à mort, c'est sûr. **

**- Retourne te reposer chez toi, alors. **

**- Non, je veux rester ici. Je ne veux pas te perdre je…**

**- Allison, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je ne vais pas « partir », je ne bougerai pas d'ici je te le promet. **

**- D'accord…** »

Allison s'éloigna du lit et sortit de la chambre, non sans lancer un dernier regard peiné à sa sœur. Elle partit dans le couloir, et sa sœur murmura quelques mots avec un sourire sur les lèvres :

« **Quand tu sauras que House m'a prise en charge…** »


	43. Excuses injustifiées

**Chapitre 43 : Excuses injustifiées**

Allison marchait dans le couloir, le cœur souhaitant sortir au plus vite…

« _Est-ce qu'__il__ est encore dans le hall ?_ se demandait-elle, se rappelant ses regards noirs qui la tuaient presque. »

Elle espérait du plus profond de son être que, par une chance miraculeuse, il se trouve à un endroit où elle peut l'observer sans être vue. Mais ce genre de miracle ne lui arrivait que très rarement, malheureusement – pour ne pas dire jamais.

Elle passa dans le hall, lança un coup d'œil dans toutes les directions mais ne le vit pas.

« _Il est probablement parti dormir… ailleurs…il ne reviendra pas chez moi…_ »

Un vague regret la traversant quand elle se dit qu'elle l'avait pratiquement jeté dehors.

« _Non, je ne l'ai pas jeté… C'est lui qui est parti._ »

Elle s'élança dans le parking rapidement et s'engouffra dans la voiture, s'agrippant au volant comme s'il allait la retenir d'une quelconque chute – rassurant, dans une voiture…

« _Et si en réalité, inconsciemment, je l'avais jeté ?_ »

Elle secoua la tête pour enlever cette pensée de son esprit, la niant et la rejetant totalement.

« _Non, je n'aurai jamais fait une chose pareille. Il sait très bien que je préfère virer Chase plutôt que de le perdre __lui__. Jamais je ne l'aurai viré… mais c'est son choix s'il est parti. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, pour lui…Et peut-être pour moi d'ailleurs._ »

Elle analysa un peu plus profondément sa pensée, mais encore une fois elle secoua la tête.

« _Non, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose pour moi…Et il doit très bien le savoir lui aussi…_ »

Elle démarra le véhicule, mais avant de partir, elle aperçut la moto de House.

« _Il est encore dans l'hôpital… je me demande ce qu'il y fabrique…Peut-être qu'il s'arrange avec Wilson pour trouver un nouvel endroit afin de dormir…_ »

Elle s'imagina House qui marchandait pour dormir avec Wilson. Soudainement elle se rappela la relation que le cancérologue entretenait avec Cuddy.

« _Et si House… finissait par « dormir » avec Cuddy ?_ »

Elle sentit un pincement au cœur, mais refusait strictement de se représenter la scène – qui la ferait très certainement souffrir.

« _Il fait ça et il est sûr que Cuddy ne vivra pas plus longtemps…_ »

Ces pensées la hantèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte sans précipitation, suppliant pour que Chase se soit endormi par miracle.

« **Salut**, lança-t-il d'une voix presque joyeuse. »

Elle se maudit intérieurement pour avoir espéré comme une idiote.

« **On s'est déjà vus**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, comme pour lui enlever sa bonne humeur.

**- Pourquoi es-tu aussi sèche avec moi ?**

**- Parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à me taper une conversation amicale. Non attends… Je ne suis pas d'humeur du tout. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être seule et tranquille sans être obligée de fournir une réponse à quiconque.**

**- Promis, je ne te demande plus rien.** »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se demander ce qu'il manigançait. Un seul détail la frappa réellement…

« _Il est heureux que House soit parti…_ »

Elle ressentit un profond dégoût envers Chase. Puis elle entreprit de faire du rangement – le bazar installé par Chase n'était pas encore tout à fait rangé. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit que Chase n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« **Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ?** demanda-t-elle pas aussi curieuse que d'habitude néanmoins.

**- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas entendre de questions.**

**- Je ne veux pas en entendre, mais qu'est-ce qui m'interdit d'en poser ?**

**- Ma réponse correspond à ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis un bon bout de temps.** »

Elle posa le balai qu'elle tenait entre ses bras et se plaça devant Chase.

« **D'accord, j'abandonne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?**

**- House… n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.**

**- Oups mais il y a du rangement à faire dans ce coin-là, je n'avais pas vu !** dit-elle soudainement. »

Elle se retourna et continua son petit ménage.

**« ****Tu avais dit que tu m'écouterais.**

**- Moi ? J'ai dit ça ? Probablement pas non… ****répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.**

**- Tu n'acceptes pas de voir la réalité en face ?**

**- Je la connais très bien, la réalité, merci.**

**- Il ne t'aime pas, mais toi tu persistes. Tu devrais arrêter, il ne fait que te faire souffrir. Il faudrait que tu tournes la page une bonne fois pour toute.** »

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour apaiser la douleur qui la transperçait. Elle se demandait si cette douleur pouvait éventuellement être calmée avec de la morphine, même si elle désirait ne pas être comme House.

« **Ecoute, je sais me débrouiller toute seule**, se défendit-elle.

_Combien de fois devrais-je sortir encore cette phrase ? Je suis adulte, j'héberge deux gros gamins… enfin, un seul gros gamin maintenant…_ »

Elle fixa le sol d'un regard vide, se forçant à ne rien regretter.

**« ****Mais pourquoi n'accepte-tu pas l'aide des autres ? ****demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apparemment douce – mais n'égalait en rien celle de House en certains moments.**

**- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on se dérange pour moi, c'est tout.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas une corvée, s'occuper de toi…** »

Elle remarqua qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Pour ne pas dire qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, voire moins.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il se rapprochait encore. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se laissa faire, perdue. Elle pensait intérieurement qu'il avait raison, qu'elle ne faisait que souffrir…

Le baiser s'intensifia quand soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle mit trop de temps pour réagir et se détacha de Chase beaucoup trop tard.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** »

House était réapparut. Allison rougit soudainement, réalisant ce qui venait de se produire.

« **Je…** commença-t-elle. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que Chase tomba au sol. House se trouvait non loin d'eux, le poing relevé.

« **House !** cria-t-elle. »

Il se retourna vers elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle vit cette lueur inquiète dans son regard. Mais cette inquiétude fut rapidement remplacée par de la fureur.

« **Comment ça « House » ? On s'appelait par nos prénoms que je sache ? Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Se vouvoyer à nouveau ?**

**- Mais je…**

**- Alors tes « je t'aime » un peu partout, ils ne voulaient rien dire, c'est ça ? Il suffisait que je disparaisse pendant quelques temps pour que tu sautes au cou de ce koala ! **

**- Je ne…**

**- Et dire que je pensais que tu étais sincère… je suis vraiment un idiot.**

**- Mais tu n'en avais rien à faire jusque là ! Tu t'en fiches totalement que je t'aime !** suffoqua-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

**- Non je ne m'en fichais pas !** »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire que quelques minutes après. Il se détacha des yeux d'Allison pour prendre son sac qui traînait non loin du canapé – comme toujours – et se dirigea vers la porte.

« **Bonnes galipettes.** »

Elle se précipita dehors, se mit à sa poursuite avec toute la force qui restait dans ses jambes cotonneuses.

« **Pourquoi tu me dis ça seulement maintenant ?** hurla-t-elle, fondant toujours en larme.

**- C'est trop compliqué pour toi.**

**- J'ai toujours voulu une attention de ta part ! Tu le sais très bien, tu sais très bien que je t'aime, et tu ne m'as jamais prêté attention !**

**- La prochaine fois que tu auras des nausées, je serai tranquillement assis sur un canapé à regarder la télé.** »

Cette réplique la glaça sur place. Elle comprit maintenant ce que Ashley voulait dire.

« _Je suis une vraie idiote…_ »

Elle n'eut pas la force – ni le courage – de le poursuivre. Elle le regarda claudiquer jusqu'à sa moto, comme figée.

Elle ne pouvait d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait exactement à ce moment-là. Frustration ? Le mot n'était pas assez puissant. Dégoût ? Jamais il ne la dégoûterait. Tristesse ? Toujours pas assez fort, comme expression. Perdue ? Possible, si on considère que ses pensées s'étaient égarées au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne.

Il n'enfourcha pas la moto tout de suite. Il accorda un dernier regard à Allison. Malgré l'obscurité du petit matin, elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, encore une fois.

« **Pour ta sœur…** »

Elle crut faire une crise cardiaque au moment même où il lui adressait la parole, mais constata qu'elle tenait toujours sur ses deux jambes avec difficulté.

« **Elle sera sur pied quand j'aurai trouvé ce qu'elle a.** »

Il monta sur la moto et démarra, ne daignant pas lui fournir une autre explication.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Mais ses mots furent étouffés par le bruit du moteur. Elle l'observa s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au dehors de son champ de vision.

« _Et dire qu'il était revenu… J'ai tout fichu en l'air…Si ça se trouve, il n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre son sac et de partir…_ »

Elle rentra lentement, très lentement, dans son appartement. Elle savait que Chase s'y trouvait, mais ne le calcula pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage maintenant, et elle ne doutait pas que demain ce sera pareil.

« **Tu vas bien ?** demanda-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle fit comme si elle n'entendait rien. Elle continua son rangement, les larmes débordant de temps à autre quand elle voyait des objets qui lui faisaient penser à House – comme la pile de CD qui la fit fondre en larmes.

« **Allison ?** »

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle semblait sur une autre planète, demandant davantage d'informations sur House. Soudainement, elle eut une idée, qui lui vint sans aucune raison apparente.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, où se trouvait encore son portable. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit, composant le numéro de sa sœur.

« **_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Allison ?_** demanda-t-elle.

**- Alors toi aussi tu me caches des choses maintenant !**

**_- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis…_**

**- House t'a prise en charge !**

**_- Ah, comment tu sais ?_**

**- Là n'est pas la question, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**_- Tu te trompes, tout tourne autour de ça, justement.. Comment tu le sais ?_**

**- House est… passé… Mais voilà, on s'est disputé encore une fois et il m'a quand même fait sous-entendre qu'il s'occupait de toi.**

**_- Et tu crois toujours qu'il te déteste ?_** »

Allison ne répondit pas, trop perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle ne savait justement plus quoi penser, du comportement de House comme celui-ci de sa sœur. Ajouté à cela Chase qui la désespérait sérieusement.

« **_Je vais te laisser, j'ai sommeil_**,dit Ashley d'une voix parfaitement ensommeillée.

**- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé…** »

Elle raccrocha. Elle n'y croyait pas, non seulement House lui cachait des choses, mais sa propre sœur aussi.

« _J'ai presque l'impression qu'ils montent un complot contre moi…Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent me faire avouer ? Que j'aime House ? Non, ça, ils le savent parfaitement. Que House m'aime ? Si c'était le cas, il me l'aurait dit directement…_ »

Elle mit le portable dans sa poche et continua de faire le rangement. Elle entendait de temps à autre des « ça va ? » venant de Chase mais elle ne répondait jamais, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Comme si en réalité, rien ne s'était passé.

« _Et quand je pense qu'Ashley est amoureuse de lui…_ »

Elle crut avoir de nouvelles nausées mais non. Elle était juste dégoûtée de cette pensée.

« _Aimer Chase… Elle ne se rend pas compte de son erreur, la plus belle de sa vie sûrement. Si elle se trompe sur ça, elle ne peut pas avoir raison sur le reste… House ne m'aime pas, il ne ressent rien pour moi…_ »

Elle s'imagina une réconciliation soudaine entre elle et lui. House qui lui présentait ses excuses, elle qui acceptait et ils finissaient par s'embrasser et annonçaient à Chase qu'il était viré de la maison…

« _Je veux tellement le revoir…Ou au moins, entendre sa voix à nouveau…_ »

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de House, cette fois-ci.

« _Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon…Me détester plus que ça c'est impossible !_ »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle réitéra le geste et au bout de quatre bips il finit par répondre.

« **_Quoi ?_** grommela-t-il.

**- Greg !**

**_- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? _**demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnée.

**- Je… je ne sais pas…**

**_- Chase refuse de…_**

**- Non, c'est moi qui refuse.**

**_- Tiens, ça m'étonne ça. Je t'imaginais plutôt te jeter dans ses bras à peine rentrée…_**

**- Non, je l'ignore depuis tout à l'heure.** »

Un silence s'installa. Elle se demanda s'il avait raccroché mais non. Elle entendait son souffle. Ce souffle qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle désirait avoir plus près d'elle... Elle entendit la voix de House s'élevait dans le téléphone :

« **_Ashley…_**

**- Tu l'as prise en charge ?**

**_- Oui. Si tu veux participer au diagnostic… tu peux… enfin, si tu veux… Je n'ai pas envie de forcer, mais en même temps… c'est ta sœur…_**** »**

Allison sourit, malgré les quelques larmes qui persistaient encore.

« _Au moins il réalise à quel point elle est précieuse pour moi… _»

Elle ressentit un certain soulagement, puis répondit :

«** Je… d'accord. J'arrive tout de suite.** »

Elle s'apprêta à raccrocher mais elle entendit à nouveau sa voix rauque :

« **_Attends !_**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**_- Je suis désolé._** »

Il interrompit la conversation.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, presque tétanisée. Elle ignora à nouveau Chase, puis se rua dans sa voiture comme si un lion était à ses trousses.

« _Je n'y crois pas, il est désolé !_ »

***

House attendait sur le parking, patiemment. Il regardait le peu de nuages dans le ciel, comme un gamin, s'imaginant des formes quelconques. Il entendit ensuite le bruit d'un moteur.

« **Salut**, dit-il en voyant Allison arriver.

**- Je… Oui, salut.** »

Elle fit quelque pas puis éclata de rire, au milieu du parking, sans raison. Il s'arrêta et l'observa rire, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

**- Je me souviens juste que… j'ai envoyé balader Chase quand il m'a dit « Salut »… Avant qu'il ne… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.** »

Il afficha une grimace en entendant « Chase » et ce qui s'était produit, ce qui la fit sourire timidement. Il lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi timidement, puis ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital.

A peine eurent-ils fait trois pas que Cuddy se dirigeait vers eux immédiatement,

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous partez, vous revenez… Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda-t-il précipitamment. **Il y a un problème dans l'hôpital ?**

**- Une histoire très compliquée**, répliqua House.

**- Peut-être, mais Cameron doit se reposer et…**

**- On a un diagnostic à faire…** coupa Allison. »

House lui sourit discrètement puis ils continuèrent leur chemin jusque dans la salle de travail. Ils y trouvèrent Foreman et Treize.

« **Où sont Kutner et Taub ?** demanda House en s'imaginant les deux médecins dans un placard.

**- Pourquoi Cameron est ici ?**

**- Bonne question. Aujourd'hui on va s'occuper de… Ashley Cameron.** »

Il prit un dossier qui traînait sur son bureau et le lança aux médecins.

« **Grosseurs palpables au toucher un peu partout dans le corps, main douloureuse, ulcère…** lit Foreman.

**- La main douloureuse est une inflammation**, dit House. »

Kutner et Taub arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

« **Asseyez-vous**, lança House, avec un sourire aux lèvres quand il s'imagina la scène à nouveau. »

Ils furent étonnés de ne pas se faire remonter les bretelles, même si cela ne les dérangeait pas réellement. Ils prirent les dossiers sur la table et feuilletèrent les pages.

« **L'atout dans le diagnostic, c'est la sœur de la patiente qui peut nous renseigner**, annonça House en regardant fixement Cameron.

**- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire…** avoua-t-elle, gênée par ce regard.

**- Maladie génétique exclue**, dit-il avec fierté et un petit sourire. **Les grosseurs ne sont pas des tumeurs, Wilson a déjà vérifié. Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ?**

**- Maladie auto-immune**, proposa Allison.

**- Ce peut-être dermatologique**, dit Kutner.

**- Non, ça n'explique pas l'ulcère**, protesta Cameron.

**- Une infection, peut-être…** dit House calmement. **- Kutner, faites des hémocultures, Foreman, accompagnez-le. Treize et Taub, une radiographie. Allison, tu viens avec moi, fouiller les endroits qu'elle fréquente…** »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers House, comme s'il venait de dire une chose horrible.

« **Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez ?** demanda Kutner.

**- Sortez.** »


	44. Décision injustifiée

**Chapitre 44 : Décision injustifiée**

«**Allez ! Dehors ! ****»**

Les larbins s'exécutèrent, lentement, sans s'arrêter de lancer des regards douteux à House. Ce dernier soupira et se retourna vers Cameron. Il remarqua qu'elle était gênée, mais ignorait le pourquoi.

« _Peut-être que je veux trop en savoir sur elle…_pensa-t-il. _Mais avec elle, trop, c'est jamais assez ! Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais où ? Dans un film, sûrement…_ »

Allison remuait les doigts dans tous les sens et tremblait légèrement – a ce qu'il pouvait voir, du moins. Il ne comprit toujours pas la raison de ce stress.

« **Ça va ?** demanda-t-il, en essayant de ne pas afficher son inquiétude et son avis d'en savoir plus.

**- Je…** »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda par la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser le regard de House.

« **Allison, il y a un problème ?**

**- C'est juste que… Ashley vivait à Chicago, et je ne crois pas qu'elle a une maison ici…** »

Il ria mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, ni comment il pouvait rire. Alors qu'elle se sentait tombé de haut, qu'elle voulait éclater en sanglot, lui, il riait. Et ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut qu'elle ne lui en voulut pas du tout de se comportement pareillement.

« **Eh bien je suppose qu'on va devoir aller à Chicago…** dit-il une fois calmé.

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Il faut voir les endroits qu'elle fréquente, on est obligé d'y aller…** »

Elle se rappela de la maison de sa sœur, quand elles vivaient encore à Chicago… Elle avait l'impression que cela remonté à des siècles, et elle doutait même que ces lieux existes encore. Elle se trouva ridicule et préféra se concentrer sur les vrais détails.

« **Et tu comptes y aller comment ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- En avion ?**

**- Seul ?** »

Elle le regarda avec insistance et il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il sourit intérieurement, ne tenant pas à lui montrer un sourire tant qu'ils seraient sous tensions permanentes.

« **Tu veux venir avec moi ?** s'étonna-t-il – ou plutôt faisait-il semblant.

**- Je suis sa sœur, tu auras besoin de moi, non ?** »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais ne montra pas son soulagement dû au fait de savoir qu'elle viendrait avec lui.

« _Eh bien, lui qui comptait quitter la maison, on va se retrouver seuls pendant quelques jours à Chicago… Enfin, si Cuddy nous laisse faire…Et moi qui avait peur qu'elle dorme avec House, on peut dire que ça ne sera pas demain la veille…_ »

Elle sourit intérieurement en s'imaginant la réaction de Cuddy quand elle apprendra ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

« _De toute façon c'est pour un diagnostic, elle ne pourra pas refuser…_ »

Elle vit House qui s'approchait de son ordinateur pour le mettre en marche.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Je cherche le prochain vol pour Chicago…** »

***

Ashley lisait encore une fois son livre, un peu plus pensive cette fois-ci. Elle lisait sans vraiment lire, elle oubliait la ligne qu'elle venait de parcourir seulement une seconde après l'avoir lue. Elle ne suivait rien, n'écoutait rien. Elle pensait, tout simplement.

« _Quand je pense que j'ai menti à ma sœur en disant que j'étais fatiguée… Il faudra que je m'excuse, mais en même temps c'est pour lui rendre service… House ne peut pas nier qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle !_ »

Quatre médecins entrèrent dans sa chambre.

« **Bonjour**, dit-elle. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de les dévisager un par un, se rappelant la description que Allison avait faite d'eux.

« **Bonjour**, répondit Foreman. **Je suis le docteur…**

**- Foreman, c'est ça ?** coupa Ashley avec enthousiasme.

**- Oui c'est ça…**

**- Allison m'a parlait des personnes qui avaient travaillé avec House…**

**- Au moins ça évite de nous présenter…** dit Foreman, assez heureux d'éviter le blabla inutile – et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à une femme qui ressemblait autant à sa collègue.

**- On doit vous faire des analyses et vous faire passer une radiographie**, expliqua Treize.

**- On commence par ce qui n'est pas douloureux, je vois…** répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

***

« **Demain à quatorze heures trente, c'est le plus tôt possible.** »

Allison se pencha légèrement sur House pour observer l'écran – même si en réalité elle aimait être proche de lui. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes en sentant le souffle de House si près d'elle.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que je manque de tomber dans les pommes alors que je ne fais __que__ l'entendre respirer ?_ pensa-t-elle en se sentant honteuse d'agir ainsi. »

Elle se redressa et accorda un simple sourire à House, qui lui éprouvait un grande déception quant au fait de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi sensible que cela à son charme.

« **Ça te va ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait désinvolte.

**- Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le choix ? ****répliqua-t-elle avec un ton agressif – alors qu'elle prévoyait un timbre joyeux.**

**- On peut le prendre plus tard, si tu veux****, proposa-t-il en craignant qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord pour partir avec lui.**

**- Non, demain ce sera parfait****, rectifia-t-elle.**** Il faut demander l'autorisation à Cuddy, non ?**

**- Je m'en occupe. Tu veux venir ?**

**- D'accord.** »

Elle se dégagea pour qu'il se lève tranquillement.

« _Il ne saura jamais que je viens seulement pour vérifier qu'il ne saute pas sur Cuddy…_ »

***

Cuddy avait la tête plongée dans les papiers qu'elles remplissaient. De temps en temps, elle recevait la visite de « Jimmy » qui tenait à s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. Il ne changeait jamais, avec aucune de ses femmes : toujours aussi inquiet, prêt à faire n'importe que pour le bonheur de sa conjointe… Mais elle aimait ça.

Au moment même où elle repensait au comportement de son compagnon, House et Cameron arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice.

« **Que faites-vous ici ?** demanda cette dernière.

**- Une autorisation pour une patiente**, répondit rapidement House, voulant éviter les questions.

**- Et pourquoi Cameron est ici ?**

**_Là, je la remercie de poser cette question. Ça l'évitera de se faire des idées… douteuses_****, pensa-t-il.**

**- Parce qu'elle est la sœur de cette patiente et parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour faire ce que je vous demande de m'accorder****, expliqua-t-il.** »

Cuddy toisa la sincérité présente de leur regard avant de prendre la parole :

« **Que voulez-vous donc ?** »

House lança un petit coup d'œil discret vers Allison.

« _Et moi qui voulait éviter les questions inutiles… On va avoir droit à l'interrogatoire spécial Cuddy, et je suppose qu'il y aura du Wilson derrière aussi…_pensa-t-il. »

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Même Cameron n'entendit rien, alors qu'elle se trouvait à environ un mètre de lui et observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

« **Il faut qu'on aille visiter l'appartement de la patiente**, dit House, le plus tranquillement possible – même si dans son esprit, il était tout sauf « tranquille »…

**- Et vous avez besoin de moi pour le faire, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Ledit appartement est à Chicago**, expliqua Cameron. »

Cuddy ne cacha pas son étonnement. Elle passa son regard de House à Cameron, puis de Cameron à House ainsi de suite sans s'arrêter.

« _Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde s'étonne pour n'importe quoi ? C'est pas si compliqué, de nous autoriser à visiter l'appartement d'une patiente, même si c'est __un peu__ loin bien sûr…_ pensa House. _Ils pensent quoi ? Que je vais sauter sur Allison ? De toute façon, ladite Allison ne me laissera jamais faire, vu la réticence qu'elle éprouve envers moi ces derniers temps…_ »

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en repensant à leur précédente dispute.

« _Mes excuses ne seront jamais valables, c'est sûr…_ se dit-il. _Sauf peut-être si je lui montre que je veux réellement soigner Ashley, mais il faudra toujours qu'elle comprenne…_ »

Il fixa Allison, sans pour autant sans réalisant que son regard « observateur » se transformait en un regard « gourmand ».

Cuddy arrêta finalement son regard sur House puis leva une main comme pour les empêcher de dire quelque chose. Elle réfléchit une énième fois à ce qu'elle se préparait à dire, reprit son souffle, puis se lança dans sa question :

« **Et pourquoi faut-il que ce soit ****Cameron**** qui vous accompagne ? ****demanda-t-elle tout en regrettant intérieurement de vouloir la réponse.**

**- Parce que c'est la sœur de la patiente et que j'ai quand même besoin d'elle pour… avoir des informations**, répondit House.

_Non mais elle croit que je vais lui dire que c'est parce que je l'aime à la folie et tout et tout ? Il faut pas rêver non plus…C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, qu'ils ne mettent pas des bâtons dans les roues, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire sûrement…_pensa-t-il. »

Les deux femmes remarquèrent la pause prise quand il expliquait ses raisons. Elles constatèrent également qu'il resserrait sa canne avec violence. Mais aucunes d'elles ne fit de commentaires, de peur de l'énerver – ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait connaître le goût de sa canne, même si Cuddy était certaine que jamais il ne s'en prendrait à Allison…

« **Donc, vous nous autorisez oui ou non ?** demanda-t-il précipitamment, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un quelconque commentaire sur son hésitation.

**- Vous savez quand partir ?**

**- Demain à quatorze heures trente.** »

Cuddy ferma les yeux, fit un calcul mental rapidement dans tête puis rouvrit les yeux et fixa les deux personnes, continuant de réfléchir.

« **Je vous l'accorde****, dit-elle enfin.**** Mais à une seule condition****, rajouta-t-elle sur un ton de défi.**

**- Je ne le sens pas, là…** confessa House.

**- Vous devez ****obligatoirement**** restés en contact avec l'hôpital.**

**- Je vous rappelle que nous partons ****pour la patiente****, et qu'il serait quand même logique de rester en contact avec les médecins qui s'occupent d'elle, non ?** »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, pensant être ridicule de proposer une chose pareille. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher au fond d'elle-même d'être étonnée de sa réaction.

House et Cameron se retournèrent dans le but de sortir. Au moment où House posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix de Cuddy retentit, une deuxième fois, mais plus désagréablement :

« **Une minute tous les deux !** »

House grommela mais retira sa main de la porte. Il se tourna lentement, tout comme Cameron, soupirant silencieusement pour ne pas lui montrer directement leur mécontentement. Cuddy s'appuyait sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et un sourire malicieux.

« _C'est le genre de comportement qui prévoit de mauvaises choses pour nous…_ pensèrent-ils instantanément. _Ça prévoit déjà la morale à dormir debout…_ »

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement avec inquiétude et angoisse, comprenant ainsi qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose, qu'ils avaient les mêmes craintes, mais finalement Cuddy se décida à parler :

« **On m'a raconté… que vous vous tutoyez…** »

House déglutit difficilement tandis que Cameron tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens. Détails qui montraient parfaitement leur stress à tous les deux, malgré leur effort pour cacher tous ses sentiments.

« **On voit que les nouvelles vont vite…** dit House d'une voix peu certaine, mais qui se voulait ironique et amusée. **Sauf que là on doit faire quelque chose et…** »

Il s'arrêta instantanément, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Cuddy sembla prendre un malin plaisir à voir son employé en si mauvaise posture – ce qui était évidemment bien rare. Pour l'une des premières fois depuis qu'il travaillait ici, elle se sentait réellement supérieure à lui.

« **Il y a des changements nouveaux dans vôtres vies ?** demanda-t-elle avec tout le malice que pouvait contenir une simple voix de directrice malicieuse.

**- C'est médical ?** répliqua House. **Et même si ça l'était, on doit y aller… **murmura-t-il, mais seule Cameron l'entendit.

**- Les relations à l'hôpital assurent le fonctionnement de l'hôpital, en bien ou en mal. Je suis la directrice de l'hôpital et il est normal que je sois au courant de ce qui se passe.**

**- Non. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Wilson et vous-même êtes exactement pareil. Vous cherchez sans cesse à prouver que j'ai un côté humain au fond de moi.**

**- Vous êtes la seule personne qui attire des tonnes de plaintes par jour, et vous êtes la seule personne qui refuse de voir les patients. Le fait de prouver que vous êtes capable d'aimer…** »

Allison émit un mouvement incontrôlable suite à cette phrase. Elle ne s'en était elle-même pas rendue compte, sauf quand Cuddy s'interrompit pour la regarder. La directrice la toisa, comme pour essayer de repérer une expression qui pouvait clarifier ce « geste ». Mais l'immunologiste ne laissa rien transparaître par la suite, ne tenant pas spécialement à lui avouer ses « sentiments compliqués » maintenant. Finalement Cuddy poursuivit :

« **… ou de prouver que quelqu'un est capable de vous aimer…**

**- C'est déjà prouvé, ça**, la coupa Allison brutalement. »

Cuddy fronça un sourcil et se tourna vers l'immunologiste pour la regarder en face. Allison l'avait interrompue sans réfléchir, par un pur réflexe, et ne savait plus comment se rattraper.

« _Quitte à y aller, allons-y jusqu'au bout…_pensa-t-elle alors. _Et de toute façon, si Wilson le sait, elle le sait déjà probablement… Au moins House saura s'il peut continuer de faire confiance à Wilson, et moi je saurai si je suis plus rentable pour les confidences…_ »

Elle serra les poings fortement. Non pas qu'elle se sentait prête à la violence, mais plutôt qu'elle se préparait mentalement à en voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle sentait son cerveau s'engourdir, mais son expression laissait paraître qu'elle était sûre d'elle. En voyant House, elle comprit qu'il mordait à l'hameçon, et pria pour que Cuddy pense également qu'elle était prête à tout – car dans sa petite tête, rien n'avait jamais été aussi incertain.

« **Ah bon ? Vous êtes en mesure d'affirmer que quelqu'un l'aime ? ****dit lentement Cuddy, détachant chaque mot les uns des autres.**

**- Je crois même – et je l'espère sincèrement – que je suis la meilleure placée pour affirmer cela.**** »**

**Cuddy sembla réfléchir – encore – et Allison en profitant pour approfondir ses pensées, ce qui la faisait souffrir d'avance.**

**« ****_Si je ne suis pas la meilleure placée pour affirmer cela, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un de mieux placé que moi – logique – sauf que, à part moi, qui est-ce qui éprouve une si grosse passion ?_**** »**

**Une aiguille lui transperça le cœur, puis Cuddy « revint à elle » et fixa Cameron.**

**« ****Développez****, ordonna-t-elle, rongée par la curiosité. »**

**Allison prit une grande bouffée d'air – certainement l'une des plus grandes de toute sa vie entière – puis ferma les yeux lentement, formulant les trois mots dans son esprit, puis les disant :**

**« ****Je l'aime.** »

Tout se passa bien rapidement.

Cuddy entrouvrit la bouche pour clairement montrer son étonnement.

House fit un bond en arrière, tout aussi surpris que la directrice.

Cameron devint rouge comme une pivoine, puis attrapa House par le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur du bureau alors que Cuddy n'avait rien pu dire.

« **C'est vrai… ce que tu as dit ?** demanda House. »

Ils étaient dans les couloirs, cherchant maintenant la nouvelle équipe pour annoncer leur départ. Mais ils ne ressentaient pas particulièrement l'angoisse de subir leur réaction ni leur hypothèse. House ne prêtait plus attention à rien d'autre qu'Allison alors qu'elle, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter du mieux possible.

«** N'y prête pas attention**, répondit-elle sèchement.

**- Tu ne veux plus rien me dire, c'est ça ?** »

Elle se retourna brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux. Malgré ce à quoi il s'attendait, elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle semblait déterminée à lui résister, à prouver qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'une Sainte Nitouche qui l'honore.

« _C'est… rare. Rare qu'elle me résiste comme ça…_ constata-t-il avec une once de dégoût. »

Il ne vit aucune expression particulière sur son visage, comme si elle essayait de contenir tout sentiment. Il connaissait assez ce comportement, pour être dans cette phase-là.

« **Ecoute. Je ne suis pas du tout où j'en ai et ce que je dois faire****, dit-elle d'une voix faible.**

**- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, alors ? **

**- Je…** »

Elle baissa – enfin – le visage vers le sol. Mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas son regard qui devenait trop lourd, mais plutôt… la honte, la gêne. Il pensait la connaître assez pour pouvoir affirmer cela. Mais il voulait la connaître assez pour démentir cette hypothèse.

« **Je… je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai dit est vrai ou pas.**

**- Tu… ne m'aimes plus ?** demanda-t-il. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, il capta ses sentiments. Il vit à quel point elle pouvait être perdue. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être étonné d'apprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, ou bien de voir qu'elle se perdait dans un flot de sentiments.

« **Je te l'ai dit… Je… ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis...** balbutia-t-elle avec difficulté. »

Il déglutit difficilement mais ne rajouta aucun mot, ne posa aucune question – de toute façon, la réponse lui faisait peur d'avance.

D'un signe de tête, il l'incita à poursuivre le chemin jusqu'au laboratoire.

***

Wilson entra dans le bureau de la directrice avec empressement, sans prendre la peine de frapper et refusant de faire le rapport avec House.

« **Tu m'as bipé ?** demanda-t-il précipitamment.

**- Ah ! Jimmy tu es là !** »

Elle lui sourit faiblement et il approcha.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** »

Elle reposa son stylo suite à la question du cancérologue. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, montrant soudainement son sérieux.

« **Je… viens de voir House et Cameron.** »

Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Devait-elle tout raconter ? Ce serait comme… trahir le secret de Cameron. Mais elle ne pouvait reculer maintenant qu'elle l'avait bipé.

« **Et qu'ont-ils fait ?** insista-t-il.

**- House a prit… la sœur de Cameron en charge. Tu sais, ton ancienne patiente…**

**- Et où il y a un problème ?**

**- Elle habite à Chicago. Ils vont prendre un avion demain.**

**- « Ils » ?**

**- House et Cameron. Ensemble. Tous les deux. Dans le même avion. Pendant quelques jours. Seuls.**

**- Ah je vois où tu veux en venir.** »

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus près et fut aussi vite rejoint par sa compagne.

« **Et… tu avais raison**, dit-elle. **Le sujet avait un peu dérivé et j'ai fini par dire qu'il fallait qu'il prouver qu'il était capable d'aimer. Cameron a sursauté quand j'ai dit ça. Et quand j'ai ajouté qu'il fallait aussi prouvé que des gens pouvaient être capables de l'aimer, elle a protester.**

**- Elle a dit qu'elle l'aimait ?**

**- Oui… tu m'avais prévenue je sais mais… je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas… **

**- Il y a comme une petite chose dans son regard qui veut tout dire, je crois. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient quand elle me l'avait dit…** »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle s'étira longuement, essayant d'évacuer tout son stress de la journée.

« **Je m'inquiète pour ce « séjour à Chicago »**, avoua-t-elle.

**- C'est assez inquiétant de rester seul avec House, mais c'est Cameron, tout se passera bien.**

**- Tu es vraiment sûr et certain de cela ?**

**- Arrête, c'est flagrant, il ressent quelque chose pour elle. Tu ne vois pas la lueur dans ses yeux quand il l'observe ? Il la dévore littéralement du regard…**

**- D'habitude il en est ainsi, c'est vrai. Mais quand ils sont venus, il y avait comme… comme… une tension entre eux. Je ne sais pas comment qualifier ça, mais ils ne me semblaient pas naturel.**

**- Lisa, tu ne peux pas capter les tensions.**

**- Non, mais à un degré pareil je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute…** »

Elle soupira en s'imaginant comment pouvait se dérouler la petite excursion à Chicago mais elle préféra rapidement ne pas y penser, ou ne serait-ce qu'à un degré précis aussi appelé « l'appréhension ».

Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du bureau – pour vérifier que personne ne les regarder – puis elle posa « malencontreusement » ses lèvres sur celles de Wilson. Mais il la repoussa.

« **Excuse-moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.** »

Il l'embrassa promptement puis repartit.

***

House et Cameron avaient prévenu la petite équipe de leur départ. Ils avaient aperçut le petit clin d'œil de Foreman, destiné à Allison.

« _Est-ce qu'il a comprit quelque chose à mes sentiments ? Il faut dire que je ne suis pas du genre discrète…_ »

Le reste de l'équipe n'avait rien rajouté, mais ils devaient faire part de leurs impressions à l'instant même, selon eux.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur le toit, tantôt fixant l'horizon, tantôt s'admirant. Ils ne savaient pas que dire, pour se réconforter mutuellement du stress qu'ils subissaient. _Qu'allait-il se passer ? Comment devaient-ils se comporter ? Reviendraient-ils dans de bonnes conditions ? Ou bien leur « lien » sera-t-il détruit ?_

Toutes ces questions se posaient sans cesse. Mais aucune réponse ne suivait.

Allison observait le soleil du midi – réalisant à quel point le temps passait lentement – mais sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doux se poser sur son dos. Elle se retourna vivement et vit House qui se collait pratiquement à elle.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. »

Elle savait d'avance qu'il ne répondrait pas, mais elle se sentait obligé de poser la question quand même.

« _Je rêve ou… il s'approche considérablement de moi ?_ »

Elle ne rêvait pas. House avançait maintenant son visage vers celui de la jeune femme et ne mit guère longtemps avant de coller son front au sien.

« **Non…** murmura-t-elle. »

Trop tard. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

« _Je sais… Je sais que tu es perdue…_ pensa-t-il en espérant idiotement être entendu. _Mais pourtant… je n'arrive pas à résister. J'ignore encore la raison, et je souffre de rester dans l'ignorance, sans cesse. Mais le plus douloureux… c'est encore de me dire que, toi aussi, tu vas être blessée… à cause de moi…_ »

Sur ces faibles pensées, le baiser s'intensifia. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à un baiser enflammé comme à Hollywood. Non, le baiser prenait une tournure douce et tendre. Comme une consolation, mutuelle.

Les mains d'Allison s'acheminèrent dans le dos de House, ou plus précisément sous sa chemise. House, lui, prenait un grand plaisir à caresser la joue de la jeune femme tout en l'embrasser, et à la serrer un peu plus contre-lui de son autre main.

Allison était totalement accroc. Totalement et officiellement. Elle était accroc à House, à ses lèvres, à son corps, à sa chaleur, à son souffle, à son cœur, à sa voix, à sa présence. A lui tout entier.

House était totalement dépendant. Totalement et officiellement. Il dépendait d'Allison, de ses lèvres, de son corps, de sa chaleur, de son souffle, de son cœur, de sa voix, de sa présence. D'elle toute entière.

L'éteinte prit une tournure un peu plus fougueuse, mais la porte du toit s'ouvrit brutalement.

« **Oups…** »

House se détacha de sa « drogue » pour regarder qui venait les déranger dans un moment si précieux pour lui – et pour Allison, même s'il l'ignorait.

« **Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir…** marmonna Wilson.

**- Peut-être bien oui, tu vois pas que tu déranges ?** grogna House.

**- J'aurais dû deviner que vous étiez en train de … faire ****ça****. **

**- Fiche-le camp d'ici.**

**- Oh bien sûr, je vous laisse…** »

Et le cancérologue partit, arborant un sourire mystérieux.


	45. Souffrances injustifiées

**Chapitre 45 : Souffrances injustifiées**

Allison lança un regard, mi-désespéré mi-furieux, à House.

« _Pourquoi je me suis laissée faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais rien obtenir de lui alors que je suis pratiquement tout le temps à sa portée ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout fini toujours mal à chaque fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué ?_ »

Mais pourquoi tant de questions ? Elle cherchait absolument une justification à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle lui en voulait. Elle ne lui avait jamais autant voulu de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de tout gâchait, tout, absolument tout.

« **Tu aurais pu choisir un autre moment !** cria-t-elle. **Ou même mieux, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !**

**- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien…**

**- Eh bien non, voilà, je n'aime pas du tout !** lâcha-t-elle avec rage. »

Elle s'élança dans le couloir, pressée de fuir, de le fuir.

Lui restait sidéré. Il demeurait figé, immobile, sans vie, ne sentant rien d'autre qu'un grand seau d'eau glacée qu'on lui aurait balancé à la figure. Et la douleur s'amplifiait en réalisant qu'elle venait de lui lancer cette eau glacée à la figure.

« _Pourquoi m'en veut-elle autant ? Pourquoi ne se contente-t-elle pas d'apprécier nos contacts ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas repoussé si elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'embrasse ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me support soudainement plus ? Pourquoi ?_ »

Il serra sa canne entre ses doigts, mais elle finit par tomber au sol. Il ne s'en aperçut même pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées, ses questions, ses hypothèses, ses impressions, ses sentiments…

Finalement, il se pencha pour ramasser sa canne et ressortir d'un pas lent et l'esprit vide.

Il s'aventura dans les escaliers. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il prenait les escaliers. Une descente longue et douloureuse.

Mais étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Aucune. Ce n'était pas un abus de Vicodine, ni même un soulagement quelconque. Mais il n'y pensait pas. Il ne pensait pas à sa douleur, pas à sa douleur physique. Il se fichait totalement de sa jambe en cet instant même.

***

Allison courut dans les vestiaires, se réfugier dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait bien. Cet endroit lui rappelait bien des souvenirs douloureux. Elle s'y trouvait souvent dans les périodes difficiles, suite à la triste mort d'un patient, d'une mauvaise nouvelle, ou même… de House. Car en ce moment, la souffrance qu'elle ressentait n'était due qu'à une seule et unique entité : House.

Elle n'avait jamais connu une douleur aussi grande que celle-ci, si ce n'est les premiers jours où elle s'était rendue compte de son amour. Mais jamais elle ne se doutait pouvoir souffrir autant.

« _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'un baiser de House me fait tant souffrir ? Après tout, je suis censée aimer ça puisque je l'aime, mais… il ne m'a fait que m'embrasser, rien de bien méchant… Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Wilson est apparut au mauvais moment, ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui en veux autant, alors ?_ »

Elle s'assit sur le banc, remonta ses jambes contre son torse et s'adossa contre un casier. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de cette situation.

« _La seule chose qui est certaine, c'est que le fait d'en vouloir autant à House devra réellement plaire à Chase…_ »

Un profond dégoût envers lui surgit. Encore un sentiment nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais autant été dégoûtée de quelqu'un, pas même lui.

Un flot de larmes surgit de ses yeux. Des larmes qui représentaient parfaitement sa blessure.

***

Cuddy restait dans son bureau. Elle ne travaillait pas, elle ne pensait pas, elle faisait rien. Elle ne se demandait même pas ce que faisait Wilson en ce moment.

Une seule petite goutte d'eau passa la barrière de ses yeux.

Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? Elle ne le reconnaissait plus ces derniers temps, au point de se demander si sa confiance en lui était uniquement superficielle.

Rien n'allait dans cet hôpital, ce qui lui rajoutait encore des soucis. Entre Chase qui ne travaillait plus – bien qu'il ait l'autorisation –, House et Cameron qui ressentaient des sentiments on ne peut plus flous et allaient en plus se retrouver seuls pendant quelques jours, Wilson qui agissait bizarrement et elle qui devait gérer tout ce bahut.

Rien n'allait. Vraiment rien.

***

Treize était dans le bureau des diagnostics, largement plus pensive que tous les autres employés dans la salle.

Chase ne venait pas au travail, et elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui.

Elle ignorait encore pourquoi il était retourné chez Cameron, alors qu'il lui affirmait un grand nombre de fois qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Pourtant il avait promis. Il avait promis d' « aller » et de « repartir ». Il était « allé », mais il n'était jamais « reparti ».

Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Elle se leva brutalement, puis elle sortit de la salle des diagnostics avant de quitter finalement l'hôpital. Une fois dans le parking, elle saisit son portable et composa le numéro de Chase.

« **_Allô ?_** fit la voix réjouie de Chase.

**- Robert !**

**_- Remy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Enfin, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?_**

**- Je te signale que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi ! Tu m'avais dit que tu « regardais » simplement, pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?** demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

**_- Ecoute, c'est pas si facile…_** »

Treize laissa échapper un sanglot assez bruyant pour qu'il l'entende à travers le combiné.

« **_On verra ça plus tard…_** »

Et il raccrocha, la laissant seule.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler.

***

Cuddy finit par donner un coup nerveux sur le bureau. Non, elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. On lui devait des explications, et pas « on » il fallait bien sûr deviner « Wilson », son conjoint.

Elle ouvrit une poche de son sac, dans lequel se trouvait son portable. Elle appela Wilson, bien évidemment, mais il ne répondit pas.

« **Et il faut que ça tombe maintenant !** marmonna-t-elle rageusement. »

Elle se leva et partit en direction du bureau de son compagnon.

Elle finit par le trouver, en plein dans les dossiers, et aucun portable à l'horizon.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

**- Je… travaille, pourquoi, c'est interdit ?** répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

**- Il faut qu'on parle.**

**- C'est à propos de tout à l'heure, je suppose ?** »

Elle affirma d'un signe de tête. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il se mit à rire.

« **Lisa, ne te fais aucune idée louche.**

**- Tu refuses de m'embrasser et je ne devrais pas me poser de questions ?**

**- J'avais quelque chose à faire, c'est la vérité.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, au juste ?** »

Il la regarda profondément, mais elle ne sévissait pas.

« **On verra ça plus tard…** »

Il lui fit de sortir, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui rendre visite.

***

Allison se maudissait toujours. Mais elle ignorait les raisons de cette haine qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même. Et envers lui.

_Que faire ?_

Attendre et observer les événements ? Elle ne se le permettrait pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas « innocente » dans ces problèmes, que justement, elle accumulait les gaffes et donnait des soucis à tout le monde.

_De quoi avait-elle besoin ?_

D'un soutient. D'un soutient suffisamment puissant pour ne plus qu'elle soit obligée de vomir dans une bassine à chaque idée déplaisante. Elle se sentait égoïste de penser qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, alors qu'elle causait sans cesse des soucis, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer quelqu'un qui puisse la « guérir ».

_Que penser de House ?_

Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'acceptait pas son geste. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Au fond, il n'y était pour rien, elle se le répétait sans cesse. Mais étrangement, elle avait comme… « besoin » de lui en vouloir, de le détester. Et cette pensée la bouleversait, l'empêchait de donner un avis objectif.

Mais toutes ces analyses ne l'aidaient pas à répondre à la question : que faire ?

« _Je n'arriverais à rien en restant ici à me lamenter. Je dois __agir__ ! Peu importe quoi, il faut que je fasse quelque chose…_ »

Elle quitta le banc sur lequel elle était assise puis partit en direction du hall d'entrée.

Des idées tournaient dans sa tête. _Que faire ?_ Elle l'ignorait. Une petite, toute petite, partie d'elle réclamait House. _Que faire ?_ Non, il fallait abandonner cette « partie d'elle-même ». _Que faire ?_ Elle ne devait plus le voir, il fallait l'oublier. _Que faire ?_ La tâche était quasi-impossible, ils devaient partir ensemble pour Chicago… _Que faire ?_ Annuler. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir avec lui.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

Parce que…

Elle n'en savait rien. Et elle refusait de savoir. Elle se sentait capable de lâcher prise et de décida qu'il ne fallait pas se compliquer. Mais elle ne pouvait continuer sans avoir mis les choses au clair.

Elle se trouva au hall d'entrée. A première vue, tout semblait normal. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que tout était normal. Elle lança des regards discrets aux quatre coins de la salle puis s'avança vers la sortie.

***

House arriva au bas des escaliers. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il ne comprenait pas et refusait de comprendre une chose aussi étrange. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, à présent, c'était elle.

Les questions tournaient dans sa tête comme un ouragan déchaîné qui cherchait quelque chose de précis. Une idée, qu'ils cherchaient.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, ou plutôt, il les plissa. Il referma fermement sa main sur sa canne.

Il souffrait.

Mais pas physiquement. Il souffrait intérieurement. Une souffrance bien plus douloureuse que sa jambe, qui semblait « douce » à côté de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Et il savait d'avance que les analgésiques n'avaient aucun effet sur une douleur pareille.

Il s'élança dans les couloirs, n'ayant aucune idée d'où il allait. Il voulait marcher, se défouler, expulser toute cette souffrance.

« _Je veux la voir…_ »

Oui. Il voulait la voir. Elle. Immunologiste. Elle. Urgentiste. Elle. Son ancienne employée. Elle. Allison Cameron.

Elle. Qu'il désirait tant.

Il eut l'impression que quelque chose de lourd lui écrasait le cœur, à supposer qu'il en soit doté. Il sentit son cerveau s'engourdir au fur et à mesure qu'il se répétait que oui, il voulait la voir, que oui, il la désirait.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et ferma les yeux une seconde.

« _C'est encore plus douloureux que de réaliser…_ »

Il se plaqua une main contre le front et se massa lentement le visage, espérant que cette mauvaise sensation passe rapidement.

« _Ce n'est pas le moment de me dégonfler…_ »

Il poursuivit son trajet, n'allant il ne savait où. Du moment qu'il marchait, ou plutôt, boitait.

Il déboucha finalement sur le parking de l'hôpital. L'air frais lui donnait la nausée, lui rappelant l'épisode sur le toit…

« _Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre… Je n'arrive pas à oublier… Et je sens que je n'y arriverai jamais…_ »

***

Toujours dans le hall, regardant de droite à gauche, Allison faisait semblant d'écouter un groupe d'infirmière qui discutait.

« **Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?** avait simplement demandé l'une d'elle. »

Et de fil en aiguille, Allison se retrouvait dans le groupe entier, à balancer des « oui, bien sûr » de temps à autre, sans même avoir entendu la phrase.

Elle ne cessait d'observer tous les environs, comme à la recherche de « quelqu'un ».

Une des infirmières lui donna un coup de coude et Allison revint brusquement à la discussion, qui portait sur l'étrange comportement de Cuddy et Wilson.

« **Ce ne sont pas nos affaires**, murmura Allison. »

Elle essayait de les défendre. Elle savait peut-être mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler des affaires d'autrui.

« **A propos**, répondit-elle. **Ça fait longtemps qu'on entend parler de votre cohabitation avec le docteur House.**

**- Il ne se passe strictement rien entre House et moi**, se défendit-elle.

**- Il est justement sur le parking**, dit l'infirmière qui l'avait bousculée. »

Automatiquement, Allison tourna son visage vers le parking.

Elle le vit. Lui. Avec ses doigts blanchâtres à force de serrer sa canne qui tremblait, le regard vide d'expression tout comme son esprit, son expression qui semblait si… Comment ? Comment définir une expression si dénuée de sentiments. House n'avait aucun sentiment, mais il savait penser, réfléchir, donner un avis. Alors qu'il ressemblait à un pantin sur le parking de l'hôpital. Sans émotions, sans pensées, sans esprit…

« **Vous devriez aller le voir…** chuchota l'infirmière. »

Mais elle hésita. Elle ne tenait pas à empirer les choses, s'il existait pire que leur relation actuelle… Mais elle le devait. Pour obtenir ses réponses qu'elle attendait tant…

Elle s'avança lentement vers le parking, priant presque pour que le plafond de l'hôpital s'écroule avant qu'elle ne franchir la porte…

Elle posa une main sur la vitrine, la poussa légèrement, l'ouvrant…

Elle se retrouva à l'extérieur. Elle sentit le froid se répandre dans les membres de son corps, sentit une brise légère lui caressait la joue, sentit des personnes qui la bousculaient.

Mais ce qu'elle sentait le plus à ce moment-là, ce fut probablement le regard qu'il porta sur elle.

Un regard ni froid, ni agressif, ni chaleureux, ni réconfortant. Non. Il la fixait d'un regard… indescriptible. Il hésitait entre la mélancolie, le regret et le néant total.

Elle s'approcha de lui, chaque pas faisant monter de l'adrénaline en elle alors que, paradoxalement, ses jambes pouvaient lâcher en un rien de temps.

Elle baissa le visage. Elle ne voulait pas croiser ce regard une seconde fois. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir en le voyant.

House effectua les derniers pas, se retrouva à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle crut que son cerveau allait s'ébouillantait, que son âme allait s'évaporer, que son cœur allait exploser sous le poids insupportable de cette tension.

Aucun d'eux ne savaient que dire, que faire, que penser.

Impossible de « voir ça plus tard ».


	46. Actions injustifiées

**Chapitre 46 : Actions injustifiées**

Tandis que le froid abandonnait totalement Allison, le cœur de House s'accélérait de secondes en secondes.

Des centaines de questions lui passaient à l'esprit, aussi délirantes les unes que les autres. Son esprit s'était rempli, instantanément au moment où il l'avait aperçue.

Il la désirait.

Il se le répétait pour la énième fois, ne pouvant qu'approuver la réalité.

« **Allison, je…** commença-t-il.

**- Je ne veux rien savoir**, coupa-t-elle sèchement. »

Il referma son étreinte sur sa canne. Il prévoyait déjà sa future souffrance. Peut-être plus intolérable que la précédente, vu le ton qu'elle prenait pour lui parler…

« **Je vais être franche avec toi**, commença-t-elle d'une voix certaine. »

House commençait à voir trouble. Et ce n'était sûrement pas l'effet de son imagination – il se sentait mal.

« **Tu m'as demandé si j'étais sérieuse, quand j'ai dit à Cuddy que je t'aimais…** »

Il imagina une jeune femme, belle, aux cheveux dorés, les yeux bleus clairs parfois verts, un sourire d'ange, qui s'approchait de lui pour lui transperçait le cœur à l'aide d'un couteau.

« **J'ai ma réponse.** »

Elle releva enfin le visage vers lui, lui dévoilant ses yeux froids mais humides.

« **Je ne t'aime plus.** »

Elle lui avait littéralement arraché le cœur.

« **Allison, écoute-moi je…** tenta-t-il.

**- Je ne veux rien savoir !** »

Il se pétrifia sur place, et il savait bien que le fait d'être figé n'avait aucun lien avec le froid.

« **Allison…** parvint-il à murmurer.

**- Non. Je… je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Si je te fais mes aveux, la moindre des choses seraient de me répondre, non ? **

**- Tu ne veux pas m'écouter !**

**- Parce que je sais d'avance que tes paroles me feront souffrir ! Et je ne veux plus souffrir ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire rapidement plutôt que de me laisser mijoter comme tu le fais ! Comme tu le faisais, puisque maintenant, c'est terminé !** »

Ce fut au tour de House de baisser le regard, honteux.

« _Elle a raison… Je l'ai trop fait souffrir… Il ne faut pas… qu'elle souffre. Elle ne me mérite pas, j'avais raison. Comment j'ai pu osé penser le contraire ? Je ne suis bien pour personne, et encore moins pour elle…_ »

Elle recula légèrement, comme redoutant qu'il fasse quelque chose, avant de répéter :

« **C'est terminé.** »

Elle partit en courant, le laissant seul sous la neige qui venait juste de tomber.

Une neige qui ne lui semblait pas aussi joyeuse qu'auparavant, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus la prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner chaud.

***

Allison s'était précipitée du mieux possible. Elle ne pouvait, en aucun cas, restait plus longtemps avec lui.

« _Comment je peux faire ? A chaque fois que je le regarde, je m'imagine qu'on vit heureux, qu'il m'aime, que tout va bien… Mais au fond de moi, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais, il faut que j'arrête de me faire des faux espoirs… Il faut que j'arrête, une bonne fois pour toute…_ »

Elle regarda, par réflexe, dans son rétroviseur. Elle n'y vit rien. Elle était toujours seule, garée sur le parking de l'immeuble dans lequel elle habitait.

Un bout d'une demi-heure, elle ouvrit la portière, pour finalement sortir du véhicule. Elle ressentit immédiatement le malaise du fameux « de retour chez soi ». Un « chez soi » sans House.

« _La maison me semblera bien vide, maintenant…_ »

Elle se rappela, pendant une fraction de seconde, le moment où House l'avait aidée quand elle était malade. Mais elle ferma les yeux et chassa ce souvenir de son esprit.

« _Je dois oublier tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent. Je dois arrêter de me faire du mal, et de lui faire du mal à lui aussi… Il faut mettre fin à cette guerre…_ »

Elle s'avança vers l'appartement, craignant le moment où elle rencontrerait Chase et le sourire béa qui l'accompagnait habituellement.

« _Il y a des moments, comme ça, où j'ai envie de lui donner une bonne petite claque… Mais je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences au travail si je fais ça… Avoir toujours Cuddy dans les bottes…_ »

Elle s'efforça, encore une fois, de ne pas penser à House.

Elle longea les couloirs de l'immeuble, prit l'escalier plutôt que l'ascenseur – pour un seul étage – et déboucha finalement sur la porte de son appartement.

Elle son pouls s'accélérer considérablement à l'idée de voir le chirurgien, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit rentrer les clefs dans la serrure. Elle tourna lentement le poignet la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle vit Chase, allongé sur le canapé, un portable à la main et l'air pensif. Une image qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle que s'imaginait Allison – Chase et son sourire qui n'avait rien de charmant.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** »

Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, il fallait absolument qu'elle pose la question. Non seulement pour briser le silence, mais aussi car elle se demandait réellement ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression « ailleurs » chez Chase.

« **Rien du tout…** répondit-il d'une voix absente.

**- Bien, puisque tout va bien je peux me reposer, sereinement, sans me faire de soucis. Et toi, même si ça se voyait déjà, tu peux me lâcher les baskets.** »

Sur ce, elle partit en direction de la salle de bains.

***

Une voiture klaxonnait depuis dix minutes déjà. Le conducteur semblait impatient que House fiche le camp du parking, mais le médecin ne bougeait pas.

Cuddy arriva quelques minutes après, en essayant ne pas prendre en compte les jérémiades des deux hommes.

Le conducteur râlait de sa longue attente.

House râlait car il ne voulait voir personne qui ne s'appelait pas « Allison Cameron ».

La directrice l'emmena dans l'hôpital. Il ressentit nettement le changement de température, mais une seule pensée traversa son esprit.

« _Elle__ n'est pas là…_ »

Il sentit quelque chose sur sa chemise et remarqua que Cuddy enlevait la neige. Il ne broncha pas, de toute façon il se fichait bien de ce qui se passait.

Mais au lieu d'avoir une expression « indifférente », il semblait toujours aussi « vide » voire à la limite de la mélancolie. De l'incompréhension totale.

Cuddy fut intriguée par ce visage si troublé, elle ne comprit pas les raisons de tels sentiments qu'ils ne ressentaient jamais.

« **House, vous vous sentez bien ?** demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois. »

Il hocha la tête en un faible « oui », pour la énième fois également. En réalité, il n'avait pas entendu la question, mais s'en fichait bien.

Wilson arriva en courant, devant eux.

« **Que se passe-t-il Lisa ?** demanda-t-il à sa compagne.

**- C'est House… Il est étrange. Plus que d'habitude. Il ne réagit pas à ce que je dis, depuis tout à l'heure.**

**- Eh bien ça ne change pas vraiment à d'habitude…**

**- Il est resté sur le parking, immobile, et a empêché une voiture de circuler. C'est limite s'il avait entendu les coups de klaxons…** »

Wilson fronça les sourcils. Il avoua tout de même que le comportement de House n'était pas normal.

« **Venez dans mon bureau, tous les deux…** dit Cuddy et faisant un signe de tête vers ledit bureau.

**- On ne devrait pas appeler Cameron, aussi ?** proposa Wilson.

**- Non…** murmura House. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, son regard ne montrait pas le néant. Il semblait être redescendu sur terre, mais pour combien de temps ?

« **Pourquoi ne faudrait-il pas la contacter ?** demanda Cuddy, en espérant lui soutirer des informations. »

Il haussa les épaules, le plus naturellement possible, mais elle remarqua bien qu'il cherchait à éviter le sujet. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis entraîna House dans son bureau, avec Wilson.

***

Allison sortit de sa baignoire, saisit un peignoir qu'elle enfila puis s'observa dans le miroir.

« _J'ai une expression à en faire peur…_ pensa-t-elle en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux. »

Elle poussa un long soupir, repensant avec réticence à ses « non aveux » pour House.

« _Hier encore, j'étais prête à tout pour l'avoir… Alors que maintenant, je donnerai tout pour l'éviter, pour ne pas l'affronter, pour ne pas le revoir un jour… Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de changer de sentiments en moins d'une journée…_ »

Elle saisit un sèche-cheveux et se sécha les cheveux avec empressement. Elle était dans la salle de bain, bien que son âme vagabondait bien ailleurs…

Elle finit par s'habiller et sortir de la salle de bains.

Elle vit Chase, toujours allongé sur le canapé, un peu plus présent cette fois-ci. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, comme méfiante. Non pas qu'elle craignait qu'il sorte un couteau ou un revolver, mais plutôt qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle devait partir avec House à Chicago, ni même tout le reste.

« **Robert ?** »

Elle ne trembla pas en prononçant son prénom, ce qui l'étonna fortement.

« Robert » daigna se retourner pour la regarder.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait dure, mais qui n'effrayerait pas un petit chiot.

**- Rien… Mais tu es là, alors je te parle, enfin… C'est logique, non ?** »

Sa voix donnait l'impression qu'elle était en réalité une hystérique.

« **Je croyais que tu n'en pouvais plus de moi…** dit-il.

**- Moi ? J'ai dit ça ?** »

Elle sourit, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il lui sourit en retour.

Elle s'approcha de plus en plus, pour finalement se retrouver juste à côté de lui. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et posa sa main sur son front pour faire partir une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

Ils sourirent davantage.

Elle se redressa subitement. Lentement, elle vint sur le canapé avec lui, se retrouva à califourchon sur son corps. Elle l'embrassa doucement tout en lui retirant le tee-shirt, ne se rendant pas compte de l'erreur qu'elle faisait.

***

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que House patientait dans le bureau de Cuddy. Elle « discutait » avec Wilson sur le comportement étrange du diagnosticien, tandis que « l'accusé » ne cessait de répéter que tout allait bien.

« **Mais pourquoi êtes-vous resté figé sur le parking alors ?** demanda la directrice, le visage pourpre de colère.

**- Mais je me lève de votre vie privée moi ?** répliqua-t-il avec tout autant de fureur.

**- Oui…** murmura Wilson.

**- Oh toi la ferme ! Il y a des choses plus importantes qu'un joli petit couple qui doit rester secret !** »

Il se leva, furibond, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« **House, vous restez ici !** ordonna la doyenne.

**- Pas envie, laissez-moi tranquille.** »

Wilson le rejoignit rapidement, n'acceptant apparemment pas que l'on traite sa compagne de cette façon.

« **Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur de ton voyage avec Cameron que tu dois t'en prendre à tout le monde !** »

La main de House serrait fermement la poignée de la porte, tandis que l'autre faisait de même avec la canne.

« **Ce que je ressens ne te regarde pas…** chuchota-t-il, les dents serrées.

**- Il n'empêche que tu apportes des problèmes à l'hôpital, avec tes « sentiments » !**

**- Ce ne sont pas ****mes**** sentiments qui causent soucis !** hurla House, donnant un coup de canne furieux contre le fauteuil non loin de lui. »

Wilson eut un mouvement de recul.

« **Pourquoi vous m'accusez toujours ? Hein ? Il y a un problème, remettons tout sur le dos de House, c'est plus simple, personne ne trouvera ça louche ! **

**- Nous ne…**

**- Et puis défoulons-nous sur lui aussi, tant qu'à faire ! Il a tellement l'habitude ! Tiens, House n'a pas fait de bêtises aujourd'hui, il doit avoir fait un truc en douce, punissons-le quand même !**

**- House…**

**- On me reproche sans cesse de faire de « mauvaises actions », de ne pas agir correctement, de ne pas penser aux sentiments d'autrui… Mais pourquoi quand est-ce que, pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, j'essaie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un, je reçois quand même tout dans la figure ?**

**- House, on ne t'a jamais puni de faire de « bonnes actions » !**

**- Pas vous deux ! Mais ****elle**** oui !** »

Pas la même de préciser que ce « elle » signifiait « Allison Cameron ».

« **Qu'a-t-elle fait ?** demanda Cuddy calmement.

**- Mais ça vous regarde ?**

**- Oui, ça nous regarde, parce que vous allez partir tous les deux seuls à Chicago, et ****on**** recevra tout dans la figure si ça se passe mal !** »

Deuxième coup de canne dans le fauteuil.

« **Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter les sautes d'humeurs d'une nymphomane folle du cancérologue qui se tape sa quatrième femme !** »

Il ouvrit la porte, mais Wilson lui barra la route.

« **Mais ça te plairait si j'insultais Cameron de nymphomane ?** répliqua l'oncologue.

**- Une nymphomane ne dirait pas « non » à quelqu'un en tout cas !** »

Wilson écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris.

« **Elle… t'as repoussé ?**

**- Oh bien sûr ça se serait passé autrement si « môssieur » n'était pas venu quand il ne fallait pas…**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'accusera de quoi que ce soit… De toute façon c'est toujours de ma faute, et d'ailleurs selon elle c'est de ma faute.** »

Il poussa Wilson à l'aide de sa canne, mais il ne put sortir.

« **Elle préfère vivre une vie tranquille avec toi, sans aucuns imprévus, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Wilson dans le but de l'énerver davantage. »

La canne atterrit non loin du visage de Wilson, puis Cuddy s'avança de façon à le protéger – comme convaincue que House ne frapperait jamais une femme…

« **Si elle voulait vivre avec moi, tu crois que je serais furieux pareillement ?** répondit House, la voix brisée à force d'hurler.

**- Elle ne veut pas vivre avec toi, maintenant, intéressant…**

**- Non ça ne l'est pas ! **

**- De plus en plus intéressant même. Tu es furieux qu'elle te repousse.**

**- Mais bien sûr que je suis furieux qu'elle me repousse ! Elle me répète dix fois dans une journée qu'elle m'aime, je l'embrasse, et le lendemain elle me déteste, mais à part ça tout va pour le mieux !** »

Il ne se rendit compte de ses paroles que quelques secondes après. Il rouvrit la porte en grand et se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle le plus rapidement possible, sans savoir où il pouvait aller.


	47. Embarras injustifié

**Chapitre 47 : Embarras injustifié**

Cameron se réveilla lentement, avec difficultés. Elle sentait de nombreuses courbatures dans la plupart des membres de son corps, ce qui la faisait souffrir énormément, de toute évidence. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. En effet, Chase l'écrasait à moitié, sur le petit canapé du salon.

« _Je me suis trompée…_ pensa-t-elle. »

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette étreinte. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, étrangement, et ce sentiment se renforçait en sachant que lui croyait qu'elle était bien. Elle eut une sensation de nausée mais savait étrangement qu'une bassine ne serait pas nécessaire.

Elle se dégagea lentement de cette étreinte et vit les vêtements éparpillés autour du canapé. Elle se rappela de la scène, rougissant de honte. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi obstinée et violente avec une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Elle se leva en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, avec réussite, puis récupéra ses vêtements pour les mettre dans le bac de linge sale. Elle se dirigea, nue, vers son armoire et saisit quelques affaires sans vraiment se compliquer puis s'habilla rapidement – espérant du plus profond d'elle-même que Chase ne se réveillerait pas à ce moment-là.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à la pendule de la chambre, même si elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps. Évidemment, il n'était que onze heures.

« _J'aurais peut-être dû me réveiller plus tôt… L'aéroport n'est pas loin… Et puis je n'ai pas dit à Robert que je devais partir…J'ai même plutôt fait l'inverse…_ »

Elle évita de se rappeler sa nuit, puis elle retourna dans le salon. Il dormait toujours, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle sourit faiblement, un faux sourire. Un sourire adressé à personne, un sourire qui ne vivait que simplement parce que personne ne peut vivre sans le moindre sourire, forcé ou non.

Elle s'avança vers un coin de la salle, où elle saisit un bout de papier, puis un stylo. Elle se mit à griffonner quelque chose puis plaça le papier sur la table, affichant cette fois-ci une grimace dégoûtée.

***

House ouvrit les paupières, bien qu'il soit toujours à moitié endormi. Il jeta un regard las dans différentes directions, puis se releva subitement.

Il se trouvait sur l'un des bancs de la rue – ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il avait si mal au dos –, et plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un pauvre mis à la rue.

« _C'est vrai que je n'avais pas d'autre endroit pour dormir…_ »

Il récupéra son gros sac qui lui avait servi d'oreiller, pour finalement se diriger vers l'hôpital en espérant du plus profond de son être qu'il ne croisera pas Allison. Mais à la place, il vit Cuddy qui se précipitait déjà vers lui.

« **House…** murmura-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête, absent. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ne souhaitait pas que sa mauvaise humeur amplifie.

« **Pourquoi aviez-vous dormi sur le banc ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, le regard montrant sa peur qu'il ne cachait pas – de toute façon il n'y parviendrait pas.

« **Je vous ai vu en passant, avec James.**»

Il s'empêcha de faire une remarque humiliante. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force ce matin – il se sentait réellement épuisé.

**«**** Vous aviez l'air d'avoir eu du mal à dormir, alors on n'a pas voulu vous réveiller… Mais pourquoi diable avez-vous dormi sur un banc dans la rue ?** »

Il perçut, dans la voix de la directrice, une forme d'inquiétude qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître non plus – ses problèmes ne s'amélioraient pas, et il ne souhaitait pas en rajouter…

« **Ce que je fais vous regarde ?** répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

**- Un de mes employés est à la rue et vous croyez que ça ne m'intéresse pas ?**

**- Bien sûr, vous faites toujours preuve de professionnalisme. Mais vous pouvez vous en passer quelques temps, vous savez ?**

**- House… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez encore des problèmes avec Cameron ?** »

Il soupira bruyamment, comme gêné que tout le monde s'intéresse autant à lui. Il ne s'inquiétait jamais pour personne, lui.

« **Elle m'a mit à la porte…** marmonna-t-il, de manière assez audible pour qu'elle l'entende.

**- Comment ?** s'offusqua-t-elle. »

Elle fut notamment étonnée par cette expression désespérée qu'il arborait. Il semblait presque agacé par ce fait, et il était sûr qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout l'action de la jeune femme – qui étonnait d'ailleurs la directrice.

«**Je vais pas vous répéter…** »

Il s'éloigna, prenant la direction de son bureau, préférant éviter l'interrogatoire de la doyenne et de toute autre personne se trouvant sur son chemin.

***

Allison marchait sans précipitation, formant un cercle dans la neige. Elle réfléchissait, ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre.

«_ Il est midi, je meurs de faim – alors que je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire à manger. Et je ne sais même pas si je dois aller au travail ou non… Génial, voilà une bonne journée qui commence… _»

Elle se trouvait de nombreuses fois idiote de se poser une question pareille, qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait pas hésité : travailler pour réussir. Mais les conditions différaient.

« _Je suis censée me reposer, Cuddy elle-même me la ordonner… Et je dois prendre l'avion avec House alors que je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir… _ »

Un nœud se forma dans son ventre tandis qu'elle repensait à lui, lentement mais douloureusement. Elle aimerait effacer tous ces souvenirs de son esprit, en vain. Elle préféra se retourner pour fixer sa voiture qui attendait patiemment de démarrer, afin de se débarrasser de ce froid glacial qui devait persister dans le moteur…

« _Il faut que j'y aille…_ »

Elle se vautra dans le véhicule, mit les clefs dans le moteur.

***

House ouvrit la porte de son bureau et balança son sac sur le fauteuil, de manière brusque.

« _Et bien sûr, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée de dormir dans mon bureau… Personne ne m'aurait cherché là, et je n'aurai pas aussi mal au dos…Mais quel idiot je suis, par moment…_ »

Il secoua la tête frénétiquement puis passa dans la salle de diagnostic, retrouvant ses larbins favoris.

« **Bonjour les enfants, merci de vous être inquiétés pour papa mais tout va bien mes petits bébés, je suis là !** s'exclama-t-il, les bras écartés formant un « V » comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. »

Personne ne répondit. Pas même une remarque banale comme « House, ce n'est pas drôle… » ou même tout simplement « House… ». Non, rien du tout. Ils se contentaient de le fixer tout comme ils auraient fixé un fou dangereux qui se serait introduit dans la salle.

« **Quoi ? Vous avez passé la nuit à vous envoyer en l'air et vous êtes trop fatigués ?** ironisa-t-il.

**- Non, on a bien dormi… Et vous, comment c'était ?** demanda Foreman d'une voix assez hésitante mais plein de sous-entendus. »

House fronça un sourcil et se retourna vers Treize pour la toiser. Elle ne montrait aucun sentiment particulier et House afficha un sourire malicieux.

« **Je ne vois qu'une seule femme dans cette pièce. C'est grâce à elle que vous avez bien dormi ?** dit-il. »

Treize rougit subitement, mais House pensa que s'il visait juste, elle se serait défendue.

« _Tant mieux, ça évitera les embrouilles avec Chase…_ pensa-t-il._ Et avec Cameron, accessoirement… Et puis moi aussi, puisque je vais devoir aller à Chicago avec elle…_ »

Il pivota sur lui-même pour finalement atterrir devant le tableau blanc.

« **Ce n'est pas tout mais on a du travail ! **annonça-t-il. »

Il lança un regard discret derrière lui pour observer ses subordonnés, qui semblaient toujours aussi outrés.

« **Oui, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes censé partir à Chicago, avec Cameron**, dit Treize.

**- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut un maximum d'indices sur l'état de santé de la patiente pour savoir ce que nous devons chercher…**

**- Que s'est-il passé avec Cameron ?**

**- Oh, vous la connaissez. Toujours à ce faire du mouron, elle s'inquiète pour sa sœur et ça la déprime. Normal, vous me direz, elle est humaine… Peut-être même plus que nous tous, vous voyez…** »

Tout le monde comprit immédiatement qu'il évitait la question, mais ils préfèrent ne pas insister de peur de l'énerver davantage avant qu'il ne parte à Chicago, avec Allison… Cette simple pensée le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas s'y prendre habituellement, mais dans ces conditions-là, il trouvait la tâche impossible.

« _Mais que dois-je faire au juste, avec elle ? Si je m'inquiète pour elle, elle croit que je ne pense qu'à moi et on se dispute encore… Et si je l'ignore, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'ambiance à Chicago…_ »

Foreman toussa bruyamment et House revint à la réalité. A la dure réalité.

« **Bref, qu'est-ce qui explique des arthrites, des drôles de grosseurs, des ulcères ?** dit-il en lisant le tableau. **Si on compte évidemment les résultats des tests que vous ne m'avez pas donné…**

**- Rien aux hémocultures…** dit Kutner en soupirant.

**- Et rien non plus à la radiographie…** ajouta Treize. »

House leva les yeux au ciel, non pas pour se moquer mais plutôt par exaspération. Envers quoi ?

« _Le voyage devra être encore plus long si on ne sait pas quoi chercher…_ »

***

Allison se vautra dans le véhicule, mit les clefs dans le moteur.

Mais l'engin ne démarra pas, étouffant un bruit sourd, presque plaintif.

Allison poussa un juron avant de sortir de la voiture et l'observer lentement.

« _Le moteur a dû geler à cause de ce froid… Et bien maintenant je n'ai pas le choix… je suis obligée de rester ici…_ »

L'idée en elle-même l'agaçait. Rien en ce moment ne pouvait la rassurer, si ce n'est une bonne couverture et un café bien serré et bien chaud.

Mais au lieu de rentrer dans son appartement, elle continua de marcher, le long de la rue cette fois-ci.

« _Et comment vais-je faire pour aller à Chicago ?_ »

Elle sourit légèrement en se disant qu'elle avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas être avec House.

« _D'accord, sur ce coup-là ça m'arrange… mais on fait ça pour ma sœur, pas pour nous. Si je veux que ma sœur aille mieux, il faut forcément que j'y aille…_ »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant que sa sœur guérisse comme par miracle. Mais les rares fois où elle espérait, rien d'autre que des malheurs se produisaient.

Elle s'imaginait déjà la réaction de House, ses sarcasmes, ses moqueries… Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le supporter, surtout dans ses conditions.

« _Je n'aurai jamais dû tomber amoureuse de lui…_ pensa-t-elle avec rage. »

***

House avait donné à ses disciples le « feu vert ». Ils pouvaient absolument faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils devaient impérativement le voir pour les décisions importantes – il tenait encore trop au corps de la sœur d'Allison.

« _ Je vais souffrir pendant quelques jours avec Allison, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose de précis… Comme sauver sa sœur, par exemple…_ »

Il s'allongea sur son fauteuil confortable après en avoir retiré le sac – posé maintenant au sol. Il pensait, le plus sereinement possible malgré la douleur qui martyrisait sa jambe, et ce pincement qui martyrisait son cœur.

«_ Un seul être humain peut-il contenir autant de sentiments ?_ »

Il se sentit idiot de penser ainsi. Il ne vivait pas quelque chose de « spécial ». Plusieurs personnes vivaient la même chose. Il ne devait pas se considérer plus puissant qu'autrui.

Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une femme qui l'aimait pouvait changer de sentiments pareillement.

« _Un coup elle est folle de moi, l'autre coup elle me déteste à en crever… Elle doit avoir un problème… Je parie qu'elle est perdue à cause de Chase…_ »

Il aurait tout donné pour y voir plus clair, mais sans rien avouer. Il tenait beaucoup trop à sa fierté « Housessienne » pour agir de la sorte. Mais il s'avouait, à lui-même, qu'il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Et il profiterait de son « voyage » avec elle pour agir.

Comment ? Il improviserait.

***

Ne trouvant aucune autre solution, Allison rentra dans l'appartement. Chase dormait toujours, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de conversation privée avec lui, sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« _De toute façon… je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Et on n'aura sûrement pas l'occasion d'en parler, puisque je vais partir avec House… et quand je reviendrai, je serais probablement trop énervée pour dire quoi que ce soit…_ »

Pendant un court instant, elle imagina son état quand elle rentrerait.

« _En mille morceaux… et il faudra quelqu'un pour me ramasser à la petite cuillère… comme la dernière fois que j'étais amoureuse de lui…_ »

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se mit un peu d'eau sur le visage, en espérant calmer sa fureur.

Elle se vit dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine. Et on voyait clairement qu'elle avait choisi ses vêtements sur un coup de tête.

Elle prit appuie sur le lavabo et ferma les yeux afin de réfléchir.

« _Tant pis pour le boulot. J'irai directement à l'aéroport, au moins ça évitera les allers-retours inutiles._ »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se déshabilla rapidement en espérant que Chase ne se réveillera pas à ce moment-là.

Elle se retrouva, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, nue devant son armoire. Mais au lieu de prendre des vêtements rapidement, elle les choisit judicieusement. Comme une jeune fille qui s'apprête à aller à son premier rendez-vous.

« _Je ne suis pas une petite fille, et ce n'est certainement pas un rendez-vous._ »

Elle stoppa tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes, comme figée. Elle crut que son cœur faisait un bon dans sa poitrine. Comme si on lui pinçait le cœur avec rage. Elle ne reprit contenance qu'en répétant quelques mots dans sa tête.

« _Je ne veux pas de rencard avec House… Avant peut-être, mais plus maintenant. C'est fini. Fini de souffrir…_ »

Elle se rhabilla rapidement mais en faisant attention de ne pas abîmer ses vêtements. Ce fut seulement au moment où elle les enfila qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient neufs. Elle afficha un petit sourire. Inconsciemment, elle avait choisi les meilleurs habits.

Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bains. Elle se regarda une seconde fois dans le miroir et prit résolument du maquillage, du vernis, et tout le matériel nécessaire pour ressembler « à une petite fille qui s'apprêtait à aller à son premier rendez-vous. »

***

House venait de s'assoupir dans son fauteuil quand son portable sonna. Il grogna de mécontentement mais daigna regarder qui osait donc l'appeler.

Il faillit faire un bond et hurler – de joie ou de peur, lui-même l'ignorait – quand il vit écrit « Allison ». Il décrocha immédiatement.

« **Il y a un problème ?** »

Il espérait que sa voix paraisse rauque et impassible comme à son habitude. Mais il n'était pas parvenu à enlever ce brin d'enthousiasme mélangée à de l'angoisse.

« **_Aucun._** »

Elle prenait un timbre tellement glacial qu'une sensation de froid s'empara de tous les membres de son corps et il eut un frisson dans le dos.

« **Alors pourquoi… tu m'appelles ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

**_- Je te rappelle qu'on doit partir ensemble à Chicago._** »

La chaleur le reprit à nouveau quand il entendit cette voix tremblante. Elle non plus, ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

« **Je crois que je le savais déjà. Peut-être même que c'est moi qui avait eu l'idée.** »

Il ne parvenait plus à être autre chose que sec avec elle.

« **_Non, mais maintenant il faut assumer._** »

Il fronça les sourcils, même si elle ne le voyait pas.

« **J'assume parfaitement. Ce n'est pas moi qui prend mes jambes à mon cou, et qui…** »

Il déglutit difficilement et il entendit Allison soupira. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle savait qu'il ne terminerait pas sa phrase. De toute façon, elle la connaissait, cette fin.

« _Ce n'est pas moi qui prends mes jambes à mon cou, et qui change de sentiments du jour au lendemain alors que je n'y suis pour rien…_ »

Allison toussa et il lui prêta toute son attention.

« **_En réalité, il y a un gros problème…_** dit-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'empressa-t-il de demander.

**_- J'ai une panne, de voiture…_** »

Il afficha un grand sourire et se mit même à rire.

« **_Il faudrait que tu viennes me chercher, quoi…_** dit-elle rapidement pour qu'il arrête de rire. »

Mais au contraire, il semblait davantage extatique.

« **Pas de problème. J'arrive.** »

***

Allison referma son portable et saisit son sac qui contenait toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin pour le « voyage ». Elle sortit de la maison, posa son sac au sol, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné.

Fini la mine décomposée qui lui servait de visage. Bienvenue au maquillage et aux cheveux relâchés et bouclés.

Elle perçut le son d'un moteur qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« _Gregory !_ »

Elle pivota sur elle-même pour regarder de l'autre côté de la route où elle vit une moto arriver, et se garer juste à côté d'elle. Il descendit de la moto et s'efforça de ne pas lui accorder le moindre regard.

Mais pourtant elle vint se placer juste en face de lui. Comme réclamant un minimum d'attention.

Et il la vit. Des cils noircis qui recouvraient ses yeux bleus clairs. Des joues teintées de rose qui lui donnait un air de petite fille. Des cheveux d'une couleur dorée qui ondulait le long de son dos. Une jupe violette plutôt courte, qui laissait voir de jolies jambes enveloppées dans un collant transparent. Un tee-shirt manches longues couleur vert pomme.

Il resta bouche bée devant une telle tenue. Il ne se demanda même pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir froid.

« **Salut…** dit-elle lentement, comme craintive de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui – et l'inverse. »

Elle lui sourit, mais il fut incapable de lui rendre ce sourire, trop occupé à la regarder de haut en bas.

« **On y va ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Il fit « oui » d'un signe de tête, puis saisit son sac pour le poser à l'avant de la moto. Il monta ensuite sur la moto et manoeuvra pour partir directement dans la bonne direction.

Il aurait parié qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard pendant tout ce temps.

Elle vint le rejoindre sur l'engin. Elle posa ses mains à l'arrière de la moto pour se tenir, voulant éviter le contact avec lui.

Il démarra et ils partirent, à une vitesse pourtant respectable pour une rare occasion.

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais se tenir à l'arrière ne la rassurait pas. Elle fixa le dos de House, avec une envie qui la dégoûtait presque. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se retenir.

Elle retira ses mains de l'arrière pour les poser sur les hanches de House. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, pour preuve que ses joues devinrent immédiatement rouges.

La moto s'arrêta au feu. Allison eut l'impression que quelque chose exerçait une pression sur ses mains, avant de se rendre compte que House les prenait pour les passer autour de lui.

Elle ne pouvait voir le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait.


	48. Reproches injustifiés

**Chapitre 48 : Reproches injustifiés**

Avant même d'avoir effectué la moitié du chemin, une grande quantité de neige se mit à tomber. Les routes furent rapidement recouvertes de blanc et House préférait roulait prudemment – et il ne pouvait faire autrement car les bagages qu'il devait soutenir le gênaient.

Il avait la nette impression d'être étouffé, non pas parce que le froid lui glaçait ses poumons, mais plutôt parce que Cameron congelait, habillée avec des affaires trop courtes. Elle se collait à House pour se donner chaud, et il devait s'avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'hôpital. Cameron descendit de la moto avec difficultés, suivie par House qui lui ressentait une vive douleur à la jambe.

Ils se précipitèrent dans l'hôpital – où la température se révélait plus élevée. Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses infirmières. Mais ce qui agaçait le plus House, ce fut bien les nombreux médecins qui s'arrêtaient une dizaine de secondes pour contempler Allison.

« _Elle est folle de s'habiller pareillement dans un lieu si public, avec ce froid qui plus est… Enfin, le fait qu'elle soit habillée pareillement ne me dérange pas, personnellement…_pensa-t-il. _Mais avec tous ces médecins, quand même…_ »

Ils parvinrent jusqu'au bureau de House. Ils virent les quatre toubibs à l'intérieur – Foreman, Taub, Kutner et Treize. Les docteurs ne trouvèrent rien d'autre à faire que de regarder Cameron avec une expression béa.

« **Je sais que vos esprits sont malmenés par des pensées érotiques, mais retenez-vous au moins au boulot !** morigéna House. »

Ils revinrent immédiatement sur terre, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas de lancer quelques regards discrets vers la jeune femme.

Elle s'empourprait à chaque personne qui tournait le regard vers elle – ce qui faisait beaucoup. Elle semblait amusée par ces attentions qui lui étaient portées, et ne se souciait même pas de la jalousie de House.

Il ne prit pas ce détail au mieux. Il avait la gorge serrée et un nœud à l'estomac, mais ne se plaignait pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses « faiblesses » devant elle.

***

Chase se réveilla en se frottant les yeux. Il marmonnait quelques mots inintelligibles avant de se lever et d'aller s'habiller. Il observa ensuite le salon dans tous ses angles.

Au bout de quinze minutes de recherche, il dû se résoudre à avouer qu'Allison était partie. A treize heures, elle devait sûrement être déjà réveillée.

Il s'assit le fauteuil et fixa l'écran sans pour autant le voir. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, suite aux derniers événements. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : Cameron n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle aimait encore House. Il l'espérait.

Il vit un bout de papier posé sur la table. Chase ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu auparavant. Il se leva et le prit dans ses mains pour le lire.

« **_Salut,_**

**_Je ne serai pas là dans les jours à venir. Excuse-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. C'était mon intention hier, mais j'étais assez… chamboulée – surtout après les derniers événements avec House._**

**_Comme tu le sais, Ashley – ma sœur – est hospitalisée au Princeton Plainsboro. Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas en revanche, c'est que House l'a prise en charge. Il m'a proposé de m'occuper de ce cas également, et j'ai accepté. C'est ma sœur, je ne l'abandonnerai pas._**

**_Foreman, Taub, Kutner et Treize s'occupent des examens. House et moi… devons aller à Chicago. Ma sœur habite là-bas, et nous devons fouiller l'appartement. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, je le voulais, mais je n'ai pas réussi. _**

**_On restera à Chicago quelques semaines, tout dépendra de ce qu'on doit chercher. _**

**_Je te laisse l'appartement pour le moment. Evite d'inviter des gens, si possible… juste pour éviter le rangement, même si House n'est plus là, il faut continuer d'entretenir l'appartement._**

**_Voilà, c'est tout._**

**_Allison._** »

Il laissa échapper le papier de ses mains.

Il s'était trompé. La nuit qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle ne signifiait rien. Pas un seul mot dans sa lettre ne faisait référence à ce passage. Bien au contraire. Elle ne « parlait » que de House.

Il s'était réellement trompé.

Il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser la lettre, se précipitant dans la chambre d'Allison – même s'il y dormait – pour prendre ses clefs dans son sac. Il se rua à l'extérieur, se vautra dans sa voiture, et démarra le plus rapidement possible.

***

« **Eh bien… bonne chance.** »

House et Cameron saluèrent Cuddy et Wilson avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« **Un instant…** dit soudainement la directrice. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent une lueur étrange dans le regard de la doyenne et de son amant, puis ils eurent soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Perdue, Allison se tourna vers House pour l'observer. Il semblait bien plus qu'effrayé.

« **Docteur Cameron, je dois vous parler**, déclara Cuddy.

**- Hors de question !** protesta House, presque instantanément.

**- House, sortez, je dois tenir une conversation privée.**

**- L'avion part bientôt, il faut qu'on se dépêche, on n'a pas le temps, c'est hors de question et puis de toute façon vous n'avez rien à lui dire.** »

Allison fut impressionnée par tant de convictions. Un élan de curiosité prit possession d'elle et elle fit signe à House de sortir.

« **Le docteur Cuddy veut me parler en privé, je te rejoindrais sur le parking.** »

House soupira puis sortit de la salle, le cœur battant à une allure incroyable.

Cuddy et Wilson ne commentèrent pas ce « tutoiement ». Ils ne comprenaient pas, mais pouvaient maintenant mettre les choses au clair.

« **Que voulez-vous ?** demanda Cameron, une fois que House fut parti.

**- Vous devez absolument nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec House.**

**- C'est quelque chose de personnel.**

**- Non. C'est aussi professionnel.** »

Allison haussa un sourcil. En quoi ses disputes pouvaient-elles avoir un lien avec le travail ?

« **House devient incontrôlable et son comportement empire.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'y suis pour quelque chose ? House a toujours été comme ça.**

**- Nous avons eu une conversation avec lui, ce matin. Il a laissé échapper quelques détails qui nous indiquent que vous êtes responsable.** »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop pensive.

« _Alors maintenant, il m'accuse pour ne pas subir Cuddy et Wilson ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil ?_ »

Wilson toussa bruyamment pour lui demander de l'attention.

« **Il prétend qu'à cause de moi, vous vous êtes disputés, et que ça mal tourné.** »

Cameron fit les yeux ronds, replongeant encore une fois dans ses pensées.

« _Wilson n'a rien fait… A part… être arrivé sur le toit au mauvais moment mais il n'y est pour rien…_ »

Elle se sentit perdue pendant quelques minutes, avant que Cuddy ne demande encore une fois ce qu'il s'était passé.

« **Ecoutez, je suis tout aussi perdue que vous, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il lui prend…** avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

**- Il a également dit que vous l'avez repoussé**, dit Wilson, un éclat brillant dans les yeux. »

Cette fois-ci, Cameron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il fallut environ deux minutes pour qu'un son franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

« **Je ne l'ai jamais repoussé…**, murmura-t-elle, ébahie.

**- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il prétend.**

**- House est tordu, il prétend des tas de choses, et c'est juste pour ça que vous le croyez ?**

**- Cameron…** »

Il avait remarqué cette voix tremblante qu'elle prenait. Elle serra les poings pour éviter de donner un coup dans le bureau puis les fusilla du regard.

« **Ce qu'il y a entre moi et House ne vous regarde pas, un point c'est tout.**

**- Mais cela affecte son travail**, répondit Cuddy. **En tant que directrice je me dois de…**

**- Mais il n'y a que le travail qui existe ? Ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que votre comportement pouvait offenser vos employés ?**

**- Mais pour le moment c'est House qui va le plus mal**, défendit Wilson.

**- Oui c'est évident ! House a tellement l'habitude d'aller bien !** »

Cuddy et Wilson furent abasourdis.

« **Non mais vraiment… House serait capable de trouver tout un tas d'excuse pour ne pas être morigéné !** développa-t-elle.

**- Non. Vous vous trompez. Vous n'étiez pas là, faites-nous confiance…** dit Wilson. **Il ne se sent pas bien.**

**- A quel point ?** »

Cette question la tourmentait depuis le début de la « conversation » – qui ressemblait mieux à une dispute – mais craignait de le demander réellement. Elle ne voulait plus montrer la moindre curiosité envers House, le moindre attachement. Elle voulait le fuir. Mais elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de tout savoir.

« **Hier, il était pensif dans mon bureau. Il était totalement ailleurs, il ne nous prêtait aucune attention**, expliqua Cuddy.

**- Sauf au moment où il en a eu marre, qu'il a été vulgaire envers Lisa et que j'ai dû… vous citer à un moment… J'ai juste parler de votre voyage**, rajouta Wilson. **J'avoue l'avoir un peu provoqué…**

**- Pourquoi était-il dans votre bureau ?** demanda Cameron à la directrice.

**- Hum…** »

Cuddy chercha dans ses souvenirs ce qu'avait fait le diagnosticien.

« _Si c'était si grave que ça, elle devrait s'en souvenir… Ou alors la nuit qu'elle a passée avec Wilson l'occupe plus…_ pensa Allison. »

Cuddy donna un petit coup sur le bureau.

« **Je m'en souviens ! Il était totalement figé sur le parking. Il ne voulait vraiment pas bouger, même avec la voiture qui lui klaxonnait au visage…** »

Cameron dû s'agripper à la porte pour ne pas tomber d'étonnement.

« **Il… Quand ça ?** »

Cuddy sembla s'intéresser davantage à ce moment-là.

« **Vers la soirée, je crois**, dit-elle.

**- Un peu après que je sois allé sur le toit**, précisa Wilson. »

Une expression effrayée apparut sur le visage de Cameron.

« **Pourquoi ?** demandèrent-ils précipitamment. »

Le cœur d'Allison battait la chamade, et elle craignait de faire une crise d'angoisse encore une fois. Elle s'agrippa à la porte et réfléchit deux secondes, avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits.

« **Bien avant… je vous avais dit que je l'aimais…** murmura-t-elle d'une voix saccadée en s'adressant à Cuddy. »

Cuddy et Wilson tendirent l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

« **Puis… il m'a demandé si c'était vrai… j'ai répondu que j'étais perdue… On était allés sur le toit puis… il m'a embrassée… Wilson est arrivé et j'ai crié sur House… je suis partie, puis au bout d'un moment j'ai vu House sur le parking… **»

Elle se posa une main au-dessus de la poitrine, espérant que si son cœur devait sortir, elle pouvait le récupérer.  
« **Je suis allée le rejoindre… je lui ai simplement dit que je ne l'aimais plus… puis je suis partie… et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait…** »

Elle sortit précipitamment du bureau.

***

House était assis sur sa moto et regardait depuis une demi-heure les aiguilles de sa montre. Il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui et vit Allison qui arrivait.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda-t-il en découvrant une Cameron toute chamboulée.

**- Rien, rien… Dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard !** »

Elle monta rapidement sur la moto et ils partirent.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéroport. Il était presque quatorze heures et ils ne devraient pas tarder à s'installer dans l'avion.

Ils portèrent leur sac pendant une longue distance, puis s'assirent sur un banc pour souffler un petit peu. Ils n'étaient pas réellement pressés, mais voulaient simplement se reposer. Ils se levèrent au bout de quelques minutes, mais Cameron lâcha un « aïe » en soulevant son sac.

House ne dit rien. Il poussa légèrement Allison et saisit le fardeau pour le transporter à la place de la jeune femme.

Elle voulut le remercier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se contenta donc de continuer de marcher derrière lui.

« **C'est là !** dit-il en pointant du doigt un petit groupe de personne qui attendait pour poser leurs bagages. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la femme qui s'occupait de peser le poids des sacs.

« **Allison !** »

Elle se retourna immédiatement et vit, à son plus grand malheur, Chase qui arrivait en courant.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?** demanda-t-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

**- Je viens de lire ton mot, je me suis dépêché…**

**- Bon, vous papoterez plus tard… On est pressé là !** grogna House.

**- Je peux lui dire au revoir tout de même ?** se plaignit Chase. »

House laissa échapper un râle et observa une horreur se dérouler sous ses yeux : Chase mit sa main sur la hanche d'Allison et s'approcha d'elle pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

House déglutit de dégoût et ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il l'empêchait de coller son poing à la figure du chirurgien. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait faire acte de violence devant la jeune femme…

« **C'est pas tout mais on a un avion à prendre-là !** s'empressa de dire House d'une voix qui semblait bien agacée. »

Chase n'en fit rien et attira Cameron un peu plus loin.

« **Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? Tu vas te retrouver avec lui tout le long…** lui dit-il.

**- Parce que… c'est ma sœur, je dois la soigner… **

**- Tu vas souffrir avec House à côté.**

**- Oui, mais je le fais pour ma sœur. Et puis je l'ai déjà supporté pendant longtemps. Et il ne ment pas en disant qu'on a un avion à prendre.** »

Chase la laissa et s'en alla.

Cameron revint auprès de House qui avait tout entendu de la conversation. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et retira son sac de la balance pour mettre celui d'Allison dessus.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans l'avion.

Ils s'installèrent à côté, mais ne dirent aucun mot. Ils ne savaient que dire. House se préparait à reprocher les actes de Chase tandis que Cameron voulait à tout prix éviter les reproches de House.

Un bourdonnement retentit et ils se braquèrent sur leur siège en fixant l'extérieur, voyant le paysage qui défilait.


	49. Existence justifiée

**Chapitre 49 : Existence justifiée**

Le voyage se déroula d'une manière bien prévisible. House et Cameron ne prononcèrent aucun mot, et hésitaient même à entreprendre le moindre geste de peur de frôler l'autre.

Après quelques heures d'avion, ils arrivèrent finalement à Chicago. Ils ne s'occupèrent pas d'observer le paysage, mais se contentèrent de marcher jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. House formula la première phase de tout le voyage :

« **Tu sais où elle habite, j'espère…** dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait provocatrice.

**- Non. J'ai choisi Chicago au pif pour pouvoir un peu visiter**, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. »

Ils ne rajoutèrent aucun mot. Le bus arriva plutôt rapidement. Mais, impatients comme ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'il était trop long. Malgré tout, ils montèrent dedans et constatèrent avec aversion qu'il ne restait pratiquement plus de places. Ou du moins, il ne restait que des places pour deux. Ils durent donc se mettre à côtés.

« _Elle ne pense sûrement pas que j'aime ça…_ pensa House. »

Quand toutes les personnes furent installées, le bus démarra. Au plus agacement des deux personnes, ils arrivèrent – trop – rapidement à un rond-point. Allison – qui était côté couloir – fut plaquée contre House. Elle ne vit pas qu'il se positionnait de façon à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas contre la vitre, puis elle se dégagea rapidement de lui en marmonnant quelques jurons qu'il entendit.

Ils parvinrent à l'arrêt réclamé et descendirent sans un mot. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes pour déboucher devant un hôtel dans une petite ruelle. House rentra le premier – sans prendre la peine de lui tenir la porte – et alla rejoindre la réceptionniste.

« **Une ou deux chambres ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Deux, si possible pas trop loin l'une de l'autre.**

**- Côté parc ou côté rue ?**

**- Du côté de la rue.**

**- Bien.** »

Allison fut déçue de voir qu'il ne lui demandait pas son avis. Non pas qu'elle s'y attendait, mais plutôt qu'il semblait ignorer qu'elle faisait également parti de l'excursion.

La réceptionniste ouvrit un tiroir et en tira deux clefs.

« **Chambre 6 et 9. Continuez tout droit vers là**, dit-elle en pointant un couloir du doigt. **Puis vous tournez vers la gauche. Les deux chambres sont presque en face.**

**- Merci**, dit House de façon à ce que Cameron ne l'entende pas. »

Ils se précipitèrent dans leur chambre respective. Ils souhaitaient être loin de l'autre le plus rapidement possible, pour respirer un peu de toute cette tension qu'ils subissaient.

« _S'il pouvait savoir à quel point c'est insoutenable…_ pensait-elle. _Mais je ne peux pas me réconcilier avec lui. Il est allé trop loin, j'ai trop souffert._ »

Elle posa ses affaires d'un air distrait. Elle ne cherchait pas de réconciliation, certes, mais ne cherchait pas les embrouilles non plus. Pendant quelques secondes elle tenta de s'imaginer comment toute cette comédie pouvait s'arrêter. Mais elle revint rapidement à la réalité en se rappelant des faits, et en se souvenant également de l'état de santé de sa sœur.

Elle se changea rapidement – de façon à ne plus congeler à l'extérieur – tout en pensant à sa vie actuelle, si on pouvait qualifier cela comme une « vie ».

Elle sortit de la chambre, vêtue d'un léger pull rouge sang et d'un jean plutôt noir. Elle tenait aussi un petit sac à bandoulière.

House l'attendait juste en face de la porte. Il la toisa, de haut en bas, et sembla même déçu de voir la nouvelle tenue.

« _Bah, de toute façon on n'utilisera sûrement pas la moto ce soir…_ pensa-t-il. »

Il essaya de garder son expression de marbre malgré tout – bien que ce fût trop tard, elle avait eu le temps de voir sa déception.

« **Alors, tu veux Chicago ou bien tu sais déjà que faire ?** demanda-t-il.

**- J'ai déjà tout prévu, bien évidemment, puis que tu ne semblais trop occupé pour y penser…** »

Il n'appréciait pas du tout comment elle lui parlait – même s'il ne faisait pas mieux.

« **Bon, eh bien alors je te suis. N'oublie pas que je suis un handicapé mental, fais bien attention à ce que je comprenne tout.** »

A sa plus grande surprise, elle esquissa un sourire malicieux, mais qui s'effaça bien rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que sa montre indiquait huit heures et demie.

« **Monsieur l'handicapé mental, étant donné que tu es vivant – même si j'en doute parfois – tu as besoin de manger. Donc, nous allons manger !** déclara-t-elle. »

Intérieurement il afficha un petit sourire ironique.

« **Ah et aussi, on peut trouver de la nourriture dans des « restaurants », un lieu où les gens servent de à manger…** précisa-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais se précipita à l'extérieur de l'hôtel en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire ou de rire.

Ils décidèrent finalement de se prendre quelques petites bêtises dans des stands. House commanda un sandwich et Cameron une salade.

« **Je croyais que tu avais mit un terme à votre régime, je me suis trompé…** dit-il.

**- Je croyais que tu en avais marre de fouiller dans ma vie privée, je me suis trompée…**

**- Ta vie privée ne m'intéresse en rien, tu sais. C'est juste le plaisir d'embêter mon petit monde…** »

Un vent d'air glacial passa sur eux.

Ils s'installèrent sur la pelouse du parc, non loin de l'hôtel. Cameron mangeait sa salade, pensive, sans prêter la moindre attention à House. Alors qu'il la regardait et essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

« _Bah de toute façon je m'en fiche d'elle…_ »

Il finit son sandwich, même s'il paraissait insipide. Il en oubliait presque la présence de Cameron, qui se leva subitement.

« **Tu vas où ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à ma vie privée…** »

Il soupira silencieusement puis se leva également.

« **De toute façon, Wilson ne va pas tarder à m'appeler**, dit-il.

**- Oh mais je n'en ai rien à faire de toi.** »

Tandis qu'ils remontaient dans leurs chambres respectives, le sandwich de House ne sembla pas facile à digérer.

***

Chase fixait l'écran de télévision, toujours aussi perdu. Il se rappelait sa nuit avec Cameron, et se demanda que se passerait-t-il si jamais cela devait se reproduire…

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son portable sonner. Il afficha un grand sourire en voyant le numéro d'Allison.

« **Salut !** dit-il d'une voix joyeuse après avoir décroché.

**_- Salut_**, répondit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

**- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?**

**_- Pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu n'étais pas ravi que je parte._**

**- Evidemment, tu sais avec qui tu vas rester quand même ?**

**_- Oui, avec ce crétin de House…_**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier…**

**_- Tu m'étonnes, il est insupportable…_**

**- Je n'ose même pas m'imaginer le calvaire que tu vis, mon ange.** »

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il se demanda comment elle réagissait à son « mon ange ». Il finit tout de même par s'inquiéter quand une voix retentit – autre que celle d'Allison.

« **Allie, ça va ?** demanda-t-il.

**_- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas…_**

**- Il y a un problème ?**

**_- Non, juste House qui fait des siennes…_**

**- Il ne te fait rien j'espère ?**

**_- Rien du tout. Mais il va falloir que je te laisse, on rentre dans l'hôtel. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a des chambres séparées. Encore heureux…_**

**- D'accord… Mais rappelle-moi le plus vite possible.**

**_- Promis._** »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha.

***

Allison rangea son portable dans son sac. Elle affichait un petit sourire qui ne dissimulait aucun mensonge. Elle se trouvait dans le couloir, avec House, prête à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« **Vous êtes venue ici pour inquiéter votre petit copain ?** demanda House. »

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre parler – elle oubliait plus facilement sa présence.

« **Je vous en pose des questions ?** répliqua-t-elle.

**- Allison…** »

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le ton qu'il prenait.

« **C'est totalement idiot…** »

Elle recula de quelques pas, comme méfiante de l'entendre dire une chose pareille.

« **C'est toi qui nous a mis dans une situation pareille, si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est bien à toi !** lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

**- Je…**

**- Je m'en fiche, ferme-la !** »

Elle se vautra avec empressement dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au nez de House.

« **Eh mince…** murmura-t-il. »

***

Allison ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit. L'idée d'affronter House une deuxième journée la hantait.

Elle se réveilla difficilement en entendant du bruit à l'extérieur. Elle se leva malgré les quelques courbatures qu'elle gardait, puis lança un regard dubitatif par la fenêtre et aperçut une bande d'adolescents. Ils provoquaient volontairement un grand nombre de décibels, dans le simple but de tirer des gens de leur sommeil – avec réussite, constata Allison.

Elle s'empressa de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui indiquait sept heures du matin.

« _Trop tôt pour sortir, trop tard pour me rendormir…_ »

Elle se décida à sortir faire un tour afin de se changer les idées.

Elle marcha dans le parc de l'hôtel. Elle se rappelait la façon dont House et elle se parlaient, dont elle lui parlait… Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle repensa à ce qu'il voulait lui dire la veille. Ce ton désespéré, anéanti, mais tellement doux, tellement différent du timbre qu'il adoptait depuis le début du voyage.

« _Que dira-t-il si je le laisse parler ?_ »

Elle s'autorisa à établir quelques hypothèses – pour quelques minutes seulement.

« _Il veut peut-être s'excuser, après tout…_ »

Elle s'imagina un House qui possédait un cœur. Inconcevable. Il n'aimait personne. Et depuis peu, plus personne ne l'aimait non plus…

« _Il s'excuse, ok, mais alors ? On va devoir repartir comme au début ? Je devrais souffrir toujours autant ?_ »

Elle arracha une poignée d'herbe, la rage prenant place dans son esprit malmené.

« _Même s'il s'excuse, je ne lui pardonnerais pas…_ »

Elle ouvrit sa main et les brindilles retombèrent sur le sol.

« **Allison !** »

Elle reconnut cette voix immédiatement. Cette voix qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre…

« **Allison, que fais-tu là ?** demanda House.

**- En admettant quelques secondes que tu t'intéresses à ma vie privée, cela ne veut pas dire que je veux t'en faire part !** »

Il reçut cette réplique comme un couteau glacé dans le cœur. Il s'abstint de faire une remarque, ne cherchant pas à s'enfoncer davantage dans le néant.

Elle voulut se relever, mais une douleur lancinante dans l'épaule la fit perdre l'équilibre. Une main la tira sur le côté et elle se retrouva dans les bras de House.

« **Allison, ça va ?** »

Elle ne répondit pas, le cœur battant la chamade.

« **Allison ?** »

Elle se retourna brusquement et le repoussa avec force.

« **Ne me touche pas !** s'exclama-t-elle.

**- Je voulais juste t'empêcher de te faire mal…**

**- Eh bien la prochaine fois, contente-toi de me laisser tomber !** »

Elle respira un grand coup avant de faire volte-face. Elle s'apprêta à détaler à toutes jambes, mais une main – semblable à celle qui l'avait aidée précédemment – la retint d'aller plus loin.

« **Allison, arrête ça, je…** »

Elle se débarrassa de son emprise. Il ne prévit pas à ce geste, et elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui offrir une magnifique gifle.

« **Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher !** hurla-t-elle. »

Elle s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible, prenant le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle.

Il n'attendit pas avant de la poursuivre, sans se soucier de sa jambe – qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre – ni même de sa joue douloureuse.

Elle se précipita dans l'hôtel, mais bouscula une femme qui la ralentit. Allison lança un regard inquiet derrière elle et vit House qui continuait de la pourchasser.

« **Arrête de me suivre !** cria-t-elle alors qu'elle parvenait bientôt dans le couloir qui menait à leurs chambres.

**- C'est sûrement la dernière chose à laquelle je penserais !** »

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, mais House accéléra. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rentre dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne lui parle.

« **Allison, c'est n'importe quoi !** hurla-t-il en vidant ses poumons plaintifs.

**- Mais je sais que c'est n'importe quoi !** »

Il se figea une fraction de seconde en entendant ce sanglot qu'elle avait prononcé.

« _Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure !_ »

Il repartit avec une conviction doublée, voire même triplée.

Allison enfonça les clefs dans la serrure, ce qui permit à House de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et se réfugia dans la salle.

Mais House la coinça.

Il retenait la porte à l'aide de son bras, et ne semblait pas prêt à le retirer.

« **Laisse-moi…** murmura-t-elle. »

De grosses larmes perlèrent le long de ses deux joues rougies par l'effort. Il posa sa deuxième main sur le visage d'Allison pour essuyer ses larmes…

« **Allison…** »

Il ne s'entendit pas lui-même, sentant les pulsations de son cœur à travers tout son corps entier. Sa main se figea sur le visage de la jeune femme. Tout le reste de son corps tremblait sous l'effet d'un cerveau en effervescence.

Il se concentra sur le visage qui lui tenait face, vida son esprit. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il hésitait. Il hésitait de trop.

Il sentit le cœur d'Allison battre à une allure incroyable, mais qui n'égalait en rien son cœur à lui. Ses pensées angoissées, son imagination apeurée, sa vie effrayée… Rien en ce moment ne pouvait égaler toute cette peur qu'il ressentait.

Il voulut prendre une grande bouffée d'air, se redonner de la force et du courage. Mais il semblait que ses poumons demeuraient également paralysées par l'angoisse. Il cligna des yeux lentement pour enlever cette humidité.

Il devint subitement sourd.

Plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne voyait qu'elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche une seconde fois.

« **Je veux être avec toi.** »


	50. Vérité envolée

**Chapitre 50 : Vérité envolée**

Les jambes d'Allison lâchèrent sous le poids de la surprise, et House dû la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Mais au lieu de le repousser, elle resta contre lui.

Elle entendit le cœur de House battre à vive allure, en harmonie avec le sien. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition.

Les mots de House passèrent en boucle dans sa tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'une cassette avec l'option répéter. Elle analysa tout. Les mots employés, le ton adopté, les gestes entrepris… Mais il ne mentait pas.

Il disait la vérité – il voulait être avec elle. Elle le voyait notamment dans son regard.

Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise avec force. Elle ne digérait pas la nouvelle. Elle se trouva idiote, tellement idiote… Elle qui espérait ne jamais le pardonner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de l'entendre prononcer cette phrase… Cette phrase qu'elle voulait qu'il dise depuis bien longtemps…

Une seule phrase qui pouvait modifier ses sentiments une nouvelle fois.

Elle se blottit contre lui, réclamant un geste d'affection comme pour prouver que non, il ne mentait pas – elle voulait s'en assurer pour la énième fois.

Elle sentit des bras se refermer autour d'elle et la serrer contre lui.

« **C'est la vérité… Je veux être avec toi…** dit-il, comme ayant deviner qu'elle ne le croyait pas. »

Elle pleura silencieusement contre lui et il resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer.

« **Je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus mais…**

**- Oui !** »

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, et elle dû lui expliquer :

« **Je veux être avec toi, moi aussi…** »

Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps – paraîtrait-il.

Il lui caressa la joue et rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent lentement pendant un certain moment avant qu'elles ne se joignent. Ils restèrent quelques instants, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de ce bonheur oublié.

Allison passa sa main derrière le cou de House brutalement, enflammant le baiser de façon soudaine. Il ne se fit pas attendre avant d'approfondir le contact, se faire plaisir à lui et à elle.

Ils se réjouirent de ne pas avoir oublié une telle sensation, de pouvoir au contraire la découvrir à nouveau…

Ils se séparèrent tout de même, par besoin de voir la réaction de l'autre. Mais Allison se blottit rapidement dans les bras de son amant, comme par peur qu'il découvre son immense joie.

« **Pourquoi tu te caches ?** demanda-t-il en riant.

**- Je ne me cache pas…** »

Elle se détacha de lui pour observer sa réaction. Il lui offrit un sourire qu'elle rendit. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui donna un léger baiser. Il la vit rougir quand il la dévora du regard.

« **Tu es trop timide…** »

Elle fronça un sourcil et rompu l'étreinte. Il afficha une grimace mais elle se contenta de lui sourire.

« **J'ai faim…** murmura-t-elle. **Je te rappelle qu'on s'est levés tôt pour « faire du sport » et c'est assez crevant…**

**- Si tu m'avais écouté plus tôt…** »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ne perdit en rien son sourire.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir mais House ne broncha pas. Il la suivait du regard.

« **Tu comptes me laisser manger seule ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix « triste ».

**- C'est ce qu'on aurait fait si je ne m'étais pas excusé, tu sais…**

**- Tu tiens absolument à parler de ça ?** dit-elle en un soupir.

**- Non, je veux juste que tu comprennes que je suis désolé.** »

Elle revint vers lui puis posa ses mains sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Elle le fixa longuement, cherchant à capter toute son attention.

« **Je ne t'en veux plus du tout**, déclara-t-elle en décrochant bien chaque mot. »

Il ne masqua pas sa surprise.

« **Il n'y a même pas une heure, tu étais prête à me balancer un couteau, tu…**

**- Oui mais tu as trouvé la façon de te faire pardonner…**

**- Il fallait simplement que je te demande d'être avec moi ?** »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficha une expression heureuse en entendant cette phrase. Elle aimait savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble, car elle le désirait depuis longtemps.

« **Au départ, je t'en voulais de ne pas m'avoir prévenue pour Ashley, mais tu t'es excusé… Donc je n'avais plus rien à te reprocher là-dessus**, avoua-t-elle. **Mais après j'ai commencé à en avoir marre de souffrir du fait que tu ne répondais jamais rien à mes sentiments… Ce n'est pas le même chose, du tout.** »

Il réprima une brève grimace à l'entente du verbe « souffrir ». Mais il ne se précipita pas sur ce détail. Il ne voulait pas brusquer la relation alors qu'elle venait de commencer. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'avertir :

« **Tu sais, je ne suis pas un homme qui a l'habitude des relations… Je suis difficile, et peut-être même que je te ferai… souffrir. Davantage.** »

Elle soupira, comme désespérée de ces pensées qu'il avait.

« **Tu crois quoi ? Que je m'attends au beau prince qui vient me chercher sur son cheval blanc ? **

**- Tu crois bien aux contes de fées… Pourquoi pas au prince charmant ?**

**- C'est toi, mon prince charmant.** »

Elle l'embrassa doucement puis avoua :

« **Ma plus grande souffrance maintenant, c'est ma faim… Alors si tu ne veux pas que je souffre, allons manger !** »

Il la poussa légèrement sur le côté et une seconde fois pour la faire avancer, puis ils marchèrent tous les deux ensemble, plus près que deux personnes normales, mais n'éveillant pas les soupçons.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans la rue et rentrèrent dans une boulangerie – conseillée par Cameron. Ils se prirent un petit sachet de croissants et de pains au chocolat avant de continuer, tout en mangeant au plus grand plaisir d'Allison qui grignotait son croissant.

« **On commence par quoi ?** demanda-t-il après avoir fini son pain au chocolat. »

Elle ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir.

« **On est ici pour ta sœur, tu te souviens ?** rappela-t-il en souriant.

**- Ah ! Eh bien on peut commencer par la maison de famille… Elle n'est pas trop loin**, dit-elle. **Mais avec ta canne je ne sais pas si…**

**- T'inquiète pas, ça ira très bien.** »

Elle lui sourit faiblement, bien que dans sa tête une cacophonie s'était déjà enclenchée.

« _C'est de ma faute s'il a mal, je lui avais promis une prescription de vicodine mais je n'ai pas réussi d'ailleurs à cause de ce fichu malaise inexpliqué… Et en plus maintenant il a mal, il essaie de le cacher mais je vois bien qu'il resserre sa canne…_ »

Il l'attrapa soudainement par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« **Allison, arrête de te torturer pour ça**, murmura-t-il. **Ma jambe peut attendre encore un peu, mais ta sœur peut-être pas…** »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis ils se séparèrent et continuèrent leur route, vers la maison de famille d'Allison.

Ils mirent demi-heure pour arriver. House ne se plaignait pas de sa jambe douloureuse, mais Allison restait tout de même inquiète. Il lui répétait sans cesse de ne pas s'en soucier.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et House ne put réprimer un « Waw » sous la beauté de la villa.

« **C'est ****ça**** votre maison de famille ?** demanda-t-il. **Je veux dire… c'est magnifique…**

**- Oui, mais on n'a pas l'occasion d'y aller très souvent, avec le travail… Ashley y venait très souvent, pendant ses deux dernières années elle n'a pas eu le temps… La dernière fois qu'elle est venue remonte à… deux mois, ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**- C'était la première fois de l'année ?**

**- Non, mais elle n'était pas venue une année. Elle venait d'accoucher, et son mari l'a quitté parce qu'elle avait essayé de cacher sa grossesse. Elle devait s'occuper de son enfant seule alors ça lui a prit assez de temps pour qu'elle ne vienne plus ici…** »

House réalisa qu'il ne connaissait encore rien de la vie d'Allison et d'Ashley. Une montée de curiosité surgit en lui.

« _Je veux les connaître… toutes les deux… Mais surtout Allison !_ »

Ils commencèrent à fouiller le salon, à deux. Ils se croisaient souvent pour se faire un petit baiser ou pour le simple fait de se frôler.

« **Oh !** »

Allison se retourna vers House et le vit tenir un petit cahier contenant des photos. Elle ne comprit pas le sens de ce sourire qu'il affichait.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui. »

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit une photo où souriaient deux petites filles parfaitement identiques.

« **C'est ma sœur et moi, quand on avait sept ans**, dit-elle. »

Il regarda encore la photo pour finalement pointer une des deux filles du doigt.

« **Là, c'est toi, non ?** »

Elle recula soudainement pour le regarder en face. Elle ressemblait à une femme qui venait d'entendre un fou, et il ne comprit pas le sens de cette réaction brusque.

« **Comment tu fais pour nous différencier ?** s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

**- Eh ben… Je ne sais pas. Vous vous ressemblez, oui, mais vous n'êtes pas pareille à l'exactitude près…**

**- A part nos parents, personne n'arrivait à nous différencier, tu sais ?** »

Cette nouvelle sembla le ravir.

« _Le seul a pouvoir les différencier… C'est cool, ça peut prouver certaine chose…_ »

Il continua de fouiller l'album photo, voyant souvent Allison toute petite. Elle souriait souvent, surtout en compagnie de sa sœur. House se demanda si à cette époque-là aussi, une tension entre eux aurait pu s'installer.

« _Et dire que quand elle avait sept ans, j'en avais vingt-sept… Mais ça n'empêche rien, aujourd'hui, la preuve…_ »

Il posa tout de même l'album et continua sa recherche dans la villa, dans le but de trouver des indices. Ils y passèrent des heures.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien. Il était quatorze heures et toujours pas le moindre indice de ce que pourrait avoir la sœur.

« **Je suis crevé et j'ai faim…** dit House. »

Allison alla dans la cuisine et regarda dans les étagères. Elle sortit quelques aliments qu'elle prépara et servit House – et elle-même. Ils mangèrent en discutant un peu – et pas spécialement d'Ashley. Allison alla rincer les assiettes et revint auprès de House.

« **Ça te dirait de passer la nuit ici ?** proposa-t-elle.

**- On peut ? **

**- Bien sûr qu'on peut… C'est en parti ma maison, ici, je peux y aller quand je veux si j'ai le temps !** »

House ne refusa pas une telle occasion. Il s'avança vers Allison et l'embrassa doucement, doucement mais passionnément. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il désirait l'avoir rien que pour lui.

« **Je vais aller prendre ma douche, alors…** dit-elle. »

Il afficha un petit sourire et se détacha d'elle pour qu'elle aille prendre sa douche, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se rincer l'œil après. Elle le savait, mais ne disait rien – elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il réagirait ainsi.

Elle sortit de sa douche bien longtemps après, et se rendit compte que… ses vêtements n'étaient plus là.

« **House, c'est pas marrant…** marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain, découvrant un House allongé sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres.

« **T'es mignonne comme ça…** avoua-t-il. »

Elle rougit légèrement mais se rapprocha de lui.

« **Rends-moi mes affaires, s'il te plait…**

**- A une seule condition.** »

Elle craignit ce qu'il allait dire. Il réfléchissait à sa condition, tandis qu'elle mijotait tranquillement Il tendit finalement les bras vers elle pour l'inviter à le rejoindre sur le canapé.

« **Je te rappelle qu'on est ensemble…** ajouta-t-il. »

Elle se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres. Gestes qui la trahit. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et monta sur le canapé. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, les mains sur son torse.

« **Tu vois, quand tu veux…** »

Elle se baissa pour l'embrasser langoureusement pendant qu'elle défaisait sa chemise. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, comme de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Il la voulait contre lui, il la voulait pour lui.

Elle lui retira sa chemise, découvrant encore une fois un torse magnifique qui appartenait à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sourit en voyant le ravissement de House, puis elle caressa lentement ce torse avant de poser de légers baisers dessus.

Elle se redressa, puis rapprocha ses mains du pantalon de House. Elle le retira doucement avant de s'attaquer au caleçon. Lui aussi, ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le sol où l'attendait tous les autres vêtements.

Elle revint sur House et il lui retira la serviette qui l'enveloppait.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à se contempler nus, sur un canapé, avant que House ne la prenne dans ses bras et ne l'embrasse. Il la fit basculer sur le côté, se trouvant maintenant sur elle, tout en continuant de lui donner de longs baisers.


	51. Coeur complet

**Chapitre 51 : Cœur complet**

Allison sentit quelque chose bouger autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit House qui dormait toujours et la serrait contre lui. Elle se blottit contre lui sans le quitter du regard – elle aimait l'observer dans son sommeil – et arborant un sourire satisfait.

« _J'ai eu raison…_ pensa-t-elle. »

Elle se sentait à l'aise dans cette étreinte. Elle se sentait à sa place, étrangement, et ce sentiment se renforçait en pensant qu'il le savait. Elle eut une sensation d'allégresse et mais savait étrangement qu'elle aimait ça.

Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait rester là, dans ses bras qui l'enveloppaient et la protégeaient. Elle se lova dans ses bras davantage, et le sentit bouger. Il fronça les sourcils et se réveilla. Il montra à Allison ses deux yeux magnifiques.

« **Salut**, dit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

**- Salut**, répondit-elle, lasse mais joyeuse à la fois. »

Il vit à ce moment-là qu'il était à moitié sur elle. Il se dégagea et la regarda un peu avant qu'elle ne fasse la moue.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-il.

**- J'étais bien, contre toi…** »

Il sourit lentement avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

« **Si ce n'était que ça…** murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Il la serra contre lui pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne pousse une exclamation surprise. Il se sépara d'elle et la regarda attentivement.

« **Il y a un problème ?**

**- Non, non…** répondit-elle. **C'est juste que je viens de me souvenir que normalement on est là pour Ashley…** »

Il sembla perplexe pendant quelques secondes.

« _Oui, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'on ne peut pas profiter…_ pensa-t-il. »

Il remarqua qu'il cherchait à tout prix une excuse pour pouvoir rester avec elle, en tant qu'amant, avant de sourire et de poser un bref baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« **Tu veux qu'on y aille ? ****demanda-t-il, un timbre un peu déçu dans la voix.**

**- Oui, bien sûr… C'est ma sœur, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber comme ça…**

**- Comme tu veux.** »

Il se sépara d'elle, s'assit sans la lâcher du regard une seule seconde. Il se leva, nu comme un ver, et commença à récupérer ses vêtements qui traînaient au sol. Allison l'observa faire, puis quand il eut fini elle attrapa sa serviette et l'enroula autour d'elle.

« **Tu veux bien me dire où sont mes vêtements maintenant ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui débordait de sous-entendus et d'ironie. »

Il pointa du doigt une salle – la chambre d'amis. Allison poussa un bruyant soupir et se dirigea dans la salle. House entendit le bruit d'une femme qui se change, et il vit Allison ressortir vêtue.

« **J'espérais que tu t'habillerais devant moi…** marmonna House, réellement déçu.

**- C'était ta punition pour m'avoir volé des vêtements.**

**- N'empêche que tu n'es pas très mécontente de ce qui s'est passé ensuite…** »

Les joues de Cameron rosirent légèrement face à l'événement sous-entendu. Certes, il l'avait observée sous la douche mais elle n'imaginait pas que tout se finirait ainsi. Ce qui lui faisait plaisir, au fond d'elle, mais elle n'oserait probablement pas lui dire qu'il avait raison, pas encore une fois.

« **Non mais ça aurait pu se passer autrement…** »

Il ne répondit rien, cherchant sa chemise puis la trouvant derrière le canapé.

« _ Waw, mes vêtements sont allés jusque derrière le canapé… Incroyable, tout de même… _pensa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Il la mit rapidement puis regarda enfin l'horloge. Il était dix heures du matin. Il poussa Allison vers l'avant pour l'inciter à sortir rapidement.

Ils longèrent les murs de la rue pour arriver à la boulangerie. Ils rentrèrent et prirent encore une fois des pains au chocolat et des croissants, au plus grand bonheur d'Allison une nouvelle fois.

« _Mais elle est affamée, la petite Allison ! _pensa-t-il avec surprise.

_- J'imagine qu'il doit me prendre pour une goinfre… _»

Elle ignora soudainement ses pensées en voyant un magnifique pain au chocolat dans ses mains. Elle n'hésita pas avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche.

« **Et maintenant, où allons-nous ?** demanda House, ne se souciant pas de ses précédentes pensées non plus.

**- Si on trouve un bus ou un taxi, on peut arriver dans sa maison. Elle est un peu éloignée d'ici, Ashley n'aime pas trop les personnes et le bruit, surtout quand elle est avec Chris.** »

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors à un arrêt de bus et attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive.

Ils montèrent dedans, dans une ambiance totalement différente que la précédente fois. Ils s'assirent volontairement à côté l'un de l'autre. Allison, toujours côté couloir, se redressa pour regarder par la vitre.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le mauvais bus…**

**- Si, c'est celui-là… Mais j'essaie juste de me repérer… Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici…** »

Elle se retourna vers House et se rendit compte de la distance entre leur visage. House se rapprocha légèrement et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Allison sourit contre la bouche de son amant et se sépara brutalement de lui.

« **Quand même pas dans un bus…** murmura-t-elle. »

Ils arrivèrent à un arrêt où Allison descendit, suivie de son compagnon. L'endroit semblait moins peuplé.

« **Elle n'aime pas vraiment le bruit…** répéta Cameron face au visage incompréhensif de House.

**- Surtout quand elle est avec Chris, oui je sais…** poursuivit-il. »

Elle sortit des clefs de son sac et les enfonça dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et ils découvrirent une maison qui semblait parfaitement disposée. L'image de la maison d'Allison s'imposa à l'esprit de House, comme par une évidence soudaine.

« **On voit bien que c'est ta jumelle…** commenta House.

_Toutes les deux très… ordonnées… Elles se ressemblent énormément physiquement et mentalement, on dirait… Comme de vraies jumelles ! _ pensa-t-il. »

Elle ne releva pas, mais sourit face à cette remarque. Ils s'avancèrent dans la maison et commencèrent à faire des fouilles, se croisant par moment pour s'embrasser ou simplement pour le plaisir de se frôler.

« **Tiens, ici aussi il y a des photos…** »

Allison le regarda qui fixait un mur. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit encore des photos d'elle et de sa sœur.

« **Vous êtes mignonnes là-dessus… ****dit-il.** »

Allison rougit légèrement. Elle passa son regard sur toutes les photos. La plupart montraient, encore une fois, elle et sa sœur quand elles étaient petites – et toujours avec autant de ressemblances. Certaines affichaient des diplômes ou des photos de mariages du reste de la famille, et une montrait un petit enfant qui riait devant un gâteau – celle qui sembla intéresser Allison.

« **C'est mon neveu à son anniversaire. Il venait d'avoir un an**, dit-elle.

**- Il ressemble à ta sœur… Et à toi aussi**, répondit-il en souriant. **Mais je préfère quand même les photos de toi.**

**- J'en ai pas mal chez moi, si tu veux…** »

Il tourna le visage vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'un jour ils ressentiraient de telles choses. Et House avait apparemment du mal à se faire à cette idée.

« **Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour ça, je te rappelle…** dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent séparés.

**- Il faut fouiller, qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas regarder les photos ?** »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna pour chercher dans d'autres endroits. Tandis qu'elle regardait la salle de bain – qu'elle connaissait déjà, de toute évidence –, elle entendit la voix de House qui l'appelait. Elle retourna dans le salon, et le vit, le nez collé contre un album photo.

« **Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

**- Vous avez combien de maison de vacances ?**

**- Euh… trois, je crois. Une à Chicago, une en Espagne et une en France.**

**- Celle-ci en est une ?** »

Il lui montra une photo qui montrait une maison ni trop grande ni trop petite. Elle semblait avoir la même taille que la maison d'Ashley, tout aussi rangée et tout aussi belle.

« **Oui. C'est celle qui est en France. Ashley y est allé l'année dernière.** »

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement intéressé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« _Il s'intéresse à ça sur le plan médical ou personnel ? _se demanda-t-elle. »

Elle déglutit difficilement et demanda tout de même :

« **Tu crois qu'elle a choppé quelque chose là-bas ?**

**- Elle est où cette maison, précisément ?**

**- En Provence. Mais Ashley n'a pas vraiment été dans la maison, elle faisait une croisière dans le bassin méditerranéen.** »

Elle laissa House réfléchir quelques minutes. Elle patienta tranquillement, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« _Quand est-ce qu'il se décidera à me dire à quoi il pense ? Je n'aime pas du tout ce visage qui réfléchit, ça veut souvent dire qu'il va trouver quelque chose de tellement abruti que c'est vrai… Des trucs graves, le plus souvent… _pensa-t-elle. »

Le visage qu'elle n'aimait pas se décrispa soudainement.

« **Maladie de Behçet**, annonça-t-il. »

Allison écarquilla les yeux, n'y croyant pas.

« **Greg, cette maladie est très rare, et elle affecte surtout les hommes ! A part si tu m'apprends que ma sœur est un homme…**

**- Mais elle s'attrape sur le bassin méditerranéen. Ça explique l'ulcère, les douleurs dans la main, les grosseurs… Tout.**

**- Appelons quand même l'équipe pour en être sûr, s'il te plait… ****dit-elle d'un ton entièrement suppliant.** »

Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Peu de temps après, Foreman décrocha.

« **Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?** demanda-t-il immédiatement.

**- Possible. Mais est-ce que ****vous**** avez trouvé quelque chose ?**

**- Nous n'avons pas pu faire beaucoup de tests, la patiente commence à perdre la vue et elle ressent des douleurs musculaires**, dit Treize. »

House colla son portable contre sa chemise et s'adressa à Allison.

« **Perte de la vue et douleurs musculaires. **

**- Alors c'est vraiment la maladie de Behçet…** murmura-t-elle d'un ton dépité. »

House reprit la conversation avec son équipe.

« **Traitez-la pour la maladie de Behçet**, ordonna-t-il.

**- Il n'y a pas de traitements pour cette maladie****, s'opposa la voix de Treize.**

**- Mettez-la sous corticoïde, prednisone si la maladie s'aggrave. Cyclophosphamide et anti-inflammatoires aussi. Pour la cécité, utilisez des corticoïdes sous forme de gouttes. Si les douleurs deviennent insupportables, morphine.**

**- Mais on ne peut pas vérifier si elle a vraiment ça !**

**- Ecoutez, plus de temps vous mettrez pour la traiter, plus les conséquences seront graves. En bref, traitez-la !** »

Il entendit plusieurs soupirs avant que Foreman acquiesce et décroche.

« **Si elle commence à perdre la vue, elle peut être aveugle même traitée…** murmura Allison.

**- Elle présente juste des troubles, elle peut encore s'en sortir.** »

Il se surprit à essayer de consoler quelqu'un. Mais bien rapidement il se dit qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, mais elle n'y mettait plus de cœur. Elle se sentait abattue. Il lui caressa le dos lentement.

« **Allison, on l'a traitée trop rapidement pour qu'il y est des aggravations majeures. Elle ira bien**, tenta-t-il.

**- Elle a un fils de deux ans, comment elle va faire pour…**

**- Crois-moi, il n'y aura aucun problème.** »

Elle se détendit légèrement dans ses bras. Elle ressentait la fatigue qui montait en elle.

« **Tu es épuisée… On rentre à l'hôtel et on dort, c'est le mieux à faire. De toute façon on ne peut plus faire grand-chose maintenant…** »

Elle trembla légèrement mais fit « oui » de la tête et ils sortirent de la maison.

Ils reprirent le bus, mais dans des conditions bien différentes. Ils ne s'évitaient pas, mais ne se cherchaient pas non plus. House tentait en vain de lui remonter le moral.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôtel. Allison ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et elle dû s'accrocher à House pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre et lui conseilla de se reposer.

« **Reste avec moi…** supplia-t-elle. »

**- Je vais juste chercher mes affaires.** »

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans la sienne ou il prit, comme il l'avait dit, ses affaires. Il en rapporta quelques unes dans la chambre d'Allison et se changea, de façon à dormir plus confortablement.

« **Ne pense plus à ça…** conseilla-t-il.

**- Facile à dire. C'est ma sœur je te rappelle.**

**- Oui je sais… Mais tu n'es pas obligée de te torturer l'esprit avec ça. Elle ira bien, et je suis sûr qu'elle n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état. Alors maintenant tu te reposes, d'accord ?** »

Elle l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et l'attira à elle. Il s'allongea lentement dans le lit, à côté d'elle.

« **Je veux rester avec toi…** murmura-t-elle.

**- Hey, je ne vais pas filer au milieu de la journée, tu sais ?** répondit-il en riant. »

Elle esquissa un faible sourire qu'il embrassa peu de secondes après. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne passe ses bras autour d'elle et qu'il s'endorme.

***

House sentait quelque chose dans ses bras et savait d'avance qu'il tenait Allison. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et constata avec plaisir qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'observa quelques secondes dans son sommeil, mais elle se réveilla à son tour.

« **Je t'ai réveillée ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Non, non… Je ne dormais pas vraiment.**

**- Menteuse.** »

Elle lui sourit, bien qu'elle semblait encore fatiguée.

« **Tu veux aller faire un tour ?** »

Il fut surpris qu'elle demande une chose pareille.

« **Allison, repose-toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

**- Je sais… mais ça va mieux, j'ai envie de prendre l'air… S'il te plait.** »

Il ne put lui résister.

« _Si je n'arrive pas à lui dire non, Cuddy sera ravie de voir qu'enfin, quelqu'un peut me « contrôler », ou presque… _pensa-t-il. »

Ils se relevèrent et il la prit dans ses bras pendant un certain moment, comme pour lui redonner de la force. Ils se séparèrent et sortirent de la chambre, puis de l'hôtel.

« **Tu veux aller où ?** demanda-t-il. »

Elle lança des regards d'un côté puis de l'autre. Elle pointa une rue du doigt.

« **On peut aller vers là-bas, il y a des magasins.**

**- Oh non tu ne veux pas faire les boutiques j'espère ? ****demanda-t-il d'une voix désespérée.**

**- Mais non, mais si on trouve quelque chose à ramener… Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus venue, je te rappelle, j'aimerais bien garder un souvenir.**

**- Je n'en suis pas un ?** »

Elle ria, mais ne répondit rien, à la plus grande surprise de House.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la rue. Au plus grand soulagement de House, Allison ne regardait pas les magasins de vêtements, mais plutôt les bricoles. Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique et y entra, suivie de près par son compagnon.

Elle s'acheta un livre avec des photos de Chicago, et une figurine avec un grand « A » – comme Ashley et Allison.

« **Tu as fini ?** demanda House en croisant les doigts discrètement.

**- Oui, on peut y aller.**

**- Je peux acheter quelque chose s'il te plait ?**

**- Tu veux prendre quoi ?** »

Mais le portable d'Allison sonna avant que son amant ne puisse répondre.

« **Va dehors, je te rejoins.** »

Elle sortit du magasin, sortit le portable de son sac et décrocha finalement.

« **_Salut Allison_**, dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. »

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Chase.

« _Oh non, pas lui… Pas maintenant…_pensa-t-elle désespérément. »

Elle respira un grand coup avant de répondre :

**« ****Salut. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**

**_- Tu étais censé me rappeler_****, dit-il, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir été rappelé.**

**- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni l'envie.** »

Elle avait sorti cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Mais cette phrase ne contenait aucun mensonge, ce qui fit qu'elle ne regretta pas le moins du monde.

« **_Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'appeler ?_**

**- Disons que j'étais… occupée. Et que je ne pensais pas du tout à ça.**

**_- Tu faisais quoi ? House ne t'embête pas au moins ?_**

**- Pas du tout, il rattrape ses bévues. **

**_- House ne fera jamais ça de sa vie._**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?**

**_- Tu l'as dit toi-même, que c'était un crétin et qu'il était insupportable._**

**- Je n'avais pas toute ma tête à ce moment-là. Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.**

**_- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_** demanda-t-il avec crainte.

**- Beaucoup de chose oui.**

**_- Et quoi au juste ?_**

**- Ce sera certainement toi le dernier informé.**

**_- Pourquoi je ne devrais pas savoir ?_**

**- Parce que je n'ai pas du tout, du tout, envie de te parler.** »

House l'appela, elle se retourna et le vit à la porte du magasin, lui faisant des signes de la main. Elle se rapprocha de lui tout en continuant de parler au téléphone :

« **Ah enfin, je dois te laisser.**

**_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

**- N'importe quelle excuse est bonne pour ne plus te parler. Oh tiens, mon portable n'a plus de batterie. Quel dommage…** dit-elle sur un ton plein d'ironie. »

Elle lui raccrocha au nez puis s'avança vers House.

« **Alors, tu n'as plus de batterie ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Bien sûr, que j'en ai. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour ne plus lui parler.** »

Elle lui sourit, et regarda ce qu'il avait acheté. Il lui tendit une petite boîte qu'elle prit et qu'elle observa.

« **Euh… Le cadeau est à l'intérieur…** »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à retirer le couvercle de la boîte. Elle vit un bracelet de couleur vert pomme, et qui formait un cœur brisé.

« **Pourquoi brisé ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Il sortit de sa poche une boîte similaire et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un autre bracelet, plus masculin, et qui montrait un cœur violet brisé. Il lui prit son bracelet à elle et le colla au sien. Ils se complétaient.

Tout comme eux se complétaient.


	52. Pomme d'amour

_Le chapitre 52 est enfin là ! Je suis désolée du retard, mais suite aux dernières nouvelles de la série je n'avais plus grande motivation à écrire. Mais bon, le chapitre est là, et moi-même j'en suis contente. _

_Je précise que tout ce qui concerne la médecine dans ce chapitre a été prit sur internet et dans mon dico médical. J'espère que tout n'est pas absolument faux _:x_  
_

_J'en profite pour remercier tous les commentaires pour cette fiction, c'est vraiment très gentil et ils me font tous plaisir _:)

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira _:)

***

**Chapitre 52 : Pomme d'amour**

House et Cameron mirent leur bracelet et marchèrent dans la rue, gênés, ne sachant pas comment réagir l'un envers l'autre. Tellement de choses avaient changées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Chicago…

« **Tu veux continuer à faire des magasins ?** demanda House, espérant en coin. »

Elle lança un coup d'œil furtif à tous les magasins du coin, comme les jugeant du regard, et se retourna vers son compagnon.

« **J'aimerais juste aller m'acheter une pomme**, avoua-t-elle, les joues s'imprégnant d'un rouge habituel.

**- Une… pomme ? Pour quoi faire ? ****s'étonna-t-il.**

**- Pour la manger, peut-être ? ****ironisa-t-elle en guise de réponse.**

**- Euh oui, mais pourquoi maintenant… Enfin, tu viens à Chicago avec moi et tu veux… manger une pomme ?** »

Elle sourit, inconsciemment peut-être, mais elle sourit. Elle se sentait bien, là, maintenant, avec lui. Elle baissa la tête, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

« **Eh bien disons…** commença-t-elle lentement, **avec ma sœur on allait souvent s'acheter des pommes et on les mangeait avec mon frère… en visitant un peu le quartier…** »

Il sourit à son tour. Il saisit le menton de la jeune femme et le releva.

« **Tu as honte de ça ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Non, pourquoi j'aurais honte ?**

**- Tu es gênée. Ne me le cache pas, je le voie très bien.**

**- Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude de te faire de confidences aussi… subtiles.**

**- Mais même la plus infime confidence m'intéresse, tu sais.** »

Il posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne continuent leur chemin vers un magasin, disposant de pommes. Ils rentrèrent, saluèrent le vendeur – qu'Allison connaissait, par ailleurs – et achetèrent une seule et unique pomme.

« **Tu n'en veux pas une ?** avait-elle demandé.

**- Je peux m'en passer, ça va.** »

Ils sortirent du magasin et Allison analysa sa pomme du bout des doigts.

« **Cette pomme vous convient-elle, madame ?** demanda House d'une voix tout à fait idiote – mais il consciemment, évidemment. »

Elle lui sourit, ce qui lui suffit amplement comme réponse.

Un portable sonna, encore une fois, mais ce fût celui de House. Il marmonna dans sa barbe tout en sortant l'engin de sa veste. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son écran refermé sur lequel était écrit : « Jimmy ». Il poussa un juron, ouvrit le portable et le colla à son oreille.

« **Tu avais absolument besoin d'un rapport ?** dit House immédiatement.

**_- Je veux simplement savoir lequel des deux est mort en premier…_** »

House le mit sur haut-parleur, simplement pour qu'Allison entende.

« **Personne n'est mort, du moins pour le moment**, répondit House, un sourire aux lèvres.

**_- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore entretués ?_** »

Allison sourit à son tour.

« _C'était évident… il faut absolument qu'on passe un interrogatoire ! Bah, ils ne risquent pas d'être déçus…_ pensa-t-elle. _Ça risque de faire un énorme changement, quand on rentrera au Plainsboro…_

**_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_** demanda ensuite Wilson, comme inquiet de ce que répondrait House. »

Allison s'attendait à ce que House réponde en plaisantant, et d'un côté elle eut raison.

« **On s'apprête à rentrer à l'hôtel**, dit-il d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

_Aller hop, il va s'imaginer des choses, j'en suis sûr ! _pensa-t-il. »

Elle ne fut pas bien loin de la réalité puisque Wilson demanda :

«** Et vous allez faire quoi, à l'hôtel ? **

_Dans le mile ! Jimmy, tu es trop prévisible, franchement…_»

House lança un regard à Allison pour voir sa réaction.

**« ****Que vas-tu t'imaginer là, Jimmy ? On va simplement… se reposer.****Dans nos chambres respectives.**** »**

**Il entendit le soupir de soulagement de son ami.**

**« ****J'ai entendu dire que vous avez fini votre diagnostic, c'est vrai ? **

**- C'est exact, on a trouvé la maladie de Behçet.**** »**

**Wilson ne répondit tout d'abord pas.**

**« ****Vous allez faire quoi, alors ? ****demanda-t-il, finalement. »**

Il lança un coup d'œil à Allison, comme pour lui poser la question avec un simple regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et House comprit immédiatement sa réponse.

« **On va visiter encore un peu Chicago aujourd'hui et puis on rentrera. Allison tient sûrement à voir sa sœur au plus vite.** »

Allison sourit et House marcha vers elle, la contourna et la prit dans ses bras par derrière. Elle bascula sa tête contre le torse de House et saisit ses bras pour les enrouler autour de sa taille.

« **_Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucis de l'avis des autres ?_** demanda Wilson avec une voix qui semblait bien étrange sur le coup. »

Allison tourna légèrement la tête vers House et il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et entreprendre un doux mais long baiser.

« **_House ?_** »

Ce dernier se redressa, surtout à cause de cette position douloureuse mais également car il devait fournir une réponse à son ami.

« **Hum… c'était quoi la question, déjà ?** dit-il, serrant un peu plus Allison dans ses bras.

**_- J'y crois pas, tu ne m'écoutes même plus !_** s'offusqua le cancérologue, n'y croyant pas.

**- Non désolé, j'avais… autre chose à faire.** »

Il afficha un sourire qu'Allison ne put voir, dos contre lui.

« **_Ça a un rapport avec Cameron, j'imagine ?_**

**- Je suis toujours vivante !** dit-elle.

**_- Cuddy sera ravie de l'apprendre…_**** répondit-il avec un bref rire.**

**- Elle stresse ?** demanda House subitement, comme intéressé par ce qui se passait à l'hôpital pendant son absence.

**_- Elle a peur que vous revenez tous les deux en mille morceaux, et que toute cette … histoire influe sur votre travail et…_**

**- … que son hôpital chéri en paie les conséquences**, continua House, s'y attendant dès le début. »

- **_Exactement._** »

House lança un regard furtif aux nuages qui commençaient à s'accumuler, juste au-dessus de leur tête.

« **Ecoute, Jimmy, il va sérieusement falloir qu'on rentre car il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir ici…** dit-il.

**- Ou à neiger…** murmura Allison, mais Wilson l'entendit. »

House n'attendit pas la réponse de Wilson avant de décrocher.

***

_Bip._

« **J'y crois pas !** s'exclama-t-il bruyamment.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** »

Lisa Cuddy s'approcha lentement de Wilson, le visage plongé dans l'anxiété.

« **Il m'a raccroché au nez !**

**- J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois…** »

L'oncologue rangea son portable dans sa chemise, se posant des tas de questions, tout en observant le bureau de la directrice.

« **Pourquoi Allison a parlé de neige à la fin ? **se demanda-t-il.

**- Quelle importance ? **

**- C'est étrange… Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de s'entretuer, sur le coup… Elle avait presque l'air heureuse d'être avec lui, à Chicago… **»

Cuddy réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se décider à poser sa question.

« **Comment ils vont ?** demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi inquiète.

**- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir jouer avec les poings, pas encore… House dit qu'ils vont bientôt revenir…**

**- En espérant qu'ils ne reviennent pas trop amochés… Pour l'hôpital, tout aussi bien que pour eux…** »

***

« **Tu aurais pu être plus naturel, tout de même…** commenta Allison, désespérée par son comportement. »

Elle se retourna et observa son nouvel amant, se demandant accessoirement quels seront les événements futurs.

« **J'étais tout à fait naturel**, répondit House, catégorique.

**- Mais maintenant ils vont se poser des tas de questions ! **

**- Et alors ? C'est marrant non ? Les laisser bouillir tranquillement dans leurs propres idées avant de leur dire qu'ils ont tout faux, ça ne me ressemble pas ?** »

Elle lui sourit timidement avant de le bousculer en avant, cachant ainsi sa gêne.

« **Je te rappelle qu'on doit rentrer à l'hôtel !**

**- Et je te rappelle que tu n'as toujours pas mangé ta jolie pomme… Je suis déçu.** »

Elle soupira d'exaspération avant d'emmener la pomme à sa bouche, et la croquer avec gourmandise. Elle n'osa pas regarder House en face, mais elle aperçut tout de même son sourire mesquin.

« **En route !** cria-t-il avec conviction, comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait à gagner à son jeu vidéo. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Ils durent patienter quelques bonnes minutes avant que le bus n'arrive. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur, se remirent encore une fois côte à côte, et Allison croqua dans sa pomme. Elle devint d'ailleurs de la même couleur qu'elle – rouge – en sentant le regard de House peser sur elle.

« **On revient quand à Princeton, précisément ?** demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées de sa pomme.

**- Bah… j'en sais rien. A mon avis, Cuddy ne nous en voudra pas de rester un peu plus longtemps… Mais comme tu veux voir ta sœur, on ne peut pas tarder non plus.**

**- Oui, mais il faut prévoir pour réserver les billets à l'avance… Attendre trois heures pour prendre un billet, c'est à éviter…**

**- Ok, ok, on ira voir ça demain**, conclut-il. »

Elle eut la nette impression qu'il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais n'osa pas poser la question. Certes, ils étaient ensemble et elle pouvait un peu plus « oser » certaines choses, mais depuis une journée seulement, ce n'était pas assez.

« **On descend là**, dit-elle en montrant un arrêt. »

Ils descendirent, presque impatient de quitter le bus. Sûrement de peur de se sentir claustrophobe, à force de rester coincés dans des véhicules…

« _Vivement qu'on rentre tout de même… On pourra profiter de la moto de Greg, au moins… _pensa-t-elle en rougissant. »

Elle sentit le regard de House sur elle, avec plus d'intensité que dans le bus.

« **Pourquoi tu rougis ? **demanda-t-il, certainement intéressé par les idées qui pouvaient traverser l'esprit d'Allison.

**- Pour rien, pour rien !** »

**  
**Elle rougit d'avantage à cette question.

« **On retourne à l'hôtel ?** demanda-t-elle pour être certaine de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais surtout parce qu'elle refusait de dire qu'elle aimait être sur la moto avec lui.

**- Eh bien… oui. Tu ne t'es toujours pas très bien reposée, d'ailleurs****, répondit-il, plutôt distrait et déçu à la fois.**

**- Je n'aime pas rester clouée à un lit pendant des journées entières… surtout si je suis à Chicago, une sœur malade qui n'est pas à côté. Et avec toi, qui plus est.** »

Il ne rajouta rien. Il se surprit à comprendre un peu ce qu'elle ressentait, il s'imaginait dans cette position aussi…

Ils passèrent devant la réceptionniste, et, soudainement éclairé par une « idée de génie », House s'arrêta et alla la voir.

« **Bonsoir**, dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu endormie – ce qui indiqua qu'elle avait passé la nuit à recevoir les gens dans l'hôtel.

**- Bonsoir…** répondit-il, un peu distrait, en voyant Allison lui faire un signe de la main avant de continuer sa route vers sa chambre. »

House plongea quelques secondes dans ses pensées.

« _Elle doit être vraiment fatiguée pour ne pas m'attendre… Et pourtant je suis sûr qu'elle ne dormira même pas, quand elle rentrera dans sa chambre… _»

Il se rappela soudainement qu'il devait dire quelque chose à la réceptionniste. Il se retourna vers elle.

**« ****C'est pour ?**

**- Eh bien… nous avons deux chambres pour deux et on aimerait…**

**- Une seule chambre pour deux, c'est bien cela ?** demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**- C'est exact…** »

Elle tapa des chiffres compliqués sur son ordinateur, tandis que House réfléchissait encore un peu.

« **Chambre 6 et 9, c'est bien cela ? ****dit finalement la femme.**

** _Elle aurait pu directement me demander, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide… _****pensa-t-il désespérément. **

**- C'est encore exact****, répondit-il malgré tout. »**

**Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un, pas dans une journée pareille.**

**« ****Vous souhaitez garder quelle chambre ? ****demanda-t-elle.**

**- Hum… la chambre 6, si possible.**

**- Bien, vous me remettrez les clefs de la chambre 9 après avoir retiré vos affaires.** »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et lâcha la femme pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Il y introduit ses clefs et ouvrit, pour rentrer dans la salle. Il remplit son sac des quelques vêtements qui traînaient encore parterre, et posa ses affaires à l'extérieur de la chambre, pour retourner vers la réceptionniste.

« **Rapide**, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire. **Les clefs, s'il vous plait.** »

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il fouilla sa poche et en ressorti un trousseau accompagné d'un porte-clef rectangulaire, affichant un « 9 » dessus. Il posa les clefs dans la main de la réceptionniste.

« **Voilà, tout devrait être bon.**

**- Merci.** »

Il s'éloigna d'elle, se rapprocha de la chambre 6. Il prit ses affaires dans une main et toqua à la porte de la chambre, grâce à l'autre. Allison vint l'ouvrir quelques secondes après. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et il pénétra dans la chambre.

« _Encore une fois, j'avais raison, elle ne s'est pas reposée… Enfin, je ne vais pas la punir pour ça, elle veut m'attendre, c'est normal ! _pensa-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. »

Allison s'inquiéta du sourire qu'il affichait.

« _Il parle avec une femme et il revient en souriant ? Oh non… _pensa-t-elle. »

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui.

« **Qu'est-ce tu faisais ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa jalousie. »

Il posa ses affaires dans la chambre, mais ce geste ne lui fournit pas plus de réponses – mais au contraire, elle se posa davantage de questions.

« **Elle a volé ma chambre…** dit-il d'une voix faussement triste.

**- Comment ?** s'offusqua-t-elle, le cœur battant soudainement plus rapidement.

**- Mais non… j'ai juste demandé à ce qu'on ait une seule chambre au lieu de deux.** »

Elle soupira de soulagement mais mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

« **Pourquoi, ça te semble si… bizarre ? **demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas cette réaction.

**- Non, non, mais… je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout…**

**- Tu t'attendais à quoi alors ? **»

Elle rougit subitement. Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à lui dire qu'elle pensait qu'il draguait la réceptionniste.

« **Non ! Allison, ne me dis pas que tu es… jalouse ?** dit-il en riant. »

Elle s'empourpra davantage, ce qui indiqua qu'il visait juste.

« **J'y crois pas, tu es réellement jalouse parce que j'ai parlé avec une autre femme… **continua-t-il.

**- Mais tu es revenu en souriant, ça m'a inquiété ! **

**- Idiote, tu crois que je vais draguer d'autres femmes… **

**- C'est bon, j'ai comprit, arrête maintenant, s'il te plait… **

**- D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon…** »

Elle sourit lentement et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser furtivement, mais il la repoussa doucement. Elle crut qu'il voulait poursuivre le sujet mais elle se trompait.

« **Tut ! D'abord, tu te reposes, après on fait ce que tu veux.** »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, malgré elle, et s'approcha du lit sans conviction, sans enthousiasme. House remarqua une chose, seulement à cet instant-là.

« **Mais… tu as déjà fini ta pomme, dis-moi ?** »

Elle se retourna subitement vers lui, comme surprise qu'il demande quelque chose. Elle sourit timidement, et rougit un peu quand elle se rendit compte de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

« **Eh oui, ce n'était pas une pomme qui se renouvelait à chaque fois qu'on la finissait… dommage****, ironisa-t-elle.** »

Il lui sourit à son tour.

« **Pourquoi cette question ? ****s'étonna-t-elle, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des questions sans importance, encore…**

**- Bah, juste comme ça. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu mangeais si vite.** »

Elle ria silencieusement et s'approcha de lui sans perdre le large sourire sur son visage.

« **Elle était bonne, cette pomme ?** demanda-t-il, curieux.

**- Hum… c'était une pomme, quoi.** »

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle comprit directement les intentions qu'il avait et ne bougea pas. Il continua de se rapprocher.

Il prit le visage d'Allison entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Elle se laissa faire, trop fatiguée pour répondre et trop heureuse pour le repousser.

Il se sépara d'elle au bout de quelques secondes et afficha un énième sourire.

« **Délicieuse, la pomme.** »


	53. Repos mérité

**Chapitre 53 : Repos mérité**

« **Allez, va te reposer maintenant**, ordonna-t-il avec un petit sourire – il se rendait au fur et à mesure compte qu'il se souciait de quelqu'un, d'elle. »

Allison acquiesça, recula jusqu'au lit et s'y glissa, sans quitter House des yeux. Il sourit en la voyant et hésita à aller la rejoindre – il hésitait beaucoup trop, ces derniers temps.

« **Reste avec moi, s'il te plait…** dit-t-elle alors.

**- Tu ne te reposeras pas si je suis là…** murmura-t-il, comme douteux de ses propres paroles – pour preuve qu'il plissa les yeux de désapprobation.

**- Et je me reposerai encore moins si tu es ailleurs, alors viens !** insista-t-elle avec un bref rire. »

Il fit la moue pendant quelques secondes et se décida enfin à s'allonger à côté d'elle – et la prendre dans ses bras. Une de ses mains tenait celle d'Allison. Les deux mains qui avaient un bracelet correspondant. House accrocha les deux bracelets entre eux et posa un baiser sur le front d'Allison.

« **Dors, maintenant.** »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant d'enfin fermer les yeux, et de reposer la tête contre le torse de son amant. Elle se sentait bien dans cette étreinte. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'était pas un bon amant, qu'il ne pouvait pas être romantique, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle, elle l'aimait tout de même. Pour ce qu'il était.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le portable de House sonna pour la deuxième fois dans la journée. House grogna à l'entente de sa sonnerie.

« _Ils vont la réveiller ! Mais en même temps c'est peut-être l'équipe qui appelle pour parler d'Ashley, dans ce cas là je ferai mieux de décrocher… Et puis peu importe, je décroche, je veux pas réveiller Allison…_, décida-t-il. »

Il lâcha la main d'Allison – avec difficulté puisqu'elle lui serrait la main, même endormie – pour prendre son portable dans sa chemise.

« _Dans le mille, c'est l'équipe ! _pensa-t-il en voyant le numéro de l'équipe sur le cadre extérieur de son portable. »

Il ouvrit son portable et le colla à son oreille.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** murmura-t-il tout doucement, évitant de faire trop de bruits – il souhaitait qu'Allison se repose le plus possible et s'en voudrait s'il devait la réveiller pour rien.

**- House ? Vous avez un problème ? Pourquoi vous parlez doucement ?** demanda Foreman, qui s'inquiétait pour Allison – il se rappelait encore l'énorme dispute qu'elle avait eu avec House.

**- Aucun problème, Allison essaie de se reposer… ****dit House le plus simplement du monde.**

**- Et tu la laisses dormir sans rien dire, comme un gentil garçon ?** répliqua la voix de Wilson, non sans une pointe d'ironie. »

House marmonna quelques jurons qu'il ne douta pas entendus par l'équipe – et Wilson, qui les avait rejoints.

« _J'aurais dû me douter qu'il était là, lui aussi… Cuddy doit être sur mon fauteuil, se croyant fièrement à ma place… Qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être si populaire, on peut dire que j'ai la côte avec les femmes... Je lui rappellerai les bonnes manières quand Allison et moi renterons à l'hôpital..._ »

Wilson toussota bruyamment et House revint à la réalité, la dure réalité.

« **Je la laisse se reposer simplement parce qu'elle ne tient pas debout**, dit-t-il sèchement. **Et quand est-ce que vous vous déciderez à me dire pourquoi vous m'appelez ?**

**- L'état d'Ashley s'améliore**, avoua Treize en soupirant. »

House fut intrigué par cette voix désespérée. Il regarda Allison quelques secondes.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien arriver encore ? _se demanda-t-il. »

Il soupira lui aussi, comme Treize.

« **Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?** dit-il, presque inquiet – et soucieux d'entendre la réponse à sa question.

**- Elle veut voir sa sœur…** déclara Wilson avec difficultés. »

House faillit lâcher le portable mais paradoxalement, par réflexe, il le serra plus fort dans sa main pour ne pas montrer sa réaction à Wilson – et pour ne pas réveiller Allison accessoirement.

« **J'en parlerai à Allison quand elle se réveillera. **»

Et il leur raccrocha au nez. Il ne voulait pas continuer la conversation, pour ne pas montrer la déception qui le traversait en ce moment même. Il ne voulait pas se montrer « à découvert » devant Wilson ni le reste de l'équipe.

« _C'était prévu, on ne pouvait pas non plus rester à Chicago toute notre vie… Allison voudra sûrement rentrer pour voir sa sœur… Après tout, elles sont très liées toutes les deux..._ »

Il fit rentrer sa main dans sa chemise et reposa le téléphone. Il réfléchit quelques instants sur la situation qui se présentait à lui.

« _Allison veut voir sa sœur, c'est évident... Je ne devrais pas me poser de questions, et lui proposer de rentrer immédiatement, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre... De plus, elle est crevée et il vaut mieux pour sa santé qu'elle se repose au lieu de courir dans tous les sens... __Mais si je lui cache ne serait-ce qu'une minute une information sur sa sœur, elle risque de mal le prendre et je me retrouve dans de beaux draps après..._ »

Il soupira. Que devait-il faire ? Il l'ignorait. Et il ne pouvait pas demander conseils à Wilson ou à l'équipe – ils risqueraient de se faire des idées. Il se retourna vers Allison, observa son visage quelques secondes il se remémora leur dispute... lorsqu'il lui avait caché les nouveaux symptômes de sa sœur.

« _Je ne veux pas revivre ces moments-là, sous n'importe quel angle._ »

Il déglutit difficilement et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Allison et la secoua, sans pour autant la brusquer. Allison fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelques mots inaudibles, avant de finalement ouvrir un œil. Elle aperçut House, en face d'elle, et lui sourit lentement. Elle ouvrit le deuxième œil et vit son air inquiet. Son sourire s'effaça et laissa place à de l'anxiété.

« **Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- L'équipe vient de m'appeler...** »

Allison se redressa brusquement, comme pressée de connaître la suite. House se releva également, mais sans autant de précipitation. Un nœud se forma au niveau de son estomac, mais il tenta de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur autre chose – le visage d'Allison, par exemple.

« **Apparemment, Ashley va bien mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça**, poursuivit-il. »

Elle soupira de soulagement mais fut loin d'être soulagée lorsqu'elle revit cette déception sur le visage de House.

« **Elle veut te revoir. Il va falloir rentrer très bientôt.** »

Allison resta quelques secondes sans bouger suite à cette phrase. Oui, elle voulait revoir sa sœur. Mais elle souhaitait en même temps rester dans ce lieu, avec House, où elle se sentait particulièrement à l'aise.

« **Tu as pensé à une date ?** demanda-t-elle avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

**- Non, je me demandais plutôt si je devais te réveiller ou non... Mais il ne faut pas tarder. Cuddy doit déjà savoir que l'on a fini notre boulot, si on s'attarde ici on risque de le payer en heures de consultations...** »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Allison, malgré les signes de fatigues toujours apparents.

« **On peut rentrer... demain ? Le temps... de nous remettre de nos émotions, disons**, proposa-t-elle avec un bref rire à la fin de sa phrase. »

House lui prit brusquement la main et la fit basculer sur le côté. Il vint l'embrasser brièvement avant de la regarder sérieusement.

« **Et je peux savoir de quelles émotions tu parles, en particulier ?** »

Elle l'embrassa promptement avant d'entreprendre un vrai baiser et de se laisser aller par son amant.

***

Chase regardait tranquillement la télévision, quand son téléphone portable sonna. Avec un grognement, il daigna l'attraper et le porter à son oreille.

« **_Chase, c'est Wilson_**, s'empressa de se présenter ledit Wilson.

**- Oh. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**_- House et Cameron ont trouvé la maladie d'Ashley – la sœur d'Allison, mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà – et il s'avère qu'elle a la maladie de Behçet._**

**- Et alors ?** répliqua Chase sèchement. »

Un silence de mort prit le dessus pendant environ une minute. Chase ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était contacté pour apprendre la maladie d'un cas dont il ne s'occupait même pas.

« **_Eh bien... je pensais que vous voudriez vous tenir au courant... puisqu'il s'agit tout de même de la sœur jumelle de Cameron..._** expliqua Wilson, peu certain.

**- Ah. Merci.**

**_- Comme Cameron et House ne vont pas tarder à revenir dans le New Jersey, Cuddy aimerait que vous revenez en même temps qu'eux, si possible._**

**- Je me renseignerai auprès d'Allison elle-même**, coupa Chase. »

Sans attendre une réponse en retour de la part de Wilson, il lui raccrocha au nez. Chase resserra le portable davantage dans ses doigts, avant de relever la tête résolument. Quelque chose clochait, il en était certain. Elle lui cachait des choses, mais comment découvrir quoi ?

Il décida alors d'établir une recherche complète de la maison, en quête d'indice. Après tout, cet appartement était toujours le sien et il pouvait toujours prétendre chercher quelque chose qui lui appartenait à lui.

Il commença par fouiller le salon, bien qu'une arrière-pensée lui disait que si elle cachait quelque chose, elle ne le mettrait certainement dans un endroit destiné à accueillir du monde.

Il décida d'écouter son arrière-pensée et de fouiller dans des endroits plus personnel, tel que les chambres. Il commença par celle de House – ayant dormi dans celle d'Allison, il aurait peut-être vu quelque chose de suspect directement. Il fouilla dans tous les coins et recoins – à sa manière – mais ne trouva rien de particulier, hormis le fait que la chambre était bien plus propre avant que House n'arrive.

Il alla donc dans la chambre d'Allison, priant presque pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il fouilla les étagères, la bibliothèque, la table de chevet, en dessous du lit... puis l'armoire. Il ne vit de particulier aux premiers abords, puis décida de jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus de ladite armoire. Il trouva des bibelots – certains fissurés – et... un petit carnet orange.

Il prit possession de cet objet qu'il pensait suspect. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire carnet, mais pourquoi le mettre dans un endroit où personne n'a idée de fourrer son nez ? Hormis les petits curieux comme Chase qui cherchait quelque chose.

Il ouvrit le carnet et fut surprit en observant ne serait-ce que la première page. Il la lut bien lentement, prenant bien soin d'analyser chaque mot comme il le pouvait. Une goutte de sueur dévala le long de son front pour finalement atterrir sur un mot inscrit dans le carnet. _House_.

***

« **Greg, il faudrait peut-être se préparer pour demain...** »

Il poussa un grognement plaintif et se redressa.

« **Allison, il nous reste encore un peu de temps...** »

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Allison ne pousse un soupir d'exaspération. Voilà environ un quart d'heure qu'ils s'embrassaient, pour le simple plaisir de savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble. Certes, un quart d'heure leur paraissait court, mais compte tenu de la situation, il fallait se dépêcher.

« **Bon, d'accord...** marmonna-t-il, déçu. »

Il sortit du lit et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il ressentait une étrange fatigue, étrange mais douloureuse. Il ne voulait cependant pas s'en servir comme prétexte pour ne pas faire ses bagages, de peur d'inquiéter Allison. Il savait très bien qu'elle culpabilisait à cause de cette prescription de vicodine qu'elle n'avait pu faire...

« _J'ai l'impression que tout cela remonte à des années... le malaise d'Allison, sa sœur hospitalisée, notre dispute, la prescription qu'elle ne m'a pas faite... mais en réalité, cela ne fait que quelques jours..._ »

Allison se rapprocha de lui et la contempla quelques secondes.

« **Tu sais, vu comme ça, tu ressembles presque à un humain**, avoua-t-elle. »

Il se retourna vers elle et la vit sourire. Il sentait son cœur battre à une allure plus vive quand il entendit cette phrase. Oui, il sentait son cœur qui battait. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il restait humain malgré tout, même s'il se cachait.

« **Bon, maintenant les bagages ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait tant de choses à faire, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-il avec un ton plein d'espoir.

**- Eh bien... il faut trouver une place pour les cadeaux, puis... après il faut juste voir. On ne sait jamais, si on a oublié quelque chose...  
****  
- Toujours aussi prévoyante...** »

***

Cuddy tournait en rond dans son bureau depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Un tas de questions s'imposait à son esprit, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est tenter de répondre.

Wilson l'observait. Il ne savait que dire. Il comprenait très bien les peurs de sa compagne, mais ne savait que dire pour la réconforter, pour lui fournir les réponses qu'elle désirait tant...

Il semblait évident que leurs questions tournaient autour d'un seul et unique sujet : la relation que House entretenait avec Cameron. Ce qui se passait à Chicago était un vrai mystère, et la plus grande crainte de Cuddy était de voir revenir Cameron en miette...

« **Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de faire les cent pas... Tu ne trouveras pas de réponse comme ça**, finit par dire Wilson.

**- Et que devrais-je faire selon toi ?** demanda-t-elle non pas sans une pointe de colère et de nervosité.

**- Tout simplement attendre qu'ils reviennent.** »

***

D'un geste triomphal et significatif du « terminé », Allison donna un grand coup sec sur son sac.

« **Terminé ! Plus rien ! Nada ! Nothing ! Nichts ! Zilch !** s'exclama-t-elle. »

House recula de quelques pas, l'observa avec surprise et incompréhension.

« **Eh bien, je suis contente... Ça veut dire que l'on va pouvoir partir sans aucune encombre...** expliqua-t-elle en riant.

**- C'est une façon de voir les choses... Personnellement, je viens de me dire que je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement...** »

Pendant qu'Allison avait rangé les affaires et mit un peu d'ordre, House, lui, était parti pour acheter les billets d'avion selon le plan que lui avait dessiné sa petite amie.

Cette dernière lui montra le lit du doigt, et le petit sourire qu'elle affichait voulait clairement dire « tu peux y aller ». Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, s'élança sur le lit et resta quelques secondes immobiles avant de s'enrouler sous les couettes.

Allison, elle, prit la peine de se mettre en pyjama, sans ressentir la moindre gêne au fait que House la contemplait. Elle alla ensuite le rejoindre, se blottissant dans ses bras avec toujours ce même sourire, ce sourire heureux.

« **Demain le retour...** »


	54. En couple

**Chapitre 54 : En couple**

Allison marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut House, puis l'horloge qui affichait huit heures du matin. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée en retard.

Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de House pour enlever son pyjama et le remplacer par une tenue vestimentaire plus appropriée – débardeur violet et jean. Elle laissa au pied du lit un pull vert qu'elle comptait mettre au moment de sortir, étant donné que le froid hivernal ne daignait pas abandonner son devoir : hanter les personnes frileuses comme Cameron.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, non loin de son pull, et observa la vue de sa fenêtre.

« _Chicago... Je ne reverrai plus cette ville pendant longtemps, j'imagine..._ pensa-t-elle avec tristesse et déception. »

Des images s'imposèrent à son esprit sans qu'elle ne le veuille. La vue de sa vie natale faisait ressurgir en elle tous les souvenirs passés avec sa sœur, les bons comme les mauvais. Elle décida malgré elle de refuser tous ces souvenirs, d'éviter tous ses sentiments de regrets qui la hantait.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur House, qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, il avait tellement de mal à penser qu'il devait partir, lui aussi... Elle préférait lui donner un peu de repos plutôt que de l'inviter à désespérer avec elle. A deux.

***

Des kilomètres plus loin, un grognement féminin retentit. Cuddy se réveilla, ressentant les douloureuses courbatures dans chacun de ses membres. Une seule et simple raison à ce phénomène . Elle devait avoir dormi pas plus d'une heure. Les mêmes questions la tourmentaient, les mêmes réponses qu'elle n'obtenait pas malgré tout. Les mêmes craintes qui lui revenaient sans répit comme une musique que l'on écoute en boucle.

Wilson, qui dormait près d'elle, ne l'aidait en rien. Bien que ses conseils s'avéraient exacts, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ne plus s'inquiéter. Elle ne daignait pas cesser d'inventer toutes ces hypothèses farfelues, et pourtant plausible...

Elle se rapprocha de Wilson et lança un regard à son poignet où se trouvait une montre. Huit heures et demi.

***

Chase commençait déjà à se préparer le petit-déjeuner, sans grande conviction. Ce qu'il avait lu la veille le hantait, au point de se poser des questions qui devenaient incompréhensibles à cause de son cerveau engourdi.

Il souhaitait revoir Allison pour lui demander des explications, pour comprendre. Mais, paradoxalement, il voulait l'éviter afin de ne pas voir la vérité en face. Une preuve de lâcheté de sa part, mais si cela l'aidait à moins souffrir...

Il secoua la tête résolument et se retourna vers l'horloge. Neuf heures.

***

House remua légèrement. Allison l'entendit et s'approcha de lui afin de lui poser la main sur son épaule, comme lui l'avait fait la veille. Elle l'entendit soupirer avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

« **Salut**, dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë. »

Il se frotta un œil à l'aide de sa main et s'étira silencieusement. Il posa enfin son regard sur Allison. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut cette expression de fatigue, cette expression qui signifiait qu'il avait passé la nuit à se tourmentait.

« **Salut...** répondit-il, las. »

Il fit un tour dans le lit et observa, à son tour, le paysage qui se présentait derrière la fenêtre. Mais Allison se leva et vint se mettre en face de lui, entre le lit et la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense aux mêmes choses qu'elle, aux mêmes idées, et qu'il ait les mêmes peurs.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-il, inquiet de voir toute cette tristesse se peindre sur son visage.

**- C'est dur de quitter cet endroit, mais pourtant il le faut**, expliqua-t-elle lentement, détachant bien chaque mot comme si pour elle aussi il était difficile de l'admettre. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement et il décida bon de se lever – il ne tenait pas à montrer qu'il partageait ces sentiments. Il n'eut pas besoin de se préparer, étant donné qu'il s'était endormi habillé. Il n'eut qu'à passer furtivement la main sur sa chemise afin d'en retirer les plis.

« **Il nous reste encore un peu de temps**, lui dit-il, **que comptes-tu faire ?** »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, pensant qu'il était important de faire quelque chose de mémorable avant de quitter la ville, puis répondit.

« **Eh bien, déjà on pourrait commencer par manger un petit quelque chose... Le ventre vide dans un avion, ce n'est pas génial...** dit-elle et il approuva d'un signe de tête. **Puis on peut se promener un petit peu. Pas trop loin de l'aéroport, au moins on ne sera pas en retard**, rajouta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. »

Il approuva une seconde fois d'un signe de tête, puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils se « précipitèrent » presque vers la boulangerie tellement Allison s'impatientait. Peut-être était-ce la faim qui venait en elle, ou bien l'envie de ne pas voir ce paysage qui la désespérait plus qu'il ne la ravissait.

Mais même en possession de son petit-déjeuner, Allison ne se calmait pas. Elle marchait, fixant ses pieds, et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'elle mordillait son croissant avec beaucoup moins d'appétit que précédemment, House lui caressa doucement le bras ce qui la fit sursauter.

« **Il y a un problème ?** demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche, afin d'enlever les miettes qui restaient. »

Il ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Il ferma les yeux un peu plus longtemps qu'un simple clignement, et put observer une Cameron inquiète lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

« **Oui, un gros problème.** »

Il avait lâché cette phrase pourtant si banale, mais tellement dure à formuler pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui se passait, son inquiétude, sa déception... Il ne voulait pas la voir inquiète, surtout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il voulait se rendre utile, quitte à la blesser légèrement...

Allison fronça les sourcils en entendant ce ton perdu. House lâcha son bras et prit le sachet des croissants pour le mettre dans une poubelle, action qui devait réduire cette atmosphère pesante mais eut l'effet contraire – le suspens suite à la phrase de House persistait. Il retourna auprès de la jeune femme et afficha encore une fois ce regard sérieux.

« **Il faut qu'on parle...** dit-il doucement, mettant la plupart de ses principes à bas pour essayer de la rassurer. »

En vain. A ces mots, elle se crispa. Tous ses membres se contractèrent et elle ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle craignait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, à tel point qu'elle ne sut que dire, ni que pensait.

« _Il y a un problème... un gros... c'est... certain... Pitié, qu'il ne me dise pas que... que... que c'est fini ? Le... séjour... il ne s'est pas mal passé ! _pensa-t-elle.»

House soupira, comprenant l'angoisse de sa compagne.

« _Et puis, peut-être que... qu'il ne veut pas du tout me parler de ça ! Si ça se trouve, ça n'a rien à voir... _»

House lui prit la main délicatement. Un geste si tendre ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien, mais il savait qu'il fallait la rassurer pour qu'elle se confie à lui.

« **On est ensemble. Certes, depuis peu, mais il serait peut-être temps que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me dises ce qui te tourmentes autant, non ?** »

Elle reposa les yeux sur ses chaussures, ne souhaitant pas affronter le regard de House. Il lui saisit la seconde main, comme s'il refusait de la laisser partir sans rien savoir. Il essaya de captiver le regard d'Allison, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle comprit rapidement ses intentions. Elle se lança, malgré tout, car elle lui cédait toujours tout...

« **C'est juste... quitter cet endroit, qui me perturbe.** »

Elle releva légèrement la tête, mais sans le regarder pour autant. Elle respira un bon coup afin de se lancer, malgré que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

« **Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue ici... Je ne pensais pas, en venant, que je ressentirai de telles émotions, surtout depuis que tu as demandé à ce qu'on soit... ensemble.** »

Elle agrippa un peu plus la main de House, mais il ne se retira pas pour autant.

« **Sur le moment ça semblait si beau mais maintenant... ce n'est pas que je suis moins sûre, mais plutôt que je ne sais plus comment réagir. Vis-à-vis de tous les autres, à l'hôpital, et en particulier Chase...  
****  
- Tu l'aimes ?** demanda-t-il précipitamment, sa voix trahissant alors son inquiétude.

**- Non, non, bien sûr que non... enfin, du moins pas de la même manière que je t'aime toi... je l'apprécie en tant qu'ami du moment qu'il ne se met pas en travers de mon chemin...** »

Elle parvint enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment décrire ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Ce sentiment qui l'oppressait et lui cessait de lui dire que tout avait un début, tout avait une fin... et qu'il existera toujours des personnes qui pourront mettre « fin » à son bonheur à elle.

« **J'ai surtout peur de sa réaction si jamais il apprend que nous sommes ensemble... Je suis sûre qu'il le prendra mal, mais justement, je ne veux pas voir cette réaction...**

**- Tu as peur de voir sa déception, c'est ça ?** »

Une petite larme coula le long de la joue d'Allison. House serra la main d'Allison et la tira vers lui brutalement, de façon à ce que la jeune femme vienne dans ses bras. Il posa doucement la canne sur le mur d'à côté afin d'avoir deux bras libres pour pouvoir enlacer Allison. Pouvoir l'envelopper. La rassurer comme un amant le ferait lorsque sa petite amie ne se sentait pas bien.

Elle se lova contre lui, comme si le simple fait d'être dans ses bras lui enlevait tous ses soucis. Elle se sentait comme dans un cocon, en sécurité. Elle s'imaginait que là, appuyée contre son torse, elle ne craignait rien, il la protégerait contre tout. Contre tous ses angoisses, contre tous les obstacles qui pourraient détruire leur couple en ne laissant que des blessures et des souffrances.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, ou plus précisément sur la larme qui coulait lentement.

« **Ne pense pas à lui. C'est égoïste, oui, mais tu passes tout de même avant lui. Prends soin de toi avant de te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre.** »

Elle fit « oui » de la tête, et posa ladite tête au creux de l'épaule de House. Elle huma son odeur, profitant de ce bonheur nouveau.

« **Et pour les autres ? On fait quoi ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- L'équipe ne dira probablement rien, ils tiennent à leur job j'imagine. Peut-être même que Treize sera contente de savoir que tu es avec moi, tiens...** »

Allison étouffa un rire, bien que ce soit nerveux. Au moins, quelqu'un pourrait se ravir de cette relation qui venait de naître.

« **Wilson et Cuddy ? ****proposa-t-elle ensuite.**

**- Ils sont trop occupés par leur propre relation pour s'occuper de celles des autres.**

**- Mais Wilson veut à tout prix que tu trouves une petite amie, il me semble, il risque de fouiner, non ? ****objecta Allison.**

**- Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que s'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, je me mêle de ses affaires avec Cuddy. De quoi le stopper net...** »

Allison fut soulagée d'entendre des réponses aussi positives. Certes, ils étaient optimistes, mais au moins elle pouvait compter sur House pour lui remonter le moral en cas de problèmes... Malgré sa dure carapace, House s'avérait un bon compagnon, pour le moment, du moins...

« **Il faudrait peut-être y aller, non ?** suggéra House. **On ne va pas avoir le temps de nous promener...** »

Sur ces mots, ils mirent fin à leur étreinte. House récupéra sa canne et ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à un arrêt de bus.

Ils firent le même chemin que le premier jour, mais en sens inverse. Ils ne dirent rien, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils se faisaient leur propre scénario des événements qui allaient se dérouler.

« **On y est !** déclara enfin Allison, brisant le silence pesant. »

Ils descendirent du bus et virent l'aéroport. Le cœur d'Allison accéléra brutalement à l'idée que bientôt, ils seront dans le New Jersey, à faire face à leurs collègues... Elle ne put s'imaginer une suite, puisque House lui avait prit la main pour l'entrainer au loin.

« **Arrête de te triturer la cervelle**, murmura-t-il. »

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise, et il poursuivit.

« **Arrête de regarder trop loin. Tu cherches à voir ce qui se passera dans le futur, à tel point que tu en oublies le présent. Tu n'es pas encore à l'hôpital. Là, maintenant, actuellement, tu es avec moi, à Chicago. Si tu te projettes trop loin, tu vas finir par oublier le présent, et trébucher sur les obstacles qui sont juste en face de toi.** »

Un silence s'installa. Allison entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. House se sentait gêné de faire une pareille morale, alors qu'elle pouvait s'appliquer pour lui également.

« _Après tout, c'est la vérité... Le mieux à faire pour le moment, et de profiter, sans se compliquer. On pourra réfléchir au reste lorsque nous serons dans le New Jersey_, pensa-t-il, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que House arrive à consoler les gens... On pourrait penser qu'il possède cette particularité depuis toujours, mais qu'il se décide à la révéler que maintenant. Je devrais écouter son conseil plutôt que de n'en faire qu'à ma tête... _pensa-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir pu entendre ce que pensait House. »

Il prit donc la main de la jeune femme et commença à marcher avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle réponde impérativement quelque chose. Mais il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle devait réponde.

« **Merci.** »

Il se retourna vers elle et put voir le magnifique sourire qu'elle lui offrait. Il détourna le regard bien rapidement, gêné.

« _Hum... Ça ne va pas, je ne suis pas du genre à agir pareillement... Je deviens trop romantique, il va falloir que je réfléchisse sur moi-même..._ »

Il stoppa là ses pensées lugubres pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« **Il est déjà dix heures et demie...** dit-il.

**Et l'avion part à midi moins le quart. On n'a pas vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit...** »

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et recommencèrent les mêmes cérémonies – poids des bagages, cartes d'identité, billets d'avion, et tout le reste. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir, en attendant que l'avion n'arrive. Allison s'appuya contre son dossier, heureuse de pouvoir souffler un peu – son sac pesait trop lourd pour un petit gabarit comme elle.

Une petite voix d'hôtesse de l'air résonna dans la salle, annonçant l'atterrissage de l'avion en direction du New Jersey.

Ils se levèrent, en harmonie, et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur afin de monter dans l'avion. Allison sentit son cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'elle s'installa sur le siège, aux côtés de House. Elle se rappela justement des paroles de ce dernier afin de ne pas plonger dans de sombres pensées.

Elle lança, au travers du hublot, un dernier regard à cette ville, sa ville natale. Elle respira un grand coup avant de se retourner vers House et de l'observer lui.

« **Tu as toujours le trac ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Je ne te cache pas que oui, mais ça va tout de même un peu mieux.** »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire forcé, cherchant à lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Il l'embrassa furtivement, lui donnant un peu de force par la même occasion.

« **Dis-toi que tu verras bientôt ta sœur, au pire...** conseilla-t-il. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, puis une hôtesse passa pour dire que l'avion allait décoller. Allison se cabra à l'arrière de son siège, posa la tête contre ce dernier tout en serrant la main de House.

« **Ah oui, tu n'aimes pas les décollages, ni les atterrissages...** dit House.

**- Comment le sais-tu ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**- Simple constatation. Tu étais mal à l'aise lorsqu'on est arrivés à Chicago.**

**- On venait de se disputer, je te rappelle, et penser que je passerai quelques jours seule avec toi, ça avait de quoi me perturber...**

**- Il n'empêche que j'ai raison**, marmonna House, toujours aussi têtu

**- Oui, tu as raison, ne t'inquiète pas.** »

Elle lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, cette fois-ci. House comprit enfin les raisons pour lesquelles elle se sentait bien lorsqu'il ne souffrait pas. Il ressentait pratiquement la même chose en ce moment même. Il se sentait bien, à son aise...

« _Je ne pensais pas ressentir de tels sentiments en me mettant avec elle... _s'avoua-t-il. »

L'avion était à présent dans les airs, et ils pouvaient observer l'aile de l'avion frôler les nuages.

« **Je me demande...** commença Allison, **si l'hôpital apprend que nous sommes ensemble...**

**- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit !** la coupa-t-il.

**- Mais laisse moi finir !** dit-elle en riant. **S'ils apprennent que nous sommes ensemble, ça devrait faire un choc non ? On part, près à s'étrangler et on revient... hum...** »

Elle cherchait une expression pour décrire comment ils pouvaient revenir, mais ne trouvait pas.

« **On revient ?** insista House.

**- On revient en couple...** murmura-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle. »

Elle avait toujours aussi peur de surestimer leur relation, et que House lui dise qu'elle se trompait entièrement... Elle aimait se dire qu'ils formaient un couple, un vrai, comme dans les films – son côté romantique, probablement.

Mais à sa grande surprise, House ne démentit pas ses paroles. Au contraire, il sourit et dit d'une voix presque soulagée :

« **Exactement. En couple.** »


	55. Retour assuré

**Chapitre 55 : Retour assuré**

Le voyage sembla durer une éternité pour Allison. Elle s'occupait en regardant les nuages, en essayant de leur trouver des formes particulières – et son imagination l'emporta, puisqu'elle put observer un cochon, une grenouille, une poule, un bateau et un cœur. Elle vit même plusieurs cœurs. Comme s'ils revenaient sans cesse pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle vivait.

Elle fut soulagée d'entendre que l'avion allait enfin atterrir. Elle ignora ce sentiment d'oppression qu'elle ressentait, car malgré tout, ce sentiment elle le ressentait bel et bien.

« **Relax, tout se passera bien...** ne cessait de lui dire House. »

Elle lui faisait confiance. D'une certaine manière, elle savait qu'il serait là si elle avait besoin d'aide.

« _C'est peut-être trop demander, mais... jusqu'ici je ne m'attendais jamais à ce qu'il m'aide, et il n'a pas arrêté d'être avec moi, dans toutes les épreuves... Je suis sûre que si quelque chose se passait mal, il sera là... J'en suis sûre_, pensait-elle quand elle se demandait s'il serait toujours là pour elle.

« **J'espère, j'espère...** lui répondait-elle sans cesse, d'un air pensif. »

Le moment de vérité arrivait presque. Allaient-ils être confrontés, une fois de plus, à une série obstacles ? Allison se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Elle avait fait tellement d'effort pour se rapprocher de House, et pour s'éloigner également... Elle ne souhaitait d'une chose, une bonne semaine de repos – mais elle en demandait probablement trop. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau pour l'hôpital, et surtout pas pour House.

House se leva de son siège et prit son sac sur son dos, puis descendit celui d'Allison qu'il lui tendit.

« **Merci... ** souffla-t-elle plutôt timidement.

**De rien**, répondit-il tout simplement. »

Ils sentirent le froid s'étaler sur leur visage à peine eurent-ils mit un pied à l'extérieur.

« **C'est douloureux, de quitter le nid chaud et douillet qu'est l'avion...** commenta House en laissant un frisson s'emparer de lui. **On aurait limite envie d'y rester... **

**Et de repartir pour Chicago... **répliqua-t-elle d'une voix mélancolique.

**Allison, ne te tracasse pas pour tout ça. De toute façon, il faut que tu voies ta sœur, c'est la priorité. Ensuite, on verra. **»

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête – de toute façon, le choix ne s'imposait pas vraiment à elle – et serra son sac un peu plus contre elle afin qu'il lui tienne chaud – l'un des bons côtés des gros sacs, c'était sûrement le volume qui servait de couverture à Allison.

« _Il y a tout de même un bon point à mes angoisses... J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, ça a de quoi me réchauffer un peu..._ pensa-t-elle. _Puis avoir House à mes côtés aussi, ça me réchauffe... autant mon corps que mon cœur... _remarqua-t-elle en rougissant. »

La réchauffer un peu, oui, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle frissonnait à cause de froid.

« _House ne suffira pas, apparemment... _se dit-il en riant intérieurement – si elle riait vraiment, House se moquerait sûrement d'elle, et l'ambiance pesant qui régnait empirerait. »

Malgré tout, House la regardait étrangement. Il avait plus ou moins deviné les pensées loufoques de sa nouvelle compagne – puisque l'on pouvait dorénavant la qualifier comme telle. Elle se sentit rougir.

« **Il faisait plus chaud à Chicago...** fit-elle remarquer, afin ne pas que son attention soit portée sur ses pensées loufoques. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, une fumée blanche se forma lorsqu'elle souffla dans l'air.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'aéroport, comme pressé de quitter cette ambiance pesant. House sortit son portable, composa le numéro de Wilson – l'un des seuls numéros qu'il connaissait de tête, à présent. L'oncologue répondit au bout du deuxième bip, ce qui sembla ravir House qui ne voulait pas poireauter dans ce froid bien hivernal.

« **_House ?_** fit-il, étonné de recevoir un appel.

**- Oui, c'est ainsi que je m'appelle. Merci de me le rappeler, mais je crois ne pas l'avoir oublié...**

**_- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_**

**- Je suis à l'aéroport.**

**_- Comment ?_** »

House dut éloigner le portable de son oreille, afin de ne pas se déchirer le tympan. Une chose était certaine : Wilson ne s'attendait pas à cette « nouvelle ».

« _Mon pauvre, si tu t'étonnes seulement de ça, tu risques d'en voir de belles... _pensa House.

_Le pauvre... s'il s'étonne de notre arrivée, qu'est-ce que ça sera s'il apprend que nous sommes ensemble ? _se demanda Allison. »

House soupira sur son téléphone. Wilson revint alors à la réalité, malgré lui.

« **_Mais comment ça se fait ?_** demanda-t-il, ne baissant pas le volume – au plus grand malheur de House...

**- Eh bien, logiquement, nous avons prit l'avion, nous sommes arrivés...**

**_- Et qu'est-ce que je suis faire ?_** s'impatienta le cancérologue.

**- Eh bien... nous chercher, peut-être. Nous n'avons pas envie d'attendre le bus... On a froid, tu sais ?**

**_- Parce que Cameron est avec toi ?_**

**- Euh...** »

House ne savait pas que répondre à cette remarque qu'il qualifierait de « stupide ». Il dit d'une voix ironique :

« **Eh bien ça aurait été dommage de la laisser là-bas non ? Qui est-ce qui me fournirait la nourriture et un appartement bien douillet, hum ?** »

Il entendit Wilson soupirer. Allison, qui entendait la conversation, se sentait légèrement rougir, mais ne dit rien – elle ne voulait pas gaffer comme de nombreuses fois auparavant. Elle souriait, tout simplement, de voir que son conjoint – et elle aimait se le nommer ainsi – ne perdait pas son sens de l'humour « quelque peu » sarcastique.

« **_On ne sait jamais ce que tu aurais pu faire d'elle... _****insista Wilson. »**

**House ouvrit la bouche, qui forma alors un petit rond.**

**« ****_Quel coquin ce Wilson... je n'ose même pas imaginer ses pensées en cet instant même._**

******- Espèce de petit coquin !**** s'exclama-t-il. »**

**Wilson soupira d'exaspération, pour la énième fois. Car oui, le comportement de son prétendu ami le désespérait au plus profond de son être. Il n'empêche que pour cette raison, il se voyait dans l'obligation de l'aider.**

**«****_J'arrive tout de suite._** »

House entendit le son qui indiquait que Wilson avait raccroché. Il referma son portable et le remit dans sa poche. Il se retourna vers Allison qui, comme d'habitude, lui souriait. Il lui sourit en retour, plutôt par réflexe qu'autre chose.

« **On n'a plus qu'à attendre, je présume...** dit-elle, gênée de ce sourire qu'il lui offrait. »

Il fit « oui » avec sa tête et alla s'asseoir sur un banc, suivi de près par sa petite amie. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer mais prit soin de l'ignorer – elle ne souhaitait pas l'affoler pour quelle raison que ce soit.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Surtout pas devant House.

***

Wilson raccrocha au nez de House et reposa son téléphone. Sa main tremblante vint se fourrer dans ses cheveux d'un geste gêné et nerveux.

« **Qui était-ce ?** demanda Cuddy, qui apparemment ne pouvait plus se passer de son amant.

**- House**, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde – du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait, étant donné que sa voix faisait des ricochets sur un nom pas bien grand. »

Cette révélation sembla affoler Cuddy, mais il la calma tout de suite – habitude de médecin qu'il ne perdait pas.

« **Tout va bien. Ils sont à l'aéroport, il faut simplement que j'aille les chercher.**

**- Je viens avec toi****, répondit-elle catégoriquement.**

**- Tu risques de lui sauter au cou, je ne préfère pas...** dit-il. »

Cet argument ne sembla pas la convaincre, malgré le ton calme qu'il essayait d'adopter.

« **Lisa... J'y vais, et je reviens tout de suite. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir, je t'assure. Et puis ils ont des bagages, on risque de ne plus rentrer dans la voiture.** »

Elle dut réfléchir plusieurs minutes avant de donner son accord. Il la remercia d'un baiser puis partit. Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

***

Allison souffla dans ses mains afin de se réchauffer. House lui prit une de ses mains et observa sa pâleur.

« **Tu es morte de froid...** lui dit-il.

**- N... Non ! Je t'assure, tout va bien... ça va bien mieux d'un coup !** répondit-elle, bien que la remarque de House ressemblait plutôt à une affirmation. »

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges à peine eut-il saisi sa main. Ce simple geste lui procura une certaine chaleur, malheureusement moindre, en vue du froid qui pesait sur eux. Cet instant de réconfort ne dura que quelques secondes, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il refusait de la croire.

« **Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu mentes quand on te demande si tu vas bien ?**

**- Parce que... je vais bien ?** »

Il soupira d'exaspération, puis se leva. Elle le regarda, la tête remplie de questions. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et le posa sur les épaules d'Allison. Elle devint immédiatement rouge mais ne s'en plaignit pas.

« **Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment...** s'empressa-t-elle de dire, toujours aussi gênée.

**- Je n'en ai rien à faire**, répliqua-t-il brutalement.

**- Mais...** »

Il la stoppa en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« **Pourquoi ne pas simplement me remercier ?** demanda-t-il. »

Elle resserra la mâchoire, vexée de ne pas avoir de choix. Le sourire de House la fit changer de comportement. Elle posa un bref baiser sur le doigt demeurant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« **Merci...** dit-elle. »

Il se rassit à côté d'elle, sans pour autant enlever son doigt des lèvres d'Allison. Il l'embrassa et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il retira son doigt qui était considérait alors comme un obstacle. Il se détacha d'elle rapidement.

« **Ce n'est pas le moment**, dirent-ils ensemble, comme s'il s'agissait d'une transmission de pensée.

- **Effectivement, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment...** »

Ils se retournèrent vers la personne ayant prononcé cette phrase, bien que la voix ne leur laissait aucun doute. Allison se crispa presque immédiatement. House, quant à lui, soupira.

« **C'est pas vrai...** marmonna-t-il. **Wilson.** »

Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Cameron, comprenant sa gêne – il venait tout de même de les interrompre dans un moment de tendresse. Il se sentait lui-même gêné de cet acte, mais ne regrettait en rien le fait d'encombrer son ami.

« **Je crois que vous aurez des trucs à raconter, quand vous serez de retour à l'hôpital.** »

Cameron se sentit presque visée par cette remarque. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle se faisait des idées.

« _Il faut que j'arrête de penser à des choses comme ça... Après tout, tout ne tourne pas autour de moi... il faut que j'arrête ça. Je dois arrêter de me sentir concernée à chaque fois que l'on pense la même chose que moi... _pensa-t-elle. »

House se leva, et tendit une main à Cameron pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle fut, malgré tout, gênée de ce geste – elle était devant Wilson, et cette idée la hantait. La hantait plus qu'elle ne le désirait.

« _Un seul faux pas, et c'est la cata... il ne manque plus que Chase se mêle de nos affaires et c'est fini pour nous... ou presque. Je ne laisserai pas ma relation tomber pareillement. Il faut que je résiste... _»

Elle supplia House du regard pour qu'il l'aide. Il ne le remarqua même pas.

« **On ne racontera rien du tout****,** affirma House, semblant lire dans les pensées d'Allison. »

Wilson ne fit aucun commentaire, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il reçoive une telle réponse.

Ils le suivirent alors dans sa voiture. Ils montèrent sur la banquette arrière et laissèrent le volant à Wilson, certainement car tout le monde craignait la conduite de House et la fatigue de Cameron. Celui-ci démarra le véhicule, mais ne s'empêcha pas d'observer House et Cameron de temps en temps, à travers le rétroviseur. Il fut extrêmement surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

Cameron reposait sa tête contre l'épaule de House, épuisée. Elle avait sa main sur la jambe gauche de House, entre les doigts de celui-ci. Ils regardaient tous les deux leur main entrelaçaient, pensifs.

Malgré les apparences, tout s'agitait dans leur tête. Cameron craignait toujours cette arrivée, ainsi que l'état de santé de sa sœur. House s'inquiétait surtout de la réaction de Chase, qui pouvait tout faire basculer.

Wilson n'osait rien dire face à cette scène. Il tentait de se concentrer sur la route, en vain. Il parvint tout de même à l'hôpital, en un seul morceau et ses deux passagers également.

Ils descendirent du véhicule. Le cœur d'Allison ne cessa pas de battre à tout rompre. Toute l'anxiété qu'elle avait ressenti au moment de prendre l'avion ressurgissait en elle. Elle se répéta les paroles de House sans cesse, afin de se rassurer.

« _Je ne dois pas me projeter trop loin... je dois rester concentrée sur ce qui se passe actuellement, je dois... profiter. Pour le moment, personne n'est au courant de notre relation, et c'est très bien comme ça. Tout va bien..._ »

Elle respira un grand coup et sentit quelque chose lui frôler la main. Elle baissa le regard et vit House qui lui caressait doucement les doigts. En remontant son regard vers son visage, elle put voir ce sourire. Ce sourire qui rassure, ce sourire qui enchante.

« **Merci...** souffla-t-elle, légèrement rassurée et ressentant un réchauffement au fin fond de son cœur fragile. »

Il inclina la tête, une façon pour lui de dire « pas de quoi ». Ils se retournèrent vers Wilson qui les observaient, des questions tourbillonnants dans son esprit. Il sentait bien que sa présence gênait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné par tout ce changement.

« **Vous êtes enfin prêts ?** demanda l'oncologue, comme impatient de mettre un terme à toute cette ambiance.

**- Je pense que oui...** répondit House. »

Wilson essaya tant bien que mal de se persuader que House n'était pas heureux. Non, House ne venait pas de dire « je pense que oui » avait une voix presque heureuse. Non, non, non. Il s'imaginait des choses voilà tout, House ne pourra jamais être heureux. Wilson remua la tête pour oublier toutes ces pensées étranges et avança vers l'hôpital.

A peine eurent-ils fait trois pas dans le bâtiment que Cuddy se jeta sur eux. Une image, bien sûr – Cameron ne laisserait jamais Cuddy se jeter sur House, et Wilson ne l'accepterait pas non plus.

« **House !** cria-t-elle à pleins poumons. »

Celui-ci s'arrêta net, stupéfié par cet enthousiasme qu'il ne connaissait encore pas.

« **Je ne savais pas que je vous avais autant manq...**

**- Cameron !** s'écria-t-elle également, prise d'une soudaine extase. »

Cette dernière sursauta comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Cuddy la toisa, millimètre par millimètre. On croirait presque qu'elle cherchait une blessure ou un tout autre signe de la femme battue.

« **Ils sont en vie, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir...** murmura Wilson, assez pour que les trois personnes l'entendent.

**- J'espère bien !** avoua la directrice, folle d'inquiétude.

**- Mais non, voyons. On ****dirait**** que nous sommes en bon état, c'est tout. En réalité, on vient de ****frôler la troisième guerre mondiale, mais rassurez-vous, même avec quelques blessures nous sommes vivants !** annonça House avec un sourire fier. »

Cuddy lui assena un regard signifiant parfaitement « on ne plaisante pas ». Allison étouffa un rire, mais se tut avec House, suite au regard de la directrice.

« **Comment va Ashley ?** demanda alors Allison. »

House lui fut reconnaissant d'éviter le sujet « que s'est-il passé à Chicago? ». Surtout que pour Wilson et Cuddy, la question d'Allison paraissait tout à fait normale, étant la jumelle d'Ashley.

« **Eh bien... elle va bien mieux. Elle demande à vous voir...** dit Wilson.

**- Alors c'était ça ? La maladie de Behçet ?** continua-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

**- Malheureusement, oui... Mais grâce à House, nous avons pu prendre la maladie de cours et il n'y aura pas trop de séquelles, selon nous...** »

Elle soupira de soulagement et se retourna vers House.

« **Merci, ****Greg****.** »

Elle lui offrit un sourire qui pouvait faire chavirer le cœur de quiconque le voyait. House y comprit.

« **Euh... de rien...** balbutia-t-il. »

Wilson et Cuddy ouvrirent grand la bouche suite à cette appellation. « Greg ». Ils savaient bien que House et Cameron s'étaient rapprochés depuis la cohabitation, mais ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un tel changement.

« **Vous...** commença Wilson.

**- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous devons rendre visite à Ashley. Il me semble que c'est pour ça que nous sommes revenus de Chicago...** le coupa Allison.

**- Parce que sinon, on serait resté**, murmura House.

**- Eh bien... oui, c'est normal... Allez-y...** dit Cuddy. »

Allison les remercia d'un signe de tête puis s'éloigner avec House. Sa démarche elle-même semblait plus sûre, et le visage qu'elle affichait demeurait beaucoup plus rassuré que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture.

« **Jolie esquive**, dit House.

**- Au moins, ils peuvent tergiverser tous seuls sur ce qui nous unis... mieux vaut qu'ils devinent plutôt que l'on le dise clairement, tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Tu as tout à fait raison. Je te fais confiance, c'est toi la pro des relations ici.** »

Elle sourit face à ce nouveau surnom, sans pour autant le contester.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusque devant la chambre d'Ashley.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda House. »

Cette question était due au fait que Cameron s'était soudainement figée, face à la vue que lui offrait la chambre de sa sœur. House comprit bien rapidement qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, et s'attarda à une autre question.

« **Qui est-ce ?** »

Dans la chambre, un homme tenait face à Ashley. Un petit enfant âgé de quelques années et couvert de petits cheveux blonds s'agitait dans les bras d'Ashley.

« **Non... Ce n'est pas vrai...** murmura Allison, resserrant les poings.

**- Qui est-ce ?** répéta House, à la fois inquiet pour Allison et nerveux. »

Allison se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers la chambre.

« **Le père du fils d'Ashley.** »


	56. Répétitions jumelles

_Je profite de la publication de ce chapitre (qui marque les 200 000 mots de la fic) pour remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent de lire ma fiction... ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :)_

_Je manque malheureusement de temps pour poster des chapitres régulièrement, et aussi mon inspiration ne me rend pas souvent visite suite aux nouvelles de la saison 6... Mais je continuerai quand même à écrire, surtout que j'aime bien ça donc je ne vais pas me priver ;)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

***

**Chapitre 56 : Répétitions jumelles**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et se referma dans un bruit assourdissant. Trois personnes dans la même salles firent un bond de surprise.

« **Allison !** s'exclama Ashley, faisant sursauter pour la deuxième fois le petit bambin qu'elle tenait. »

Allison ne répondit pas. Son regard noirci par la haine fusillait l'homme qui se trouvait dans la même pièce. Cet homme inspirait une sensation étrange, même pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il avait une chevelure brune, qui ne semblait pas vouloir rester en place puisque ses cheveux se dressaient là où ils voulaient. Il se tenait de manière désinvolte, les mains dans les poches, le dos légèrement courbé – exactement comme le ferait un adolescent lorsqu'il venait de commettre une bêtise.

« _Le père du fils d'Ashley..._ pensa House. _Je suppose que le « fils » est l'enfant blondinet que je vois là._ »

La présence d'un enfant ne le rassura pas – il ne s'habituerait jamais à ces petites choses agitées et râleuses. Mais cet enfant là semblait plutôt calme, malgré la vue de son père. Il fixait celui-ci avec ses yeux verts foncés, les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Un détail choquait House dans ce comportement, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il continuait d'observer ce petit être qui se suçotait le poing et serrait son ours en peluche contre lui.

« _Il a l'air si innocent... _pensa-t-il. _Comme tous les enfants de cet âge-là, en fin de compte... _»

Le père de cet enfant se retourna vers Allison, et posa ses yeux châtains clairs sur elle. Le teint pâle d'Allison donnait l'impression qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, qu'elle était à peine vivante. Malgré cette image faible, elle resserrait ses poings avec rage et House ne préféra pas s'approcher d'elle. Il garda une distance raisonnable afin d'éviter le pire, si jamais la fureur prenait le pas sur la raison.

L'homme, en revanche, ne prit pas peur. Il s'avança vers elle avec un sourire qui semblait faux – cet homme là ressemblait à un de ces hommes dans les films, qui essayaient de charmer les gens du regard.

« _C'est le genre de personne qui plait aux femmes... Pourtant Allison semble vraiment énervée contre lui, je me demande ce qu'il a put faire pour provoquer une telle colère chez quelqu'un, qui plus est chez une personne qui ne s'énerve pratiquement jamais... _»

L'individu sortit une main de sa poche et se passa une main dans les cheveux – empirant encore l'état de sa tignasse – mais House ne sut s'il s'agissait d'un geste « vantard » ou bien nerveux.

« **Hey, Allison !** s'exclama-t-il. »

Son ténor lui-même faisait penser qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de sympathique. House cherchait à comprendre ce personnage – l'apparence laissait croire qu'il était quelqu'un de manipulateur, qui se réfugiait sous son physique, mais sa voix et son comportement semblait aux premiers abords plutôt normaux.

« **Salut, Alex**, répondit-elle sèchement. »

Le prénom de l'homme fit « tilt » dans l'esprit de House.

« _C'est donc ainsi qu'il s'appelle... l'ancien amant d'Ashley, Alex_, pensa-t-il en même temps qu'il notait ce prénom dans son esprit afin de ne pas l'oublier. »

« Alex » offrit un second sourire à Allison avant de se retourner vers Ashley. Il fit une moue gênée qui pouvait servir d'excuses pour certains, mais apparemment pas pour les deux jumelles, qui fixaient ce jeune homme – l'une avec colère, l'autre avec angoisse.

Il s'avança légèrement vers elle, mais s'arrêta. Étrangement, il semblait que quelque chose l'empêchait de s'approcher davantage. Une barrière invisible mais bien palpable était fondée entre eux deux, les empêchait de se rejoindre. Un sentiment de crainte envers ce « mur » empêchait les deux personnes de s'en approcher. On appelait communément cet obstacle, « réticence ».

« **Je...** commença-t-il. »

Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de tendre une main vers Ashley et lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. Il venait de faire un pas vers cette barrière, même si elle subsistait toujours.

Ashley s'empourpra à ce contact et ferma les yeux. Il lui caressa le front et la joue dans un mouvement circulaire, souriant doucement.

Le cœur d'Ashley s'accéléra, savourant ce petit moment de quelques secondes. Il retira sa main et elle rouvrit les yeux.

« **Je repasserai plus tard, d'accord ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

**- Comme... tu veux****, répondit-elle, abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passait.** »

Elle lui rendit son sourire faiblement puis il sortit, en adressant un signe de tête à Allison, comme un « au revoir », même si n'importe qui l'interprèterait comme un « à bientôt ».

Ashley sembla ne pas se remettre de ce qui venait de se passait. Elle se massait continuellement le front, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait frôlé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« **Ashley, ça va ?** demanda Allison précipitamment, inquiète. **Il ne t'as rien fait, dis-moi ?** »

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour redescendre sur terre. Allison s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa jumelle.

« _Si elle n'a pas confiance en ce « Alex », il est normal qu'elle se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire à sa sœur... Alors soit elle déteste vraiment Alex, soit elle est vraiment très attachée à Ashley... ou bien les deux_, conclut House, qui avait toujours pour habitude d'analyser la situation correctement plutôt que de faire n'importe quoi. »

Ashley finit tout de même pas répondre à la question.

« **Non... il ne m'a rien fait du tout...** dit-elle, le regard toujours aussi troublé mais un peu plus « présent » que quelques minutes auparavant.

**- Pourquoi il est là ? Il t'as dit quoi au juste ?** »

On pouvait facilement deviner qu'Allison ne manquait pas de questions, mais qu'elle se retenait afin de ne pas trop encombrer sa sœur – du moins elle essayait. Ashley sembla réfléchir et House profita de ce cours temps pour s'adresser à sa nouvelle amante.

« **Il faudrait mieux que tu poses une seule question à la fois...** conseilla-t-il, pourtant bien conscient qu'elle faisait des efforts.

**- Mais...**

**- Tu fais exactement pareil que ta jumelle, et tu n'arrives même pas à répondre aux questions... Laisse-lui du temps.** »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête – heureuse tout de même que House l'aide un peu – mais Ashley Ashley les interrompit à ce moment-là.

« **Tout va très bien !** assura-t-elle, ayant pleinement repris conscience. **Il est venu pour... pour... s'excuser.**

**- Pardon ?** s'offusqua Allison, s'étranglant à moitié. »

House s'approcha légèrement d'elle pour vérifier que tout allait bien – un simple regard suffisait. Décidément, il se faisait vraiment du soucis pour elle.

« **Tu m'as très bien entendue. Il était très gêné... et perturbé. Il a réussi à dire qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'adapter.**

**- Du temps ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir entendu, là... Il lui a fallu du temps ? Alors qu'il t'as laissé poireauté, seule, pendant trois ans ?** »

Ashley soupira, désespérée. House ne comprenait rien à la situation, mais essayait de capter des indices qui pouvaient le mettre sur la voie.

« _Si je comprends bien, Alex est l'ancien amant d'Ashley... Ils ont un enfant, et cela fait trois ans qu'il l'a abandonnée... Tous les deux, sûrement. _»

Il n'osait pas partir, ne voulant pas abandonner Allison – sa présence lui paraissait d'autant plus agréable que la vicodine pouvait l'être. Il s'épata à la comparer à de la drogue, mais enleva rapidement cette idée de sa tête pour se concentrer sur la situation.

« **Tu comptes lui pardonner ?** demanda Allison, tremblante de haine.

**- Je n'en sais rien... J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.**

**- Et... et Chase ?** »

Ce mot frappa Ashley en pleine figure, mais contrairement à ce qu'Allison s'attendait, Ashley ne rougit pas. La digestion de ce simple nom fut difficile.

« **Tu l'avais oublié n'est-ce pas ?** rétorqua Allison, enfonçant le couteau bien plus loin encore.

- **Je t'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir !** cria la jumelle, à bout de souffle à présent »

Allison fit un pas en arrière, surprise que sa sœur réponde avec autant de pugnacité.

« **Je ne suis pas du tout sûre de ce que je vais faire, mais je sais une chose, c'est que Chris est son fils est que je me dois d'y réfléchir convenablement ! Alex n'a jamais assumé ses actes et ****pour la première fois, il fait des efforts... Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber ainsi. Pour lui, pour Chris et pour moi.** »

Allison ne répondit pas, toujours trop stupéfaite pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« _Elle a raison... Chris doit également connaître son père, même s'il n'a aucune relation intime avec Ashley... C'est son devoir de père. Et connaissant Alex, je pense que c'est un énorme effort que de revenir s'excuser... Ça prouve qu'il ne l'a pas oublié après 3 ans..._ pensa-t-elle. _Il n'est pas allé voir une autre fille, alors qu'il n'a aucun mal à avoir de petites amies... il doit vraiment tenir à Ashley, en fin de compte..._ »

Elle s'excusa elle-même d'un signe de tête, comprenant la situation et l'appréhendant. Elle se rapprocha de sa jumelle et l'enlaça amicalement.

« **Je suis désolée Ashley. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi.** »

House fut étonné de ce revirement de situation.

« _Allison est vraiment très douée pour changer d'humeur... D'une seconde à l'autre, elle a réussit à passer de la colère aux excuses... incroyable... _se dit House. »

Elle marqua une pause, refermant son étreinte un peu plus sur sa jumelle. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, se consolant elle-même de sa propre erreur.

« **Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal comme il l'a fait****, lui avoua-t-elle.** »

Elle recula, observa sa sœur. Elles se sourirent presque simultanément, comme de vraies sœurs jumelles.

« **Avant de prendre soin de moi**, murmura Ashley, **commence à faire attention à toi.** »

Allison sentit son visage s'empourprer doucement, tandis qu'elle lança un regard discret à House qui lui, observait la situation en silence. Il conservait un petit sourire sur son visage, mais Allison ne prit pas le temps de l'identifier comme elle le ferait d'habitude – elle était trop préoccupée par sa sœur probablement.

« **Et prends soin de lui, aussi...** rajouta-t-elle encore plus doucement encore. »

Il parvint tout de même à l'entendre, cette petite voix d'Ashley, ressemblant à une mélodie tellement le murmure était bas. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais il remarqua qu'il n'était pas censé avoir entendu et se tut alors, feignant l'ignorance.

« **Allison, je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis ?** remarqua-t-il seulement avec ce même sourire. »

Elle se retourna une seconde fois vers lui et posa un regard appuyé sur lui, mais il fit encore une fois semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« **Je pensais que tu avais l'habitude de me voir rougir, mais apparemment je me suis trompée...** lança-t-elle, dans un ton mélangeant humour et amour – quoique le mot n'était pas bien différent. »

Il lui rendit son sourire narquois. Ashley sembla ébahie par ce « contact visuel » qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher du regard, autant ils demeuraient passionnés l'un par l'autre, autant ils relevaient un défi entre eux – comme à leur habitude.

« **Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?** risqua Ashley, de peur d'être morigénée pour chercher à mettre fin à cette tension permanente. »

Allison daigna abandonner House des yeux pour observer sa jumelle. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, un sourire qui ne cachait rien, un sourire qui ne montrait qu'une seule et unique chose : le bonheur.

« **Des tas de choses...** répondit-elle. »

House sourit également, mais à sa manière. Un sourire qui se montrait faux, qui hésitait à dévoiler la véritable allégresse qu'il contenait. House est et restera toujours House – toujours à cacher ses sentiments, ses sentiments qui reflétaient son bien-être, pour ne pas ressembler à toutes ces personnes qui sourient pour un rien.

« **Dites-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose à Chicago, je me trompe ?** demanda Ashley. »

Les joues d'Allison rosirent légèrement, pour ne pas changer.

« _Ah ça... Il s'en est passé des choses... On ne peut pas prétendre le contraire je crois... Entre le prolongement de notre dispute, notre réconciliation, la proposition de Greg, notre « nuit » et tous les discours qu'il m'a sorti... on peut dire que oui, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, je pense... _pensa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire malicieux. »

Elle évita de penser à leur nuit, qu'elle se rappelait encore précisément avec tous les détails. Elle s'apprêtait à demander à House si elle pouvait raconter – un simple regard aurait suffit – mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il fit un grand pas vers elle et la prit dans ses bras par derrière.

« **Euh... Greg ?** fit Allison, sans se retourner, assez inquiète pour lui et son état mental.

**- Oui ? ****répondit-il le plus simplement du monde. ********Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas... **»

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux qui apaisa immédiatement l'atmosphère tendue, qui régnait quelques minutes auparavant. La haine, la tension, le regret, tout ça fut remplacé par la prospérité, le soulagement et la satisfaction... En quelques secondes, par un simple rire d'Allison.

House rapprocha sa tête d'Allison pour déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue qui rougit faiblement.

« **Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose**, conclut Ashley, répondant elle-même à sa question.

**- Beaucoup de choses...** approuva Allison, qui cherchait à rendre sa sœur curieuse. »

Ce fut réussit. La sœurette fronça les sourcils, intriguée comme jamais, et réclama une réponse en tapant des mains. House se sentit gêné d'être au milieu de conversations. Certes, il était souvent le sujet de nombreux débats, mais lesdits débats différaient de cette discussion là. Il ne montra pas son embarras devant Allison, qui elle tenait vraiment à ce que sa sœur soit au courant – une manière de se faire pardonner, entre autre.

House quitta néanmoins la pièce, prétextant avoir des choses à faire. Il ne souhaitait pas assister aux retrouvailles entre sœurs.

***

« **C'est incroyable ! Je n'en reviens vraiment pas...**

**- Il est vrai que ça fait bizarre de le voir ainsi...** »

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Cuddy et Wilson tergiversaient sur le comportement de House. Cuddy était assise sur sa chaise, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et fixant Wilson qui lui se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches et plutôt gêné.

« **Non, il a vraiment fait ça ?** s'exclama la directrice levant les bras, l'étonnement l'emportant sur tout autre sentiment.

**- Si je te le dis. Elle avait froid, il a posé sa veste sur les épaules de Cameron, et ils se sont embrassés... Et oui, ils étaient bien enlacés lorsque l'on est revenus en voiture.**

**- Et House avait l'air heureux ?**

**- Heureux... heureux... je n'irai pas jusque là. Je dirais plutôt qu'il était fier... d'elle ou de lui, je n'en sais rien, mais il semblait fier.** »

Il laissa la doyenne perplexe sur ces mots. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, ferma les yeux et réfléchit longuement. House, fier... de quoi ? Et pourquoi ? House n'agissait jamais autrement que pour son propre intérêt, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il trouvait un intérêt – direct ou non – à profiter de l'amour que l'immunologiste lui porte.

« **La réaction de Cameron est étrange, aussi...** »

Elle releva la tête, observa son amant de ses yeux bleus. Elle le vit dans une profonde réflexion – ce qui n'était pas faux puisqu'il était prêt à enflammer ses neurones s'il pouvait y voir plus clair dans la relation de son prétendu ami.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ****demanda-t-elle, quémandant presque des réponses auprès de lui.**

**- Eh bien... Elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle. Et elle fait confiance à House, aussi. Mais je pense que cette confiance n'est pas nouvelle...**

**- Elle a toujours manifesté de l'admiration pour House. Elle l'a dit elle-même. Elle est amoureuse de lui, il est normal qu'elle adopte un comportement étrange pour nous vis-à-vis de House.**

**- Non. Son comportement était vraiment étrange. D'habitude elle devient rouge à peine House pose le regard sur elle. Elle est plutôt du genre timide avec lui... Tandis que tout à l'heure, on aurait pu pratiquement dire qu'elle le menait... Comme si elle savait qu'il ne lui fera rien si jamais elle fait une erreur, qu'elle ne le regrettera pas amèrement.** »

Le visage de Cuddy se déforma en une grimace d'incompréhension. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et posa une main sur une feuille qui trainait sur son bureau.

« **Je pense qu'il est préférable d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. On ne peut qu'émettre des hypothèses...** dit-elle, étant bien placée pour parler d'hypothèses. **Si jamais leur « relation », si on peut dire qu'ils en ont une, devient gênante, j'irais les voir directement.**

**- Je pense qu'il faut agir comme ceci.** »

Il contourna le bureau et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la directrice. Elle se laissa faire, pensant qu'il se retirerait rapidement, mais il resta les lèvres contre les siennes.

« **James, ce n'est pas le bon endroit...** dit-elle en le repoussant, malgré elle.

**- Personne ne nous regarde, c'est bon... ****assura-t-il sans même avoir prit la peine de vérifier que ses propos étaient exacts.**

**- La dernière fois on s'est fait surprendre par House, je te rappelle...**

**- Ça ira cette fois-ci, ne t'inquiète pas... Il est sûrement trop occupé avec Allison...** »

Elle accepta les arguments de son cancérologue. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de son amant tout en l'embrassant. Elle prit appui sur lui pour se lever, sans se détacher de ses lèvres.  
Elle vira d'un geste négligeant tous les documents qui trainaient sur son bureau, pour s'asseoir dessus et être rejoint par Wilson.

Ils entendirent à peine le « hum hum » qui s'éleva dans la salle, trop préoccupés par l'envie qui s'éveillait en eux.

« **Je dérange peut-être ?** fit une voix. »

Ils se séparèrent brutalement, et se retournèrent vers l'intrus même en sachant à l'avance de qui il s'agit.

« **C'est pas vrai... encore toi...** marmonna Wilson, s'éloignant du bureau. »

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, fixant son amante toujours abasourdie. Elle finit tout de même par descendre du bureau, à la fois gênée et confuse. Dans tous les cas, elle semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, même pour prendre la défense de son amant.

« **Apparemment je dérange vraiment...** dit House en lançant un regard à la directrice, toujours émoustillée par ce qui venait de se passer – ce qui aurait pu se passer.

**- Oui, tu déranges...** cria Wilson. »

Celui-ci sembla assez énervé. Pour la seconde fois, son prétendu meilleur ami l'interrompait pendant qu'il était avec son amante. Il devint rouge de colère face à l'air détendu de House – la situation ne l'intéressait pas autant qu'il l'aurait espéré, ou du moins il s'agissait de quelque chose dont il était déjà au courant, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu...

« **Hey ! C'est pas moi qui fait des cochonneries dans l'hôpital !** se défendit le néphrologue.

- **Parfois, j'en doute...**

**- Il n'empêche que je suis discret, moi, au moins... Quoique peut-être pas, en fait...** »

Il fit mine de réfléchir, au plus grand agacement des deux autres personnes dans la salle qui prenait cela comme une insulte à leur égard.

« **Un jour, je t'attraperai en train d'embrasser Cameron !** promis Wilson en pointant son « ami » du doigt, comme un défi. »

House déglutit difficilement, mais fit comme s'il simulait. Il tenait pas à donner satisfaction à son ami, qui pouvait bien voir que House était gêné de cette menace. Cuddy sembla passer au travers mais Wilson resta perplexe.

« **Tu as peur que je te prenne en train d'embrasser Cameron ?** demanda-t-il, soudainement intéressé par le comportement de son « ami ».

**- Moi au moins je fais ça chez nous... enfin, chez elle. A l'hôpital ce serait assez marrant, j'avoue, mais je sais me faire discret...** »

Wilson prit cette remarque comme un reproche, une humiliation. Il n'accepta pas ce fait, et malgré le sourire nerveux qui décorait son visage, il sortit de la pièce plus rageur que jamais.

« **Je crois que vous l'avez offensé...** soupira Cuddy, désolée pour lui.

**- Vous croyez ? Moi qui pensais en être sûr...** »

Elle soupira une seconde fois, lança un regard peiné envers son amant qui s'éloignait.

« **Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir, cette fois-ci ?** demanda-t-elle à House lorsque Wilson ne fut plus dans son champ de vision. »

Il se retourna, vérifia que personne ne leur prêtait attention, puis lança à Cuddy un regard presque perdu.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle précipitamment, craignant le pire et remettant tous ses doutes en marche.

**- Tout va bien, justement...** »

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas moins rassurée. Il soupira bruyamment, appréhendant les événements qui s'apprêtaient à arriver.

« **J'aimerais que Cameron revienne dans mon équipe.** »


	57. Conclusion prévenante

_Salut à tous ! Enfin, à ceux qui continuent de lire ma fiction... 57 chapitres à suivre, je pense que ce n'est pas très facile..._

_Je suis désolée d'être si longue à la publication de mes chapitres. Je manque assez de temps. Je tiens juste à dire que je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction. Je continue, à mon rythme. Je risque d'avoir certains problèmes pour rédiger les événements à venir (dans ma fiction) mais j'ai une petite idée et j'espère pouvoir l'exploiter. J'essaie de ne pas prendre en compte la saison 6 - j'avoue que c'est là que se trouve une des raisons pour lesquelles je "bloque" - donc pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le début de la fiction se situe vers l'épisode 5x07 mais rien d'autre ne correspond à la série. Je tenais vraiment à préciser ceci, car moi-même je perds un peu le fil (par exemple, je ne sais pas si j'ai inclus certains détails dans la fiction, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la série... ou l'inverse.)_

_En espérant que l'on ne m'en veuille pas trop d'être aussi tête en l'air ;)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

***

**Chapitre 57 : Conclusion prévenante**

Il le savait. Il le savait même très bien.  
Il revenait d'un voyage que l'on pourrait qualifier de « privé » avec Allison. Partis en fureur l'un envers l'autre, et revenus avec une complicité pour le moins inattendue.  
Il n'était donc pas étonnant que l'hôpital s'imagine des tas de possibilités qui pouvaient expliquer ce changement, une réconciliation entre autres.  
Et le simple fait de vouloir « récupérer » Allison dans son équipe constituait un bon sujet à débat.

« **Il me semble qu'elle travaille déjà pour vous, je me trompe ?** demanda Cuddy, toisa House de haut en bas pour dénicher un détail révélateur – même si elle ne trouva rien.

**- Provisoirement. Pour le premier patient, c'était question d'éviter les consultations... et puis aussi parce qu'on cohabite donc c'est plus facile. Pour le deuxième patient, à savoir sa jumelle, c'était justement pour pourquoi s'occuper de sa jumelle.** »

Cuddy fronça un sourcil.

« **Conclusion... elle ne travaille pas ****définitivement**** pour moi, et je demande alors à la récupérer. Qu'elle soit rien que pour moi dans mon équipe, en gros...** »

La directrice resta abasourdie quelques secondes, se répétant sûrement les propos de House dans sa tête. Elle ne parvint même pas à adopter un air « surpris », probablement car elle ne croyait pas ce que venait de dire House. Elle eut soudainement envie de se pincer, mais évita de le faire devant son employé.

« _Moi qui voulait éviter de faire du grabuge, il va y en avoir. Mais comme Allison me l'a dit... mieux vaut qu'ils apprennent d'eux-mêmes. Ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour nous._ »

Cuddy sortit rapidement de sa léthargie pour se concentrer davantage sur House. Elle n'appréciait pas, elle non plus, ne pas contrôlait la situation. Surtout quand il s'agissait de son hôpital.

« **Bien...** dit-elle lentement. **J'accepte de vous la « donner »...** »

Elle avait bien pris soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

« **Merci...** souffla-t-il doucement en évitant le regard appuyé qu'elle portait sur lui.

**- A condition que vous ne la mangez pas, bien sûr...** rajouta-t-elle. »

Il esquissa un sourire malicieux, s'imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à sa nouvelle subordonnée.

« _Mmh... La manger, peut-être pas... Mais il y a tout un tas d'autres possibilités... Je commence à vraiment devenir sadique avec elle, même si elle est censée être ma petite amie..._ pensa-t-il. »

Ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part, Cuddy commença réellement à s'inquiéter pour la santé de l'immunologiste.

« **Rassurez-moi, vous ne lui ferez rien, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

**- Mais non, bien sûr que non... Je ne ferai jamais ça... Vous me connaissez...**

**- C'est justement parce que je vous connais que je me méfie, House...**

**- C'est pas gentil, ça !** »

Il fit mine de bouder et sortit de la pièce, n'attendant aucune réponse de la part de la directrice. Il ne souhaitait pas donner trop de détails à ses pensées, de peur qu'elle comprenne immédiatement. Mieux valait les laisser mijoter un peu, pour finalement sortir la vérité au grand jour : il était avec Allison. Le plus étonnant étant que lui-même l'avait proposé...

« _Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Allison aime tant s'imaginer comment ils réagiraient si on leur disait directement que nous sommes ensemble... Mais ce n'est pas assez « sécuritaire » pour nous, il vaut mieux... attendre._ »

***

Allison repoussa la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, et en sortit.

« _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse avec autant de joie..._ pensa-t-elle, toujours assez surprise. »

Elle venait en effet de raconter à sa sœur jumelle le voyage qu'elle venait de faire avec House, et éventuellement leur nouvelle relation. Ashley s'était montrée très enthousiaste et refusait de croire que House n'était pas sûr de lui, malgré les arguments d'Allison – après tout, House est et restera House, il est impossible de l'imaginer s'engager dans une relation.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son nouveau patron, même si pour l'instant elle ignorait qu'il l'était. Elle souhaitait surtout lui dire qu'elle avait tout raconter à sa sœur, même s'il devait sans douter, elle préférait qu'il soit au courant.

« _Ma sœur repartira sûrement pour Chicago, bientôt, elle ne le dira à personne..._ pensa-t-elle, connaissant les dons de sa sœur pour trop exprimer sa joie... »

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau, sans avoir frappé – House commençait réellement à déteindre sur elle – et rentra à l'intérieur. Personne. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de son nouvel amant et saisit son portable dans sa chemise pour composer son numéro – qu'elle connaissait par cœur, de toute évidence.

Il décrocha au bout du troisième bip.

« **Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?** demanda-t-il précipitamment.

**- Comment tu sais qu'il s'agit de moi ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que ton prénom s'affiche lorsque tu m'appelles...**

**- Ah oui évidemment...**

**- Donc pourquoi tu m'appelles ?** insista-t-il.

**- Je suis dans ton bureau, j'aimerais qu'on discute rapidement... juste de quoi faire le point.**

**J'arrive...** »

***

Il lança un regard noir aux infirmières, qui le suspectait déjà de quelque chose de louche. Pas besoin de faire un dessin, elles s'imaginaient déjà Cameron à l'autre bout du fil – ce qui n'était pas faux. Elles s'arrêtèrent cependant de le dévisager, pour reprendre leurs activités – à savoir : papoter et raconter des ragots.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, sans se précipiter, pour éviter de soulever les doutes davantage.

Il arriva à destination, vit Allison sur son fauteuil. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte, sans frapper lui non plus.

« **Hey...**

**-Hey.** »

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et alla fermer les stores.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Je ne souhaite pas que les infirmières se fassent des doutes sur nous, tout simplement parce que l'on discute ensemble. On ne sait jamais, avec celles là...** »

Il réfléchit cinq secondes, tout en regardant Allison s'agitait pour fermer les stores.

« **Pas besoin. On a une excuse**, dit-il alors. »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

« **Une excuse ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas leur dire ? Pas tout de suite...** »

Il fit « non » de la tête, ce qui la rassura immédiatement. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, sans prévenir.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

**- Je sais pas. Une envie soudaine.** »

Elle rit doucement contre lui avant de le repousser gentiment.

« **Pas au travail, s'il te plait.** »

Il fit mine d'être déçu mais elle l'embrassa promptement, une façon à elle de conclure cette étreinte.

« **C'est quoi cette excuse, alors ?** s'enquit-elle.

**- J'ai demandé à Cuddy de te reprendre dans mon équipe. C'est d'accord.** »

Elle ne sut d'abord comment réagir. Être heureuse car elle allait pouvoir travailler avec lui ? Ou bien lui en vouloir de renforcer le doute qui planait sur leur relation ?

Elle opta pour la première solution – elle ne tenait pas à se chamailler avec lui alors qu'ils débutaient tout juste leur relation. Elle resta sceptique sur un point.

« **Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Rien de plus ?** demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Mmh... Elle n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi, je pense. Elle se fait des doutes surtout, elle cherche une réponse. Elle m'a dévisagé comme une folle !** »

Sa gêne fit rire Allison. Même s'il préférait la voir rire que pleurer, il n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque de lui.

« **Hey, ça n'a rien de drôle ! J'étais mal à l'aise quand même...**

**- Désolée...** »

Elle lui sourit doucement, subissant elle-même le regard inquisiteur de House.

« **Elle a aussi dit que tu pouvais revenir à une seule condition**, rajouta-t-il.

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Que je ne te mange pas.** »

Elle ne put se retenir cette fois-ci de rire. La phrase en elle-même la faisait rire, et le ton que House avait adopté. Il semblait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et son visage « détaché » n'était pas en harmonie avec sa phrase.

« **Arrête de rire !** ordonna-t-il, en se retenant avec peine de rire lui aussi.

**- Meuh... C'est drôle... Tu te moques bien de moi quand je rougis !** »

Il ne put rien dire pour sa défense, au risque de s'enfoncer, et changea alors de sujet – ou presque puisqu'il s'agissait du sujet de base.

« **Que voulais-tu me dire, alors ?** demanda-t-il.

**- J'ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à Ashley.**

**- Je m'en doutais un peu, tu sais... Elle avait l'air impatiente de savoir et je sais que tu ne peux pas résister à ta sœur.**

**- Je préfère quand même te tenir au courant. Pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, disons. J'ai bien précisé qu'il ne fallait rien dire, mais je connais un peu ma sœur et je sais que... quand elle est heureuse, elle a dû mal à cacher sa joie, et les gens devinent souvent pourquoi elle est en extase.**

**- Elle est si heureuse que ça ?**

**- C'est assez compliqué, mais oui, elle a explosé de joie quand je le lui ai dit... on est jumelle, alors on se comprend mutuellement...** »

Elle rougit légèrement en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à sa sœur sur House. De bonnes choses. Trop de bonnes choses peut-être. Ce qui explique la réaction d'Ashley, probablement.

« _Après tout, il est vrai que je rêvais de cette relation... J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir, je peux être heureuse tout de même. Peut-être que je ne le montre pas assez... C'est comme si la joie d'Ashley était la mienne, mais à l'extérieur. La mienne est enfouie en moi... Mais je pense que House me connait assez pour savoir que je suis réellement heureuse._ »

Elle lui sourit légèrement encore une fois, et il répondit en un sourire également.

« **Donc, tu penses que quelqu'un devinera pourquoi elle est heureuse ? A savoir parce qu'on est ensemble...** demanda-t-il.

**- Possible.**

**- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Ashley vient de Chicago, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle connaisse beaucoup de personnes ici...**

**- La première personne que je suspecte de pouvoir être au courant, c'est Alex. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre à nouveau...**

**- Je n'ai pas très très bien compris leur relation entre eux deux... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par ce que l'on vit tous les deux...**

**- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je pense surtout au fait qu'Alex a du mal à garder les secrets... Et qu'il m'aime bien, donc peut-être qu'il aimerait savoir quand même.** »

Elle se tut quelques secondes. House ne comprit pas la raison de ce silence mais préféré ne rien dire également.

« _Je commence à avoir une meilleure estime d'Alex... ça risque d'être compliqué... Mais je ne peux pas juger tant qu'Ashley ne décide rien._ »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour éviter de trop penser à ça.

« **Deuxième personne suspectée, c'est Chase.**

**- Chase ?**

**- Ashley est amoureuse de lui depuis pas mal de temps. Et je sais, en tant que jumelle, qu'il est difficile de résister aux personnes que l'on aime...** »

House afficha un sourire, plutôt intéressé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« **Tu n'arrives pas à me résister ?** »

Elle rougit légèrement, baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« **Tu le sais très bien ! Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet...** se défendit-elle. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

« **Donc tu penses qu'elle pourrait tout raconter à Chase ?  
****  
Oui... Je suis sûre que Chase aimerait savoir ce qui s'est passé, lui aussi... Et il doit bien penser qu'Ashley est au courant. Il suffirait qu'il lui demande pour qu'elle lui dise tout.** »

House réfléchit quelques secondes. Il aurait personnellement accusé Chase d'être le principal suspect, mais il avait assez confiance en Allison pour la croire.

« **Troisième suspect, Wilson.**

**- Euh... Wilson ?**

**- C'est le médecin d'Ashley, enfin, pendant un certain temps. Wilson est assez doué dans les relations humaines, je pense qu'il a déjà cerné Ashley et qu'il pourrait deviner assez facilement ses penseés.**

**- Oui, vu comme ça, ça semble possible...** »

Ils plongèrent tous les deux dans un silence abasourdissant. Aucun d'eux n'espérait que l'un des trois suspects découvrent ce qui les reliait. Et si jamais cela devrait arriver, ils n'étaient pas préparés. Allison faillit recommencer ses hypothèses morbides lorsque House rouvrit les stores.

« **Pourquoi tu les réouvres ?**

**- Je pense que la conversation se termine ici. On n'a pas grand-chose à dire. Et puis cela fait pas mal de temps que l'on discute, certaines infirmières ont dû remarquer que les stores étaient fermés. Regarde, il y en a même une qui nous guette.** »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de ladite infirmière. Allison l'observa quelques instants avant de se retourner vers House.

« **On a une excuse de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Ils sourirent mutuellement, avant de sortir de la salle qui commençait sérieusement à les étouffer.

« **Tu vas revoir ta sœur ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Mmh... Non. Je préfère aller faire mes consultations.**

**- Euh... Tu es suicidaire, Allison ?**

**- Non. Mais c'est l'unique endroit où je peux être à l'abri des colporteuses et je serai ravie de ne pas entendre leurs hypothèses, de près ou de loin.**

**- Hey, tu viens enfin de trouver un bon point aux consultations ! Félicitations, je n'aurai jamais réussi.**

**- Merci... Même si je ne vois pas en quoi se rendre utile auprès des gens est dérangeant...** dit-elle en rougissant doucement, sans pour autant fuir le regard de son amant. **Mais même si je pense que l'idée ne te traversait pas la tête, ne viens pas faire tes consultations également. Cuddy trouvera sa louche, et toutes les infirmières aussi, d'ailleurs...** »

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour non sans lancer un dernier regard à House. Ce dernier repartit lui aussi, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il croisa quelques infirmières sur le chemin, dont celle qui les observait il y a quelques minutes à peine.

« **Quoi ?** dit-il rageusement. »

Elles ne voulurent pas s'opposer à lui et le laissèrent passer, les yeux rivés sur lui, comme cherchant à lire ses pensées.

« _Les rumeurs vont exploser dans l'hôpital... et Cuddy aussi, va exploser... Tout se déroule comme prévu !_ »


	58. Requêtes révélées

**Chapitre 58 : Requêtes révélées**

Comme elle l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, Allison était partie faire ses consultations, avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres – au plus grand étonnement de House, qui ne savait toujours pas en quoi supporter des gamins atteints de rhume ou des vieux malentendants pouvait être ludique…

Il suivait les conseils de son amante, « ne viens pas faire tes consultations également » avait-elle dit. Et il ne trouvait pas difficile de suivre ce qu'elle disait à la lettre.  
Il s'était donc dirigé vers le toit, seul endroit où il pouvait se sentir libre de toutes consultations, interrogatoires, et autres choses qui ne lui servaient en rien.

Une fois sur le toit de l'hôpital, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et observa cet endroit. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu ce lieu. En réalité, cela faisait quelques jours à peine.  
Il se décida enfin à s'avancer, et à prendre ses anciennes habitudes. La canne posée contre le rebord du mur, et les coudes posés sur celui-ci, il observait l'horizon. Il observait le soleil qui, timide, se cachait derrière les nuages. Il observait les arbres remuer selon le vent. Il observait les voitures qui passaient, faisaient retentir le bruit désagréable de leur klaxon pour signaler qu'il ne fallait absolument pas être en retard à leur rendez-vous.

Mais, de toute cette vision panoramique, une chose fascinait House plus que les autres. Les Hommes. Contrairement au soleil, ils n'avaient pas le choix entre se montrer au grand jour ou se cacher derrière les nuages. Contrairement aux arbres, ils ne dépendaient pas du vent. Contrairement aux voitures, ils n'étaient pas obligés de se sentir pressé par le temps.  
Non, les humains, eux, optaient pour des comportements propres à chacun d'eux.  
House observa un instant une femme qui lisait un livre. Puis un petit groupe d'adultes qui sortaient d'un restaurant. Et enfin, il s'intéressa à un couple d'adolescents qui s'embrassaient.

A ce moment précis, une image d'Allison s'imposa à son esprit. Lui aussi, ne réalisait pas à quel point les choses étaient allées vite, et à quel point il demeurait surpris. En quelques jours à peine, ils étaient ensemble.

Et cela ne serait probablement jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas égaré ses clefs.

***

« **Un oiseau !**

**- Oui, c'est ça.** »

Ashley posa un léger baiser sur le front de son fils, comme pour le féliciter.  
Dès le départ de sa jumelle, elle montrait des photos à Chris tout en lui demandant s'il connaissait l'animal. Malgré la facilité de l'exercice, tout deux s'amusaient beaucoup.  
Depuis son hospitalisation, Ashley voyait très rarement son fils – ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle prenait autant de plaisir à le regarder.

« **Tu aimes les oiseaux ?** lui demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Le bambin réfléchit quelques secondes, observant la photo que sa mère lui tendait.

« **C'est mignon les oiseaux… Et puis ils savent voler ! J'aimerais bien voler comme eux, moi…** »

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, s'imaginant certainement dans les airs, à observer le monde vu d'en haut. Il sortit de ses pensées et lui sourit doucement, elle lui rendit son sourire.

« **Et toi, tu aimes les oiseaux ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**- Eh bien…** »

A son tour, elle réfléchit. Elle pensait à sa sœur, qui passait souvent son temps à contempler l'envol des oiseaux. Une sorte de « liberté » qu'elle s'imaginait, la possibilité de pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes… même si elles savaient toutes les deux que les oiseaux n'étaient pas si libres qu'on le croyait.  
Mais cette explication demeurait sûrement trop compliquée pour un enfant de deux ans.

« **Oui, j'aime bien les oiseaux.** »

Elle lui posa un second baiser sur le front.

« **Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu arriveras à voler comme eux…** dit-elle doucement, les lèvres contre son petit front rosé.

**- Tu crois que j'y arriverais ?**

**- J'en suis sûre. Tu voleras à ta propre façon. Peut-être pas exactement comme eux, donc, mais tu voleras de tes propres ailes.** »

Il ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase, mais il fit confiance à sa mère. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui l'avait mis au monde, et de la personne qui s'était occupée de lui pendant presque deux ans.

« **Merci, maman.** »

Elle recula son visage de quelques centimètres puis embrassa la joue du bambin.

« **Est-ce que papa il viendra avec nous ?** demanda-t-il ensuite. »

Elle ne répondit pas, fixa son « bébé » sans pour autant le voir, perdue dans ses pensées.

« **Maman ?** appela-t-il. **Pourquoi tu dis rien ?**

**- C'est… compliqué. Disons que ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas vu ton père et… je ne sais pas comment il va réagir avec moi.**

**- Mais il a dit « pardon », non ? C'est toi qui dit que l'important c'est pardonner.**

**- C'est vrai… Mais c'est toujours un peu difficile de pardonner.** »

Il arrêta de lui poser des questions. Quelque chose en lui-même lui disait de ne pas poursuive. Il voyait bien l'expression triste que prenait le visage de sa mère, et ce fut pour lui une bonne raison pour ne rien rajouter.

Il reprit l'album photo des mains de sa maman et ouvrit une page au hasard.

« **Un dauphin ?** »

***

Allison sortit de la salle de consultation, laissant la porte en grand pour permettre à l'homme de sortir.

« _Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils viennent en demandant de passer un doctorat…_ »

Elle prit rageusement un autre dossier qui trainait, l'ouvrit, observa le nom du futur patient et l'appela. Une femme, la quarantaine, se leva et l'accompagna dans la salle de consultation. Celle-ci se plaignit de douleurs au ventre, au niveau des reins.

« _Maintenant que j'y pense… House est néphrologue, non ?_ »

Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour revoir son compagnon ne serait-ce que quelque seconde.

Elle n'en pouvait plus des patients qui se plaignaient de douleurs superficielles, de ceux qui se prenaient pour des docteurs tout en confondant « gorge » et « poumon », et pour couronner le tout, des patients qui lui reprochaient de ne pas être assez attentive alors qu'eux-mêmes ne donnaient aucun détail précis.

Elle se leva, saisis le téléphone et composa le numéro de son compagnon. Pourvu qu'il réponde.

***

House continuait encore et toujours d'observer l'horizon. Il entendit son téléphone sonnait mais n'en fit rien.  
Le son finit tout de même par l'agacer et il décida de décrocher.

« **House…** dit-il lentement, morose.

**- Vous en mettez du temps pour répondre, docteur**, répondit Allison avec une pointe d'ironie et d'agacement.

**- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était toi… Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**

**- Une patiente qui a mal aux reins.**

**- C'est un cas intéressant ou un patient agaçant de plus ?**

**- Va savoir…. J'aimerais juste que tu viennes faire tes deux trois trucs de néphrologues. Tu sais, ta spécialité.** »

Il sourit intérieurement. Extérieurement, peut-être. Il aimait savoir qu'il manquait à Allison, d'une quelconque manière. Non pas qu'il doutait de l'amour qu'elle lui portait, mais qu'il aimait toujours en avoir des preuves plus « concrètes ».

« **J'accours**, dit-il.

**- Ne tombe pas**, répliqua-t-elle avec de raccrocher. »

***

Elle se retourna vers sa patiente, affichant un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis qu'elle commençait les consultations.

La porte ouvrit en grand sur un homme, la cinquantaine, barbu, et … une canne.

« **Quel est le problème, madame ?** demanda-t-il en se voulant le plus galant possible. »

Il ignora le regard noir que son amante lui lançait – elle conservait toujours sa petite jalousie envers toutes les femmes sur lesquelles il posait le regard plus de trois secondes.

« **J'ai mal**, dit-elle tout simplement. »

Il s'occupa de la patiente, à la plus grande surprise d'Allison. Elle l'observait faire, admirant les gestes soigneux qu'il entreprenait. Elle lui reprochait de temps en temps d'être trop sarcastique. Il répondait « trop, c'est jamais assez », ce qui la faisait sourire.

Ils demandèrent à la patiente de sortir, devant entretenir une conversation privée. Elle s'exécuta, ayant sûrement comprit ce qui liait les deux médecins.

« **Il n'avait rien d'intéressant ton patient**, dit-il.

**- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était intéressant…** se défendit-elle. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa furtivement. Furtivement, certes, mais cela suffisait à rendre Allison de bonne humeur.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?** demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

**- Simplement te voir. J'en avais un peu marre de supporter tous ces patients.** »

Il sourit contre le front d'Allison, comprenant tout à fait ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis des patients.

« **Tu n'as qu'à arrêter. Après tout, c'est presque l'heure de repartir. Et puis c'était éprouvant d'aller à Chicago.** »

Elle approuva ces propos.

« **J'aimerais passer voir ma sœur avant de partir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Du moment que tu reviens avec moi.** »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres du médecin.

« **Promis.** »

Elle se sépara de lui et ressortit de la chambre, silencieusement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les colporteuses.

***

Ashley regardait à présent la télévision avec Chris. Il s'agissait d'un dessin qui passait le soir afin de « bien faire dormi les enfants ». Chris semblait davantage intéressé que sa mère – ce qui semblait logique.

Elle préférait donc contempler son enfant. Aucun film ne valait ce spectacle. Elle se remémorait tous les moments passés en sa compagnie. Elle pensa tout d'abord à sa grossesse. Bien que ce souvenir se révélait désagréable, elle aimait se le rappeler. Elle pensa ensuite au premier sourire de Chris, son premier mot, ses premiers pas.

Aucun doute, elle était fière de sa progéniture.

Elle revint sur Terre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Beaucoup de visites en une journée. Elle lança un sourire à sa jumelle qui venait de rentrer.

« **Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?** demanda Allison.

**Très bien. Je regarde un dessin animé avec Chris.** »

Allison se rapprocha de son neveu. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de lui sourire.

« **Il est bien ton dessin animé ?**

**- Oui !** répondit-il, enthousiaste. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de se retourner vers sa sœur.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda cette dernière.

**- Oh je voulais simplement te voir. J'allais rentrer chez moi.**

**- Avec House, je présume.**

**- Avec House.** »

Chris sembla soudainement intéressé de la conversation. Le nom « House » lui semblait familier, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« **Qui c'est ?**

**- Le monsieur qui est venu tout à l'heure.**

**- Celui avec la canne ?**

**- Oui, c'est lui**, répondit Allison le plus calmement possible – elle craignait que Chris juge House sur son apparence. »

Chris se tordit le cou afin de regarder sa mère. Soudainement, il se souvint pourquoi il connaissait ce nom. Il observa sa tante.

« **Tu parlais beaucoup de lui avant, non ?** »

Allison hocha la tête pour dire « oui ».

« **Il avait l'air gentil tout à l'heure…** continua-t-il, pensif. »

Elle sembla choquée de ces propos.

« _Waw… Il vient de dire que Greg semblait gentil ! Si Greg l'apprenait… Il ne comprenait pas ! Il a un certain pouvoir sur les enfants, n'empêche…_ »

Elle se rappela soudainement d'une conversation avec sa sœur.

« _J'avais dit que je ne voulais que des enfants de Greg… Mais ça me semblait impossible parce que… on était pas ensemble… Mais maintenant, on l'est… Oulala…_ »

Elle rougit brutalement. L'image d'elle avec un ventre rond s'imposa à son esprit, suivie par l'idée de tenir un enfant dans ses bras, à la maternité, avec House à proximité. Impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en scrutant toutes les parcelles du visage de Chris. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment – elle imaginait à quoi pouvait ressembler un enfant d'elle et House…

« **Pourquoi tu rougis, Tatie ?** demanda l'enfant, innocemment.

**- Rien, rien, ce n'est absolument rien**, répondit-elle, gênée.

**- Tu sais, Tatie Allie à l'habitude de rougir…** ajouta Ashley. »

Allison l'assena d'un regard noir. Un joli assemblage. Rouge et noir…

« **Quand House était là elle était toute rouge !** se rappela-t-il. »

Ce n'eut pas pour effet de la calmer.

« **Chris, arrête d'embêter Tatie Allie**, ordonna sa mère.

**- Mais ! Mais !**

**- Pas de « mais » qui tiennent.**

**- Je voulais juste connaître House…**

**- Tu peux le laisser, ça ira…** se défendit Allison, à l'adresse de sa jumelle.

**- A toi de voir. Pour le moment tu es toute rouge.** »

Allison sourit et se retourna vers son neveu.

« **Je rougissais parce que House a un don pour me gêner.**

**- Il est méchant ?**

**- Non… Juste « intelligent »**, dit-elle sans vouloir développer. Elle se souvenait que Chris n'avait que deux ans. **Il sait comment me rendre heureuse, triste, gênée…** »

Elle arrêta son compte en voyant le bambin réfléchir.

« **Dis…** commença-t-il. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes de plus avec de poursuivre :

« **Tu serais pas amoureuse de lui ?** »

Allison s'empourpra de plus belle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il devinerait aussi facilement.

« _Mais un gosse de deux ans peut le deviner… Alors soit je suis tout sauf discrète, soit il est très intelligent, soit je l'aime tellement que même un aveugle du fin fond de l'Amazonie le verrait._ »

Ashley rit aux éclats, heureuse de la perspicacité de son fils. Celui-ci ne comprit pas la réaction des deux femmes, mais sourit tout de même.

« **Alors ? Tu es amoureuse ou pas ?** s'impatienta-t-il, assez gêné. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'embarras que provoquait sa question. »

Allison prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, afin de pouvoir répondre :

« **Oui. Je suis amoureuse de lui.** »

Chris afficha un grand sourire qui fit plaisir à sa tante.

« _C'est la troisième fois que je dis clairement que je suis amoureuse… Wilson, Cuddy, Chris… J'ai aussi dit à Ashley que je voulais une relation personnelle avec lui, et je lui ai dit pas mal de fois que je l'aimais… On peut dire que je passe des jours chargés en émotion depuis qu'il habite chez moi ! Enfin… que je l'héberge, plutôt…_ »

Chris se mit soudainement debout sur le lit.

« **Tatie Allie est amoureuse !** dit-il en chantonnant. »

Elle le fit descendre, se cachant le mieux possible pour ne pas qu'il voit ses joues roses. Il finit par se calmer, même si son sourire la narguait toujours un peu.

« **Il le sait ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Oui. Il le sait. Très bien, même.** »

Elle jouait avec ses doigts, nerveuse. Elle pressentait déjà sa future question, et ne savait pas si elle serait en mesure d'y répondre. Et cette question arriva.

« **Et lui, il est amoureux de toi ?** »

Elle resta muette. Elle observa ses doigts, sans lever le regard. Elle pouvait très bien affirmer qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais l'aimait-il pour autant ? Il ne le lui avait encore jamais dit. Et elle ne savait pas non plus s'il le lui dirait un jour… House est tellement… imprévisible.

Chris se rendit compte du malaise qu'il avait installé dans la salle.

« **Pardon…** dit-il sous le regard mécontent de sa mère.

**- Non, ce n'est rien**, le rassura-t-elle – après tout, il n'avait que deux ans. **Pour répondre… je ne sais pas. D'un certain côté, je me fiche qu'il m'aime ou non. Du moment qu'il sait que moi je l'aime…** »

Il ne remarqua pas son regard mélancolique.

Ashley décida de couper cette discussion rapidement.

« **Au fait, Allison, j'ai un service à te demander…** »

Elle hésita quelques instants. Comment formuler avec exactitude les mots que l'on souhaite exprimer sans paraître trop exigent ou trop incrédule ?

« **Un gros ou un petit service ?** demanda Allison. »

Ashley continua de réfléchir, ne sachant pas trop que répondre.

« **Ton silence me dit que c'est un gros service. Aller, dis, tu es ma sœur après tout.** »

Ce fut au tour d'Ashley de jouer avec ses doigts.

« **Disons que ça inclus House, d'une certaine manière…** »

Allison sembla soudainement moins patiente.

« **Dis !** insista-t-elle. »

Ashley soupira bruyamment, releva le regard et prononça sa demande :

« **J'aurai besoin que tu t'occupes de Chris.** »


	59. Garde contestée

**Chapitre 59 : Garde contestée**

S'occuper de Chris. Cameron. House. S'occuper d'un enfant de deux ans, comme de vrais parents, pendant plusieurs nuits.

« **Je…** »

L'image d'elle-même à la maternité avec un nourrisson dans les bras revint dans l'esprit d'Allison.  
La surprise qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment-même demeurait indescriptible. Elle n'égalait en rien le jour où House est venu chez elle car il avait perdu ses clefs, ni même le jour où il lui a demandé d'être avec lui. Là, il s'agissait de s'occuper d'un enfant, rien qu'eux deux… Mais ceci ne pouvait qu'être impossible. Pour commencer, comment pourrait-elle le demander à House ? Elle était prête à parier qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle « mission ».

« **Je ne sais pas…** dit-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

**- Je savais bien que c'était trop mais…** »

Ashley remit une de ses mèches en place tout en fixant sa jumelle. Entre jumelles, elles pouvaient bien se demander des requêtes de temps en temps, non ? Ashley avait tellement aidé Allison dans le passé qu'il était difficile de refuser quoique ce soit…

« **Je ne peux pas laisser Chris ici avec moi… Il n'a que deux ans, passer une nuit à l'hôpital ne serait pas bon pour lui. Tu comprends ?** »

Allison approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle se demandait accessoirement comment House réagirait, et quels arguments elle devait employer pour le convaincre d'accepter.

« _House ne peut pas accepter aussi facilement… Il faudrait qu'il y ait un miracle. Je ne pense pas qu'il tienne tellement à moi… Enfin, peut-être un peu car House ne dis pas à la première venue « je veux être avec toi », mais il ne tient pas à moi au point de s'occuper d'un enfant… Qu'il ne connait pas, qui plus est. Je devrais peut-être lui expliquer que c'est quand même mon neveu, et que je tiens à ma sœur. Avec un peu de chance, il comprendra peut-être… Je n'ai qu'à espérer. Même si la plupart des mes souhaits se réalisent depuis quelque temps… _pensa-t-elle, un brin mélancolique. »

Elle fixa le bambin – toujours assis sur les genoux de sa mère. Ce dernier faisait la moue… comme un enfant de deux la ferait.

« **Moi j'aime bien l'hôpital !** se défendit-il.

**- Chris, tu dois savoir que l'hôpital n'est pas un endroit… fréquentable**, répondit Ashley.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ici… il y a beaucoup de gens très malades. Parfois ils sont soignés. Parfois ils vont un peu mieux, mais sont toujours malades. Et parfois… ils meurent. Des gens pleurent à cause de leur perte, et ce n'est pas un spectacle pour un enfant comme toi**, expliqua lentement sa mère avec une expression mélancolique. »

Chris chercha à comprendre. Il baissa la tête, déçu. Il réalisait tout juste que les affaires d'adultes, aussi étranges qu'elles pouvaient être, devaient être approuvées et respectées.

« **Désolé, maman…** dit-il. »

Elle lui prit le visage et lui embrassa les cheveux. Elle aimait sa petite tignasse blonde.

« **C'est rien. Tu as tout ton temps pour comprendre…** fit-elle. **Mais tu dois retenir qu'il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps dans les hôpitaux. Tu peux venir me voir de temps en temps, bien sûr. Mais il faut que tu prennes l'air.** »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et se retourna vers sa tante. Elle aussi, semblait si triste. Il leur fit confiance quant au fait que les hôpitaux ne sont pas fréquentables, même s'il ne le comprenait pas vraiment encore. Comme sa mère venait de le lui dire : « tu as tout ton temps pour comprendre ». Il retint cette phrase, l'ancra dans son esprit, afin de s'en souvenir plus tard en cas de besoin.

« **Il faut que je demande à House sa permission… et à Chase aussi**, dit Allison soudainement. »

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, afin de trouver son portable.

« _J'avais presque oublié que Chase était encore à la maison… Il faut que je le vire une bonne fois pour toutes. Enfin, je pense qu'il partira de lui-même quand il sera au courant pour… House et moi. Ça risque de lui faire un choc, ce changement de situation. Non seulement je pars avec House dans une ambiance catastrophique et je reviens en couple, mais en plus il s'agit de tout l'inverse envers lui… Ce que House peut me rendre dingue, parfois… _ »

Elle ressortit le portable de sa veste, sous le regard de sa sœur. Elle ouvrit son portable à clapet et composa le début du numéro de House – qu'elle connaissait par cœur de toute évidence.

« **Je reviens tout de suite**, assura-t-elle. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre.

***

House attendait patiemment dans son bureau. Il vérifiait que son sac était plein à bloc. Pas la peine de faire des allers-retours à l'hôpital pour rien.

Ses subordonnés ne s'opposaient pas à son départ – avec tout de même une heure d'avance. Ils comprenaient que le « séjour » à Chicago demeurait éprouvant, autant pour House que pour Allison.

« _Allison ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que je lui demande d'être avec moi… et je ne m'attendais pas non plus à le lui demander, d'ailleurs. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour cette envie me vienne à l'esprit ? _pensa-t-il. _Bon d'accord, j'avoue que l'idée m'a déjà traversé mais ce n'était que temporaire. Comme quoi, une dispute entraine souvent une réconciliation des plus étonnantes. En espérant quand même que je ne me dispute pas toujours avec elle…_ »

Il s'assit à son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres, et réfléchit quelques instants.

« _Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut tout de même éviter de foncer la tête la première… Chase habite encore chez « nous », il faudrait le virer un jour ou l'autre. Et puis la réaction de Wilson est toujours un peu à craindre. Il risque de me coller pendant de bonnes semaines. Adieu le temps que je pourrais passer avec Allison… Enfin, il est possible qu'il se prépare mentalement à cette nouvelle vu qu'il va l'apprendre de lui-même. Le plus gros problème reste quand même Chase… Je ne me sens pas d'attendre qu'il comprenne que je sors avec Allison, surtout avec son cerveau de koala… Si seulement Allison acceptait de le virer…_ »

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque son portable sonna. Il daigna décrocher en voyant inscrit le nom d'Allison. Il esquissa un plus ample sourire en pensant que, cette fois-ci, elle utilisait son portable et non pas le téléphone des salles de consultations.

« **Oui ?** demanda-t-il à peine eut-il décroché. »

Il entendit le souffle de Cameron contre le combiné. Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle venait de vivre un moment fort en émotion – il la connaissait assez pour l'affirmer.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** insista-t-il. **Tu es toujours dans l'hôpital ?**

**- Je suis devant la chambre d'Ashley….** répondit-elle en suffoquant presque. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. »

Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Quelque chose lui disait que lui aussi, allait avoir besoin de quelques temps pour se calmer lorsqu'elle lui dira ce qui s'est passé. Il croisa discrètement les doigts pour que l'affaire ne soit pas trop grosse.

« **Explique**, ordonna-t-il ensuite, une fois que la respiration d'Allison eut ralenti.

**- Tu sais que l'hôpital n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour un enfant de deux ans, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Tu parles de Chris, non ? ****demanda-t-il en se rappelant que le seul enfant de deux ans qu'il connaissait se nommait Chris – le neveu d'Allison.**

**- Oui. Ashley pense que ce n'est pas bon pour lui de passer trop de temps à l'hôpital, et je dois dire que je la comprends. C'est assez éprouvant pour un adulte, alors si un enfant passe son temps à voir des gens pleurer…**

**- Où tu veux en venir précisément ?**

**- Ashley dort à l'hôpital. Elle ne veut pas que Chris reste avec elle. Alex est sûrement chez lui et il est encore trop tôt pour lui confier Chris. Et la famille est à Chicago. Je te laisse imaginer la suite.** »

Elle dut affronter un silence qui dura plusieurs minutes. Elle appréhendait la réponse de House, qui pourrait se révéler décevante ou agressive. Elle ne concevait rien d'autre.

« _Toujours s'attendre au pire… Au moins, si c'est effectivement « mauvais », je m'y attendais. Et si c'est « bien » je serai heureuse. Alors que si je m'attends directement au mieux, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit « bien » et je serais extrêmement déçue si ça ne l'est pas… Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de philosopher._ »

Elle entendit d'ailleurs House pousser un long – interminable – soupir, ce qui la déstabilisa assez. A quel point pouvait-il être imprévisible ? Elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même qu'il apprenne à se gérer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes…

« **Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que l'on garde Chris ?** »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle sentait qu'il devenait impatient. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup… Si elle n'assurait pas, House n'aurait pas confiance et le plan « éloigner-Chris-de-l'hôpital » échouerait.

« **Réponds !** dit-il bruyamment. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Je n'aurai jamais dû le lui dire…_ était une phrase qui revenait souvent dans son esprit.

« **Oui. C'est ça.** »

Elle attendit qu'il se calme – effectivement, lui aussi ressentait le besoin d'avoir un peu de temps de « répit ». Elle lança un regard furtif en direction de la chambre. Ashley discutait avec son fils, probablement entrain de lui dire qu'il faut bien se tenir.

« **J'y crois pas…** souffla-t-il, n'y croyant réellement pas.

**- Tu veux que je vienne pour qu'on parle en face ?**

**- Non, ça ira… Il faut qu'on le garde combien de temps ?**

**- Je suppose que ce sera toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce qu'Ashley sorte… La journée il sera avec elle.** »

Elle hésita. Elle n'osait pas poser la question qui s'imposait à cet instant. Il redoutait lui aussi qu'elle pose cette question. Il la connaissait d'avance, mais ne trouvait pourtant pas de réponses à fournir.

« _Il faut toujours qu'elle fasse les choses à ma place…_ se dit-il. _Il faudrait que j'assume un peu… surtout depuis que je suis avec elle._ »

Il l'entendit prendre une longue inspiration, se calmant elle-même, et dire d'un ton hésitant :

« **Alors ? On… le garde ?** »

Aucune réponse ne vint avant au moins une bonne minute – pendant laquelle il réfléchit longuement. Cette minute passa très lentement.

« **C'est pour ta sœur. Il faut au moins essayer…** dit-il sans se rendre lui-même compte de ce qu'il disait. »

***

Elle n'y croyait pas. Il venait d'accepter.

« **Merci…** souffla-t-elle lentement. **Je vais prévenir Ashley et on y va, d'accord ?**

**- Je suis dans mon bureau. Tu n'as qu'à passer me rejoindre…**

**- A toute à l'heure alors !** répondit-elle joyeusement. »

Elle fut prise d'un soudain excès d'hystérie. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas réaliser. Elle allait garder un enfant de deux ans, avec House… Elle s'imagina encore une fois à la maternité, tenant l'enfant de House, mais ignora cette vision « idéaliste » d'un couple, afin de rejoindre sa sœur.

« **Alors ?** demanda cette dernière.

**- Il a longuement hésité mais… il est d'accord.** »

Ashley lui présenta mille remerciements. Elle expliqua encore une fois à Chris qu'il fallait bien se comporter.

« **Tu es sage, hein ? Tu ne réclames pas sans cesse les choses, tu essaies de bien dormir, et tu dis bien « merci », « s'il vous plait », et tout le reste.**

**- Oui, maman.**

**- Et surtout… ne les dérange pas quand ils veulent être seuls.** »

Allison rougit. Sa sœur n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête vers elle pour le deviner – elle connaissait vraiment très bien sa sœur. Chris ne le remarqua pas. Il se demandait probablement pourquoi il fallait à tout prix les laisser seuls, mais il venait d'apprendre que les affaires d'adultes pouvaient être très compliquées. Il ne chercha pas plus loin.

« **Oui, maman**, répéta-t-il alors. »

Sa génitrice lui posa un délicat baiser sur le front comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire puis elle se retourna vers sa jumelle.

« **Tu t'occupes bien de lui hein ? Je sais que tu seras toujours collée à ton House, mais fais attention à mon fils aussi.**

**- Premièrement, ce n'est pas ****mon**** House et deuxièmement je ne serai pas toujours collée à lui.**

**- Il y a un grand fossé entre ce que l'on dit et ce que l'on fait.** »

Allison ne put qu'approuver cette phrase, même si elle restait convaincue que sa sœur avait tord.

« _Le nombre de fois où je lui ai promis que j'avouerai mes sentiments à House et que je ne l'ai pas fait… Il n'empêche que j'ai fini par réussir. Effectivement, il y a un grand fossé entre ce que l'on dit et ce que l'on fait. Mais je ne dois pas considérer que House m'appartient parce qu'on est ensemble… _pensa-t-elle tristement.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, se considérant loin d'être malchanceuse, ou ne pouvant être plainte.

« **Tu viens, Chris ?** dit-elle. »

***

Toujours à patienter. House trouvait les secondes de plus en plus longues.

Il ne connaissait rien de cet enfant. Et il allait devoir jouer le papa pendant plusieurs nuits. Non pas qu'il détestait les enfants, mais il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise en leur compagnie. Comme s'il redoutait que même un bambin de deux ans pouvait comprendre à quel point il pouvait être un idiot…

La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Le temps sembla ralentir pendant quelques interminables secondes.

Allison pénétra dans la salle, tenant par la main son neveu âgé de deux ans. L'enfant porta son ours en peluche à la bouche, tout en fixant House de ses yeux verts.

« **Sa… Salut…** dit-il timidement.

**- Salut**, répondit House d'une voix plus dure que prévue. »

Allison lui lança un regard noir, voulant clairement dire « tu pourrais au moins faire un effort ». Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne voyant pas que faire d'autre en guise de réponse.

Il se leva de sa chaise, mit son sac sur le dos et tendit à Allison le sien.

« **Merci**, dit-elle lentement. »

House perçut très bien le sourire mesquin qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Chris. Il eut envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe tellement il refusait de savoir la raison de cette moquerie.

« **On y va ?** demanda Allison en se rendant compte à quel point l'ambiance s'avérait insoutenable pour les deux personnes. »

House prononça un simple « allons-y » avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs, en direction de la porte.

***

Ils arrivèrent longtemps après à « leur » maison. D'abord parce que House craignait leur arrivée – donc roulait à une vitesse très moindre – et puis car la voiture ne pouvait pas se faufiler entre les autres comme le ferait une moto…

Point positif : ils arrivèrent tous les trois sains et saufs, malgré l'ambiance catastrophique qui régnait dans la voiture.

Cameron chercha les clefs dans son sac – contrairement à House, elle les gardait précieusement afin de ne pas les perdre, même si elle ne lui en voulait plus d'avoir perdu les siennes. Peut-être même qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu…

Elle mit les clefs dans la serrure et tourna lentement. Seconde crainte : Chase. Allongé sur le canapé, il acceptait de détacher les yeux de l'écran télévision pour les poser sur les trois « intrus ».

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?** demanda-t-il, étonné, tout en se redressant.

**- J'habite ici je te rappelle**, répliqua Allison. »

Chase remarqua ensuite la présence de l'enfant.

« **Qui c'est ?**

**- Mon neveu, Chris.** »

Chase n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se releva, s'approcha d'Allison et posa une main sur sa joue.

« **Tu m'as manqué**, avoua-t-il. »

Elle le repoussa brusquement, recula d'un pas – se rapprochant ainsi un peu plus de House.

« **Ne me touche pas**, se défendit-elle. »

Chase ne sembla pas comprendre la situation. Chris s'interposa entre eux deux.

« **Elle est amoureuse de House d'abord !** cria-t-il, fier de pouvoir l'annoncer. »

Allison sourit. Au moins, cela l'évitait de l'annoncer elle-même… Elle observa la réaction de Chase. Il grimaça à cette nouvelle en lançant un regard antipathique au bambin.

« **Ne te mêle pas des affaires d'adultes**, cracha-t-il.

**- Et ne parle pas sur ce ton à mon neveu**, riposta Allison. »

Décidément, la cohabitation à quatre était fichue d'avance.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'abord ?** demanda-t-il, nerveux.

**- J'allais te le dire si tu m'avais laissé le temps de finir. Ma sœur est à l'hôpital, elle ne veut pas qu'il passe son temps là-bas alors on doit le garder.**

**- C'est pas vrai… Je refuse.**

**- Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans.** »

Elle se retourna rapidement vers House qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

« **Et House ? Il en pense quoi ? Tu ne peux pas prendre les décisions toute seule Allison, même si c'est chez toi. On est trois ici. Si House refuse, au revoir Chris.** »

Chris prit soudainement peur et alla se coller contre House, le suppliant du regard d'être d'accord.

« **On en a déjà discuter**, répondit House. **Et je suis tout à fait d'accord pour garder Chris.** »

Allison sembla satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle se retourna vers Chase, ravie.

« **Et si cela ne te convient pas, tu n'as qu'à partir.** »

Il fut abasourdi par cette discussion. Il ne comprenait pas le changement. Elle partait à Chicago, « heureuse » avec lui et critiquant House. Elle revenait, « heureuse » avec House et le critiquant.

Il ne comprenait plus.

Il se remémora ce qu'il avait lu la veille dans le carnet orange. Non, il ne le tolérerait pas.

« **Il faut que l'on discute.** »


	60. Pas pour moi ni pour toi, mais pour nous

_Salut à tous ! Du moins, à ceux qui n'ont pas abandonné la lecture de ma fiction. _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée de mettre autant de temps à poster mes chapitres... J'ai eu certains problèmes avec mon ordinateur donc j'ai perdu pas mal de chapitres, ce qui m'a démotivée et donc je n'ai pas entrepris de les réécrire. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre. Je suis encore désolée._

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui lisent encore !_

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : Pas pour moi, ni pour toi, mais pour nous...**  
_Non mihi, non tibi, sed nobis…_

Allison comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Chase.

« _Il veut discuter… je l'ai laissé seul ici pendant quelques jours, il a dû avoir le temps de réfléchir et de réaliser que mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre…_ suggéra-t-elle, l'image de House s'imposant à son esprit inévitablement. »

Chase fit un mouvement de tête en direction de la chambre. Elle se retourna vers House, l'observa d'un regard mi-désespéré, mi-angoissé.

« **S'il te fait quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi**, souffla-t-il à son oreille. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle lui faisait confiance. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

« _Pas pour moi, ni pour toi, mais pour nous…_ »

Chris ne comprenait rien à la situation, et demanda à House des explications.

« **Je t'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord ?** répondit House d'un ton plus doux que les précédentes fois. »

Allison voulut le féliciter de ses efforts, mais s'abstint devant Chase.

Chris s'apprêtait à répondre « c'est ce que l'on me dit à chaque fois », mais se souvint de ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Il devait être sage, et ne répondit donc rien. Il ne put qu'observer sa tante, qui se dirigeait vers une chambre en compagnie de cet homme qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Allison referma la porte derrière elle. Elle déposa son sac sur le lit, avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de se retourner en direction de Chase. Il optait pour une position « décontractée » – le dos contre le mur et les mains dans les poches – mais son visage restait ferme.

« **Que veux-tu ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui faisait penser à celui qu'employaient les infirmières.

**- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu tenais un journal intime.** »

Elle fronça un sourcil. En quoi le fait qu'elle tenait un journal intime pouvait l'intéresser ?

« **Et alors ? C'est bien toi qui disait que tout le monde a son petit jardin secret. J'ai le mien**, répliqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle. »

Il ne répondit rien.

« _Mais pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Après tout, ce sont mes affaires… Une minute… Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle il semble si… nerveux, angoissé, haineux, et j'en passe… Oh non…_ »

Elle ouvrit la bouche à moitié – ce qui montra sa surprise – et leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

« **Ne me dis pas que tu as lu ?** »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

De mieux en mieux. House lisait son journal intime, Chase faisait de même. Que pouvait-elle rêver de mieux ? Elle souhaitait du plus profond d'elle-même que ce jour n'était qu'un cauchemar.

« _Oui… je rêve sûrement. House ne m'a jamais demandé qu'on soit ensemble, Alex n'est jamais revenu voir ma sœur, elle ne m'a jamais demandé de gardé Chris, Chase n'a jamais lu mon journal intime…_ pensa-t-elle tout en comptant les événements étonnants qu'elle venait de vivre. »

Chase se détacha du mur pour avancer vers Allison.

« **J'ai apprit beaucoup de choses sur toi, en le lisant…** avoua-t-il. »

Cette phrase énerva Allison plus qu'ils ne l'espéraient tous les deux.

« **Et ça t'étonne ? Tu viens de lire mon journal intime ! Tout est dit dans le mot… « intime ». Personne n'est censé lire ce journal, car j'écris à l'intérieur tous mes sentiments les plus profonds, tout ce que je cache aux autres, toutes mes humeurs, tous mes… secrets…** »

Elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle posa une main sur son front. Par réflexe peut-être. Elle faisait souvent cela lorsqu'un mal de tête la guettait.

Elle voulut sortir de la chambre, mais Chase bloqua l'entrée avant même qu'elle ne fasse un pas en avant. Elle soupira bruyamment, agacée, se sentant prise au piège par ses propres sentiments et l'encre utilisée pour écrire…

« **Et pourquoi tu souhaites me parler ? Tu voulais juste me dire ça ?** dit-elle, sans contenir sa pugnacité. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle. De près, elle put voir cette lueur irritée dans son regard. Elle le comprenait de moins en moins. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal en souhaitant faire un récit de ses journées dans un cahier ?

Il lui attrapa brusquement le bras.

« **Ne me touche pas !** dit-elle en reculant. »

Il n'en fit rien. Il tenait fermement son bras entre ses doigts.

« **Sur une page, tu écrivais une cinquantaine de fois le prénom de House, et je ne voyais jamais le mien !** cracha-t-il. **Ah si, lorsque tu m'insultais !** corrigea-t-il.

**- Mais je ne t'ai jamais promis que je parlerai de toi dans mon journal intime ! Et je t'ai encore moins promis de parler de toi en bien dedans !** »

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Les paroles de House lui revint… « S'il te fait quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi », et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas si facilement.

« **Greg !** cria-t-elle, comme un appel au secours. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de compter jusqu'à trois que ledit Greg se précipita dans la salle.

« **Qu'est-ce q…** »

Il ne continua pas sa question en voyant la situation. Chase tenait fermement le bras d'Allison, celle-ci se défendait, il ne la lâchait pas, et elle était à deux doigts de vider la substance liquide contenue derrière ses yeux.

« **Lâchez-la tout de suite !** ordonna-t-il.

**- On discute, House !** répondit l'Australien. »

House ne chercha pas à rajouter autre chose qu'il se « jeta » sur l'homme pour libérer Allison. Il massa quelques secondes le bras de sa petite amie.

« **Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet.

**- Oui, oui, ça va… merci…** répondit-elle, gênée de l'attention qu'il lui portait. »

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

« _Pas pour moi, ni pour toi, mais pour nous…_ »

Il se retourna vers Chase, le regard toujours aussi froid.

« **Ne confondez pas « discussion » et « agression », espèce de koala…** râla House, décidément haineux vis-à-vis du « koala ».

**- On discutait je vous dis ! Avant que vous n'interveniez du moins…** »

House lança un regard plus que noir envers le chirurgien, qui lui se précipita hors de la chambre. Il trouva Chris, installé sur le canapé, qui tentait de déchiffrer les lettres d'un livre. Chase l'ignora pour prendre le petit carnet orange posé sur la table.

« **Je cite !** cria-t-il pour que House et Allison l'entendent. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler plus fort, le couple sortit de la chambre pour le rejoindre. Cameron voulut retirer le carnet de ses mains, mais la peur la tétanisait à tel point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste.

House, lui, ne comprenait rien à la situation. Pas plus que Chris, qui s'était redressé pour observer Chase.

« **Il y a quelques jours de cela…** commença-t-il. **« Je viens d'avouer mes sentiments pour House. Je conçois qu'il ait du mal à comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui, mais je n'accepte pas d'être ignorée à ce point. Je me suis réfugiée dans les vestiaires afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Quelque chose m'empêche de prononcer autre chose que son nom. Je ne pense qu'à lui, rien d'autre, en ce moment-même seul lui compte. Et je commence à croire que ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une journée. Je pense vraiment qu'à lui… Je me suis finalement excusée, il ne m'en veut apparemment pas. Je ne supporterai sûrement pas une nouvelle dispute avec lui… Je l'aime, et je l'assume. ».** »

Chase marqua une pause. La haine qu'il contenait donnait un certain rythme à la lecture, rendant « l'œuvre » plus dramatique encore.

« **Plus tard…** poursuivit-il. **« House vient de me sauver la vie. J'étais à deux doigts de faire la pire erreur de ma vie en couchant avec un homme que je n'aimais pas. Mais il est venu à ma rescousse, à sa manière. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de faire, mais notre embrassade à l'extérieur n'est pas de trop dans cette histoire. House m'évite de me faire souffrir. Et à ce que je vois, c'est volontaire. Je ne souffre pas grâce à lui. Je ne peux pas le remercier pour tout ce bien qu'il me procure, même si les autres pensent qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur moi. Je me contrefiche de ce que peut penser Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, les infirmières… je l'aime, un point c'est tout. Ce que j'éprouve envers lui suffit à me rendre heureuse, d'une certaine façon. Et le fait de voir qu'il ne m'abandonne pas, misérable et vulnérable comme je suis, me fait encore plus plaisir. Comme je l'ai déjà lu quelque part : les sentiments sont ce qu'ils sont, on ne les contrôle pas. On ne peut pas décider qui on va aimer. »**. »

Seconde pause. La voix de Chase se cassait à chaque référence à leur « nuit manquée ». House esquissait un sourire, fier de lui. Il ignorait qu'il perdrait ce sourire avec le prochain texte cité.

« **Plus tard…** continua-il. **« House m'a caché l'ulcère qu'a eu ma sœur. Je ne le lui pardonnerai pas. Enfin… j'ai beau me dire une bonne centaine de fois que je ne le lui pardonnerai pas, quelque chose me dit que je ne tiendrai pas cette promesse que je me suis faite. Quand je le vois j'ai envie de me réfugier dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'ai cette petite voix mesquine qui me souffle que je dois lui en vouloir. Je le dois. Bonne et mauvaise conscience, qui l'emportera ? Je commence à prendre une double personnalité. Je souhaite lui pardonner mais au lieu de ça je lui en veux. Je souhaite l'embrasser comme je l'embrassais avant, mais au lieu de ça je le gifle. Même en lui disant qu'il ne s'occupe pas de moi, je sais que j'ai tord. Il s'occupe de moi. Beaucoup. Mais pourtant, ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai constamment besoin de savoir qu'il est là, qu'il le sera toujours, et j'ai l'impression de me mettre à l'épreuve… de le mettre à l'épreuve. Ma sœur avait raison en me disant que je ne peux pas me contenter d'une simple relation professionnelle. Car je ne peux vraiment pas me contenter d'une simple relation professionnelle… Plus il s'occupe de moi, plus je désire l'avoir à mes côtés. Je n'accepte pas le fait qu'il puisse s'éloigner de moi. Et même si ça fait gamine : si je pouvais faire un vœu, ce serait qu'il s'occupe de moi éternellement. »**. »

Chase referma le cahier. Il posa son regard colérique sur House, puis son regard peiné sur Cameron. Elle voulut soudainement lui dire « désolée je ne le pensais pas », mais elle savait très bien que ce serait un mensonge. Elle pensait tout ce qu'elle avait écrit. Mais elle n'osait pas faire de la peine à son ancien-compagnon.

« **C'est la vérité ?** demanda-t-il. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle sentait qu'il était temps de tout lui avouer.

« **Il y a quelque chose d'autre qu'il faut que tu saches**, commença-t-elle. »

Elle lança un regard en direction de House, comme pour avoir son approbation – qu'elle obtint.

« **Il s'est passé… énormément de choses à Chicago. Et il serait préférable que tu sois au courant.** »

Chase déglutit difficilement. Il allait mal digérer ce qu'elle dirait…

Allison ne trouvait pas les mots appropriés. Comment annoncer à un homme qui l'aimait, qu'elle entretenait une relation avec un autre ? Quand on aime quelqu'un qui en aime un ou une autre, on garde toujours ce petit espoir. On entend cette voix qui nous souffle qu'un jour il ou elle se lassera de ne pas être aimé, et retourna vers quelqu'un qui est capable d'aimer. Même si l'on refuse les faux-espoirs.  
Chase espérait toujours que Cameron se lasse de son amour pour House, et qu'elle finisse par revenir vers la seule personne capable de l'aimer : Chase.

Mais elle s'apprêtait à lui briser tout espoir. A casser cette mince illusion qui planait dans cette maison.

Ne sachant pas comment commencer, elle se retourna une seconde fois vers House. Elle le fixa intensément, lui laissant deviner ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et il ne se fit pas prier.  
Il fit un pas en avant, elle fit de même. Il se baissa vers elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

« _Pas pour moi, ni pour toi, mais pour nous…_ »

Lentement, très lentement, ils débutèrent un baiser des plus harmonieux. Comme si cette étreinte était « prévue », qu'ils rêvaient ce moment depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas leur premier baiser.

Ils se retirèrent une trentaine de secondes plus tard, observèrent la réaction de Chase. Il restait sans voix, face à ce baiser qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu de la part d'Allison.

« **Je… je…** bégaya-t-il »

Allison lisait clairement la déception sur son visage. Elle souhaitait être aveugle rien que pour ne pas voir cette expression. Elle venait de briser une vie.  
Une mince larme coula le long de sa joue pâle. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Elle avait beau le détester pour avoir essayé de détruire son « couple », elle n'aimait pas l'idée de briser l'illusion que représente l'amour…

« **Excuse-moi !** »

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle courut dans la chambre d'où elle venait, en claquant bien la porte.

House observa Chase. Il ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. House tentait tant bien que mal de partager les sentiments d'Allison. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ne parvenait pas à éprouver la même chose.  
Il s'avança vers Chase et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« **Elle pleure pour vous. Malgré les tensions qui règnent, elle tient tout de même à vous, d'une certaine manière. Vous l'avez eue pour vous pendant un certain temps, et de ce fait, elle ne pourra pas vous oublier…** »

Il afficha un certain sourire ironique.

« **Et puis il vous reste toujours Treize…** »

Chase se crispa. Il serra les mains.

« **Pourquoi vous continuez de me parler ? Votre petite amie est en train de pleurer. Allez la consoler plutôt que de rester avec moi…** dit-il, nerveux. »

House acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se retourna. Il fit deux pas en direction de la chambre d'Allison.

« **House…** l'appela Chase. »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et fit volte-face pour observer le chirurgien.

« **Je n'ai jamais été l'homme qu'il lui fallait. A la base, elle couchait avec moi pour vous rendre jaloux… et l'amour qu'elle m'a porté autrefois était superficiel. Notre relation a été bâtie sur le fait qu'elle vous aimait, vous… Cela doit faire cinq ans, voire plus, qu'elle vous aime. Et vous acceptez de lui laisser une chance seulement maintenant. Alors… prenez soin d'elle. Mieux que moi j'ai tenté de le faire.** »

Il arrêta-là son discours, même s'il s'agissait plutôt d'un « au revoir ». Pour preuve, il commença à reprendre ses affaires et les réunir dans un sac. Il fit signe à House de rejoindre Allison. House n'insista pas.

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

« _Pas pour moi, ni pour toi, mais pour nous…_ »

Il ouvrit la porte doucement et pénétra dans la chambre tout aussi lentement. La pièce n'était pas éclairée, il alluma alors la lumière et entendit un petit grognement en direction du lit. Il s'avança vers Allison, allongée, enfouie sous les couettes et la tête blottie contre l'oreiller.

« **Allison, c'est moi…** murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

**- Laisse-moi…** marmonna-t-elle, sans relever la tête. »

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui caressa l'épaule.

« **Laisse-moi…** répéta-t-elle.

**- Non**, répondit-il fermement. »

Elle se mit sur le dos, observa son amant.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme une cascade coulait sur des rochers. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, un réflexe lorsqu'elle pleurait. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement.

« **Laisse-moi…** insista-t-elle. »

Il ignora ses propos. Il ôta rapidement ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit, prit appui sur ses deux bras pour rester au-dessus d'Allison.

« **S'il te plait…** supplia-t-il. »

Il se pencha lentement vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle répondit à son baiser, hésitante. Ils gardaient toujours la même harmonie, quoiqu'il arrive…  
Cet instant ne dura pas plus de dix secondes.

« **Allie…** »

Il parlait doucement, mais elle entendait tout de même ce qu'il disait. Elle fut étonnée qu'il la surnomme ainsi… pour la première fois.

« **Tu as dit dans ton carnet que tu voulais que je sois toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Oui…** »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement encore. Elle voulait tellement qu'il ne parte jamais de cette chambre, qu'il reste avec elle, qu'elle dorme dans ses bras et y reste éternellement, sans prendre en compte les facteurs qui rentraient pourtant en jeu.

Il l'embrassa promptement, la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui semblait lire dans son esprit. Il formula les mots qu'elle voulait tellement entendre en cet instant :

« **Je suis là pour toi…** »

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

« _Pas pour moi, ni pour toi, mais pour nous…_ »


	61. Conte de fée irréel

**Chapitre 61 : Conte de fée irréel**

« **Il serait peut-être temps de sortir, non ?**

**- Mmh… Encore un peu, s'il te plait…**

**- Tu me dis ça depuis une demi-heure, Greg…** »

Allison se retira des bras de son amant pour se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux.

« **S'il te plait…** supplia-t-il. »

Elle soupira, lança un regard furtif à sa montre.

« _Ça fait une heure que l'on est coincé dans ce lit…_, pensa-t-elle tout en observant l'homme allongé à côté d'elle. »

Elle secoua la tête résolument.

« **On ne peut pas laisser Chris tout seul…** dit-elle.

**- Mais si, il regarde la télévision, il peut bien continuer tout seul non ? Je ne tiens pas à regarder des dessins animés pour enfant…** »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, posa sa tête sur le torse de House. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement sur le haut du front.

« **Tu vois, quand tu veux…** »

Elle grogna doucement, comme une enfant, avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

La lumière se diffusa lentement dans la pièce, tandis qu'Ashley ouvrait les paupières.

« **Mmh ?** »

Elle se frotta les yeux avec le revers de sa main.

« **Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…** »

Elle se retourna vers la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, et accessoirement allumer la lumière alors qu'elle dormait.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Je voulais juste te rendre visite…** répondit-il tout simplement. »

Alex s'approcha doucement d'elle, les mains dans les poches, le dos légèrement courbé et une mèche devant les yeux. La panoplie de l'adolescent.

« **Tu ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt ?** dit-elle d'un ton agressif et accusateur. »

Il replaça la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il fixa Ashley de ses yeux marron clairs tout en lui offrant un sourire charmant.

« **Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que Chris dorme ici… alors je profite de son absence pour venir te parler seuls à seuls…** expliqua-t-il. »

Elle fronça un sourcil, perplexe.

« **Sauf si tu veux que je reparte…** continua-t-il. »

Il se trouvait suffisamment près pour qu'elle lui attrape le bras.

« **Non, reste s'il te plait…** »

Il élargit son sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de la patiente. Elle se mit elle aussi en position assise afin d'être face à lui. Elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation de son ancien amant, une lueur étrange animant son regard.

« **Je… je…** balbutia-t-elle. »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots juste pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment-même. Alex lui prit doucement la main, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort.

« **Je suis vraiment… heureuse de te voir…** dit-elle, la respiration saccadée. »

Il lui fit un baisemain et se rapprocha davantage de sa dulcinée.

« **Pourquoi tu es parti ?** demanda-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre. »

Il soupira longuement et baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard d'Ashley. Il voulut s'enterrer profondément sous la terre tellement il avait honte, mais paradoxalement il voulait rester là où il était, pour Ashley.

« **Je suis désolé…** répondit-il doucement.

**- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?** s'emporta-t-elle.

**- Je suis sincèrement désolé Ashley, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais…**

**- Tu m'as littéralement abandonnée ! Alors que j'étais enceinte…** »

Il serra les dents. Faire ressurgir en lui un passage aussi douloureux de sa vie ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction, aucune fierté.

« **Regarde-moi…** ordonna-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

Il daigna relever le visage.

« **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… vraiment…** »

Elle ne releva pas. Elle pensa à Chris, qui n'avait jamais eu de père.

« **Mais…** continua-t-il. »

Elle reporta son attention sur Alex.

« **Je suis revenu… Et même si je reviens trois ans après, je reviens… peut-être que tu ne veux plus de moi parce que tu penses que c'est trop tard, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je suis revenu…** »

Elle baissa le regard à son tour.

« **Et que je serai là si jamais tu as besoin d'aide… Ne pas t'avoir vue pendant trois ans m'a fait réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de toi, et à quel point je voulais t'aider…** »

Il se servit de son autre main – celle qui ne tenait pas la main d'Ashley – pour lui caresser la joue.

« **Tu seras toujours là pour moi ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne supporterait pas l'idée de le voir s'éloigner à nouveau, pendant si longtemps, sans donner de nouvelles…

Il pencha son visage vers le sien. Il frôla les lèves d'Ashley, les toucha puis débuta un vrai baiser.

Trois ans. Trois ans qu'elle ne pouvait plus goûter aux lèvres d'Alex. Trois ans qu'elle avait attendu que ce moment se reproduise à nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent doucement. Alex resta contre elle, ne supportant plus l'idée de ne pas être proche d'elle.

« **Je ne partirai plus…** promit-il.

**- Donc tu seras là pour moi ?** »

Il l'embrassa furtivement.

« **Réponds…** supplia-t-elle. **J'ai besoin de savoir… Va droit au but s'il te plait…**

**- Je serai là à chaque fois que tu le demanderas… Et même si tu ne le demandes pas.** »

Elle se blottie contre lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser repartir, même s'il venait de lui dire qu'il serait toujours là. Elle devenait accroc.

Tout devint soudainement clair pour elle.

Alors qu'elle enlaçait son ancien amant qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans, elle pensait à sa sœur jumelle. Elle n'avait jamais su la comprendre sur un point – pourquoi elle aimait tant House. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez lui, et pourquoi à ce point là. Mais maintenant elle savait. Pour être elle-même dans cette position.

Elle voulut se donner une claque pour ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt. Mais elle se retint. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse à l'heure actuelle. Alex revenait, elle comprenait enfin Allison, tout se passait comme elle l'avait rêvé depuis trois ans. Comme s'il s'agissait de la fin d'un conte de fées.

* * *

Allison rouvrit les yeux. Elle resta contre House. Sans le regarder, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il devait s'amuser à contempler le plafond, ou bien à se poser des questions. Elle se redressa et l'observa. Effectivement, il ne dormait pas. Il posa son regard sur elle.

« **Tu as bien dormi ?** demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Elle fit la moue. Elle ne supportait plus le fait d'être dans cette chambre, elle se sentait presque claustrophobe. Et l'idée de ne pas savoir ce que faisait Chase la hantait.

« **Greg, on va pas passer notre vie dans cette salle…** murmura-t-elle, agacée.

**- Moi ça ne me déplairait pas. Il manquerait plus que tu m'apportes la nourriture et qu'on mette la télévision ici, et ce sera la vie parfaite.** »

Elle l'assena d'un regard noir, malgré son petit sourire qui fendait son visage.

« **Ensemble, dans cette maison, d'accord. Mais pas dans cette chambre**, insista-t-elle.

**- Bon, d'accord…** »

Il la poussa légèrement sur le côté et se redressa à son tour. Ils sortirent du lit. House prit une longue respiration tandis qu'Allison se passait une main nerveuse dans les cheveux – également pour les remettre un peu en place. Allison fut la première devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Elle n'attendit pas avant de l'ouvrir, mais fut surprise de voir ce qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Rien.

Absolument rien. Ou plutôt « personne ».

Elle fut tout d'avoir angoissée de ne pas trouver Chris dans le salon.

« **Chris ?** appela-t-elle, inquiète. »

Elle le vit sortir des toilettes. Elle poussa un long soupir, rassurée de voir qu'il était bien là.

« **Oui ?** répondit-il faiblement, de peur qu'elle le gronde. **J'étais aux toilettes…**

**- Non, rien, excuse-moi… je me suis fait peur pour rien.** »

Il la regarda bizarrement.

« **Où est Chase ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Parti.** répondirent-ils en même temps. »

Elle se retourna vers House. Il ne lui avait pas fait part de ce détail pourtant important.

« **Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, je l'ai vu préparé ses affaires. Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas t'énerver, mais pourtant il est parti.** »

Il la sentit prête à s'effondrer. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour lui empêcher un quelconque contact avec le sol.

« **Pourquoi Tatie pleure ?** demanda Chris. »

House aida Allison à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle avait l'air abattue. Chris s'assit à côté d'elle – avec difficulté à cause de sa petite taille.

« **Pourquoi ?** répéta-t-il, énervé.

**- C'est compliqué, Chris…** lui répondit-elle.

**- Tu sais que ta Tatie était amoureuse de cet homme avant ?** dit House.

**- Je ne l'étais pas !** lui souffla-t-elle. »

Il lui fit signe de ne pas commenter. Il ne comptait pas compliquer les choses pour un enfant de deux ans – même si ce dernier savait très bien parler pour son âge.

« **Oui…** répondit-il, agacé par l'idée qu'Allison avait pu aimer un homme pareil.

**- Eh bien maintenant elle ne l'aime plus.**

**- Elle est amoureuse de vous**, s'exclama Chris en souriant. »

Allison se sentit rougir mais aucun des deux ne fit une remarque.

« **C'est vrai**, répondit House en souriant également. **Sauf que Chase n'était pas au courant. Et maintenant il l'est. Ça fait toujours mal de voir quelqu'un que l'on aime en aimer un autre.**

**- Tant pis pour lui…** fit l'enfant.

**- Sauf que ta Tatie elle est très sensible et elle regrette de l'avoir fait souffrir… donc elle pleure. Comme d'habitude, en fait.** »

Allison lui donna une petite tape sur le dos.

« **Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !** se défendit House.

**- Je te demande de ne pas continuer sur ce sujet-là…**

**- J'essayais juste de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour toi…** »

Chris agrippa le bras d'Allison et le serra contre lui. Sa manière à lui de faire des câlins, probablement. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« **Merci…** dit-elle doucement. »

Chris se redressa et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle rougit légèrement.

« **Je suis jaloux…** avoua House qui ne se retrouvait plus au centre de l'attention.

**- Il faut pas…** répondit-elle. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa promptement.

« **Tatie Allie et House se sont embrassés !** cria l'enfant, tout aussi heureux que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait House.

« **Tu nous as vu aussi tout à l'heure, non ?** demanda House.

**- Bah oui.** »

Allison réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

« _Mince ! On s'est aussi embrassés devant lui lorsqu'il y avait Chase ! J'avais presque oublié… J'espère qu'Ashley ne l'apprendra pas… Je l'imagine déjà en train de me dire que s'embrasser devant un enfant représente une mauvaise influence pour lui… Enfin, on verra lorsqu'elle sera à nouveau avec Alex, si elle se retiendra de l'embrasser devant Chris._ »

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque House l'embrassa une deuxième fois promptement.

« **Tu pourrais te retenir un peu, au moins**, morigéna-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard gourmand.

**- Pour quoi faire ?**

**- Méchant. Tu me contredis toujours…**

**- Méchant ? Tu oses m'insulter alors que tu m'aimes ?** »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, baissa le regard, fit la moue…

« **Gentil méchant ?** corrigea-t-elle. »

House et Chris se mirent à rire aux éclats. Allison se sentit rougir. Elle ne parvenait même plus à insulter House – d'une insulte enfantine qui plus est. Elle l'aimait probablement trop.

« **House**, appela Chris, pensif. »

Ledit House se retourna vers le bambin.

« **Tu es amoureux de Tatie ?** demanda-t-il, se rappelant la dernière fois où il avait posé cette question – il l'avait regretté en tout cas. »

House réfléchit quelques instants. Le cœur d'Allison se mit à battre.

House vit que Chris avait peur d'avoir dit une bêtise. House posa une main sur sa joue, lui sourit gentiment, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« **Je l'adore**, répondit-il. »

Allison sourit doucement.

« _C'est un fait… il m'adore. Il a l'air de ne pas le nier… et je ne pense pas qu'il fait semblant non plus. Mais il y a toujours une différence entre « je l'adore » et « je l'aime »… Comme quoi, on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir…_ »

Elle sentit en elle une profonde déception. Elle espérait entendre un « je t'aime » de la bouche de House, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Soudainement, il lui semblait le comprendre de moins en moins.

Chris paraissait pourtant ravi de cette réponse, qui lui suffisait amplement. A deux ans, il ne pouvait pas comprendre la complexité de ces sentiments.

House ne montrait aucun de ses sentiments en particulier. Il souriait. Certes, voir un House sourire était peu commun. Mais il ne détestait pas les enfants autant qu'il le prétendait.

Allison s'imagina encore une fois à la maternité, un enfant dans les bras, House lui demandant de prendre le nouveau-né… Elle commençait à croire que cette vision pouvait devenir réelle. Elle demeurait cependant consciente qu'elle se faisait des faux-espoirs.

« _Je n'aurai jamais le courage de lui demander d'avoir un enfant... et je suis certaine que lui ne me le demandera pas non plus. Reste l'enfant imprévu, mais ça me semble assez risqué… Je tiens beaucoup trop à cette relation, surtout qu'elle n'est pas très solide. Enfin, je n'en sais rien… je ne sais même pas ce que House ressent pour moi exactement. Mais notre relation ne fait pas partie des plus solides… mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque…_ pensa-t-elle, déçue encore. »

Comment pouvait-elle être déçue de sa relation alors qu'elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps ? Et que House s'avérait encore plus parfait qu'elle ne l'espérait ? Elle ne se contentait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait, elle réclamait plus.

Les contes de fées, les princes charmants … n'existent pas. Ils reflètent l'illusion que l'on a de l'amour « parfait », et sont exploités en tant que modèles, pour atteindre ce style de vie.


	62. Sentiments cachés

**Chapitre 62 : Sentiments cachés**

Ashley ressentit des bras se resserrer contre elle, tandis qu'une douce lumière pénétra dans la chambre.

« **Alex, tu m'écrases…** marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle sentit le souffle de son amant se propager sur son cou, lui signalant qu'il riait silencieusement. Elle le poussa légèrement sur le côté, et il n'opposa aucune résistance.

« **Pourquoi tu me repousses ?** demanda-t-il simplement en un sourire.

**- J'étouffe.** »

Ils rirent tous les deux, pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Ashley savourait ce moment de bonheur. Certes, elle n'était pas malheureuse avec son fils, mais le fait de ne pas ressentir la présence du père l'avait énormément détruite.

« **A quoi tu penses ?** dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

**- A rien, à rien.**

**- Tu ne sais pas mentir…** »

Ils sourirent, lèvres contre lèvres. Ils commencèrent doucement un baiser, comme s'il s'agissait d'une routine quotidienne. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'un courant d'air arriva. Alex dû se lever pour fermer la fenêtre – et ainsi être sûr que la malade n'attrape pas de rhumes – tandis qu'Ashley s'asseyait, pensive.

« **Dis-moi à quoi tu penses**, insista-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« **A Chris ?** »

Un « tilt » sembla se déclencher dans la tête de la patiente.

« **Chris !** s'exclama-t-elle.

**- Oui, ton fils. Le mien, également.** »

Elle se tourna vers lui – qu'il était bon d'entendre ces mots. Mais elle ne s'y attarda quelques secondes. Son fils lui manquait déjà, et elle tenait à faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées… Alex, Chris, Alex, Chris, elle, Chris, Alex, Chris, Alex…

« **Calme-toi, Ash, il n'y a pas le feu !** »

Elle reconnut le petit sobriquet qu'il lui donnait au temps où ils étaient ensemble.

« **Il faut que je vois Chris. Il faut que je lui parle de ce qui se passe, il faut que…**

**- Ash, rien ne presse, calme-toi.** »

Il s'assit sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, lui apportant une pointe de réconfort qu'elle réclamait depuis trois ans – tant de choses qu'elle réclamait depuis trois ans mais qu'elle n'obtenait que maintenant. Agréable surprise, avec une pointe de rancoeur.

* * *

« **Voilà, j'ai fait le petit-déjeuner**, s'exclama Allison avec une voix exagérément aiguë. »

Elle disposa deux assiettes sur la table dans lesquelles elle mit plusieurs tartines de confiture, et donna une compote et quelques gâteaux à Chris.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour de la table. House et Chris fixaient le mur, pensifs, tandis que Cameron ne se souciait pas de ses cernes, et préférait réfléchir encore – en réalité, elle avait consacré sa nuit entière à ses réflexions.

« _Mais si House ne m'aimait pas, il ne m'aurait pas demandé d'être avec lui, non ? Puis il m'a bien dit qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, ce qui signifie quelque chose… Mais pourquoi ne le dit-il pas ? Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas et que je suis juste en train de me faire de fausses illusions ?_ »

Elle faillit avaler sa tartine de travers, mais House ne le remarqua même pas. Elle ignorait s'il réfléchissait lui aussi ou s'il demeurait trop endormi pour avoir une quelconque pensée.  
Elle se retourna vers Chris, lui non plus ne semblait pas très réactif, mais elle ne doutait pas que le réveil était difficile pour lui.

« **Chris, tu es content d'aller revoir maman aujourd'hui ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui**, répondit-il en apportant la compote à sa bouche. »

Allison n'ouvrit plus la bouche le reste du petit-déjeuner – pas même pour manger quelque chose.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois en même temps, sans prononcer le même mot. Ils finirent de se préparer puis House emmena Chris à l'hôpital, tandis que Cameron restait à la maison en attendant qu'il revienne la chercher – elle avait presque oublié que sa voiture était hors service.

Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et s'étira. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si épuisée ? Elle appréciait ces moments qu'elle passait avec House, mais une chose ne répondait pas à l'appel. Il ne l'aimait pas.

« _Peut-être qu'il veut être avec moi juste pour que je continue à l'héberger… Ou pour le faire économiser l'argent qu'il dépense pour les prostituées…_ »

Elle eut une étrange sensation de nausée et préféra ne pas revenir sur cette idée – qui était pourtant plausible.  
Elle s'allongea lentement, essaya de se calmer, quand quelqu'un alla sonner à sa porte.

Elle se leva tout aussi lentement qu'elle s'était allongée. _House est déjà revenu ou il a oublié quelque chose ?_ fut sa première pensée.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

« **Chase, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda-t-elle, surprise et gênée de le voir au seuil de sa porte.

**- House emmène Chris à l'hôpital et… enfin, je sais que ta voiture est en panne, alors je te propose de t'accompagner à l'hôpital pour ne pas que tu t'ennuies**, dit-il, également gêné. **J'ai prévenu House !** rajouta-t-il rapidement.

**- Tu n'aurais pas des intentions cachées, par hasard ?** dit-elle, n'allant pas par quatre chemins.

**- Je sais que tu ne décrocheras jamais de House, alors non. Juste me rendre utile.** »

Etrangement, elle se sentit touchée de ce comportement. Elle le croyait quand il affirmait ne pas avoir d'intentions cachées – il semblait sincère – et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle prit finalement une décision :

« **Bien, j'arrive.** »

Elle retourna dans son appartement, mit sa veste, prit son sac, puis rejoignit Chase dans sa voiture.

Le trajet s'avéra moins stressant que ce à quoi Allison s'attendait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur le parking de l'hôpital, et Chase coupa le moteur.

« **Il faudra que tu emmènes ta voiture à réparer**, dit-il doucement.

**- Oui, je sais… Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je le ferai plus tard…**

**- Je peux le faire si tu veux…** »

Elle le fixa longuement avant de demander :

« **Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton attention ? Je pensais que tu me haïrai pour ce que je t'ai fait mais…**

**- Dans l'histoire, je crois avoir agi en con plus que toi. Je parle de Treize… House avait raison, j'ai vraiment eu une relation avec elle. Je n'ai pas pu te rendre heureuse, tu as dû souffrir bien plus que moi aussi. Je souhaite seulement me rattraper. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand je me sentirai moins coupable, je te lâcherai.** »

Ne s'attendant à aucune réponse, il mit la main sur la poignée de la portière. Elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue.

« **Merci.** dit-elle tout simplement avant de sortir du véhicule. »

Il soupira et sourit en même temps avant de sortir à son tour.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, House avait posé ses affaires dans son bureau. Cuddy avait dû le sermonner plusieurs minutes à cause de son retard.

« **Mais je m'occupe du neveu de Cameron ! Ca devrait vous ravir, non ?** s'était-il exclamé, en guise d'excuse – et cela avait suffit. »

Il marchait maintenant, avec Chris à ses côtés, en direction de la chambre d'hôpital d'Ashley. Il tenait l'enfant par la main pour éviter de le perdre, ce qui avait provoqué l'attention de plusieurs des médecins et infirmières de l'hôpital.

« **Maman !** s'écria Chris. »

Il lâcha la main de House et se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre. Et il se jura de ne pas oublier la scène qu'il voyait en cet instant.

« **Papa ?** fit-il. »

Ses deux parents étaient assis sur le lit d'hôpital, en train de s'enlacer. Ils avaient bien vu l'arrivée de Chris, mais, tétanisés par la peur, ils n'avaient pas bronché.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Chris.

« **Papa !** »

Alex daigna enfin lâcher Ashley. Il se leva, contourna le lit, pour se retrouver en face de l'enfant – son enfant. Il tendit les bras vers lui et son fils s'approcha pour se faire soulever par l'homme.

Ashley resta tétanisée devant le spectacle. Son fils et le père, ensemble. Probablement la plus belle scène qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue avec son enfant. Leur enfant.

* * *

Cameron marchait maintenant en direction de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle vit de loin l'attendrissant tableau qui s'offrait à elle, avant d'apercevoir House. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci.

« **Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle faiblement, comme si elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse de sa part. »

Elle ne lâchait pas la scène des yeux, mais entendit House soupirer.

« **Très beaux…** »

Elle se retourna vers lui, alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

« **Une minute, toi !** »

Il ralentit quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin sans l'attendre. Il alla dans son bureau, suivi de près par Cameron.

« **Il faut que l'on discute**, déclara-t-elle. »

Il soupira à nouveau, exaspéré par la réaction de son amante.

« **A quel sujet ?** »

Elle lâcha un petit rire – la nervosité s'emparait d'elle petit à petit, la rongeait.

« **Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?** continua-t-il.

**- Un problème ? C'est toi qui a un problème !** »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase. Elle se sentit terriblement gênée, elle évita son regard du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et il se rendit enfin compte que oui, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« **Dis-moi…** dit-il lentement, pressentant ce qui allait suivre. »

Elle eut un deuxième rire.

« **Je… Je ne sais pas. Tu… Tu es vraiment parfait avec moi… Ce que l'on vit, c'est… magnifique, juste magnifique…** »

Il fronça les sourcils davantage.

« **Alors quel est le problème ?** »

Elle respira un grand coup – cela lui prit un certain nombre de minutes. Elle se sentait… oppressée. Du mal à respirer. Malgré tout, elle reprit son souffle et put continuer :

« **Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens vraiment. Je ne sais pas si pour toi cette relation a de l'importance, ou s'il s'agit juste d'une stratégie pour pouvoir être hébergé…** »

Elle vit House se renfermer subitement. Ses yeux étaient devenu vides, son visage de marbre. Cette vision la blessa profondément – il ne pouvait s'ouvrir, pas même à elle, elle qui était censée être sa petite amie.

« **Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…** dit-il, hésitant, comme si ces simples mots étaient difficiles pour lui à dire.

**- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi on est ensemble ? Pourquoi on fait tout ça ? Pourquoi notre relation a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?** »

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de fuir son regarder.

« **Tu veux cette relation uniquement parce qu'elle te garanti une maison… de la nourriture…** »

Aucune réponse.

« **Cette relation t'évite de gaspiller ton argent avec des prostituées…** dit-elle, la gorge serrée comme si ce qui lui semblait être la réalité était difficile à digérer. »

Cette phrase provoqua une réaction chez House. Il se leva subitement, s'avança vers Cameron – l'air plutôt menaçant et inquiétant.

« **Tu as faux sur toute la ligne…** répliqua-t-il lentement. »

Ainsi près d'elle, il put voir les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de sa « petite amie ».

« **Alors quoi ?** fit-elle. »

Il prononça les mots qui suivent avec le plus de lenteur possible. Non pas pour marquer les mots, mais parce qu'il doutait de ce qu'il disait lui-même, vérifiait qu'il n'en faisait pas trop, qu'il ne paraissait pas idiot…

**- On entretient cette relation parce que tu en avais envie, car j'en avais envie aussi, parce que c'est plus simple pour nous… Parce qu'on s'entend plutôt bien… que c'était quelque chose à essayer.** »

Il s'arrêta là – il pensait déjà en avoir trop dit.

Les larmes de Cameron redoublèrent. Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla en courant. Il voulut la rattraper mais une douleur lancinante dans la jambe arriva à ce même moment.

Il retourna vers son bureau et prit le seul et dernier cachet de vicodine qui lui restait. La douleur était insupportable. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe, et celle qui ressentait au fond de sa poitrine – comme un grand trou noir que Cameron n'avait su combler.

Lentement, très lentement, il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le toit. Comme à son habitude, il regardait la « vie » défiler sous ses yeux. Des dizaines de vie. Des gens en activité. Des gens ne dépendant de rien – ou presque.

Wilson vint casser cette ambiance.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** demanda House sans même tourner la tête – seul Wilson pouvait le déranger en un moment pareil. »

Wilson se rapprocha de lui. Il se mit dans la même position, mais contrairement à House il n'observait pas les gens, non. Il observait House, cherchait à déclencher une réaction chez lui et peut-être lui soutirer quelques informations dont il ne disposait pas lui-même.

« **Je viens de voir Cameron.** »

House daigna enfin tourner la tête.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

**- Oh je ne lui ai pas parlé. Elle est sortie de l'hôpital en courant, et en pleurant.** »

Wilson vit nettement les yeux de House se plisser. Il se trahissait. Non, il ne se trahissait pas. House ne pouvait pas cacher ce qu'il ressentait indéfiniment.

« **Pourquoi ?** demanda alors l'oncologue.

**- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?** »

Cette fois-ci, sa voix fit défaut.

« **House, arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu. Tu…**

**- Mais qui te parle d'un jeu ! Rien n'est un jeu ! On parle de sentiments, une chose incompréhensible sortie de nulle part, que l'on n'est même pas capable de contrôler, et à cause de quoi Cameron est obligée de pleurer !** »

House se rendit rapidement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire – une chose qu'il ne pensait même pas. Correction. Une chose qu'il pensait, mais il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.

« **House. C'est la première fois que tu avoues tout.**

**- Je n'ai rien avoué du tout…**

**- Si. Tu sais pourquoi Cameron est triste. Tu sais qu'il s'agit de sentiments. Tu sais que tu en as, et que tu ne les contrôles pas.**

**- Arrête de me faire la morale…** »

Ils marquèrent une pause, tous les deux. Aucun ne savait comment poursuivre cette conversation – l'un deux souhaitait même y mettre fin immédiatement. Mais paradoxalement, il désirait la continuer, entendre ses propres mots en tant que phrase prononcée et non en tant que pensées. Pouvoir se soulager d'un poids.

Wilson tenta une autre approche :

« **Tu sais qu…**

**- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux d'elle.** »


	63. Néant

_Salut à tous ! ^^_

_Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour mes délais de publication. Pour faire bref, j'essaie de me concentrer sur mon année scolaire (dernière année de collège ^^) et sur ma vie amoureuse et sur toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'au final je ne dispose pas d'énormément de temps pour écrire. Et il faut aussi dire que l'inspiration n'est pas de mon côté - pourquoi, je vous le demande ? Je perds également ma motivation. Autrefois lorsque j'écrivais, beaucoup de gens me soutenaient, que mes chapitres soient bons ou non il y avait toujours des gens pour me lire. Maintenant, la Terre me semble si vide, plus personne n'écrit, plus personne ne commente, mais allez savoir combien de gens lisent... Ah-ha, quelle ironie !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'être constamment influencée par les autres, et faire uniquement ce qui me plait, et si ça ne plait pas - eh bien tant pis ^^_

_Je signale aussi que cette fiction sera ma dernière fiction. Prendre les personnages que d'autres ont fait avec des caractères déjà tout préparés, cela ne me tente plus. Je vais essayer d'écrire mes propres nouvelles, et pourquoi pas un roman plus tard ? ^^ Tout ça pour dire que cette fiction sera ma dernière. Que l'on ne me comprenne pas de travers ! Il est tout à fait plausible que j'écrive des petits OS de temps en temps, selon les aléas de mon imagination ^^" mais il y a encore du temps, car cette looongue fanfiction est encore loin de la fin, beaucoup de choses vont encore arriver à nos deux personnages... du moins, si je reste vivante après ce chapitre... héhé ^o^_

_Bonne lecture à ce qui me suive encore :-P

* * *

_

**Chapitre 63 : Néant**

Wilson resté hébété plusieurs seconde suite à cette phrase. House attendit sagement une réponse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait d'ailleurs pas.

« **Tu veux dire que… tu t'es quand même posé la question ?** »

House poussa un rire, extrêmement nerveux.

« **Bien sûr que je me suis posé la question, crétin**, dit-il, ne trouvant rien d'autre de mieux à dire.

**- Sauf que… tu ne trouves pas de réponse, c'est ça ton problème ?**

**- Exact. Et ne me dis pas que je suis éperdument amoureux d'elle, que c'est le grand amour et que je vais finir par l'épouser et lui faire des gosses.** »

L'oncologue resta perplexe, réfléchissant. Une seconde fois, House lui laissa le temps de réfléchir tranquillement. Il continua d'observer le petit monde qui s'agitait sous ses yeux, quelques mètres plus bas.

« **Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?** demanda Wilson. »

House se retourna vers son ami. Il ne semblait ni perdu ni joyeux. Il semblait… pensif, lui aussi.

« **Je présume que oui.** »

Wilson explosa de rire, ce qui mit House mal à l'aise. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer et de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

« **Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Chicago ? Elle t'a sauté dessus et gentil comme tu es, tu n'as pas pu refuser ?** »

House afficha un petit sourire qui surprit Wilson.

« **Non… Ca ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, en réalité…** »

Wilson arrêta tout gémissement et interrogea House du regard. Celui-ci ne daignant rien dire, le cancérologue dû poser la question directement.

« **Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Chicago ?** »

House posa une main sur son front, feignant une migraine.

« **C'était horrible. On n'arrivait pas à se dire deux mots sans que l'autre réplique. On se rabaissait mutuellement. On cherchait les mots qui pouvaient le plus blesser l'autre. C'est comme si… on essayait de se donner des coups avec des mots. Quoiqu'elle m'a bien giflé, donc elle n'est pas restée qu'aux mots….**

**- Non, vraiment, désolé mais avec ce que tu dis, j'ai du mal à concevoir que vous êtes ensemble maintenant. Tu devrais reprendre un dictionnaire, mon vieux ! A part si elle t'a sorti « faisons l'amour et pas la guerre » puis tu as décidé de t'envoyer en l'air avec elle, je ne vois pas comment vous avez pu être ensemble après ça…**

**- C'était le début du voyage. Et… elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle a rien dit pour que l'on arrête. Elle se contentait de me haïr, en fait. Puis… Chase l'a appelé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prit à ce moment-là, je me suis énervé et j'ai réalisé que j'allais peut-être pouvoir perdre l'une des seules personnes pour qui j'ai vraiment compté et que … bah… elle comptait quand même un peu pour moi… Enfin bref ! J'ai essayé de m'excuser, de tout recommencer à zéro, tout ce qu'il faudrait normalement faire quoi… Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, elle est juste partie en courant après m'avoir giflé. Je l'ai poursuivi. Elle ne court pas très vite, avec une canne j'arrive à la rattraper… Elle voulait rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel mais je l'ai arrêté avec mon bras et… euh…** »

Wilson attendit la suite impatiemment, mais House semblait avoir un blocage. Il lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour l'encourager à continuer. Le néphrologue respira longuement en se massant le front avant de poursuivre.

« **Je lui ai dit que je voulais être avec elle.** »

Wilson sursauta presque de surprise en entendant cette phrase.

« **Quoi ? Moi qui pensais que ce serait elle qui… enfin… Wow ! Je veux dire… wow ! Toi, le grand House, demander à la gentille petite Cameron d'être avec toi… Wow ! Je n'aurais jamais cru !**

**- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit… Sur le moment, comme ça, en voyant à quel point notre relation était en train de couler je… j'ai eu envie de ça. J'avais envie d'elle, quoi…** »

Il se mit à haïr le sourire que Wilson lui offrait.

« **Laisse tomber, j'en ai trop dit…** soupira-t-il.

**- Non, non, c'est juste que…** »

Le cœur de House se mit à battre soudainement. Un pressentiment.

« **Là, vraiment, Greg, c'est sûr. Tu es amoureux d'elle.** »

House prit sa canne et rentra rapidement dans l'hôpital, préférant éviter les mauvaises pensées et tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapprocher.

* * *

« **Je t'aime.** »

Allison observa l'homme, qui avait ce regard attendri. Le genre de regard qui normalement fait craquer les femmes.

« **Je t'aime aussi.** »

Allison poursuivit son chemin d'un pas précipité. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de ces couples qui se disaient « je t'aime » à longueur de journées. Elle avait prononcé ces trois mots maintes fois à son amant, mais n'avait jamais réussi à les entendre de sa bouche. Uniquement des « je t'adore ».

« _Mais bon sang, il y a une différence entre « je t'aime » et « je t'adore » ! Surtout dans un couple ! A tous les coups, il ne m'aime pas… Il a dit agir par pulsion, comme ça. Il en avait marre de s'en prendre plein la figure et c'était la seule solution qu'il a trouvée. Sortir avec moi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pourtant pas… Il m'a déjà dit « je vous aime » sans le penser. Qu'est-ce que je ferai pour entendre ces mots de sa bouche encore une fois…_

Elle passa rapidement à côté d'un autre couple qui se bécotait. Elle ressentit une brûlure sur son cœur en se disant que jamais elle ne pourra vivre ça avec House.

« _Notre couple n'aura même pas tenu une semaine… C'est tout de même… bien, pour quelqu'un comme House… Je l'aime vraiment… Mais il ne peut pas m'offrir ce que j'aimerais qu'il m'offre… J'aurai beau dire que je me contenterai de ce qu'il me donnera, je ne peux pas. Je veux toujours plus, et maintenant je lui demande quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas me donner. C'est allé… trop… loin…_ »

Une voiture passé à toute allure à côté d'elle, la musique à fond. Elle entendit les paroles.

« **'Cause what I want and what I need, has now become the same thing you've been offering…** »

Non, il ne lui avait pas offert ce qu'elle voulait et ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se sentit tellement misérable. Elle se renfermait dans les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle passa à côté d'un magasin d'un disque. Encore une fois, une musique dont le volume avait été mis à fond résonna et elle put entendre les paroles.

« **They said everybody knows, everybody knows where we going. Yeah, we're going down.** »

Elle rencontra ensuite deux jeunes filles, qui se tenaient par la main. Il ne prit pas plus d'une seconde à Allison pour réaliser qu'elles étaient en couple. Elles chantaient une chanson assez connue.

« **All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Runnin' through my head****  
****Runnin' through my head****  
****Runnin' through my head****  
****All the things she said****  
****All the things she said****  
****Runnin' through my head****  
****Runnin' through my head****  
****All the things she said****  
****This is not enough****  
****Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!****  
****This is not enough…** »

Elle coura plus loin. Elle ne supportait plus d'être forcée à écouter toutes ces musiques qui lui faisaient penser à sa relation. Néanmoins elle se trouva à chanter une chanson du même groupe qui avait fait la celle chantée par les deux lesbiennes. Il s'agissait de « Show Me Love » par t.A.T.u.

« **Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love,****  
****'til you open the door.****  
****Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love,****  
****'til I'm up off the floor.****  
****Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love,****  
****'til it's inside my pores.****  
****Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love,****  
****'til I'm screaming for more.** »

Elle se mit doucement à pleurer, savourant la « défaite » de son couple.

Elle finit par considérer que cela était suffisant. Elle essuya ses larmes, abandonna cette tâche quand elle se rendit compte que celles-ci ne voulaient cesser de couler, puis commença à retourner à sa voiture.

* * *

House vagabondait dans l'hôpital, ne sachant que faire en cet instant. Il se sentait mal. De plus, le fait de ne rien faire en particulier intriguait les autres médecins. Ils se posaient des questions sur le comportement récent de House.  
Le diagnosticien décida donc de rendre visite à Ashley. Il remarqua qu'elle était toujours avec Alex et Chris, mais il rentra néanmoins – après tout, il était le médecin.

« **Bonjour monsieur House !** cria le petit bambin.

**- Bonjour !** dit House en forçant un sourire. »

Il se retourna vers la patiente, qui semblait aller mieux auprès de son amant.

« **Comment vous sentez-vous ?** demanda-t-il tout de même.

**- Honnêtement ? Très fatiguée. Mais je sens qu'avec plusieurs nuits de sommeil ça ira.** »

House sourit faiblement. On aurait pu voir en lui un homme qui a perdu tout espoir. Mais en quoi espérait-il ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

« **Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Je suis votre médecin, vous avez oublié ?**

**- Je veux dire… Pourquoi Allison n'est-elle pas avec vous ?** »

Cette question « choqua » House. Il ne comprit pas d'abord son origine, de plus il ne savait que répondre.

« _Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Allison ? ça crève les yeux que quelque chose avec elle…_ »

Alex claqua des doigts rapidement pour attirer l'attention de House.

« **Il faut se réveiller un jour, mon vieux !** dit-il. »

House, qui d'habitude n'appréciait pas trop ce genre de familiarité, tendit pourtant l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire le jeune homme – il pressentait déjà le grand discours.

« **Le bonheur, la vie, tout ça, c'est éphémère. On le dit tous les jours, il faut profiter. Vous avez peur de perdre Allison, et c'est justement en ne faisant rien que vous risquez vraiment de la perdre. Vous voulez la perdre ? Vous voulez oublier tous ces bons moments que vous avez passé ensemble ? Les disputes, il y en aura toujours, mais elles ne valent pas tout ce bonheur. Et puis, on ne peut pas gâcher des journées entières de bonheur total pour quelques heures de dispute… Quoiqu'il en soit, vous ne pouvez pas la lâcher comme ça. Si vous avez peur de souffrir, eh bien, essayez, soyez heureux et souffrez après. Quitte à être malheureux, avoir un peu de bonheur entre-temps ça aide toujours un peu. Vous ne le regretterez vraiment pas. Saisissez votre réelle chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle décide que ça en ait trop.** »

Pour l'une des premières fois, House avait l'impression d'écouter des vrais conseils. Certes, il s'agissait du genre de jolies phrases que l'on employait tous les jours, mais cette fois-ci, ces phrases collaient vraiment à la situation. De plus, il devinait qu'Alex savait de quoi il parlait – le regard qu'il échangeait avec sa compagne le prouver.

House approuva d'un signe de tête et sortit de la salle, lâchant un petit « merci » avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Allison ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, s'apprêta à pénétrer à l'intérieur quand elle entendit son prénom. Elle se retourna et aperçut House. House, son prétendu amant.

« **Salut**, dit-elle en feignant un sourire joyeux. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que ****tu**** fais là ?** répliqua-t-il. »

Elle comprit à son air grave qu'il voulait parler sérieusement. Elle s'éloigna un peu du véhicule et referma la portière. Elle alla se poser devant son compagnon, les bras sur les hanches, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« **J'avais envie de me promener. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je voulais te dire… certaines choses.** »

Il ignorait s'il devait paraître joyeux, angoissé, triste… Son visage resta donc de marbre, comme à son habitude. Mais malheureusement Cameron l'interpréta très mal.

« **Tu ne pourrais pas attendre encore quelques jours avant de me sortir un discours ?** demanda-t-elle sèchement. »

Il ne comprit pas les raisons de cette agressivité. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme mais elle recula vivement.

« **Non, Greg.**

**- Allie, laisse-moi te parler !** »

Il tenta une seconde approche mais elle fit un grand pas en arrière.

« **Non. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter… Je ne sais ce que tu vas me dire, et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir.**

**- Pourquoi souffrirais-tu ? Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne sais pas ce que je vais te dire !**

**- Eh bien par mesure de précaution, je préfère ne rien écouter. Tu pourras crier ce que tu as à dire, mais pas en ma présence. J'en ai marre de souffrir.** »

Il réalisa alors qu'elle ne risquait pas de souffrir, mais qu'elle souffrait déjà.

« **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il faiblement. »

Elle calma sa rage l'instant de quelques minutes. Elle lui devait des explications, il avait raison.

« **Je te l'avoue… Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. C'est entièrement la mienne. Je suis… une grosse menteuse… Je ne cesse pas de dire que même si tu n'es pas l'homme parfait, je pourrais vivre avec toi à ta manière… à ta façon… m'adapter à toi… Mais je ne peux pas. J'en demande toujours plus, et… j'ai cette profonde déception quand tu ne me donnes pas ce dont j'ai besoin… Je sais que tu as essayé d'être parfait, que… tu as fait énormément d'effort. Mais je ne peux pas. J'en veux plus. Et tu ne peux pas m'en donner plus. Et même en admettant que c'est possible, que tu peux me donner plus, j'en redemanderai encore. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne donnes plus rien. Et jusqu'à ce que je décide de faire ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant.** »

Au plus profond de l'esprit de House, une lame de rasoir s'était envolée, de très loin, d'un coin enfoui dans un endroit qu'il ignorait. Et celle lame avait volée, avait parcouru une longue trajectoire, pour venir s'enfouir dans son cœur. Une deuxième fois.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour contenir ses sentiments, pour contenir cette haine qu'il ressentait, une fine larme perla sur sa joue. La main de Cameron vint remplacer la goutte brillante. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et attendit.

L'instant de plusieurs secondes, la Terre avait cessé de tourné. Le temps s'était arrêté. Le monde autour d'eux s'était immobilisé. Leurs cœurs avaient cessé de battre. Leur respiration avait cessé toute activité.

Un néant total s'était créé autour d'eux, les enveloppant dans une petite bulle. L'instant de quelques secondes.

Ils se séparèrent.

La Terre continua de tourner. Le temps reprit son cours. Le monde reprit vie. Leurs cœurs repartirent. Leur respiration recommençait leur activité.

Cette bulle qui les contenait avait éclaté. Mais il existait toujours ce néant, autour d'eux.

« **Au revoir… Greg.** »


	64. Le bon choix ou pas

**Chapitre 64 : Le bon choix… ou pas.**

« _C'était le bon choix…_»

Elle se répétait cette phrase depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle ne parvenait même plus à dormir. Elle n'allait plus au travail – ce qui ne lui ressemblait d'ailleurs pas.

« _C'était le bon choix…_»

Elle était persuadée qu'ainsi, elle arrêterait de souffrir. Plus d'espoir, plus de pensées farfelues envers son patron… Non. Elle demeurait libre, libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait sans espérer que cela finira avec des alliances et une échographie.

« _C'était le bon choix…_»

Une nausée arriva. Elle se contrôla néanmoins et se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Beaucoup de nausées, ces derniers temps. Elle savait au fond d'elle, bien au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se remettre de cette rupture aussi facilement qu'elle le prétendait.

« _C'était le bon choix…_»

Son entourage lui répétait qu'elle avait eu raison de rompre. Qu'ainsi elle ne souffrira plus. Elle essayait de se convaincre elle aussi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais, encore une fois, pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal maintenant ?

« _C'était le bon choix…_»

Elle avait rompu pour ne plus souffrir à nouveau. Mais pourquoi souffrait-elle autant maintenant ? Malgré ce soulagement, le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de surhumain, la souffrance persistait.

« _Mais au fond, était-ce vraiment le bon choix ?_ »

Elle l'avait laissé. Abandonné. Misérablement. Misérable, il l'était, depuis bien longtemps, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait réellement… pitoyable. Méprisable. Pathétique.  
Il était le petit grain de sable, perdu sur la plage. Il était le flocon de neige qui ne décidait pas de sa trajectoire. Il était la bouteille lancée à la mer, balancée par les vagues. Il était un débris dont plus personne ne voulait.

Il se contrefichait, depuis toujours, du regard que les autres pouvaient porter sur lui. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher aux gens, car les rencontres sont toujours suivies d'une rupture. Mais il lui avait fait confiance. A ses côtés, il pensait pouvoir braver toutes ces lois humaines, il pensait pouvoir rester avec elle. Il pensait que cet amour serait plus fort que n'importe quel autre amour.

Mais, comme n'importe quel humain, il s'était trompé. Il s'était considéré supérieur, étranger à ce que les dictons et les livres disaient. Une erreur courante.

« _Personne n'est supérieur à personne… on est tous au pied du même mur, et on se croit assez courageux pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Mais on finit tous par se casser la gueule._»

Allongé sur son fauteuil, il tendit le bras vers une bouteille de bourbon et l'emmena à lui. Boire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas enfilé plusieurs verres à la suite, sans réfléchir à ce qui pourrait suivre. Depuis la mort d'Amber, en fait.

« _Wilson aussi, a tenté sa chance. Mais comme tout le monde, il s'est bien ramassé. Tout le monde se ramasse. C'est la loi de la gravité, ou la loi de Murphy. Toutes les lois racontent la même chose._»

Se sentant trop fainéant pour se servir un verre, il but directement à la bouteille.

Elle l'avait quitté. Elle avait brisé cet espoir qui était enfin né au fond de son être, elle avait brisé ce petit monde pour lequel il aspirait. Elle l'avait anéanti.

Il alluma la radio, cherchant un réconfort, aussi petit soit-il. Une chanson retentit dans l'appartement :

« **There's no sense in playing games when you've done all you can do. But now it's over, it's over, why is it over? We had the chance to make it, now it's over, it's over, it can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over.** »

Des semaines plus tard, Allison Cameron se présenta enfin à son travail. Cet hôpital lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose – elle avait presque oublié l'odeur des produits, les gens qui mourraient, la famille qui pleurait…

Elle alla directement dans le bureau de la directrice pour s'excuser de sa longue absence. Celle-ci la dévisagea étrangement.

« **J'ai entendu dire que vous et House avaient rompu**, déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave. »

Instinctivement, Allison regarda derrière elle et constata que tout le monde s'était retourné vers eux. Elle comprit rapidement que l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'hôpital – et ne douta pas que les rumeurs devaient enfler.

« **C'est exact**, répondit-elle, en employant un ton qui montrait à quel point elle se sentait honteuse. »

Elle baissa d'ailleurs les yeux, ne pouvant affronter le regard de la directrice. Ni même n'importe qui d'autre.

« **Donc, vous avouez que vous avez été ensemble pendant un certain temps…**demanda la doyenne, en écartant bien chaque mot.

**- C'est exact. Mais cela n'a duré que quelques jours…**»

Elle sentit sa voix déraillait, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol, elle continua :

« **Je ne sais même pas si l'on peut dire que l'on a été ensemble…**»

Cuddy se leva brusquement, Cameron leva les yeux de surprise et put voir le regard meurtrier que lui assenait la femme.

« **Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous savez très bien que le docteur House n'est pas du genre à demander une relation avec quelqu'un, et vous avez rompu, vous devez bien vous douter qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête ici !**»

Allison déglutit difficilement. Elle était consciente que House ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête ici. A vrai dire, il ne devait même pas se rendre compte que leur relation chutait.

Un bruit de porte retentit et elle se retourna.

« **House…**soupira-t-elle, ne sachant si elle devait se réjouir, s'inquiéter ou se morfondre. »

Le regard de son ex petit ami lui semblait beaucoup plus insoutenable que celui de son employeuse. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de tourner le regard. Elle se sentait captivée par les yeux de House. Ses yeux… Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis bien longtemps. Elle se noyait à l'intérieur. Elle savait que le regarder de cette manière pouvait être dangereux. Mais le monde avait déjà cessé de tourner, plus rien ne comptait. Elle sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, à tel point que ses pulsations cardiaques lui faisaient mal. Elle avait l'impression que cet organe vital allait s'envoler, hors de son corps. Elle commençait à haleter, tout son corps la démangeait. Elle demeurait… incroyablement nerveuse.

« **Je m'attendais à un autre accueil, comme « Oh Greg, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » avant de me prendre dans t… vos bras**, dit-il ironiquement en réalisant à quel point ce qu'il disait était vrai. »

Elle entendait le son de sa voix ! Cette voix rauque, qu'elle aimait tellement entendre dans le temps, dont elle pensait pouvoir se passer.  
Elle était incapable de répondre, aucun son ne dépassait la barrière de ses lèvres maintenant entrouvertes. Ses genoux commencèrent à trembler étrangement. Elle pensait s'évanouir dans quelques secondes.

A nouveau, ils étaient deux. Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien ne bougeait. Ils étaient ici, au milieu de nulle part, à se fixer. Dans leur bulle. Qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à créer…

« **House, que faites vous ici ?**»

La voix de la directrice rompit le charme et Cameron réalisa enfin où elle était. Toujours dans le bureau de Cuddy. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux.

House mit un peu plus de temps pour atterrir. Il toisait toujours Cameron, observait chaque parcelle de son corps en essayant de percer son être et lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais son cerveau demeurait paralysé dans une torpeur étrange et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

Il finit tout de même par tourner le regard, la directrice l'y forçant. Elle semblait désespérée par la situation. Elle avait sans doute remarqué la tension entre House et Cameron. Tout comme les infirmières et les médecins qui les observaient toujours.

« **Désolé de vous avoir dérangé**, dit-il, gêné. »

Il sortit de la salle. Cameron lança un regard paniqué en direction de la directrice. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête, ce qui fut suffisant.

« **House !**appela Cameron. »

Elle suivit le diagnosticien jusque dans les couloirs. Il se retourna vers elle. Encore une fois, elle vit son regard. Encore une fois, elle se sentit troublée. Encore une fois, ils plongèrent tous les deux dans cette bulle obscure.

Mais Allison décida de mettre fin à ce jeu, une bonne fois pour toute.

« **Que veux-tu ?**demanda-t-elle.

**- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, non ?**répliqua-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir nerveux ou colérique. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent entre eux.

« **J'aimerais… que l'on reste amis. Uniquement amis. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu deux personnes rompre et rester dans de bons termes… regarde ma relation avec Chase… plus rien… Et je ne veux pas que ce soit la même chose avec toi. Tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas envie … de te perdre…**»

Il la vit se mordiller la lèvre, il vit ses yeux briller. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, écraser sous le poids de la défaite – le grand House, échouer… quoi de plus inattendu.

« **Tu ne veux pas me perdre ?**»

Il se mit à rire. De nervosité, cela va de soi. Sa voix prenait une intonation folle. Peut-être devenait-il fou ? Cela ne le surprendrait même pas, en fait de compte…

Elle ne sut ce qu'elle était supposée ressentir. De l'espoir ? De la peur ? De l'inquiétude ? Une telle panoplie de sentiments s'offrait à elle – panoplie pourtant incomplète. Elle tenta une brève explication à ce qu'elle ressentait :

« **Je ne sais que le fait d'avoir r… enfin, d'avoir fait ça, peut te faire penser que je ne tiens pas à toi mais…****- Mais quoi ? Tu tiens toujours à moi ? Tu veux que je te pardonne, aussi ?**»

Elle comprit.

Elle comprit son erreur. Depuis le début. Non pas le fait d'être tombée amoureuse d'une personne aussi inaccessible – du moins le pensait-elle – que House, non pas le fait d'avoir tenté une relation avec lui, non pas le fait d'avoir rompu. Mais le fait d'avoir cru que House se fichait d'elle. Quelle erreur ! Elle se doutait bien que cette rupture blesserait House. Elle le savait. Les ruptures sont toujours douloureuses, quelle que soit la situation. Mais… elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle le faisait souffrir en ce moment-même. Elle avait eu tord de croire que House se remettrait rapidement de cet échec. Tord de croire qu'il l'oublierait rapidement.

Car… oui, House était humain. Malgré les barrières qu'il construisait autour de son cœur qui n'était que pierre… House était humain.

Cuddy avait raison sur toute la ligne, depuis le début… House ne demanderait jamais une relation aussi facilement à quelqu'un. Comment avait-elle pu penser le contraire ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réalisé plus tôt l'ampleur de ce geste ?

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de le croire ? Je veux toujours plus. Comme une enfant gâtée. Je voulais qu'il me demande d'être avec lui. Je voulais qu'il me le dise. Je voulais qu'il prononce ses mots… Mais au fond… au fond de moi-même… de mon être… je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Depuis longtemps. Dès qu'il a mit le pied dans ma maison, j'ai su que tout cela mènerait à quelque chose. Dès qu'il m'a embrassé en croyant que je dormais, j'ai su qu'il voulait quelque chose de moi – quelque chose d'imprécis, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. J'ai toujours su ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il prenait soin de moi, je savais qu'il ne le faisait pas en tant que colocataire. Je savais qu'il réclamait plus, et toujours plus. Je savais qu'en allant à Chicago, notre relation allait passer du chaos à quelque chose qui dépassait toute imagination. Je savais qu'il allait me demander d'être avec lui dès que j'ai entendu sa voix juste après l'appel de Chase. Tout ça… je le savais. Est-ce pour cela que je ne réalisais pas encore ce qui se passait autour de moi ? Je savais tout… mais au fond, j'étais aveugle…_»

Elle se maudissait en ce moment-même pour toute cette souffrance infligée, pour l'ignorance dont elle faisait preuve malgré toutes ses intuitions qui s'avéraient toujours justes.

« _House… le grand House… me demandait une relation… à moi, personne d'autre. Il y a des années, je pensais encore qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une relation plus de deux heures sans tromper sa copine… et il ne m'a pas trompé. Il a été parfait. Tout simplement parfait. Tellement parfait que je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Quoi de plus étrange ?_»

Une sensation de chaleur se fit sentir au niveau de ses joues. Et quelque chose d'humide sur ses bras.

Les larmes perlaient, comme une bille sur un sol penché. Les larmes coulaient, comme la pluie sur une vitre. Les larmes choyaient, comme la pierre dévalant une falaise.

« _Toujours si longue à réaliser ce qui m'entoure…_»

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et observa House. Celui-ci la toisait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il semblait… dénué de sentiments. Il semblait ne rien ressentir. Absolument rien. Le vide total.

« **Je veux… que l'on reste… amis… je… ne veux pas… te perdre…**dit-elle, suffoquant.

**- Tu m'as déjà perdu.** »


	65. Le calme après la tempête

**Chapitre 65 : Le calme après la tempête**

« **Tu m'as déjà perdu.** »

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Trois longues heures. Cameron était aux consultations, se renfermant dans son travail comme à son habitude, lorsque Cuddy est venue l'interrompre.

« **Rentrez chez vous.**

**– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il reste encore des patients et…**

**– Je demanderai à House de s'en occuper, je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir**, répondit la directrice. »

Elle espérait alléger l'ambiance avec une fine dose d'humour. Cela eut l'effet inverse. Allison laissa échapper un rictus. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Tout autour d'elle lui faisait penser à son néphrologue préféré, tout lui faisait culpabiliser – elle avait pourtant conscience que la directrice était pleine de bon sentiment, et ne pouvait donc lui en vouloir.

« **Rentrez chez vous. C'est mieux pour lui, c'est mieux pour vous. Réfléchissez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes patients ressortent avec une jambe en moins car vous étiez trop occupée à penser à… enfin…**

**– Vous pensez que je fais mal mon boulot ?** Cameron demanda. Aucune rancune, aucune agression dans sa voix, seulement une interrogation.

**– Rentrez chez vous.** »

Laissée sur sa faim, Allison décida d'écouter sa patronne. Un petit détour par son casier lui permit de prendre sa veste et de repartir chez elle.

Ils vivaient toujours ensemble, mais au final ne se voyaient pas tant que ça. House passait le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur. Où ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle se couchait tôt, ou plutôt s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Elle l'entendait souvent rentrer, à des heures tardives. Elle ne passait plus dans sa chambre pour faire le ménage, et il ne venait plus la réveiller le matin. Il partait incroyablement tôt, mais arrivait toujours tardivement au travail.

_Cette routine, c'est juste ce que je mérite… je l'ai blessé, il m'a blessée. Voilà où nous en sommes. Et ceci continuera jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

Elle balança négligemment son sac sur le fauteuil. Cette mauvaise manie lui fit immédiatement penser à son colocataire. Exaspérée, elle récupéra son sac pour le déposer dans sa chambre.

_Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Nous éviter mutuellement comme si nous nous détestions…_

Un sentiment désagréable parcourut son corps. Elle sentit une brûlure – ou peut-être une gelure ? – au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle posa sa main dessus, serra la mâchoire.

_Est-ce qu'il me déteste ?_

La question lui frôlait à peine l'esprit, et repartit aussitôt.

_Il faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions. C'est ce qui a ruiné notre relation. Désormais, je ne m'attarderais que sur le présent et uniquement le présent._

Résolue, elle décida de quitter l'appartement, savourant une bonne dose d'air frais.

Elle marcha. Une heure, peut-être deux. Elle regardait ses pas s'imprégner dans la neige. Elle sentait le vent frais pénétrer ses poumons – sensation autrefois agréable, présentement pénible. Se trouvant loin de la maison, elle décida de s'arrêter dans un bar afin de reprendre des forces et refaire le chemin inverse.

Une petite cloche l'accueillit quand elle fit irruption dans le pub. Une atmosphère calme régnait dans la salle, ce qui mit la jeune médecin en confiance. Elle fit de grands pas assurés vers le comptoir.

« **Bonsoir. Une Kilkenny s'il vous plaît.** »

Le barman acquiesça sans un mot, s'empara d'un verre et le remplit de pression. La jeune femme s'installa sur une chaise haute. Elle apprécia la fraîcheur réconfortante de sa bière qui lui rappelait ses séjours en Irlande.

« **Cameron ?** »

Ladite Cameron se retourna vers le son qui s'émanait de… de Treize.

« **Puis-je ?** demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise juxtaposant celle de l'immunologue.

**– Je vous en prie.** »

La jeune diagnosticienne s'installa et déposa son sac. Lorsque le barman voulu prendre commande, elle demanda une tequila sans vraiment y réfléchir. Elle se concentrait davantage sur sa camarade.

« **J'ignorais que vous fréquentiez ce bar, dit-elle, sirotant sa boisson calmement.**

**– À vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je viens.**

**– Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ?**

**– Une petite balade, histoire de me vider l'esprit. Loin de la maison, des soucis, de…**

**– De House.** »

Cameron lâcha un sourire nerveux et acquiesça.

« **Je pense que la même situation a dû vous arriver avec Chase…** »

Allison s'épatait elle-même. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune rancœur, plus aucune jalousie. Elle sentait que Treize pouvait la comprendre, et que ce sentiment était réciproque. L'intuition féminine, peut-être.

« **Ça nous arrivait, effectivement. Il s'énervait et puis partait, alors je faisais de même.**

**– Vous veniez ici ? Dans ce bar ?**

**– Pas forcément. Je visitais un peu, puis ce bar m'a plu et je suis venue plus ou moins régulièrement.** »

Elles sourirent. Pourquoi, elles n'en avaient aucune idée.

« **Je n'ai jamais pu vous le dire mais… je suis désolée du comportement que j'ai pu avoir à votre égard**, articula Cameron. »

Treize secoua sa main nonchalamment.

« **Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! J'ai été pire. Disons que maintenant, c'est réglé.**

**– Oui. Toutes les deux lâchées misérablement.**

**– On peut se considérer partenaires du célibat.** »

Cameron approuva vivement. Elle ne put que repenser à ses déceptions amoureuses. Voulant éviter que la conversation n'aille plus loin, elle porta son regard sur le reste de la salle. Celle-ci s'était un peu plus remplie, même si l'ambiance calme régnait toujours.

« **J'aime bien cet endroit**, déclara-t-elle.

**– C'est agréable, en effet.**

**– C'est… tellement différent… de chez moi.** »

Le regard de Treize en disait long. Pourquoi se confiait-elle maintenant ? Le peu qu'elles avaient en commun reflétait un passé plutôt douloureux et houleux. Cameron ressentait pourtant ce besoin de parler. Parler. À quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre la situation.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Treize, curieuse. »

Cameron soupira. Paradoxalement, elle se sentait prête.

La salle se remplissait.

« **House est toujours chez moi.**

**– Quoi ? Mais…. Il s'est passé tellement de choses !**

**– Je sais, seulement nous n'avons pas le choix. Je l'héberge. Alors on s'évite la plupart du temps. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, mais au fond… c'est insoutenable. Les rares fois où l'on s'adresse la parole, c'est pour se taper dessus verbalement.**

**– Peut-être serait-il temps de le mettre dehors ?**

**– Non, je l'aurais sur ma conscience toute ma vie.**

**– Si vous attendez qu'il vienne présenter des excuses, vous pouvez attendre longtemps.**

**– Je n'attendais même pas des excuses au fond. J'attends juste que quelque chose se passe…**

**– Pourquoi ne pas provoquer quelque chose par vous-même ?**

**– Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire. De plus, je n'en ai pas le courage. Je préfère attendre, laisser le destin agir.**

**– Je vois…** »

Ce petit sourire en coin intrigua Cameron.

La salle se remplissait.

« **Quoi ?**

**– Hm, rien. Rien, absolument rien.**

**– Ce rire veut dire tout le contraire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?** »

Treize posa son verre sur la table et prit une grande inspiration, tandis que son sourire ne partait toujours pas.

« **Je ne crois pas au changement divin. Le temps, le hasard, ça n'agit pas sur nous. Ça ne change rien. Le changement vient de quelqu'un, quelque chose, quelque part. Une personne plus ou moins loin.**

**– Donc… quelqu'un devrait faire quelque chose ? **»

La salle se remplissait.

« **Quelqu'un, plus ou moins loin, répéta-t-elle.** »

Ces paroles laissa Cameron dubitative. Plusieurs questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

Donc, selon elle, une personne totalement étrangère à notre relation pourrait provoquer un changement important ? C'est à la fois réconfortant et angoissant. Réconfortant, car au final cela prouve que je n'ai qu'à attendre. Mais angoissant car, du coup, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la situation. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais le contrôle à un moment donné. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, c'est déjà si dur d'aborder House. Pour le moment, le mieux serait de me faire plaisir, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se passe.

Tandis que son verre se vidait, la salle se remplissait.

« **Vous allez partir ?** demanda Treize, voyant le verre vide de son amie.

**– Une autre Kilkenny s'il vous plaît**, cria Cameron à l'attention du barman.

**– Et une autre tequila !** rajouta Treize. »

Les deux verres arrivèrent furtivement. Et la salle se remplissait.

« **C'est… magique…** avoua l'immunologue.

**– Comment ça ?**

**– Arrivée, je me sentais absolument déprimée. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux…**

**– L'effet de l'alcool peut-être ?**

**– Sûrement. Je suis contre ce genre de choses mais… il faut dire que par moments, c'est plutôt pas mal.** »

Elle prit une grande gorgée de bière. Les bulles lui piquèrent le palais, la gorge, mais elle se sentit… heureuse.

« **Je peux compter sur vous pour me ramener si je finis bourrée ?**

**– Bien évidemment.** »

Un sourire se forma sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes. Et la salle se remplissait.

« **Du rhum s'il vous plaît !** demanda Cameron. »

Le barman acquiesça sans poser de questions.

« **Plutôt discret le barman. C'est pratique, ça évite les embrouilles.** »

Treize finit son verre de tequila, et décida d'en rester là. Elle devait rester le plus sobre possible afin de pouvoir aider Cameron si un problème se présentait.

« **Je… crois que je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool…** avoua Cameron après un second verre de rhum.

**– Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous…**

**– Il n'est pas si tard que ça…** »

Elle lança un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait vingt-trois heures.

« **Vous devez rentrer ?** demanda-t-elle.

**– Pas spécialement. Mais si l'on reste plus longtemps, vous allez finir par prendre d'autres verres, et je crains le pire.**

**– Je ne suis pas si bourrée que ça, vous savez. Du moment que je peux aligner des phrases normales, tout va bien !** »

Elle sourit, puis soupira. Un changement brutal d'émotion, qui laissa Remy perplexe.

« **Je dormirais bien ici…**

**– C'est un bar, vous ne pouvez pas.**

**– C'est toujours mieux que chez moi, vous savez. Ici, je n'ai pas cette peur constante qui m'abrite habituellement. Même si des personnes défoncées rentrent et sortent, s'engueulent, et se tapent dessus… je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité.** »

Elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

« **Je me demande combien de temps cela va encore me prendre avant de trouver un homme potable…**

**– Les hommes sont tous aussi décevants les uns que les autres, ça risque d'être dur en effet.**

**– C'est tellement vrai que ça en devient triste.** »

Elle éloigna son verre d'elle. Son esprit était brumeux, mais ses idées demeuraient étrangement claires.

« **Les hommes sont… irrécupérables…** murmura-t-elle.

**– Heureusement, il n'y a pas qu'eux.**

**– Comment ça ?** »

Elle vit Treize se rapprocher d'elle doucement. Allison comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir, mais ne réagit pas. Des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Le baiser fut bref, mais bien réel. Voyant aucune protestation de la part opposée, Treize recommença, avec plus d'ardeur. Malgré la fougue, Cameron découvrit une douceur qui lui était encore inconnue jusqu'à ce jour.

_C'est… la première fois que je me fais embrasser par une fille… C'est… étrange…_

Elle sentait un parfum de fille. La délicatesse d'une fille. La langue d'une fille. Tout ceci représentait pour elle une nouvelle expérience qui ne lui fut pas désagréable. Elle était curieuse.

« **Hm, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** murmura Treize lorsqu'elle fut repoussée.

**– Il y a trop de monde ici… je sens… les regards…**

**– Tu veux venir chez moi ?** »

Timide, Cameron acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer si elle suivait la médecin chez elle – mais cette découverte l'intéressait. Elle était libre, elle en avait le droit, et elle aimait cette sensation.

Treize se redressa, la prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Elles eurent le droit à quelques sifflements et quelques invitations obscènes, mais les ignorèrent avec fierté. Elles restèrent main dans la main jusque dans l'appartement. Cameron eut à peine le temps de regarder aux alentours que Treize l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et l'embrassait.

« **Hey, je peux respirer quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.**

**– Hm, non ?** »

Elle continua, sans croiser le moindre refus. Rapidement, les vêtements de l'immunologiste finirent au sol. Jugeant Cameron dans l'incapacité de la déshabiller, Treize commença à défaire son chemisier toute seule, mais fut vite arrêtée.

« **Laisse-moi le faire…** »

Les boutons se défirent un à un, avec lenteur. Malgré l'alcool ingurgité, les gestes de Cameron s'avéraient précis et efficaces. Elle n'eut aucun problème à retirer la jupe de sa conquête. Elle se blottit dans les bras de cette femme, en sous-vêtements, et l'entraîna sur le canapé.

Elle s'assied près d'elle, et commença à faire glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Pas de torse poilu et rude, pas de poignets d'amour. Elle trouva à la place une poitrine généreuse et des formes typiquement féminines. Elle prit plaisir à observer chaque parcelle du corps qui lui faisait face, admirant les différences avec un corps d'homme. Comment devait-elle s'y prendre ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle l'ignorait, mais cela faisait partie de l'expérience. Elle incita Treize à se redresser, afin d'inverser les positions. Elle se retrouvait dorénavant allongée, totalement à la merci de ce qui était auparavant sa proie. Elle se laissait caresser, embrasser, goûter, mais rendait la pareille.

Ses sentiments se maltraitaient en elle au rythme erratique de ses gémissements.


	66. Sex, Drugs N Hospital

**Chapitre 66 :**

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Au moins, tu auras pu te changer les idées un peu.**

– **Merci… **»

D'un pas lent et peu assuré, Cameron s'approcha de Treize afin de déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

« **On se voit au travail… je parie que Cuddy nous réserve un bon tas de consultations…** »

L'immunologiste agita sa main en signe d'au revoir puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle venait de passer sa première nuit avec une femme, qui plus est l'ex copine de son ex copain.

_Il serait drôle de faire une toile nous reliant tous… Je suis sûre que ce serait un beau bordel…_

Cependant, leur aventure, bien qu'enrichissante, s'arrêtait ici.

« **Je suis désolée… ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé, loin de là. Mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal par rapport à House**, avait-elle dit. »

Elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt que son « amie », et en avait profité pour réfléchir. En résultat de ces réflexions qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son diagnosticien.

Elle se rendait à présent à son appartement. Sa montre indiquait sept heures, elle disposait tout juste du temps nécessaire pour s'y arrêter, prendre ses affaires et aller travailler.

_Cuddy m'a proposé de rentrer chez moi hier… elle ne m'en voudra pas si j'arrive avec une dizaine de minutes de retard…_

Elle ne craignait absolument pas les reproches potentielles de sa supérieure. Non. En revanche, elle redoutait avec angoisse la vue de son supérieur.

Sept heures six. _Mais que fait-elle ?_

Il tournait en rond dans l'appartement, sa canne butant contre un objet de temps à autre – qu'importe, il n'en avait cure. Il était sept heures six – diantre, non, sept heures sept ! Et sa colocataire n'était toujours pas là. Il s'était étonné de ne pas voir sa veste sur le porte manteau en rentrant, aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

_Ça ne lui ressemble pourtant pas de sortir le soir ! Et encore plus de ne pas rentrer…_

Il réfléchissait, il réfléchissait, et voilà que l'aiguille des secondes dépassait celle des minutes.

_Je sais qu'elle est sortie plus tôt hier, justement, il ne devait pas y avoir trop de problèmes pour rentrer…_

Sept heures neuf.

Agacée, il s'assit sur le canapé. De la poche de son pantalon, il sortit une boîte de Vicodine et en avala un comprimé.

_Ça fait tellement longtemps… heureusement que Jimmy a eu la bonté de me faire une ordonnance. Je dois faire incroyablement peur pour qu'il ait accepté de m'en faire une dans le dos de sa dulcinée._

Un deuxième comprimé, et l'horloge affichait sept heures dix. Il ferma les yeux. Sept heures onze.

La douleur ne se calmait pas. Elle persistait, elle s'agitait sans sa poitrine. Sa poitrine ? Mais non, c'est sa jambe qui souffrait ! … Peu importe d'où la douleur provenait, il prit un troisième comprimé. Sept heures douze.

_Elle ne peut pas être avec Chase, il est parti bien plus tard… mais ils se sont peut-être rejoints plus tard ? Vu son état, ça m'étonnerait… Il a failli s'endormir sur le comptoir, le fourbe._

Sept heures quatorze. Il se sentait vulnérable, et il détestait ça. Il ne voulait pas être cet homme sans barrière, qui se laissait abattre pour un tout et un rien.

Mais ce n'était pas un « tout » et un « rien ». C'était Allison Cameron. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet, de se poser des questions.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contredit ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas opposée à moi ? Pourquoi tu t'es juste enfuie ? Tu aurais pu… tu aurais pu te battre. Tu aurais pu montrer de l'intérêt. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu aurais gagné, moi non plus, mais… tu aurais pu…_

Sa main se perdit violemment sur le fauteuil. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci s'avérait mou, ce qui lui évita le son désagréable d'os qui se brisent. Il prit sa tête entre les mains, ferma les yeux.

_J'aurais pu ne rien dire, aussi. J'aurais pu me contenter de te prendre dans mes bras, et t'expliquer ce que j'aurais voulu expliquer avant que tu ne me lâches misérablement. J'aurais pu, ouais, mais… mais non. Je suis House, bordel ! Tu te bats pour m'avoir, sans être sûre d'y arriver, ou tu ne m'as pas, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens !_

Un quatrième comprimé descendit le long de sa gorge pour rejoindre les autres. House ne put échapper un rire, un rire honteux, un rire désespéré.

_C'est vrai, pourquoi tu devrais pouvoir m'obtenir sans rien faire … ?_

Sept heures vingt et une. Environ. Sa tête devenait lourde, très lourde, les formes commençaient à bouger à leur gré. Peut-être était-il sept heures vingt deux, en réalité ?

Prenant appui contre le sofa, il se leva difficilement, et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps avant de trouver une bouteille de scotch – voyons, qui a dit qu'il se couchait immédiatement après être rentré ? Il était normal pour lui de s'enfiler quelques verres avant de s'affaler dans son lit, ou parfois par terre.

Il se remplit un verre, quelques gouttes débordèrent à côté, mais ça lui était bien égal, du moment que la substance s'en allait aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il entreprit de remplir un deuxième verre, avant de le vider aussitôt et de rejoindre le salon, bouteille à la main. Sept heures vingt cinq. Les voitures dans la rue s'excitaient, les klaxons résonnant dans sa tête comme un tambour dans une pièce vide.

_Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, d'être si pitoyable._

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en s'asseyant. Sa barbe de trois jours, qui autrefois lui donnait un air plutôt sexy, commençait à le faire passer pour un détraqué sans travail ni avenir.

_Nan. En fait, j'ai toujours été pitoyable et pathétique. Comme tous les autres sales humains qui habitent cette putain de Terre._

Il engloutit une gorgée de scotch. Sept heures vingt huit, il était l'heure pour lui de prendre un cinquième caché. Il posa la bouteille et saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Chaque bruit extérieur résonnait en lui, le rendait fou, lui donnait cette volonté de tout détruire, de tout faire cesser. Il tenta de respirer plus calmement, en vain. La pression de l'opiacé sur ses poumons se faisait ressentir.

_Taisez-vous. J'en ai marre de vous entendre, j'en ai marre de savoir que des gens sont en vie. J'en ai marre des rires incessant dans la rue, j'en ai marre des engueulades de couple, j'en ai marre de ces gens pressés de travailler, comme des robots dans une usine. J'en ai marre de vous entendre piailler, fermez-la, souffrez dans votre coin au lieu de faire chier les autres. Barrez-vous. Personne ne vous aime. Moi je vous déteste._

L'alcool, la Vicodine, la douleur prenaient le contrôle sur son être et l'empêchaient de penser correctement – ou peut-être son esprit profitait de cette léthargie pour crier ce qu'aucun être sobre n'est capable d'exprimer.

Sept heures trente. Peut-être hallucinait-il, mais il entendait le _tic tac_ de l'horloge, pourtant à l'opposé de la pièce. Son cœur battait au même rythme. Lentement, très lentement. Comme si, à tout instant, il pouvait s'écrouler, comme si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, les deux s'effondrant, épuisés.

Sept heures trente et une. La douleur dans son estomac débutait, la dose de paracétamol ingérée étant bien trop importante. Il trouvait cela ironique, qu'un anti-douleur puisse causer de la douleur.

Sept heures trente deux. Il prit un sixième comprimé. Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait se passer. De toute façon, elle ne rentrerait pas, et quand même bien elle serait là, elle le laisserait agoniser tout comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours.

Sept heures trente trois. De la neige tombait des nuages. Il se souvint qu'elle aimait ce blanc, cet infini. Aussi vaste que le froid dans son cœur.

Sept heures trente quatre. Ses doigts se baladaient contre la bouteille, résistant à l'envie de la saisir et la relever. Comme s'ils s'opposaient à lui, à sa volonté. Comme si son corps lui-même lui disait « mec, tu déconnes là, arrête. »

Sept heures trente cinq. Mais il s'en fichait. Il prit un septième comprimé, c'est logique, trente cinq est un multiple de sept. Tout aussi logique que s'il continuait à s'enfiler des comprimés d'hydrocone, il finira aux urgences. Ah ben non voyons, qui l'y emmènerait ?

Sept heures trente six. Ses paupières se fermaient lentement, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'endormir, il devait absolument se ruiner les poumons et le foie avant. Il avala une autre gorgée de scotch.

Sept heures trente sept. Il aurait voulu se lever pour chercher une deuxième bouteille, celle-ci commençant à se vider, mais il n'avait pas assez de force, ni dans les jambes, ni dans les bras, pour se mettre debout. Il se serait écroulé, il en était sûre.

Sept heures trente huit. Qui disait que le temps était subjectif ? Ses cours de philosophie remontaient bien trop pour sa mémoire. Il savait juste que le temps passait beaucoup plus lentement que ses soirées dans des bars, à se déchirer la gueule.

Sept heures trente neuf. Il laissa un échapper un second rire incontrôlable. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avala un huitième comprimé avec un peu de scotch, le mélange devait sûrement plaire à ses organes.

Sept heures quarante. Une nouvelle dizaine, qui semblait pour lui comme une décennie. Il attendait qui, au juste ? Son cerveau avait du mal à se souvenir. Il attendait quelque chose, quelqu'un, il s'inquiétait, mais ne savait plus dans quel but.

Sept heures quarante et une. Ah oui. Cameron. Elle était partie, il ne sait quand, et n'était jamais revenue. Il se disait qu'au pire, elle était morte dans un caniveau, assassinée brutalement par des alcooliques. Mais à présent, l'imaginer en train de se farcir un bel étalon vingt ans plus jeune que lui était une image bien plus douloureuse.

Sept heures quarante deux. Il fixa la porte d'entrée avec regret. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul comprimé dans sa boîte. Il se sentait triste pour ce petit bout blanc qui était tout seul, il se sentit obligé de l'avaler comme tous les autres.

Sept heures quarante trois. À peine le cachet fut arrivé à destination, que House s'effondra au sol comme une loque. Son ventre le déchirait, ses poumons se battaient pour se remplir d'air, son cœur s'épuisait, son corps entier le démangeait.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

Tandis qu'elle rentrait les clefs dans la serrure, elle entendit un vacarme ahurissant à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Mêlée entre la peur et l'inquiétude, elle se dépêcha de tendre le bras.

« **House ?**»

Aucune réponse.

Elle referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible et s'avança dans le salon. La veste de House était accroché au porte manteau, son odeur était présente dans la pièce. Son odeur, mêlée à celle de l'alcool.

« **House ?**»

Un peu plus pressée, elle fit trois pas en avant. Trois. Et elle le vit, étendu de tout son long sur le canapé, un bras pendant nonchalamment en direction du parquet. Son visage était pâle, avec une fine nuance de jaune.

« **House !**»

Une frayeur s'empara d'elle. Sa sœur malade, son beau-frère irresponsable, son neveu qui était trimballé à droite à gauche, sa patronne inquiète, ses collègues incompréhensifs, son ex paumé, sa récente conquête… tout ceci semblait bien inexistant par rapport à la peur de perdre cet homme avec lequel elle avait partagé… quelques semaines ?

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Quelques réflexes de médecin prirent le dessus : la main sur le front, la prise du pouls, contrôle de la respiration, petit coup d'œil vers la bouteille et les cachets. Elle s'empressa de saisir son portable et composer le numéro des urgences de Princeton Plainsboro. Elle n'hésita pas à secouer verbalement les médecins endormis, qui ne semblaient pas ravis de devoir se déplacer pour un médecin drogué.

En attendant leur arrivée, elle tenta d'installer House un peu plus confortablement.

_Son corps est bouillant…_

Elle déboutonna sa chemise, difficilement à cause de ses tremblements incontrôlés. Elle prit son rythme cardiaque une deuxième fois. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne la quitterait pas à tout moment.

« **House… **»

Elle ne contenait que péniblement ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation, mais se doutait qu'elle était liée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la peine de son patron. Elle aurait voulu l'écouter, l'apaiser, mais ces efforts auraient été bien inutiles face au grand Gregory House.

« **Greg… s'il te plaît… tiens bon…**»

Elle aurait espéré qu'il se réveille, miraculeusement, pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout ira bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais il ne répondit rien, il ne bougeait pas, elle l'aurait cru mort si elle ne fixait pas son torse attentivement pour vérifier que sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait.

Elle se pencha, doucement, très lentement, pour déposer compendieusement un délicat baiser sur sa poitrine.

« **Ne me laisse pas…** »


End file.
